Not Alone
by india8
Summary: Samantha Melina only wanted two things. One, have a relationship with the brother she never knew existed. Two, go to the college of her dreams. Everything is going great. She's friends with Sarah & the Sons. What could go wrong? Her brother goes missing & her friends aren't concerned. What are they hiding? Everyone has secrets. But who's secret will cost them the most. Pogue/OC
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I can't believe I let him talk me into coming here. What was I thinking? I really need to have my head examined. Honestly, I don't know him that well. We may have the same father, but neither one of us really knew him. I just consider him David the sperm donor. I don't think he loved my mom and I know he didn't love me. He made sure I knew that when I was fourteen.

I pulled my dark brown hair into a ponytail. I'm glad I straightened it before I left California this morning. If I didn't it would look like a bushy tail. Actually it would look like a really long bushy tail. My hair goes almost to my waist when it is straighten. My ponytail goes about mid back. Maybe I'll cut it, new school and new hairdo.

I pulled the strap of my carry-on bag over my shoulder and walked out of the airport. I headed to the cab line. I checked my phone again to read the text message. ***_Sorry I can't pick you up. I will make it up to you. _**I put my phone back in my pocket. I am seriously going to kill him. I can't believe he didn't pick me up.

"Hey girl!" someone yelled.

I looked over to the cab at the curb and noticed the cabby was gesturing to me. He looked like Santa Claus. "Sorry," I said. I loaded my stuff in the cab. I gave him a polite smile and said, "Spencer Academy in Ipswich, please."

"Sure thing, miss. You must be really smart," Santa said as he pulled away from the curb.

"What makes you think that?" I asked. I mean I guess I am. I get straight A's. I am in all the honor classes back home. But then again, school just comes easy for me. I liked to learn new things.

I could see that he was little red in the rearview mirror. I gave him an encouraging smile to continue the conversation.

He cleared his throat. "Spencer is one of the best prep schools in the country," he said as he shrugged. "I just figured you had to be smart. They wouldn't admit just anyone to their school."

"True, but what if I was a rich kid, whose parents made a huge donation just to get me in because I was a troublemaker," I said. I had a hint of humor in my statement. I played with my iPod, debating where or not to listen to it.

"Okay, let's say you're telling the truth," he replied. "Why would you take a cab instead of a limo?" he asked smugly.

I gave a chuckle. "I'm a bad seed. My parents are tired of me taking advantage of the money and opportunities they have provided for me. Instead of appreciating it, I just throw in their faces and do whatever I want." I crossed my arms over my chest as if I won the argument.

"I would believe that story, except you're a good kid. I can see it in your eyes. Which by the way are very beautiful." He shifted around uncomfortably. "I hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable.

I shook my head. "I hear that a lot, so I don't get uncomfortable. Don't worry about it. Thank you though. And you're right, I am a good kid." I put my iPod away. I noticed he opened his mouth. "Before you ask, they are dark blue almost purple. It depends on the shades of color I wear. If I wear dark, they are almost purple like right now. But if I were lighter colors, the blue shows more." I was wearing a black coat with a black long sleeve button shirt and dark blue jeans with my black heel boots.

"How did you know I was going to ask?" he asked curiously.

"Everyone always does," I said smiling. He seemed like a nice man. I mean anyone that looks like Santa Claus can't be bad.

We continued with our conversation. We really just talked about music, the weather, and home. I learned his name is Tom and he has been married to Kayla for the last forty years. They have two boys, who refuse to get married and have kids, typical males afraid of commitment. I told him my name. Which he said suits me.

I looked to the left and noticed a castle like building. The closer we got the bigger the building. Then I noticed more buildings. I could see a stadium angled behind a single story building.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" he asked slowing down to make the turn into the school.

I pulled a paper from my bag. "I need to go to the Administration building."

He pointed to a sign. "I guess we just have to follow the arrows."

"Kind of like follow the yellow brick road," I said laughing. I looked out the window trying to take in the school. It's huge. There are so many buildings and they are far apart. I hope I don't have to hick to get to my classes. I took it all in, just letting it sink in.

This is my home for the next eight months. I let out a sigh. Well Spencer is known for sending more kids to Ivy League schools than any other prep school. Considering I want to go to Harvard like my dad Michael, this is the perfect place to go, even though that wasn't the main reason. With my grades and the recommendations from all my teachers and the organizations that I volunteer at, I could have stayed home and still gotten into Harvard. Let's be honest the only I am here is because of him. He wants to be a family and more importantly he doesn't want to be alone anymore.

"Samantha, hey are you there?"

I shook my head a little. "Sorry, must have spaced out." I gave him a sheepish smile.

"No problem," he said as he stopped in front of a building. I looked out the window and noticed the Administration Office sign.

"Thanks for the ride Tom." I gave him the money for the cab fare and grabbed my bag as I got out of the cab. I took a step towards the building.

"Hey Sam," I heard Tom say. I turned around and he had the window rolled down.

"Yes," I replied. I suddenly felt scared. I know nothing is going to happen to me, but looking at the school, I felt scared.

"Don't be afraid of these rich brats. Hold your head high and don't let them change you." He gave me a wave and drove off.

I pulled my shoulders back and held my head high. He's right I shouldn't be afraid. Even though I only know one person. I can make friends. I walked into the building and heading to the Provost office.

I walked through the door and went to talk to the secretary. She had short blond hair with light green eyes. She was a little on the heavy side but it suited her. She had a very warm smile.

"Hi my name is Samantha Melina. I believe Provost Higgins is expecting me," I said. I kept my voice friendly and upbeat. I was a little nervous.

"Welcome to Spencer Samantha. I am Ms. Williams. I hope your flight was okay," she said. She pushed a button and handed me some paperwork and a key. "Your room number is on the top paper and I have also given you, your class schedule. Most of your classes are AP classes. There is also a map of the school and the location of the dorms. If you have any questions please feel free to ask." She held out her finger as a male voice spoke through the intercom.

I didn't bother to listen. I looked through the paperwork and noticed my schedule. I have all AP classes except gym and photography. I put the paperwork and the key in my bag. I looked up and Ms. Williams hung up the phone.

"Samantha, dear, go ahead and take a seat. Provost Higgins will see you in a minute." She pointed to empty chair. I guess when I walked in I didn't notice the chairs or the cute boy sitting in one of the chairs. He had curly brown hair and blue eyes. He had on the school uniform. This uniform consisted of black slacks, white button shirt with a tie and a blazer. I gave him a smile and he returned it. Maybe it won't be that bad, if all the guys look like him. I took a seat next to him.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Aaron Abbot," he said. I don't know if he was trying to be sexy or not but his voice sounded rough. Before I shook his hand I could tell he was one of those guys, nice to look at until they open their mouth. Basically just sit there and look pretty.

"Samantha Melina," I said as I released his hand.

"I could show you around Spencer. The school and where your classes are located. My dorm, because I have a feeling you are going to be there a lot." He tried to sound sexy but wasn't pulling it off. He rubbed his hand down my arm. Thank goodness I still had on my coat.

Before I could answer, Ms. Williams called Aaron up to her desk. He gave me a smirk that looked like a grimace. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Before I had time to ponder this ridiculous boy who thought he was God's gift to women, the door next to Ms. Williams's desk opened.

"Samantha Melina," a man in a suit said. I stood up and walked towards him. He stuck out his hand. "I am Provost Higgins. Please come in and take a seat." I shook his hand and walked into his office. I took a seat and placed my bag on the floor next to my feet. I pushed my ponytail over my shoulder and gave Provost Higgins a smile. He was an older man that had thinning hair. He had salt and pepper hair color.

"Miss Melina, I'm glad you finally decided to show up. You do realize that school started three weeks ago? I almost gave your spot to someone who understands what a privilege it is to attend a prestigious school such as Spencer." I opened my mouth, but he just waved me off with a hand. "I don't know how things were done at your previous school, but such behavior will not be tolerated." He gave me a stare that said he was not playing. "Now the only reason I did keep your spot open is you happen to have very high marks and excellent recommendations." He gave me another look and continued. "Ms. Williams has your dorm key, schedule and some maps of the school." He waved his hand as if to dismiss me, but I was not the kind of person who is easily dismissed.

"Provost Higgins, I do realize that school is three weeks into the semester, but I do believe my mom called explaining my later start," I said. I was furious that this pompous ass thought he could belittle me and that I was actually going to take it. "My grandfather was ill and passed away last week. His funeral was two days ago and I was not about to leave for school without showing him the proper respect he deserved." I kept my hands in my lap because they were slightly shaking. "Also Ms. Williams has already given me all the paperwork you just mentioned."

Provost Higgins began looking through a file on his desk. He gave me a look and scoffed at me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was stilling looking at the folder and stopped flipping through the papers. He cleared his throat and pulled on his tie.

"I must apologize for the unnecessary remarks I made earlier. It seems I was not informed about you grandfathers illness or of his passing," he said. "In light of the circumstances that I am now aware of, I believe that you should take the next couple of days for some personal time and attend classes starting Monday. I will inform your teachers of the situation and make sure that they have all or any work you will need to catch up by Monday." He stood up and gestured for me to follow him to the door.

I grabbed my bag, gave him a nod and walked out the door. He is not one who can apologize and actually mean it. I heard the door close behind me with resounding click. I turned to Ms. Williams. "Do you mind showing me where the dorms are located on the map?" I asked. I wanted to go to my room and unpack and take a nap before I have to see him.

"Sure dear," she said as I handed her the map. A hand reached out and grabbed the map.

"Excuse you," I said. "Please give me back the map." I stated. I didn't even have to glance to know that Aaron Abbot was holding my map.

"Ms. Williams, I can show Samantha to the dorms." He gave us both the biggest smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was more of a devilish smile and it still wasn't attractive on his face.

"Aaron, what are you still doing here? You should be in fifth period." Ms. Williams did not sound happy. But Aaron just continued to smile.

"Fifth is almost over and I have a free period after that. Besides, I think it's only right that I show Samantha how helpful the students at Spencer are to new classmates." He looked at me and licked his lips, still not attractive.

"Ms. Williams, it's okay. I really don't mind if Aaron shows me to the dorms." I gave her a smile and slightly pushed Aaron towards the door. I continued to walk out the front door and down the steps. Aaron stopped right next to me. I gestured for him to continue and show me the way.

"Listen babe, the dorms are a little ways down and the fastest way there is to take my car." I rolled my eyes at him and he just gave me that stupid smirk. "Or you could take the map, figure out where they are and walk."

"Fine, we can take your car," I said through my teeth. I followed him to black Mercedes E350. Nice car, too bad Aaron's a jerk.

He gave me a smirk as he hit the alarm button. "You can get in sweet cheeks." I got into the passenger seat and put my seat belt on. He revved the engine and pulled out of the parking space. He threw it into first and gassed it. I don't know if he was showing off but he was just proving my theory, nice to look at, until he opens his mouth.

He pulled into a parking spot and got out. I followed him and closed the door. He hit the alarm and continued to walk. We went up some steps and through two big doors. I got the paper with my room number on it and my key out of my bag. He threw his arm around my shoulders and grabbed the paper.

"You are in room 228, which is on the second floor. My room is on the third floor, room 359." He leaned in closer and whispered, "We can go to my room and hang out for a while." He licked my ear and blew on it.

I grabbed my paper and pushed him away. I wiped my ear. I need a shower. I feel dirty just standing next to him. "Don't touch me and definitely keep your nasty tongue away from me." We were on the second floor and I went in search of my room. He grabbed my arm tight but I was able to pull away.

"Come on babe, I know you like me. I'd love to see those beautiful eyes and your fine ass body underneath me. Moaning my name and begging me not to stop," he said as he continued to follow me. I put my hand in my bag and grabbed my pepper spray. "Sammy, baby I promise not to bite…much," he said chuckling.

"Aaron, leave me alone. Trust me, you have nothing I want. Go away." I noticed by room was a couple of feet away. I slowly pulled out the pepper spray from my bag. I was about to turn around and tell Aaron off, but a frizzy red-head girl walked out of a door to my left.

"Aaron baby, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" she questioned him. As she walked by me, she gave me a dirty look.

I reached my door and unlocked it. I quickly went into my room and locked the door. I could hear Aaron telling Kira, the red-head frizz ball that he was looking all over for her. She must be the dumbest girl in the world to believe an ass like him.

I turned the light on and noticed all my boxes had arrived. I looked around the room and saw one bed, desk and chair, dresser, closet, bathroom and loveseat. I looked at the paper in my hand that stated I had a single room. Cool, no roommate. Now I don't have to worry about anyone going through my stuff. My friends back home kept telling me horror stories of roommates from hell and dorm life. I grabbed my phone and sent him a text. I gave him my room number and to call me later. I looked at the time and realized everyone had about fifteen minutes before their last class of the day started. I put my bag down and took my boots off. I opened the first box and started organizing my room.


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It took me three hours to get my room the way I wanted it. When I got to the last box I noticed an envelope with my name on it. I sat down on my bed and opened the envelope.

_My Dearest Samantha,_

_I know you wanted to take advantage of this amazing opportunity. I did some checking and you and your father were right. Spencer is a great school and it will definitely give you an extra boost towards Harvard. I know I gave you a hard time about going, but you're my baby. I worry that you are leaving the nest too soon._

_I am also worried about your half-brother. We only met him over the summer for a week. Yes, he was polite and very well mannered. You have such a big heart and want to do the right thing for everyone, but please baby, make sure you do what's right for you. I'm not saying I don't trust him, but we don't know him. You don't know him. Just be careful._

_Call me when you get there, but I know you won't call until your room is done. You always have to have everything in order. I love you and be safe. You can always come home if it becomes too much or if things don't work out with your half-brother._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I wiped the tears that started to fall. I miss my mom. But I need to be here. My future is kind of tied up with college and getting to know my brother. I was going to put the letter away when I noticed there was another letter. I opened it and began to read.

_My baby Sammy, _

_Don't listen to your mom. Get to know your brother and make a lot of friends. This is a great opportunity for you sweetie. And yes I know you read her letter first. I made sure her letter was first._

I laughed. My dad always has to have the last word.

_Yes, you know I have to have the last word. Haha! I love you my baby Sammy. Your birth father David was a fool to walk away from you and your brother. All those years wasted not knowing each other. But I am glad that man didn't pursue your mother. I got the both of you and my life couldn't be better._

_I know what it's like to be an only child. You have a chance to have a great friend or a wonderful brother for the rest of your life. Take care baby and call your mom._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I folded both letters and put them back in the envelope. I shook my head and pulled out the tie from my hair. My dad was the only one who thought this was a good idea. I grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. I opened the door and walked into the shower area. No one was here so I turned on the hot water and undressed. I let the water run down from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. The water felt great. I didn't realize my muscles were sore and tight.

I washed my hair and rinsed it out. I grabbed the conditioner and let it run through my hair. I washed my body and noticed I had a bruise on my arm. Almost like finger prints. I rinsed out the conditioner and my body. I dried off and wrapped myself up. I stepped out of the shower; there were girls in different stages of undressing and having conversations.

I picked up my stuff and headed out the door. I was about to unlock my door when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with a pretty blond girl with blue eyes. She was about 5'5, at least two inches taller than me. She was thin and petite.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't scare you." She had an apologetic smile on her face.

"No, you didn't," I said giving her a friendly smile.

"Good," she said letting out a breath. She had her hand over her heart. "You left your shampoo in the shower."

"Thanks, I didn't even notice it was missing." She handed me the shampoo and I tucked it under my arm. "It must be first day jitters," I said laughing.

She laughed too. "I know what you mean, I have been here for four weeks and I still feel like I have the jitters. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Sarah Wenham." She was staring at me but not in a creepy way.

"Nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Samantha Melina." I shook her hand. "You can call me Sam or Sammy."

"Nice to meet you too, Sam." She shook her head. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare but you have beautiful eye. What color are they?"

I giggled. "Don't worry about it. I get it all the time. They are dark blue almost purple. It just depends on what I wear," I answered.

"Well I'll let you go, since you're only in a towel and sometimes the guys roam the halls trying to catch a peek," she laughed.

"I was wondering if that happens, considering they are one floor above us." I turned and unlocked my door.

"I would fill you in on the ones you need to watch out for, but I need to get ready for my date," her face lite up when she said date.

"He must be special. You have a huge smile and a twinkle in your eyes." I made a circle with my index finger around her face. Her cheeks were slowly turning pink.

"He is special," she said. Her smile got bigger. I laughed. "I can't help it. You'll understand when you meet him"

"I look forward to it." I gave her a wave before I started to close the door.

She was walking towards the showers but stopped and turned around. "Hey maybe we can get a cup of coffee and get to know each other. I know what it's like to not know any one. Plus, I can introduce you to my roommate."

I gave her a smile. "Sure that sounds great. Just let know when you want to meet." I gave her my number. We waved goodbye and I closed my door and locked it.

I grabbed a pair of blue capris and a white tank top. I put mousse in my hair, to keep it from frizzing. I was too lazy to straighten my hair. I was lacing my blue converse when my phone starting buzzing. I grabbed it off the night table and unlocked it. I had two text messages from him. Of course, he is too busy to come by or call. So far, he is at zero points in the brother department.

* **Meet me around 7:00 pm my room 311**

* **Make it 7:30pm, later**

It was 6:45 pm. I called my mom and dad.

"Hi mom," I said in the happiest voice I could come up with. I knew she would be the one to answer the phone and she would try to find any excuse to make me come home.

"Samantha, what's wrong? And don't lie, I know something is wrong. I can hear it in your voice." She was in full blown mama bear mode.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Michael!" she yelled. "Something is wrong with Samantha." I heard a click and knew my dad picked up the other line.

"Gabby, calm down. She is just tired. It was long flight and then she had to organize her room." I could hear my mom scoff and humph to what my dad said. "Hey kiddo, How's it going?" my dad asked.

"Mom I'm fine. Dad is right, I am tired. It has been a long day. I'm doing good dad. I already made a friend." My dad was the calm one while my mom always jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"See Gabby, she is doing great. I knew you would make friends. Who wouldn't want to be your friend? You're charming, beautiful, smart and funny." My dad was forever the optimist.

"Michael she said fine, not great." My mom was still in mama bear mode.

"Mom, Dad I just called to let you know everything is going good. I got my schedule and I have all AP classes except gym and photography."

My dad let out a holler. "Baby Sammy that is great. I knew you would pass those test they sent. I knew my little girl was smart. Gabby we have a genius for a daughter. My baby is a genius." I laughed.

"Samantha that is wonderful. I am so proud of you," my mom said. She sounded like she was crying.

"Please mom, no crying. If you cry, then I'll cry and that won't be good."

"Okay, no crying. So does the school look like it does in the brochure?" she asked.

"It is bigger mom. The brochure doesn't even begin to describe this place. It's huge."

I told her about the flight and the cab drive to the school. She didn't like the fact that I took a cab by myself. My dad told her not to worry. Yeah, like that would stop her. I know my mom worried about me getting to know my brother. She was dropping subtle hints about him and the sperm donor. I noticed the time as 7:20 pm.

"I love you mom and dad. I will call you on Sunday."

"I love you too. Have a great first day tomorrow," my mom said.

"Oh, I forgot. The Provost is letting me have the rest of the week off. I start Monday."

"Well, that's good. You need to rest and get your school supplies." My mom was all about the rest.

"Love you Sammy," my dad said.

"Love you too dad. Bye mom."

I hung up and put my cell in my pocket. I grabbed my blue zip up hoodie and walked out the door locking it. I put my key in my pocket and walked down the hall. The hallway was busy with girls going into one room and then going into another. Some were dressed; others were in towels or in their undergarments.

I wonder if it's always like this. I walked up to the boys' floor and found room 311 and stopped. I was nervous. I raised my hand to knock and then lowered my hand. What am I nervous about, he's my brother. I knocked on the door and held my breath. The door slowly opened and I let my breath out.

"Hi Samantha," my brother said.

"Hi Chase."


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Chase was wearing sweatpants and no shirt. His brown hair was messy and his blue-gray eyes looked excited. I didn't pay attention to his body, because ewww, he is my brother. I arched my eyebrow at him as if to say, where is your shirt?

He looked down and then looked at me and held up his index finger for me to hold on. Before he could turn and get a shirt, a pretty girl, almost my skin coloring, with long black hair and dark brown eyes came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. She gave me a quick glare before she turned to Chase and gave him a megawatt smile.

"Chase, honey, who is this?" her voice was soft and flirty. Yeah, she's a bitch.

Chase reached up and grabbed her hand off his shoulder and held her hand at his side. "Kate Tunney, this is my sister Samantha Melina." He gestured between us with his free hand.

She stuck out her hand for me to shake and turned to him and said, "You didn't tell me you had a sister."

"Actually we are half siblings," I said shaking her hand and in the process drawing her attention back to me. I released her hand. "It's nice to meet you Kate. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"No, you're not, Kate was actually leaving," he answered. He gave Kate a quick kiss and I stepped aside so she could walk out the door. "I'll see you later Kate." Chase gave her a wave as Kate blew him a kiss.

"So is that you girlfriend?" I asked. He moved further in the room, so I took it as my cue to enter. I closed the door and walked to the desk and sat in the chair. Chase grabbed a shirt and put in on and sat on his bed, which was messy. The blankets were everywhere. I don't even want to know how it got messy. Gross.

"Kate is …. A friend," he said with a mischievous smile. "I'm glad you're here. I was concerned when I didn't see at orientation. I didn't get you message till later that day."

I brushed my hair back over my shoulder. "Sorry, about that, it was an uninspected delay. I knew my papa was sick but it still was a shock when he passed." I took a quick look around the room and noticed he had a shelf with various books. "You look better since the last time we met." I avoided his eyes. I was trying to push back the tears.

"My parents' sudden death was hard to take too." I knew he was trying to be sympathetic. "This is why I am so glad you are here. You're the only family I have left and I am hoping we can actually have a brother sister relationship."

"Chase, why don't we start at the beginning?" I didn't know how to start this conversation. He gave me a look like he had no clue what I was talking about. "I mean we barely talked about our dad the sperm donor and how you found him and why you wanted me to come to school here"

"Okay, but I meant what I said about having a relationship," he said. He got up and went to the book shelf and pulled a book and went back to his bed. "Do you know anything about the Salem witch trials? Especially in regards to Ipswich," he asked.

"Five families founded Ipswich and I believe in 1692 Putnam…," I tapped my chin trying to remember the rest. "I think it was John Putnam that was charged with witchcraft and sentenced to death." I looked at Chase. He was looking at me with smirk. I didn't like the look. It seemed almost dangerous.

"Well you know some, but not all." He opened the book and turned it so I could see the pages. I looked at the book and then looked at Chase.

"Just curious, how are the Salem Witch Trials relevant to our family?" I asked confused.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm jumping the gun." He stood up and started pacing. He ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, I'm going to tell you how I found our dad. But I need you to listen and not judge me too harshly or freak out. Do you think you can do that?" He looked at me with pleading eyes to give him a chance. He had his hands together as if he was praying

"I promise, but you have to promise not to lie to me." I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

He shook my hand and looked me in the eye. "Deal." He smiled and released my hand. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "My birth mother died when I was two and the Collins adopted me." He turned away from me. I took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He turned around with tears in his eyes. He took a breath and seemed to relax.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I had no idea what his life was like growing up. He only told me bits and pieces when he found me in California.

He squeezed my hand back and released it. "It's okay. You didn't know." He gave me a slight smile. "This is the part that I need you not to freak out," he said. I nodded. "When I turned thirteen, this weird storm happened and before I knew it, lighting was hitting me. I received these powers. I could do anything," his voice rose a little while his eyes looked excited. "The only draw back was I couldn't control it. I freaked myself out when I looked in the mirror. My eyes were completely black." He stopped and looked at me.

Okay, I was kind of freaked out, but not in a bad way. I realized I'm not alone. There is someone else just like me. The same things happen to me when I turned thirteen. We went camping for my birthday. I was alone in the tent, because I told my parents I was too big to share one with them. I remember the storm, but I ignored it and tried to sleep. Once the lighting hit me, I was screaming. My dad tore the tent up trying to get to me. My parents were freaking out. I remember my dad telling my mom to look at my eyes. I felt someone shaking me.

"Samantha, hey are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I a, well I am just trying to process this information."

"You're not freaking out, are you?" he asked worried.

"Just a little but in a good way, go on, please continue." I placed my hands in my lap.

"Well I learned to control my power and made sure my parents didn't know." He got up and started pacing.

I watched him pace and then it finally hit me. He was alone. He couldn't tell his parents. My parents knew all about my power. I talked to them about every little thing. When I discovered something new that I could do, I always told them. There were no secrets in our family.

"Chase, why didn't you tell your parents?" I asked. I had questions, but I had a feeling there was more I still didn't know.

He stopped pacing to look at me. "I was afraid. I thought they wouldn't understand and think I was a freak or crazy." The look in his eyes was one of a boy afraid to lose the love of his parents. "Everything was fine until I turned 18 this past July." He sat down on the bed again. "My parents and I were driving when I was struck by lighting again." He cleared his throat. "I was thrown from the car and my parents were killed. After the accident I learned I was adopted. I found my original birth certificate. My birth father was listed. Once I had that information I went looking for him." He got up and went to his little fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and turned to offer me one. I nodded and he tossed the bottle to me. We both took a drink. He walked back to the bed putting the cap on the bottle water. "It didn't take long to find him." He looked away when he said that.

I knew he used his powers to find him. I felt something, but I didn't know what it was or if it was anything serious. He was holding back. He was giving me just enough information to keep me from pressing for more. I wanted to try and read his mind but I didn't know if he would feel me doing it.

"When I found dad he was old. Older than forty-three, he looked eighty." I raised my eyebrow. "He told me about the Covenant and how we are witches or warlocks, which ever you prefer to call us. When you use too much power it states to age you. The old man used a lot. He explained how we are the lost fifth line." His eyes flashed black for just a moment. "He told me about you and where you were living. He wanted us to meet and become a family. He said he regretted not being a part of our lives."

I knew he was lying. Our dad the sperm donor made it very clear when he came to see me when I was fourteen that he wanted nothing to do with me. The only reason he even bothered to look me up in the first place was he thought I was boy, he was disappointed. Then he wondered if I had any powers, I lied and said no, he was extremely disappointed. He told me to never look for him and he would go on with his life as if I never existed. I was fine with that, I had a dad. And it definitely wasn't him.

But I was furious at him for even entering my life after fourteen years. I guess that's why I took the book from him. He never knew I had it. If he did he didn't care enough to come get it. The book did help me control my powers.

"Okay, but how does this fifth line relate to the Salem Witch Trials?" I asked.

Chase pulled out the book again. He opened the book and explained how the fifth line, Putnam, along with the other four lines, Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms founded Ipswich. When he mentioned the other four families, his eyes flashed black again. The five families had a Covenant of Silence. No one was allowed to know what they were for fear of being ousted as witches. He said the other four families still lived in Ipswich and that there are four boys from those families who attend Spencer. They were known as the Sons of Ipswich. Well, that sucks, what am I then, the left over crap because I'm a girl? Whatever.

This was a lot of information to take in, but how else can you explain it. The book contained the Putnam line. John Putnam was like our great-grandfather times 10, or something like that. There is only one child born and the child is almost always a boy. There has never been a first-born girl. It is very rare for a girl to be born into the Covenant. The hand full of girls that have been born are either born without power or they have power but can not pass it on to their offspring's. It did say that most of the girls born were from the Putnam line. The book is the one thing I have in my possession about the Covenant.

I listened to everything Chase said. I knew once he was done he would ask the one question I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want to tell him the truth. I could tell that he was still holding back on me. There was more to these Sons then he was letting on about, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Sam, I need to know if you have powers." He was looking me in the eyes almost like he was trying to search for the answer himself. I felt a slight pain in my head. Damn it. He was trying to read my mind. I tried not to show any emotions. I decided to give him a small glimpse of me using my powers so when I answered him, the glimpse and the answer would match.

"I can make things move but nothing bigger than a book. My eyes don't turn black. But the color of my eyes changes to lavender." He was still staring into my eyes, so I showed a glimpse of me moving a pencil on my desk. I caught the sigh he released in his mind as well as the comment, _too bad_. I wanted to read everything he was hiding in his mind, but if I felt him trying to pick my brain, then I'm sure he would feel me. But one thing did make me smile. I was stronger than my big brother. I could block him and only show him what I wanted him to see.

"Did you have trouble controlling it?" he asked finally release me from his gaze.

"No, my parents helped me after we realized what happen." I got hot and took off my hoodie. I placed it over the chair I was sitting on. "Did he tell you why he was never in our lives?"

He shook his head no. "I did ask, but he refused to answer. I don't think he even knows why he stayed away."

"I'm glad he stayed away," I said. "I have a great dad who loves me. When we realized I had these powers, my dad was the one who sat with me. He helped me control it and never once looked at me differently. I was still the same to him."

"I wish I confided all of it to my parents," he said running his hand over his face and through his hair. When he looked at me his eyes flashed black. He took my right arm into his hands gently and slowly turned it back and forth. "What the hell happen to your arm?" he hissed through his teeth.

"Some guy showed me the way to the dorms from the office. He was being an idiot," I said. I slowly pulled my arm out of Chase's hands. "I told him to leave me alone and when I walked away he grabbed my arm." I gave my arm quick glance. The bruises were turning dark. I looked at Chase and he was pissed.

"Who's the guy?" he asked clinching his hands into fists.

"Chase are you going all big brother on me?" I asked laughing. I was trying to lighten the mood. The look in his eyes was murderous. To be honest he scared me.

"Hell yeah I am! No one touches my sister!" he yelled.

I put my hands up. "Hey calm down. It was an accident. He didn't mean to grab me hard. I mean I know he grabbed me but I didn't feel any pain."

He took a couple of deep breaths and started to calm down. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I looked at the clock on his dresser. Wow it was already 1:15 in the morning. I didn't realize we had talked for that long. "It's cool," I said smiling. "It feels nice to have someone other than my parents to care about me." He gave me a smile. I grabbed my hoodie and put it on. I walked to the door. "It's late and you have classes tomorrow."

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you're here little sister." We laughed. He pulled back away and grabbed his jacket. "I'll walk you to your dorm." I nodded as I opened the door.

We walked down the boys' dorm hallway. It was quiet. It was almost scary quiet. We walked down the stairs to girls' dorm rooms. The hallway was quiet but it wasn't as scary. We reached my room and I unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

"Hey you don't have a roommate?" he asked looking into my room.

"No," I said. "I got lucky." I smiled and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Hey, you don't have a roommate either."

"I do but he's with his girlfriend so I have the room to myself." He walked further into my room and threw his jacket on my desk chair. "Well it looks like you are moved in and ready for school." He opened my fridge and shook his head. There was nothing in it. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have taken you in to town to get stuff." I shrugged. "We'll go tomorrow so we can stock up the fridge. Maybe have dinner and continue our conversation."

"That sounds great." He smiled and walked to the door. I followed him.

"Oh, since you have no food. The cafeteria serves breakfast, lunch and dinner. You need to eat. You're so little I'm surprised you can walk." He laughed and messed my hair up.

"Hey, for your information 5'3 is a perfect size and my body is perfectly proportioned for my height." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed and then got serious. "One more thing, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone that we are related." I raised an eyebrow at him and tried not to show how hurt I was, I mean weren't we trying to build a relationship. "I will explain tomorrow, I promise. I'll talk to Kate and tell her not to say anything about us." He gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes and walked out the door.

I took a deep breath pushing back the tears that wanted to fall. I won't cry even though he hurt my feelings. I took my hoodie off and threw it on the desk chair. I noticed Chase's jacket. I grabbed it and barely opened the door when I heard voices.

"Hey Reid," Chase said.

"Hey Chase," said a guy's voice. I am assuming this guy is Reid.

"Enjoying some late night activities?" Chase asked laughing.

The guy named Reid chuckled. "Yeah, I was enjoying a couple of late night activities."

The voices faded away. I locked the door and threw the jacket on the chair and changed for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and put on a pair of dark jeans, a button up blouse and my black flats. My stomach was growling and I needed food pronto. I grabbed my phone, money and my key. I locked the door and studied the map. I know I saw the cafeteria somewhere on this thing.

"Hey Sam," said a whispered voice behind me.

I jumped a foot in the air. I turned around and Sarah was standing behind me laughing. "That's not funny," I said with a slight smile and my hand over my heart.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said with an apologetic look, but she was still laughing. "What are you looking at?" she asked looking at the paper.

"I'm trying to find the cafeteria. But I can't find it on the map." I looked at the map again. A finger hovered over the map and then pointed to the cafeteria. I looked at Sarah and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. We newbies have to stick together. I was on my way over to cafeteria. We can walk together."

I noticed she didn't have her school uniform on. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt. "I can wait for you to change."

"It's okay, I'll change when I get back," she looked away and yawned. "Sorry, I had a really bad nightmare about spiders and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry. I hate when I have nightmares."

She put her arm through mine and we proceeded to walk down the hall arm and arm. I looked at her profile as we walked down the stairs towards the common room.

"You're staring," she said with a smile.

"Sorry," I replied. I was a little embarrassed about getting caught staring. "You just look really tired." We walked out the doors and down the stairs. We were so caught up in our conversation; we didn't realize our teeth were chattering. We took a couple of more steps before we stopped and looked at each other.

"Oh my goodness it's cold," said Sarah. "I can't believe we forgot our jackets."

We ran towards the cafeteria. We almost fell since we ran arm and arm. We walked through the doors and huddled close together laughing. A tall dark and handsome guy dressed in the Spencer uniform walked towards us. He had black short hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Behind him was a tall guy with sandy blond shoulder length hair with bedroom hazel eyes. He was thick and built. The uniform fit his body perfectly. Damn, another good looking guy was walking next to him. He had spikey brown hair and amazing blue eyes. He was a little leaner than the other two. How do girls pay attention in class with these guys' just inches away? I think I am going to love going to school here.

"Sarah, I tried calling you but you weren't answering your phone. I got a little worried," said Mr. Chocolate eyes. He walked up to Sarah giving her a big smile.

Sarah gave him a hug. He kissed her cheek. "Sorry, I must have left my phone in the room." She gave him a smile and then turned to me. "Guys, this is Samantha Melina. She just transferred in yesterday." A Mr. Chocolate eye was helping her into his school blazer. "Sam this is my boyfriend Caleb Danvers."

"Nice to meet you Samantha," Caleb said sticking out his hand. He gave me a smile, which put me at ease.

"Nice to meet you too Caleb, but you can call me Sam," I said shaking his hand.

"This is Tyler Simms," Sarah gestured to the spikey hair boy or Mr. Beautiful eyes.

"Hello Sam," Tyler said as his cheeks slowly turned pink.

"Hi Tyler it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand and his cheeks turned a dark pink. There was something familiar about this boy. It wasn't anything bad or scary, but safe. I felt like I could trust Tyler immediately. I didn't feel that way with Chase. I wonder why?

As I released Tyler's hand the Mr. Bedroom eyes stepped between us and swung his blazer around my shoulders. I didn't realize my teeth were still chattering until I felt the warmth of his jacket. He was a good nine or ten inches taller than me. Actually they were all a lot taller than my 5'3 frame. "I'm Pogue Parry," he said holding the lapels of the jacket. "By the teeth chatter I figured you could use a jacket." His breath blew across my face. Damn, he is one sexy guy.

I gave him a smile as I put my arms through the sleeves. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." He gave me a smile that made my stomach do a flip.

Pogue let go of the blazer. He turned to Tyler. "Hey where is Reid?"

"He was still sleeping when I left. He was out late." Tyler had a smirk on his face. See that is cute smirk, unlike Aaron who made it look bad. "Where's K" Pogue gave Tyler a look. "Never mind."

Okay, that was weird. Our little group walked towards the line to get food. As I listened to them talk, it finally clicked. These are the Sons of Ipswich that Chase was telling me about yesterday.

"Why the late start? Are you too cool for new student orientation?" Pogue asked me with a grin.

"My grandpa was sick and I didn't want to leave him," I answered. I could feel the lump forming in my throat. "He passed away last week." I turned my head pretending to be interested in the different types of cereals.

Caleb put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. He moved his hand and grabbed an orange juice. "So did anyone study for the history test today?"

Sarah said, "Yes, but I doubt Pogue even opened his book." She gave him a little shove.

"Hey I opened it." She gave him a look. "Okay, it opened when it fell off my table." Caleb and Sarah laughed. Tyler gave me a side hug and then gave Pogue a little shove.

I grabbed some pancakes and loaded my tray. I grabbed water instead of milk or orange juice. I slid the tray along. I was having a hard time with the sleeves. Caleb, Sarah and Tyler were walking to one of the tables. I was trying to get the money out of my pocket to pay for my food but Pogue beat me to it.

"You didn't have to do that," I said. I was still fighting with the sleeves. So far they were winning.

"I know, but I felt bad for making you cry," he said softly as he rolled the sleeves of the blazer. He gave me a smile and grabbed both trays. "Come one let's go sit down."

I sat across from Tyler and Pogue sat next to me. He placed my tray in front of me. I realized I forgot a fork. I was about to stand up, when Pogue shook his head no. He got up and walked back to the food line.

"Where did you live before coming here, Sam?" Tyler asked. He was buttering his toast.

"I'm from Orange, California," I said.

Sarah looked at me. She had a huge smile on her face. She was ready to ask a lot of questions. She was practically jumping in her seat. I laughed.

"I'll give you my whole story," I said still laughing. "I have a feeling if I don't Sarah might combust." Caleb and Tyler laughed. Sarah stuck her tongue out at me. Pogue came back with a fork for me, but he looked upset.

"She still isn't talking to you?" Caleb asked him.

"No, I called her and she hung up on me. Sarah, has she said anything to you about why she is so mad at me?" He looked hurt.

"I haven't spoken to her since our last class yesterday," Sarah answered. She looked a little uncomfortable, as if she was hiding something. Then again I really don't know her, maybe she has no clue what's going on with Pogue and this girl. Pogue nodded and started to eat.

I took a couple of bites of my pancakes. Sarah cleared her throat and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, kind of got sidetracked," I said. "My stomach was growling."

"What did I miss?" Pogue asked.

"Sarah is waiting for Sam to tell her whole life story," Caleb replied. Sarah nudged him.

Pogue chuckled. "Please continue. I don't want Sarah to combust."

I laughed and gave his shoulder a little shove. "I said the same thing." He looked at me and grinned. "I'm seventeen. I grew up in Orange, California. I really love where I lived. I was a few minutes from Disneyland and about twenty minutes from the beach. My mom Gabby is a teacher. My dad Michael is an attorney. My dad is actually the one who pushed me to come here. He went to Harvard and he knows it's my dream to follow in his footsteps. A friend mentioned Spencer Academy as one of the top schools," I said. I didn't mention that my brother Chase was the friend. "My dad did some research and found out that there was an opening. I applied and was accepted."

I took a drink of water. They were all staring at me except Sarah. She had a little smile on her face. I looked at the guys and shrugged. I waved my hand in front of their faces.

"Sorry," Tyler said turning red. Caleb was a little flushed. Pogue just coughed and looked away with a grin on his face.

"My dad went to Harvard. He was Class of 1981," Caleb said. He looked sad. "He always wanted me to go to Harvard."

"My dad was Class of 1980. How long ago did your dad pass away?" I asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I rushed out the last sentence.

Caleb looked away for a moment. "My dad pasted away several years ago. It's just me and my mom." Pogue coughed and Tyler cleared his throat. "Plus the guys of course." He said the last sentence with a smile.

"Of course, what's life without some great friends to cause problems with and have your back," I said with a smirk.

"Actually, the trouble maker is still a sleep," Sarah said laughing. The guys laughed too.

"You should sign up for the Harvard weekend trip in November. They give a tour of the school and you stay in the dorms for the weekend. Sarah and I recently signed up." Caleb was gathering his and Sarah's trays but he was staring directly at me. I noticed Tyler and Pogue were staring too.

"Okay, what is with the staring? Do I have food on my face or something?" I self-consciously grabbed my napkin and wiped my mouth.

"Okay, I think we are all staring at the same thing." Pogue was looking at Caleb and Tyler. They both nodded at Pogue as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Okay, what are you staring at?" I asked folding my arms on the table.

Pogue looked me in the eye and asked, "What color are your eyes?"

Sarah and I laughed. "Is that what you guys were staring at? My eyes?" The three guys nodded. "For a minute there I thought I was growing a second head or something." I shook my head. I looked at the guys. "My eyes are dark blue almost purple. It just depends on what color of clothing I happen to wear."

"I'd love to see what color they are when you're naked in my bed," he is such a jerk. I recognized the voice that was behind me, but I was hoping I was wrong.

"Keep walking Aaron," Caleb said angrily. No, I was right.

"No one was talking to you Danvers," Aaron spit out.

I turned around and looked at Aaron. "Why do you feel the need to get turned down, again? Why don't you be a good boy and go fetch some manners?" I said calmly. He was starting to work my nerve. He gave me a dirty look. He was about to say something but Pogue stood up.

"Go away Aaron, before I make you swallow your teeth," Pogue said through his teeth. His hands were balled into fists, just waiting to take a swing. It seems like Aaron has a knack for pissing people off.

Caleb and Tyler both stood up. Aaron took a step back and gave them a dirty look. Tyler walked around the table and stood next to Pogue. They were standing between me and Aaron. Aaron started to walk away but he stopped and looked me. He gave me a wink and blew me a kiss. "Bye Sam, see you soon."

Tyler and Pogue took a step towards Aaron, but I grabbed one of their hands with mine. Tyler immediately relaxed and gave my hand a squeeze before going back to his seat. Pogue on the other hand still had his hand into a fist. I slowly shook his hand between mine until his hand relaxed. He gave me a smile and I released his hand.

Sarah and Caleb had a weird look on their faces. I was about to ask them what's wrong, but Tyler started talking. "Sorry Sam. Aaron is Spencer's resident prick," he said.

"I take it you guys don't get along with him." It was a statement more than an inquiry.

All three guys said, "No."

Tyler asked, "Sam how do you know him?"

Sarah looked at her watch. "Oh, man. I better get back to the dorm. I need to change."

We all stood up and cleared our trays. We headed to the doors bracing ourselves for the bitter cold. I was taking off the blazer when Pogue slid it back on me. He gave me a look like I dumb for taking it off. I inhaled the smell of his jacket. It smelled great. I was trying to figure out the different scents when I felt a nudge.

"Sam you didn't answer Baby Boys question," Pogue said.

"Baby Boy?" I asked. I looked at Tyler and he was blushing. "I like your nickname Tyler. Besides nicknames are terms of endearment, unless they are used to pick on or put down someone."

"Thanks, Sam. I never thought of it that way," Tyler was still blushing.

"You're welcome, but to answer your question. I met Aaron yesterday in the Administration Office. He showed me to the dorms." We walked through the doors to the dorms.

"Ouch, the first person you meet happens to be the biggest douche at Spencer," Pogue gave me a sympathetic smile.

"So when is your birthday?" Tyler asked. Caleb laughed. Pogue snickered. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"September 8th. Why?" I asked looking at the four of them. I took the jacket off and gave it to Pogue.

"Yes! I'm not the youngest," Tyler said with a big smile. He started moving around and throwing his hands in the air. Sarah, Caleb, Pogue and I laughed.

"What is he doing?" I asked laughing.

"Victory dance," said a guy coming down the stairs.

This guy was gorgeous and he knew it. He walked towards us with a smirk that looked damn good on him. His light blond hair was barely hanging over his hypnotic blue eyes. I may have beautiful eyes, but his eyes were sexy as hell. The uniform did nothing to hide his tall frame. I am more than positive he is nothing but muscle under the uniform. He walked like he own the place. Like I said before, he knew it.

"Hey fellas and ladies, what's up?" he asked. He was staring at me the whole time. I felt self-conscious.

"Hey Reid," the guys said at different times. The guys did their man hug thing. When he shook Pogue's hand, Pogue moved so I was kind of standing behind him.

"Hello," Sarah and I said.

"Who is this?" Reid asked. He looked at me than at Pogue. He raised an eyebrow at Pogue. "How's Kate?"

I could see Pogue's jaw tighten. He took a step to the left, which put Reid directly in front of me.

"Reid this is Samantha Melina," Pogue said through his teeth. "Sam this is Reid Garwin."

"It's nice to meet you Reid," I said shaking his hand.

"Its great meeting you too, Sam," Reid gave me a smile.

"Caleb, I'm going to change. I'll be right back," Sarah headed for the stairs.

She gave me a look and I nodded it was okay if she left. It's not like I could leave. Reid was still holding my hand. He was gently rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb while staring me.

"Did anyone tell you, that it's rude to stare," Caleb asked Reid. He tapped him on the shoulder.

"I've never heard that one before," Reid said with a smirk. He gently pulled me towards him. "You have gorgeous eyes. They are really sexy. The way they change from dark blue to purple." His minty breath brushed across my face.

"Thank you," I said. Reid was still staring at me. I was getting uncomfortable. I looked at Pogue for help.

Pogue stepped forward. "Reid, Sam needs her hand back man. She has to get ready for class," he tapped Reid on the forearm. Reid let go of my hand but didn't move. He was so much taller than me that my neck felt like it was getting a cramp looking up.

"Well since you're new, I feel it's my duty to show you around the campus. I'm part of the welcoming committee," he said with a smirk.

"That's sweet, but I don't start classes till Monday. Besides Tyler volunteered to show me around," I took two steps away from Reid. Reid looked at Tyler and I mouthed the word 'please' to him.

"Yeah, sorry Reid, I promised Baby Girl I would show her around," Tyler was blushing. I mouthed' thank you' to him.

"Wait, what did you call me?" I asked. I took another step away from Reid. He sort of scared me. He eyes were so intense. I felt like I couldn't move.

"Since you're younger than me, I decided to give you the nickname Baby Girl," Tyler had a big smile on his face.

"Oh, crap," I said.

"Baby Girl is a term of endearment," Pogue said poking me in the ribs. Caleb and Tyler laughed. I knew that comment would come back and bite me in the ass.

"Now it makes sense," Reid said. We all looked at him with a confused look. "Tyler's victory dance," he said. We nodded in understanding. "Sam, why are you starting school on Monday?"

"The Provost gave me a few days to get settled."

"Well I will see you guys later, I have to meet my lab partner," Pogue touched fists with the guys. He messed up my hair. "Later Lil Bit."

I smoothed back my hair. "Later Pogo," I said with a grin. He gave me dirty look. "Term of endearment, remember?" He shook his head and smiled. Caleb and Reid were laughing. "Laugh all you want, but I will have nicknames for the both of you." They stopped laughing.

"I'll see you guys later," I headed for the stairs. I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around to find Reid holding my hand.

"I hope you didn't think I was rude to you or trying to make you feel uncomfortable," he was rubbing the back of my hand.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" I said lifting our hands.

"Something like that," he smirked. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I'll see you soon Sexy." He kissed my cheek as he let my hand go. He walked away towards Caleb and Tyler. They didn't look happy. I shook my head and climbed up the stairs to my room. The boy was too sexy for his own good.

* * *

***A/N I understand if you don't feel like leaving a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I walked into my room stepping on something that was on the floor. I picked up an envelope that was kind of bulky. Inside were a letter and some keys. I open the letter to read it.

SAMANTHA,

I FORGOT I MADE ARRANGEMENTS TO HANG WITH SOME FRIENDS AFTER SCHOOL. YOU CAN USE MY CAR TO GO SHOPPING FOR SNACKS AND WHATEVER ELSE YOU NEED TO GET. THE CAR IS LOCATED IN THE FOURTH ROW, RIGHT SIDE AND IT'S THE SIXTH CAR DOWN. IT'S THE BLACK DODGE MAGNUM. LATER BABY GIRL.

CHASE

I sighed when I got to the end of the note. I didn't see him downstairs. Chase can be so great. He's letting me drive his car. Then he can be dark and cold with the later baby girl line. I sat on my bed thinking of the conversations I've had with Chase. Each one always ends with me feeling like he is not telling me everything or he's lying about something. The more I thought about it, the more I could feel my power humming to be used.

I held out my hand for the book I took from David aka the sperm donor. I opened the book and let it go to the page I wanted to read. It only had about ten pages. The first five were spells called creations. Most were dark and gave me the creeps. The one called darkling was the scariest. It uses the spirit of a dead person.

_The girls of the Covenant are not cursed with the death. They are limited in their power. They are never stronger than the males of the Covenant._

Every time I read that passage it makes me feel as if the girls are a disgrace to their family and Covenant.

_There are only two incidents of a girl being stronger than the males. In each case, the girl could not handle the power after they ascended. They were driven mad to the point of insanity. They were killed by their own hand. Both girls were from the Putnam line._

Great, something to look forward to after I ascend. I get the feeling that the Putnam line is cursed.

_The girls will receive their powers at the young age of thirteen, just as the boys receive their own power. They will obey the teachings of the Elders, their fathers, as well as the rest of the Covenant. They will learn to control their __power. Never use it against the males of the Covenant or they will be punished._

It makes it sound like a fight, girls vs. boys.

_There are three types of powers bestowed on the girls. The first is no power. The second is slight power. Slight power is the ability to move small items. The third is full power. Full power is the ability to create energy. Although the_  
_energy is weak, it still is more than the first. The second and third types of power of these girls are considered to have full power. None of the girls have ever passed their abilities to their offsprings._

_At the age of eighteen, once they have ascended the Covenant will find them men to marry. The girls will only marry outside the Covenant unless they have full power. Those with the power will not be allowed to marry. One family must never have more power than another. No blending of the families. It is forbidden._

_If a girl does procreate within the Covenant that offspring shall_

The offspring will what? I don't know why the page was torn but it has to be important. I think that was the reason David wanted to know if I had power. I still remember him throwing an energy ball at me. I could have blocked it, but then he would have known the full extent of my power. When it hit me, I thought I was going to pass out.

I closed the book placing it back on the top shelf of my closet. I went back to my bed and let my mind wander. I felt Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Tyler and Reid's essence. I didn't read their minds. I don't like to intrude on other people's private thoughts. Plus it gives me a headache. They were all in Economics. I starting searching for Chase but I couldn't find him. I was going to search again when I felt this black energy pushing my energy back.

Hmmm, that was weird. I only felt this one other time and that was back home. I tried to find away around it but the bad energy was blocking me. I pulled my power back little by little. I stretched my arms and legs. I could feel my eyes changing back to their normal color.

I grabbed my bathroom stuff and headed for the showers. It was nice and quiet. I took my time. I let the hot water run over my back muscles. My mind wandered to the guys. They all seem really nice. Reid scared me a little. He was intense and those eyes could hypnotize you. I bet the girls just follow him around like little puppy dogs. Pogue was sweet for loaning me his jacket, but he has a girlfriend or something close to it. Kate….for a minute I thought of Chase's 'friend' Kate, but I bet there are a lot of girls with the name Kate at this school.

I quickly washed my hair and rinsed it. Once I was done washing my body, I started to towel off. I wrapped the towel around me and put my robe over the towel. I'm glad I remembered to bring the robe. It was nice and warm. I grabbed my stuff and headed back to my room.

I locked my door once I go back to my room. I went straight to the dresser. I opened the top drawer containing my undergarments. The black lace bra with matching boy cut panties was the winner today. I changed into my bra and panties. I wrapped my hair in the towel. I walked to the closet and pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans. I put on a black long sleeve shirt and grabbed a dark blue shirt to wear over the long sleeve. It was still cold but if I get hot, I could take off one the shirts. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and then pulled the towel off my head. I hung the towel up. I looked in the mirror and debated on curly or straight hair. It's not like I'm in hurry. Straight hair wins.

An hour later my hair was done. I put on mascara and some lip gloss. After I tied my shoes I was ready to go. I grabbed my hoodie, phone, wallet, car keys and threw them into my purse. I grabbed the room key locked my door. The hallway was empty as well as the stairs and common room. The sun was out with just a few clouds in the sky. I went in search for my brothers' car.

The sunlight was hitting the car at the right angle. The car looked like it was glowing. Chase had the most amazing car. The color alone made it look stealth. I hit the alarm and climbed in the driver seat. I started the engine and it roared to life. The line from _Top Gun_ came to mind, "I feel the need. The need for speed." I wanted to test how fast the car could go but I didn't want to crash my brother's car.

The drive to town was quick. I found a convenient store and parked the car. I was about to head into the store when I noticed a coffee shop across the street. I needed a caffeine fix. I crossed the street. I could smell the coffee and baked goods. I opened the door and a little bell jingled. It smelled so good. I walked up to the counter and looked over the menu.

"Hi. Welcome to The Coffee House. What can I make for you today?" The woman behind the counter had a smile on her face. She looked like she was in her mid to late twenties. Her blonde hair was up in a bun. She had big brown eyes that looked as big as an owl with her glasses on. She seemed nice though.

"I'll have a large caramel macchiato and a blueberry muffin, please," I returned her smile.

"Name please." She grabbed a cup and started to write on it.

"Sam." I paid for my coffee and muffin.

She turned towards the coffee machines. I took a seat by the window. The clouds were rolling in but the sun was still shining. I hope it doesn't rain.

"Sam, orders ready." I got up and went to the counter to get my stuff. There were a few people in the shop. They were either reading or on their laptops. I went back to my table. I took my time eating my muffin and drinking my coffee.

"Would you care for a sample of our cinnamon rolls?" I turned to my right and noticed the girl from behind the counter was holding a tray.

"Thanks." I took a piece and placed it on my coffee lid. My phone vibrated in purse.

I had a text message but I didn't recognize the number. I opened my phone to get the message.

***?-Hey Baby Girl. How's your day going?**

***me-Fine, just having coffee and a muffin. BTW who is this?**

I had a feeling it was Tyler. Sarah was the only one who had my number.

***?-I'm hurt, you don't know?**

It was Tyler. I saved his number to my phone.

***me-Tyler shouldn't you be paying attention in class?**

I hope he doesn't get caught texting.

***Ty-Just finished my test in english. We missed you at lunch.**

I looked at the time. It was almost three in the afternoon.

***me-I have no idea what time lunch is. Some guide you are...hehehe**

***Ty-Didn't you get Sarah's message? I could always have Reid show you around. He's been bugging Sarah for your number ever since she sent you a text about lunch.**

I don't think Reid would show me anything but his room. I looked at my phone and noticed I had a missed message from Sarah.

***Sarah-Hey join us of for lunch at 11:45. Same table as this morning if you get there early.**

Damn, I was probably in the shower or doing my hair.

***me-I missed Sarah's text. Sure I would love for Reid to show me around…..not**

I ate the cinnamon roll. Mmmm that was good. I should grab one for the guys and Sarah. Maybe even one for her roommate too. I still haven't met her. I grabbed my purse. I tossed the empty cup and wrapper in the trash. I walked up to the counter to order the cinnamon rolls. My phone started to vibrate.

***Ty-I'd love to show you around. I could show the best ride in town, but you have to be horizontal to get the full effect. **

What the hell? It can't be Tyler. He isn't that crude.

***Ty- Sorry, Reid grabbed my phone. Pogue hit him behind the head for you lol Where are you?**

"How was everything Sam?" the woman behind the counter asked. I noticed her name tag said Beth.

"Great Beth," I replied. "It was so good that I want to order seven cinnamon rolls."

"No problem. Let me get those for you." I pulled out my wallet when she came back. She packed the cinnamon rolls in a nice tray. I paid for the cinnamon rolls and gave her a wave as I walked out the door.

***me-I am leaving the coffee shop, but I got you guys cinnamon rolls. I'm headed to the store for snacks and school supplies. Do you need anything?**

I opened the car and placed the rolls on the passenger seat. I hit the alarm and walked into the store.

***Ty-Condoms lots of them**

***me-?**

It has to be Reid. I smiled as I pictured Pogue hitting Reid behind the head. I grabbed a cart as I put my purse on the seat. I grabbed water and chips. I was looking at the cookies when my phone vibrated. I was going to ignore it but it was an incoming call from Tyler.

"Hey Ty. So what brand of condoms do you want?" I asked laughing.

"Very funny Sam," he said laughing. "Reid is such a tool. He sent you the text about the condoms."

"I had a feeling it was him. What is his problem? Is he bored or just nosey?" I put chocolate chip cookies in the cart.

"I think he likes you but Pogue isn't happy about it." He sounded hesitant to reveal that information.

"Pogue is just being a friend. Besides he has a girlfriend. But Reid on the other hand seems like the type of guy to hit on any and all girls within his vicinity." I smiled as my heart fluttered that Pogue was not happy with Reid taking an interest in me. I started to frown. He has a girlfriend.

"That pretty much sums up Reid," Tyler said. "I do need something from the store if you don't mind."

"Anything for you, Ty."

"I just need toothpaste."

"Okay. Your teeth care is in very good hands. I won't let you down." I laughed giving him a salute, but of course he couldn't see it.

"Thanks, Baby Girl. Call when you get back to the dorms. I'll help you carry your stuff upstairs."

"Thanks, Baby Boy." We hung up and I continued with my shopping.

I didn't want to buy too much stuff but I also wanted a variety of things. I grabbed pudding cups, Jell-O cups, candy and popcorn. I grabbed the toothpaste for Tyler. School supplies were the last thing I wanted to buy, but I would need pens and notebooks for Monday.

I headed for the checkout counter when I thought of Chase. I wonder if he needs anything. I pulled out my phone and sent a text.

***me-I am at the store. Do you need anything?**

If he did I'm sure he would have put it in the note. But it doesn't hurt to ask.

***Chase-No, but thanks for asking. Don't forget Tyler's toothpaste**

Crap. Here I am accusing him of hiding things from me and I'm the worst sister ever. I only asked him as an after thought. He probably thinks I'm going to treat my friends better than I do my own brother.

***me-Don't be mad **

***Chase-I'm not. Just be careful around them. They like to use people. **

I didn't get that feeling from any of them including Reid. I wonder if he had a bad experience with them. How bad could it be though? School has only been in session for three almost four weeks.

***me-I will. Thanks**

Maybe I could ask Tyler if there is friction between them and Chase. I just have to figure out how to ask without letting on that Chase and I are related.

***Chase-No problem. That's what I'm here for. I always have your back.**

***me-Same here**

I stood in line to pay for my stuff. I looked at the time. I can't believe it's almost five. I had everything on the counter. The checkout clerk was quick. He scanned and bagged all the items. They were sitting nicely in the cart. I paid for my things.

I opened the trunk and put the bags and the water inside. I had just put my seatbelt on when it started to pour. Well at least it waited until I was inside the car. Damn it. I don't have an umbrella. Crap. Hopefully Tyler will have one. I pulled out of the parking spot and headed back to school. I noticed a bar named Nicky's. I could barely make out the people going in but they looked kind of young to be in a bar. They looked my age.

The rain was letting up a bit. I parked the car. I was about to text Tyler when the car door opened. I jumped in my seat with my hand over my mouth. I held in the scream that was trying to force its way out.

"Chase!" I yelled. "Oh my god, you scared the crap of me."

"I hope I didn't because if you did, then you have to clean it up." He was laughing so hard his face was red.

"You are such a jerk." I pushed him out of the way. I opened the trunk and grabbed the three bags and the water. I tossed him the car keys.

"I'm sorry, don't be upset." He gave me a sad face.

"Fine, but you really scared me," I said. I was at the steps to the dorms.

"I would help you in but I think the cavalry is here to escort you," he said bitterly. He turned and walked towards the parking lot. I looked through the window of the doors and noticed Tyler at the top of the stairs.

"Chase, you don't have to leave," I said. He just waved his hand as if to dismiss me.

Tyler was at the bottom of the stairs walking across the common room. I looked back at Chase, but he was gone. Why doesn't he like them? I hate this feeling of being caught between Chase and them. But it's starting to feel one-sided. I need to think about this some more.

"Sam," Tyler was walking through the door. "Sorry I missed your text. I hope you weren't planning on carrying all of this up to your room by yourself?" He grabbed the water and two of the bags.

I didn't text him. "No, I was just waiting for you." I gave him a smile. I grabbed the other two bags and followed him into the common room. I pulled out my phone and checked my text messages.

***me-Baby Boy I'm here. Please help me with my bags. Thanks.**

I never sent that message. Chase scared me before I could do anything. I put my phone away. Tyler was talking about his classes. I missed the whole conversation. At least he didn't ask me any questions.


	6. Chapter 6

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I can't believe how soaked you are Sam," Tyler was putting the stuff I bought away. I was toweling off in the bathroom.

"Well I did have to wait for you to help me. I just think that's its unfair that it stopped raining as soon as you walked out the door." I changed into a pair a sweats and tank top. My straight hair was now curly. I dried my hair and put some mousse in it. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm lucky." He was sitting on the sofa with a bag of chips and a bottle of water.

"Don't you look comfortable," I said. He opened his mouth to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. "I was playing. You deserve to kick back and relax. You did put the snacks away." I grabbed a water bottle and sat next to him.

He smiled. "True, I think I deserve a candy," he pulled out a candy bar from the side of the sofa. He held it up grinning. I punched him in the arm playfully. He tapped me in the arm.

"Ouch," I said holding my right arm. Damn bruises.

"Sam, who did that to your arm?" he sounded concerned. But his eyes showed anger.

"A…..would you believe it if I said I fell," I asked. I looked at him with the best innocent face I could muster up.

"I would," he said tapping the bruise. "But the bruise is an imprint of a hand." He let go of my arm.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't do anything." I held out my pinkie for him to shake.

He hesitated before he hooked his pinkie with mine. Then he gave devilish smile. "Okay, I promise not to do anything." I arched my eyebrow at him. "What? I just pinkie sweared like a little kid."

"Why do I get the feeling your setting me up?" I asked letting his pinkie go. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you so paranoid?" He asked. He crossed his arms over his chest too.

I looked at him. He was hiding something. "I am not paranoid. I just think your hiding something."

"Why would I hide something from you?" he looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Okay, stop looking at me like that," I said turning his head away from me. I started laughing. I put my hands in my lap. He turned to face me. "The day Aaron showed me to the dorms, he grabbed my arm and made some comments. But in all honesty he didn't mean to grab me so hard. I was wearing a coat with thick padding in the arms and I didn't even feel it." I could see him clenching his jaw.

"If your coat was thick, he had to really grab you to make that type of bruise," he was looking at the bruise again.

"I didn't think about that," I said looking at the bruise too. I looked up and Tyler was looking at me.

"Aaron is prick. He doesn't think about anyone but himself. He's been known for taking advantage of girls. He treats them like dirt. If he bothers you again, make sure you tell one us. Okay," he said. He gave me a hug. I nodded my head. I felt my body shaking. "Hey it's ok." He was rubbing my back. My cheeks felt wet.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." I wiped the tears away and looked at Tyler.

"Did he try anything?" He held my chin when I tried to look away.

"No," He let go of my chin. "He was following me down the hall after I told him to leave me alone. He was still making comments. I reached into my bag and grabbed my pepper spray. The only reason he stop following me was this girl named Kira walked out of one of the rooms." It finally hit me. I know why I cried. He could have done a lot worse to me than a bruise. "Has he ever hurt a girl before?" I couldn't even think the word.

"There was an incident a year ago. But the girl transferred out." He looked sad.

"Tyler did you know the girl?" I reached for his hand and held it between my hands.

"I did." He looked away. I didn't know what to say. I rubbed the top of his hand. "I never told anyone about her. He turned to look at me and he had tears in his eyes. "It was my fault."

"You don't have to talk about it," I wiped the single tear that fell from his eye. My heart ached for Tyler. I hated that he was hurting. He took a deep breath and let it out. I don't believe Tyler could ever hurt a girl, let alone allow someone else to hurt a girl.

"I think I want to talk about it. If you're willing to listen?" I nodded. "Her name was Victoria Winters. She was beautiful. I had a crush on her for about a year. I finally worked up the nerve to talk to her. I didn't tell the guys because I knew Reid would give me bad advice. Pogue was having trouble with Kate, as usual. Caleb was dealing with his mom. I had English with her. It was actually the only class I didn't have the guys or Kate. She had blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes." He took a drink of water as I let go of his hand. I grabbed my water bottle and took a drink.

"I asked her out to dinner. She was so cute when she said yes. She got really shy and asked if I was sure I really wanted to go out with her." He laughed at the memory. "We went to a restaurant in Boston. I wanted her to know that I really wanted to know her and that I wasn't one of those guys who took a girl out for only one thing. We had a really great time. We didn't get home till three in the morning. We decided to keep us a secret. She didn't want to deal with the gossip mill here and I didn't want to deal with the guys. I liked having something that was mine." He looked at me. I know I had a confused look on my face.

"The guys and I all grew up together. We know everything that goes on with each other. We're like brothers. Our parents were best friends so naturally we all became best friends. We would spend the night at each other's houses so much that we all have rooms at each other's houses. Caleb is like the unspoken leader of the group. He is the one that keeps us in line. Making sure we don't get into too much trouble. He's the big brother of the group. Pogue is the peace keeper. Reid is the trouble maker. I am the reasonable one. We look out for each other." I understand what he meant. They shared everything since they were infants. He had something that didn't have to do with all of them.

"After two weeks of dating, she was ready to tell everyone. Of course I wasn't. We got into a huge argument. She felt I was ashamed of her but it was the opposite. I was falling for her. The more time we spent together, the more my feelings grew. But it also made me want to keep us a secret. Everything was going so well, I didn't want to jinx it. We didn't talk for three days. But eventually we worked things out." He took a drink of water.

"We were able to keep it a secret for a month. It wasn't that difficult to make time for each other. We were together almost every day. Victoria was excited about celebrating our one month anniversary. We talked about letting our friends know about us. We figured if we could go a month without any problems then we could survive all the teenage drama. I took her out for our anniversary. We had dinner at the same restaurant from our first date. Everything was perfect. That was the night we were first together." He looked away. His cheeks were turning red.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even move. I knew this was difficult for him. I felt like I wanted to protect him. But it was different from the way I felt about Chase. With Tyler it felt natural to be here listening to him and wanting to comfort him. It was almost sisterly.

"The following night we planned on letting all our friends know. We were meeting at Nicky's." I gave him look and shrugged. "Nicky's is a bar we hang out at. There are pool tables, foosball, dance floor and a small arcade area. I'll take you sometime its fun." I just nodded. "I was playing pool with Reid when she walked in with her friends. Pogue and Kate were late. The plan was to wait until all of our friends were there before we told them. She walked past us heading to girls room. Reid happen to see her and smirked. At first I thought he was checking her out. I didn't mind because I knew that she was my girl and it would be great to see the look on Reid's face when he tried to make a move." I took a drink of my water and pulled the throw blanket around me.

"I asked Reid what was the smirk for and he just shrugged and laughed. I let it go figuring he would tell me later. Reid can't keep secrets from me. I can always tell when he's lying. Even though Caleb, Pogue, Reid and I are best friends, Reid and I are close and Pogue and Caleb close too. Aaron came over to challenge us to a game of pool. We had just starting playing when Victoria walked by and Aaron made a comment. Reid just laughed. I was going to let it go when Aaron asked Reid if he wanted to make a side bet. Reid said it was too early to play. But the rule is they can't use the same girls from two weeks ago. So I asked what the side bet was. Aaron said that two weeks ago they bet who could get the girl first. It's a stupid game and I don't encourage it. Reid won the bet. But they changed the rules. It was still a game of pool and the guys had to tie one hand behind their back. The guy would take a girl home. The winner was whoever could get a girl to agree to the rules first won." He got up and started to pace.

"Reid played a game of pool. He showed the girl how to play and then suggested they play for loser has to sleep with the winner. Like I said Reid won. He got the money from Aaron and got the girl in bed. They were still talking about when Reid said that they can't use the same girls. It has to be new girls. Aaron was pissed but agreed. He said too bad because Victoria Winters looked good tonight. I felt like the air had been sucked out of my lungs. I asked Reid if he slept with Victoria. He said yeah. It happen the night I decided to be a pansy and not go out. So he took her to his house, because of course his parents weren't home. I told them I had to use the bathroom. I left them at the pool table. I thought I was going to be sick. I walked out of the bathroom and found Victoria standing in the hallway. She said Pogue and Kate and just gotten there and now was a perfect time to tell our friends." He stopped pacing and return to the couch.

"I asked if she slept with Reid. She looked at me and said no. I could tell she was lying. She was looking everywhere else avoiding my eyes. I lost it. I called her a slut for sleeping with my best friend. She said she thought we were done. I felt so stupid for falling for her. I told her that it was over. Now she can fuck who ever she wants. She started to cry. I just couldn't look at her. She reached out to me and I pushed her away. I walked back out and went straight to the bar. By the time Reid found me. I was drunk. I don't remember coming back to the dorms. The guys were shocked I had been drinking, because I normally don't drink. The next morning I had six missed phone calls and four new texts. I just ignored them. I had a pity party for myself. Monday morning I walked into first period and I heard that Aaron was taken into custody for allegdly raping a girl." He looked away and put his head in his hands.

"I went to English class, I almost skipped class. I didn't want to see her. I was so hurt. When class started I noticed that Victoria wasn't in class. I figured she didn't want to see me. I thought about what I had said to her and I felt terrible. I pulled out my phone to text her when I noticed she had sent me texts for the last two days. I had over ten missed called from her. The texted varied from calling her to she never wanted to see me again. After class I called her but she didn't answer. When I got back to my dorm, Reid was there. He told me about Aaron and the girl he raped. He was one of the last few people still at Nicky's. Aaron was buying drinks for Victoria. Reid walked out with a brunette he met earlier and was fooling around with her in the parking lot. He noticed when Victoria and Aaron walked out heading for his car. Reid had to give the police a statement. No one had seen Aaron or Victoria but one of Aaron friends told him that Aaron was at home waiting for this to blow over. Aaron was telling everyone that they did have sex, but it was consensual." He got up and started to pace again.

"I went to her dorm room but her roommate told me she was had just left with her parents. I ran down the stairs and found her putting her bags in a car. I called out to her. She looked at me with such anger and hatred. She asked her parents to give us a moment. She told me what happen with Aaron. She was so drunk that she passed out and when she woke up he was on top of her. His family was trying to keep her from pressing charges. They had even gone so far as to threaten her father's job. She told me she was leaving Spencer and never coming back. There was nothing for her here anymore. I told her I was sorry for the things I said that night. I regret not listening to her and giving her a chance to explain things. I begged her to stay and to give us a chance. I was holding her hands. She told me it was my fault. She never would have gotten drunk if I had stayed by her side. She was raped because of me. I left her there for Aaron to take advantage of. She slapped me. I was never to call her again. She told me the hatred she felt for me was just as equally proportioned to the hatred she felt for Aaron. She got into the car and left. I never heard from her again." He stopped pacing and stared out the window.

The rain had picked up. It was pouring harder than earlier today. My cheeks were wet. I wiped the tears away. I stood and walked to Tyler. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my cheek on his back. I fet his body slightly shake. I don't know how long we stayed that way. He turned around and wrapped his arms around me. He placed his head on top of my head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you do know that it wasn't your fault." I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were a little red.

"If I had stayed, Aaron wouldn't have taken advantage of her. It was my fault," he pulled away and walked to the couch and sat down. I felt so angry at this Victoria girl. I know what happen to her was terrible, but she chose to stay at Nicky's. She chose to drink with Aaron. If anyone is to blame it's Aaron. I sat next to Tyler and took his hand.

"Ty, listen. Did you tell Victoria to stay at Nicky's by herself?"

He looked away. "No."

"Did you tell her to drink till she got drunk?" I know it was probably mean to do this, but he had to know that it wasn't his fault.

"No, I didn't. But it doesn't change the fact that she did." He looked so sad.

"Tyler, did she know how Aaron treats girls?"

"I know where you going with this, don't blame her," he pulled his hand away from me. He was angry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. I was either going to make him realize he didn't cause Victoria's rape or push him into hating me. I was willing to take the chance.

"So what if she knew about Aaron. If I had stayed she would have been fine." He got up and walked to the door. He opened the door to walk out. He turned around with anger in his eyes. "You didn't know her and you don't know me. You have no clue want you're talking about. I thought you were different. But here you are blaming Victoria for her rape instead of that son of bitch Aaron. What the hell is wrong with you?" He walked out slamming the door behind him.

He hates me. Damn it. I should have kept my big mouth shut. I got up and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and took off the bit of makeup I had on. I pushed too far. I walked out of the bathroom and paced around the room. I felt cooped up. I needed air but it was still raining.

I remembered there was a gym somewhere off the common room. I changed into cotton shorts and grabbed a hand towel. I headed out the door locking it. I found the gym quite fast. There were two guys lifting weights and a girl on a stationary bike. I got on the treadmill. I just ran letting my mind wander.

I know what I did was right but I still felt bad. He has to know that no matter what, it wasn't his fault. She made the choice to stay and drink with Aaron. But the full blame does belong to Aaron. I can't believe he got away with it. I kept running. I didn't think I would stop. I was angry with myself. I shouldn't have pushed so hard. I am such an idiot. I was so absorbed in my own little world that I didn't realize that the machine was slowing down.

"Sam, are you okay?"

I was breathing heavily. I grabbed the towel and wiped my face. "Pogue what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Kate. When she is really pissed off, she comes down here to work off her anger." He was looking at me weird.

"What?" I got off the machine. Damn I was thirsty. I forgot to grab a water.

"What's going on? Your eyes are red as if you been crying." He walked with me out of the gym.

"It's nothing. I'm just having a bad day." I took a deep breath. Running helped release some of the tension I was feeling earlier. Pogue stopped walking and grabbed my arm to stop me. We were in front of a vending machine. He put money into the machine and made a selection.

"Here drink this," he handed me a bottle of water. I took it and drank it. "If you need to talk, I am more than willing to listen." He gave my shoulder a little shove. I smiled.

"Thanks," I sighed. "Tyler and I had a little argument," I said. He just nodded his head. We were walking up the stairs. "I don't like to argue, it makes me feel all tense. Running helps. I actually prefer running outside, but I don't know the area that well, plus it's raining. I don't know Tyler that well. I'm hoping I didn't ruin what could be a good friendship."

"Tyler is one of the most forgiving guys I know. Hell Reid has done some pretty shitty things to him, but he always forgives him. Just give him some time. Besides if you keep running there isn't going to be much left of you." He looked me up and down. I felt a little self-conscious but also flattered.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said gently bumping him in the arm. "So I take you and Kate are still having problems."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Something like that." I noticed we were standing in front of my room. I opened the door and walked in. "Hey what happen to your arm?" Damn it I forgot about the bruises. "Did Tyler do this?" I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Do you really think Tyler would ever do something like this to a girl?" I searched his eyes to see if he would think that lowly of his good friend.

"No, of course not. I don't even know why I said that." He rubbed the back of his neck again. "Who did that Sam?"

"Please don't make a big thing out of it. I just want to forget about it."

"If I promise to leave it alone, do you promise to tell me later?" He was serious.

I stuck out my pinkie. He looked at me funny but I just arched my eyebrow at him. He hooked his pinkie with mine. I love the feel of his skin on mine, but he has a girlfriend. "I pinkie swear." He chuckled but didn't push it.

"I can't believe I just pinkie swore with you. I feel like I'm ten years old again." He left go of my pinkie.

"What's wrong with being ten?"

"Nothing, if you're ten." He smiled.

"Thanks for the water and for listening to me. I really appreciate it." I gave him a smile. "I'd give you a hug but I'm sweaty." I wrinkled my nose.

He gave that smile that made my stomach do a flip. "Sweat doesn't bother me." He took a step towards me and then stopped when his phone started ringing. He got his phone out and answered it. "Hey Caleb," he said.

I turned away to give him privacy. I went into the bathroom and threw the hand towel in the hamper. I gathered my shower stuff. I walked back into my room.

"I have to go. Caleb needs some help." I walked him to the door. Pogue messed with my hair. "Later Lil Bit." He smiled and walked out the door. I grabbed my shower stuff and headed for the door. My phone rang. I went to answer it.

"Hello," I didn't look at the caller ID.

"Hey Sam its Reid."

"Oh hey Reid, what's up?" I sat on my bed with my shower stuff on my lap. I should have known that he would eventually get my number.

"You probably don't know, but the school is having the Fall Harvest Dance this Saturday. I was wonder if maybe you liked to go?" He was so calm and smooth. I could just hear that smirk in his voice.

"Reid, that's sweet but I don't have a dress." I was flattered he would even ask me.

"I had a feeling you would say no. But that's cool. The winter formal is in December. You and I are going to that one. No excuses." He was one confident guy. I actually liked that but Reid could be dangerous for any girls' heart.

I laughed. "Apparently I don't have a choice in the matter." I bet he had that smirk on his face right now. "Thanks for the invite Reid."

"You're welcome. You don't seem surprised that I have your number." He sounded curious.

"I have a feeling when you want something, you pretty much get it. I'm flattered you took the trouble to get my number." I laughed.

"Baby Girl you have no idea what I am capable of when I set my mind to it." His voice sounded so sexy that I was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. I could picture those eyes. My phone beeped. I looked at the caller ID this time. It was Sarah.

"Reid, Sarah is on the other line. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing Sexy," he said. "Bye."

"Bye Reid." I clicked my other line. "Hey Sarah."

"Sam, have you talked to Reid?" She sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, I was just on the phone with him."

"Did he ask you to the dance?"

"Yes, he did. But I said no. I really have nothing to wear."

"Oh, are you sure? I mean you could borrow something from me or Kate." She sounded disappointed.

"I did promise to go with him to the Winter Formal Dance." I heard her squeal. "Why don't I help you get ready for the dance on Saturday?"

"Oh my god, that would be great. You can finally met Kate. She's Pogue's girlfriend. You will love her. She's a great person." I can't wait to meet her. Maybe by then she and Pogue will be on better terms.

"Let's meet around eleven. We can have lunch and get manicures and pedicures. Just have a fun girl's day before the dance."

"That sounds perfect. I'll let Kate know. Bye Sam."

"Bye Sarah." I grabbed my shower stuff. I locked the door and headed for the showers. I needed a long hot shower.

* * *

***A/N Thanks for the reviews. Also thank you to the people following the story. I really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up to music playing. I looked around for my phone. "Hello," I whispered. I was so tired. Tyler still wasn't talking to me. I took his jacket, toothpaste and cinnamon rolls to his and Reid's room. But he wouldn't look at me when Reid opened the door.

"Sam, it's mom," her voice was frantic. She sounded so scared.

"Mom, what happen?" I was fully awake. I sat up in bed moving the blankets from me. The clock by the bed read 12:05 a.m.

"It's your father. There was an accident. They are preparing him for surgery," she was sobbing so hard. I could barely make out the words. Oh my god, daddy. Please be ok.

"Mom, please don't cry. Everything will be fine." I got out of bed and went to my closet. I grabbed my small duffel bag. I put pants and shirts inside. I went to my dresser and grabbed some undergarments. "Mom, I'm getting on the first flight out. Don't worry, I'm coming home."

"I love you baby. Be careful," she was still crying. I hate that I am so far away.

"I love you too mom. Tell daddy I will see him soon." I felt a lump in my throat. I can't cry yet. "Bye mom. I'll see you soon," I choked out.

"Bye baby," she whispered.

I stuffed my charger into the duffel bag. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I changed out of my pajamas. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black wife beater and a black hoodie. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on my black converse. I picked up my phone to call Tyler but he's not talking to me. I called Chase. Maybe he can give me a ride to the airport. It went straight to voicemail. I can't believe he isn't answering. I tried again but got the same result. I dialed information and they connected me to a cab company. I got on my laptop and looked up flights. I only wanted direct flights.

"Thank you for calling Yellow Fun Taxi, how may I help you?" The woman was way too happy at twelve in the morning.

"Hi, I need a cab." I just hope it doesn't take long.

"Okay, what is the address?"

"I don't know the address. I am at Spencer Academy. The dorm section of the campus." I hope that helped.

"We do a bit of pick-up and drop-offs to and from Spencer. I know exactly where you're located. I can have someone there in fifteen minutes. Where are we dropping you off tonight?"

"The airport, please." I need to verify the time for my flight. I scrolled through trying to find a direct flight.

"Please be out front in fifteen minutes. Thank you and have a nice night."

"Thanks." I hung up and purchased my ticket for home. If everything went according to clock work, I would make it there with forty minutes to spare. I grabbed my bag, wallet, phone, iPod and key. I locked the door as I left. The hall was a little creepy but I didn't have time dwell on it. I went down the steps passing the common room. I still had ten minutes before the cab got here. It was raining outside. I took a sit in one of the big arm chairs. I heard the door open and voices.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I recognized that voice. It was Tyler.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Don't worry," the second voice said. That was Reid. I wonder who they are talking about.

"I'm tired. I just want to hit my bed and knock out." Tyler sounded tired. I kept quiet and sunk a little lower in my chair. I checked my watch. The cab should be outside in a minute or two. The guys were just about to climb the stairs when Reid stopped.

"I'm going to grab a soda. Do you want one?" I couldn't hear Tyler's response. I got up from the chair and headed for the door.

"Do you make it a habit of listening to other people's conversations," Tyler said. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was still angry. I turned to face him.

"No, I just happen to be sitting here when you two walked in." I made a gesture to him and Reid. "But don't worry, I'm leaving." Reid took a step towards me but I shook my head no. I gave Tyler a polite smile and walked out the door. Luckily it stopped raining.

I can't believe he is acting like a jerk. I was waiting on the steps for the cab. I heard the doors open behind me. I didn't bother to turn around. I really didn't care who it was that came out.

"You must have really pissed off Baby Boy. I haven't seen him this upset since I think last year. I slept with a girl I think he was crushing on." I turned to see Reid standing next to me ready to sit on the steps next to me. He must be talking about Victoria Winters.

"Yeah well, I aim to please." I really didn't want to talk but it looked like Reid wasn't going to give me a choice. I checked my watch. The cab is three minutes late. Great, that means I will only have thirty-seven minutes to spare. I hate cutting it so close. I heard the door open behind us. I didn't even bother to check who it was. I knew it had to be Tyler. Who else would be awake at this time?

"What's with the bag? Didn't like being told to mind your own business?" Tyler stood in front of me.

"Ty quit being a jerk." Reid stood up. I saw the cab headlights coming towards us. I stood up facing Tyler.

"For your information, my dad was in a car accident and was heading into surgery when my mom called me crying." I pushed past Tyler and headed for the cab. The driver opened the door for me. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Sam, I'm sorry about your dad. Call me when you have news on his condition." I turned towards Reid and gave him a weak smile. I had tears in my eyes.

"Thanks, Reid. I will." I climbed in the cab and left as Tyler took a step towards me.

"Sam," Tyler said. I just turned away from him. I can't deal with his problems when I have enough to worry about with my dad. The cab pulled away from the curb.

If we arrive at the airport with no more delays, I will have thirty-four minutes to spare. My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Tyler. I hit end sending it to voicemail. I will call him when I get to the airport. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my dad. Please dad you have to be ok. I couldn't stand it if something bad happen to him. I didn't ask my mom if she was ok. I don't even know if she was in the accident as well.

I can't believe Chase didn't answer. I called him twice. Maybe his phone is on silent. Or his phone could be dead. I could have used a brother tonight. I know he doesn't know my dad, but he knows me and I needed him tonight. I'm hurt but I can't be upset. There are so many things that could've happen that would explain why he didn't answer his phone.

My phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID. "Tyler if you're calling to make me feel bad, please don't. I have enough to worry about with my dad." I could feel my body tense up. I don't want to argue with him.

"Sam I'm sorry. I was a jerk. Please, I hate that you left thinking I don't care about your feelings. You're the first girl I feel a connection to. It was so great to talk to someone who didn't want anything in return. Please don't hate me or be mad at me. I like having someone to talk to besides the guys." He didn't give me a chance to say anything. He rushed through his apology almost without breathing.

"Tyler breathe." I could hear him taking a breath. "I don't hate you. Yes you were being a jerk in the common room and by the steps. But I understand why you were upset," I felt some of the tension fade away.

"Why didn't you call me? I would have taken you to the airport." I could hear Reid in the background. "Reid said next time to call him."

"Actually, you were the first person I thought of calling, but since you were mad at me, I didn't want to bother you."

"You can call me anytime Baby Girl. For some reason you and I just clicked. I feel like I can trust you and talk to you. Almost like a sister." I could imagine his face turning red.

"I feel the same way about you to Baby Boy." I do. We just click. The way I feel about Tyler is the way I wish I felt about Chase. I don't know why I can't have that with him.

"Hey Baby Girl, call us when you land. I don't care what time it is. We want to make sure you get home safely," said Reid. "I want to make sure my Winter Formal date is okay."

I laughed. "Is that all you care about? Why did you take the phone from Tyler?"

"No, but I wanted you to laugh. Plus, I know you wanted to talk to me." I could picture that smirk on his face. "Don't forget to call."

"I won't forget I promise." Reid may be a flirt but underneath that confident player attitude, he is a good guy. "Hey Reid," I said.

"Yes," he answered cocky.

"I may not know Tyler that well but can you keep an eye on him. I have a feeling that he is going sulk until he can apologize in person."

Reid chuckled. "I think you know Tyler better than you think. That is exactly what he is going to do."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know he would be like that?" he sounded curious.

"Because that's what I would do. I wouldn't feel comfortable until I knew for sure the other person knew how sorry I was." I let out a sigh. Reid made a noise. "What was that?"

"Sorry, Tyler wants the phone back. I'll talk to you later Sam. Here's Tyler." Reid said.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Poor Tyler.

"Ty, please stop. You don't have to keep apologizing. We're good. I promise," I wanted to laugh but I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him. "Hey, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Sure, what's the question?" he seemed eager to please.

"When you and Reid were in the common room, you guys were talking about some guy and he would be ok." I hope I wasn't prying but I was a bit curious.

"Pogue is in the hospital as well as Kate. There was an accident with his bike." Tyler sounded conflicted about saying anything.

"Oh my god, are they okay?" Tears sprang to my eyes. Pogue's hurt. I felt an ache in my chest. Please let him be okay. Maybe I should see him before I leave.

"They should be fine." He didn't sound convinced. "Kate was bitten by spiders and taken to the hospital. Pogue found out and took off to see her. The roads were slick from the rain and he crashed."

"I feel bad for both of them. Keep me posted on how he's doing….I mean how they are doing." He has a girlfriend, idiot. "I don't know Kate but I was supposed to help her and Sarah get ready for the dance. Oh, I have to call Sarah later and explain." It's too early to call her now. I'll have to wait till later.

"I'll let Sarah know about your dad and about the dance. Don't worry. And I will keep you posted on Pogue…and Kate." He sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Tyler," I said a little harshly.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Call when you land. Later Baby Girl."

I let it go, for now. "Bye Baby Boy."

We hung up and I looked out the window. Everything was a dark blur. Only a few cars were out on the road at this hour. A black hummer passed us fast it was almost a blur. The white SUV looked like white dash as it passed us. I'll have to remember to ask Chase for his car. This would be a perfect place to test how fast it will go. Chase. I pulled out my phone and called him. We were close to the airport. I wanted to talk to him before I got on the plane. It only rang twice before it was answered.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Well hello to you too," I said just as angrily.

"Sam, I'm sorry. My night ended badly." He still sounded angry.

"I tried to call you earlier. My dad was in an accident. I'm heading back home." I know he was angry at me. I shouldn't have responded that way to him. I feel guilty for making an effort with Tyler, but not with Chase.

"Sorry about your dad. What happen? Is he okay?" Chase asked. Maybe I being harsh, but he didn't sound concerned. He seemed preoccupied.

"He was in a car accident. I don't know how seriously he is hurt. My mom said they were prepping him for surgery." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Other than that bit of information, I have no clue what's wrong with him." I took a deep breath trying to hold back my tears.

"Samantha, I'm sorry you have to go through this whole thing. Just remember I am here for you." He had no emotion or feeling in his voice.

"I'm here at the airport. I'll call you later. Bye." I was crying. I couldn't help it. My emotions are working overtime. Between my new friends, my brother and now my dad, I just can't hold it in anymore. He didn't even bother to say bye. He just hung up the phone.

I paid the driver and climbed out of the cab with my duffel bag. I walked into the airport and was grabbed from behind. I was about to scream when I saw Tyler running towards me.

"Damn it Reid. You scared her." Tyler hit the back of Reid's head. Reid let me go and I punched him in the arm.

"You idiot," I yelled.

He rubbed his arm and the back of his head. "I was trying to catch you before you got too far into the airport. Tyler and I wanted to see you off and make sure you're okay." He wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb. "Sorry Princess, I didn't mean to scare you." He gave me his usual smirk. I'm starting to think it's his trademark. I felt bad for hitting him. I gave him a hug.

"Sorry for hitting you. Thanks for checking on me." My cheek was on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. It was a little fast, probably from running to catch me. He laid his head on top of my head.

"I guess you're forgiven. But if you kiss me, I will definitely forgive you," he said laughing. I laughed too.

"Nice try." I said.

"Hey, what about me? It was my idea to come after you," Tyler had his arms crossed over his chest. His lips were in a pout. I laughed and let Reid go.

I walked over to Tyler. He held his arms open. I walked into his arms and felt them encircle me into a big hug. I buried my face into his chest. Tyler always makes me feel safe. I guess that was what I needed, to feel safe enough to cry. I held him tighter as I cried. He rubbed my back, letting me make a mess of his shirt.

"Baby Girl, everything will be ok. Your dad will be fine. Please don't cry," he whispered in my ear. "I'm really sorry for earlier. I know you were only trying to help."

"Did I help or make it worse?" I said between sobs.

"You helped." He pulled away from me. He looked into my eyes and wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. "You made me open my eyes and realize none of it was my fault." He gave me a boyish smile. His cheeks were slightly red.

"I'm sorry for pushing you too hard. I couldn't stand to see you in pain." He gave me another hug and kissed the top of my head. He pulled away and had a smirk on his face. Not quite as good as Reid's but pretty close.

"If I had a sister I would hope she was like you." I smiled when he said that. "But since I don't, you're just going to have to take the position of little sister." They announced my flight would be boarding in fifteen minutes.

I got on my tippy toes and pulled his face towards me. I kissed his cheek. "You got it big brother."

"Hey, what about me? I drove us here. If Tyler would have driven we never would have made it." Reid had his arms extended towards me with a smirk on his face. I laughed and walked over to him. He gave me a hug. I got on my tippy toes and to kiss his cheek, but he turned. I ended up kissing his lips. I pulled away shaking my head.

"You are so bad." I said.

"You have no idea," he whispered in my ear. He pulled away to look at me.

"Hey, that's my little sister man. Stay away." Tyler pulled me back towards him and threw his arm over my shoulder. He walked me to the counter to get my ticket. Reid followed behind us.

It didn't take long to get my ticket. I said bye to the guys and went through security. I boarded the plane and took my seat. The seat next to me was empty. When we were finally in the air and the light went on saying we could remove our seatbelts, I put my feet on the empty seat and rested my back to the window. I pulled out my iPod and put in my earplugs.

I didn't want to think about anything. I smiled thinking about Reid and that kiss. Reid had very soft lips. But I wasn't ready to analyze it just yet. Tyler thought of me as his baby sister. It felt right to think of him as a brother. That thought made me happy. But I immediately felt sad. This is what Chase should be like. I didn't want to compare the two, but to be honest Tyler was more like a brother than Chase. I have only known Tyler for a few days, but he was concerned about how I was doing that he drove all the way to the airport. He wanted to make sure that I knew the argument we had earlier was behind us. He was worried about how I was doing because of my dad. Tyler was the first person I wanted to call when I got the news about my dad.

Wait, where am I? How did I get back to the dorms? I was just on a plane. I could see Chase's friend Kate in bed. There was a spider crawling on her. It went in her nose. I looked around the room. Chase was in the corner. I walked up to him but he didn't see me.

"Chase, what's going on?" He didn't answer. I waved a hand in front of him but he didn't notice me. What the hell is going on?

I turned around and I was standing on a road. Now how did I end up here? I heard a motorcycle approaching. I looked in the direction of the noise. There was a guy on a yellow motorcycle. He stopped and revved the engine. He took off down the road fast. I looked to see what made him stop. Chase was in the middle of the road with his arms out. The guy on the motorcycle went straight for him.

"No! Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Chase move!" I ran as fast as I could towards Chase. But there was something wrong. Chase lifted the motorcycle over his head and threw it to the ground without even touching it. He walked over to the guy. I keep running. My heart started to ache. I could feel my stomach rolling. Please it can't be him.

I could see Chase hit the guy. As I got closer I started to cry. Pogue was on the ground unconscious. Chase walked away from him with an evil smile. I ran to Pogue and moved his hair away from his face.

"Pogue, open your eyes. Please, wake up." I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, but his breath was shallow. I felt something on my head. I turned and Pogue was looking at me. He had one hand in my hair and the other was on my cheek. His thumb made a circle on my check and then he ran it along my jaw line.

"Lil Bit, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know." I traced a finger over his lips. "Don't talk. Save your energy." I got up and reached for my phone. I couldn't find it. I searched my pockets. I looked back at Pogue but his eyes were closed. I patted him down looking for his phone. I finally found it. I dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" the woman asked.

"There's been a motorcycle accident on….Damn it, I don't know the name of the road. You must be able to tell where I am." I could hear the hysteria in my voice.

"Miss, please stay on the line while I run the number."

"Please hurry. My friend is hurt and he is unconscious." I turned to look at Pogue but instead I was looking at Sarah. She was opening the door; Caleb was sitting on the bed. I looked to see who was at the door but that can't be right. Caleb was at the door telling her Pogue was in an accident. I looked back to the bed and Caleb changed into Chase and Sarah was lying on the bed. A spider crawled into her ear and her neck was turning a dark gray color.

I no longer had Pogue's phone. I needed to know if he was ok. I looked at Chase and I wanted to hit him so bad. He was telling Caleb he wanted him to will him his power. I read about that somewhere. I think it's against the Covenant laws or rules. I went to Sarah. Please be ok. Why is Chase doing this? What did they ever do to him? I looked back at the guys and Chase was throwing Caleb into the mirror. Everything started to fade away.

"Miss, you need to wake up and fasten your seatbelt." I opened my eyes and there was a flight attendant smiling at me.

"Sorry, I will fasten it now. Thank you." I sat up straight and fasten the seatbelt. I shook my head. That was the weirdest dream. I probably dreamt it because Tyler and Reid told me about Kate and Pogue. Why would I have that dream about Caleb? This is so weird. I know I have read about dreams and willing ones power away. I'll have to check my book when I get back.

I grabbed my stuff and got off the plane. The terminal was empty. I made my way to the cab line. Luckily there was no one waiting for a taxi. I got into the cab and gave him the name of the hospital. I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was only 4:30 in the morning. I can't believe I slept almost the whole flight.

The hospital's emergency room was lite up. I paid the driver and headed to the hospital. I asked the woman at the counter for directions to my dad's room. She smiled at me and told me to wait a moment. I looked around the room. There were a lot of people waiting to see a doctor. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Tyler and Reid letting them know I made it home safely.

"Miss," I looked over to see the woman from behind the counter. She was tall and thin. Her gray hair was up in a bun. "I just finished my shift. I thought I would show you where your dad's room is located." I gave her a smile. "It's a big hospital and it's easy to get lost."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you showing me to my dad's room."

"No problem dear." I followed her as she went around one corner and then went straight before turning another corner. We took an elevator to the fourth floor. "Here we are room 4201."

"Thank you." I waved bye as she left.

I walked into the room. My mom was sitting holding my dad's hand. There was beautiful woman standing next to her. She had light brown hair that was past her shoulders. Her blue eyes showed concern. She was wearing a black dress that had quarter sleeves. Her shoes were black flats. They were simple and elegant at the same time. There was man behind her but he was facing the window. He was a little over six feet with brown hair with just a few grey hair showing.

"Mom," I said quietly. The man turned around. His face looked familiar. His eyes were blue and beautiful.

"Sam," my mom got up and walked over to me. I noticed my dad had his leg up and it was wrapped. The woman and the man gave me a smile. I feel like I know them. But I know for a fact I have never met them. My mom hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too." I hugged her back. She still smelled like vanilla. "How's dad?" I pulled away to look at her. I didn't want her to sugar coat it if it was something serious.

"He tore his ACL. They were able to repair it. He gets to go home later today." She gave me a relieved smile. I smiled back at her. "Oh, I am so rude." She turned to face the woman and the man. "Samantha Melina, this is Glenn and Rosalind Simms. They are your Uncle and Aunt."


	8. Chapter 8

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

***Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Chapter 8

My dad was doing well. Uncle Glenn, that's going to take some time getting use to, is a doctor who is assisting the hospital doctors with my dad's care. My dad was a little upset that I left school. I smiled as he ranted on about school and making friends.

"Sam, there was no need for you to take off in the middle of the night, just to check on me." I was sitting on the chair by his bed holding his hand. "Why are you smiling?" my dad asked curiously.

"Because, you're mad over something you would have done yourself. I'm just happy that you're ok," I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Daddy, I was so scared." I wiped the tears that fell. "When mom called I didn't know what to think." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Oh my baby Sammy," my dad patted my head. "I'm fine. I will be better than new in a few weeks. Your Uncle Glenn is making sure I get the best care possible." He kissed the top of my head. I let the tears to continue to fall.

"I know dad," I said between sobs. I heard the door open. I lifted my head and noticed my mom and Uncle Glenn walking into the room. They were talking until they noticed me.

"Sam, I thought you went downstairs to get something to eat?" my mom asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I wasn't hungry." I was still mad at her. I know I shouldn't be but she knew for six years about Uncle Glenn. "Dad, I am going home to make sure everything is ready for you. I'm sure after the doctor sees you later this afternoon, you will be on your way home." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stood up and gave my Uncle a smile. I walked out the door and leaned against the wall for a moment. I looked at my phone. I have been at the hospital for thirty-two hours. My dad had a slight complication with the medication they were giving him. He had to stay another twenty-four hours.

I walked down the hall to the entrance of the hospital. I walked to the parking lot heading for my mom's car. I hit the alarm and opened the door. I drove home thinking about when I arrived at the hospital yesterday morning. After my mom introduced me to my Uncle and Aunt, I texted Tyler, Reid and Chase to let them know I was at the hospital. It made sense why Tyler and I felt so connected. We're cousins. This was one of the reasons I was mad at my mom. Plus my Aunt and Uncle didn't want me to say anything to Tyler until we got back to Ipswich. They also wanted me and Tyler to stay at the house one weekend out of the month. My parents agreed.

I was shocked to find out that I had family. Both my parents were only children. Their parents were only children. Growing up it was just us. I didn't have brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts or uncles. My child hood was good. We took vacations and trips all over the country. The only time I wished for more of a family was when my friends from school would talk about visiting their family or some cousin or aunt or uncle giving them a present. Birthdays were ok for me. I always had friends over. When I went to my friends' birthdays, it was different. Their family was there with them.

I pulled up to the curb in front of my house. I didn't want to block the driveway. It will be easier for my dad to get into the house from the driveway. The house looked the same. The big tree in the front still had the tire swing my dad made for me when I was four years old. There was also a tire swing in the backyard with a tree house. I walked into the house and went upstairs to my room. I found my duffel bag on my bed. I was thankful that my mom brought it home with her this morning. I grabbed the charger for my phone. My phone died sometime after midnight. I went into my bathroom to take a shower. I turned the water on and took off my clothes. I stepped in the shower.

I let the hot water run down my hair and back. My muscles were tense. I need to stop acting like a baby. I can still see the hurt look on my mom's face when I walked out on her yesterday morning. There must a good reason she keep this secret from me. Actually she kept it from my dad as well. He wasn't angry like me though. He was more hurt than anything. I think I feel the same way. Our family always tells the truth. That was the one rule my parents instilled in me. Always tell the truth.

I washed my hair and body. My fingers were starting to wrinkle. I shut the water off and toweled my body off. I quickly changed into a pair of green capris and white tank top. I wrapped the towel around my hair and twisted it on top of my head. My phone was vibrating. Damn it, I forgot to turn the volume up. I checked my phone. I had ten missed calls, six from Tyler, and three from Sarah and one from Reid. I also had 20 missed texts, fifteen from Reid and five from Tyler. I laughed. They must be really bored to call and text. I wasn't in the shower for more than twenty or thirty minutes.

I did and didn't want to talk to Tyler. I wanted to talk to him because he's my cousin and big brother. But I didn't because I don't want to lie and say that everything is fine when it isn't. I sent Sarah, Tyler and Reid the same text. I told them I was at the hospital and my dad was being released in few hours. This wasn't a lie. He was being released but I'm not at the hospital.

I took the towel off my head and put mousse in my hair. I pulled out the blow-dryer and dried my hair. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was already two in the afternoon. I turned off the blow-dryer and put it a way. I shook out my hair and walked downstairs. I heard someone humming. I walked into the kitchen and found Aunt Rosalind at the stove.

"Hello," I said. I quickly went to the oven and turned it on.

"Samantha," she said. "I hope I didn't scare you." She had an apron on and was stirring something in a pot. "I am making my famous marinara sauce. I thought I would make homemade pizza." The sauce smelled great. I grabbed flour, eggs, baking powder, sugar, butter, vanilla extract and milk. I hope my dad likes the cake.

"You didn't scare me," I walked around the isle to the pot on the stove. "The sauce smells really good." She held out a wooden spoon with some sauce on it. I took a taste. "Wow that is the best sauce I have ever tasted." I gave my Aunt a smile.

"I hope my son and his friends were on good behavior when you met them. They have a very bad habit of showing off." She had a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I met Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Caleb almost the first day I got to Spencer. They are really great guys, in fact I just texted Tyler and Reid to let them know my dad was good." I poured flour and eggs into a bowl.

"Thank you for not telling Tyler about being related," she said. I could tell she was looking at me. I turned around with the bowl in my arms. I added the rest of the ingredient for the cake mix.

"You're welcome," I said. "I wanted to tell him, I don't feel comfortable lying to him, but I don't know the story. I can't give him any information except, hey were cousins and your dad and my mom are brother and sister." I rubbed oil in the pan. I added some flour and moved it around so it would coat the pan.

"Yeah, it's a bit complicated. The other boys will have to be told as well." She put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry I guess you're wondering why."

"Actually, no I'm not. Tyler told me that the guys are like brothers. They know everything about each other. Since they are all an only child it makes sense that they have bonded and protect each other. I always wished for a family like that." I poured the cake mix into the pan. I set the timer after placing the pan in the oven.

Rosalind walked over to me and gave me a hug. Even though I don't know her that well, the hug felt natural. It wasn't awkward at all. "Oh, sweetie be careful for what you wish for. I have a feeling the boys are going to be over protective with you. Not to mention their fathers." I pulled away to look at her. Why would their dads be protective? "Let me explain." She lowered the temperature of the pot. "My husband and the boys' fathers were best friends growing up. It's been that way for generations. We the parents think of the boys as our own. We are the Aunts and Uncles to all of them. There has never been a girl born into the family since...to tell you the truth I don't know if there has ever been a girl born into the family. You and your mom might be the first."

"I guess that makes me and my mom special." I smiled. I knew that there have been girls born into the families but I wasn't going to offer that information. I don't know if I am supposed to tell them. Chase is so paranoid about anyone knowing about us.

"Yeah, it does make you both special. But that also means that the boys will be protective. As they think of themselves as brothers, they will most likely think of you as their sister." She patted my hand.

"I understand what you mean about the boys, but what do you mean about their dads?" I kind of noticed the protective brother side from most of them. I remember when they told Aaron off that one morning.

She laughed. "Well there have only been boys born into the family. Like I said we love the boys as our own. They are going to feel the same way about you. You're the first girl." I gave her look and shrugged. I still didn't understand. "How protective is your dad with you?"

"My dad is protective. I remember when I was twelve, as you can tell I am a bit busty, a boy grabbed my breast. He went down to the school to report it and then he had the boy arrested for sexual harassment." Poor Jake, he cried the whole time they questioned him. It didn't help that the detective was a friend of my dad's.

"Now image having three more dads to watch over you." Oh, crap. Jake would be a dead kid. "Now the moms will be happy. I know I am." I had a confused look on my face. "We finally have a girl. We actually get to go shopping. The boys won't go with us." She had a huge smile on her face. I didn't want to burst her bubble but I really don't care for shopping. I heard the front door open and voices.

"It sounds like your parents and Glenn are home." Rosalind walked to the stove. She tasted the sauce and then turned off the pilot. She walked into the living room. The buzzer went off for the oven. I used one of the potholders to pull out the cake. The toothpick I stuck into the cake came out clean. Yeah, it's fully cooked. I just have to wait until it cools off before I put the frosting on.

I walked into the living room. My dad was on the recliner with his leg elevated. I walked to my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at my Uncle Glenn and Aunt Rosalind. I looked at my mom. She was looking at me too. We walked to each other and hugged.

"I'm sorry mom. I was being a rude, selfish, pain in the butt brat." I hate not talking to my mom.

"No, I'm sorry. We always tell each other everything. I just didn't know how to handle everything. I guess I just wanted to protect you and your father." My mom pulled away to look me in the eyes. "I was afraid of rejection. I didn't want you to get excited about having a new family and then having them reject you. I couldn't stand the thought of someone doing that to you." I wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought about finding my brother and seeing how he would respond to the news of having a sister, but I realized I wasn't just afraid of them rejecting you, I was afraid of them rejecting me." I gave her a hug.

"Mom, even if they did reject us, it doesn't matter. It will always be you, dad and me against the world. But if I get to have an Uncle, Aunt and a cousin then that is just a very big bonus." We both laughed.

"Hey just because I'm injured doesn't mean I'm not here." My dad had his arms crossed over his chest. My mom and I walked over to him, one on each side of the recliner. We both gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, I feel better." My dad is so spoiled.

"I think we should eat and then tell the story to Samantha and Michael." My Aunt Rosalind stood up. I stood up ready to help with dinner and put frosting on the cake.

"I agree. Why don't we," my mom gestured to me, Aunt Rosalind and herself, "get dinner prepared? We can let the men bond." She linked her arms through mine and Aunt Rosalind. Once we were in the kitchen, I went to get the frosting for the cake. My mom helped knead the dough for the pizza. Aunt Rosalind was cutting vegetables for the pizza. I finished frosting the cake when my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID it was Sarah.

"Hi Sarah, did you finish getting ready for the dance?" I walked to the window by the breakfast table.

"Yeah, almost done." I checked the clock. It was four our time so it was seven in Ipswich. "Sarah, what's wrong? Tyler told me Pogue was in an accident and Kate was bitten by spiders. Are Pogue and Kate okay?" I felt my heart speed up. Did something happen to Pogue?

"No they are the same, no change since last night. I guess I just miss Kate. She was looking forward to the dance." I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I miss you too. I was looking forward to our girls' day."

"We will have a girls' day as soon as Kate's better. I can't wait to meet her." I actually was looking forward to finally meeting Kate. I think part of me wants to make sure it's not the Kate I met coming out of Chase's room. Speaking of Chase, I can't believe he hasn't called me or texted me. "Spill. Tell me what's on your mind."

She sighed. "Today is Caleb's birthday. With everything going on I forgot to get him a gift. I feel bad." By the sound of her voice, she was wallowing.

"Sarah, if you explain it to him, I am more than positive he will understand." I didn't know it was his birthday. Maybe I can get something for him before I go back.

"Your right I just need to tell him instead of stressing about it." She let out a deep breath. "I feel better now. Okay, so how are your parents?"

"My dad tore his ACL but other than that everyone is doing great."

"I will let the guys know. Oh, well here is one of them now. Hold on Sam, Caleb is right here."

"Hello Sam," Caleb's deep voice sounded tired.

"Happy birthday Caleb," I said. "I didn't know it was your birthday. Sorry I'm missing it." The nightmare I had on the plane flashed across my mind, Sarah turning dark gray while Chase threw Caleb into the mirror. I shook my head to get the images out. I can't even think of Chase doing that to my friends.

"Don't worry Baby Girl. Your dad is more important. We can celebrate when you get back. Which will be?" His voice sounded playful.

"I will be back tomorrow. I start classes Monday." I was actually looking forward to school.

"I know a couple of guys that are looking forward to seeing you." He chuckled.

"I'm looking forward to seeing them too. You guys are starting to grow on me. Besides I still need to come up with some nicknames for you and Reid." I laughed.

"Hey I put you on speaker, Tyler and Reid just got here. Yeah, the nickname thing, you don't need to do that anytime soon," Caleb said laughing.

"Hey Princess, you could always call Caleb Golden Boy," I knew that was Reid.

"Thanks Reid. I like that one. I now bestow the name of Golden Boy to you Caleb and Sarah is now Golden Girl. It's works for her for two reasons. She is blonde and she is dating Caleb."

"I can live with that as a nickname," Sarah said.

"Can't you think of something different for me?" Caleb asked.

"No. I like it. Besides I get to pick the nicknames." I was laughing.

"I agree with my baby sister. She gets to pick the names. Hey Baby Girl," Tyler was laughing too.

"Thank you Baby Boy." I could hear them arguing but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"I think you guys should be happy you have great nicknames," Reid said. I didn't trust him. He sounded to calm.

"Reid I still need to give you a name." I was having a hard time finding a name for him.

"I could think of a couple," his voice sounded sexy and alluring. I heard two smacking noises.

"Ouch!"

"What happen?" I asked.

"Caleb and Tyler smacked Reid in the back of the head," Sarah said laughing. I started laughing too.

"Samantha dinner is ready," my mom said.

"Hey you guys I have to go my mom is calling me. Have fun at the dance and be safe." I heard a chorus of good byes before the line went dead. I put my phone in my pocket. I could smell the pizza two feet before I entered the kitchen.

"Wow Aunt Rosalind. The pizza smells amazing." I walked to the stove to see the pizza. It was loaded with vegetables. "I was just talking to Tyler and the guys."

"How were they? Are they getting ready for the dance?" She asked.

"They sounded good, but a little down too. I know they are worried about Pogue and his girlfriend Kate."

"I received a call from Evelyn Danvers, Caleb's mom, last night. Pogue and his motorcycle are going to be a big argument with his mom. The Parry's are flying back from London. The Garwin's were in Italy, but they are flying back too. We will be there tomorrow. The five of them already know about you and your mom. I informed the parents that we are having dinner tomorrow night at our house. I already told Tyler about dinner." Rosalind cut the pizza and fixed a salad. I helped carry the salad to the living room. Normally we would eat in the dining room but with my dad's leg it's easier for him to stay in the recliner.

"Rosalind that smells wonderful," my dad said.

My mom passed out plates and napkins. My Aunt Rosalind passed out the forks. I went back to the kitchen for the sweet tea. I entered the living room to all four adults laughing and talking. Everyone was getting along and having a good time. The pizza was delicious. I had two slices and some salad. After I finished, I had my glass between my hands.

"A penny for you thought," my dad said looking at me. I smiled.

"A nickel for your kiss," I replied back. I looked at my mom.

"A dime if you tell me that you love me," my mom and dad were looking at each other.

"I feel like I am missing something," my Uncle Glenn said.

"I think that is very sweet," my Aunt Rosalind said.

"It just a saying we have," my dad said. He rubbed my mom's cheek and my mom patted by hand.

"You three are very close." Uncle Glenn looked at the three of us with big smile.

"We are," I answered. "I had a hard time leaving them but now when I leave, I will still have family with me."

"My dear, you are going to have a lot of family," Uncle Glen said.

"Oh, yes Rosalind was telling your mother and me about her son Tyler and his friends. I actually like the fact you will have four other boys watching out for you. As a father of girl, you can never have too many people keeping your daughter safe." My dad gave Uncle Glenn a nod and my Uncle nodded back. I wonder what those two were discussing when we were in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Michael she will have me, Wayne and Joseph to stand in as her father while she is in Ipswich." I looked at my Aunt Rosalind. She just gave me a look as if to say I told you be careful for what you wish for.

"Okay enough of keeping Sam locked up with a chastity belt." I said with my arms crossed.

"That's not a bad idea," my dad and Uncle Glenn said at the same time. I had to open my big mouth.

"Mom, Aunt Rosalind help," I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Glenn, stop. You can't lock her up." My Aunt Rosalind gave him a stern look. He didn't say anything. He just nodded to her.

"Michael, you know your daughter is the most responsible teenager we know. She has a good head on her shoulders. She had enough sense to meet her cousin and his friends on her own." She patted my dad's arm.

"Your right. Sammy's a good girl." He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you. So are you both ready to tell me the story?" I asked looking at my mom and Uncle Glenn.

"I'll start and then you can add in any details I have left out," Uncle Glenn looked at my mom and she nodded.

"Your Grandfather Henry was married to my mother Carol. He use to travel a lot for his job. He was the CEO of a pharmaceutical company. On one of his trips he met your Grandmother Rebecca. They were colleagues in the same line of work. I believe their affair didn't start until six months after they met." Glenn stopped and looked at my mom.

My mom cleared her throat. "When Grandma Rebecca passed away six years ago, I found her journals. Their affair lasted for two years. She didn't know he was married. She did become suspicious when she went to Boston for a conference. They were having dinner and holding hands when a woman named Lily stopped by their table. Henry immediately pulled his hand away from Grandma Rebecca."

"Lily was married to Christopher Parry," Glenn said. "Lily told my mother Carol what she had seen and her suspicions of my dad and Rebecca being together. When my father returned home my mother was furious. He told her that he would end the affair immediately. That is also the day my mom told my dad she was pregnant with me. I believe he didn't see your Grandmother for the next four months."

My mom nodded. "Grandma Rebecca was heartbroken. But Henry did see her on his usual business trip four months later. He was here in California for two weeks. Grandpa Miguel met him during that trip. Grandpa Miguel was my mom's best friend. He tried to warn Grandma Rebecca but she wouldn't listen. At the end of the two weeks, Henry told my mother he was married with a child on the way. She didn't see him again. Four years had passed when she finally did see him. She was in San Francisco at the Fishermen Wharf. They said hello. She was just about to ask him how his family was doing when his wife Carol walked up to them. Of course Carol realized who my mother was and would have told her how she really felt but my dad Miguel walked up to them with me on his shoulders. According to the journal she knew I was Henry's. She made a comment about my eyes." My mom looked at Uncle Glenn. I could see they had the same eyes. The color wasn't exact but it was close.

"My mother Carol passed away two years ago. I found her journal but the information had been worn to almost nothing. I searched for two years until I finally found Gabby. We had dinner and we were actually on our way here to the house when the accident happen." Glenn took a drink of his tea.

"I found out six years ago and didn't know what to do. Like I told you earlier, I was afraid of rejection. But now I wish I would have looked for you sooner," she smiled at Glenn. "I am very lucky to have an amazing brother and very sweet and caring sister in-law." Glenn got up and walked to my mom. She stood up and they hugged. I had tears in my eyes. I can't be mad at Henry. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here.

It was ten at night and we had to be at the airport by five thirty for our flight to Ipswich. I said good night to everyone and went upstairs. I grabbed my duffel bag and packed my clothes. I was so tired. I change to my pajamas and drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was standing in the rain soaking wet. I could see Sarah floating with flames all around her. Chase and Caleb were fighting. There were energy balls flying. The flames rose and Chase was thrown into the burning barn. I didn't have time to yell. My voice was gone. I ran towards Sarah to get her away from the flames.

Once I entered the barn, I was standing in a room. I looked around and it looked like a hospital room. My clothes were dry. I walked towards the bed. Pogue was asleep. I sat on the bed and brushed his hair away from his face. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Sam, I thought you were in California." He reached up and cupped my face with his hand.

"I am," I held his wrist with my hand. "I don't know how I got here. It has to be a dream." He smiled my favorite smile. It wasn't a full-blown smirk like Reid. Pogue's was a small smirk, but it looked so sexy on him.

"I hope not," he brushed his thumb across my lip. He moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me towards him. I bit my lip waiting for our lips to meet. His lips were soft and sensual. He bit my bottom lip gently and gave it a little suck. "Your lips taste better than I imagined."

He kissed the corner of my mouth. I moaned. This has to be a dream. There is no way a kiss could be this delicious. He kissed me along my jaw line till he got to my neck. He kissed my neck so softly that I didn't even feel when he gently bit my neck and licked it. He sucked the spot very slowly.

Someone was calling my name but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I pulled away from Pogue. He smiled at me. I turned towards the voice calling me. But I couldn't see anyone. I looked back and Pogue was gone. I was in my bed alone looking up at the ceiling.


	9. Chapter 9

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I'm glad my parents didn't argue with me about not telling anyone about Chase. Maybe I'm being selfish, but so far Chase and I aren't clicking. I called him four times and he hasn't returned my calls. I guess I want the chance to have at least one part of my family working.

Saying goodbye to my parents wasn't as hard as last time. At least I knew I would see them at Thanksgiving. They were coming to Ipswich to visit. My Aunt Rosalind held my hand on the drive to the airport. She was taking the role of Aunt and surrogate mother seriously.

"I have a room in mind for you at the house. It's next to Tyler's and you have your own bathroom of course." My aunt patted my hand. "The room has two windows that allow so much sunlight and has a beautiful view of the garden and the lake. Of course if you don't like it, there are other rooms you can choose from."

"I'm sure I'll love it," I said biting my bottom lip. I've never been nervous before, but the dream last night has me thinking.

In the two dreams I've had, the one on the plane and last night, no one could see me or hear me. The only exception was Pogue. He spoke to me in both. It must be my sub conscious thinking of him. He has a girlfriend. I touched my lips. I still remember how great his lips felt on mine. They were soft and sweet. But it had to be a dream. I've never kissed Pogue. Now Reid on the other hand, that's a different story.

We arrived at the airport but we didn't go to the unloading section. We were heading towards the plane hangar near the runways. There was a plane with stairs leading to the opening of the plane. The car stopped a few feet away from the stairs. The driver got out and opened the door. He held out his hand, which my Aunt took as she got out of the car. I was about to follow my Aunt out of the car when a hand appeared.

"Ready Sam," my Uncle was smiling down at me with his hand extended towards me. I placed my hand in his. He pulled my arm through his. "Don't worry about the bags. The driver will get them." We walked to the plane. My Aunt was climbing the stairs. "Go ahead and join your Aunt. I need to talk to the pilot." He patted my hand and walked away.

I climbed the stairs to the plane. I looked back at the car as the driver unloaded the trunk. As soon as I stepped into the plane the only thought was WOW. There were pictures of Tyler and the rest of the guys at different ages. The seats were bigger than on a normal plane. They were also wider. I could literally use the seat as a bed. There were two rows on each side of the plane with two seats in each row. The aisle was big enough for two people to walk through and not bump into each other. My Aunt was towards the back of the plane talking to a woman with red hair. She was as tall as my Aunt. I took a seat and noticed the seat swiveled around. It was so comfortable. There was a mini bar with a fridge and ice maker.

"Samantha," my Aunt called me. She was waving her hand for me to join her. I got up and walked over to where she was standing. "This is Karen Silverman. She is the flight attendant who will be working today." Ms. Silverman looked very strict. Her hair was up in a bun. Her lips were pursed.

"Hello Ms. Silverman, please call me Sam." I shook her hand. Her grip was firm. It kind of hurt my hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam," she gave me a small smile. I don't like her. I know that sounds mean but this woman just gave me a vibe. I go by first impressions. She did not make a great first impression. "I will have breakfast finished and served ten minutes after takeoff. If you'll excuse me." She walked towards the front of the plane.

"Samantha let me show you the rest of the plane," my Aunt said. I followed her to the back of the plane. "This is the bedroom." She opened the door to show a beautiful room. There was a window to the right, a closet, dresser, nightstands and bathroom. We walked back out of the room. "This door," she said pointing to the door on the right, "is the bathroom and the door across from it is your Uncle's office." We walked back towards the front. "The plane works as a little home away from home." We walked past a table that had eight chairs placed around it. We took our seats across the aisle from each other.

"I can't believe you have your own plane," I said in awe. My Aunt laughed. "It's a beautiful plane." I took off my hoodie and placed in the empty seat next to me.

"You might want to get used to it," my Uncle said with a smile. He was removing his jacket and loosed his tie. "This is the Simms plane. The boys use it sometimes for Thanksgiving, Christmas or Spring break. You are more than welcome to use it as well. If you want to visit your parents for the weekend, just let us know when." He took a seat next to my Aunt.

"This is going to take a bit of getting use to for me. Don't get me wrong. My parents have given me a great life. But cars with drivers and a plane whenever I want is a new thing," I said. I know my voice sounded a little flustered. "Thank you for offering the plane to me. There might come a time I will take you up on it Uncle Glenn." I smiled.

"Anytime Sam," my Uncle smiled and fasten his seat belt. My Aunt and I did the same. The pilot announced we would taxi the runway in ten minutes. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked to see who it was. Tyler sent me a text.

***Ty-What time does your plane land?**

"Crap," I said. I shut my phone off. I'll text him after the plane takes off.

"Sam, what's wrong," my Aunt asked. She had a worried look on her face. "Is it your father?"

"No, it's not my dad Aunt Rosalind. I received a text from Tyler. He wants to know what time my plane lands. I feel bad lying to him, but I know that I am just bending the truth. At least that is what I am telling myself," I said. She gave me big smile. "What?" I asked laughing. She laughed too.

"I like that you worry about Tyler and he seems to be worried about you," she said. "Maybe you should tell him your plane lands at six in the evening. We are having dinner at six. It will keep him from trying to get you from the airport. The other boys will be at our house for dinner as well."

"I will text him after the plane takes off," I said. "Is there a specific weekend you want Tyler and me home?"

"I think it should be the second weekend of the month," my Uncle said. "I will make sure my calendar is cleared from Friday through Monday. What do you think Rosalind?" my Uncle asked as he pulled out his Blackberry.

"That works for me. I want us all to have a family dinner on Sunday. We can catch up on our week and discuss any events or plans we might have coming up. I know we have Thanksgiving dinner to work out as well as the annual Christmas party. Oh," she said pulling out her Blackberry, "I have a feeling if you and Tyler are home for the weekend; the boys are going to be at the house as well. I need to replace their bedding. I haven't had all four boys at the house in about a year." She quickly started typing.

The sun was rising. I tried not to yawn, but I was so tired. Those dreams I had were so vivid. The pilot announced we were about to take off. I rested my head against the seat. I was a little sad leaving my parents again, but I knew I would see them in a few weeks. It didn't take long for us to be in the air heading for Ipswich. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. I sent a text to Tyler.

***me-My plane arrives at 6:00 p.m.**

My Uncle stood up. "I'm going to my office to get some work done. Let Karen know she can bring the coffee to the office." He gave my Aunt a kiss on the cheek. He kissed the top of my head as he headed to his office.

"Your Uncle is happy to have you and your mother in his life. He is looking forward to your parents visit at Thanksgiving. I think deep down he wishes he knew about your mother when he was growing up, better late than never though," my Aunt got up and went to the little mini bar area. She pulled out the coffee pot and proceeded to put in a filter and coffee. "You are going to need a car," she said seating down.

"You don't have to do that Aunt Rosalind," I said.

"Nonsense, you need a car to get around. I don't want you to rely on the boys. Tyler and Caleb have okay vehicles. Tyler has Hummer which I didn't want him to have but it was for his birthday. Caleb's mustang is way too fast. Reid doesn't drive after what he did to the three cars his parents got him. You are definitely not riding with Pogue. I know he crashed his motorcycle, but that boy is more than likely to get another one. Poor Beatrice, she is in for another long discussion about Pogue and his motorcycle." She looked at me and we both started to laugh.

"I think you have the Aunt/Mom vibe down to a T." I shook my head. "But what makes you think I would be a better driver than the boys. Maybe I want a motorcycle or I might be like Reid and shouldn't be trusted with a car." She looked directly into my eyes.

"Your good but I can tell you're a little wild but know not to push it too far. You wouldn't drive a motorcycle because your parents wouldn't approve," she said smiling.

"I was right you have the Aunt/Mom thing down." I laughed.

"Which is why you are getting a car young lady," she stood up and walked to the mini bar. She poured the coffee into pot to keep it hot. She came around the counter carrying a tray with the coffee, sugar and creamer. "I'll be right back." She walked towards my Uncle's office. I yawned as my phone vibrated. It was a text from Tyler.

***Ty-Well this sucks. I have dinner w/my parents my house. Caleb and Reid will be there too with their parents. Pogue is the only one not having dinner w/us, his parents will be at the dinner. Pogue said he would pick you up but he can't drive**

***me-It's ok. My parents have a car picking me up. How are Pogue and Kate? How was the dance? **

"Sam, breakfast is served. Your Aunt and Uncle said to start without them." Karen nodded and turned away.

"Thank you Karen," I said. "Do you need help setting the table?" I asked. She gave me a weird look.

"No Sam, everything is set." I get the feeling she doesn't like me.

She walked away shaking her head. I know it's wrong but I have to know why. I closed my eyes and used. Her mind was swimming with a list of things that need to be done. I finally found a thought she had about me. _I wonder how she convinced them. She can't be related to them. Great, instead of doing my job, now I have to keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't take anything._ I slowly pulled my power back. I laughed. I could be bad and mess with her, but I don't know if my Uncle and Aunt would appreciate the humor.

I walked to the table. I grabbed two pancakes and covered them in syrup. I took a few bites. I drank some milk and finished my pancakes. My phone vibrated.

***Ty-Pogue and Kate are good. Pogue gets out Tuesday. Kate gets out today. The dance was ok. I'm here with Pogue. He said hi lil bit.**

My stomach did a flip. He has a girlfriend. Tyler sucks at details. I'll ask Sarah.

***me-Tell him Hi Pogo. **

I picked up my plate and utensils. I stood and took about two steps when Karen walked out of a door from the front of the plane.

"What are you doing with the plate and silverware?" Karen had her eyebrows raised.

"I finished my breakfast, I was going to put my plate away." I lifted the plate. She extended her hand.

"I'll take that Sam," she said. I gave her the plate. I shook my head as she walked away. My phone vibrated.

***Reid-Hey Princess. We have dinner w/the rents, but we r going to Nicky's later. I'll pick u up 8**

He is a demanding boy.

***me-Hi Reid. Since you asked so nicely, I'll think about it…..I can't, I have plans**

"Sam, I have great news," my Aunt Rosalind said. "Your Uncle and I found the perfect car for you, 2006 Silver Range Rover. I was thinking white, but dirt stands out on white. Silver seemed like a good choice." She was excited about the car. That is one expensive car. "We called your parents and explained our concerns and they expressed their own concern. Your dad suggested the Range Rover. Since your Uncle and I missed your birthday, the car is your present." I opened my mouth to protest, but my Uncle cut me off.

"Sam, please don't protest. I know it seems a bit much, but if I had known about you since your birth, I would have spoiled you to no end. Now that you are in our lives, you will need to get used to it. There is nothing I won't do to make sure you are protected and safe when I'm not around. The boys and the car will offer both," my Uncle said. I could feel the tears building up.

"Thank you for the birthday gift. I really appreciate it," I said. I gave them both a hug. "I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to take a nap. I headed for the seats.

"Sam, why don't you sleep in the room?" my Aunt asked as she put her arm around me.

"Okay," I answered. I grabbed my phone and iPod. The bed was comfortable. I put my phone on the night stand. My phone vibrated.

***Reid-Plans with who?**

***me-Are you jealous?**

He is so predictable. I can picture him trying to figure out what plans I have tonight.

***Reid- Me jealous, please I don't get jealous.**

I laughed as I put my phone back on the night stand. I put the earplugs in and let the music fill my head. I was kind of worried that all these changes might change who I am, but Tyler grew up with planes, trips with friends to who knows where. It didn't affect him in a bad way. He is a great guy and doesn't act like money is the most important thing. Actually neither does my Uncle and Aunt. They know they have money, but it's not who they are. They are caring, loving, and supportive and want the best for me. Chase quickly entered my mind. I felt a moment of sadness for us. I barely met my Aunt and Uncle and they have accept me and want me a part of their lives. They weren't hiding me away like Chase was doing. Yet I still feel like I need to give him more time. I don't want to think the worst of him.

I really didn't want to think about it anymore. My body was barely relaxing. I could feel my mind slowing down. I was drifting to sleep. I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. _Sam…._someone was calling me but I couldn't open my eyes. _Sam….._Chase…I must be dreaming. I was outside of a barn. It looked like the barn that was on fire in my dream. Where Sarah was surrounded by fire and Caleb was fighting Chase. Why am I here? The barn is destroyed. Part of the roof is collapsed.

I walked as close to the barn as possible. I felt something familiar but I couldn't see anything. Pain, intense pain racked over my body. I couldn't move. I was falling but I couldn't stop myself. My face was about to hit the ground, but it didn't. I heard a laugh but it wasn't right. It sounded off. There were footsteps coming towards me. I couldn't see who it was yet. I was still facing the ground. The pain stopped.

I was able to move my fingers. Little by little I was able to feel my body. I didn't realize my body was numb. As if Novocaine was coursing through my body. I was standing up as the feeling in my body came back slowly. _All your fault…. your fault… _the voice was coming from somewhere in the barn.

"Who's there?" I asked. The feeling was coming back too fast now. It felt like I was being stuck with needles. I took a deep breath. I walked closer to the barn. I heard another laugh but this one sent shivers down my spine. I was about to enter the barn but there was a buzzing sound. It got louder and louder. I opened my eyes, I was on the bed with the earplugs wrapped around my neck. I sat up on the bed. I don't understand why I'm having these dreams. I checked by phone. I slept for almost three and half hours. I got up and was about to open the door when I heard my Aunt and Uncle talking. I stopped when my Aunt said my name.

"Glenn, I don't want you telling Samantha about the Covenant tonight. Let her get comfortable with us as her family," my Aunt sounded upset.

"Rosalind she needs to know about our….her family. But your right we can't just spring the whole power talk on her. I did clear my calendar for the rest of the week. My meetings have been pushed back till next Monday. Gorman wants to meet her. He will be the one to explain everything to her. Just as he did with the boys as well as us," my Uncle sounded close and then away. He must be pacing. I waited until they changed the subject before I walked out of the bedroom.

"Let's talk about something else. Samantha is sleeping but she should be getting up soon. When will the car arrive?" my Aunt asked.

"It will be delivered to the house today. Actually it should be there before we arrive," my Uncle answered. I walked out of the bedroom. My Uncle gave me a smile. "Samantha you must have been tired. You slept most of the flight." I yawned to make it seem like I just woke up.

"I didn't sleep well last night," I said grabbing a bottle of water from the counter. "Did I hear right? I'm getting my car today?"

"You sure are sweetie. They are delivering the car to the house. Are you excited?" my Aunt asked.

"I am," I said with a big smile. "I always wanted a car for my sixteenth birthday. I'm just getting it a year later. Thanks again for the car."

"It's our pleasure Sam," my Uncle gave me a hug. The pilot announced we were about five minutes from the airport. "That's our cue to take our seats." We took our seats and fasten our seat belts.

I felt my ears pop. I wonder why I keep having these dreams. There has to be a reason but I don't know what it is yet. These dreams are all connected. The connecting pieces are the sons and Chase. The voice I heard in the barn sounded familiar. The voice sounded like Chase. Why would he try to scare me? He's my brother.

By the time I snapped out of my little world the plane was coming to a stop. We unbuckled our seat belts and gathered our things. As we headed down the steps it started to sprinkle. I put my coat over my head. The car that picked us up was a limo. I got in and looked around. There was a mini bar with glasses. The divider between us and the driver was down. The guy driving was only about three or four years older than me. I could see the buzz cut hair under the driver's hat. He gave me a smile. He had the most perfectly straight teeth. His brown eyes did a once over of me.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Davis. I've never seen you around before," he said still smiling. He winked at me.

"Kevin," my Uncle hissed. He didn't sound happy.

"Yes sir," Kevin stopped looking at me and looked at my Uncle.

"This is my niece Samantha Melina. Please don't stare at her. It's quite rude," my Uncle's tone wasn't as harsh but he still had a sharpness to it. My Aunt patted my Uncle's hand.

"Hi Kevin. Nice to meet you," I said. Flirting with the boss's niece will definitely get you in trouble. I wonder how much trouble Reid would be in if my Uncle knew he kissed me. This is going to be a long school year with an over protective cousin and an equally over protective Uncle.

"Do you go to Spencer?" Kevin asked. He started the limo.

"Yes, I will start tomorrow," I answered.

"Sir, if you like I can drive Samantha to Spencer tomorrow." I could see Kevin smiling in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you Kevin, but that won't be necessary," my Uncle pulled out his phone. "Winston, I am expecting a deliver this afternoon. If it arrives before I do, please sign for it. Thank you."

"It hasn't arrived yet?" my Aunt asked.

"No, but it should be there before long," my Uncle starting hitting buttons on his Blackberry. I felt someone staring at me. I looked over my shoulder and Kevin was staring at me through the rearview mirror. He winked and me and smiled. I turned so I didn't have to see him. What a jerk, does he think winking at me is charming? It's creeping me out. My Aunt looked and me and then looked behind me. She hit a button that closed the divider.

"I think we need a little privacy. I always feel like I'm in a fish bowl when the divider is down," my Aunt said politely.

I was nervous. What if Tyler got mad at me for not telling him the truth when I found out? What if he got mad at his parents the way I did with my mom? There were so many possibilities. I hope everything works out for all of us. When I get back to Spencer I am going to confront Chase. I will give him a chance to come with me and tell the Sons that we are the fifth family. Plus let him know that I am a Simms. I want my brother and cousin to get along. I need them to get along.

I looked out the window and saw a huge house come into view. It was actually a mansion. The place was surrounded by a brick wall and an iron gate. The gate opened leading us towards the mansion. The driveway was wide enough for at least four cars. When we reached the front door, the driveway circled around a fountain with water cascading down. The car stopped at the door.

"What do you think of your home away from home?" my Uncle asked as he opened the door.

"I love it. I am a little jealous of Tyler though. He must have had a great time climbing these trees," I couldn't contain my excitement. "Sorry, when I was little I use to love climbing trees. My dad was afraid I would fall and break my arm or leg. So to keep me from climbing, he built me a tree house."

He helped me out of the car. He put his arm around me. "I think the same rule applies," he said. I looked at him puzzled. "No, climbing trees." I laughed.

We walked through the front door and the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. I walked away from my Uncle. The stairs stopped at a small landing and then it continued up and then branched off. I walked down the hall. On my left there was a huge living room. If seemed too fancy to actually sit in. Across the hall there was an office and next to the office was a library. I turned around and my Uncle and Aunt were looking at me.

"I have probably only seen about a quarter of the house and it is amazing," I said. I walked a little further and found the dining room and the kitchen. I looked around at the kitchen. "Wow, this kitchen is huge." My Aunt and Uncle were standing at the doorway of the kitchen laughing. There was a big island in the middle of the kitchen that could double as a breakfast table.

"I take it you're okay with the house?" my Aunt asked still laughing.

"I love it. To be honest I was nervous that I wouldn't feel comfortable here, but surprisingly I feel right at home." I walked up to my Aunt and Uncle. "I know I haven't seen everything."

"No, you haven't. Let's go," my Aunt said taking my hand into hers. My Uncle laughed and gave us a wave. He entered the office. "Right through here is the pantry. Next to the dining room is the family room. Tyler and the boys own this room," my Aunt said with a laugh. "There are video games to play and if you look right next to the family room is the play room. There is billiards, pool table, air hockey, foosball and for some reason a Donkey Kong game that Reid talked Tyler into getting. Oh I almost forgot, past the pantry towards the back is the laundry room." I looked out the dining room window. There was a room that had a lot to glass windows. My Aunt noticed me staring out the window. "Follow me," she said walking away.

I followed her through the family room. Towards the back is a hallway that leads out to an indoor swimming pool. I touched the water, it was warm. Heated is definitely a plus.

"You can go swimming year round if you like. Now let's show you the room I hope you love." We walked arm and arm through the house. We walked up the stairs to where the stairs branched off. "The left stairs lead to mine and your Uncle's room. There are four guest rooms as well. Your room is to the right of the stairs. There are five rooms on this side of the wing. The left side is Tyler and you. The right side is Reid, Pogue and Caleb." We walked down the hall and my Aunt pointed out each room.

When we got to my room, I opened the door. The room was huge. It looked like two rooms were merged to create one room. The colors of my room were lavender and white. The bed was king sized. I could see the bathroom was in the same colors. There was glass French double doors that led out to a balcony that went from my room to Tyler's room. The balcony over looked the indoor pool area. The window to my right over looked the garden and lake.

"Aunt Rosalind, I love it. How did you know my favorite color?" I sat on the bed.

"Your mom told me the night of the accident. I ordered everything that night. Are you sure you like it? We could change it if you want. My feelings won't be hurt."

"No, everything needs to stay this way. It's perfect."

"I'm glad," she said smiling. "I am going to get dinner started. Why don't you freshen up and come down when you're ready." She gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

I jumped into the shower and hurried as quickly as possible. I wanted to help my Aunt fix dinner. I wrapped the towel around me. The only thing I have to wear are pants, oh well. I walked into my room and I noticed a dress on the bed with a note.

_Sam,_

_I forgot to tell you, there are clothes and shoes for you in the closet. I picked this dress for tonight, but you can change it if you want._

_Aunt Rosalind_

The dress was white with purple flowers. It was strapless and went to just above my knees. I went to the closet and found some white open toe heels. I got dressed and left my hair down in curls. I had a mark on my neck were Pogue bite me in my dream. I need to figure these dreams out fast. I pinned back the left side with a white and purple flower I found in the bathroom. My Aunt went all out. There were hair supplies, hair ties, lotion and shower supplies. I sprayed some perfume and went down stairs.

"Sam, you look beautiful," my Aunt Rosalind exclaimed. "The dress fits perfectly."

"Thank you for picking out the dress. It's beautiful." I turned around so she could see it from all the different angles.

"Wow," my Uncle said. "It's that dress too short and I think it shows too much… ummm," he was waving his hand across his chest.

"No, Glenn it doesn't show anything. She looks very beautiful. Don't you agree?" My Aunt's tone was sharp.

"Yes, your right she looks beautiful." He gave me a small smile. There was a knock at the door. My Uncle practical bolted towards the door.

"Don't listen to your Uncle. You look fine. He is being over protective." My Aunt crossed her arms over her chest. My Uncle was in trouble.

"Sam, Rosalind come see what arrived." My Uncle looked back at us and then walked out the door.

We walked to the door. My birthday present was parked in the drive way with a giant purple ribbon on the hood. The color was better than I imagined. I really am a lucky girl. I walked to my Uncle and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Glenn. I love it." I hugged my Aunt Rosalind. The three of us turned to see two cars coming down the driveway.

"Looks like the gang is here," my Uncle walked towards the first car. We followed behind him. "Wayne and Beatrice how are you?" Wayne was an older version of Pogue. He eyes were brown with dark brown hair. Beatrice had the hazel eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"We are doing great. Rosalind, I love the dress," Beatrice walked over and gave my Aunt a hug. Wayne was talking to my Uncle Glenn. "This must be Samantha. I'm Pogue's mom Beatrice and this is his father Wayne," she said. I shook her hand. She held my hands in hers and smiled. Wayne walked over and gave my Aunt a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to me and took my hands.

"Wow, Pogue was right you are gorgeous and your eyes are beautiful," Wayne smiled. I see where Pogue gets that beautiful smile. I could feel myself blush.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Parry. I'm so happy to meet you both. I hope your flight was okay," I was nervous. Beatrice hit her husband's arm. "How are Pogue and Kate?"

"Ouch," Wayne said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"The flight was good, just glad to be home for Pogue. Thanks for asking. He is doing well, I will get to bring him home Wednesday maybe Tuesday," she said smiling. She turned to her husband and gave him a dirty look. "That was for repeating what Pogue said."

"Well it's the truth. My son has excellent taste." Wayne smiled at me as he took two big steps away from his wife. "Joseph and Meredith I'm so happy to see you both." He shook hands with both people.

"I see Wayne is in trouble as usually. Hi Wayne," Joseph has those same piercing eyes as Reid. Meredith had the same blonde hair as her son. "Hello Beatrice," Joseph gave Beatrice and Aunt Rosalind a kiss on the cheek. Uncle Glenn was taking to a woman, who reminded me of Caleb.

"Joseph and Meredith Garwin, this is my niece Samantha Melina," my Aunt Rosalind said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Garwin, it's a pleasure to meet you both," I shook hands with them both.

"Hello Samantha, I'm Evelyn Danvers, Caleb's mom," Evelyn was a very striking woman. She had a certain aura about herself that was hard to describe.

"Hello Mrs. Danvers, it's a pleasure to meet you," I shook her hand.

"Why don't we go inside? The boys should be here soon," my Uncle ushered everyone into the fancy living room. I sat next to my Aunt on her right side. My Uncle was next to me then, Evelyn Danvers, Wayne and Beatrice Parry and Joseph and Meredith Garwin. "As you know I was finally able to meet my sister. To my great surprise, Sam is going to school here at Spencer. She has met the boys and they seem to get along well. My sister," my Uncle had grin on his face, "will be here for Thanksgiving. You all will get a chance to meet her."

"Caleb did say the boys have taken you into their group," Evelyn gave me a look as to say she is sorry. "The boys are protective of their friends, but you my dear are a blood relative. They might be over protective, if they get out of hand let us know."

"Joseph and I talked earlier to Glenn as well as your parents. Family is important to us all. Whether blood related or close bonds created as infants to adulthood. We are very protective of all the boys and this now includes you Samantha. We have never had a girl in our family except our wives. If we get to fatherly and over protective, you will unfortunately have to deal with it." Wayne looked to Joseph and Uncle Glenn for confirmation of what he said. Both men nodded. I looked to my Aunt Rosalind.

"Like I said if they," Evelyn waved her hand at the three men, "get out of hand let us know." I like Mrs. Danvers. She didn't take crap from anyone. "Also, I would prefer if you called me Aunt Evelyn. We also talked to your mother and father they agreed that you should call us Aunt or Uncle. It may take some time getting use to but we are family." She smiled and took a drink from her glass. I didn't see her pour herself a drink.

I had tears in my eyes. I was so overwhelmed with emotions. They were all looking at me. "I'm sorry," I said crying. I wiped the tears away, but they still fell. "I…..I…" I couldn't talk. "Excuse me." I walked out of the room. I went upstairs to my room. I washed my face and tried to calm down and relax.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Beatrice was standing by my bathroom door.

"I'll be ok. It was a little overwhelming for me," I took a deep breath. Beatrice gave my hand a squeeze as I walked past her.

"Sam dear, the boys just got here," Meredith gave me hug. "It's ok to cry. All this must be wearing on your emotions."

"Thanks Aunt Beatrice and Aunt Meredith. Let me know when to come down." They both had tears in their eyes. "Oh please don't cry. If you do I will too and we will never stop." I handed them both some Kleenex.

"All the boys are down stairs. The men are explaining the story to them," Evelyn walked over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Aunt Evelyn. I was overly emotional but I'm better now." I gave her a smile.

"YOU KNEW FOR TWO YEARS AND DIDN'T TELL ME! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" Tyler was yelling. I had a feeling he was going to be mad.

Aunt Rosalind walked through the door. "The boys were a bit upset. But they are calming down. Tyler was hurt because we didn't tell him two years ago. The boys are upset and hurt for Tyler." She gave me hug. "Let's head down. Sam you can come down last."

"We have to do this again with Pogue. This is going to be a long week," I took a deep breath.

"Pogue knows. We told him before we came here," Aunt Beatrice was straightening her skirt and fixing her hair. "He was upset that he couldn't be here and that you didn't tell. I explained to him that Glenn and Rosalind wanted to tell everyone at once."

"Great he's mad at me. I'll see him tomorrow. But for now let's get this over. Aunt Rosalind let's go." I gave her a hug. Aunt Evelyn went down first. Aunt Beatrice and Aunt Meredith went down together.

"Okay let's go down together and when we get to the landing I will go first into the living room," Aunt Rosalind said. I nodded. I was extremely nervous. I didn't want them mad at me. We walked out of the room and reached the landing. My Aunt squeezed my hand and headed to the living room. I could hear the guys talking. When she turned the corner to enter the living room I started down the stairs. I was about to enter the living room when I heard Reid.

"Aunt Rosalind, when do I get to drive your new car? I mean you did promise to let me drive your car when you got a new one," Reid asked. I could just picture his smirk. I stepped around the corner.

"Not on your life Bubba. You are not about to touch my birthday gift," I said walking into the living room smiling. The guys just stood there with their mouths open. "This reminds me of the day we first met. You guys were staring at me then too." They closed their mouths. "Hi guys."

It happen so fast, I was standing alone one second, then the next second I was engulfed by three guys all talking at once. All I could do was laugh. They ended up hugging me and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Sam welcome to the family," Caleb gave me a kiss on the head.

"I knew there was a reason we had a strong connection," Tyler had a huge smile.

"Damn Sam you look hot in this dress!" Reid said.

"REID!" it sounded like everyone yelled. I saw a few hands smack him in the head.


	10. Chapter 10

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Okay, I have to ask," I said to Reid, "what is up the fingerless gloves?" After dinner Tyler, Caleb, Reid and I came into the play room while the parents were in the fancy living room. Caleb and I finished our game of foosball. Which he won, but in my defense I was wearing a dress. We were watching Tyler and Reid play pool.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. He was lining up a shot. Tyler only had one solid left besides the eight ball. Reid had three stripes plus the eight.

"Yes, I'm curious." I was leaning against the bar. Reid took his shot and made a combination. Tyler shook his head. They were playing for money.

"Don't do it Reid," Caleb was shaking his head.

"Do what? The lady asked a question," he said with a devilish smirk. He made his next shot. I went behind the bar to get a bottle of water. I walked back around and stood by Caleb. Reid won the game after making the eight ball. "Sam lets play a game of pool." I looked at him skeptically. "You win and I will tell you why I wear gloves." I walked over to Tyler and he handed me the pool stick.

"Okay," I said. "What do you want if you win?" I gave him an innocent smile.

"That's a loaded a question," he said tapping his chin.

"Keep it clean Reid," Tyler said with his arms crossed over his chest. He sounded irritated. Caleb was looking at Reid with his arms crossed over his chest. I noticed when the guys didn't like something this was their signature stance.

"Fine Baby Boy," Reid didn't sound happy. "You sure know how to kill a guy's fantasy." He walked over to me and pulled me close. Our bodies were pressed together. "I win, I get to pick my nickname."

"Hmmm…." I preferred Bubba for Reid. The main reason was I know he doesn't like it. "Okay, deal." We shook hands. Tyler racked the balls for us. Reid walked to the other side of the pool table.

"You can break. You do know how to play?" Reid asked. His eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"A little," I answered. Actually my dad use to hustle pool for extra money in college. I've played since I was old enough to hold a stick.

"I just don't want to take advantage of the situation," he said innocently.

"Since when?" Caleb asked scoffing.

"Hey, I am very honest when I play. I like to play on an even level playing field." Reid was getting upset. I snickered. Even I knew he was lying.

"Reid, you are so full of it," Tyler said laughing. I chalked up my stick.

"Let's just play," I said. The brake was beautiful. All the balls moved every where. I made two solids. Caleb and Tyler had huge grins on their faces.

"That's my cousin," Tyler said with pride. I gave him a smile. Caleb squeezed my shoulder. I was lining up my next shot when Reid came over.

"Maybe we should have a new bet," He whispered in my ear. His voice was husky and I could feel his breath in my ear and on my neck. I had a little smile on my lips. I hiked up my dress a little to show my thigh. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Reid tilt his head and smile. If he was distracted by a simple glimpse of my thigh, than this was going to be easy. I took my shot and made it. I turned towards him. We were so close our noses were barely touching.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked. I made sure my voice was low and sweet. We stood up smiling. I could see Tyler and Caleb leaning towards us trying to hear our conversation.

"If I win I get to change my nickname and I get to kiss you," he said with a smirk. Hell no. If I win I only get to know why he wears gloves. Forget that, I want something. I placed my hand on his chest. I let my fingers walk up his chest to his neck and then rest in his hair. I lightly grabbed a hand full of hair and gently tugged it.

"If you win, you get to kiss me or you get to choose your nickname. Either way I get to know why you wear gloves. If I win you owe me a favor to be collected at a later date and you have to tell me about the gloves," I said as I lightly rubbed my body against his and bit my bottom lip. I made sure he a good view of my breasts.

He licked his lips. "Deal." I smiled and let my hand take the same path from his hair to his chest. I walked around the table to line up my next shot.

"Hey what were you two talking about?" Tyler asked as I walked past him. Caleb was standing next to him.

"Just making a new bet, nothing bad cousin, either way I win," I lined up my shot. Four ball corner pocket was the easiest one. I hit the cue ball and watched it roll. It tapped the four ball like it was supposed to but for some reason it barely wobbled. I felt something. I closed my eyes and could feel Reid using. What a damn cheat. I opened my eyes to see Reid with big smirk on his face. I wanted to smack it off him but I couldn't.

"Nice try Princess, but let me show you how to clear a table," Reid made a combo shot. He didn't waste time making another shot. Reid moved to his next shot. The only way to make it was to jump the cue ball over my ball. He took his time on this shot. He looked at it from every angle before he decided. He took the shot and was able to hit his ball in and have the cue ball land perfectly for the next shot. I was slightly pissed but also a little flattered that he would go to all this trouble for a kiss. Caleb was pissed. I walked over to him.

"How was the dance? I haven't gotten a chance to ask Sarah," I asked. I looked back at Reid to see what he was doing, but he was looking at Tyler. Tyler was looking at Caleb.

"Oh, the dance was a okay I guess," He said reluctantly. "Um, Sarah got sick so we a didn't go. But it's okay, we can go to the next dance. Excuse me I need to check on my mom." He walked out of the room before I got a chance to ask how Sarah was doing. I looked at Tyler. He was blushing and the tips of his ears were red.

"Did I say something wrong?" I felt bad if I did something to upset Caleb.

"Don't worry about Caleb, he's probably worried about his mom or something," Tyler said. He gave me a smile.

"Thanks Ty," I said. I still felt bad. I looked back at the table and Reid only had the eight ball. "Hey, I didn't see your last short."

"You need to pay attention to the table, babe. Like now," he said with that damn smirk. He tapped the corner pocket. He winked at me as he hit the cue ball. That stupid ball hit the eight ball knocking it into the corner pocket.

"Crap," I said. I shook my head. I can't believe I lost. This sucks.

"Well, let me see if I remember the new bet," Reid said. He put the pool stick back on the rack. He strolled towards me with that smirk of his, tapping his chin.

"Sam, what did you guys bet?" asked Tyler. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He's not happy and he doesn't even know the bet.

"Win or lose he has to tell me about the gloves. If I win he owes me a favor to be used at a later date," I said. I put the pool stick away and took a couple of steps away from Reid and Tyler. They were both walking towards me from either side of the pool table. "If he wins he gets to pick a new nickname." I put my hands behind me looking for the door knob. I finally found it.

"There is more to the bet than that Princess," Reid said with that damn smirk of his.

"Oh yeah I forgot," I said with a giggle. "It was either a new nickname or he gets to kiss me." I opened the door after I said the last part. I closed it behind me before either one of them could reach me. I walked down the hall as fast as I could. I turned the corner to cut across the kitchen to the living room when I hit something solid. I almost fell backwards but someone caught me. I looked up to see Uncle Joseph.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" He asked smiling. He let go when I was balanced.

"Oh Reid and I made a bet," I smiled. "I lost. Tyler just found out about the terms of the bet and isn't particularly happy right now."

"Sam, get back here," I could hear Tyler getting closer.

"Yeah Princess you have to settle all bets at the end of the night," Reid said. He sounded overjoyed. I heard a smack. "That hurt Baby Boy."

"Yikes," I squeaked. I hid behind Uncle Joseph.

"What bet needs to be settled son?" Uncle Joseph asked as Reid came around the corner.

"Dad," Reid's ears were red. "It's just a friendly bet." I could see him trying to compose himself.

"Really," Uncle Joseph asked. "Then why is Tyler mad?"

"Well Sam and I made an innocent bet.." Uncle Joseph cut Reid off.

"Tyler?" Uncle Joseph asked. He had his arms crossed over his chest. I had to hold in my laughter. I wonder if it's a guy thing.

"If Reid won, he gets to kiss Sam," Tyler was pointing between me and Reid. "But Reid cheated." Tyler emphasized the word cheated. I looked at my Uncle and he raised an eyebrow to Reid.

"I knew it. You did cheat," I said. I knew I didn't hear the shot before he made the eight ball. "Where you that desperate to win a kiss?" I knew he used. Which is still cheating, but to just swipe the ball from the table was just bad.

"Reid did you," Uncle Joseph was staring at Reid giving him a look that I couldn't quite read. "Did you u.." he looked at me and stopped speaking. "Did you cheat?" He looked upset but there was something else going on that I wasn't sure about.

"Sam what's on your arm?" Reid asked. I looked at my arm. Damn it, the concealer I put on to cover the bruises was coming off. It must've happen when I ran into Uncle Joseph.

"It's a bruise," I said. "And don't change the subject." I covered my arm with my hand. It wasn't as bad as it was a couple of days ago.

"Sam the bruises look like fingerprints? What happen?" Uncle Joseph moved my hand to look at my arm, Reid and his big mouth.

"Someone was trying to get my attention and grabbed my arm a little too tightly. It was an accident," I tried to shrug it off. I looked at Tyler trying to let him know to be quiet.

"The next time someone grabs you," Uncle Joseph didn't look convinced. "I want you to tell one of the boys or an adult. Okay?"

"I promise Uncle Joseph," I replied. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Reid, no more betting with Sam," he lightly tapped Reid in the back of the head. "You kids behave yourself."

"What did I miss?" Caleb asked as he walked around the corner.

"Sam has a bruise on her arm, shaped like a hand print," Reid said. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Caleb looked at my arm.

"Sam," he started to say.

"Please Caleb don't go all big brother on me. Uncle Joseph already talked to me about it. I promise I will tell someone if I get a mark on me. I swear, cross my heart and hope to die if I break my promise." I looked at all three of them. Tyler just mouthed 'you better'. "Oh I almost forgot, Reid isn't allowed to bet me anymore." Caleb raised an eyebrow at Reid.

"By the way, thanks Baby Boy for ratting me out to my dad," Reid punched Tyler.

"Aaawww, that hurt," Tyler rubbed his arm. Caleb looked from Reid to Tyler.

"The bet was if Reid won he got a kiss," I stated. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. Night." I walked through the kitchen and past the living room. I said good night to the parents, I was half way up the stairs when Reid caught me.

"Hey, what's going on? You still owe me kiss" he said with a smirk.

"Your dad said no betting. Besides I'm tired. It's been a long day and I haven't been sleeping well," I gave him a smile. I was walking to my room. Reid was right behind me. "Quit looking at my ass Reid."

"I can't help it, you have a great ass and don't get me started on your.." I turned around and put my hand over his mouth.

"Do not finish that sentence," I tried not to smile. "If I give you that kiss you so desperately had to cheat for to secure a win," I said with a raised eyebrow, "will you stop commenting on my body parts?" I could feel his smug smirk against my hand. He nodded yes.

Reid pushed my hand away from his mouth so fast, I barely had time to register him grabbing my face and kissing me. His lips were soft and gentle. He gently bit my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to protest but he took this as an invite. His tongue slowly caressed my tongue. My treacherous tongue caressed his tongue back. Reid released my face. He placed one hand in my hair and the other was on my lower back. He pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He gave me small gentle kisses as he slowly pulled away. Damn he is good but for some reason a part of my brain was comparing it the dream kiss I had with Pogue. I rested my forehead against his chest. Here I am with a great looking guy and all I can think of is Pogue. Who by the way has a girlfriend, you idiot.

Reid had his face next to my ear. I could hear him trying to catch his breath. My breathing wasn't much better. Boy could he kiss. "I wear the gloves because it adds to the mystery and I think they look cool," his shallow breath brushed against my ear.

"I hope I'm interrupting," I could tell it was Tyler. Reid kissed my forehead.

"Night Princess, I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at me and nodded towards Tyler as he walked by. I turned around and went into my room. I didn't get a chance to close my door before Tyler walked in.

"Listen Sam, Reid is my best friend and there are just certain things that can't happen," he was pacing around my room. I was pulling out my pajamas from the dresser when it registered in my brain what he just said.

"Are you trying to say I'm not good enough for your best friend?" I was facing him with my hands on my hips. I like Reid but he's not boyfriend material. He's not ready for that type of commitment. If I wanted a friend with benefits than Reid would definitely be that guy.

"No, he's not good enough for you," he replied. "Reid is a great guy. He is a loyal friend and I trust him with my car." I laughed. "Honestly he really is great but he doesn't know how to be a boyfriend. I just don't want you getting hurt." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Ty, it was just a kiss. I lost a bet and now it's done," I looked at him with a smile. "Besides, I bet you tomorrow he will flirt with all the girls including me." I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. I did my normal routine of washing my face and brushing my teeth. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I changed into my pajamas. I opened the door to find Tyler sitting on my bed in sweat pants and a shirt.

"I wanted to say good night and be ready. I think the parents want us to stick around the house all week. I heard my dad telling Rosa, the cook, that dinner was so good he can't wait to see what she has in store for us the rest of the week."

"What does that have to do with us? Maybe he really is looking forward to her cooking," I said shrugging my shoulders. I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"Please tell me Reid didn't do that to your neck?" he asked pointing. Crap, today is not my day to hide things.

"No, it's not from Reid." I could feel my face getting hot. "It's hard to explain, when I figure it out I will tell you." He looked at me for a long time.

"Promise?" he asked. I stuck out my pinkie and he hooked his pinkie with mine.

"Promise." We said good night and I climbed into bed.

I turned the light off and watched the shadows move across the ceiling. How the hell am I going to explain the hickey to him when I can't even explain it to myself? I looked at my cell. I still haven't heard from Chase. I don't understand him. He wanted me here so bad but yet he completely ignores me. So much has happen and yet I feel like I am missing something. I closed my eyes and every dream I had of Chase, Sarah, Kate and the guys was playing. The last one from the barn played over and over. I know the voice was familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite grasp it.

I opened my eyes. I was walking down a partial lite hallway. My feet were cold. I looked down and noticed I was in my pajama pants and tank top. I rubbed my hands against my arms trying to warm up. At the end of the hall I could see a guy walking towards me but he entered a room. I looked around and noticed signs pointing to different rooms. I was in a hospital. I got closer to the room the guy walked into. I heard mumbling but the closer I got the clearer the mumbling was. My eyes shot open wide. Chase was talking to Kate. I could see her through the door.

"I thought they were releasing you today?" Chase asked. He was holding her hand and caressing her face.

"They decided to keep me a day longer," Kate had her hand in his hair. "I missed you." Chase gave her a kiss and smiled. "I'm still confused about how I feel about you. I've been with him for so long that I don't know if I'm with him out of habit or if I still love him."

"Kate, I don't want to pressure you into making a decision," he gave her a sad look. "Caleb and I had a huge fight and of course the guys are taking his side. I think it would be best if I left for a while," he said. She sat up pulling his hands away from her.

"Why? I thought you wanted to be with me," she said hurt. She had tears in her eyes.

"Kate I do want to be with you, but it hurts to see you and him together. I won't be gone long. I have some stuff I need to take care of first," he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chase. I know it's wrong to put you in this position but I can't decide overnight. I just need a little more time."

"I know and I don't want you to make a rash decision. If you choose me I want it to be because that is what you truly want and not something you feel pressured to do." He looked where I was standing. I looked at him and he smiled. Kate looked in my direction. I waved but she didn't acknowledge me. Maybe I imagined the smile.

"What's wrong Chase?"

"My sister found out she is related to Tyler." Kate gave him a look. "His dad and her mom are brother and sister. Now she is with them and I know they are going to fill her head with a bunch of lies about me," he took her hand and kissed it. "Please don't let them turn you against me. I couldn't bare it if I lost you because of them" She placed her hands on his face.

"I won't let them. I can make my own decisions," she said smiling.

I heard my name being called. I looked around to find the person calling me. The hallway was empty. I turned back to Kate and Chase but they were gone. Instead I was looking at Pogue. He was moving around kicking his legs. He was saying my name as I walked into his room. I shook him lightly.

"Pogue wake up," I whispered. He opened his eyes. I moved the hair from his face so I could see his hazel eyes. "I think you were dreaming."

"No, it felt like a nightmare," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I fall on top of him. He scooted over and pulled me under the covers. "I was thinking about you all day." I was on my side looking at him. My head was on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I tried to move to give him more room on the bed, but he held me close.

"I'm doing better now that you're here," he said kissing my forehead. "How was dinner?" he was playing with my ponytail.

"It was fine. Everyone loves me," I said. We laughed. It felt good being in his arms.

"Do you mind?" he asked pulling on my hair tie. I shook my head no. He gently pulled the tie off. "I love when your hair is down. I like running my fingers through it." I smiled.

"Pogue," I said. "Do you think this dream is weird?"

"If it's dream I don't want to wake up," he was caressing my face. He always says the right thing. Of course it's a dream that's why he is saying the things I want to hear.

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked in a small voice. I really didn't know what I wanted him to say.

"That's the weird thing. She was all I thought about until the accident. I heard she was in the hospital so I took off to be with her. But when I was lying on the road, all I could think about was you. Then out of nowhere you appeared. If you hadn't called 911, I don't know how long I would have been out there on the road." I remember that dream. I was so scared for him.

"Let's talk about something else. I don't want to think about you that way," I scooted closer to him as a chill went down my spine. He pulled me tighter towards him.

"Finish telling me about dinner," he lifted my chin and kissed my lips lightly.

I smiled at him. "Dinner was great. Everyone was talking and I loved it. I always wanted a big family. After dinner I played Caleb in foosball. He won, but only because I was wearing a dress." He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Normally I don't want details about a dress but I'm curious," he said.

"It was strapless and went to my knees. It was white and had purple flowers on it. It wasn't tight but it did hug my curves," I said. He moaned into my hair. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you by lying here?" I tried to push away from him, but he just held me tight.

"No, I'm fine. I was just imagining you in the dress. These curves," he said running a hand down the side of breast to my waist and resting on my hip, "would look good in anything." I hate that this is a dream. "Okay, let me get my mind out of the gutter for a moment." I shook my head.

"I played Reid in pool," I said. "He doesn't like his nickname and I wanted to know why he wears those fingerless gloves."

"What's his nickname?"

"Bubba," I said. Pogue was laughing so hard the bed was shaking. "If you keep laughing the nurse is going to come in and then the dream will be over."

"Okay, I'll stop," he said still laughing. "So who won?"

"Well I was winning so we changed the bet," I said.

"What was the bet?" the laughter was gone from his voice.

"Win or lose he tells me about the gloves. If I won he owes me a favor to be collected on at a later date. If Reid won he could change his nickname or he wanted a kiss."

"So you kissed him?" Pogue sounded upset.

"What makes you think he won? Ye of little faith," I said hurt.

"Sorry I just figured, sorry," he said. "So you won?"

"No, I lost," I said still hurt.

"So you did kiss him." He sounded mad. He didn't let me go but I could feel the tension.

"It was part of the bet," I said looking up at him. He was looking at the ceiling. "You can't be mad."

"Why not?" he asked. He was still looking at the ceiling.

"We are not a couple. You have a girlfriend and this is a dream," I said wiggling out of his arms. I turned his face towards me. "Please look at me," I begged. He slowly lowered his eyes. I could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. "If it's any consolation I thought of you." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled down to him. His hands were in my hair and his lips were slowly kissing mine.

He nibbled on my bottom lip and his tongue was in my mouth caressing my tongue so gently I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. I could feel him smile when I moaned. I felt his hands move to my hips. He picked me up and had me straddling him. I pulled away from his mouth.

"No, I'm too heavy to be on you. Your still injured," I was touching his chest. His hard muscles under my hands sent chills all over my body.

"If it's a dream it doesn't matter," he said. He pulled me back into a kiss. His hot breath was in my mouth, on my skin and in my hair. His lips tasted musky yet slightly sweet. His tongue was exploring my mouth and neck. "I can't get enough of you. You taste so good." His hands were in my hair, down my back, or making slow circles on my hip bone.

His hair felt good in my hands. I kissed along his jaw line. I got just below his ear where his neck and jaw line meet and he froze. I gently licked and sucked on that spot. I could hear a rumble in his chest. It was slowing making its way up his throat. The noise that escaped his mouth was almost a growl. I gave a throaty laugh against his skin. He kissed my lips long and slow.

"We have to stop," he said as my forehead rested on his. "If we don't one of us is going to be hurting later." I nodded laughing. I slowly slid off him and went back to lying next to him with my head on his shoulder. We were both trying to catch our breath. "If this really is a dream, it's lasted longer than any of the other ones."

"I noticed that too," I tried to hold in my yawn, but I couldn't. He kissed my head. I felt myself slowly drifting off. "I hope this isn't a dream."

"Me too," he said. He pulled me closer to him.


	11. Chapter 11

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Sam baby don't leave," said a frantic husky voice. "Please don't go." I slowly opened my eyes to see sad hazel eyes. I blinked a couple of times to see bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs pulling the blankets with me as I scrambled for the door.

"Hey Sam it's me Reid," he had his hands in the air as if giving up. I put my hand over my heart as I stopped screaming.

"SAM!" I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Tyler burst through the door with my Uncle Glenn and Uncle Joseph right behind him. Tyler wrapped his arms around me. I was shaking and holding on to Tyler as if my life depended on it.

"Reid," Uncle Joseph said out of breath. "What the hell happen?"

"I came up here to wake her up and she freaked out. She started screaming," he moved away from the bed taking a seat on the oversized chair.

"You okay Sammy?" Uncle Glenn asked. He gave a Reid a dirty look.

"I'm fine," I said into Tyler's chest. I could feel my heart rate slowing down to normal. He moved my hair away to see my face. Tyler loosened his hold on me.

"Damn it Reid, I said to knock on her door," Tyler said through his teeth.

"I did knock, she didn't answer," Reid answered innocently. He was leaning back in the chair.

"Then you should have kept knocking until she answered," Tyler hissed at Reid. The two boys were giving each other looks.

Uncle Glenn gave my cheek a pat. "Okay, I think we had enough excitement this morning. Why don't we leave so Sam can get ready for school," he motioned for everyone to leave. "That means you too, Reid."

I waited until they all left the room before I let the tears I was holding back fall. I went to bathroom and turned the shower on. It was the best and worst night. I was able to sleep so well in Pogue's arms. Waking up alone was horrible. I wanted the dream to be real. Then Reid had to scream the crap out of me. I took a quick shower and dried off in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, used my favorite body lotion, put on mascara, moussed my hair and quickly used the hair dryer. I twisted a small section of hair on both sides and used a clip to keep it in place. I also grabbed a hair tie just in case I wanted to put my hair up.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling a little better. I wrapped the towel around my waist to put my bra on. There was a coughing noise directly behind me. Without thinking I turned around to see who or what made the noise. Reid was standing by the door with his mouth open. He was standing there staring. I looked to see what he was staring at and threw my arms over my chest.

"Garwin, get out of here now," I turned around pulling the towel over my chest.

"Ah come on, the view was the best I've ever seen," I could hear the teasing in his voice. I turned around and threw my brush at him. He closed the door before the brush could hit him. He quickly opened the door. "Breakfast is ready Princess," he gave me a smirk and closed the door. He is a dead man. I quickly got dressed, grabbed my phone and keys and took off downstairs.

"Garwin, you are a dead man," I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. He stuck his head out into the hallway.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked. He still had that smirk on his face.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked entering the kitche. I had my hands on my hips.

"What did you do now?" Tyler asked getting up from the stool he was sitting on by the island in the kitchen.

"I knocked on the door to tell her breakfast was ready. It's not my fault she chose at the particular moment to turn around and show me her breasts. Which by the way are fantastic, I can't believe as tiny as you are you have huge…" Tyler smacked him in the head. "What the fuck Baby Boy?"

"That's my cousin you're talking about ass," Tyler put his bowl and cup in the sink. "Mom made breakfast if you're hungry."

"No, I'll just have orange juice," I opened the bottle and took a drink. Reid slowly made his way towards me. "Stay away from me Garwin, I'm still pissed." I finished my juice and threw the bottle away.

"What's with the last name crap?" Reid asked me. He was finishing his breakfast.

"It seems when I'm mad at you, I call you by your last name," I said amused. He didn't like the last name thing which made me happy.

"What about Tyler?" he asked taking a drink.

"Tyler hasn't made me mad," I said. "Do you want to take my car or yours?" I asked Tyler.

He put his blazer on before answering. "Mine, unless you want to take separate cars?"

"I was thinking of going to the hospital to see Pogue," I looked at my phone. Chase hasn't called or texted my in a couple of days. I was starting to worry.

"We were going to visit him too. Let's take my car," he said as we were walking out the front door. I nodded yes. We walked to Tyler's Hummer. I want to drive this bad boy.

Reid was about to open the passenger door but instead he pinned me to the car with his hands by my head. He was so close to my lips that I could feel them lightly touching mine.

"Do you want to finish what we started last night?" I could taste the sweet smell of his breath on my lips. I turned to see Uncle Glenn walking around the corner of the house.

"It's your funeral," I replied. He growled and released me. I got in the car and fasten my seat belt.

"It's not over," Reid whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. "Just to let you know the girls at this school kind of drool over us." I turned in my seat and looked at him. "Our families are the founding families of Ipswich. They tend to call us the Sons of Ipswich," he cleared his throat. "The reason I'm telling you this is the girls don't like when any girl hangs around us when they are trying to make a move. They can get vicious. Just ask Kate or Sarah," he was twisting my hair around his finger. "The difference between the three of you is your Tyler's cousin, which makes you family to the rest of us."

"So last night when you kissed me, wouldn't that be considered incest?" I asked trying not to laugh. Tyler laughed.

"Hell no!" Reid yelled. "Your family that means we look out for each other. If the girls get out of hand, I have no problem telling them to fuck off." He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Now if you want to discuss last night, we can go to my dorm. We have time before the first bell."

"Does he ever stop?" I asked Tyler. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight, that his knuckles were turning white.

"No unfortunately. No matter how many times he gets smacked," Tyler found a parking spot. "Let's grab our stuff and meet back here in five to drive to school." Reid took off ahead of us.

"Baby boy why don't you go with Princess, I have to change, so I can grab your bag for you." Reid was walking backwards.

"Thanks, Reid," Tyler and I headed to my room. As we walked down the hall, the girls were looking at me. Some looked curious, some gave dirty looks and others started whispering. They said hi to Tyler or waved to him. I opened my door to my room and we walked in.

"Wow, Reid was right. You were like eye candy for them. How does it feel to know you have the pick of any girl you want?" I grabbed my bag and pulled out my schedule.

"I'm not like Reid who can date most of these girls," he was turning red. "I just ignore it. I'm waiting for the right girl."

"The right girl is just waiting for the perfect time to meet you. Besides I want to make sure the girl you do meet is worthy of you."

"Same here, any guy that wants to date you has to go through me and the rest of the guys," he reached for my schedule. "Do you have a pen?" I gave him one. He sat at my desk and started to write.

**1. AP History Mr. Hanson** (Me, Caleb, Reid, Pogue & Sarah)

**2. AP Economics Ms. Lang** (Me, Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Sarah & Kate)

**3. AP English Ms. Walsh** (Reid, Pogue & Caleb)

**4. Photography Ms. Morgan** (Me)

**5. P.E. Coach Foster** (Me, Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Sarah & Kate)

**6. AP Chemistry Mr. Avery** (Pogue)

**7. AP Spanish 4 Ms. Garcia **(Alone )

"Here you go," he said. "Now you know who is in your classes. You haven't met Pogue's girlfriend Kate yet." I nodded looking at my schedule. "What's wrong?" he asked poking my sides. I laughed.

"Nothing, just nervous," I said. "You know first day at a new school." I walked to the door and opened it.

"You'll be fine," he gave me a hug. "Let's hurry up and meet up with Reid." We walked out of my room. I was locking my door when I heard a girl's nasal voice.

"Hi Tyler, how was your weekend?" I tuned around to see a blonde girl with a pointy nose. Her face was a tad long with light green eyes. Her mouth was a little wide with thin lips. She was few inches shorter than Tyler. The girl next to her was the same height with jet black and brown eyes. She was prettier than the blonde.

"Hi Jan," Tyler looked agitated. "I had a great weekend." He turned to the black hair girl. "Hi Maggie," he said shyly. Maggie's cheeks turned pink. She smiled at Tyler and then looked at her feet. I smiled at the girls and stood next to Tyler. "This is.."

"Do you need something?" Jan asked with an irritated tone. She had her hand on her hip. I tried not to laugh. The guys were right, these girls don't like anyone around them when they are trying to make a move.

"Yeah, for you to stop being a bitch," Reid scoffed. "Hey Princess, I decided to see what was taking you guys so long." He looked at Jan and rolled his eyes. "Now I know what the problem was," he said. "Hi Maggie," he gave her a smile.

"Like I was saying, this is my cousin Samantha Melina," he gestured to me and smiled. "Sam, this is Jan Winters and Maggie Andrews." I smiled and gave them a wave. I didn't trust myself not to laugh at Jan's shocked face.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," Jan tried to act coy and gave a laugh. "It's nice to meet you Sam." She extended her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand.

"My name is Samantha," I said in a flat tone. I turned to Maggie and extended my hand. She looked at me shyly but shook my hand anyways. "Hi Maggie, it's nice to me you," I said with big smile.

"Nice to meet you too Sam, I mean Samantha," she said in a low voice.

"It's okay, you can call me Sam," I said smiling.

"Good one," Reid whispered as he leaned his head towards mine. I noticed Sarah walking out of her room.

"Sarah," I shouted. She turned around and smiled. There was something off with her smile. It didn't reach her eyes. She is usually really bubbly, almost too happy.

"Hi Sam, ready for your first day?" she was putting her bag strap over her shoulder. Tyler was talking to Maggie. He wasn't paying attention to the girls walking by smiling or saying hi to him or Reid. But Reid on the other hand acknowledged each one with a smirk and a wink.

"As ready as I can be," I said walking towards her laughing. I glanced back to see Reid and Tyler behind us. I looped my arm through Sarah's. "What a ride to campus?"

"Sure, that would be great. I'm meeting Caleb at the front steps," she smiled. "I heard that your weekend was very interesting." She looked from me to Tyler.

I giggled. "Yeah, I found some family members. Plus, a bunch of Aunts, who want to take me shopping. You have to come with me when we go," I pleaded. She laughed. "The Uncles are going to be a bit of a problem. Instead of one protective dad, I now have three more and a couple of brothers." I pointed to the guys. We walked down the stairs and out the door to the parking lot.

"I heard there was a bet involving a kiss," she giggled. I shook my head as we reached the Hummer. "Did you kiss him?" she whispered to me. I nodded yes, which made her laugh even more.

"If I recall correctly, you," he said poking me in the ribs, "didn't complain." He licked his lips as he ran his thumb over my lips. "I told you we could pick up where we left off." I pushed his hand away.

"Garwin, open the door before we're late for class," I said laughing. "I'm still mad at you." Sarah and I sat the back. She noticed my schedule, so I handed it to her. "Ty, where's Maggie and her friend?"

"They already left," he said. His ears were turning red. I wanted to ask him about Maggie but not in front of Reid. Tyler parked the car.

We got out and Reid threw his arm around my shoulders. I looked at from the corner of eye and he had that smirk on his face. I threw his arm off me and linked arms with Sarah. She handed the schedule back. Caleb was waiting by the stairs. She walked into his arms. They look so cute together. Reid came up from behind me and put his arms around my waist. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why are you still mad?" he asked irritated. He was rubbing his ribs.

"Are you kidding me? What happen this morning?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Reid let it go," Tyler warned.

"What did I miss?" Caleb asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I apologized for scaring you this morning. I was just trying to wake you up," he was acting innocent, but his horns were showing.

"Garwin!" I said in a threatening voice.

"Reid," Caleb said annoyed.

"Okay, okay," he said with smirk. "I was being a nice and went to tell Princess that breakfast was ready. I walked into her room to see the best looking pair of breast I have ever seen." He put his fingers to his lips and made a kissing sound.

"So did you enjoy the view?" I asked playfully. Tyler looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, yeah," Reid said with a nod. Caleb was about to smack him, but I shook my head.

"I'm glad you liked it," I walked up to him and caressed his cheek. "Because that is the only time you will ever get to see them." I slapped his cheek just hard enough to make a small smacking sound. I turned around to see Tyler and Caleb smiling. I looped my arm through Tyler.

"Okay, Baby Boy, show me to my first class," we walked up the stairs and through the doors. I could hear Sarah and Caleb behind us. I felt someone grab my hand. I knew it was Reid. I gave him a smile and I looped my arm through his arm.

The hallway parted like the Red Sea for the guys. Some of the girls started to smile at the guys, but once they noticed me, they gave me dirty looks. Some whispered and pointed. We got to the lockers and I put my books away except for the History and Econ books. A girl with dirty blonde hair walked by me and muttered "Bitch". I turned to say something but Sarah, who was a few lockers away, swung her bag and hit the girl in the back. I covered my mouth trying to trap the laugh that was making its way up my throat.

"Watch it public," she hissed at Sarah.

"I am so sorry," Sarah said with a big smile. She walked over to me. "Let's go to class, shall we." She was trying hard not to giggle.

"We shall," I said. "Why did she call you public?" She rolled her eyes.

"Some people look down at kids who went to public school. Not all but some," she looked at the guys. What a bunch of snobs. I'm glad the guys aren't like that. Caleb, Reid and Tyler were whispering among themselves. We walked into class. The guys and Sarah took their seats. I walked over to the teacher.

"Hello Mr. Hanson, I'm Samantha Melina, I believe Provost Higgins talked to you about getting some missing assignments," I explained to the teacher. I could see the guys still talking but they were a little more animated than before. Tyler looked pissed.

"Yes, Miss Melina, I did get a request from the Provost. Here are the missing assignments. I am giving you till next Monday to turn them in, if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask," he looked at a piece of paper. "You make take a seat next to Mr. Simms." He looked around until he found Tyler. "Mr. Simms, please raise your hand. Thank you." He gestured towards the seats.

I climbed the stairs towards Tyler. The seats were set in rows. Each row ascended so you were looking down at the teacher. I sat next to Tyler and pulled out my notebook and pen. Reid took the seat next to me. Sarah and Caleb were one row above us. Reid threw his arm around my chair. Students were still coming into the room. The girl from the hallway that Sarah accidentally hit with her bag just walked in.

"Hey, just go along with what Reid says," Tyler whispered in my ear. I looked at him confused but I nodded. Reid started to play with my hair. I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Hi Reid," the girl from the hall said sweetly. She gave me a dirty look. "Hi Tyler," she gave him a smile. I wanted to laugh because one Reid was blowing in my ear and two the girl in front of me was trying hard not to let what Reid was doing affect her.

"Hey Heather," both guys said.

"Reid, what happen last night? I thought you were coming over," she put her hand on her hip and gave him a pouting smile.

"Sorry, but I was," he moved my hair and kissed my jaw, "busy." She looked ready to pull my hair out. He continued to kiss my jaw and ear.

"Do you want to come by tonight?" she asked hopefully. She wasn't going to give up. I turned towards Reid and kissed his lips.

"Sorry, but he's going to be busy tonight," I said looking at her. "Bye Heather." She gave me another dirty look.

"Reid," she said in a whiny voice.

"Bye Heather," Reid said. She stomped her foot and walked away. "That was fun," he whispered in my ear.

"Is this what you guys were talking about earlier?" I whispered in his ear.

"Caleb told us what Heather said. Tyler came up with the idea," he said pointing to Tyler.

"You were only too happy to help out," I said giggling.

"Of course Princess," he slid a little lower in his seat. "So what was with the kiss?"

"I knew it would make her mad," I said smiling. The teacher started to write on the board. I leaned over to Tyler. "Hey cousin thanks for looking out for me."

"That's what family is for Baby Girl. But did you have to kiss Reid," he asked. But I could tell he wasn't that upset. I just gave him a smile.

As the class went on Reid eventually ended up with his arms and head on the desk. Tyler looked at Reid and shook his head. Class went by fast. The bell rang and we gathered our stuff. I picked up my bag and tapped Reid on the head. He looked and smiled. I just shook my head. We walked to our next class and the whispers started again. After what happen in class, the rumor mill will be working overtime.

We walked past a group of guys that called out to Tyler, Reid and Caleb. We stopped as the guys talked. Sarah was standing next to me when we heard a few people talking.

"Wow, I have never seen anything like this before. The girls don't like me and they don't even know me," I said looking at her. A couple of guys walked by smiling at me.

"Well at least the guys think you're hot," she said with a smile. "It was bad in the beginning for me too but now it's better. I have a few more friends now," she said bumping my shoulder.

"Let's get to class," Caleb said as he took Sarah's hand. Reid was talking to a red-head, so we left without him.

I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself. Ms. Lang seemed nice. She handed me the missing assignments and told me to take a seat next to Sarah. I climbed the stairs and took a seat next to her. The guys were a row below us.

The last bell rang and everyone took their seats. Reid put his head down on his desk. Tyler and Caleb took out their notebooks. Sarah and I took out our notebooks and pens at the same time which caused us to giggle.

I was taking notes when I felt someone staring. I looked up and noticed Aaron Abbot and the guy next to him staring at me. Aaron smiled and winked at me. A paper ball landed on my desk. I opened it and read the note:

_Baby Girl stay away from that guy._

I looked at the guys and noticed Reid was no longer resting on his desk. He and Aaron were staring at each other.

"They don't like each other. I'm not sure what started it, but they usually end up in each other's faces. The guys try to keep it from getting out of hand," Sarah whispered. I looked at Reid, he was still staring at Aaron. I shook my head and continued to take my notes. The teacher actually made the class interesting. She was an older woman maybe early fifties. She incorporated her life stories into the lessons she was teaching. The bell rang and I gathered my stuff.

"Sarah, I never got a chance to ask, how was the dance?" I was picking up my bag when she dropped hers. It made a loud thud. I looked at her as face grew pale by the second. "Sarah are you okay?" Her hand was shaking as she picked up her bag.

"I'm fine just a little distracted," she looked over at the boys but they were by the door. "We didn't make it to the dance." She looked at her feet as she spoke. First sign someone is telling a lie. I didn't want to press the subject, I had a feeling there was a lot more to it than just a simple lie.

"If you ever need to talk, I hope you know I'm here for you," I said as we walked down the stairs. The guys were at the door waiting. "Remember newbies stick together."

"I just might take you up on that," she said smiling.

"You girls take forever," Reid said throwing his arm around my waist. I was about to say something but Aaron was standing in front of me.

"But Sam is worth the wait," Aaron said staring at me. Reid moved me behind him so he and Tyler were in front of me.

"Keep walking Abbot," Reid said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's it to you Garwin? Plan on making her your slut of the week," Aaron said laughing. He bumped fist with the guy he was sitting next to him in class. Reid took a step forward but Tyler beat him to the punch. He knocked Aaron to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk about my cousin like that again Abbot. Stay away from her," Tyler was standing over Aaron. There were about a handful of people in the hallway and they stopped to watch. Aaron got up with a look of surprise. He looked at me but Tyler took a step towards him. Caleb and Reid reached for Tyler to hold him back.

"I think you should leave Abbot, before Tyler knocks you on your ass again," Reid said with amusement in his voice. Aaron and his friend walked away. "Damn Baby Boy that was fucking awesome." I grabbed Tyler by his arm.

"Ty, calm down," I said. Tyler looked at me and nodded. "I take it you don't go around hitting people."

"No, that's my job," Reid said with a smirk. "Baby Boy is showing a whole new side." We walked to our lockers. I was still holding Tyler's arm. "How do you know Abbot?" he asked me.

"I met him the first day I was here. He showed me to the dorms," I answered quickly.

"Sam, I'm okay I promise," Tyler tapped my hand. I didn't know what to think. I walked to my locker and exchanged my books for my camera and English book. I closed my locker. I didn't know how I felt about Tyler punching Aaron. I wasn't concerned about Aaron's feelings but I was worried about Tyler's. He has gone from shy, sweet Tyler to planning to get back at a girl calling me names and punching people. Well punching one person. I was worried, what was he going to do to all of the other people who have talked about me?

"Sam, earth to Sam," Caleb said waving his hand in front of my face. He was smiling.

"Sorry, I was thinking, sorry," I said embarrassed. I looked around and we were the only ones left at the lockers. I closed my locker door.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked concerned. He put his arm around me. I smiled up at him. Caleb really was the big brother of their group. I guess our group. I shook my head.

"I just noticed that Tyler has changed from the first time I met him to now," I said a little sad. We were walking towards a group of girls, who I could hear call me names and wondering if Caleb and Sarah were still together. I gave them a dirty look as we walked past them.

"We talked last night and again this morning. You're the first girl in the family. We feel protective of you. I think more so for Tyler. He's the youngest and we look out for him. But having you here has made the protective side of him come out. Last night he warned all of us not to come near you. I have a girlfriend and so does Pogue but he still warned us," he lowered his voice as we entered the classroom. "He knew that Reid would still try."

I laughed. "He tried, but I have to give him credit for being persistent," I walked to the teacher's desk and repeated the same thing I did in the last classes. I took the missing assignments and a seat next to Caleb. "Thanks for the talk big brother," I whispered.

"Anytime little sister," he whispered back. We laughed softly. We took out our notebooks and took notes. It seems all we did was take notes. Maybe it's a Monday thing. We discussed the different authors that have used Shakespeare's writing style in their own writing style. This class was interesting. The bell rang and we walked out into the busy hallway.

"Sam just walk to the end of the hall, turn right and your class is on the left, room 206. Tyler should be there waiting for you," he gave me a hug. I turned and walked towards my class. The whispers continued but they weren't as loud as before. A cute guy walked next to me. He was about six feet tall with black hair that was freshly cut. He brown eyes were bright. His smiled showing perfect white teeth. He's build was close to the guys.

"Hi I'm James Watkins," he smiled down at me. He matched his stride to mine.

"Nice to meet you James, I'm Sam Melina," I smiled back at him. He was the first guy to approach me that didn't act like a jerk. We turned the corner heading towards my class.

"You must be new to Spencer?" he was staring at my eyes. He shook his head. "Sorry I don't mean to stare but you are really beautiful and your eyes are amazing." I laughed.

"Thank you for the compliments. You're not so bad yourself and you have great eyes," I smiled taking a quick glance at him. He was cute, but I couldn't help but compare him to Pogue. I noticed we were a few feet from room 206. "My class is right here." I pointed to the room.

"Well it was pleasure to walk you to class," he gestured for me to enter my class. I turned when I reached the door. "Maybe we could get a cup of coffee or something."

"Sure, I'd like that," I gave him my number just as Tyler approached us.

"Hey James, I didn't know you took photography," Tyler looked to me than James.

"Actually I don't," he said as he glanced at me. "I happen to run into Sam here and decided to walk her to class." I smiled at him.

"Thanks for looking out for my cousin," he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall by the door. We need to have a talk about being over protective.

"Bye James, I look forward to that cup of coffee," I smiled and walked into class. Tyler walked ahead of me and took a seat. I walked to the teacher who was hanging pictures. She told not to worry about any assignments. They only had one assignment so far and it wasn't a big deal. She said to take a seat anywhere. I sat by Tyler so we could talk.

"Sam, did she give you our last assignment," Tyler asked as he pulled out some photos.

"No, she said not to worry about it," I didn't know how to approach the subject with Tyler, so I did the only thing I could do, I jumped right in with both feet. "Ty, I know you are only looking out for me, but today was not a typical day for you or me." He opened his mouth but I shook my head. "This whole thing is new for us. I have never had a cousin or brothers like you guys. It's a lot to take in but I'm willing to work at it. But you need to relax. You can't go around and put people in their place when they say things about me, because if you do, you will be fighting all day long." I was a little out of breath. I had to say everything as fast as I could. I was afraid he would interrupt me.

"Sorry," he said with a shy smile. "I've never had anyone that I had to look out for before." I was about to say something but he held up his hand. "I know you're not weak, so please don't take it that way. I just mean that the guys can pretty much take care of themselves. But with you it's just different. I've heard people say things about Kate and Sarah and we ignore it but with you it really pissed us off." He ran his hand through his hair.

"I like the fact I have these great guys to watch over me, but try not to be so over protective. Like with James, you didn't like that he was around me."

"That's not true. I said hi to him," he looked away.

"When you don't like something, you cross your arms. I've noticed this and not just you but the other guys too," I looked at the teacher but she was talking to a student.

"We don't do that," he was looking at me confused.

"Yes you guys do," I tried not to laugh. "I'm not saying I am going to date James, but he seems nice."

"He is nice and I will try not to go overboard on the brother thing."

"Thank you," I said bumping his shoulder.

Class was actually pretty good. We need to take photos for the rest of the week and turn them in on Monday. All photos need to be black and white and they could be about anything. I put my stuff away when the bell rang. We headed towards the cafeteria. I noticed Maggie was walking by herself.

"Hey Maggie, how is your day going?" I asked as we got closer.

"Hi Sam," her cheeks were a light pink. "So far it's good."

"Are you heading to the cafeteria?" I knew she was but I figured I could get her to sit with us. Tyler had a small smile on his face.

"Yes," she smiled. She was carrying two books and her bag. I nudged Tyler and looked at her books.

"Here let me carry those for you Maggie," Tyler said he reached for the books.

"You don't have to Tyler," Maggie was turning red.

"It's no problem." He took the books and placed his hand on the small of her back as we entered the cafeteria. Sarah and Caleb were already sitting down. We walked over to them. I took a seat across from Sarah. Maggie sat next to me and Tyler sat next to her.

"I was just about to get some food, anyone else want to go," Caleb asked as he got up. Maggie and Tyler stood up.

"Tyler do you mind getting me something," I asked with a sweet smile. He nodded and walked with Caleb and Maggie.

"They look cute together," Sarah said.

"I know that's why I didn't want to go. I'm hoping they will have a conversation. Not a long one because they are shy but still a conversation." I glanced at their retreating backs. Tyler had his hand on the small of her back as he led her through the line. "Where's your roommate Kate? I thought I heard she was being released yesterday." Sarah turned in her seat. She looked uncomfortable.

"They kept her another night. She will be in classes tomorrow," she looked around. "If I tell you something will it stay between us?"

"Of course," I closed my mouth and pretended to lock it with a key. She smiled.

"Kate is cheating on Pogue. I found condom wrappers by her bed. I know they don't belong to Pogue because he hasn't been in our room for over a week. I talked to her yesterday and I mentioned the condoms. She went off on me, telling me to mind my own business. We were close when I started here, but she has been distant for the last week and half. I don't know what to do. I haven't told Caleb because I don't want to start problems. Here they come please don't say anything." She cleared her throat as Caleb approached us.

Tyler handed me a chicken salad. I raised my eyebrow at him. He sat down and smiled.

"Thanks Tyler, how did you know I wanted a salad?" I was surprised because I actually like what he picked.

"I figured it was what you wanted." He smiled. The conversations were light and funny. I was just about to ask where Reid was when he walked through the doors with a big grin.

"Please don't tell us because we don't want to know," Caleb held up his hand as Reid opened his mouth.

"I need to go to my locker. I'll see you guys in bit," I stood up and cleared my tray.

"Sam, wait up I'll go with you. I need to switch out books," Sarah gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek. "We'll meet you guys in a few. We all have the same class."

"Well that means I get to see Princess in a bathing suit," Reid looked at me and winked.

"Keep your hands and lips to yourself, especially since your little friend just walked in," I laughed at Reid's face.

"She attacked me I was just an innocent bystander," he said.

"Poor Bubba, do you want me to defend your honor?" I asked picking up my bag. He looked at me trying not to laugh. Sarah and I walked out of the cafeteria. She was quiet.

"Sam, what should I do?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"You need to talk to her and tell her how you feel about keeping secrets. Give her the benefit of the doubt. After all she is your friend," I actually wanted to tell her to say something to Caleb and Pogue. My dream had to be real. Why would Chase be with Kate in the hospital? What the hell is Chase up to? Why is he after Kate? It's not just Kate, he caused Pogue's accident. If one dream was true they all must be true. Pogue's kisses were real. No I have to be imaging all of this stuff. Maybe there is a reason I dreamt it.

"Your right I need to talk to her face to face. Caleb and I are going to the hospital after school." We reached the lockers and started to switch out our books. I pulled out my camera and snapped a shot of Sarah. I caught the guys a few feet away. I snapped one of them. I put my camera away and grabbed my Chemistry and Spanish book.

The guys were talking and Sarah and I were listening to them go on about different strategies for the upcoming swim season. When we got to the doors of the gym we separated. The guys went to their locker room and Sarah and I went to the girls' locker room. I checked in with the coach. My locker was next to Sarah's. I hated the swim suit but I put in on. Sarah laughed and grabbed a towel. She threw a towel at me and we walked out to the pool area.

The pool was nice. The lanes were set for us and the guys. At least I didn't have to compete against the guys. I had the towel wrapped around me. The girls stopped talking as the guys came out of the locker room. Damn Caleb and Reid looked good in their swim wear. Their muscles were well-defined. Reid walked over and stopped in front of me.

"Since you get to see me in my suit, I think it's only fair to see you," Reid said in a husky voice.

"You'll just have to wait," I giggled. The coaches blew their whistles and everyone walked to the edge of the pool. The guys went to one end and the girls went to the other side.

"Well look Public made a friend," said Kira the frizzy red-head. "I still don't know why they would allow public kids to come here." She was talking to a couple of girls. They were pointing at us.

"Okay ladies who wants to be first in the pool?" the coached looked around. I raised my hand. "Ok Melina let's see what you got." I could hear the guys at the other end take interest when they heard my name. "You will go against.."

"Coach Foster, Kira wanted to go against me, if you don't mind," I said as she looked at me and Kira.

"Great let's see how you do against a member of the girls swim team," she gestured for us to take our places on the starting block. I put on my swim cap, not like it would keep hair completely dry, but it would make it easier to blow dry it. I took off my towel and handed it to Sarah. I adjusted my goggles as I walked over to Kira. Some of the guys were making noises and whistling.

I put the goggles on and got ready. I cleared my mind and relaxed my shoulders. I took a deep breath and slowly released it. The coach blew her whistle and we were off. I hit the water and adjusted my stroke. I could feel myself cutting through the water with ease. My breathing was even. It felt good to be in the water. I made the turn and picked up my pace. My muscles felt the stretch of each stroke. I touched the wall and let the noise drift into my ears. I took off the goggles and noticed a hand reaching down for me. I grabbed the hand and noticed it was Tyler pulling me up. He gave me a hug.

"I had no idea you could swim. You blew Kira away," he was smiling and I could hear the pride in his voice. Reid gave me a hug and then Caleb. Kira was getting out of the pool.

"By the way Kira," I said as she was about to walk past me. "You just got beat by a public kid." Sarah handed me my towel. She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Damn it Princess, you looking good in that swim suit but even hotter dripping wet," Reid whispered in my ear. The coaches blew the whistle and everyone went back to their areas.

"Melina, have you thought about joining the girls' team. We could use a strong swimmer like you on the team," Coach Foster said.

"Are you serious Coach," Kira had her hands on her hips. "She got lucky."

"Kira she beat by five seconds," Coach Foster said. "What do you say Melina?"

"Thanks for the offer Coach, but I'm not interested," I finished toweling off. There were some more races. We headed to locker room after Sarah beat some girl who was a friend of Kira's. I took off the cap and dried my hair. Sarah and I quickly changed. We headed out of the locker room and to meet the guys.

"I heard they want you to join the girls' team," Caleb said. He was holding Sarah's hand.

"The coach asked but I said no," I wrapped my arms around me. Reid wrapped his arm around me. "Thanks, I suddenly got cold." Everyone went to their class. Reid opted to walk me to my class.

"You still cold?" Reid asked rubbing my arms.

"A little but I'll be okay," I gave him a hug and walked into my class. I did the same thing as I did before. I introduced myself to the teacher and collected my missing assignments. The class was taking a test, so I worked on the assignments for Chemistry. By the time class ended I only had two papers left that I needed to finish.

I walked out of class and took out my map. I walked down the hall headed for my last class of the day. I talked to the teacher and got lucky. They were taking a test as well. I was able to finish the missing assignments and turn them in before leaving class. My phone vibrated.

***Ty-Meet me at the truck later Baby Girl**

"Sarah, wait up," I called out. She was walking down the steps.

"Hey how was your first day?" She was smiling and it actually reached her eyes.

"Great. I finished most of my assignments," I walked with her to the truck. "Are you still going to the hospital?"

"Yeah, we are giving Kate a ride back," she said. "I'm going to talk to her tonight. I need to get this off my chest." I gave her a hug.

"It will be okay. I promise." We reached the truck. Caleb was standing with the guys.

"Are you guys going to the hospital?" Caleb asked.

"Just waiting for the Princess to grace us with her presence," Reid stated when he saw me standing next to Sarah. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Is that an invitation?" he said with a smirk.

"Reid," Tyler said pissed off.

"Okay, I was just playing," he said laughing. We climbed in the Hummer and headed to the hospital.

"Crap, I forgot my books," I said upset. I can't believe I forgot them.

"You can get them when you guys drop me off after the hospital," Reid was flipping through the channels of the radio. "I was wondering, how did you get out of taking math this year?"

"I doubled up on math my sophomore and junior years," I said. I took out my Chemistry book and finished my last two assignments.

We pulled up to the hospital and found a parking space. Caleb and Sarah parked next to us. I followed the guys into the hospital. We took the elevator to the third floor. The guys were looking around.

"What room did they move him to?" Caleb asked.

"Room 20," I said. They looked at me and I could feel my face turning red. "What?"

"Nothing, let's go," Tyler nudged me and we all walked to the room. Tyler and I were in the back of the group. "Remember your pinkie promise," he whispered.

"I know. I'm still trying to figure it out. I haven't forgotten," I whispered back. Caleb and Sarah entered the room and Reid followed. I heard a girl's voice greeting them as they entered. Tyler walked in and said hi. I noticed Pogue was talking to Caleb.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" the girl said. Pogue turned and gave me huge smile. His whole face lite up. The look on Pogue's face told me I wasn't the only one who was having dreams.

"Hi Kate," I said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Hi Sam," Pogue said in a husky voice filled with need. His eyes were slowly looking me over. I could feel my cheeks turning red. My body took a step towards him. The need to touch him, to feel his arms around me was strong.

"Excuse me but how do you two know each other?" Kate asked with suspicion. She was standing on the other side of Pogue's bed with her hands on her hips. I froze. Damn it! He has a girlfriend, who by the way is messing around with my brother. Chase! I can't believe how twisted this whole thing has gotten.

"Calm down Kate. Don't get your panties in a wad," Reid was standing by the foot of the bed. "We all met Baby Girl on her first day at Spencer. You might have known that if you weren't avoiding Pogue," he looked like he wanted to spit fire at Kate. "Plus we just found out she is Tyler's baby cousin," he looked at and me smiled.

"That's great," Kate said sarcastically with a smile.

"It is great. Thanks Kate," Tyler smirked at her.

"Wait a minute," Pogue said looking at Kate with a serious face. "How do you know Sam?" he had his arms crossed over his chest.

I looked at Tyler and motioned with my eyes to Pogue. He glanced at Pogue and then at me. I mouthed the words, 'Told you so'. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I met her a few days ago," Kate was looking at Pogue. She gave him a smile, "You can't expect me to remember the exact date I meet someone. Do you baby?" she was pouting and running her hand along his arm trying to hold his hand, but his hands were curled into fists. The sight of her touching him made me angry. I took a deep breath. I have no right to be angry, he's not mine.

"Sorry I didn't connect the dots when Sarah told me her roommates name was Kate. I figured Kate is a common name," I said with a shrug. Tyler put his hand on my back.

Pogue still had his arms crossed. Kate tried one more time to hold his hand but Pogue keep his hand in a fist. She finally gave up and sat down in the chair next to his bed. No one was talking. The tension in the room was building up. Pogue opened and closed his hands. The muscles in his arms were tight. I could feel my body leaning towards him. The only thing I wanted to do was comfort him. I noticed Caleb was looking in my direction but he was looking at Tyler. Their heads barely moved but it seemed like they were having a conversation.

"I'm going to grab something to drink from the vending machine," Tyler said. "Sam, do you want something to drink?" I was about to say no when I caught Caleb barely jerk his head in the direction of the door.

"I'll go with you," I said. I glanced at Pogue who was looking at me like he didn't want me to leave. I gave him a smile and walked out the door with Tyler. As soon as we were a few feet away I whispered, "What the hell was that? There was so much tension in the room; I thought someone was going to explode." Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah I think we interrupted something between Pogue and Kate," Tyler pulled money from his pocket. "Their relationship has always had their ups and downs but lately it's more down." He held out a cola and root beer for me to choose. I took the cola. We sat down in some chairs that were in the little waiting room area.

"How are things with Maggie?" I asked looking at Tyler. His cheeks were turning red.

"What about Maggie?" he asked taking a drink. I didn't want to push but I had a feeling he was okay with me asking.

"I just noticed some sparks flying with you guys," I took a drink. His ears were turning red. "I like her. She is the first girl, besides Sarah, that has actually talked to me. She gets brownie points in my book."

"What are brownie points?" Tyler asked laughing.

"My parents would give me brownie points for doing things without being told. Especially if I went out my way to do something for them or someone else. Maggie didn't need to be nice to me. Unlike Jan," I made a face when I said her name. Tyler laughed and almost spit out his drink. I laughed at him. A door opened behind us. We turned to see Reid, Sarah and Kate walking away from Pogue's room.

"We're getting Kate's stuff so Caleb and Sarah can take her to the dorms," Reid was ushering a reluctant Kate. She kept looking at the door. Tyler's phone beeped. He quickly glanced at the screen.

"My mom texted," he said standing up. "It's a reminder that dinner is at six."

"Okay, let's get Reid. I have to get some books out of my locker." I stood up and threw my drink away. I started to walk in the direction that Reid went but Tyler grabbed my arm.

"Why don't you wait in Pogue's room?" he suggested. "Kate looks like she is in a bad mood. You don't need to deal with that." He took off in the direction that Reid and the girls went.

I turned around and went to Pogue's room. I was about to knock when the door opened. I gasped and my hand flew to my chest. Caleb didn't look surprised to see me. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Baby Girl, I was just going to check on Sarah and Kate," he said with too much enthusiasm. "Do you mind staying with Pogue?" he asked as he put his hand on my lower back and moved me into the room as he moved out of the room. It's not like he left me a choice.

"Sure no problem," I replied with a laugh. Caleb quickly closed the door.

"Hey Lil Bit," Pogue said smiling. He patted an empty space on the bed. "Come here," his voice was husky and sweet. My stomach did a flip. I told myself he has a girlfriend. But like I said before she is messing around with my brother. Who nobody knows about because I haven't told them. Yet. I walked around the bed and sat in the chair that Kate sat in earlier.

"I'll sit here. I don't want to hurt you or anything," I put my hands in my lap. His laugh was husky and sexy. It made me smile.

"I seriously doubt you could hurt me Lil Bit," he was looking me up and down. "The uniform looks good on you."

"Thanks." I was nervous. My foot was slightly swinging. There were butterflies in my stomach. Damn it, I am in so much trouble. Alone in a room with the guy I can't stop dreaming about if my life depended on it. "How do you feel?" I was biting on my lower lip.

"Better," he answered. He reached over and ran his thumb over my lips. "Don't do that, it's kind of distracting." He moved his hand back but it seemed like he was hesitant to do so.

"It looks like you and Kate worked things out," I said. I need to focus because all I want to do is kiss him. I need to remind myself, he has a girlfriend. Even though she happens to be a bitch for cheating on him. But that is neither here nor there. She is still his girlfriend.

"You know what they say about looks being deceiving," he sounded tired. "I really don't want to talk about her." He took a breath and then grabbed his side. He looked like he was in pain. I jumped up and was at his side. I moved the hair that fell over his face.

"Shhh, just relax," I whispered. "Just take steady even breaths. I'll go get the nurse." I took a step away from the bed but he grabbed my hand.

"No!" he shouted. "Please don't go. I feel better when you're here with me." He was looking into my eyes pleading with me to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere, but you have to relax." I took a seat on the bed and pushed him back on to the bed. He breathing was returning to normal. He didn't look in pain anymore. He had a smirk on his face that took my breath away. He looked so damn sexy. "What?" I asked.

"I told you I feel better when you're here with me," he said with a little laugh. "How was your first day?" I shook my head and laughed.

"You probably injured your ribs and all you want to talk about is how my day went," I can't believe him, such a guy to change the subject. He started to poke my in the ribs. I giggled. "Okay I'll talk." I shook my head to stop laughing. "My day started off bad."

"Why?" he asked concerned. I didn't want to tell him the truth but when I looked into his eyes I couldn't help it.

"Reid woke me up this morning and scared the crap out of me. I thought my Uncle Glenn was going to hurt him not to mention his dad." Pogue frowned. "Then he walked in when I was dressing and let's say I made his day." I shook my head to get rid of the image in my head. Pogue looked mad. I was going to touch his face but he was holding my hands.

"Reid," he hissed. I was finally able to remove my hand from his and caressed his face.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked. He looked away but I turned him back towards me. "Are you in pain?" He shook his head. "Please tell me," I pleaded.

"I know I have not right to be angry but I guess it bothers me that Reid looked at you that way," he was looking at our hands. He was rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. He took a deep breath and then smiled at me. "What else happen during your first day?" I thought about what he said and my heart started to beat a little faster. It's wrong of me to hope. Nothing can happen as long as he has a girlfriend.

"Okay, if I tell you, please don't take it as anything more than going along with the plan that the guys came up with," I said. He looked confused and tense. "I was walking down the hall with the guys and Sarah," I started to say. He hands relaxed. "Some of the girls were saying some unpleasant things. I mostly didn't hear or just ignored them. Anyways this girl Heather called me a bitch and Caleb over heard. Sarah accidentally," I said in air quotes, "hit the girl in the back with her bag."

"I knew I liked Sarah for a reason," he said laughing.

"We went to class and the guys had a plan to piss Heather off. When I sat down Reid put his arm over my shoulders and played with my hair. When she came over to ask why Reid blew her off the night before, he told her he was busy. He made it look like he was busy with me. He kissed my jaw," Pogue's hand loosed on mine. "I noticed she was upset to I gave Reid a peak on the lips. She got angry and left."

He took a deep breath and relaxed. I know I could have made it sound less than what it was but I needed to distance myself. I was falling for him and I needed an out so I wouldn't get hurt. Because in the long run I am the one who is going to be left out and alone. I know I'm trying to push him away before he pushes me but I don't want him to go away. I shouldn't be here on a bed with him but I can't make myself move. Even though he loosed his hands I was still holding on to him. Hell I wasn't falling, I fell. I can't believe I fell for him. I am in dangerous territory I need space. I pulled my hands away to get off his bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I was facing the chair. "You said you wouldn't leave."

"I'm not leaving. I was just going to sit in the chair," I didn't want to move but I needed some space.

"I'm sorry for acting jealous," he picked me up and I squealed. He laid me down next to him, just like in my dream. He shifted so he could see me. "Okay, I know why I acted jealous."

"Why?" I said looking up at him. He caressed my cheek and I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. He kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and he was smiling.

"I've had feelings for you the first moment I saw you in the cafeteria. Yes, technically I do have a girlfriend but I can't stop thinking about you," he said. I didn't realize I was biting my bottom lip until his thumb moved over my lips. I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned down and his lips barely touched mine when we heard voices on the other side of the door. He pulled away but just far enough so that our noses were touching.

"I just want to tell Pogue good night before I leave," Kate said. Her hand must have been on the knob of the door because the handle rattled. I tried to get up but Pogue wouldn't let me go. This is not how I wanted them to break up.

"He's asleep Kate," Caleb said I heard a smack and the handle stopped moving. "The nurse gave him something to sleep."

"Well that means my good-bye will be quick," she said. Her tone was getting bitchy. "He is my boyfriend."

"Please let me up Pogue," I whispered. He shook his head no.

"Since when?" Reid asked with a devilish laugh. "You didn't give a damn about your boyfriend for the last two weeks."

"I was upset with him, but that doesn't matter now," she said angrily. "Besides I was busy with things and I'm not anymore. We can stop fighting and work on our relationship." Pogue shook his head no and kissed my nose.

"That's funny," Reid said in a menacing voice. "Now that the thing that was keeping you busy is gone, you actually have time for your boyfriend."

"Reid let it go man," Tyler said. I could tell he was trying to hold in his anger.

"How do you know that Ch.." Kate was cut off by a voice that I didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry but you kids need to leave. You're making far too much noise. There are patients trying to rest," said a woman's voice.

"I'm going to say good-bye to my boyfriend," Kate said in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry young lady but Mr. Parry needs his rest. You can see him tomorrow." There was movement outside the door.

"Sam," Pogue was cupping my face. "I care about you. I can tell you care about me. It's not just a physical attraction with you, there's more to it. I just need to know how you feel."

"It doesn't matter what I feel. You have a girlfriend," I could feel the tears coming. My phone vibrated.

"Don't answer it," he said as I reached for my pocket. "Look at me Sam." I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his. He lowered his lips to mine. I could almost feel his lips. His breath was invading my mouth. I wanted him but this isn't me. I don't get involved with guys who have girlfriends.

"Please don't," I whispered. I could feel the tears sliding down my face. "It's not fair to kiss me knowing you still belong to someone else," I said sobbing. He pulled away and looked at me. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I won't kiss you this time," he said. "But I can promise you next time I will kiss you." He kissed my forehead before resting his head on mine. "Go before I change my mind," he whispered. I could hear the sadness in his voice. He let me go and I got off the bed. I didn't dare look back. If I did I knew I would never be able to leave him.

I went to the ladies room and washed my face. I checked my phone. It was a text from Tyler.

***Ty-meet you in the parking lot**

I took the elevator down and walked to the parking lot. Reid was by the truck smoking.

"I didn't know you smoked," I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Cold?" he asked. I just shrugged. "Tyler had to use the little boys' room. He should be back in a second." I nodded. "Here he comes now." I heard the alarm on the Hummer. Reid climbed into the driver seat.

"Reid, damn it quit taking my keys," Tyler huffed as he opened the back door for me. He hopped into the passenger seat.

Pogue said he felt better when I was with him. How can that be when this is the first time I've seen him since the accident? Unless you count the dreams but the dreams are mine not his. What the hell is going on? Moving here has been good and bad. I don't know what to think. I feel so confused. I looked out the window to see we were in the Spencer parking lot.

"Baby Girl, I'm sorry for tricking you at the hospital," Reid was turned around in the driver's seat. Tyler turned to look at me but I couldn't look at either of them.

"I don't want to talk about it," my voice sounded sad. I know I was close to crying again. I looked at both of them. "Please," I whispered. If I said another word I knew I would cry.

Reid nodded. He tossed the keys to Tyler and got out.

"Do you want to get your books?" Tyler asked. He was still looking at me. I shook my head no. I looked out the window as Tyler drove home. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were home until Tyler was helping me out of the back seat. I walked through the front door.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Aunt Rosalind said. She was walking down the hall from the kitchen.

"I have a headache Aunt Rosalind. I'm just going to lie down," I gave her a smile and walked upstairs to my room.

I took my uniform off. I was standing in my underwear for a few minutes. I went to the bathroom and turned the water on for a bath. I found some bath salts and added them and the lavender bubble bath to the water. I grabbed a hair tie and twisted my hair up. I climbed into the bath after taking my bra and panties off.

I let my body sink into the water. The hot water felt good on my muscles. The tears finally were able to fall. I missed Pogue but I can't have him. My body shook from the heavy sobs that escaped my body. I fell head over heels in love with him. How is that possible? The dreams felt so real that my heart believed ever emotion, kiss, caress and words. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize my teeth were chattering from the cold water. I released the water and turned on the shower after the water drained from the bath. I quickly showered and dried off. I put on my pajamas. I wrapped my hair up in the towel. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. I sat on my bed.

"I thought you might be hungry," Aunt Rosalind placed a tray with food on my desk. "How was your first day?" she asked cautiously. I know my eyes were a little red and puffy.

"School was fine," I said with a laugh. "The boys were protective, well more like Tyler was a little over protective, but we talked. He is going to tone it down a bit."

"Good I don't need Tyler turning into Reid," she said laughing. I gave her a confused look. I don't think Reid is a bad person. "Oh, don't get me wrong. I love Reid, he is a great kid, but he has temper. He is also very loyal. He and Caleb butt heads most of the time, but they are quick to defend each other." I could see that in them. They were loyal, defended each other and care for one another like brothers. Chase, where the hell are you?

"Thanks for the food," I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Sam if you want to talk I am more than willing to listen," she rubbed my shoulder. I got up and took the towel off my head and hung it up. I grabbed my hair and put in a ponytail.

"You talked to Tyler," I said rubbing my arms.

"He told me that he made a judgment call about you and Pogue. He's wondering if he made the right decision after seeing how much you're hurting." I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Please don't judge me too harshly after I tell you," I asked in a small voice. I don't think I could stand it if she thought I was trying to break up Pogue and Kate.

"Sam I could never think badly of you," she said giving me a hug. "I may not have known you all your life but I know you are a good person who worries about other people's feelings." She pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Thanks Tia," I said.

"Tia?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Seeing her reaction made me laugh a little.

"Sorry, Tia means Aunt in Spanish and Tio means Uncle," I answered. "I hope you don't mind if I call you Tia versus Aunt. I've never had a chance to use it since both my parents are an only child.

"No, I like it," she said wiping a tear.

"Please don't cry," I said. I reached into my night stand and pulled out a tissue for her.

"Sorry," she said laughing as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just love having you here. It's like having a daughter. I feel honored that you want to call me Tia." She wiped away her tears. "Please continue."

"Well when I met the guys the first time, it was at school in the cafeteria. I was with Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend. When I met Pogue, I'm not going to lie, I'm attracted to him. Then I found out he has a girlfriend."

"Carrie," my Tia said.

"No, Kate," I said. "Ever since we met I've had dreams about him. They seem almost real. Anyways today was the first time I have seen him since before the accident," I took a breath and let it out. "When I walked into the room it felt like we were the only two people in the room, until Kate spoke. The weird thing is Pogue's whole face lite up when he saw me. Then the guys arranged it so Pogue and I were alone. I didn't figure it out till afterwards."

"You didn't want to be alone with him?" she asked. Her voice and tone were in mom mode. This made me happy. I don't need a friend's opinion now. I need a mom's point of view.

"I did. Don't get me wrong I wanted to know what he was feeling. I just didn't expect to feel so much all at once," I could feel the tears slid down my cheeks. I grabbed the tissue box from the night stand.

"You love him," she said. She was rubbing my back. I just nodded. "I wish I could snap my fingers and make it all better."

"Me too," I whispered. I leaned against her as her arm went around me. "I didn't plan to fall in love with him. I'm not one of those girls who doesn't care if the guy has someone. I can't be with him. He has a girlfriend." I was sobbing so hard my whole body was shaking. She held me tight. She didn't say a word. She rocked me until I stopped crying.

"I need to ask you something," she was still holding me. I just nodded because I didn't know if I would start crying again. "Does he love you?" I thought about it.

"He said that he cares for me and he can't stop thinking about me," I cleared my throat. "He also said that it's more than a physical attraction."

"It sounds like he is still working through his feelings," she kissed the top of my head. "Before you do anything, I think you need to talk to him and set some ground rules." I looked at her confused. "He needs to know that nothing will happen between the two of you well he is still with Carrie."

"Kate," I mumbled.

"Kate sorry," she said. "Also don't let him talk you into being alone with him. I was young once and Glenn tried to talk to me alone."

"You were able to resist my Tio," I said.

"No your Tio was a very smooth talker when he wanted something," she said looking away. I could see her cheeks turn red. I laughed softly. She turned and laughed with me. There was a knock at the door.

"It's probably Tyler," I said. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked to the door.

"By the way, I still think you're a good person," she was smiling as she opened the door.

"Mom, I didn't know you were up here," he looked flushed.

"I was just leaving," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think you two need to talk." She closed the door behind her. Tyler and I both walked into each others arms. I let a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry," he said. He pulled away and we sat on the bed.

"I was mad at first," I said playing with the comforter. "Whose idea was it?"

"Pogue's," he answered. "Caleb mentioned it to me and Reid. I told them I would only agree if I felt you had feelings for him," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How did you know I had feelings? I didn't even know I had feelings," I said looking at him.

"Sam, it was obvious the moment you looked at him and the same for him. It was like you guys were the missing piece of each others puzzle."

"Does Kate know?" I asked worried.

"She was suspicious when we loaded her stuff into Caleb's car. Reid went off on her," he said with a smile. "Reid was the one that figured it out."

"Figured what out?" I asked confused.

"The first day you met us. Reid could see the looks Pogue was giving you and how you were trying not to look at Pogue. He teased Pogue most of the night," he said chuckling.

"If he knew about me and Pogue, why did he bet me, kiss me and basically try to stake a claim to me."

"That's Reid," he said with a shrug.

"When did you and Caleb figure it out?"

"Caleb and I were with Pogue after the accident. When they put him into his own room at the hospital he kept saying your name over and over."

"He said that he had feelings from the first moment he saw me in the cafeteria," I said. "But nothing is going to happen between us."

"Why?" he asked shocked. I shook my head at him.

"Kate," I answered.

"I did tell the guys to stay away from you in the beginning," he said laughing. "I was worried about Reid but it was Pogue all along." I playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm glad you tricked me," I said. "Now I know that I have to stay away from him. He has to figure out his feelings before anything happens."

"I told him the same thing a few minutes ago," he was rubbing his neck again. He's nervous. "Please don't be mad. He called to see how you were doing and I told him the truth."

"What's the truth?" I asked a little nervous.

"I came in here earlier to tell you dinner was ready. When you didn't answer, I came in to check on you. I could hear you crying in the bathroom."

"You told Pogue," I said looking at my hands.

"Yeah, I wanted him to know that he needs to sort everything out," he said. I looked at him. He really is the brother I always wanted. Everything I wish Chase could be. "I may be the youngest, but Brother or not I refuse to let anyone play with your heart."

"Thanks big brother," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Anytime lil sis."


	13. Chapter 13

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 13

My body felt like it was floating. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. I was safe and began to relax. I felt kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"Mmmm," I murmured. The kisses were like silk touching my skin.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me again," a husky voice whispered in my ear. I knew that voice better than I know my own. I stretched and turned around in his arms. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room. This dream was different. Usually we are in his hospital room. I have never dreamt of him in my room. Somehow seeing Pogue in my room felt natural. He looked good in my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked half a sleep.

"I don't know," he said. "I was in my bed, holding a pillow wishing it was you, the next thing I was wrapping my arms around you. I don't know about you but I prefer holding you than a pillow." He kissed my nose.

"I was dreaming of you. I wished that you were here holding me." I yawned wrapping an arm around his waist and rested my cheek on his chest. The hospital gown was soft on my cheek.

"I've never seen your hair this way before," he was running his hand through my hair.

"After a while it starts to get fizzy. That's why I put stuff in it to keep from looking like a tumbleweed," I could feel myself drifting off. He kissed the top of my head.

"Go to sleep Lil Bit," he said. I smiled. It's just a dream and there is no way a dream can hurt me. Besides it's not like I'm doing anything wrong, it's a dream.

"Why did you pick Lil Bit?" I asked. I slowly ran my hand up and down his back.

"Because you have a lil bit of everything I like," he answered. He brushed my hair back when I looked at him.

"This should be interesting," I said with a smirk. I leaned on my elbow so I could look at him. He is still sexy even in my dreams. "Please continue."

"You smirk just like Reid," he said shaking his head. "Normally I hate that smirk, but on you it looks sexy," he kissed me gently while pushing me on my back. He was hovering over me. He hitched my leg over his waist. He pulled away but not by much.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked with a giggle.

"Absolutely," he said with a smile. I noticed we fit perfectly.

"Good. Now explain my nickname," I asked caressing his cheek.

"Normally I would start at the top but I want to save that for last," he kissed my nose. "Your breasts aren't too big or too small," he said. My breath got caught in my throat as the feel of his hand slid over one of my breast. "You have just enough curves," he slid his hand down my ribs to my waist and settled on my hip. "You have a nice ass, not too much and definitely not flat," he patted my butt. "Your legs have enough shape," he said running his hand down my thigh to my calf. He kissed my lips but pulled away. His lips and hands were setting a fire in the pit of my stomach. "Your hair is beautiful when you do nothing to it or when you're put stuff in it to make it curl or when it's straight," he was playing with my hair. "Your eyes have my new favorite colors of blue and purple. Your lips are full enough to keep me busy. You have a lil bit of everything I could ever want."

He kissed me but this kiss was full of hunger. He was a little rough but it was a turn on. He nibbled on my lip and invaded my mouth with his tongue when I moaned. I couldn't get enough of him. The fire was burning hotter with each touch. My hands were in his hair. I pulled him closer. I could feel his chest rumble. The growl traveled up his throat and broke the silence in the room. We were both breathing hard.

"I love my nickname," I said breathless. He chuckled.

"Good because I think that is the only name I am going to call you. I have a few more but you need to sleep. You have school," he rolled onto his back and pulled me with him. My head was on his chest.

"But I'm not tired," I said. I wrapped my arm around his waist. I threw my leg over his and snuggled closer. His arms were wrapped around me. He had one hand under my tank top. He was slowly moving his hand down my back. His other hand was in my hair.

"Don't worry I won't take advantage of you when you fall asleep," he whispered. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"I trust you," I murmured. His hand cupped my butt and then went back to rubbing my back. "Pogo," I said. He laughed.

"Sorry," he said. "I just want to remember how you feel. I don't know how much longer we have together."

I held him tighter. I didn't want to let go. I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. I tried to stay with him but I was being pulled. I could barely feel him next to me.

"I love you Sam." The words were so faint I didn't know if they were real.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

I rolled over and hit the off button on the alarm. I threw the covers off and headed for the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and straighten my hair. I quickly got dressed for school. I grabbed my bag, phone and keys. I looked at the bed and sighed. It didn't hurt to dream about him.

As soon as I walked out of the room I could smell bacon. I headed downstairs. I left my bag by the door. I put my phone and keys in my blazer pocket and headed to the kitchen.

"It smells great in here," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sam," my Tio said between bites.

"Good morning Tio," I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Tia," I said giving her a kiss. She handed me a plate with eggs, bacon and hash browns.

"Good morning Sam," she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Did you sleep well?" I knew she was asking if I dreamt of Pogue.

"Very well, thank you," I said with a big smile. She shook her head but she had a smile on her face. I put my plate down next to Tyler.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Tyler whined. I gave him a kiss on his cheek before I sat down.

"Good morning big brother," I said. I ate a piece of bacon and worked on my eggs.

"Good morning lil sister," Tyler said. He picked up his plate and placed it in the sink. "You're in a good mood."

"I slept well. I am half way through my missing assignments and only have to do one lab assignment. Which I am hoping I can do during class or after school," I said. I took a few more bites of my food.

"How do you have missing assignments if yesterday was your first day?" Tio asked.

"Provost Higgins wasn't happy that I was starting late," I answered. I finished my food.

"Sam I have a swim team meeting in fifteen minutes. We should probably hurry," Tyler said picking up his bag.

"I'm going to drive my car today. I'll meet you in first period," I said. He nodded and waved good-bye. I picked up my plate and placed it in the sink.

"Wait Sam," Tio said. "Did you tell him there was a death in the family?"

"I explained everything to him, but he wasn't very accepting. It's cool though, I will have all the work done tonight." I headed towards the hall.

"Sam," Tia said. "Tyler was telling us that the girls swim coach wants you on the team."

"Yeah, but I'm not interested. I'd rather cheer on the guys," I said.

"Well it's your choice dear," Tia said. "Don't let them pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

"I won't," I said. "I will probably be late today. I want to get my Chemistry assignment done. Bye." I waved and headed for the door. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I opened my car door and settled into my seat.

I had forty-five minutes before the first bell. I pulled out my phone to call Sarah. Maybe we could get a cup of coffee or something. Before I could dial her number, my phone started to ring. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," I said.

"Good morning Lil Bit," Pogue's husky voice filled my ear.

"Good morning Pogue," I sounded out of breath. Damn his voice. I could hear him chuckle.

"Nice to know I have that effect on you," he was still chuckling. "I wanted to know how you were doing after yesterday." His tone turned serious.

"I'm great," I answered. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry Lil Bit," he said. "I handled it all wrong yesterday. I meant what I said about not being able to stop thinking about you but I shouldn't have tricked you into being alone with me." He let out a deep breath.

"Pogo," I said. "I'm ok. I know you didn't mean to put me in a compromising position. I'm glad you did though."

"You are?" he asked confused.

"It made me realize what I was feeling for you. Plus we both know that all we can be is friends. I won't come between you and Kate." I felt good talking to him. Letting him know I won't be one of those girls who go after a guy who has a girlfriend.

"That's the other reason I called," he said. "I broke up with Kate last night."

"Why?" I whispered. I think I am in shock.

"I finally realized I may love Kate but I haven't been I in love with her for a while or maybe not at all."

"I don't know what to say," I was shocked. Last night I thought he wasn't sure who he wanted.

"Just tell me I didn't blow it," he sounded worried.

"I…," I was speechless.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I should have told you last night that it was you that I wanted. It's been you since the first moment I saw you. I was too stupid to realize it," he was pleading for me to believe him. "Please Sam talk to me."

"I'm going to be late for school," I said. My mind was trying to block out the thoughts I was having about us. Oh gosh there might be an us.

"Your right you need to get to school," he said. "Can we talk later?"

"Yes of course," I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice. He let out a huge rush of breath.

"Good. Have a good day at school Lil Bit," he sound excited.

"Bye Pogue," I said.

"Bye."

I can't believe that he broke up with her. I need to talk to someone but who am I going to call. I looked at the time and started the car. I sent Sarah a text.

***me-Please meet me at the front steps**

I drove down the driveway and turned left when I got to the road. I turned on the radio but nothing sounded good. I turned it off. My phone vibrated and I checked the message.

***Sarah-No problem. I need to talk to you**

I wonder what she wanted to talk about. The drive to school didn't take long. I pulled into the parking lot. I could see Sarah at the steps. I parked my car and grabbed my bag. I hit the alarm button and a pair of arms encircled my waist.

"Hey baby," a voice from behind said. "I got your text and when you're ready to go back to my dorm just say the word." He slid his hand down my hip to my thigh.

"You have three seconds to let me go," I hissed. "One, two, three." He didn't move his hands. I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs. He let go and I quickly moved away.

"What the hell Sam?" Aaron yelled. He was rubbing his ribs.

"I never sent you a text jerk. Stay the hell away from me," I yelled. I walked away from him. I could hear him complaining about his ribs. I walked around the car saw Sarah waiting by the steps. I walked over to her.

"What's wrong with Aaron?" Sarah asked. I looped my arm through hers and we walked up the stairs.

"He thinks I sent him a text. He started to touch my leg, it was creepy. I just want to get away from him," I said. We were at the lockers.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned. The hallway was packed with students.

"I don't know. I'm a little freaked out," I was little out of breath. I grabbed my books out of my locker. "Please don't tell the guys," I begged her. She gave me a hug.

"I won't but we should hurry," she said pointing behind me. Aaron and his friends were coming over to us. I closed my locker.

"Crap," I said pointing behind Sarah. Caleb, Reid and Tyler were heading towards us too.

"Sam," Aaron said. "What's wrong with you?" he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Let her go Aaron," Sarah yelled. She took a step towards us but one of Aaron's friends blocked her.

"Please let me go," I said pulling my arm away. Aaron pinned me against the locker.

"You said you wanted me," Aaron hissed in my ear. "Or were you just teasing me with those text messages." He kissed my neck. I could barely see Tyler rushing forward. I was pushing Aaron and then he was flying into the lockers. Crap, did I just use on him.

"What the fuck is your problem Abbot?" Reid yelled. He was standing over Aaron. Thank god I didn't use.

"Sam you okay?" Tyler was holding my face. I was shaking. Aaron was getting up.

"I think so," I said. Sarah came over and put her arm around me. Caleb was standing next to Reid. Tyler turned around and took a step towards Aaron. The anger was rolling off all three of the guys. "Please don't fight," I said. Tyler turned and looked at me. He nodded and turned around to face Aaron.

"Fuck you Garwin," Aaron said smiling. His friends were standing behind him. "Don't be jealous because she wants me and not you." He looked at me and winked.

Reid flew at Aaron, hitting him in the jaw. Aaron staggered backwards. There was screaming and people were yelling. Caleb and Tyler tried to grab Reid but he stepped forward and threw another punch at Aaron, hitting him in the stomach and then quickly punched him in the face. Aaron went down bleeding from his nose. Caleb and Tyler finally grabbed Reid. He tried to pull away but stopped after Tyler whispered in his ear. I was holding on to Sarah. Reid looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Please stop Reid," I begged. Reid nodded and relaxed. The anger was still in his eyes. A friend of Aaron's stepped towards the guys, but Caleb pushed him away.

"Back off Bordy," Caleb stood in front of Reid and Tyler. He bent down so he was close to Aaron's face. "If you ever touch my sister again," Caleb said pointing to me. "I'll make sure you get more than a nose bleed." His voice was full of venom. Caleb stood up and joined the guys.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mr. Hanson asked. There were two more teachers that came out to see what happen. One teacher was looking at Aaron and the other one was telling the onlookers to get to class.

"Aaron fell down sir," Reid said with a straight face. He looked at Aaron who was trying to glare at Reid. "He was running down the hall and fell."

"Is that true Mr. Abbot?" Mr. Hanson asked. Aaron looked at Caleb and Reid. Tyler was standing next to me.

"Yes sir, I fell," Aaron stood up.

"Go to the nurse Mr. Abbot," Mr. Hanson said. "As for the rest of you, I suggest you get to class."

Tyler put his arm around me. Reid was on my other side. Caleb had his arm around Sarah. We walked down the hall and were about to pass the girls bathroom.

"I need to use the girls' room," I said. I walked into the bathroom and went to the sink. I was wiping my face with a paper towel when Sarah walked in.

"Sam," Sarah cautiously came towards me.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken," I said. "A lot has happen in the last fifteen hours."

"About yesterday," she said. "I'm sorry. I had no idea the guys were planning anything. Caleb explained everything after we dropped off Kate." She gave me a hug. There was noise by the door. We pulled apart to see Reid with a smirk on his face.

"Please don't stop on my account," he said. "Girl on girl action is completely fine with me." Sarah and I laughed.

"We'll be right out Bubba," I said. He smiled and walked out. "Since we have a few minutes, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," she said. "Plus after talking to Caleb, I do have to admit that I noticed the way Pogue was looking at you that first day. I have never seen him look at Kate the way he looked at you. Whenever your name was mentioned he would get this look and smile on his face. What did you want to talk about?" I tried to hide my smile but I wasn't doing that great of a job.

"Okay I will give you the short version. Apparently everyone could tell Pogue and I are attracted to each other. Last night I told him we couldn't be together because he has a girlfriend. I talked to my Aunt last night. She helped me figure out my feelings. I love Pogue," I couldn't help the smile on my face. "He called this morning to tell me he broke up with Kate," I said. "You don't seem surprised."

"I overheard Kate's conversation with Pogue. She brushed it off as he was delirious from pain medications." She was shaking her head.

"Great. Well when I got out of my car Aaron attacked. But the weird thing is he said I sent him text messages." I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I heard that too. When he had you against the lockers," she said. "We need to tell the guys everything."

"I know," I said. "It seems all I bring is problems to the guys. And I'm sorry for dragging you in the middle of the whole me, Pogue and Kate drama."

"Hey newbies stick together," she said smiling. "Let's get out of here before the guys come in here." We walked out of the bathroom to find the guys talking.

"I don't care. The next time he touches her, I am going to kill him," Tyler was in Caleb's face. His voice sounded dangerous.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Tyler we need to figure out what is going on before we go around hurting people," Caleb said. He and Tyler were still in each other's faces.

"Baby Boy I agree with you but Caleb is right," Reid said. Tyler and Caleb looked at Reid as if he grew another head. "I know, I know who would have thought I would agree with the Golden Boy," he was smirking. "Something seems off about this whole thing."

"We need to get to class," Sarah said. "We can talk about this after second."

"Why not now?" Reid asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mr. Hanson knows we're supposed to be in class," Sarah was pulling Caleb towards class.

"Come on Baby Boy," I said pulling on Tyler's blazer. "You too Bubba." I pulled on Reid's blazer too. We walked into class just as the bell rang. Mr. Hanson looked at us and we quickly took our seats.

"Baby girl," Reid whispered. "I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." He was holding my hand.

"I know," I whispered. I squeezed his hand. I pulled out my notebook and started to take notes. Reid put his arms and head on the desk. I leaned my head on Tyler's shoulder.

"Ty," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Not really but I will be," Tyler bumped his cheek on my head. "Sorry for scaring you. I just don't want him to hurt you the way he did Victoria."

"I think you need to tell the guys about her. They are your friends, your brothers and they deserve to know."

"Ms. Melina I hope I'm not interrupting you," Mr. Hanson said.

"No sir," I said. "I was wondering if the Salem Witch Trials would have happen after The Constitution was signed."

"That is an interesting question. Maybe that will be the thesis for your paper due in two weeks."

"No problem sir." I smiled.

"Since I don't want to be accused of showing favoritism, the assignment is for the class. The subject is the Salem Witch Trials, how they affect our way of life. You have two weeks to finish the paper. I would like to see at least five pages and the usually references." Everyone groaned.

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. We headed to second period. Everyone was quiet. I felt cold Reid had his arm around my waist and Tyler was next to me. I still felt cold. There was something going on and I couldn't put my finger on it. We entered our second period class. I quickly took my seat next to Sarah. Kate walked into the room and said hi to the guys. Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Kate sat down.

"Hello girls," Kate said sweetly. I smiled and nodded in her direction. I was nervous. How can I seat here and pretend that I am not crushing on her ex-boyfriend? I could feel my face getting hot. Ms. Lang called the class to order and immediately handed out a pop quiz.

"Ms. Melina, you don't have to take the quiz considering you just started," Ms. Lang was standing next to me.

"No Ms. Lang I am perfectly fine taking the quiz," I said. She handed me the paper and walked down the stairs. The quiz was simple. I finished the quiz and waited for someone to collect the papers.

"Mr. Garwin, please collect the quizzes and bring them to my desk. Everyone please pull out your text books and turn to chapter five," Ms. Lang said.

"I hear you and Aaron had some major PDA in the parking lot this morning Sam," Kate said smiling.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I said as politely as I could. Just thinking about it made my stomach turn.

"Aaron is cute, rich and has a nice car," Kate said. She was looking at her book but I could tell she was watching me.

"Kate," Sarah said. "Aaron is the biggest prick at Spencer. Why are you trying to make him sound like he is the best thing here?"

"Ms. Tunney and Ms. Wenham would you like to share with the class?" Ms. Lang asked.

"No Ms. Lang," Sarah answered. Kate giggled. I seriously wanted to slap her.

"Ms. Tunney, what about you?" Ms. Lang asked. She looked irritated.

"No, Ms. Lang," Kate said.

"Good now let's continue with our lesson for the day," Ms. Lang started writing on the board. I took notes and ignored Kate. She was whispering to Sarah.

"Pogue was so happy to hear from me this morning. I called him a few minutes after first period. I told you it was just the medication talking last night. We are meeting at his house after school," she was talking loud enough for me to hear. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out to check the message.

***Pogue-Sorry to bother you but I was thinking of you and just had to text. Now that I'm single **

***me-That's sweet. When do they release you?**

I know Kate was trying to start a fight between me and Pogue but I'm not stupid. But I refuse to play her game. My phone vibrated again. I opened my phone. Kate was trying to see the screen.

***Pogue-I think around noon. I will text you as soon as I am in the car with my parents. Text you soon Lil Bit.**

***me-Ok Pogo **

"Who are you texting Sam?" Kate asked. I put my phone away.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you," I said. Reid turned his head just a little.

"I said, who are you texting?" Kate asked irritated.

"She's texting me, nosey," Reid said staring at Kate. "But I don't see how that is any of your busy." She was staring right back at him.

"Mr. Garwin and Ms. Tunney is there a problem?" Ms. Lang asked. She looked pissed. "This is the second time I've been interrupted."

"Yes Ms. Lang," Reid said. "Kate seems to be upset that I refuse to make out with her." The class laughed. "She use to date my best friend and but even I have standards." The class got louder. Sarah was facing me, trying not to laugh. Kate was furious. She gave me a dirty look and then turned to Reid.

"I am still dating your friend," Kate hissed.

"He dumped your ass last night," Reid had a huge grin on his face.

"Enough Mr. Garwin," Ms. Lang said. "Alright class, settle down." She used a ruler to hit the board. "Tonight's homework is to finish reading chapter five and read chapter six." A few seconds later the bell rang.

I quickly put my stuff in my bag. I headed down the stairs. Caleb was standing up but he let me pass him. I knew Sarah was behind me.

"Reid its polite to let a lady go first," Kate said rather loudly.

"That's why I let Baby Girl and Sarah go first," Reid said. I walked out of the classroom and leaned against the wall. Sarah and Caleb followed. Reid and Tyler came out a few seconds later and Kate was right behind them.

"So what is your problem Reid?" Kate had her hands on her hips.

"I don't appreciate you being a bitch to Baby Girl. You think I didn't hear you telling her about Aaron," Reid said. He was almost in Kate's face. I grabbed his arm.

"Please stop," I said. I was on edge. Something was definitely wrong.

"Let's get out of here," Caleb said. He took Sarah's hand and walked towards the lockers.

"Kate you need to back off," Tyler roared. She opened her mouth but Tyler cut her off. "Leave my cousin alone. I put up with your crap because of Pogue, but I won't do it when it comes to Sam." Reid grabbed my hand as we followed Caleb and Sarah. Tyler was next to me.

"Don't listen to anything she says," Reid whispered. Caleb went into a classroom. We followed him in as Tyler closed the door. The room was empty.

"Sam, explain," Tyler demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I talked to Pogue this morning and then I texted Sarah. I asked her to meet me by the steps. I noticed Sarah when I got to the parking lot. I parked my car and someone wrapped their arms around me. Once I heard a voice I knew it was Aaron. He said I got your text and something about going back to his dorm," I looked at Tyler, he looked ready to kill. Reid looked the same way. "I never sent him a text. I don't even have his number." I took a breath. "I gave him till three to let me go and when he didn't I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs."

"That's my girl," Reid said with a huge smirk.

"Reid, let her finish," Caleb didn't look happy.

"I got away and met Sarah. We walked to the lockers and then Aaron grabbed me and pinned me against the locker he said that I wanted him and something about teasing him with some text messages. He kissed my neck and I pushed him away. Then he was flying," I explained. "But something is wrong. He kept saying I sent him text messages."

"That's why you didn't want us fighting," Tyler stated.

"Yes, I get the feeling that someone is playing a game and decided to use me as bait," I said.

"We need to find out if Aaron really did get messages from Sam," Tyler said.

"I didn't send him a text message," I replied angrily.

"I mean someone pretending to be Sam," Tyler amended.

"I'll do it," Reid said. I looked at him. "If someone is using Baby Girl, then we need to find out who it is and fast."

"Reid," Caleb said. Sarah was holding on to Caleb's hand.

"No Caleb," Tyler hissed. "When Sarah was in danger we protected her. This is my cousin. I won't allow another person I love to be hurt by that son of bitch Abbot or anyone else. If someone is after her than we need to find him and take care of him."

"Tyler I agree with you and Reid," Caleb said. Everyone looked at Caleb. "We need to find out what's going on. What other person did Aaron hurt?" I looked at Tyler.

"Tell them Ty," I said.

"Last year I was dating Victoria Winters. We were keeping it a secret because you know how the girls can get," Tyler let out a breath.

"I slept with her. She said she had an argument with her boyfriend," Reid looked guilty. "Sorry Baby Boy."

"Don't worry about it," Tyler replied. Caleb and Reid patted Tyler's shoulder.

"I don't understand," Sarah said.

"Aaron raped Victoria. She left school and I haven't heard from her since," Tyler looked lost. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered. "Please remember that Ty." He hugged me back.

"I know, but I still feel bad," he murmured.

"Aaron is the bastard not you," Reid hissed. "Ty, you should have told us. We're brothers."

"Ty, you're the best person I know. Sam's right it wasn't your fault," Caleb said.

"It's not your fault with what's going on with me either. I know you are trying to blame yourself, but don't." I was standing next to him. He looked at me.

"How do you know me so well?" Tyler asked amused.

"We're cousins, it's in our blood," I replied.

"So what's the plan for now," Reid was leaning against the wall.

"Baby Girl, I will walk you to Chemistry and Reid will walk you to Spanish. The same goes for Sarah," Caleb said.

"I'll walk with Sarah and so will Reid," Tyler said. Reid nodded. "We need to protect the girls."

"When was Sarah in danger?" I asked.

"Wait a minute," Sarah said. "Didn't Kate say she saw you and Aaron in the parking lot?"

"Yes, she did. Why?" I asked curious.

"How could she know about the parking lot? I didn't even see what happen," Sarah asked.

"Maybe she heard us in the hallway," I didn't sound convincing.

"I find it odd that he knew exactly when you were going to be in the parking lot," Tyler said. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought it was odd when he left the swim meeting early," Reid said. "He got a text message and then left." The bell rang.

"We need to get to class," I said. We walked out of the empty class room. Caleb and I walked to English.

Our next few classes went by in a blur. I was still thinking about what Sarah said. How did Kate see me and Aaron? If she did see us, why would she even think that I wanted to be with him? She probably already told Pogue. I can't wait for this day to be over. I was walking to lunch with Tyler next to me. We didn't talk during Photography. I did take a few pictures of him and the rest of the class.

We walked into the cafeteria and headed over to our usual table. I sat next to Sarah and Tyler sat across from me. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"That has to be the quietest we have ever been," I said still laughing.

"I'll get us some food," Tyler said walking away.

"Aaron is still in the nurses' office and Reid got called into the Provost office," Sarah said.

"How long has he been in the Provost office?" I asked. Damn, it's all my fault.

"They called him in right when fourth started," Caleb said as he placed a tray in front of Sarah.

"It's my fault," I said.

"No it's not Sam," Sarah said. "After what Aaron did, he's lucky to still be walking."

"Well it is partly her fault. If she didn't flirt with him then he might not have pursued her," Kate said as she sat down across from me. "I mean from what people are saying, you were sending him text messages."

"How do you know Aaron was getting text messages?" Reid asked angrily.

"That's the rumor going around," Kate said innocently. Tyler placed a tray of food in front of me. He took the seat next to me. Reid was standing at the end of the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fuck the rumor and anyone else who believes it or spreads it around," Reid said. My phone rang.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone Sam?" Kate asked curiously. I looked at my phone and smiled. I quickly answered it.

"Hello," I said. I mouthed the word Pogue to Tyler.

"Hey Lil Bit," Pogue's husky voice said. I got up and walked to the back door of the cafeteria.

"Did they finally release you?" I could see Kate watching me.

"Yeah, I am in the car with my mom," he said.

"Okay, well you rest and I will bug you after I get out of school," I said. He sounded so good. I can't believe I am actually going to give us a shot. So much for acting cool and taking my time.

"Okay. But tell me about your day so far," he said in a whiny voice. He would have to ask the one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"If I tell you now, then what are we going to talk about later," I said.

"Okay, but please tell Reid didn't see you naked again," he whispered.

"No, he didn't. I promise," I said laughing.

"Good," he said letting out a relieved sigh. "Bye Lil Bit."

"Bye," I said before hanging up. I walked back to the table.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kate asked.

"None of your business nosey," Reid said. Kate gave him a dirty look. "Hey Princess, I ate your food. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Bubba," I said. I took the seat next to Sarah.

"Was it him," Sarah whispered. I just smiled and nodded.

"So are you just going to ignore me?" Kate asked looking at me. She was getting mad.

"Don't talk to my cousin that way Kate," Tyler voice was angry. "It's none of your damn business who she talks to or who texts her."

"What's wrong with you Baby Boy?" Kate asked pissed off. "It was just a question."

"Like I said before," Reid said. "None of your business nosy."

"Sarah don't you find it weird that they are sticking up for someone they really don't even know?" Kate asked.

"Sam is Tyler's cousin. Of course the guys will be protective," Sarah said. She stood up grabbed her bag and tray. "What's wrong with you Kate?" Sarah walked away from the table. I grabbed my bag and followed her.

"I'm really sorry for causing problems between you and Kate," I said.

"It's not you, trust me. She has acted strange for a while," she looped her arm through mine and we headed to P.E.

"Are things getting worse between you guys?" I asked. I know she wanted to confront Kate on some stuff but I didn't want to pry.

"I think worse. Last night all we did was fight," Sarah looked like she was ready to cry. "I can't switch rooms. I don't know what to do." I thought about for a moment.

"Hey you can stay in my room. I'm staying at the house until Monday," I suggested.

"Are you sure?" she asked excited. She was practically bouncing up and down.

"Of course," I said laughing. "You can move your things in tonight if you want."

"Thank you Sam." We walked into the locker room to change. The coach was standing by the front of the lockers.

"Sorry ladies but we had to cancel class today. It seems there is a problem with the pool," the coach said. "Please head out to the bleachers for the remainder of class."

We walked out to the bleachers. The guys were already sitting down. I walked over and sat between Tyler and Reid. Sarah sat next to Caleb. The coaches were explaining why class was cancelled for the day. I kind of zoned out and started to daydream about Pogue. It felt weird to think about him and not have to worry about him having a girlfriend.

Kate was sitting two rows below us talking to a brunette. She would glance back at our direction and then point. I decided to ignore her and concentrate on Pogue's face. I could picture his handsome face smiling. The bell rang and we walked to the doors.

"I'll see later Sarah," Caleb gave her a kiss. I was leaning against the wall. I glanced to my left and for a moment it looked like Chase was leaning against the lockers. When the crowd moved he was gone. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

***me-Chase please call me. I haven't heard from you in a while. I'm starting to worry.**

"Hey, you ready Baby Girl?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," I followed Caleb down the hall. The whispers were still there from the same girls as yesterday. These whispers were about me, Pogue and Kate.

"Don't pay attention to any of these stupid rumors. I have a feeling everything will work out for the best," Caleb said. We reached my class. "Here you go safe and sound."

"Thanks for walking me."

"No problem," he said. "Also thanks for letting Sarah stay in your room. She was pretty upset last night."

"You're welcome," I said.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay." I walked into class and gave the teacher my missing assignments.

"Mr. Avery, there is a lab I still need to complete from my missing assignments," I said. "I was wondering if I could do the lab during class or after school."

"Ms. Melina I was looking at the assignment list I gave you. The lab will not count as a missing assignment," Mr. Avery said.

"Okay, thanks." I took my seat. My morning started off great then got bad. But so far everything is going good. I took out my notebook and started taking notes. We did a simple lab that I completed before everyone else. I put my things in my bag when the bell rang. I walked out the door and leaning against the wall was my personal escort.

"Hey Princess," Reid said with a smirk.

"Hey Bubba," I said. "I have to ask. What happen in the Provost office?"

"He wanted to know what happen between me and Aaron. I told him the truth," he said.

"Why would you tell him the truth?" I said hitting him in the arm.

"I told the Provost he fell," he said throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Did you know your Uncle, my dad and Mr. Parry were here at the school?"

"No, I didn't," I answered. "I wonder what they were doing here."

"Another mystery to solve," he said. "I still have to figure out the text messages."

"Oh," I hate that this is even happening. "Just be careful."

"Okay," he said with a shrug. "I will pick you up after class and take you back to Chemistry," he said leaning against the wall.

"I don't have to take the lab after all. Mr. Avery said the lab won't count in the missing assignments."

"Cool, you can drive me back to the dorms. I'll let Tyler know." He kissed my cheek and walked away. I entered the classroom and went to the teacher's desk. I handed in my missing assignments.

"Thank you for completing all the assignments so quickly," Ms. Garcia said. I took my seat and pulled out my book. I started to work on the class assignment. I was half way through when my phone started to vibrate.

***Pogue-Aren't you done with school?**

***me-No, but I will be in a while.**

I continued to work on the class assignment. Pogue has too much time on his hands. My phone started to vibrate again.

***Pogue-Are you done yet? I want to hear your voice.**

***me-Did you forget when school ends? lol**

I finished my assignment. Class went by fast. The bell rang and I put my book back in my bag. I waited by the door for Reid. My phone vibrated. I pulled out my phone.

***Sarah-I'll meet you at your dorm room.**

***me-Ok. See you soon.**

"May I escort you to your car?" Reid had his arm out for me to take.

"Thank you kind sir but I need to go to my locker first." We walked down the hallway to the lockers. I opened my locker and took out my History and Economic books. Reid was flirting with a cute blonde. I cleared my throat after a few minutes.

"See you later Kim," Reid smiled and winked at her.

"Come on Bubba," I said laughing. "I have to meet Sarah. She is staying in my room for a while." We walked down stairs to the parking lot.

"Let me drive," Reid said. He was holding out his hand.

"No," I said. He started to pout. "That is not a good look for you." I hit the alarm and we got in.

"Damn," Reid said. "This is a nice car. You will let me drive it, eventually." He was smiling.

"I say no now, but I have a feeling I will probably give in and let you drive," I pulled out of the parking space and headed for the dorms.

"So after I test drive you, I get to test drive the car," he was playing with my hair.

"No, you perv," I said laughing. Reid has this knack for making me laugh even when he's being perverted.

"You know you like it," he was poking me in my ribs. I parked the car and Reid immediately jumped out of the car.

"Hey my driving isn't that bad," I said coming around the backend of the car. Reid was standing in front of Aaron. I stopped a few feet away from them.

"What the hell do you want Abbot?" Reid had his arms across his chest. His voice was full of anger.

"Nothing, Garwin," Aaron was staring at Reid but he seemed scared. "My car is parked at the end of the row." Reid took a few steps back until he was in front of me.

"Come on Baby Girl," Reid threw his arm around me. I keep my eyes forward. I didn't want to look at Aaron. We walked up the few steps and went through the doors to the dorms. We walked up the stairs to the girls' floor.

"I'm glad you were with me. I don't want to be anywhere near Aaron," I shivered just thinking about it. Reid tighten his arm around me.

"You never have to worry about that happening," he said. "But the one thing to come out of all of this is Baby Boy has stepped up to the plate. I have never seen him take a stand to anyone." I looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, he can handle himself. But with you he's come out of his shell. He was protective of you before he found out you guys were related. It sort of intensified afterwards. He threaten all us if we made a move on you."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked. We were standing in front of my door. I unlocked it. Reid walked in turning on the lights and jumped on my bed.

"Yeah, it is a good thing," he put his hands behind his head. I went to the closet and pulled out a small suitcase. I sent Sarah a quick text to let he know I was in my room. I took some of my clothes and folded them before placing them in the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked. He was still on my bed.

"Sarah is staying in my room for a while," I continued to fold clothes.

"Why?"

"She and Kate are having some problems. So I offered her my room. It's not like I'm staying here at the moment." There was a knock at the door. Reid got up to answer it.

"Well if it isn't my favorite blonde," he said smirking.

"I thought you were your favorite blond," Sarah said smiling.

"Touché," he said laughing.

"Nice one Sarah," I said laughing.

"Thank you," she was putting her suitcase on the bed. "I hope you don't mind. I kind of brought a little more than I might actually need."

"No, problem. I emptied out some space for you here in the closet and the last two drawers are empty." I walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers for her. I put the suitcase under the bed.

"Thanks, Sam," she was opening her suitcase. "I really appreciate you letting me stay here. Kate is acting more rude and hostile since lunch."

"Sorry about that," I said. "Here's the key. We can make a copy later." I handed her the key. She gave me a hug. I grabbed Reid and we walked to the door.

"I'll call you later," she was holding the door open.

"Okay, bye," I looped my arm through Reid's and we walked down the hall. There were girls waving at him and smiling. "Sorry am I cramping your style?"

"No Princess you actually make me look good. These girls love when they see me being helpful. They image I am helping them. Which makes them more willing to show their gratitude," he was winking and smiling at his groupies.

"Well as long as your adoring fans realize we aren't a couple, I am fine with helping you look good." We were walking down the stairs. The common room was empty.

"I've heard the crap these chicks have said. Don't worry I've handed out some punishments," he had a devilish grin on his face.

"I don't want to know," I said slightly disgusted. I hit the alarm on my car and Reid opened the door. "Thanks Bubba. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually you will see me in a while. Tyler invited me to dinner," he was rubbing his stomach.

"Okay," I closed the door and pulled out of the parking spot. I waved to Reid and drove home.

I turned on the radio, but nothing sounded good. I keep switching the channel until I pulled up to the house. I gave up and drove down the driveway in silence. I parked behind Tyler and Caleb. I wonder how Reid is getting here. I got out of my car and headed inside. I heard voices coming from down the hall. I headed upstairs and changed my clothes. I put on a pair of jeans and pale blue V-neck shirt. I put on my blue Converse. My phone rang. I looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hello," I said. I walked out of my room and headed for the stairs.

"Hi beautiful," Pogue's husky voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hi handsome," I replied. I didn't want my feelings to run away with me. I still needed to talk to him. Not to mention Kate was working overtime to make sure I knew that she was still with Pogue. The gossip mill made sure I heard that one. I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought you were going to call me when you got out of school?" he asked a little hurt.

"I had to help Sarah," I said. I walked down the hall to the kitchen. I noticed my Tia was at the stove and Aunt Beatrice and Aunt Evelyn were chopping vegetables. Aunt Meredith was rinsing lettuce. "Are you resting?"

"Of course," he said laughing. "I am resting on the couch waiting for dinner. But I would feel a lot better if you were here." Aunt Beatrice pointed to the family room. I nodded.

"Good," I said tiptoeing to the family room. Pogue was lying on the couch and Caleb and Tyler were sitting on the chairs playing some video game with the sound muted. "I'll just head over to your house to see you."

"No," he said sitting up. "I aaa well um."

"Don't you want to see me?" I made my voice sound sad.

"You know I do," he was waving to the guys with a worried look on his face. "I'll have Caleb pick me up and take me over to your house. I'm sure you have homework to do." I walked to the entrance of the family room.

"Now why would you have him move you when you should be resting?" I said walking into the room. His whole face lite up. I shook my head at Caleb and Tyler. They just smiled and went back to their game. "I think you need to lay back down and rest." I put my phone in my pocket and walked over to him. I gently pushed him back down on the couch.

"Only if you sit with me," he said raising his head. I sat down and he rested his head on my lap. "Now I feel better," he said kissing my hand.


	14. Chapter 14

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

***I don't own the song is this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14

I can't believe a month has gone by. My Tio and Tia decided to stay around longer than the original week they had planned. Actually all the parents stayed. It was nice to have them around. My Tia and I took a trip to Boston with the Aunts and went shopping. I took Sarah with us. I noticed Aunt Evelyn wasn't drinking as much. Unfortunately the weekend we went shopping Sarah's parents were out of town. But Aunt Evelyn had a great time getting to know Sarah.

Tyler on the other hand didn't like the fact he still had to stay at the house. But that would change this coming Monday. We were moving back to the dorms. I was looking forward to having a roommate. Sarah moved out of her room with Kate. They got into a huge fight a couple of days after the 'family dinner'.

Chase hasn't been to school at all. He did text me to say he had some family business to take care of but he wouldn't say what he was doing. He asked how I liked being related to the Simms and how were things with Pogue. I could sense the sarcasm. He still won't tell me why he dislikes them. I wish he would talk to me instead of texting me. My phone rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello," I answered. I looked at the time. It was six on a Friday night. I have to pick Sarah up at the dorms in an hour.

"Hello beautiful," I never get tired of hearing his voice.

"Hi Pogue," I said happily. "How's the bike?"

"It's coming along. I got most of the parts in and I was able to finally work on my bike," he always sounds happy when he's talking about his bike. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. I sat down on one of the stools.

"It a good thing the frame wasn't damaged in the accident," I went with him a week ago to check the damage on his bike. "How's your mom? I know she wasn't happy with you repairing the bike." She was furious that he was even considering getting back on a bike.

"My mom's coming around. My dad is taking the bulk of the heat for me. How do you feel?" he asked. I knew eventually he was going to come back to that question. I was there when Aunt Beatrice forbid Pogue from going to the garage where his bike was stored. I kind of agreed with her on him not going. But I didn't want him going so soon. That's why he waited almost three weeks before he went.

"I'm fine," I answered. Tyler and Reid walked into the kitchen. I pointed to the phone and mouth Pogue to them.

"Lil Bit," he sounded annoyed.

"Really, I'm ok," I tried to sound upbeat. His sighed in frustration. "Ok, don't get upset. I'm fine with you repairing the bike, but honestly I will probably worry when you start riding it. I know you're a safe driver but I'll still worry."

"So you agree with my mom, you don't think I should keep my bike," he was getting angry.

"That's not what I said. I don't have a problem with your bike," I said just as angrily. "I said I will worry when you're riding it. Can you honestly tell me that you don't worry when I'm driving my car?"

"Well that's different," he answered. Tyler was making a sandwich and Reid was half way in the refrigerator.

"How's it different?" I asked confused. Reid closed the fridge and opened the freezer. He is so dramatic.

"You're a girl," he responded.

"What?!" I yelled. "That is so sexist."

"Pogue's in trouble," Reid snickered. I gave him a dirty look. "What?" he asked with a smirk. Tyler shook his head.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that," he sounded flustered. I got up and headed for my room. "I just meant that well you know I just worry about you. You mean a lot to me and if something happen well, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"That's how I feel about you," I was half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang. I turned around to get the door. "Pogue hold on a second, someone is at the front door." I opened the door to a smiling Sarah.

"Hey, I got a ride from Caleb," she said. She walked in with a small duffel bag.

"I'm on the phone with Pogue. But you can go up to my room. Up the stairs to the right and it's the second door on the left," I said. She nodded and headed up the stairs. I followed but at a slower pace. "Hey, thanks for holding on. It was Sarah."

"No problem," he said. "I'm sorry babe. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I guess I'm so used to hearing people complain about my bike that I thought you were the same way."

"I take it Kate complained," I know I shouldn't ask but I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah, that was just one of the reasons were argued," he explained. I was a little hurt that he compared me to her. But then again I did ask.

"I'm going to get ready for tonight," I was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, but I'll see you in a little while," he sounded worried.

"Of course, this is the first time you've been to Nicky's since the accident and you promised to take me," I tried to sound happy but I couldn't shake this feeling I was having in the pit of my stomach. Something was going to happen and it wasn't good.

"Bye babe."

"Bye." I hung up and walked into my room. Sarah had the music playing. She was dancing around and singing into a hairbrush. When she spun around she noticed me. I couldn't help but laugh. Her face was priceless. "Sorry I couldn't help myself," I said still laughing.

"I was giving a great performance. The crowd loved me," she said pointing to the full length mirror hanging on the back of my closet door.

"I can tell. The blonde up front was singing along with you," I said pointing to her reflection. We both started laughing.

"I can't believe we are finally taking you to Nicky's," she said. "How are things with Pogue? You looked a little upset."

"We're ok I guess," I turned around flopped on my bed. "He compared me to Kate."

"In what why?" she asked.

"I told him I was fine with him repairing his bike, but I would worry when he started riding it again. He took what I said and twisted it into I didn't want him to keep his bike," I sighed. "He said he was sorry for jumping to conclusions and that he just thought I was going to complain. Then I was stupid and said Kate probably complained. He said that was one of the reasons they would fight."

"Kate thought Pogue spent too much time with his bike and not enough with her. I think that was her excuse to flirt and sleep around," she sat on the bed next to me. "Look Sam, Pogue and Kate were together for two years. Imagine having to hear someone complain for probably the whole two years, that you spend too much time on your bike. Then you finally meet this great amazing girl who actually cares about you and the things you're interested in. But it seems too good to be true, so you think she has to be like your ex."

"I never thought about it that way. I guess you have a point," I said. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ok, you do have a point." She nodded her head. "I'll apologize when he gets here and thanks for calling me great and amazing." I gave her a hug. I got up and went to my closet.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" she walked into my closet. "This closet is huge," she said coming out. "I heard Tyler asked Maggie out."

"They have spent a lot of time together for the past three weeks. My Tia and Tio met her for the first time two days ago," I was putting on a black skirt. "They love her. Between you and me, Tyler and Maggie are both coming out of their shells, but it's more towards each other." I pulled out a cute purple strapless top that was sheer from under my breasts to a little past my waist. I applied mascara and put on my black heels.

"Sam, you look hot," Sarah said as she fanned herself. She was wearing a black skirt and white halter with black leather boots.

"Maybe you should take a look in the mirror," I responded. "Caleb is going to drool when he sees you" I stood in front of the mirror. "Do you think this skirt is too short?"

"Um, where's your Uncle at again?" she asked.

"My Tia and Tio are in New York having dinner and going to the Theatre. They will be back tomorrow morning. Why?" I asked confused.

"Then no the skirt looks fine," she said laughing. "I love that your toes, nails and top are the same color."

"Thank you," I took another look in the mirror. I caught a glimpse of the time. "Did it really take us an hour and half to get ready? We better hurry. Ty is supposed to be here with Maggie any minute."

"What about Reid?" she was applying lip gloss.

"He's here already. I'm shocked he hasn't tried to barge in," I grabbed my phone and keys. I was driving my car tonight.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced. We started laughing as we walked out of my room. We walked down the stairs. We could hear voices coming from the living room.

"I can't believe they are still getting ready," Tyler whined. Sarah and I walked into the living room.

"But we're worth the wait," Sarah said. She walked over to Caleb. His mouth was hanging open as he was looked Sarah up and down. Caleb was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans. I took a step towards Pogue, who was looking me up and down. He was wearing a black shirt with his leather jacket and black jeans and black steel toe boots. He looked so yummy.

"Sam," Tyler practical yelled. He was wearing a button up shirt with a long white sleeve shirt underneath and jeans. "What the hell are you wearing?" Damn it, I forgot about big brother. Caleb looked at me and his facial expression was just as bad as Tyler's.

"Baby Girl," Caleb said in frustration. Pogue looked at Tyler and Caleb.

"Lit Bit, I don't know," Pogue looked like he was trying to hide a smile.

"It's not that short," I stated. "Hi Maggie." She smiled and gave me a thumb up behind Tyler's back.

"Damn Princess you look hot and that skirt, mmm," Reid was eyeing the skirt as made a slow circle around me. "It ends in just the right spot." He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a long black sleeve shirt underneath, converse, fingerless gloves and a black beanie. Boy looked good.

"Crap, it is too short," I said defeated.

"Reid you need to stop eyeing my girlfriend," Pogue growled. It was the first time he actually called me his girlfriend. I mean other people would ask if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and we say yes, but we never said it out loud to each other.

"Since when have I been your girlfriend?" I asked walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"The first moment I saw you," he kissed me gently. "Reid's right. You look hot and your all mine." He pulled me closer.

"Please stop, that's my sister you're talking about," Tyler held his hands up. "I'm not allowing you to leave the house in that skirt." He had his arms crossed over his chest. I turned in Pogue's' arms and placed my hands on my hips.

"Allow? You may be my big brother Baby Boy but you are not my daddy. I don't need your permission or your approval to wear certain clothes," I tried to take a step forward but Pogue was holding me back. I could see Maggie holding on to Tyler's shirt.

"Baby Boy, come on she looks great," Reid said giving me a wink.

"Stay out of it Reid," Tyler hissed.

"If Maggie wore a skirt like this," I ran my hand down the skirt, "would you tell her she couldn't wear it." I crossed my arms over my chest. Damn it, now I'm doing their signature pose.

"Of course not, she's my girlfriend not my sister," he said in duh voice. "Besides Maggie would never wear a skirt like that." He waved his hand up and down at me.

"Watch it Baby Boy," Pogue said in a threating voice.

"Listen we're use to seeing Baby Girl in the school skirts or the occasionally dresses," Caleb the peace maker said. Tyler looked at him ready to say something. "This is a new look for us to see her in. She's not a little kid, she's seventeen. No matter what she wears guys are going to stare at her. Our sister is beautiful."

"Your right Caleb," Tyler relaxed and let his arms fall to his side. "Sam I'm sorry for over reacting and being a jerk." He walked over to me and this time Maggie let him go. He gave me a hug. Pogue had his hand on the small of my back.

"Baby girl," Caleb said. I turned to look at him as Tyler released me from our hug. "You need to cut us some slack. We never had a sister and so we are kind of over protective. You're the sister we always wanted. Obviously not Pogue," he said looking at Pogue. "But we are still trying to get use to all of this brother-sister stuff."

"I get it Cal," I said smiling.

"Good. Now let's go have some fun," he put his arm around Sarah and headed towards the front door. Reid was walking down the hall twirling a set of keys.

"Baby Girl, you and Pogue can ride with us," Reid said. He walked through the open door hitting the alarm on the Hummer and jumping into the driver seat.

"Pogue you can ride up front. I'll seat in the back with the girls," Tyler offered. He was holding Maggie's hand as they walked out the door. Pogue was holding my hand and walking a bit in front of me.

"Thanks Tyler," Pogue said. He stopped at the door to allow me to pass. "What?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view," I smiled at him and then smacked his butt.

"Hey if you keep that up, we might not make it to Nicky's," he said amused.

"Promises Promises," I replied with a smirk. I was holding the door handle ready to lock the door.

He pushed me against the door with his body. He grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me slow at first but it quickly became heated. His tongue pushed past my lips and began massaging mine. My arms went around his waist. I pulled his closer. I lifted my left leg and wrapped it around his thigh and slowly ran my leg down his. There was a honking noise. We pulled apart breathing heavily.

"Hey you can kiss her all you want at Nicky's," Reid yelled. There was a loud smack. "Damn it Baby Boy why are you hitting me? Pogue is the one kissing Baby Girl."

"To be continued," Pogue said.

"Definitely," I smirked. He kissed my forehead. I locked the door and we headed to the Hummer. He opened the passenger door but Reid gave us his famous smirk. Pogue shut the door in his face. He opened the back door and picked me up like a little kid and put me in the back seat. Maggie was giggling and Tyler was trying to hold in his laughter. He buckled me in smiling the whole time. I just shook my head. He closed the door and then got into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe he did that," Maggie said still giggling.

"I can," I was laughing too. "He's trying to score points with Tyler."

"So far it's working," Tyler stated. He had his arm around Maggie.

"I heard Sarah is your new roommate," Maggie said. "I wish I could change roommates."

"Is Jan still giving you a hard time because of my brother?" I was a little agitated. Jan was Victoria's cousin. She thinks it's wrong for Maggie to date my brother. Except last week she was flirting with Tyler after they were assigned as partners for an English assignment. I wanted to smack her but Cal wouldn't let me.

"Yeah, but she's calmed down a bit. It's still annoying to see her flirt with Tyler," Maggie was playing with a button on her jacket.

"I don't flirt back though," Tyler said in his defense.

"Ty, Maggie trusts you. She doesn't trust Jan, who is supposedly her friend," I clarified. We pulled into a parking lot that was kind of dark. There was loud music and noise coming from a slightly rundown building. The sign read Nicky's. Pogue opened the door for me. He held out his hand to help me out of the Hummer. He lightly smacked my butt.

"Pogue really, do you have to do that in front of me or actually at all," Tyler sounded annoyed.

"I liked the shy quiet Baby Boy better than the over protective brother," Pogue whispered. "Lil Bit, do me a favor," he was holding my chin. "Promise to stay close to me or one of the guys. Don't go to the bathroom by yourself. Aaron's here and I don't want him anywhere near you." I placed my hand over his wrist and nodded. He turned his hand intertwined our finger.

"No fighting though, your still recovering and not 100% yet," I said. I stuck out my pinkie and he hooked his pinkie with mine. He nodded. He's still angry about the way Aaron acted towards me when I started school. Reid walked over to us and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Since a beautiful lady can't walk into Nicky's alone," Reid was scratching his chin. "I'll make the sacrifice and walk you in."

"You are so lucky I promised not to fight," Pogue grumbled. Tyler was in front of us with his arm around Maggie. Caleb and Sarah were already inside.

"Ty can I talk to you real quick," I tugged on the back of his jacket.

"Yeah," Tyler moved over to let Reid by, who made a face at me.

"Hey Bubba," I said. "You still get to walk in with a beautiful girl." I pointed to Maggie. Her cheeks turned red.

"Cool," Reid exclaimed. "Baby Boy I promise to be a perfect gentleman." He held out his arm for Maggie to take. Her face got redder. Reid looked Maggie up and down. "Maybe," he said with a smirk and a wink. Pogue was laughing.

"I can't believe you kept Bubba," Pogue was following Reid and Maggie into Nicky's.

"Hey it was either change my nickname or kiss Princess," Reid said with a shrug. "By the way your girl is a phenomenal kisser." Pogue raised his hand to hit Reid in the head but then dropped his hand.

"I know," Pogue said giving me a smirk of his own. "Besides she was thinking of me the whole time."

"No she wasn't," Reid sounded pissed.

"Yes, she was," Pogue was chuckling.

Wait did Pogue just say that. I never told him about the bet. I mean I did but it was in my dream. I shook my head slightly trying to remember.

"Hey earth to Sam," Tyler was shaking my shoulder.

"Sorry," I rubbed my hands together. "I wanted to talk to you about me and Pogue. Are you okay with us dating?"

"I guess I have a problem with my friend groping my sister. I'm just not use to it. When he smacked your ass, I wanted to rip his arm off and beat him with it," he sounded frustrated.

"Oh, okay, so do you want me to wear a chastity belt and a habit like a nun?" I tried not to laugh.

"Sure you can even change the color to match your eyes," he was smiling.

"Tyler, I promise to control the PDA between me and Pogue. But I think you need to talk to Pogue," I said. "He's not use to seeing this side of you. He's used to the shy sweet quite Tyler instead of the over protective obnoxious Tyler. I don't want any tension between you guys because of me."

"I'll talk to him," he opened the door for us to enter. "Let's get in there before Reid tries to steal my girlfriend."

"Tyler and Maggie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," I teased.

"You are a brat," he said laughing.

"That's what little sisters are for," I was laughing too.

Tyler grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd. The rest of the group was sitting at a table. Pogue was sitting at the end of the table with his arms crossed over his chest. His face looked ready to spit fire. Kate was sitting next to him. It looked like she was trying to talk to him.

"Sam give me your jacket. I'll put it over here," Sarah gave me a smile but she looked irritated. Caleb looked just as irritated. I walked over to her and took off my jacket and handed it to her. A few guys that were sitting nearby whistled. Pogue looked at me and smiled. Tyler looked at Kate and gave her a dirty look before handing Sarah his jacket and taking a seat next to Maggie. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Reid at the pool tables.

"Don't you think that skirts a little bit short?" Kate asked. I ignored her and walked around to seat next to Pogue.

"A lil bit of everything I could ever want," Pogue said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit on his lap. That was the exact same thing he said in my dream. I know I'm not imagining it. I looked at Tyler but he was staring at Kate. I could see Reid walking over with a smirk on his face. As soon as he spotted Kate his facial expression changed.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" Reid asked. He dropped down into an empty chair next to Tyler.

"We always hang out at Nicky's on Friday nights. Plus its Pogue first time out since the accident," Kate moved her chair closer to Pogue. He turned away from her and scooted his chair over. I could tell this was going to be bad.

"I'm thirsty, anyone else thirsty?" I asked. I tried to stand up but Pogue held me close.

"I could use a drink too," Sarah stood up and walked around the table. "I'll get you one Caleb. Reid?" he nodded and threw Kate a dirty look.

"I'll go with you guys," Tyler said standing up. He turned to Maggie and smiled. "Would you like a drink?"

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Maggie asked. Tyler held out his hand for her.

"I'll go with you guys," I said. Pogue was playing with my hair. I turned to look at him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Thanks Lil Bit," Pogue moved his hand under my chin. He kissed me long enough to prove a point. I stood up and looped my arm through Sarah's.

"Sam," Kate said sweetly. "I'll have a coke too." Tyler took a step forward but I put my hand on his chest.

"Get it your fuckin self," Reid spit out. Kate gave him a dirty look.

Tyler led Maggie through the crowd. Sarah and I were a few feet behind them. There were people dancing and having a good time. The music was loud but the energy in the place was hot. Sarah pulled me closer to her. She nodded her head to the left. Aaron was watching us from the pool tables. I was glad Tyler was with us.

"I ordered the drinks," Tyler said. "What the hell is Kate doing here?"

"As soon as Pogue sat down she pounced on him," Sarah was telling us.

"What do you mean pounced?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"When you guys were outside, we found a table. Reid took off to the pool tables. Pogue sat down looking at the entrance, waiting for you. Kate came up from behind and sat in his lap. He threw her off of him," Sarah looked irritated.

"I've never seen Pogue angry," Maggie said. "Caleb asked her to leave, but she just ignored him."

"I can't believe she is doing this," Sarah said angrily.

"Here you go Tyler. Seven cokes," a guy behind the bar was sliding the drinks to Tyler.

"Thanks Nicky," Tyler gave some drinks to Sarah.

"Tell Pogue it's good to see him up and around," Nicky filled a mug of beer and handed it to the waitress.

"I will," Tyler handed me a couple of drinks. "Oh Nicky this is my sister," Tyler was gesturing to me. Nicky turned to me and got this goofy looking grin on his face. "Well actually she is my cousin, but I think of her as my sister, Samantha Melina."

"Hi Samantha," Nicky said shyly. I put my hand out and he quickly took my hand. His big hand practical made my hand disappear.

"Hi Nicky, you can call me Sam," I said.

"Or Baby Girl," Reid was standing next to me.

"Baby Girl suits you," Nicky's cheeks were turning red. "It's finally nice to meet you. The guys around here," he gestured all around us, "have been talking about you for a couple of weeks."

"Wow! I didn't realize I was so popular," I said laughing. He released my hand laughing as well. "What else did they say?"

"They said you were beautiful with amazing eyes," he looked like a giant teddy bear. "If any of these idiots bother you, let me know. I have no problem busting some heads." He crossed his arms over his chest to show he was serious.

"Well thank you Nicky," I said. "I will definitely let you know." Tyler handed Nicky the money for the drinks.

"Keep it, the drinks are on the house," Nicky said with a smile.

"Thanks Nicky," we all said. We turned around to head back to the table.

"I have never seen Nicky act shy and awkward around anyone before," Reid laughed. "I feel sorry for whoever tries to mess with you Baby Girl."

"What can I say, men just fall at my feet," I said laughing. Sarah and Maggie were laughing too. Reid and Tyler were rolling their eyes.

"Nicky's proof of that," Maggie said still laughing.

I could see the table through the crowd. Caleb was gone. Pogue was facing Kate but his facial expression showed anger. Kate looked in our direction. She smiled as she turned and grabbed Pogue's face and kissed him. I put the drinks down on the table as Pogue pulled away from Kate.

"Here are your drinks," I announced. Pogue wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks Sam," Kate picked up a drink.

"Lil Bit," Pogue started to say.

"Don't worry about it Pogue," I said. "Hey Reid let's play pool." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the tables. Tyler looked pissed.

"Are we betting?" Reid asked excited. I shook my head no. Once we were away from the table, Reid stopped walking. "You know she did that on purpose. Don't let her ruin what you and Pogue have." I could hear loud voices coming from the direction we just left. "Caleb and I left to give Pogue and Kate some time to talk. She hates the fact that Pogue moved on. She thought he was just going to wait around for her stupid ass. Don't let her get to you."

"How would you feel if the roles were reversed?" I asked. I know Pogue doesn't love her, but does that mean he stopped caring about her.

"We both know I don't think before I act," he pulled me to an open table. I nodded and grabbed a pool stick. Tyler and Maggie joined us a few minutes later. Reid and I were having a friendly game. I knocked in the two ball and was lining up my next shot.

"Pogue and Caleb are playing foosball. I think Sarah went to the bar," Tyler was sitting on a bar stool next to Maggie. "Sam you okay?"

"I will be," I gave him a smile. I took my shot and missed. "Maggie do you play pool?"

"I'm not very good," she answered. Tyler leaned over and kissed Maggie.

"You're good at other things," he mumbled to her.

"Whoa, don't want to hear anything like that. Innocent little sister here," I was pointing to myself. Tyler and Maggie laughed. Tyler grabbed my stick.

"Do you mind it's been a while," he said smiling. I nodded and took a seat next to Maggie.

"I love your top Maggie. The color looks great on you," I said. The coral blouse and black jeans complimented her skin tone and figure.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I love your top too. It brings out the purple in your eyes." She took a sip of her drink. "Pogue wanted to come over here and talk to you but Sarah convinced him it would be better for you to calm down."

"Yeah, I was really pissed at Kate but a part of me was upset with Pogue for letting her get that close to him. I know it's not his fault. Kate on the other hand, I want to smack her," I let out a frustrated breath.

"I can't believe Kate. I don't think she will ever change," Maggie was watching Tyler and Reid play.

"I don't mean to pry, but what do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Yes you do," Maggie laughed. I laughed too.

"Your right, just a little," I said showing my index finger and thumb slightly apart.

"Hey ladies, I come baring gifts," Sarah was carrying some drinks and fries. "Compliments of Nicky."

"Thanks Nicky," I yelled over to the bar.

"Anything for you Baby Girl," Nicky yelled over the crowd.

"Please continue Maggie," I took a sip of my drink. Sarah raised an eyebrow but I shook my head.

"Kate and I were best friends' freshman year. Pogue was dating Kimberly Foster. Kate had a crush on Pogue, Caleb and Reid," Maggie took a sip of her drink.

"What was wrong with my brother?" I asked annoyed. What did she think she was too good for Tyler?

"She thought Tyler was too sweet and innocent," Maggie answered.

"He's too good for her anyways," Sarah chimed in. Maggie smiled.

"The guys didn't pay attention to her except Reid. Once he slept with her that was it. She really thought she could change him. Caleb ignored her. He thought she was more concerned about dating one of them than actually caring about one of them. At the end of freshman year she set he sights on Pogue. There was a party two weeks before school started." Maggie took a deep breath. "Pogue and the guys were on vacation with their families. Kate became friends with Kimberly during the summer. So they went to the party together. When school started, a rumor spread that Kimberly slept with some guy from the basketball team. Kimberly denied it. But Kate was going behind Kimberly's back and telling Pogue that she tried to stop Kimberly but she wouldn't listen. When it looked like Pogue was going to forgive Kimberly another chance, a few pictures were left in Pogue's locker. Pogue broke up with Kimberly and Kate got Pogue. The last time I talked to Kate she swore up and down that she truly loved Pogue," Maggie explained.

"What happen to Kimberly?" I asked. I felt bad for this Kimberly person. Maybe that's why Pogue was so insecure in his relationship with Kate.

"She moved back to Seattle at the end of last year," Sarah said shocked. I looked at her confused. "Kimberly was Kate's roommate."

"She never mentioned this to you," I asked Sarah. She shook her head no. "It's a good thing you're my new roommate."

"To be honest, I agree with Caleb. She is more into the whole Son of Ipswich thing then the guys themselves," Sarah took a drink of her coke.

"I agree," Maggie whispered. I could see Caleb and Pogue making their way over.

"I'll be right back," I said. I hopped off the stool and headed to the ladies room. I let out a deep breath and tried to relax. I wasn't mad at him, but I wasn't happy with him either. This is why I never had a boyfriend. I turned to leave, but in walked Kate. She walked right up to me and got in my face.

"Does Pogue know your Chase's sister?" she asked smugly. I knew she would eventually bring my brother up.

"Does Pogue know you were sleeping with him?" I asked just as smugly. She took a couple of steps back.

"Tell him, I don't care," she said confidently. "He'll forgive me," she had that smug look on her face. "But you," she said wiggling her index finger at me, "he won't."

"Are you so sure about that? I believe after the whole David Barker incident, Pogue told you next time it was over," I hate stooping to her level, but she was pissing me off. "Don't look so surprised. Pogue told me all about your side action."

"He loves me," she said furious.

"You are right. He does love you," I started to say. She had a huge smile on her face. "But he's not in love with you. He hasn't been in love with you for a long time, two very different things." She gave me a dirty look. I walked past her and left.

I can't believe I let her get to me. I don't like playing dirty. I need to tell Pogue and the guys about Chase. But does it really matter. So what if Chase is my brother? I mean okay we're a part of the fifth line but we didn't grow up knowing all of this stuff. Chase did have a problem with the guys though. In the very back of my mind, the dreams I had of Chase hurting Pogue, Caleb and Sarah flashed in rapid succession.

Pogue was sitting on a stool next to Caleb. Sarah was between Caleb's legs. All three were watching Maggie, Tyler and Reid play pool. I walked up to Pogue and threw my arms around his neck. What if Kate was right and Pogue didn't forgive me? He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his neck. He smelled so good. I don't think I could stand to lose him.

"Lil Bit I," he said. I put my fingers over his mouth.

"Shh, don't," I caressed his cheek. "She saw me walking up and she kissed you."

"I swear that's how it happen. I don't want her, you know that. You do know that right?" he asked. He looked and sounded scared.

"Why would you want her when I can get you free drinks," I said with a smirk. He had a small smile on his lips but his eyes were worried. I let out a breath. "I do know. But I've never had to deal with this type of problem before. I hate feeling to inexperienced."

"I'm confused," he was playing with my hair.

"Okay, but don't laugh," I was looking at him. He crossed his heart and kissed my nose. "Okay, I get along with everyone I have ever met. No back stabbing girlfriends, no jealous friends and no ex-girlfriend drama."

"Wait your ex-boyfriends never had a girlfriend before you?" he still looked confused.

"I don't have ex-boyfriends," I said. "I've never had a boyfriend." I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Never as in never," he sounded shocked. "Wait was Reid you first kiss?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not that inexperienced," I said laughing. "I dated but no one has ever made me feel," I could feel my whole face getting hot.

"Feel what?" he asked curious. He had a small smile playing on his lips.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. I kissed some guys before, but when you kiss me it's different," I was getting embarrassed. I have never felt this way before. I hugged him. I couldn't look at him. "It feels like my insides turn to mush when I'm with you. Sometimes when you look at me, my whole body gets hot." He pulled away from me. I was biting my bottom lip. He ran his thumb over my lip and then kissed me. It was the most gentle sweet kiss I have ever had. He pulled away and was cupping my face.

"You're still a virgin," he asked shyly. I nodded yes.

"I promise I will never hurt you," he was looking into my eyes. "When you walked away from the table earlier, it nearly killed me to think you were mad at me."

"You'll know when I'm mad, just asks Reid," I shook my head. "I was so mad at him when he walked in on me dressing that one day."

"That reminds me," he said. "Reid," he called loudly. Reid walked over with a smirk.

"What?" Reid asked leaning forward. Pogue smacked him on the back of the head.

"Damn it Pogue! What was that for?" Reid asked rubbing the back of his head. Caleb and Sarah were laughing.

"That's for walking in on my girl when she was changing," Pogue stated. He pulled me closer. Reid had a smirk on his face.

"Well in that case, it was worth it," Reid took a step back when Pogue stood up. Caleb, Tyler, Sarah and I laughed.

"I don't understand," Maggie said confused.

"I'll explain later," Tyler kissed her forehead. He really was breaking out of his shell. Then again so was Maggie.

Reid yelled, "I'll get us more drinks."

'Hips Don't Lie by Shakira' started to play. Sarah and I started to move to the beat.

'_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_'

I rotated my chest down to my waist then swayed my hips slowly. My body moved with the beat.

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

I was dancing next to Sarah and I let the music course through my body. My hips swayed to the music. I did the move I did earlier but I really let my hips move. I rotated my chest to my waist then swayed my hips slowly. I did the move again but this time I rocked all the way down and then came back up.

"How did you do that?" Sarah asked. I stood behind her.

"Ok I'm going to place my hand on your chest. Feel my chest on your back," I asked. She nodded. "My body is going to move and my hands are going to guide your body to match mine." I moved my chest and with my hand I made sure Sarah's chest moved the same way. I did the same with her waist and hips.

"I think I got it," she said laughing. We swayed to the beat and then did the move. It was a little quite in our area. I looked around and some of the guys that were playing pool plus Pogue and Caleb had their mouths open. Tyler was shaking his head.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Babe, that was hot," Pogue's eyes were looking me up and down. "I mean when you did it, damn it was hot but watching you show Sarah," he looked at Caleb. "Sorry man but your girl and my girl doing that was well…."

"It was seductive," Caleb was staring at Sarah. She turned bright red. Pogue pulled me towards him.

"Hey that's my sister," Tyler piped in.

"Sorry Baby Boy," Pogue said.

"Me too," Caleb added.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Pogue asked excited.

"I don't know, my body just moves to the beat," I was moving to the music. I could see Sarah standing between Caleb's legs. She winked at me. I swayed my hips and we both rotated our chest to our waist then swayed our hips. I pointed my finger down and we did the move again but this time we went all the way down and then came back up.

"Damn Princess, how can you do that in your skirt and not show anything," Reid had his head tilted looking me up and down.

"It's called skill," I said laughing.

"I thought I couldn't worship your body anymore that I already do, but watching you dance moved it to another level," Pogue whispered in my ear.

"Ready to lose some money Garwin," Aaron asked as he and his friends we standing behind Reid.

"Abbot I will be more than happy to take your money," Reid grabbed a pool stick. Pogue was glaring at Aaron.

"Remember you pinkie promised," I whispered to Pogue. He relaxed a little when I rubbed his back. I gave him a smile but he looked at me weird. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Do you remember the first time we pinkie sweared?" he was looking into my eyes.

"Yes I do," I knew where he was going with this, but right now was not the time. He was quiet for a few minutes. I was getting worried.

"I'm not going to push, I'm just reminding you," he kissed me. It was quiet. We looked around and the guys were gone. He stood up quickly. "Lil Bit go get Nicky, tell him to meet me out back." He took off towards the back door. I walked towards the bar.

"Nicky," I shouted. He turned and smiled. "Pogue said to meet him out back." He grabbed something from under the bar and took off. Sarah and Maggie were coming towards me.

"What happen?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Pogue just told me to get Nicky and he took off," I didn't know what to do. "Where were you guys?

"We were on our way back from the bathroom when we saw you talking to Nicky," Maggie said. "Where are the guys?"

I could see Caleb pushing Reid forward. Tyler was right behind Caleb with a torn shirt. Pogue looked like he was in pain. What the hell happen?

"Tyler what the hell were you thinking?" Caleb asked. He was standing in front of Tyler.

Reid was standing next to Tyler. "Come on Caleb, he was just defending...," but Caleb cut him off.

"Shut it Reid," Caleb spit out frustrated.

"Pogue," I was standing in front of him. "Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"I'm good," he was breathing a little weird, almost like it hurt to breath. He winced when I touched his ribs.

"No, you're not good. You're in pain," I said slightly angry. The guys were arguing behind me.

"Babe I swear I'm good," he looked at me and tried to smile.

"Fine, take a deep breath," I ordered. He took a breath and grabbed his left side.

"Damn it Pogue, you were fighting," I hissed. I was so furious with him.

"They had the guys out numbered," he explained. "Aaron set them up. When I got out there they had Tyler pinned to the wall and some guy was hitting him in the stomach. Reid had Aaron on the ground and Caleb was fighting two other guys. I went to help Baby Boy and then Nicky came out and broke it up." He caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "I know your upset, but honestly would you have preferred me not to do anything and let Tyler get the crap beaten out of him."

"No," I said. "I'm happy that you helped my brother." I gently hugged him. "What was the fight about?" I pulled away to look at him.

"I'm not sure," he said looking away.

"Pogue," I said as sweetly as possible. He continued to look away. I let go of him and walked in the middle of Tyler, Caleb and Reid. They stopped talking and just looked at me. "Well why were you guys fighting?" I had my hands on my hips.

"Baby Girl, it was just typical Aaron shit," Reid was the first to answer.

"Yeah, you really don't need to worry about it," Caleb added.

"Sam you don't need to worry about it," Tyler said. I lost it.

"Really so my brothers and boyfriend aren't my concern," I practical yelled. "Parry's having difficulty breathing because he did something to his ribs, but I shouldn't care about my boyfriend. Danvers has scrapes on his knuckles, so Sarah and I shouldn't worry. Garwin has a bloody lip, but I shouldn't care about it. You, Simms have a ripped shirt and a black eye, Maggie and I should just pretend we don't see it," I was looking at Tyler, Caleb and Reid. "So this is what you guys are telling me, Sarah and Maggie?" I could see Sarah and Maggie out of the corner of my eye with their hands on their hips.

"Fuck, Baby Girl's pissed," Reid took off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair.

"She used our last names," Tyler ran his hand over his face. Pogue just looked at me.

"That's not what we're saying," Caleb quickly said. He looked at us three girls. "Sarah you know I don't feel that way."

"You sure as hell could have fooled me. Whenever something happens you guys band together and won't let anyone help or show an ounce of concern. So you know what, you guys are getting your wish," Sarah walked up to Caleb and reached into his pocket. She pulled out his car keys. "Come on girls."

I looked away because all four of the guys were shocked beyond belief. Their mouths were hanging open and they didn't even move. Maggie and I followed Sarah. We walked back to the table we were at earlier and grabbed out jackets. We put them on as we walked out of Nicky's.

Sarah hit the alarm on Caleb's car. We climbed in and headed towards Spencer to drop off Maggie. The ride to the dorms was quite. I was so mad at the guys. Just as we turned out of the parking lot all of our phones began to ring. I hit the end call button on my phone.

"Hey Maggie, Sarah is staying over. Why don't you spend the night at my house?" I suggested. She thought about for a moment.

"Sure, it beats being mad and upset alone," Maggie opened the door and got out. Sarah and I followed her to her room. It didn't take her long to pack a bag. We were heading to my house when Tyler's black Hummer passed us going in the opposite direction.

"They went home first. Idiots," I said. I turned to see the headlights of Tyler's Hummer make a U-turn. "When you get to the gate hit 2-8 on the box. This will close the gate after we enter."

Sarah speed up and made a sharp right into my driveway. She rolled down the window and hit the numbers. She floored it down the driveway. The guys got to the gate too late. It was already closing. We got out and entered the house. I made sure to lock the door. We ran up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I locked my door as well as the French doors that lead to the balcony Tyler and I share. I went to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and started to write.

_Maggie is staying the night. Leave us alone._

_You think we're mad now, if you even attempt_

_to enter my room, you will regret it._

I quickly opened my door to tape the note. Tyler and Reid had just gotten to the top of the stairs when I finished taping the note. I slammed my door and locked it.

"The guys are here," I said. Sarah and Maggie just shrugged and started to get ready for bed. I followed their example and got ready for bed too.


	15. Chapter 15

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 15

I turned off the shower and quickly dried off. The dream I had last night was weird. It was about Pogue. He wanted to talk to me, but when I got close to feel his touch, I would remember Nicky's and I could feel my anger rise to the surface. Needless to say, I did not sleep well. I got dressed and walked into my room. Maggie was putting on her shoes and Sarah was doing her makeup. I moussed my hair and put on my Converse.

"I smell bacon," Maggie said. She got up and opened my bedroom door. I applied mascara while Sarah put her shoes on.

"Mmm that does smell good," Sarah followed Maggie out into the hallway. I grabbed my phone.

"Hey wait for me," I said following them.

"Are we still mad at the guys?" Maggie asked. She was glancing at Sarah and me.

"Not so much, but they need to stop treating us like little kids. It's really annoying," I skipped down the stairs. "You guys are going to love my Tia's pancakes."

"Is it true that the guys and you have rooms at each other's houses?" Maggie asked as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"It's true," I said laughing. We were walking down the hall to the kitchen, when I heard a familiar voice. I took off running down the hall into the kitchen.

"Well look who's up?" Tio said eating bacon.

"Mom," I shouted. She was standing at the stove. I ran and gave her a big hug. "When did you get here?" She held my face between her hands.

"We met your Tia and Tio in New York yesterday morning," she kissed my forehead. She held my hands in hers. "We would have told you, but we wanted to surprise you," my mom said. "I also met the other Aunts and Uncles. Your right, they went into big brother mode," she was laughing. She pulled my arms out to my sides. "You look good baby." She wiped away a few tears.

"So do you," I cried. She wiped my tears. "I didn't realize I missed you so much."

"Me too," my mom pulled into another hug. "I met Pogue. He is very sweet and charming despite the long hair." We pulled apart.

"So I take it you like him," I noticed my dad and Pogue were walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, I do," she said smiling. "His parents love you by the way."

"Sammy Bear," my dad with his arms wide open. I ran into my dad's arms.

"Daddy," I cried. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby," he said. He put me down and gave me a once over. "Sammy you're too skinny." He wiped my tears and pulled me into another hug. "Your right Pogue is a great guy. He has my approval," he whispered. Pogue was standing behind my dad with his hands in his pockets. I pulled away to really look at my dad.

"Are you ok? I thought you were supposed to take it easy," I was happy my parents were here but not if it means my dad is going against doctors' orders. But it felt good that my parents approved of Pogue.

"Your Tio Glenn said I'm fine," my dad kissed my forehead. I grabbed my dad's hand and walked over to my mom and grabbed her too. I walked them over to Sarah and Maggie.

"Sorry for being so rude," I said. "Mom, Dad I would like you to meet my friends Sarah Wenham and Maggie Andrews. You guys these are my parents Michael and Gabby Melina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls," my dad said as he shook their hands. "My Sammy Bear has told us nothing but wonderful things."

"That's true," my mom said. "I'm so glad she has such wonderful girlfriends."

Reid opened his mouth to say something but Caleb shook his head. Tyler was fixing himself a plate as well as Pogue.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Melina. I feel lucky to have her as my roommate," Sarah said smiling. She threw her arm around me.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Melina. Sam has told us such great things about you both," Maggie said as she threw her arm around Sarah.

"I take it you three have gotten close," my mom said smiling. My dad hugged my mom. The three of us nodded and laughed.

"I also like the fact you have three brothers who look out for you," my dad gestured to the guys. "Of course a bbboyfriend who has your best interest at heart," he strutted over the word boyfriend. My mom elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry about that, I'm not use to saying that word."

"That's ok Mr. Melina," Pogue said with big grin. "I like the fact you never had to say that word till now." I couldn't help but smile at him. Reid rolled his eyes.

"I agree," my mom said. She went to the stove and motioned for us to follow. She served our plates. "Now I expect you girls to eat everything."

I took my seat across from Pogue and next to Reid. Sarah was next to me and across from Caleb. Maggie was next to Sarah and across from Tyler.

"Okay Baby Girl, how much longer are you going to stay mad?" Reid asked with his arms over his chest.

"I don't know Garwin," I smiled at him and took a bite of my bacon. "Are you, Simms, Danvers and Parry ready to talk?"

"You boys must have really done something to make Samantha use your last names," my mom said as she and my Tia sat down to eat.

"It wasn't that bad," Reid said eating a mouthful of pancakes.

"How are your ribs Parry?" I asked. I don't like being mad at the guys but they need to stop treating us like kids.

"They're a little sore but otherwise good," Pogue said with a smile. He winked at me. I had to work really hard to keep a straight face.

"Maggie can we talk," Tyler asked. He looked like he didn't sleep well last night.

"Um, no," Maggie poured herself orange juice. "Unless, you want to tell us about last night." She rested her chin in her hand. Caleb opened his mouth but Sarah cut him off.

"Before you ask," Sarah said raising her hand. "Only if you tell us about last night."

"What happen last night?" Tia asked. The guys looked around. They looked at everything and everyone but my Tia. "Glen had to check Pogue's ribs, which by the way, your mother will be furious," she said looking at Pogue. "Tyler has a bruised cheek, Reid has a cut lip and Caleb has scraps all over his knuckles. Some one better talk."

"We were at Nicky's Bar playing pool and Aaron challenged Reid to a game of pool. I turned around and the guys were gone. Pogue told me to get Nicky and send him out back," I was putting butter on my toast. Tyler shot me a dirty look. I shrugged it off.

"Samantha you were at a bar," my dad said angrily. He put down his coffee to give me his full attention. He shot a look at Pogue.

"They don't serve drinks to minors' daddy," I explained. I could see Reid smirk. "Besides you know I don't drink."

"It's a hangout for teens. Nicky is actually a great guy. He keeps the kids out of trouble. To be honest there isn't much for the kids to do around here," my Tio said.

"What was the fight about?" my mom asked pouring coffee.

"That's what we wanted to know. But the boys refused to tell us. They said don't worry about it," Sarah was staring at Caleb as she spoke. He was squirming in his seat.

"Reid said he was only defending something," Maggie added.

"Tyler," my Tia said with her hands on her hips.

Tyler let out a deep breath. "Aaron made a comment about Victoria."

"Crap," I whispered. Maggie got up and ran out of the kitchen.

"Maggie," Tyler called. He took a couple of steps to go after her but I stopped him.

"Let me talk to her," I said. "You should probably explain to the parents." I took off down the hall and figured she would be in my room. I ran up the stairs and down the hall. My door was open and Maggie was sitting on my bed crying.

"Please Sam don't defend him," Maggie was wiping her tears away.

"I'm not," I said handing her a box of tissues. I took a seat on the chair that was by the window right across from Maggie. She blew her nose and gave me a weird look. "Don't look at me that way. You said not to defend him so I won't." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I feel so stupid. I should have known better than to think Tyler Simms would actually want to be with me when he still loves Victoria Winters," she started to cry again. Her whole body was shaking from the heavy sobs. I walked over to her and hugged her. I didn't say anything until I felt her body stop shaking.

"Your right, he probably does love her," I said looking out the window. It was raining. The sound of the rain hitting the balcony was a slow rhythm beat. It was actually relaxing.

"Thanks Sam, I feel so much better," Maggie said crying once more. I turned to look at her.

"Hey you started the pity party, I was just joining in. Besides you told me not to say anything."

"Not funny," she hiccupped.

"Look he might love her but he's not in love with her," I said. "Loving someone and being in love with them is two different things."

"Jan says she sees the way Tyler looks at me and it's nothing compared to the way he looked at Victoria." She got up and walked to the window.

"Jan is an idiot. She's jealous that you have someone and she has no one," I took a deep breath. "I heard she had a huge crush on Tyler but he chose Victoria. Jan has flirted with Tyler so many times it's pathetic." I got up and walked to her. "Did Tyler ever tell you about Victoria? I mean did he tell you the whole story?"

"He said they dated and she broke up with him." She looked at me confused.

"Normally I don't tell other people's stories. But you need to know," I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. We sat down and I took breath. "Victoria and Tyler got into an argument. She left with Aaron. He raped her." Maggie gasped. She put her hand over her mouth. "Not too many people know. She partly blamed Tyler for the rape. He of course blames himself," I got up and started to pace. "Aaron knows how Tyler is and he used that to his advantage. I wouldn't be surprised if he used my name in their argument." I took a seat in the chair by the window.

"I had no clue that happen, poor Victoria." Maggie wiped her eyes.

"Maggie, Tyler doesn't love Victoria. He feels guilty about what happen to her. If they hadn't argued then she wouldn't have left with Aaron. If she would have called a cab then maybe nothing would have happen. There are too many ifs," I wiped the tear from eye. I hate that Ty still blames himself. "Before you walk away from my brother, look at it from his point of view. He cares for you Maggie, he might even love you. You guys are so great together. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Sam, if you were in my place," she was twisting her hands in her lap. "What would you do?"

"I can't answer that for you," I said with a smile. "It's your decision. As your friend I will stand behind you no matter what you decide." I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall and was half way down the stairs with I noticed Tyler walking up the stairs.

"How is she?" he asked. His hands were in his pockets. He was rocking from the tips of his toes to the heel of his feet. He was nervous.

"She's okay. Just give her a few minutes. She'll come find you when she's ready to talk," I knew he was itching to go to Maggie, but she needed time. "What else did Aaron say?"

"How do you know he said something else?" he asked slightly flustered.

"I could see it on your face in the kitchen. I'm a big girl I can take it," I messed his hair up. It was bad if all the guys were keeping silent.

"Aaron implied that he would do the same thing to you that he did with Victoria as we walked out the door. I lost it. When he turned around I punched him. He punched me back and I flew back into Reid. When I went after Aaron, he pushed me towards the wall where two guys grabbed me. Another guy started punching me. Caleb walked through the door and was jumped by two guys. I could see Reid and Aaron going at it. Pogue came out and helped me," he was running his hands through his hair. "We were holding our own by the time Nicky came out. All I could think of was not being able to stop Aaron from hurting you." I could feel his power close to the surface just waiting to be used.

I grabbed his hands. "Hey calm down Ty. I'm fine." He looked at me and I could barely see the black as his eyes changed back to his normal color. He doesn't realize how close he was to using.

"You do realize that he set up guys up," I said. I let go of his hands.

"No," he said. "How?"

"Ty anytime Aaron wants to threaten me, he does it in person. He didn't even approach me last night," I took a couple of steps down. "He's been after you ever since you punched him and when you threw him across the hall. Last night wasn't about me, it was about you." Tyler was standing in front of me.

"Well I feel like an idiot," he said shaking his head. I gave him a hug.

"You're not an idiot. You're the best cousin/brother in the world," I said. "I'm so thankful you guys care about me so much."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like your feelings don't matter. Because they do," he pulled away.

"I know. I'm sorry for going off on you guys. All of you mean a lot to me. The thought of you guys being hurt scares me. Especially when you're defending me," I lightly punched him in the stomach. "I love you Ty."

"I love you too Sam," he gave me a quick hug and a kiss on top of the head. "Speaking of love," he said hesitantly.

"What about it?" I asked looking up at him.

"You and Pogue seem real close. I'm just wondering if he is treating you like you know, well I just want to make sure he isn't pressuring you into well," he started turning pink then gradually got red. I put my hand over his mouth.

"If you're wondering if I'm still a virgin, yes I am. He hasn't pressured me into doing anything. He is a complete gentleman," I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Good," he said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Tyler." We turned to see Maggie at the top of the stairs. She was smiling down at us.

"Saved by the bell," I murmured.

"I agree," he said smiling.

"Go talk to your girl," I whispered. I kissed his cheek and headed towards the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to find Sarah and Caleb whispering. Reid was still eating. The parents were huddled in the corner discussing who knows what and Pogue was staring out the back window with his arms crossed over his chest. Not good. I walked past Sarah and Caleb.

"You should relax now that Chase is gone for good," Sarah whispered to Caleb.

My whole body shook. What does she mean gone? Maybe I heard her wrong. I mean I had to hear her wrong. I've gotten messages and voicemail from him. If my brother was gone I would know. I would feel something.

"Baby Girl are you ok?" Reid was standing in front of me with a worried look.

"Um," I didn't know what to say. Reid touched my cheek.

"I think he should be expelled or arrested," my dad said. My mom walked away shaking he head.

"I agree," Tio said with his arms crossed over his chest. "We'll talk to Joseph when he gets here. I can't believe the boys didn't say something sooner."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked walking over to them. They looked at me but didn't say anything. "Dad?"

"This Aaron kid can't attack and threaten you and not be punished. I'm your father, it's my job to protect you. If I don't do something about this, then I'm not doing my job," my dad was enraged.

"Dad when have I ever let anyone fight my battles?" I was beyond pissed.

"Sam you don't have to fight this one. That's my job to handle the hard fights," he said. He sounded pleased with himself.

"Of course you think I can't handle the hard fights in life," I said sarcastically.

"Yes," he said. I made a noise. "Wait that's not want I meant." Pogue took a step towards me but stopped when I shook my head. He leaned against the counter.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. My mom walked over to me and took my hand.

"Honey it's nothing bad it's just we feel the need to protect you because your our girl," my Tio said with a smile.

"Baby Boy if I were you I would stay where you're at," Reid was standing up with one of his arms out.

"Maggie why don't you come with me and Sarah to the family room," Caleb said moving away from me.

"Good idea," Maggie said. She gave me a smile and a wink.

"Let's go Reid," Caleb said. Sarah and Maggie were in front of him. Reid swatted at Caleb's hand.

"I want to see how much trouble the dads are in," Reid said with a smirk. I could see Caleb shake his head. "Fine." Reid threw his hands up and followed Caleb out of the kitchen.

"Glenn Simms, I know you did not just tell our niece you have to protect her because she's a girl," my Tia shouted with her hands on her hips.

"I ….um… I plead the fifth," my Tio said talking a step away from us.

"Dad is this how you feel? I'm a girl so of course I can't take care of myself," I said. I could hear the quiver in my voice. I took a deep breath to keep the tears out of my eyes.

"Sam, I," my dad said. He ran his hands through his hair. "We weren't implying.."

"For your information my first day of school Aaron was stupid enough to make a comment about me and Tyler punched him," I took a step away from my mom and Tia. "When Aaron grabbed me in the parking lot I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the ribs. When he had me against the lockers, I was five seconds from kneeing him but Tyler threw him across the hall. Reid punched him and gave him a bloody nose." I walked around pointing to Tyler. "Caleb threaten to give him more than a nose bleed. The only reason Pogue hasn't done anything yet is he's still recovering. Once he's hundred percent, that might be a problem," I was talking with my hands. I was standing by Pogue. "You want to know what Aaron said to me last night?" I waited for a few seconds. "Nothing, he didn't come near me at all. He didn't threaten me, he implied a threat to the guys. The only reason he implied a threat was to get the guys outside. It was a set up."

My dad and Tio were speechless. I could see Tyler with his head down. I could feel the anger rolling off Pogue. I turned to look at him. He reached for my hand and pulled me back towards him. My head was pounding from the pent-up anger I felt. I tried to stay calm but talking about Aaron just made me angry. Pogue let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. I had my arms crossed over my chest.

"Michael I think you and Glenn need to reconsider this whole thing. You just told our daughter that she's too weak to take care of herself," my mom walked towards my dad. "You just did the same thing the boys did. You underestimated your girl."

"Really, are you men that slow. Aaron set the boys up. He caused all this," my Tia threw her arms out. "Yet the only thing you can focus on is something that happen to Sam almost a month ago. Let's be honest Glenn, don't you think your letting your feelings for Davis Abbot cloud your judgment regarding his son Aaron."

"Rosalind that is neither here nor there," my Tio said. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Glenn, I think the women are right. When Sam first told me about Aaron and what she and the boys did, I felt proud that my daughter stood up for herself. It also eased my mind knowing Tyler and the boys were keeping an eye on her," my dad walked over to me. "I guess hearing about that girl Victoria and Aaron mentioning your name, kind of set me and Tio Glenn into a bit of over protective dads."

"And?" I asked. I wasn't going to let them off the hook. My dad always said never let anyone push you around, no matter whom they are. Well that's what I am going to do.

"Your one stubborn kid," my dad said smiling.

"I'm my father's daughter," I bit back the smile. "If you and Tio promise to behave, I will forgive you. But mom and Tia are your problem." I knew my mom would make my dad suffer for a while. He really blew it today.

"I love you Sammy Bear," he said. I gave my dad a hug.

"I love you too dad, but I'm still not going to help you with mom," I said trying not to laugh. We pulled apart. He was looking past me so I knew he was looking at Pogue.

"I'm entrusting you with the most important person in my life," my dad said sticking out his hand. Pogue shook my dad's hand.

"You can trust me sir," Pogue said. He put his arm around my shoulder. My dad turned around and walked over to Tyler.

"I'm relying on you to make sure he doesn't hurt my baby," my dad patted Tyler's shoulder.

"I'll keep her safe Tio," Tyler said. He looked at Pogue with such a big brother look that I could feel Pogue squirm. My mom shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. My dad followed my mom.

"Let's go Glenn, we need to have a talk," my Tia said walking out of the kitchen. My Tio put his head down and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sam could you excuse me and Pogue for a moment," Tyler was leaning against the kitchen island.

"Sure, no problem," I turned and gave Pogue a kiss. "Good luck," I whispered.

"Thanks," Pogue mumbled. I walked into the family room where Sarah and Caleb were sitting on the loveseat. Reid and Maggie were looking at movies.

"Did you kill the dads, Princess?" Reid asked with a smirk. He took a movie from Maggie's hands and put it in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote.

"They're alive but I'm not sure for how much longer. My mom and Tia were quite upset," I took a sit on the oversized chair. Reid walked over and picked me up. "Hey put me down Bubba." Reid sat in the chair and put me on his lap.

"Reid, knock it off," Caleb ordered. He looked upset. Sarah ran her hand down the length of Caleb's arm. She looked upset too.

"Where are Tyler and Pogue?" Sarah asked looking at me.

"Tyler wanted to talk to Pogue," I answered. I wrapped my arms around my waist. Reid was playing with my hair. He had his other arm thrown over my legs. "Since you clearly are ignoring Golden Boy, what do you want Bubba?"

"There are lots of things I want but since we don't have time," Reid was running his hand up and down my thigh with a smirk. "Are you okay? You looked pretty upset with your dad and Tio." He wrapped his arms around me locking his hands over my waist.

"I'm okay," I said. Caleb shifted next to Sarah to look at me.

"Don't lie Baby Girl," Caleb was resting his elbows on his knees.

"Fine," I said taking a deep breath. "My dad has always been over protective. But he has never questioned whether I could take care of myself. He's acting like he doesn't trust me. Trust is the most important thing in my family. I just don't get it. I feel like I did something wrong but I have no idea what I could have done."

"Hey," Reid shook me. "You haven't done anything wrong. He's scared that you're more independent than he realized. Living so far away for the first time, instead of being scared, you're comfortable with a great group of friends who would do anything in their power to protect you. The little sister Caleb and Tyler talked about having when we were growing up. I wanted a little sister who would be my slave and at my beck and call," he looked at me and I shook my head no. "Pogue wanted a little sister too but you don't count for him," he chuckled. I laughed too. "Families who can't imagine what it would be like not to have you in their lives now that you are rooted into each and every one of them. So believe me when I say, you didn't do anything wrong. You just bring out this protective side in all of us. I know that we are all sorry for being idiots last night but out first instinct will always be to protect our sister. You need to accept the fact that we aren't going anywhere. We are going to be overbearing over protective brothers."

I am a self-center brat. I've been so worried about how I'm feeling and how I'm being treated that I haven't thought about how they feel about me. If someone threaten the guys I would be the first one to protect them. It was silent. Pogue and Tyler were standing at the doorway of the family room staring at me and Reid. Caleb was looking at Reid dumbfounded. Sarah's mouth was open and she looked surprised. Maggie had her hand over her mouth. Reid and I must have looked around at the same time because when we looked at each other we started to laugh.

"Why are you guys staring at us?" Reid asked laughing.

"Dude that was the most thought out explanation I have ever heard you say. I'm impressed," Pogue said. He walked over to me and Reid. He held out his hand for me. I took his hand as he helped me up.

"Why are you guys surprised? Everything I say is pretty much awesome," Reid had his feet up on the ottoman. Caleb sat back with his arm around Sarah. Tyler walked over to Maggie and sat next to her.

"Bubba thanks for the talk. As always it was very informative," I leaned to give Reid a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head and I kissed his lips. "You are so bad."

"But you love me," he said with a smirk.

"I do, I can't deny it," I said laughing. Pogue pulled me over to the other oversized chair in the corner of the room.

"Okay Lil Bit we need to talk," Pogue whispered while pulling me onto his lap. "It was Aaron that gave you those bruises when you first got here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey are you guys going to watch the movie or whisper sweet nothings all night?" Tyler asked with hint of laughter in his voice.

"Sweet nothings," I said. Tyler gave me a dirty look. "I didn't tell you because it was my problem and I just met you," I whispered. "Not to mention you had a girlfriend that you were trying to work things out with at the time."

"Okay, you win that one," he said with a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled. He kissed me softly and slowly. It was the perfect kiss. "That's the first time we've said I love you."

"It won't be the last," he said with a big grin.

"Kids we'll be back later. There are some family things that need to be taken care of at the moment," Tio Glenn and my mom were standing at the door. I got a weird feeling that my time was almost up. I need to tell them about Chase.

"Okay dad. See you later," Tyler looked a bit nervous. As soon as they left Reid turned off the lights and started the movie.

"You survived the father and brother talk. How bad was it?" I asked smiling. I snuggled closer to him.

"Not bad actually, your dad was cool. He told me that you are only allowed to ride on my bike with a helmet. But that was a given," he whispered. "I can't believe you told your parents about my bike accident. I thought for sure they would have forbidden you from coming near my bike and me."

"I always tell my parents the truth. Besides my dad use to have a Harley, he rode all the time," I was looking at him as I spoke. The light from the TV flickered over his face. He was staring at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. I ran my hand over his chest. I could feel his chest muscles under my fingertips. I bit my bottom lip.

"Why doesn't he ride anymore?" Pogue ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"He stopped riding when he became a dad," I answered. I was running my fingers through his soft sandy blond hair.

"I could see giving up my bike when I become a dad," he kissed my jaw line and nibbled on my earlobe.

"Really," I sighed. "Who's the mom?" he placed his hands on the sides of my face. The look in his eyes made my heart beat faster. I could hear the pounding in my ears.

"There's only one person I want to fill that position," he said in his husky voice. I bit my bottom lip. His eyes were staring intensely into mine.

"Tyler I have to get back to the dorm. I forgot Jan and I need to work on our project," Maggie got up and walked around the couch. "I'll meet you at the car. I just have to run up to Sam's room to get my stuff." She gave him a quick peck and took off.

"Sam go with me for the ride," Tyler said. It sounded more like a command. I let it slide and looked at Pogue.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Pogue whispered. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. He kissed me and helped me to my feet. "I'll walk you to the front door." We walked hand in hand to the front door. Maggie was at the top of the stairs coming down with her duffel bag.

"You don't look surprised that Tyler wants me to go for a ride," I was looking up at him. He took a moment before he looked at me.

"Tyler just wants to talk to you about us. Nothing bad," he said in a teasing voice. "I'm moving back into my apartment tomorrow. I'll cook us dinner." His arms were wrapped around me.

"You never told me you could cook," I said impressed. "Do you have any more hidden talents that I don't know about?"

"Well since you asked," he said nibbling on my earlobe.

"Please do not finish that sentence," Tyler said with his hand over his ears. I started to laugh. "It's not funny Sam." The look on his face made me laugh even harder. Pogue turned me away from Tyler trying not to laugh himself.

"Ah, what did I miss?" Maggie asked slightly upset.

"Nothing," Tyler said. He kissed Maggie and opened the door for her.

"I'll see you when I get back," I kissed Pogue and walked out the door with Tyler and Maggie. I rubbed my arms against the slight chill in the air. I hopped into the backseat of the Hummer.

Tyler tossed me his jacket. "Baby Girl I can't believe you didn't bring a jacket." I laughed and put it on.

"Why would I bring a jacket when I can have your jacket Baby Boy?" I put my seat belt on and leaned back into the seat.

"Did you finish your history paper Tyler?" Maggie asked. She was typing something on her phone.

"I did it last week. I just have to type the reference page," Tyler was tapping his index fingers on the steering wheel.

"Before you ask, yes I finished it last week. As a matter of fact I turned it in on Friday as well as my photography assignment," I was looking out the window smiling.

"Overachiever," Maggie laughed.

"School girl," Tyler added.

"Did you guys hear that Provost is going to move all of Chase Collins things into storage at the end of the week? Apparently Chase hasn't given the Provost a timeframe of when he plans on returning to school. Wasn't he a friend of yours Tyler?" Maggie asked. I could see Tyler's knuckles turning white.

They were friends? I thought Chase couldn't stand the guys. That's why he wanted me to stay away. There is something weird going on.

"Yeah he was a friend but then he took off without a word," Tyler pulled into the parking lot. "Why is Jan standing out front?" I looked over and sure enough there she stood with a dirty look on her face.

"I'll go say hi," I said. I opened the door to get out but Tyler grabbed my hand.

"No, you don't," he said frustrated. I sat back in my seat and closed the door. "I'll be right back brat." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bye Maggie. Remember what I told you," I gave her a smile as she got out.

"Bye Sam," Maggie waved and closed the door.

I watched as they approached Jan. The girl had no shame. She was practically undressing Tyler with the way she was looking at him. It made me uncomfortable. I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

***me-I miss you : (**

Two seconds later my phone vibrated. I looked out the window. Tyler was kissing Maggie bye.

***Pogue-me too : ( Tell Baby Boy to hurry up, my lap is getting cold**

***me-Ok **

I climbed over the seat to sit in the passenger seat. Tyler opened the door as I fasten my seat belt.

"Pogue said to hurry up, his lap is getting cold," I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Tell him to get a blanket," Tyler pulled out of the parking spot.

"Aren't you the funniest comedian alive?" I asked laughing. Tyler looked at me and laughed too. "What happen to Chase?" He stopped laughing. "Ty I want to know. I need to know."

"Why? You never met him. Besides he will never come back here," he turned away and was looking out the windshield.

"Why do you say it like that?" I could feel a coldness seeping into my bones. This wasn't good. Tyler looked at me as I looked out the windshield. "Tyler!" I screamed. He turned back to look at the road and slammed on the brakes. The Hummer was sliding as the tires tried to find something to grip on to and stop. Tyler throw his arm out in front of me, I could see his eyes turn black. The Hummer stopped. A few feet away Chase stood with his arms out. I jumped out of the Hummer. Tyler was right behind me. He held me back by grabbing my jacket.

"Hello Tyler. Sam I can't believe you were going to betray my trust. You promised to keep us a secret," Chase hissed between his teeth.

"Sam you know him," Tyler asked shocked. I turned to look at him. His eyes were back to their normal color.

"He's my brother," I said. Tyler's eyes went black. I turned to Chase. "Where have you been?" Tyler started to release me but then he held on tighter and pulled me almost behind him.

"I left you in good hands little sister. Besides you seem perfectly content with the 'Sons'," he spit out the last word. His eyes were the same color as Tyler's. "What's wrong little brother? Don't want to share my sister?"

Chase threw something at Tyler but he was able to block it. Chase smiled but he looked evil. I have never seen him like this except in my dreams. Dreams. They weren't dreams. Chase threw a ball of energy at Tyler.

"No!" I yelled. My power shot out of my hands creating a bubble around me and Tyler. The energy ball bounced off the bubble hitting a tree a few feet away.

"Sam are you doing this?" Tyler asked. I turned to look at him and his eyes were back to their normal color. I nodded. "Your eyes are different shade of purple."

"Lavender actually," I said. "Please don't be mad at me." I could feel tears forming. There was a loud noise coming our way. I could see Caleb's Mustang several feet behind Chase. He turned and threw out his hand towards the Mustang. "Chase please don't. They're my family." I threw out my power and encased the Mustang in a bubble.

"You'll protect them after they tried to kill me, your own brother!" Chase yelled furious.

I turned to Tyler and waved my hand sending him to the Mustang with the guys. I couldn't look at them. I know they must hate me for lying and not telling them about me. I removed my bubble. I took a few steps toward Chase.

"You lied about having power. Why?" he took a step towards me but stopped.

"I knew you were lying about the guys. I just didn't know why until this moment," I looked at Chase and I could see everything that just played out. I could feel his need for power. Not just the guys but mine too.

"Really," he said with evil grin. "What could I possible want besides my sister?"

"Power," I said. "Is that all you ever wanted from me?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"No, I wanted to have a relationship with you but they won't allow it." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Why did they try to kill you?" I knew that anything that came out of his mouth would be a lie. Yet part of me wanted to help him. He was addicted to the one thing that could kill him.

"Caleb wanted power. He tried to make me will him my power when he ascended. I had no choice but to leave and hide. I knew they wouldn't hurt you," he took another step towards me. I could hear the guys yelling for me to stay away from him. I took a step back. I moved the Hummer behind the Mustang. "Why are you moving things around?"

"I move things when I think. Why was Sarah in the barn?" I had my back to the guys. I could feel Pogue's eyes on me.

"She must have followed Caleb. She really is a nosey bitch," Chase stopped moving. "Please Sam you have to believe me."

"Why did you send spiders after Kate? Don't you care about her at all?" I asked. "Then you attacked Pogue. Why?"

"Kate got bit by a spider and had an allergic reaction. She came on to me. As for Pogue, he was jealous of anyone that talked to Kate. You really should think twice about spending time with him. He's a jealous punk. I'm surprised he hasn't forbidden you from hanging out with Spencer's male whore."

"Leave Reid out of this conversation. I think you should leave before the guys figure out how to get out of this shield," I waved my hand at the guys. I could see the anger in their eyes.

"What no hug goodbye?" he took a step towards me. I could feel myself being pulled backwards. I stumbled a few feet back. "I guess not, we'll talk soon." He smiled at me and disappeared.

I waited a few minutes before I let the shield disappear around the guys. I pushed back my power. Tyler was the first one to reach me. He drew me into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Can't breathe," I choked out.

"Sorry, I was so worried. I thought he was going to do something to you," Tyler looked general happy to be near me. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe they don't hate me.

"Why didn't you tell us about your power Sam? How the hell are you related to that asshole? Why do you think I'm Spencer's male whore?" Reid was standing next to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Baby Girl I should be pissed that you didn't tell us. I thought he was going to get too close and hurt you or something worse. How long have you known about us and Chase?" Caleb pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "You are never allowed to be alone with Chase, ever." Caleb released me.

I was about to answer them but I felt myself being turned around. Pogue was looking at me with a mixture of anger and happiness. He opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut it. He ran his hand through his hair. He turned around and started to walk away but then turned around and stood in front of me.

"Your brother tried to kill us. But you knew all about it. That's why you were there next to me. Thought you'd watch as he tried to kill me. He tried to kill Caleb and Sarah as well. Like I said you knew all about that," Pogue was in my face. I couldn't hold back the tears.

Tyler walked up to Pogue and pushed him back. "What's wrong with you? She didn't know Chase's plan. If that's what you think then you don't deserve to be with her."

"Pogue think about it. If Sam was like Chase, why hasn't she tried to hurt us? She has been alone with each of us at different times and she has never even raised her voice at us, unless of course we deserved it. Hell she has been alone with you the most and I'm pretty sure she didn't do anything to you that you didn't want her do," Reid was standing next to me.

"Tyler and Reid are right man. Sam isn't Chase. How fair is it to punish her for his mistakes? Think about what you're saying. You love her," Caleb was standing in front of Pogue.

Pogue looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He took a step towards me but Tyler blocked his way. They were staring at each other. The only thing I could see them doing was moving their eyes. Tyler hung his head to the side before tightening his jaw and taking a step to the side. Pogue was in front of me. His words from earlier were still ringing in my ears. He moved his hand to wipe my tears but I took a step back and wished to be in my room. I could feel myself disappear and reappearing in my room.

"Sam," I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Sarah staring at me before she fainting.

"Crap."


	16. Chapter 16

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"I'm so sorry Sarah. I should have checked to see if anyone was in my room before transporting. I just needed to get away from Pogue," I was apologizing again. Sarah was lying on my bed with a cold compress. I was sitting on the bed wiping my tears. I felt horrible for scaring her.

"A few months ago this would freak me out," Sarah sat up and put the cold compress on the night stand.

"I'm grateful that Caleb at least told you about the power. I would hate being the one who broke the silence." I was still crying. I felt bad for dumping all my problems on her.

"He kind of had no choice. After Kate was put in the hospital and Chase attacked Pogue," she stopped talking and looked at me. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't have to apologize for anything. After what my brother did to you, I should be the one to apologize," I felt empty. After he attacks my family and me, I still consider him my brother.

"I don't understand. What do you mean brother?" she moved away from me.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I should have told you and the guys. Chase is my brother," I tried to reach for her hand but she pulled away.

"How is that even possible?" she asked. She looked terrified.

"Please let me explain," I begged. "I wanted to tell you guys about Chase being my brother but he didn't want me to say anything. He made me promise." I shrugged my shoulders. "He's my brother, I felt obligated to keep my promise."

"Sam," Sarah was looking at me with understanding. "Explain."

"My biological dad was David Goodwin Pope. Chase and I have the same dad. I call him the sperm donor. My dad knows all about David and my power. David came to visit me when I was fourteen. He was disappointed to learn I was girl and didn't have power," I took a deep breath.

"But you do have power," Sara said waving her hands around.

"True but I didn't want him to know. He was only interested in me if I had power. He didn't care about me; he didn't love me or want me, except if I had power. That's all he cared about. One of the things I can do is read minds." She looked at me worried. "I don't like to do that. It's an invasion of privacy. But there are times I don't have a choice. Like right now you are shouting, 'OMG I can't believe she read people's minds'," I rubbed my temples and was able to block her out.

"Does that happen often? Not having a choice in reading someone's mind," Sarah moved a little closer.

"When I feel comfortable with people who I trust and love, like Tyler and Pogue, I just start to hear them. But I tune them out, because like I said its an invasion of privacy. Lately I've heard bits and pieces from Caleb and Reid, but I tune them out too," I looked away. "I've heard bits and pieces from you too. But I tune it out except when a few moments ago you were shouting," I looked down and Sarah was holding my hand.

"Can you hear me now?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"No," I said. "I'm sorry for all the pain Chase has caused you," I was crying. "If I had any idea that he was going to do anything to you or the guys I would have stopped him."

"I know you would have," she said hugging me. "How did you convince David you didn't have power?" she asked pulling away to look at me.

"When David came to visit he said something about avenging the Putnam line. I didn't know about the Covenant until I read this book that David left. He didn't believe me about not having power. He threw an energy ball at me. I could have blocked it but then he would known about my power. When the energy ball hit me, it hurt so bad. But it was worth it. He said I was dead to him. Which meant my family was safe from him. I never told my parents. I knew if I did my dad would try to do something. I will never put my family in danger," I took a deep breath. "David was evil, everything about him screamed danger. Chase found David after his parents died. I think David died sometime after Chase found him. When Chase found me it was weird. I was excited to learn I had a brother but Chase told me that David wanted him to find me and be a family," I crossed my legs and got comfortable. "Chase and I talked non-stop the whole time he was in California. I felt myself connecting with him. But after arriving here, I saw a whole new side of him. He was dark and quiet. He was holding back information. I couldn't understand why he didn't like the guys. I just feel so stupid for not saying something sooner. But I decided to tell everyone today. I was just about to tell Tyler when Chase attacked us."

"It'll be okay, you'll see," she gave me a hug. She pulled away and gave me a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She handed me a tissue. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How can you be so nice to me after everything Chase has done?" I asked curious.

"Easy you are not Chase," she said with a duh look.

"I wish Pogue felt that way," I choked out between sobs.

"Give him time. Chase did a lot of damage," she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I can't believe he's alive."

"I need to know something," I asked pulling away to look at her. "I've had dreams, but I think they might be memories that were suppressed."

"Like what kind of things," she asked looking at me.

"You and Caleb were in a barn and there was fire surrounding you. Pogue was on the ground after Chase caused his accident. But everything is coming back too fast. I thought they were dreams but they feel real. It hurts for me to try to grasp at them because I feel responsible, like I should have been able to stop them, but I don't know what's real or what's a dream." I grabbed my head. I could feel everything rushing back into my mind but the scenes were moving too fast.

"Sarah," Caleb said as he burst through my bedroom door. "Chase is alive and we can't find….," Caleb stopped before he got to the bed. "Sam," he shouted. "We've been so worried." He took a step towards me but I scooted away from him.

"Caleb," Sarah said. She stood up and pushed him back. "Stop, don't push her. She's scared. I don't know what happen but it's shaken her up."

"I can't do this right now Leb. Please let me go," I begged. I could feel the tears welling up.

"No, you can't leave. Please Sam, Tyler and Pogue are going crazy not knowing where you are. You can't walk away from us Sam. We have so many questions," he said. I moved away from him but stayed on the bed. He raised his hands and took a step away. "At least talk to Tyler," he said. "But eventually you will have to talk to Pogue." I nodded and Caleb left the room.

"Sam, what did Pogue do?" Sarah asked upset.

"I'll tell you later the guys are coming," I whispered. I could hear all of them. Tyler was angry at Pogue, so was Reid. I could feel their anger.

"Hey, I'm here for you," she said patting my hand. "You're not Chase, so don't even think of comparing yourself to him."

"Thanks Sarah, you have no idea how it feels to know that you believe in me," I said wiping away a few tears. "I hate how I feel right now. My brother did so much damage and hurt so many people. I feel responsible."

"You're not responsible for Chase," Tyler said standing by the doorway. Reid was behind him. I could see Caleb and Pogue arguing. They were trying to keep their voices down but I could hear them yelling in my head. I grabbed my head. I tried to concentrate to block them out. Caleb stepped closer to Pogue and was in his face. I made a noise.

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Sarah yelled. She reached for me but I couldn't move.

"Sorry," Caleb said. He was standing in front of Pogue, blocking him from entering the room.

Tyler turned to stare at Pogue. They were yelling at each other but only I could hear them. I tried to block them out but I couldn't. I put my hands over my ears to concentrate but nothing was working.

"I need to leave. There's too much going on. I can't block it. The voices are too loud," I tried to get up but everything was rushing through my mind. The yelling voices and the memories were rushing through my mind.

"Sam," Sarah was kneeling in front of me. She tried to pull my hands away from my head, but I was shaking my head no.

Tyler and Reid were next to me. I could see the scared looks in their eyes. Caleb and Pogue moved behind Tyler and Reid as Sarah wiped the tears falling down my cheeks. I could see all four guys along with Sarah were worried and scared. The voices got louder. They were trying to figure out what was going on. Then the dreams started to play in succession. They started slow and then everything speed up. I noticed my parents running through my bedroom door along with my Tio and Tia, but it was too late. Everything was fading away. Down along a dark tunnel until it was pitch black. They weren't dreams, they were memories that Chase tried to erase from my mind. I could feel his power leave my body as I went limp in Sarah's arms. There was nothing but blackness.

"Sam," Pogue yelled. He reached for Sam but was pulled back by Caleb. "Caleb, get off of me! Let me go!"

"Pogue!" Caleb yelled. "She's unconscious man." Caleb turned to see Sarah holding Sam in her arms.

"Michael, take everyone downstairs. Sam needs to rest. I'll get her changed and tucked in. I'll be down in a few minutes," Gabby said. She began to look through the dresser for Sam's pajamas.

"Mrs. Melina, second drawer on the top row," Sarah said. She was gently rocking Sam. Gabby stopped and smiled at Sarah.

"Thank you," Gabby quickly opened the drawer.

"This is my fault," Pogue confessed. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl he loved. How could he be so stupid and accuse her of being like Chase?

"Boys," Michael said gesturing to the bedroom door.

"I can't leave her. This is my fault," Pogue shouted as he pulled away from Caleb. Michael walked over to Pogue and pulled him into a hug. Pogue collapsed into Michael's arms crying.

"Son, it's not your fault. Sam needs to rest. I promise you that you will get a chance to talk to her," Michael pulled away from Pogue. "We need to go downstairs. There's a lot we have to tell you boys." Pogue nodded and allowed Michael to take him downstairs. Caleb, Tyler and Reid followed behind. Glenn was the last to leave. He squeezed Rosalind's hand as she walked past him to help Gabby and Sarah.

The guys walked down the stairs in silence. They took varies seats as they entered the living room. They could hear the sounds of cars leaving. They looked among each other but no one made a move to see who was leaving.

"I see it's never a dull moment here," Joseph said as he walked into the room. Reid looked at his father and nodded. He took a seat close to Reid.

"Of course not, we had a few things happen as we were growing up but nothing like this," Wayne said as he took a seat next to Pogue.

"Dad," Pogue said. "This all my fault I..."

"It's okay son," Wayne pulled his son into a hug. "It's okay." Pogue nodded and stood by the window taking a deep breath.

"Gorman what are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"I'm here to make sure you boys don't create a problem you can't fix," Gorman Twoberry was an older gentleman. No one knew how old he actually was but then again no one asked. He took a seat. The elders were right Samantha was special. He could feel her power working to mend her mind. He gestured for Pogue to seat. Pogue reluctantly took a seat.

Michael got up and went to light the fireplace. Rosalind walked into the room and took a seat next to Tyler. She nodded to Wayne, Joseph and Gorman. Gabby and Sarah walked into the room. Sarah immediately took a seat next to Caleb. Gabby sat on the ottoman next to an empty chair.

"How's Sam Tia Gabby?" Tyler was the first to ask. He looked worried.

"She's resting," Gabby said. "She needs to rest and let her body relax and mend."

"How did you know Sam was in trouble?" Caleb asked. He held Sarah's hand.

"Chase showed up at the colony house. He was taunting me about not being able to protect Sam. He told us she was in trouble and you boys were responsible," Michael turned to face the boys. He knew Pogue had something to do with sending Sam over the edge but Chase was the one who started it. Michael took a seat next to Gabby. He felt guilty for encouraging Sam to build a relationship with Chase. "What happen?"

"Sam and I were returning from dropping off my girlfriend Maggie when Chase attacked us," Tyler said. "Sam used her power and created a shield around us. Chase threw some energy balls but the shield deflected them."

"She also put a shield around Caleb's car. Then she waved her hand sending Tyler into our shield. She was begging Chase not to do anything to us," Pogue stood up and began to pace. "Why didn't she tell us she had powers? Or that Kate was a lying tramp?"

"The same can be said about you Mr. Parry," Gorman was watching Pogue pace. "Why didn't you tell Samantha that you were transporting her to you?" Pogue stopped pacing. He was staring at Gorman in shock.

"How did you know? I didn't tell anyone except Caleb," Pogue turned to look at Caleb.

"I didn't tell anyone," Caleb said raising his hands. "I swear." He was sitting on the edge of the couch with Sarah next to him. Sarah was staring at Pogue.

"Pogue," Wayne said in frustration.

"I was going to tell her when we told her about our powers," Pogue said looking at his dad. "I wanted her to know the truth."

"You transported my sister," Tyler yelled. He jumped up. "How could you do that to her? No wonder her mind is on over load." Tyler took a step towards Pogue but Reid pulled him back.

"It's in the past Baby Boy, we need to concentrate on getting Sam better," Reid was talking to Tyler but he was staring at Pogue. Reid managed to get Tyler to seat back down.

"What exactly do you mean by transporting her?" Michael asked Pogue.

"I wanted to see her so I transported her to my room at the hospital," Pogue said in a small voice.

"Did you… you know," Michael asked. He was trying to stand up but Gabby was holding his arm.

"No sir," Pogue shouted. "I would never do that to her." Pogue looked shocked that he was being accused of something so horrible. "She transported me to her when I was still in the hospital. I could never hurt her."

"So you're blaming Sam," Tyler yelled.

"Gentlemen," Gorman said. "Take a seat and listen. Please Gabriella explain Samantha's connection to Chase," Gorman was looking at Gabby. Everyone took a seat and looked at Gabby.

"David Goodwin Pope was Chase and Sam's biological father. I was twenty-four when I met him. I was working in San Diego. David was charming and kind. But there was something about him that didn't add up but I ignored it. Like I said he was very charming. I decided to take a job in Orange. David was upset and that is when I saw this other side of him. A few months later I found out I was pregnant. I met Michael and we were married a couple of months later," Gabby took a breath and smiled at Michael. She caressed his face. "David came back in our lives when Samantha was fourteen. He didn't want anything to do with her because she was a girl," Gabby let out a frustrated sigh.

"I was glad he didn't want Samantha. I told him as much. Samantha is my daughter. I raised her and there was no way in hell I would let that man near my child," Michael was angry. "Something happen that day though. Sam wouldn't tell us. But I know in my heart he did something to my baby."

Sarah cleared her throat. "She told me before the guys showed up." Michael and Gabby turned to Sarah.

"Please tell us," Gabby asked. She scooted to the edge of the couch. "I need to know what happen."

"David was disappointed that Sam was a girl and didn't have power," Sarah was twisting her hands in her lap.

"But she does have power," Michael stated. He looked at Gabby and then turned to Sarah.

"Sam didn't want David to know. She said that he wanted revenge against the Covenant, she read his mind. He wanted power. He didn't want her but if she had power then he was interested. At some point David didn't believe Sam and threw an energy ball at her," Sarah said.

"He what?" Michael yelled. "That son of bitch!"

"How could he do that to her?" Pogue shouted. Both Michael and Pogue were on their feet.

"Michael and Pogue calm down. This happen over three years ago. Sam is fine," Glenn said. He was standing in front of Michael and Pogue. "Let Sarah finish telling us what happen." Michael nodded at Glenn and patted Pogue on the shoulder as he took his seat next to Gabby. Pogue sat down but he sat on the edge of the couch with his fingers interlocked. Wayne edged a little closer to Pogue.

"Sam was glad he did it," Sarah said. The guys looked at her as if she was crazy. "When she didn't block it he told Sam, she was dead to him and he left a book. She said that David was evil and dangerous." Sarah turned to a face Michael. "Mr. Melina, if you knew that David did this to Sam, what would you have done?" Sarah knew the answer but she needed Mr. Melina to know it too.

"I would have gone after that son of a bitch," Michael said angrily. His hands were in fists. His whole body was slightly shaking from the fury that was rolling off his body. Then just as quickly as his anger appeared it vanished. His facial expression and body language was void of emotion. His body went slack and fell back on to the chair.

"He would have killed you without a single thought of what it would have done to Sam," Sarah said. Michael nodded.

"That's why she didn't tell me. She knew I would go after him no matter what," Michael ran his hand over his face. "She was protecting us from David."

"I'm not surprised at all. Sam is very protective of her family," Joseph said. He looked at Michael and Gabby. "You both did a tremendous job in raising such a wonderful person. I've seen a change in all the boys since Sam came into our lives."

"Thank you Joseph," Michael said. He was holding Gabby's hand.

"How was she able to control her power?" Reid asked. "I mean we all had to learn and it was difficult. How did she do it?"

"When Sam received her powers, Michael was the one who helped her control them. The one that was a little hard for her was hearing people's thoughts. Once she became in tune with our thoughts, she had to start all over to block us out," Gabby explained. She was looking at Pogue. She noticed that he was tense, unable to fully relax.

"So she's been reading our thoughts this whole time," Reid looked alarmed. He looked at Caleb then Tyler and finally settling on Pogue.

"Sam hates being able to listen in on other people's thoughts. It's an invasion of privacy," Sarah said. "She told me earlier about her power."

"It's true, Sam will only read your mind if you give her permission. That's why she worked really hard to block out people's thoughts. I believe if she had grown up with all of you, Sam would have been able to hear your thoughts just as easily as ours. I think Sam is in tune with Tyler and Pogue," Gabby gestured to the boys. "You two are closer to her. She will eventually be in tune with Caleb and Reid and even Sarah as well as the parents." Gabby shifted to look at Tyler. "Were you and Pogue arguing?"

"No, I didn't want to upset Sam," Tyler said. Reid nudged Tyler and nodded his head as if to tell him to continue. Tyler sighed.

"Tyler and I were communicating telepathically. We were arguing about Sam," Pogue said lowering his head.

"I believe that was the trigger to Samantha's blackout," Gorman said. Everyone turned to look at him. "Sarah did Samantha say anything else to you before the boys arrived."

"She said that the dreams were real and everything was moving too fast. Then the guys arrived and she was holding her head. She said the voices were loud and then she passed out," Sarah was wiping a few tears that had fallen.

"So it's our fault that she passed out," Tyler said somberly.

"No it's not your fault sweetie, it was just everything was happening at once," Rosalind was rubbing Tyler's back. "We all know that you would never do anything to hurt Sam. You love her like a sister."

"There are very few girls born with the power. It was originally thought that girls couldn't handle the power. They lost their minds and killed themselves," Gorman stopped when Sarah and Rosalind gasped. "The way the power attacks the body for the boys, the power attacks the mind for the girls. The Danvers's, Garwin's and Parry's have recorded only one birth of a girl. All three girls died a few days after their thirteenth birthday. There is nothing written about these girls to confirm that they received their powers or not. Gabriella and Samantha are the only two for the Simms family. The Putnam's have three with Samantha being the third. The Putnam's first girl died thirteen days after her thirteenth birthday. The second girl died two months after her ascension at eighteen. The thing with all the girls is the power is much stronger with them, but they were never taught to control it." Gorman got up and walked to the fireplace.

"I didn't realize there were girls born into the Covenant before you and Sam," Wayne said looking at Gabby.

"Me either," Joseph said running his hand through his hair.

"To be honest I thought it was just my sister and niece," Glenn was looking at Gabby. She laughed softly. "What?" Glenn asked amused.

"I'm not use to being called sister. But I like it," Gabby smiled at Glenn.

"Good," Glenn said as he reached over and messed her hair up with his hand. "I plan on calling you sister for a very long time."

"Gorman what else is going on," Caleb asked. "There's more you're not telling us."

Gorman let out a breath. "Gabriella is the only one who was born without power. Samantha is special, beyond special. She is unique in the simple fact that she has two lines running through her," Gorman took a seat before continuing. "David was consumed with power; he was blind to the fact that Samantha was strong enough to with stand his attack. She of course is not blind to the power, which is why she doesn't use it. We all know that John Putnam visited Agnes Goodwin Pope as an incubus. The Putnam line was infamous for using dreams as their way into their victims' subconscious. But with Samantha something else happen. She was there when Kate was attacked by spiders; when Sarah was taken to the Putnam barn as Caleb and Chase fought and when Pogue was attacked on his motorcycle." Pogue and Caleb stood up. They were staring at Gorman. Reid and Tyler were on their feet as well.

"You're lying. Sam never would have allowed Chase to hurt any of us," Caleb growled.

"Caleb and Pogue please sit," Wayne stood up and placed his hands on Caleb and Pogue's chest. "Let Gorman explain."

Caleb looked around and noticed Reid and Tyler were being held back by their fathers. He looked at Pogue and nodded. Pogue was hesitant but he took a seat. He looked at Tyler and Reid and nodded to them. Tyler sat down on the edge of the couch. Reid stood staring at Caleb with his arms over his chest.

"Now is not the time Reid," Caleb growled. Reid stood for a few more seconds then flopped down on the couch. Caleb shook his head and returned to his seat.

"Samantha was there but the events were suppressed. As the memories returned she thought they were dreams. This was Chase's doing. He was using so much that he started to pull power from Samantha. Chase put a spell on her to suppress everything. But like I said, Samantha is strong. Her mind pulled until the memories came back. Unfortunately everything came back all at once and her mind did the only thing it could do to protect itself. Her mind shut down until it can mend itself," Gorman took a breath and looked at the Sons. Pogue was restless in his seat. He kept looking towards were Sam was resting.

"But if she saw us and what Chase was doing, why didn't she stop him?" Sarah asked.

"Why didn't we see her?" Caleb asked. He looked around the room until he came to Pogue who looked lost.

"I saw her after Chase and I got into it. I talked to her and touched her," Pogue was staring at his hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Reid shouted. He was staring hard at Pogue.

"I thought I imagined it," Pogue said. "When I left after finding out about Kate and Chase attacking me, the only thing I could think of was Sam. I was afraid Chase would go after her. When she appeared, I was thankful she was okay but then I realized there was no way she could be out on the road. So I figured I was imaging it."

"You should have told us Pogue," Tyler said angrily.

"I know, but then she was in my room at the hospital. I felt this strong connection to her. Each time I was with her, the connection increased," Pogue was running his hands through his hair.

"You knew they weren't dreams," Reid hissed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Wayne asked his son.

"I was afraid if I told anyone, then it would stop. I didn't want to lose her," Pogue ran his hands down his face and looked at his dad. "I love her."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Reid was standing up. "You accused her of being like Chase. You made it sound like she wanted to hurt us." Reid walked over to Pogue and stood over him. "Baby Girl shielded Tyler so Chase couldn't hurt him. Hell she shielded us from Chase too. Why did you push her away when she needed you to understand?"

"I was afraid okay," Pogue stood up pushing Reid back. "I've never felt this way before. I can't breathe without her. When she's upset with me or won't talk to me, I feel a part of me dying."

"Don't be over dramatic," Reid hissed. "Didn't you feel this way about Kate not too long ago?"

Pogue grabbed Reid by the shirt, pushing him against the wall. "Don't you ever compare what I feel for Samantha to Kate."

Reid looked scared. He'd never seen Pogue this angry. Not even when he found out Kate was in the hospital. Wayne stood up and helped Reid slowly remove Pogue's hands from his shirt. They helped Pogue sit back down.

"Hey we'll figure it out man," Reid said. Pogue looked unsure of himself. Reid turned to Gorman. "What are you not tell us Gorman?" Reid had a feeling the old man was holding out on them.

"Samantha is your life force Pogue. It's more than some silly soul mate thing," Gorman got up and walked over to Pogue. He shooed away Wayne and Reid with a flick of his hand. "Once you find the person you are meant to be with, the life force grows gradually. But with you and Samantha it's stronger. The blood lines are very strong with her. If she would have grown up with you all, the life force would have been gradually like I said. But since that did not happen, the connection you two feel has intensified. All of you feel a connection to her," Gorman looked around at the Covenant. "You love her and would do anything to protect her. The elders feel it for Gabriella, but it's stronger with Samantha. Her life force is so pure and innocent, that you have to, no you need to protect her."

"I read about this life force once," Caleb said. "But it never explained what it was or how it worked. It just said the whole Covenant will feel the life force."

"Yeah I remember something about them being very rare, but they are the purest form of love," Tyler was looking at Pogue. He felt for his brother. The thought of losing Sam was too horrible to think about. He could only imagine what it must be like for Pogue.

"Hey I remember that pure love thing too," Reid said scratching his head. Tyler, Caleb, Joseph and Glenn looked at Reid. "What? Caleb made me read the book." He shook his head and turned his attention back to Pogue and Gorman.

"I planned on telling you and Sam later today. I didn't know that the connection was so strong," Wayne said looking at his son. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Pogue let yourself connect with Samantha," Gorman said as he placed his hand on Pogue's chest. "Do you feel that connection?"

"Yes," Pogue said. His breathing was still rapid.

"Allow your love for her to connect and become one. Can you feel it connecting?" Gorman asked. Pogue nodded yes. "She's safe and resting comfortably. Do you feel your body relaxing?" Once again Pogue nodded yes. "Now you will start to feel better. Knowing she is safe is all you need to feel back in control." Pogue took a deep breath. "Now that you know how to connect with her, it will be easier in the future." Gorman went to take a seat and turned to Michael and Gabby. "You both should know that Pogue will never hurt Samantha. He's love for her is pure just as her love for him."

"Sorry Reid, I just..," Pogue didn't know how to explain it.

"We're cool man, don't worry about it," Reid said. He hit his fist with Pogue's.

"Does this mean Gabby has a life force too?" Michael asked looking at Gabby and then at Gorman.

"Yes but she will never meet him," Gorman turned to Caleb. "This is the reason the mothers are not here. Your mother is doing so well, I fear learning about the life force will set her back."

"That explains why you were defending Sam instead of being your normal skeptical self," Tyler said looking at Caleb.

"That's true Caleb. Normally you're up everyone's ass, but instead you're more relaxed and calm. It's kind of creepy," Reid said making a face.

"Shut up Reid," Pogue said giving his younger brother a dirty look.

Joseph hit his son in the head. "Ouch, Dad that hurt." Reid was rubbing the back of his head.

"Leb you ok?" Pogue asked. He knew that Caleb felt a strong connection to Sam. They all felt it the first time they met her in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, at least now I know why I feel so protective of her," Caleb looked at Gabby. "She was supposed to be my sister. I always wanted a sister." Caleb's eyes got glossy. Sarah had tears in her eyes. She rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Sam is your sister Caleb," Tyler put a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "You, Reid, Pogue and I are brothers; just because we aren't blood related doesn't make us any less related. It's the same with Sam."

"Thanks Baby Boy," Caleb smiled. He looked at Gabby and nodded. She was the one who should have married his father. He couldn't shake the feeling that life would have been different.

Michael looked at Caleb and for a moment he felt guilty. He looked at Gabby and knew life force or not, he was meant for Gabby. Nothing would ever change how he felt about her or his daughter. They were his family.

"Pogue, how do you feel?" Michael inquired. If Gorman was right, Pogue would be the one to take care of his daughter. It gave him some peace to know he could trust Pogue with his daughters' heart. Besides if Pogue did something stupid, he knew Tyler, Caleb and Reid would take care of him.

"I'm good. Lil Bit is resting. Her energy is humming, it's relaxing to hear," Pogue had a small smile on his face.

"I hear it too," Caleb said with a big smile. Tyler was right; she was his sister no matter what.

"Me too," Tyler said. "Does this mean she is getting better?"

"Of course, Baby Girl can't stay away from us too long. You know how she hates to feel left out of things," Reid exclaimed. "Did you guys forget about last night and this morning?"

"No," they said in unison.

"That's the connection you all feel with Samantha. Tyler and Caleb have the brotherly connection. Reid has the protective connection. Pogue and Samantha will always have a direct line to each other. It's the life force connection," Gorman was sitting but he inched forward in his seat. "You know it wasn't coincidence that David found you Gabriella. He knew exactly what he was doing when he pursued you."

"I didn't know until Sam got her powers. It just seemed odd but when he came back into our lives when she was fourteen, I knew he planned everything out," Gabby said. She looked angry.

"Now that Chase knows about Samantha's power, he will come after her. David planned this whole thing out. Since he couldn't come after Samantha because of his excessive use, he sent Chase after the Covenant and Samantha. I can almost guarantee Chase knows about the transfer of power," Gorman looked at Gabby and Michael. "When the blood lines procreate, the child has the ability to remove the curse of the male covenant, but it comes at a price."

"What's the price?" Reid asked hesitantly. He looked ready to jump up.

"The child must will her powers back to the whole Covenant," Gorman showed no emotion as he spoke.

"But Sam would die if she did that," Tyler hissed as he jumped to his feet.

"I won't allow that," Pogue and Michael said at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded.

"I won't lose my sister," Caleb growled. He just found her, there was no way in hell he was going to lose her.

"Baby Girl won't give her life for any of us," Reid stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I won't lose my niece to something she has can't control," Glenn was standing next to Tyler.

"It's not going to happen," Joseph stated. He was looking at Gabby.

"I don't even know why we are even talking about it," Wayne stood next to Pogue.

Gabby looked at the guys. They were willing to do whatever it took to keep Sam safe. This is what family does for one another. Life would have been different if she had grown up with these men. But she wouldn't trade her life for anything. She has a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter. Gabby took a breath and looked at Rosalind, who nodded.

"If the roles were reversed, would any of you sacrifice yourself for me or Sam?" Gabby sat with her hands in her lap. She looked at her brother and nephew. She stole a quick glance at Caleb.

At once they all said, "Yes."

"Nothing will be done until the Covenant is complete," Gorman said.

"What do you mean complete?" Caleb asked. He looked at Gorman and Gabby.

"Tell us everything. I'm tired of all this cryptic crap," Reid grumbled. He was staring at Gorman.

"Quit treating us like a babies," Tyler yelled. "Tell us!"

"The Covenant has been incomplete since John Putnam did not have an heir. Now that we know Samantha is part of the Putnam line, she needs to take her rightful place. There will be a new Covenant," Gorman looked around at each face. "There's a small chance that Samantha could will a portion of her power, but it's never been done before. The spell to split the power was in the book but it seems to have disappeared. If Chase founds out about the spell, he could force Samantha to split the power."

"Finish telling us," Pogue said frustrated.

"If the power is split it could cause Samantha's mind to deteriorate. You boys know that the power is your life. It's the same for the girls if they will their power. But since Samantha has two powers there's a possibility she won't die but she won't be herself. She would be a shell of her former self. There is no guarantee that this spell will work," Gorman let out a deep breath.

"Why are we even talking about it?" Tyler said. "We are not sacrificing our sister."

"We have to tell Sam about this," Joseph said. "Wayne and Glenn you know Sam needs to know. Chase could tell her and twist it around to get what he wants. Gabby and Michael the decision to tell Sam is up to both of you."

"I've never lied to my daughter. I don't plan on starting now," Michael ran his hand through his hair.

"You can't seriously expect Baby Girl to try this idiotic plan," Reid shouted at his dad. He turned to Michael. "You're her father; you're supposed to protect her."

"I am protecting her. We are going to tell her everything we discussed," Michael said gesturing to himself and Gabby, "but it doesn't mean we are going to sacrifice our daughter. She deserves to know the truth but she also needs to know how we all feel. Joseph is right. If we don't tell her, Chase will and he will twist it around and use all of us against her," Michael was looking at everyone in the room until he settled on Reid. "And that Reid is how I protect my daughter," Michael said jabbing his finger in Reid's direction.

"As much as I hate putting any of our kids in danger, I agree with Michael. Sam needs to know everything before Chase tells her," Rosalind got up and walked over to Tyler and Glenn. "Please don't be mad at us Tyler. All of you know this is the right thing to do. It doesn't mean we want her to try this splitting of power."

"I still think there is something missing," Sarah was standing next to Caleb. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What are you thinking Miss Wenham?" Gorman asked curiously.

"I'm sure David knew there was a possibility that Sam had power. Why leave her a book if she didn't? Chase told Caleb that his father told him about the Covenant and the power and how it works. If he told Chase all of that, I'm sure he told Chase about splitting the power and everything about the females born into the Covenant," Sarah wrapped her arms around her mid-section. "I think we need to prepare ourselves with the possibility that Chase knows everything we know and probably knows more than us. We underestimated him before and he is still alive."

"Then let's not underestimated him," Caleb said.

"Did anyone notice that Chase was attacking Sam at different angles?" Reid asked. He was looking at the guys.

"It was almost as if he was trying to find a weak spot in her shield," Tyler said. He ran his hand through his hair. "She moved my vehicle away from her. I know there has to be a reason."

"How was she able to create a shield?" Joseph asked. "I don't believe any of us have ever created a shield. There isn't anything written about shields."

"The first time she used her shield was when she fell out of her tree house," Gabby said. "Her foot got tangled in the rope ladder and Michael ran to catch her but she fell and was bouncing in this bubble." Gabby was smiling at the memory.

"That's when we experimented with her powers," Michael was smiling too. "Once we did, she told us that she didn't want to use them unless it was absolutely necessary." He ran his hand through his hair. "I think that's when I realized how grown up Sam was becoming. Most kids would have used like crazy, but not Sam. She thought it was something that was only used in emergencies."

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Reid shouted.

"Because you're the kid that likes to use like crazy," Caleb said with a big brother look.

"You used to win the bet against Sam," Tyler pointed out.

"Exactly," Pogue said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll have you know that I haven't used as much as I normally do," Reid said with a smirk.

"Damn it Reid," Joseph hissed glaring at his son.

"Oops," Reid said. "Look I haven't used because of Sam. I didn't want to freak her out."

"It seems Sam has affected you all," Wayne was chuckling, "in a good way. I hope you all take heed of the changes you have made due to Sam."

"We need to research the books at the colony house," Caleb said. "We need to figure out what the spell is before Chase."

"I agree," Tyler crossed his arms over his chest. "I think we should have as much information as possible before Baby Girl wakes up."

"Do we even know how long she is going to be out?" Reid asked. He noticed his dad was looking out the window.

"She is still mending. I suggest you guys head over to the colony house and start your research," Pogue stood by the fireplace.

"Pogue, we all need to research," Tyler walked over to Pogue. "I know you don't want to leave her, neither do I. But we need to do this, in order to save her from Chase."

"I don't want to leave her either, especially after finding out about the whole life force thing," Caleb was standing next to Pogue.

"We are all going to help with the research," Michael said looking at the boys and the men of the Covenant. "Rosalind, Gabby and Sarah will stay with Sam." Pogue opened his mouth but was cut off by his dad.

"Pogue can stay with the ladies. I think it might be a good idea to have at least one of us with them. If something happens he can contact us and we can be here in a blink of an eye," Wayne squeezed Pogue's shoulder. Pogue relaxed after hearing his dad agree that he should stay with Samantha.

"Great now that we have that settled, lets search for that spell," Reid said walking out of the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"Aaaa…This is bullshit," Reid yelled. "I can't believe we haven't found that damn spell. What time is it?" Reid pulled another book and began to read. The dad's left a while ago leaving Tyler, Caleb and himself looking for the spell. The guys fell asleep around four or five in the morning but woke up an hour ago and continued the search.

"It's nine in the morning," Caleb yawned. "It's five minutes later than the last time you asked." He continued to read.

"Baby Girls is lucky that I love her," Reid said flipping through a few pages. "I gave up a night with Heather Mitchell," Reid said groaning. Damn Chase, this was all his fault.

"I'm sure she'll give you another chance," Tyler said amused. He knew Reid wouldn't be anywhere else when it came to Sam's safety.

"I hope so, she took three days to convince I actually wanted to take her out on a date," Reid said with a smirk.

"Let's just concentrate on finding this damn spell," Caleb slammed the book he was reading.

"We'll find the spell man, don't worry," Reid looked at Caleb who was running his hand down his face. He knew they were all on edge. He glanced at Tyler and could tell something was wrong.

"Spit it out Baby Boy," Reid put the book he was looking at to the side. He turned to look at Tyler. He knew Tyler was worried about Sam, hell they all were worried.

"It's something that Caleb told us when Chase first attacked and wanted his power," Tyler closed the book he was looking through. "Chase threatened all of us, including our families."

"So what? He saw them last night and didn't do anything," Reid said as he opened another book.

"But he still could," Tyler protested. "Our moms, Tia Gabby, Maggie and Sarah don't have power. I don't trust Chase. He's pissed that Sam is on our side. He could take his anger out on them," Tyler ran his hand through his hair.

"Baby Boy has a point," Caleb put his book down. "The parents are leaving later today. But my mom, Gabby, Sarah and Maggie will need us to protect them."

"Sarah is staying with Baby Girl and your mom is with you. Maggie is always around Tyler. They should be fine," Reid looked at Caleb who nodded at him. "Ty, you probably need to tell Maggie something since you will be the over protective boyfriend for as long as Chase is around."

"I don't want to tell her about us, but I don't know what to say to her," Tyler was putting some of the books back on the shelf. "I won't lie, I've thought about telling her but I'm afraid it will scare her off."

"Pogue's birthday is next week. We'll need everyone on guard if Chase decides to attack," Caleb ordered. "We can't allow him anywhere near the girls. Sarah's been through enough."

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything about Tyler telling Maggie," Reid pointed out. "Normally you're reminding us that we need to keep it a secret." Reid cleared his throat and started to imitate Caleb. "We have to protect the Covenant, blah blah blah. We can't risk exposure blah blah. Reid you need to quit using blah blah."

"That was good," Tyler said laughing. He bumped fist with Reid.

"I'm going to let that go and chalk it up to immature younger brothers," Caleb tried not to laugh. He took one look at Reid and laughed. "I think we should talk to Sam. If Sam thinks Maggie is trustworthy then I don't have a problem," Caleb shrugged and moved the books back to the shelves.

"Wait, did I hear right," Reid said tapping his ears. "You are going to trust someone else to tell us who we should confide our secret too." Reid looked at Caleb dumbfounded.

"Sam is very protective of all of us. She would never allow someone around us that could or might hurt us. I think we should talk to Sam and get her input," Caleb said. He knew deep down that he was right about Sam.

"I'm hungry, lets head back to the house and get something to eat. We can come back later and search for the spell," Reid let out a yawn.

"Let's go, I want to check on Sam, Maggie and my mom," Tyler put some of the books back on the shelf. He marked the book he was still reading. He noticed Reid and Caleb were doing the same thing.

The guys grabbed their jackets and headed up the stairs. They all seemed lost in their own thoughts, that they didn't notice Chase standing by the wooden fence next to the trees. They reached Tyler's Hummer when Chase threw an energy ball, hitting Reid and sending him back a few feet on his back.

"Reid!" Caleb and Tyler yelled. They both took off towards Reid.

"Stop!" Chase walked around the tree to face Caleb and Tyler. He had a smirk on his face. He wagged his finger side to side. "Don't touch him," he said mockingly. "You don't have to worry, he'll be fine. Well as fine as the blond wonder can be." Chase was chuckling. He walked over to Reid and used his foot to turn Reid over. "Yeah he'll be ok."

"What do you want?" Caleb could feel his power waiting for him to use it. He stepped slightly in front of Tyler. He let the power run through him. He knew his eyes were black. Chase noticed and shook his head.

"Always the leader, the big brother," Chase took a few steps away from Reid. "I don't want anything, right now," Chase was smiling but his eyes were black. "My sister isn't ready to face what needs to be done."

"You stay the hell away from her," Tyler yelled. His eyes were black. Caleb through his arm out to keep Tyler from going after Chase, who was laughing. "You lost the right to call her sister the moment you attacked her." Chase took a few more steps away from Reid.

"Sam will always consider me her brother," Chase said angrily. "There are some things I need to take care of before I can reunite with my sister." Chase pounded his chest when he said my. "I hate leaving her with the Sons." He raised his hand and sent Reid towards them.

Caleb used to slow Reid down and Tyler used to put Reid gently down on the ground. Caleb threw an energy ball at Chase, who deflected it. Chase threw energy strings at Caleb but Tyler threw his own energy ball blocking the energy strings from attaching to Caleb. The tree next to Chase cracked and a huge branch went flying towards Tyler. Caleb hurled four logs at Chase in succession. Tyler broke the branch in two. He sent the branches flying towards Chase, who had to jump out of the way.

"Looks like Baby Boy can actually fight," Chase said with smile. "Sam might be okay with you but then again you and Reid did allow Sarah to disappear during the dance. She almost died because of you guys."

"We would never hurt Sam. She's our sister," Caleb growled. "You have done nothing but her hurt her." Caleb took a step towards Chase. "Stay away from my sister. You come near her and I will kill you."

"You know you can't stop me," Chase laughed. "Remember the barn Golden Boy, I'm still standing." Chase flew through the air hitting a tree.

"You're not standing now, asshole," Reid was standing behind Tyler and Caleb. His eyes were black, then flashed to fire and then went back to black. Tyler and Caleb turned around to see a very pissed off Reid. "I believe my brothers told you to stay away from Baby Girl."

Chase got up smiling. He looked at Reid and clapped. "Well, well it looks like the blond wonder decided to join the party. But your a bit late," Chase brushed off his jacket. There was a car stopping by the Hummer. "Looks like your daddy's are here to save you. Well not yours Caleb because well, you know." Chase said laughing. Caleb threw an energy ball but Chase disappeared.

"Are you boys alright?" Joseph asked as he reached Reid. He grabbed Reid by the shoulders and noticed his eyes were fading back to their normal color.

"Yeah," Caleb said running a hand through his hair. "Reid you okay?"

"Yeah," Reid looked at the spot where Chase disappeared. "Next time that son of a bitch is dead."

Glenn walked over to Tyler and hugged him. "Are you okay?" Tyler pulled away from his dad and nodded.

"How's Sam?" Tyler was pissed that Chase got away.

"She woke up about two hours ago. Pogue and Gorman were with her when we left," Glenn looked at the boys and was thankful that nothing bad happened. "What did that kid want now?"

"He said something about Sam not being ready to face what needs to be done. He has to mean the spell, unless he has something else planned," Tyler looked at Caleb and Reid. "I'm tired of being one step behind him." Tyler was angry and frustrated.

"Let's get back to the house," Reid said. He turned towards his dad. "How did you know to come here?" He walked to the passenger side of the Hummer.

"Sam tried to leave the house to get to you guys. But Gorman and Pogue convinced Sam to let us come instead. She told us to get here fast. We were almost here when we felt someone using," Joseph answered.

"Sam wanted to come here?" Caleb let out a deep breath. What is wrong with her? After everything she has been through, she is still putting herself in danger.

"Wait, she's been up for two hours and no one called us?" Reid hissed. He was looking at his dad.

"Sam was having a hard time when she woke up. Her parents didn't want to overexert her," Joseph answered. He didn't blame them. If it was Reid, he would do anything he could to protect him.

Reid shook his head and got into the passenger seat of the Hummer. Caleb was in the backseat as Tyler got into the driver seat. Tyler started the Hummer and backed out. The guys were silent for most of the ride. They were all thinking about what Chase said about Sam.

"I think we should tell Sam as soon as we get to the house," Tyler was the first to speak.

"I agree. I'm tired of Chase making threats. I'm glad Pogue stayed with Sam though," Caleb said. "Maybe we are looking at all of this the wrong way."

Reid turned around to look at Caleb. "What do you mean?" He felt the same way as Tyler and Caleb. He was tired of Chase being one step ahead and making those damn threats.

"We assume David knew about splitting the power and telling Chase about it," Caleb said. "What if David just left the book in hopes that Sam would reveal she had power? He didn't care about her, but he probably thought she would get curious after reading the book."

"We need to look at that book," Tyler said as he turned down the driveway. "I just hope Sam's still up so we can look at the book and get some answers."

"I wish we had more information regarding the girls of the Covenant," Reid opened the door to get out. "There's something missing." Reid was looking around. He hopped out of the Hummer. Caleb and Tyler were right behind him as he entered the house. They walked past the living room. They could hear voices coming from the kitchen. There was broken glass in the hallway.

"Are you boy's hungry?" Evelyn asked. She was serving Wayne and Sarah.

"Where are Pogue and Baby Girl?" Reid asked. The food smelled great but he needed to know that Baby Girl was okay. Tyler and Caleb were looking at Joseph and Glenn as they walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Wayne.

"Dad," Tyler said. He knew they were hiding something when they were at the colony house. Michael and Gabby walked into the kitchen.

"I need to apologize to you three," Michael was standing by the doorway. "Sam, Pogue and Gorman left."

"What do you mean left?" Caleb asked. He was standing next to Tyler and Reid. He could feel their anger rolling off both of them.

"Tio how could you let her leave knowing Chase is out there?" Tyler was ready to bolt out the door.

"Pogue said almost the same thing," Gabby said. She knew that the boys wouldn't like the fact that Sam left. "That's why he went with Sam and Gorman. She needed to get the book David left and there were some other things that she needed."

"After what happen with Chase this morning, Pogue should have insisted that she stay here until we all could go with her," Tyler said. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn it," Reid pulled out his phone and dialed. "Sam, where the hell are you?"

"Hello to you too Reid," Pogue was standing outside of his apartment.

"Pogue where's Sam?" Reid was pissed. How could they let her leave?

"She's with Gorman," Pogue walked over to Sam's car. "She said if you called to tell you that we will be gone for a few hours but not to worry."

"Pogue if anything happens to Sam, you will have three brothers who will make you regret it," Reid could feel his power pushing to the surface.

"Reid I would die if something happen to Lil Bit," Pogue took a deep breath. Gorman was right, Reid is the protector. "By the way, she needs you to keep Tyler and Caleb at the house for as long as you can. When they do leave you need to go with them."

"How did she know I was going to call?" Reid asked. This cloak and dagger crap was getting old.

"Think about what Gorman called each of us," Pogue ran a hand through his hair. "We'll see you guys in a few." Pogue hung up.

Reid racked his brain to figure out exactly what Gorman had said. He ran his hand over his face and it clicked. He's the protector and Tyler and Caleb are the brothers.

"What did he say?" Tyler asked. He and Caleb were standing next to Reid.

"Baby Girl is smart," Reid said with a smirk. He looked at the parents and knew they were in on this whole thing. Tyler and Caleb looked at Reid as if he had a second head. "Baby Girl is figuring out the spell. She wants us to stay put unless we have to leave."

"Well if Gorman is with them, then they are in good hands," Caleb ran a hand through his hair. He turned to look at the parents. "All of you knew she left for a reason and you couldn't tell us."

"We knew she had a reason but we don't know the reason. She just asked us to trust her and promised she would be safe," Glenn said. He could tell the boys were mad Sam left.

"Does Pogue know that he is in trouble if anything happens to my sister?" Tyler asked. He sat down and started to eat.

"Trust me, he knows," Reid took a bite of his pancakes.

Michael laughed and shook his head. "You three are the most over protective brothers I have ever seen."

"Gabby was lucky, she would have grown up hating us," Joseph was laughing.

"Hey, I think I could have handled you guys," Gabby said with a smile. She was sipping her coffee.

"William would have kept us in line if we went overboard," Wayne said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I agree," Evelyn said as she got up. "He would have made sure you all behaved." She sighed. "It's the never ending responsibility for the Covenant's first born." She walked by Caleb and kissed his forehead. Evelyn smiled at Gabby.

"Thank you Evelyn," Gabby returned the smile.

"I think all of you are over protective," Beatrice was pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Remember when Jerry Alter walked Meredith to class and they were laughing."

"Joseph nearly lost it," Evelyn said laughing. "Little did he know that Jerry was helping Meredith get some part for Joseph's car."

"He had his arm around her," Joseph mumbled. Wayne and Glenn were laughing.

"Remember when William lectured Wayne about going to every class, for a month?" Evelyn asked smiling.

"All because he didn't want Kyle Decker to talk to Beatrice," Meredith laughed. "Poor Kyle had such a crush on Mary Norfork. Beatrice was playing match maker and Wayne almost blew it."

"William and Glenn take the cake though. Hiding in the dorm closet because they thought Evelyn and Rosalind were cheating on them," Beatrice took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, I think that's enough about the good old days," Glenn said waving his hands.

"Wait, I don't think I have ever heard this story before," Tyler said. "What happened?"

"We called them to let them know we would be back at the dorms in an hour. They hid in the closet waiting for Evelyn and me to get back from our trip from Boston," Rosalind was trying not to laugh. "The four of us," she gestured to herself, Evelyn, Meredith and Beatrice, "went shopping and brought back way too many bags. My dad and Evelyn's dad decided to help us all with our bags. Beatrice and Meredith's dorm room was closer to the stairs, so we stopped there first. When we got to our room the key wasn't working, my dad pushed open the door and dropped the bags. Before anyone could turn on the lights, two dark figures jumped out of the closet and started to hit my dad. Evelyn's dad pushed us aside to help my dad. After the lights were turned on, our dads were sitting on top of William and Glenn." Everyone was laughing.

"The bad thing was this was the first time my dad met William. He was not happy that the boys were in our room and didn't trust us. Poor William and Glenn each had a black eye and a busted lip. They each got detention for two weeks," Evelyn wiped a tear away. "My father never let William forget that it was an old man who beat the younger man."

"Grandpa beat you up?" Tyler asked his dad. He was trying not to laugh.

"It was a long time ago," Glenn cleared his throat.

"It's still funny," Gabby said laughing.

"Well let's just say, the guys never hid in the closet again," Evelyn shook her head and took a drink of her coffee.

"I almost forgot there is broken glass in the hallway," Caleb said trying not to laugh.

"Pogue used to keep Sam from going without him. It was quite amusing," Joseph said laughing.

"Ahmm," Rosalind made a noise. Her lips were pursed and she didn't look happy.

"Yeah, Sam and Pogue should have known better than to use in the house," Beatrice was clearing the table. "But Pogue was just trying to keep Sam safe."

"I know," Rosalind sighed. "I really loved that vase though." She scowled at Wayne. "This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?" Wayne cried out. He was trying to hide a smile.

"If you hadn't encouraged Pogue to fight back, nothing would have been broken," Rosalind threw her napkin at Wayne. She wasn't too mad though. She was relieved when Pogue stopped Sam from going out alone. Rosalind made her voice deep. "Pogue are you going to let a girl tell you what you can and can't do. I wouldn't allow someone to talk to me like that."

Gabby laughed and put her hand over her mouth. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Rosalind. Your right the kids behaved badly and Wayne should have stayed out of it. I'm sure they would have talked and reached the same conclusion without breaking anything."

"Really Gabby," Wayne said smiling. "I believe you were the one who said Sam's a big girl and doesn't need a chaperone to watch her every move."

"Oh you're taking it out of context," Gabby got up and went to the coffee pot. "Besides I wasn't the only one who said something, Glenn agreed with me." Gabby pointed to Glenn and smiled.

"Pogue didn't have to tackle Sam," Glenn said taking a bite of his pancakes.

"He didn't tackle her," Wayne stated. He was staring at Glenn.

"That's true," Joseph looked at Glenn and Gabby. "If Sam hadn't pulled the rug to make Pogue fall, he wouldn't have grabbed her as he fell."

The adults started a loud discussion of who was right. They were laughing more than actually arguing. The boys looked at their parents and shook their heads. This was probably what it would have been like if they all grew up together. Caleb motioned for Sarah to follow them.

"Do you think we will be like that when were older?" Tyler asked. They were walking down the hall. "Talking about our youth and the things we did."

"I hope not. We'll have mature conversations," Reid said stroking his chin with his finger and thumb. He looked at Tyler and Caleb and they all started to laugh. Sarah pulled out her phone and made a face.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked. They were walking up the stairs to their rooms.

"I forgot, I'm supposed to meet up with Kate to finish our English assignment. It's due tomorrow," Sarah hit the end button when the phone started to ring.

"Okay, I'll take you," Caleb kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"I have to meet up with Maggie in a while. I could take Sarah and bring her back when we're done," Tyler offered. He looked at Sarah. "We could all meet in the library if it makes you feel comfortable. Just give me twenty minutes to shower and change."

"Thanks Tyler. If you're my ride than I don't have to spend any more time with Kate than I have to," Sarah looked at Caleb. "Is that okay with you or do you want to go with me?"

"No, it's fine if Tyler goes with you," Caleb looked at their hands and then looked at Sarah. "Do you mind if I stick around for Sam to show up?" Sarah smiled.

"If you didn't stay I would be concerned," Sarah squeezed Caleb's hand. "I'm worried about her too."

"Thanks," Caleb smiled. He was lucky to have a girlfriend like Sarah. She accepted who and what he was without blinking an eye. She understood that the guys were his brothers and Sam was his sister. Caleb was happy that Sarah and Sam got along so well.

"I'll wait down stairs for you Tyler," Sarah kissed Caleb and headed for the stairs.

"Wait if your leaving," Reid said pointing to Tyler, "and you're staying," he pointed to Caleb, "then who the hell to I go or stay with?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

"Baby Girl said you two were not to leave the house. If you did, then I have to go with you. But only one of you is leaving and the other is staying. I for one don't want to screw up and piss her off," Reid ran his hand through his hair.

"I have to go. I can't bring Maggie here," Tyler stated. Reid shook his head.

"Look you can go with Tyler," Caleb said. "I'll stay here for Sam and if she gets mad I'll run interference."

"Since when do we let my baby sister dictate where I can and can't go," Tyler said irritated. He had is arms crossed over his chest. "She didn't say one word to me or any of us when she left the house."

"Since she is more powerful than all of us combined," Reid said with a smirk. He pulled out his phone that was vibrating.

***Princess-Bubba please go with Tyler and Sarah. I need more time to do something.**

"Damn it, how does she do that?" Reid asked. "We just brought this up a few minutes ago."

"Do what?" Tyler and Caleb asked. Reid turned his phone around so they could read the text.

"I wonder if she could use some help," Caleb muttered. Reid's phone vibrated.

***Princess-Tell Caleb he's right. I could use his help at the colony house.**

"I just said that," Caleb ran his hand over his face. "She is in so much trouble when I see her."

"No she's not," Tyler had a smile on his face. "You're happy to have a little sister that bugs you." He patted Caleb's back and went to his room.

"Baby Boy's right," Reid looked at Caleb with smirk on his face. "You have completely changed since Baby Girl has entered our lives. It's good though, you needed to lighten up."

"Thanks, I think," Caleb scratched his head.

"Plus I'm no longer the only one who is giving you grief now," Reid laughed. "I think I might have found a partner in crime." Reid took off towards his room.

"Reid, do not corrupt my sister," Caleb hissed at Reid's retreating back. Reid was still laughing.

"Whatever you say Golden Boy," Reid walked into his room.

Caleb shook his head and went to his room. He went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He was about to head downstairs but he stopped before he opened the door. Being around Gabby was a little harder than he thought. He still feels like things would have been different if Gabby would have married his dad. This whole life force was weird. Sam would have been his sister. It wasn't fair. Caleb walked out of his room and headed downstairs. He noticed Sarah was talking to his mom. That's another thing he loved about Sarah. She understood when it came to his mother.

"Caleb," Evelyn was smiling. "I was just telling Sarah that we should have dinner later this week."

"That sounds like a great idea mom," Caleb gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. Tyler and Reid were heading towards them.

"Sarah you ready," Tyler asked. Reid was right behind him.

"Yes," Sarah gave Evelyn a hug good-bye. Tyler and Reid gave Evelyn a kiss on the cheek bye. She laughed.

"You kids be careful," Evelyn watched as they left. She held Caleb back. "Please be careful. I feel like there is something going on with all of you, which we the parents are being left out of knowing."

"I'll be careful and Sam would never let us do anything that would endanger any of us. She is very protective of us, just as we are protective of her," Caleb looked his mom in the eye. "What going on mom?"

"Nothing," Evelyn looked away. She knew something happen when the Covenant met yesterday. Whenever Gorman calls a meeting with the boys and the elders it's always important.

"Mom," Caleb held his mom by her arms.

"I feel there is something that you and the others aren't telling me," Evelyn was looking Caleb in the eyes.

"Mom, we told you everything," Caleb hugged his mom. "Please don't worry. Everything will be ok." He released his mom. "I have to go. I will be back in a while." He couldn't tell her about the life force.

"Okay," Evelyn kissed Caleb's cheek and walked down the hall. He walked to the front door.

"Where are you off to?" Gabby asked. She was heading for the stairs.

"Mo…Gabby," Caleb almost called Gabby mom. He felt this strong connection to her. "Sam needs my help over at the colony house. I was heading over there now."

"I'll walk you out," Gabby grabbed her sweater and followed Caleb out the door. Once they closed the front door Gabby got a little nervous. "I guess you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you." This boy, this smart, handsome, sweet, kind boy should have been her son. She always thought that she and Michael would have a child, a son. But unfortunately it didn't happen for them. They had Sam and she was enough for them both.

Caleb chuckled. "Probably the same reason I wanted to talk to you." Caleb leaned against his car.

"Nice car," Gabby was smiling. "V8, you must like the speed on this muscle car."

"Yeah. How did you know?" Caleb asked smiling back.

"I had mustang as a teenager. I loved to drive fast and cruise down PCH with the top down," Gabby walked around looking at the car. "My dad used to ride motorcycles, so I was use to fast machines."

"Wow! I can't believe we have the same taste in cars," Caleb wasn't expecting to have anything in common with Gabby. His mom hated his car. She thought it was too fast.

"After learning about the life force, it made me think that we might have something's in common. I felt this connection to you the first moment I saw you," Gabby looked back at the house and then looked at Caleb. "Actually the moment I walked into the house I felt something, I just didn't know what it was."

"I felt it too. I thought I was going crazy until Gorman explained," Caleb ran a hand through his hair.

"Sam and you have a connection and that makes me feel good. I know she loves all of you. But the two of you will always have a special bond because of your father and me," Gabby felt a sense of loss. She would never know William.

"Is it wrong that I think of you as my mom?" Caleb asked. "Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But with you and Sam I feel whole."

"It's not wrong, weird maybe, but not wrong," Gabby said with a laugh. "I understand what you mean about feeling whole. I didn't realize something was missing until I walked into this house. When I look at you, I see the son I would have had. Michael doesn't like the life force part when it comes to me. He and I are close enough that he can't deny the motherly instincts I have for you. It's made him look at you as a son. I would never try to take your mom's place but I am here for you if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks," Caleb cleared his throat. "Do you think our lives would have been different? I mean do you think my dad would still be alive?"

"Honestly," Gabby took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from falling. "Yes." Caleb took a deep breath. Gabby gave him a hug. "Please don't live in the world of what if's. It doesn't change anything Caleb. As much as we feel connected, we can't change the past." Caleb kissed the top of Gabby's head. He pulled away to look at her.

"I won't, I promise," Caleb said. He got into his car. "Gabby," Caleb turned to look at her. "Sam, you and I will always be family." Gabby walked over to the car. She looked Caleb in the eye.

"Always," Gabby smiled through the tears that ran down her cheek. She kissed Caleb's cheek. "Go help your sister."

Caleb started his car and drove down the driveway. He took a deep breath as he looked at the rearview window. Gabby was still standing in the driveway watching him until he turned and headed to the colony house. Gabby was right, he can't live in the world of what if's. He would have loved to have a relationship with his dad, but not without his mom. She was getting better. Her drinking was non-existed. She was working really hard to show him that she has changed. The drive didn't take long. After parking the car and heading to the side of the colony house, Caleb stopped when he saw Pogue walking towards him.

"Hey Caleb," Pogue bumped fist with Caleb. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Hey," Caleb looked around but it was just him and Pogue. "Where's Sam?" Caleb put his keys in his pocket.

"She's downstairs with Gorman. She wanted me to keep you company while they finished up," Pogue knew Caleb and the guys were wondering what Lil Bit was up to.

"Is she okay?" Caleb asked. He wanted to go downstairs and see for himself. He needed to make sure Sam was okay.

"She's fine. I can't believe Chase attacked you guys this morning. I thought Lit Bit was going to explode," Pogue said. He felt bad that he wasn't with the guys but he couldn't leave her alone.

"I'm just glad you were with Sam," Caleb couldn't even think about Chase going after Sam. He could feel his power but he pushed it back.

"Did he say anything?" Pogue asked. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Something about Sam not being ready to do what needs to be done or something like that," Caleb said. He could see Pogue trying to stay calm. "Pogue, he won't get near Sam. I promise."

"I know man, it just pisses me off that he is so confident that his plans will work," Pogue took a deep breath.

"Well you would've been proud of Reid and Tyler. They held their own and Reid knocked Chase on his ass," Caleb remembered the look on Chase's face.

"Good, next time I'll make sure he stays down," Pogue said. He looked away and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Caleb knew Pogue was holding back on saying something.

"Lil Bit heard everything we were talking about yesterday," Pogue said.

"How is that possible?" Caleb asked shocked.

"I honestly don't know. I was just so happy she was awake, I didn't care," Pogue put his hand in his jacket pockets. "She started talking about the life force and us. She was upset about the life force thing."

"Why?" Caleb felt like someone punched him in the stomach. "Is she upset that we would have been brother and sister?" He thought it was a good thing that they would have been related. Maybe she didn't want to think that way because of her dad. The same way he felt about his mom.

"No it's nothing like that," Pogue said wide-eyed. "I'm sorry man, I should have explained." Pogue patted Caleb on the shoulder. "She feels that the life force didn't give me a choice of who I should be with. I explained to her that Kate and I should have ended things a long time ago."

"After what happen with David Barker, I thought you would end things. Did you guys talk about Kate and Chase?" Caleb knew that Pogue wanted to know why Sam didn't say anything.

"Yeah we did. She really is a pain sometimes," Pogue said with a laugh. Caleb gave him a look. "Sorry I know she's your sister but she can be. Lil Bit didn't tell me because she didn't want me to choose her by default." They both laughed.

"If she only knew how you felt about her the first time you saw her in the cafeteria. She would have understood that she wasn't the default choice. Sam was your first choice," Caleb knew Pogue belonged with Sam the first time they all met. Pogue talked about her as if she was the only girl in the world, but he did feel guilty because he was with Kate at the time.

"Actually she knows now," Pogue had a smile on his face. He was glad that Lil Bit knew everything. He didn't have to hide who he was anymore.

"What did you do?" Caleb asked with curiosity. There is only one way Sam could know for sure how Pogue felt about her.

"I let her read my mind," Pogue said with a shrug. "Now she knows I've loved her the moment I saw her. It just took me a while to figure it out."

"I'm happy for you man," Caleb bumped fist with Pogue. "We all knew you guys belonged together. And that's say something when Reid is pulling for you guys to be together."

"Thanks," Pogue had a huge grin. "Reid is different with Lil Bit. He's really protective of her."

"I've never seen you this happy and relaxed," Caleb gestured to Pogue. "Usually you're mad or arguing or jealous or…"

"Okay, okay," Pogue was laughing. "It's different with Lil Bit. She trusts me completely and more importantly I trust her. She could have gone off on me when Kate kissed me but she knew I would never hurt her that way."

"True. I thought it was going to be a cat fight but Sam handled it without even causing a scene." Caleb had a smile on his face. "It's probably a good thing Sam has control over her power or Kate would be in little pieces right now."

"Kate definitely would deserve it too. Can you believe she has the nerve to call me? She wants to talk about us," Pogue made a face.

"Just ignore her," Caleb said. "Sarah did mention that Kate thought you might be jealous of Sam working on her history project with another guy."

"Hell I didn't get jealous once while she worked with James Watkins on their History project. I trust her. Sam's not like other girls. She's special," Pogue said. "She doesn't complain when I talk about my bike."

"Normally you would be pissed that your girlfriend is spending time with another guy," Caleb scratched his head. "Damn, it looks like Pogue Parry is growing up." Caleb laughed.

"Just a little," Pogue hand his finger and thumb slightly a part.

"I heard you used on Sam," Caleb eyed Pogue. He should be mad but he knew that he would have done the same thing.

"I had to use. She used her shield on me," Pogue rubbed his arm. "I'm telling you Lil Bit is scary when she sets her mind on something. She is almost unstoppable."

"What do you mean almost?" Caleb asked. Pogue got a goofy grin and was about to say something. Caleb shook his head and threw his hands up. "Stop, I definitely don't want to know. Forget that I even asked." Pogue laughed and then got quiet.

"I almost forgot," Pogue shuffled his feet. "She cried this morning when Gorman told her about your dad. She felt like she lost him too. The whole thing got her a little depressed. Don't get me wrong or anything; she loves her dad, but a part of her feels like she got robbed of having a family that included a brother."

"I feel the same way. I love my mom but it got me thinking about what life would be like with a dad and sister. Which makes me feel guilty because of my mom," Caleb ran a hand down his face.

"Look I know it's weird to have all of this dumped on you. Tyler, Reid and I didn't have the same experience as you did. Your mom loves you and now you have two more people who love you too," Pogue put his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Actually three more people not two," Caleb looked at Pogue. "Michael also thinks of me as a son. Gabby and I talked before I came here. She feels lost and confused as I do. I'm sure Sam feels the same way."

"Caleb you're lucky to have all these people who want you in their lives," Pogue said. "I know it sucks because the one thing you wanted was a relationship with your dad but maybe you can have some sort of father/son relationship with Michael."

"I don't know man, my mom already suspects we're keeping something from her. I just don't want to push her too much. She is doing so great and she isn't drinking at all. She even wants Sarah and I to have dinner with her later this week," Caleb knew that he couldn't have both lives without hurting his mom. Even if she knew, he was afraid she wouldn't handle it well.

"It's not something you have to decide right this moment," Pogue punched Caleb lightly in the arm.

"Gentlemen I hope I'm not interrupting," Gorman was walking towards them.

"Gorman," Caleb said. "Where's Sam?" Caleb looked past Gorman in hopes of seeing Sam.

"She wanted some time alone," Gorman looked at Pogue and Caleb. "I have to say, she is a natural. Things that took you boy weeks to learn, only took Samantha minutes."

"I think you have more patience with girls than boys," Pogue said amused. "Lil Bit has you wrapped around her little finger."

"She is very charming, but has a willingness to learn," Gorman shook his finger at the boys. "She asked that one of you call Tyler and Reid and tell them to get here as soon as they are done with their homework. Also, she wants Sarah here as well."

"I'll call them," Pogue said as he pulled out his phone. He walked away from them.

"Before you ask," Gorman said looking at Caleb "no your father wouldn't have used as he did. The life force is so strong; you can't live without your other half. You will do everything in your power to not use."

"Thanks, Gorman," Caleb looked away. Caleb knew that life would have been different but he didn't care any more. He and Sam were still family, just a little different.

"Samantha asked the same thing," Gorman said.

"A part of me always felt incomplete, but having Gabby and Sam here, I finally feel complete," Caleb ran a hand down his face.

"I feel the same way big brother."

Caleb and Gorman turned to see Sam's smiling face. She had a few tears in her eyes. She walked over to Caleb who opened his arms. Sam buried her face in his chest and Caleb rested his head on hers.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and messages. I really appreciate your comments. Also, thanks to the people who are following the story and added the story to your favorites. **


	18. Chapter 18

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"They're here," I said worried. "You guys have my back though, right?" I looked at Caleb and Pogue.

"Of course," Caleb said giving me a quick hug.

"I will always be in your corner babe," Pogue leaned down and kissed me. It was soft and sweet. His lips felt like silk and his tongue quickly massaged mine. His hands were in my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I let my hands feel the muscles in his lower back. I wanted to explore the rest of his body but now wasn't the time. He nibbled on my bottom lip and then kissed my lips.

"Hey, can please not kiss my sister like that in front of me," Caleb complained. He made a gagging noise.

"Sorry Leb," Pogue said looking at me. "But after going sixteen hours of not knowing if Lil Bit was going to be okay, I don't want to waste a moment." Pogue turned to look at Caleb.

"I know how you feel man. I remember when Chase took Sarah, I didn't know if I would ever see her again," Caleb bumped fist with Pogue. "But still she is my sister and it is kind of gross seeing you two kiss…."

"Like two people in love?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Caleb said with laugh. He pinched my cheek. I swatted at his hand but he moved it out of the way.

"Where is she?" Tyler shouted as he jogged down the stairs. His voice echoed through the chamber. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around until he spotted me. His hands were in fists, his face was angry but his eyes looked relieved to see me.

"Hey Baby Boy," I said with a small smile. I noticed Reid was a few steps behind Tyler. He looked pissed off. Damn, I'm in trouble. I looked at Caleb and Pogue for help but they shook their heads and raised their hands as they took a couple of steps away from me, cowards. "Thanks a lot guys," I whispered.

"Sam," Tyler hissed. He walked over to me with an annoyed look on his face. He was calming down, which was good because I can only handle one pissed off person at a time and Reid was that person. Tyler pulled me into a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe… Ty," I gasped. My ribs and arms hurt from being crushed.

"Oh sorry," Tyler apologized as he released me. I rubbed my arms and took a couple of deep breaths. He grabbed my face. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry," I had tears in my eyes. "Everything just happened so fast and I couldn't make it stop." He wiped my tears away.

"From now on, we talk about anything and everything. I can't lose you Sam," Tyler whispered. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me. "I love you sis."

"I love you too big brother," I whispered. I felt a few tears run down my cheek. As I hugged him back, I realized I was scared Tyler wouldn't forgive me. I took a deep breath and relaxed his arms.

"Okay Baby Boy," Reid announced. I could feel his arms pulling Tyler and I a part.

"Reid," Tyler hissed. He stumbled a few steps backwards.

"My turn," Reid stated as he grabbed me by my jacket and kissed me. It was a quick kiss but his lips were still soft. He pulled away but was a couple of inches away from my face.

"Reid," Caleb and Tyler yelled.

"It's okay," Pogue was unfazed. "It was just a quick kiss nothing to worry about." I moved my head to the side to look at Caleb and Tyler.

"It's true. He didn't use his tongue," I said. Reid shook me back so he was once again in my face.

"I don't care if your boyfriend said it was okay to leave the house," Reid was talking very slow and each word was said with anger.

"Hey," Pogue cried. Reid held out his hand and turned to look at Pogue. I couldn't see Reid's face but Pogue took a step back, my hero. Reid turned around and was in my face again.

"You wait until we are all together," Reid said heatedly. "It's not just you anymore, it's all of us. If one of us is in trouble, we are all in trouble.

"Reid enough," Tyler yelled. I could see him take a step towards us. I held out my hand for him to stop.

"Ty, he's right. I should have talked to you guys," I was looking Reid in the eyes. "I'm sorry Reid. Your right, this isn't about just me, it's bigger than that, and it's bigger than all of us." He let me go and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I mean it Sam, don't ever do that again. I'm serious," Reid let out a deep breath and then kissed my forehead.

"I know," I said. He pulled away and looked at me as if he didn't believe me. "You called me Sam. You haven't called me by my name since we first met. It's always Princess or Baby Girl. If you're calling me Sam, then I know you're serious."

"You are a pain in the ass," Reid said with a smirk. He messed up my hair.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," I said lightly punching him in the stomach. He stepped away and I was attacked by arms and blonde hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Sarah said hugging me. "I thought I might be stuck alone with just them." I laughed.

"I would never do that to you," I pulled away from her. I stuck out my pinkie and she hooked her pinkie with mine. We laughed and hugged each other again.

"I just realized something," Tyler had a smirk on his face. Sarah and I turned to look at him.

"Well spit it out Baby Boy," Reid was looking at Tyler. Caleb walked over and put his arm around Sarah. I quickly wrapped my arms around Pogue. I felt better when I was in his arms. He gave me a quick squeeze.

"You know how you are always giving Caleb a hard time," Tyler said. Reid nodded.

"That's for damn sure," Caleb said. He shook his head but he was smiling. Reid gave Caleb a dirty look.

"Sam is you," Tyler laughed. Pogue's body was shaking from trying not to laugh.

"What?" Reid asked making a face. "No way, because if Sam is me then that means I'm…"

"Me," Caleb had a huge grin on his face. "We all know that Sam is stubborn and hates when we treat her like she can't take care of herself. She's going to give you a lot of grief."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," I laughed. Pogue gave me a squeeze and laughed with me.

"No, offense sis, but you are stubborn," Caleb said laughing. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Think of it this way Reid," I said. "You have a partner in crime." I gave him a wink.

"Crap," Caleb hissed.

"Hmm, this could be fun," Reid was tapping his finger on his chin.

"Reid," Caleb said irritated. He rubbed the back of his neck. Sarah was laughing.

"It will be my pleasure to corrupt you," Reid winked at me. He raised his hands and shrugged at Caleb.

"I'm surprised Pogue isn't saying anything," Sarah said looking at Pogue and me. I looked up at his smiling face. I love when he smiled.

"Yeah, normally you're Mr. Jealousy," Reid crossed his arms over his chest. "What gives man?"

"There is nothing for me to be jealous of man," Pogue rubbed my back. Reid was still staring at him which made him laugh.

"You were jealous the day we all met her," Reid said. "You were marking your territory."

"I wasn't jealous, I just had strong feelings for her but it wasn't like I could do anything about it," Pogue shifted uncomfortably. I rubbed his back.

"You were trying to mark you territory too Reid," Sarah was looking at Reid. "You were staring at Sam so intensely, I thought she would disintegrate."

"That's because I liked what I saw," Reid had a smirk on his face. I shook my head and laughed. "See right there, you would have been all over me for making remarks like that. It's kind of creeping me out."

"Look, I trust that you know not to ever cross that line. But more importantly, I love and trust Lil Bit. I know she would never do anything to hurt our relationship," Pogue said looking at me.

"And I love and trust him too. Pogue would never do anything to hurt me," I said with a big smile. "Besides if he did, I'm sure I know a couple of people who would set him straight."

"Shit," Reid said pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to Tyler, who was smiling ear to ear.

"What was the bet?" Caleb asked. He looked at me to see if I was mad. I nodded my head no and smiled.

"That Pogue was a changed man," Tyler said laughing. "I told him Pogue wasn't the jealousy type when it came to Sam."

"Yeah, our little boy Pogue is going up," Reid pretended he was crying and wiping tears.

"Who would have thought little Pogue Parry would one day become a man?" Tyler was wiping away fake tears too. Reid and Tyler bumped fist. Sarah, Caleb and I were laughing.

"Grow up Reid," Pogue said laughing. He took a swing at Reid, but missed.

"Only if I can have a hot chick like Princess," Reid was laughing. Tyler shook his head and laughed.

"Samantha now that the reunions are done, we should get on with the explanations," Gorman was walking down the stairs. He gave me a quick smile. Everyone got quiet as Gorman walked over to the bookshelf.

"Did he just smile?" Reid asked shocked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Why? You act like you have never seen him smile before." I walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed some of the books.

"He never smiles at us," Caleb said just as shocked as Reid. Tyler looked at me with the same expression. "Pogue you don't look shocked."

"I was when Gorman explained things to Lil Bit. I'm getting use to it," Pogue took a seat. The other boys took their seats. Caleb waved his hand and a chair appeared for Sarah to sit.

I walked over to the last remaining seat. I placed the six books on the seat. I waved my hand and Gorman's favorite chair appeared.

"You are reading my mind Samantha," Gorman waved his hand at me, as if to scold me. I smiled knowing he would never do that.

"Sorry Gramp. But I wanted you to be comfortable," I said. I turned to look at the guys and they were looking at me like I said or did something wrong. "What?"

"Gramp?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, I feel weird calling him Gorman. He reminds me more of a Grandfather, but that seems too formal, so I decided on Gramp. Considering that he was chosen as the Covenants Guardian," I looked at Gorman and he just smiled.

"I told you she had him wrapped around her finger," Pogue said to Caleb who just nodded.

"Guardian?" Sarah asked.

"Gorman has been the Guardian for a very long time. The Covenant picks someone who is trustworthy to protect our secret. The Guardian trains the young Covenant about their powers when they turn thirteen," Caleb explained.

"Did the shield hold up Gramp?" I asked. I picked up a leather bound book.

"Yes. The boys were able to enter it without a problem," Gorman said. "You should know that Chase did appear after Caleb and Pogue came downstairs. He got too close and the shield threw him."

"Chase was here," Reid yelled. He stood up but Caleb shook his head. Reid slowly sat down.

"Sorry I guess I should explain. There's a shield around the house as well as one around my house. I knew that Chase would start to figure out some of the things that I was doing but he wasn't quick enough," I couldn't help but smile. "Sarah do you mind helping me with something." Sarah nodded and stood up. I looked at Pogue and Reid and used my power to talk to them. _Please trust me. Just keep Tyler and Caleb in their seats. You'll know when to do it. Nod if you will go along with this._ Pogue and Reid looked at each other and then turned to me and nodded. I gave them a quick smile. I looked at Sarah as she walked over to me. I notice she was wearing a ring.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked with a big smile.

"Do you wear that ring all the time?" I asked lifting her hand. She nodded yes. "May I see it?" She looked at me weird but took the ring off. I held it in my hand. "I'm going to perform a spell on your ring. I want to see if it will work. Voluntas Potentiae, Petere Partem, Proteget Te." I handed the ring back to her.

"Sam," Sarah was looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked. "I mean with everything that has happen I wouldn't blame you."

"Hey of course I trust you," Sarah rubbed my arm. _Trust me, I would never hurt you. _I used my power to talk to Sarah. She nodded.

"Now," I said. I looked at Sarah and sent an energy blast at her. She covered her face and screamed. Caleb and Tyler jumped up but Pogue and Reid held them back.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Caleb yelled. "Let go of me." He was struggling against Pogue and Reid. Tyler was just standing and watching me.

Sarah stopped screaming and looked as I sent another blast her way. She smiled and gave me thumbs up. The shield came down and I threw my arms around her.

"Can we do it again?" She asked laughing.

"No," I said. I pulled away to look at her. "Thanks for trusting me."

"I know you would never hurt me," Sarah bumped shoulders with me. "Caleb did you really think Sam would attack me?"

"I didn't know what to think," Caleb walked over to Sarah and hugged her.

"That was awesome Baby Girl," Reid said. He gave me a hug.

"You are one scary little sister," Tyler gave me a hug. Pogue stood next to me.

"The ring protected me," Sarah said as she took a step back to look at Caleb.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure it worked," I said to Caleb. "If you knew then your first instinct would have been to protect. It's a Reflect Spell. It works like my shield does. Nothing can enter the shield unless you want it too. The Reflect Spell works if someone tries to attack you with any type of power. It will also make sure that Chase can't enter your subconscious."

"You mean dreams?" Sarah asked. "I had really bad dreams about spiders before Kate was attacked. He can do those things?"

"Yes, that was Chase. But as long as you wear the ring, he can't touch you," I said.

"There was someone watching me in the shower the night of the party at the Dells," Sarah said. Caleb pulled her closer to him.

"It was Chase," Reid hissed. "I remember that night. I checked the shower for you. Caleb thought it was me using that night."

"You did," Pogue nudged Reid in the shoulder.

Reid smirked. "I only used to help start her car."

"Anyways," I couldn't help but smile at Pogue and Reid. "The Putnam line is known for using Incubus's and Darkling's to scare people. They like to use the dark side of the power."

"Does this mean I have power too?" Sarah asked excited.

"No, sorry newbie," I said. I lightly punched Caleb. "I know why you didn't have faith in me."

"Why?" he asked looking at the ground.

"You know in the back of your mind, you're afraid you won't be able to protect me from Chase. You think he'll turn me bad," I said. Reid and Pogue were glaring at Caleb. "I'm not mad. It's your worst fear ever since you found out about our parents. You don't want to lose me." Caleb lifted his head and looked at me.

"The thought of losing either one of you..." Caleb rubbed the back of his neck. I gave him a quick hug.

"I know, I feel the same way," I turned to Tyler. "You were held just in case," I gave him a smile. "Your reaction was pretty much what I thought it would be. You've never loss someone, but Caleb has and he doesn't want to feel another loss."

"You still should have told us," Tyler looked a bit upset but not much.

"All the moms, as well as my dad have the Reflect Spell placed on their wedding rings. I remember Chase threatening the families. I can't let that happen," I pulled my hair back.

"When did you do that?" Tyler asked. He looked a little relieved.

"I teleported to the house, while Pogue and Caleb were talking upstairs," I looked at Caleb and Pogue. They looked a little upset that I left without them knowing.

"Let's continue Samantha," Gorman was watching us from his chair. "There is a lot that needs explaining."

"Pogue already told Caleb some of the thing's that have happen," I looked at Pogue. He gave me a smile and a nod. "Last night I heard your conversation well my body was healing. So I know about the Life Force and about my mom and Caleb's dad." I took a deep breath. "Listening to all of you, my mind began to piece everything I have read and heard about the Covenant. I know that Chase used on me and made it seem like I was dreaming about Pogue and Caleb being attacked, as well as Sarah and Kate." The guys and Sarah began to take their seats.

"You know that Pogue teleported you to the hospital," Reid said pointing at Pogue.

"Thanks Reid," Pogue growled. Reid smirked.

"Yeah, I do know," I said a little embarrassed. I looked at Pogue. "We'll talk about it later."

"Someone's in trouble," Tyler murmured.

"Before I blacked out I felt Chase's spell leave my body," I said.

"How did you know it was Chase?" Caleb asked. He looked upset.

"Our power has its own distinct mark. You guys can tell when one of us is using, but I can tell which one of us it is. The females of the Covenant are the moms for the whole Covenant. It's our job to protect and look over the males. There were quite a few females in the Covenant but that was a long time ago. Our role was to encourage the males to use their power to protect the Coven." I took a deep breath. "The only reason I know about it is because of the Life Force and the family books."

"You mean the Book of Damnation," Tyler turned in his seat.

"Maybe we should connect the Covenant before you tell them," Gorman handed me the Putnam family book.

"Why?" Pogue asked. "Lil Bit, what's going on?"

"To answer your question Tyler, yes and no. Gramp and Pogue let me start from the beginning. When I woke up this morning something keep playing over and over. The book I have had a page torn out. My first night here I went to see Chase. He had a book that told stories of the Putnam line. When I looked at my book this morning, it was three times its normal size. I looked through it and my book and Chase's book were combined into one. In the back of the book between the cover and the back flap was a piece of paper. It was a portion of the Splitting of Power spell." I took a breath. "It got me thinking. Why was there only a portion of the spell? I noticed the last written entry was in 1692. The Covenant has been incomplete since 1692. That was during the Damnation. I came here and found a book that talked about Claim of Power."

"What's that?" Sarah asked. She was sitting with head on Caleb's shoulder.

"When the guys first took their seats," I gestured to the seats the guys were sitting on. "It means claiming your birth right which they did after Tyler turned thirteen, I'm guessing." The guys all nodded yes. "Figures Gramps would want you to wait until you all turned thirteen." I turned and smiled at Gramps. "The book about Claim of Power talked about the five families. I realized if there is a book pertaining to the Putnam family, than there should be a book for each family. The family books recorded the births and deaths just as the Book did during the Damnation. Once all the books were together the Coven Book appeared alongside the Book of Damnation. Inside the Coven we found some very old stories in the book." I held up the leather bound book. The cover showed a pentagram just as the Book of Damnation but there were ten pentagrams instead of just one.

"I've never heard of these family books before," Caleb walked over to look at the Coven book. "Is this older than the Book of Damnation?" Pogue was leaning against the wall.

"Yes it is. But even this book doesn't tell how the power came to us," I walked around and handed the family books to the guys.

"Why didn't we know about these books?" Pogue asked. He didn't open his book.

"After reading the Simms book, they were hidden after the last girl born into the Covenant died. The families wanted to protect each family line. They tore the Splitting Spell into five parts. Each family was given a piece. They didn't want to destroy the spell in case a future Covenant could perform the spell safely. What they didn't know was they only had a portion of the spell," Gorman explained.

"Who were they protecting the books from?" Tyler asked. He moved to the edge of his seat.

"Me," I answered with a nervous smile. All four boys looked at me. "Actually they were hiding them from the Putnam line. The old stories we told you we found were about the Putnam family. Not all the stories but a few talking about the safety of the family books. It seems Matthew Putnam, who is John Putnam's father had a sister named Joy. Matthew's father Ezekiel performed the Splitting Spell against the Covenant's wishes a few days after Joy's eighteenth birthday. Instead of splitting the power from Joy, they split the power in half. The power also started to wear down her mind as well as her body. It lifted the curse but it slowly started to kill her. When she died, the curse returned to the males." Pogue walked over to me.

"You're not a Putnam," Pogue whispered. I bit my bottom lip and looked at the floor. He lifted my chin and rubbed his thumb over my lip. "That's very distracting." He kissed me. "You may have the same DNA as Chase, but you are nothing like him. You also have Simms DNA and you are the best person I know."

"Thanks Pogo," I caressed his cheek and gave him a kiss.

"Where did you get the books Baby Girl?" Reid asked. He was looking through his family book.

"After the Putnam book appeared and I read a few of the pages I summoned the Book of Damnation. It didn't click at first but I realized David left me the portion pertaining to the girls born into the Covenant," I said. "He wanted me curious enough to ask him what it was about, but unfortunately for him; I wanted nothing to do with him. The more I read the Putnam book I figured if I could summon the book then I should be able to summon the family books."

"What do you mean summon the books?" Tyler was looking at the family book in his hand.

I smiled and felt my power. I concentrated on the Simms book and it disappeared from Tyler's hand and appeared in mine. Tyler looked at his empty hands.

"That's what you were doing when I went to answer the call from Reid?" Pogue asked. He looked mad.

"Yes," I answered. I couldn't figure out why he was mad.

"What if Chase had one of the family books? He could have come after you," Pogue said. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"There's no way Chase could have gotten to the family books," I snapped. I had my hands on my hips. I could see Tyler and Caleb getting up from their seats.

"My money's on Baby Girl," Reid said. He was leaning back smiling.

"Gentlemen please take a seat and allow Samantha to explain," Gorman's voice was full of authority.

"I agree. We need to know everything," Sarah said. She gave me an encouraging smile. I took a deep breath.

"When did your book and Chase's combine?" Reid asked curiously.

"When I fought him at Putnam Barn," Caleb answered. I nodded.

"I think when Chase vanished the night he fought Caleb the Putnam book was put back together. When I summoned my book, I noticed it was a combination of mine and Chase's book. When I was looking at the Book of Damnation I summoned my book, the Garwin Book appeared a few seconds later," I summoned the Garwin Book from Reid's hands. It appeared in mine. I gave Reid a smile.

"Hey," Reid shouted. "You could just ask for it." He had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Bubba," I laughed. "The Simms Book was easy to locate and summon, because I am a Simms." Tyler smiled.

"Why did the Garwin Book appear first?" Pogue asked.

"Jealous?" Reid asked chuckling.

Pogue gave Reid a small smile. "You wish, Bubba. She's my girl."

"Reid is the protector. The book just follows," I said. "The Danvers Book came next, because I should have been one." I summoned the Danvers Book and it appeared on top of the Garwin Book.

"You are one to me," Caleb said with a smile. I smiled too.

"Since I'm in love with a Parry, the book came to me soon after the Danvers. But the one thing I learned was the books can only be summoned by a girl of the Covenant." I turned to Reid. "Bubba please stop, it won't go to you." Reid stuck his tongue out at me. Pogue handed me the Parry Book.

"Why is it only a girl?" Tyler asked. He leaned back in his seat.

"The spell," I said. "The whole reason to hide the books was to protect the girls that would eventually be born into the Covenant. That was also the reason they didn't destroy the spell. They knew one day a girl would be born, who would figure out the spell." I pointed to myself. "I learned a lot from Gramp and the family books. It's not just any girl born into the Covenant that can summon the family books. The girl must be connected to all five families. This also leads to another story of how the Splitting Spell is entwined with the Coven Book."

"Wait, back up a minute," Reid was scratching his head. "What do you mean the girl must be connected to the five families?"

"Yeah, I'm confused on that one too," Tyler said.

"Same here," Caleb added.

"Me too," Pogue said.

"Really," Sarah grumbled looking at all four guys. "Wow! I'm not part of the Covenant, but even I know what Sam is talking about." I looked at the guys and shook my head.

"I'll explain. I don't want you guys to think too much," I laughed. "I am a Putnam and a Simms by blood. I should have been a Danvers. I'm in love with a Parry. My protector is a Garwin. I am connected to all of you either by blood or by choice. That doesn't happen often. You guys are brothers by choice. You support each other because of the power but you guys chose to be brothers. Even if my mom had the connections to the Elders, she was missing one part." I took a breath. "She is only blood to one line, where I am blood to two lines. That was one of the reasons the Splitting Spell didn't work. The second reason was the males in the Covenant performed the spell."

"How did you figure all that out?" Caleb asked. He was sitting on the edge of his seat. Actually they all were except Pogue who was standing a few feet away from me.

"There is an inscription on the back of the Families Books," I held up the back of the books. "If anyone would have used the words nothing would happen."

"Because only a girl can say the words," Reid said sarcastically. I gave him a dirty look. "I'm just saying you get all the cool powers and stuff."

"Jealous?" Pogue said laughing.

"Fuck yeah," Reid grumbled. Gorman shifted in his seat as he looked at Reid. "Sorry."

"Thank you," Gorman said with a smile. "I told you boys, Samantha is special."

"The words on the back of the books spell out The Five Families Are Connected. The Coven Book appeared and opened to the Splitting Spell. It's very precise on who can execute the spell." I opened the Coven Book and the pages started to turn until it came to the Splitting Spell. "Only a girl with two or more bloodlines may Claim of Power. Only that girl may perform the Splitting Spell, if she has all five families connected through her."

"Why was the curse even put on us in the first place?" Tyler was rubbing his neck.

"Does that book talk about the curse?" Sarah asked. She was leaning forward trying to look at the book.

"Yeah I found out why the curse was placed on the males of the Covenant. Before the families came here, they were part of a large Coven that was broken into ten Covenants. Jacob and Laura Miller had two kids, Daniel and Eve. They were twins. Laura was part of the Becker family, which made Eve and Daniel part of two families. When Daniel and Eve were about to turn thirteen, Laura felt that Eve should be the one to Claim of Power. When the Elders refused, Laura decided to put a spell on the Covenant. It was meant to limit their power, but she used a portion of a dark spell. When you use dark power, it requires you to give power back."

"Did she know this before she cast the spell?" Pogue was seating down.

"Yes and no. She knew you had to give back something but she didn't know that you can't choose want you give back. Laura cast the spell on Daniel and Eve's thirteen birthday. When Able Becker, who was twenty-four, died four months later, Laura knew something went wrong. She went to the Coven Book and it opened to the Splitting Spell. The spell wasn't in the book until she cast the spell," I gave the book to Caleb. Once he had it the book closed. His eyes went black but nothing happen. "You can't summon it."

"Why didn't they just have that Eve chick perform the Splitting Spell?" Reid asked irritated.

"If she cast the spell on her Covenant, why are we cursed?" Tyler asked. He looked around the room until he got to me. Pogue walked over to me. He held my face between his hands.

"I know there is something you're not telling me," Pogue accused. His eyes were searching my face. "I need you to tell me babe. You need to tell us." He kissed me lightly on the lips. I looked at my feet.

"You might not like it," I said in a low voice. He lifted my chin but I refuse to look into his eyes. He took a couple of steps back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sam, please tell us what's going on," Sarah was standing next to Caleb.

"You don't have to do everything alone. We're here to help," Caleb said.

"Damn it Samantha. I know you're not telling us everything. Tell me, I have a right to know," Pogue took a step towards me. He grabbed me by the shoulders. "If it affects you, then it affects me." He grabbed my hands and placed one on my chest and the other on his chest. "Can you feel that? Our heart beats as one."

"Give them a moment," Gorman ordered. Reid walked to the bookshelf. Sarah and Caleb were talking to Tyler.

I knew Pogue was right. It was the life force. I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes, I could see the pain and hurt. There was a hint of anger. I could feel it, especially when he called me by my name. He and Reid were a like in that area. I know I have to tell him and the guys but I didn't want to tell them everything. Blocking any part of me from Pogue would be wrong, even if I wanted to protect all of them. I grabbed his face and kissed him. At first he hesitated but then wrapped his arms around me. The kiss was sweet. His lips were gentle and soft. I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered caressing his cheek. "I know you hate being left in the dark when it comes to me. But if the roles were reversed you would do everything you could to protect me." He rested his forehead against mine and sighed.

"Your right, I would," Pogue relaxed his hold on me. I didn't realize he was holding me so tight. "I need to know though." I nodded and took a deep breath. I moved so I was facing the guys.

"Guys, there are some things you need to know," I said. Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Sarah sat down. Gorman was still in his chair. "Laura had Eve performed the Splitting Spell. It didn't work. Remember when I said that if you use dark power you have to give something back," I looked at all of them as they nodded. "The price was Eve's life. When Laura cast the spell she didn't realize that the Covenants were connected. The spell cursed all ten Covenants. They tried again with a girl from a different Covenant, but they were unsuccessful. The Coven book disappeared. It would only appear for the right person."

"You're that person," Tyler didn't look too happy.

"I'm not saying I will perform the spell but I want Claim of Power. If there is a remote chance we figure out how to split the power without endangering me, I want to make sure Chase doesn't get to claim it. The Claim of Power and Splitting of Power need the approval of the Covenant. I can't do either without you guys," I said. Pogue was holding my hand.

"Does this involve Gabby too?" Caleb asked. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes it could affect her," I answered. Caleb's face changed from concern to fear.

"You're not doing it. I won't allow it," Caleb was on his feet.

"Let me finish explaining," I begged Caleb. I knew he was going to give me a hard time.

"No, it doesn't matter. You're not doing it," Caleb yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I agree with Caleb, Baby Girl," Tyler was on his feet too. I looked at Reid and Pogue.

"Finish explaining," Reid said. He gestured for me to continue. Tyler threw Reid a dirty look.

"I want to hear it Lil Bit," Pogue gave me a small smile. Caleb glared at Pogue.

"Me too," Sarah said. Caleb looked at Sarah in shock.

"We have to know everything," Reid snapped. He held up his hand as Tyler and Caleb started to protest. "I'm not saying I agree to this, but we need to know everything. Not just bits and pieces of information."

Tyler looked at me for a few seconds before nodding yes. Caleb threw his hands up and sat down.

"Remember what I said about dark power. If Chase Claims the Power and performs the spell, I'm the price," I announced. Pogue squeezed my hand. Sarah put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Why are you the price?" Caleb voice shook. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Laura used her blood to bond the spell. That connects all the females in the Covenant. This might affect my mom, but I'm not sure since she doesn't have power. Gramps found something in the Coven Book regarding the Splitting Spell and non-power but the language is very old. We need time to translate it."

"How were you able to figure everything out? We've read through the books and never heard of most of this stuff," Tyler looked worried.

"If we didn't know about all this stuff, maybe Chase doesn't know either," Reid suggested.

"When Chase was attacking Caleb and Pogue he was using too much power that he tapped into Samantha's power. Anything Samantha knew about the Covenant, he got a glimpse of it. When he suppressed her memories, he also suppressed any knowledge he might have obtained," Gorman explained.

"But I got all my memories back," I mumbled. I looked at Pogue. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We need to let Lil Bit Claim her seat. If we don't …," Pogue cleared his throat. "I think you guys know where I'm going with this." I knew he couldn't say, let alone think it. I would die.

"I suggest you make your decision quickly," Gorman stood up. "Samantha can't shield both houses forever."

"I vote yes," Tyler walked over to me. He gave me a hug. "I can't even imagine anything happening to you." He let me go and stood next to me.

"If it gives me another chance to knock Chase on his ass," Reid smirked as his eyes flashed fire before turning black. "I vote yes." His eyes changed back to blue.

"What are the consequences of Sam claiming the seat?" Sarah was still sitting down.

"You feel the power of your family line pass through you," Gorman replied. "Samantha would feel the Simms and Putnam line but she would also feel the female line."

"Does it hurt?" I asked Pogue. He caressed my cheek.

"No, it doesn't," he was looking into my eyes. "Tell me babe. I know you're worried about something."

"I'm worried about the female line," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. I was looking at Caleb.

"I'll agree to Sam claiming the power but I won't agree to the Splitting Spell," Caleb stated. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Everyone please take your seats," Gorman gestured to the seats. "Miss Wenham please stand by the stairs." Sarah gave Caleb a kiss and walked over to the stairs. Tyler, Reid and Caleb took their seats.

"Everything will be fine," Pogue whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent a shiver down my back. "By the way, you're staying at my place tonight." I looked up to see a glint of mischief in his eye. "Don't even think of arguing with me Lil Bit."

"That won't be a problem," I whispered. My heart skipped a beat. He gave me a quick kiss and took his seat. I tried to hide my smile but it was no use. Reid leaned over to me.

"Looks like Pogue did something to give you that goofy smile," Reid whispered.

"Maybe," I winked at Reid and I turned to face Gorman.

"If you children are done," Gorman was looking at me and Reid.

"Sorry Gramps," I apologized.

"Are we using the same words as last time?" Tyler asked. He was shifting around his seat.

"Yes, but with a few added words," Gorman said. "Once you finish, I need everyone to stay seated no matter what might happen."

"Caleb, please stop yelling at me," I pleaded as I rubbed my temples.

"I didn't say anything," Caleb threw his hands up. "Wait, are you reading my mind?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"No," I snapped. "But I can hear you yelling, 'If you get hurt, I will never let you live it down'."

"Caleb, I can't believe you would say that," Sarah yelled from the stairs. "You know she's right about claiming the power before Chase."

"Sorry," Caleb murmured. "Let's get this over with."

"Repeat after me, Families come together as one, all five are now one," Gorman recited.

All five of us repeated Gramps. It was quiet until a low whistle rang in my ears. I looked around and noticed the guys; their eyes flashed fire and then went completely black. My body started to tingle in my toes. I could feel the tingle move up my body, moving past my knees, slowly moving over my hips and stomach. I could feel my heart beat faster as the tingle moved past my chest. My fingers, hands and arms were tingling but it was strong. It finally went up my neck and head. The tingling felt more like something was crawling all over me.

My head fell back as my mouth opened. I could see red light shooting out of my mouth. I tried to make a sound but nothing would come out. It was completely silent. I started to float up out of my seat. I finally had control of my head. I looked at my arms, they began to float up and out. Purple light was illuminating out of my right palm and blue light was illuminating out of my left palm. My right foot had green light shooting out of it and yellow light was shooting out of my left foot. I felt like a bizarre rainbow without the rain. The lights felt warm and relaxing.

The guys were still seating and not moving. I started to panic. What if something went wrong? It would by my fault. The Claim of Power was only meant for the males of the Covenant. How could I be so stupid and selfish? I tried to move my arms but they won't budge. My legs felt like concrete. The only part of my body I could move was my head. I opened my mouth but nothing, no sound, nothing. My heart was ready to burst out of my chest.

"_Don't fight it. It's almost over," a voice said._

"_Who are you? How are you in my head?" My mind was blocked until I heard Caleb but I went to blocking everything out._

"_I'm part of you," the voice was a female. I was sure of that but I didn't recognize it._

"_You still didn't answer my question," I pointed out._

"_I'm Joy, I was the second girl born into the Putnam line," Joy sounded cautious. _

"_Joy, I'm sorry that you weren't given a chance to live a full life. I know what happen to you," I could feel the tingle returning to my head. _

"_Sam, it's ok, I wasn't the one. But you are," she sounded happy. "I don't have much time, but if you look in the Putnam book there is a small incision on the binder, the Splitting Spell's inside."_

"_We have the Splitting Spell. Besides I looked at the Putman book over and over. I've never seen anything," I said. The tingle traveled down my neck._

"_No Sam you have a spell that will kill you. John found the family books and replaced the spell. He didn't want anyone free from the curse if he couldn't be."_

"_Why is our line so evil?" I asked. Chase was just as bad. He didn't care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted._

"_Sam, I wasn't evil and my brother Matthew wasn't at first. When I died he changed. I hate that he became so…" Joy's voice trailed off. It sounded like she was crying. The tingling was going down my chest._

"_Joy, I'm sorry about your brother," I said._

"_Thank you," she said. Her voice was fading a bit. "Sam we are running out of time. When you find the spell, please you must not read it out loud. You have to be the only one."_

"_Why? I thought the spell would free the guys from the curse," I was confused. The tingling was going down my stomach to my hips._

"_It will," Joy's voice was fading. I started to panic. _

"_Please don't go Joy. I don't understand." The tingling was moving down my thighs._

"_The spell will only work if you are the only one," her voice was barely a whisper. _

"_How do I know I can trust you?" I realized this might be a trick. I won't let anyone harm my family. The tingling was going down my legs to my feet._

"_Gorman knows," I barely heard her last words. The tingling stopped. I looked around; I was still in the air._

"Sam," Pogue yelled. I came down on my seat landing on my right hip.

"Ahh, that's going to leave a mark," I cried. I rubbed my right hip but it hurt when I touched it. Tyler and Caleb were kneeling in front of me. Pogue was standing behind them.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked grabbing my left hand. Caleb moved my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, just a little sore," I gave them both a smile. "Caleb I'm fine, don't worry. You too Baby Boy."

"Are you reading our minds?" Caleb asked smiling. Tyler stood and took a step back.

"No, I can see it in both of your eyes," I chuckled. Caleb stood up and held out his hand for me. Tyler finally smiled. Reid pushed past them and picked me up. He sent me down on his lap.

"Really Reid," Sarah exclaimed.

"What?" Reid asked with a smirk. "Princess that was some light show you had going on."

"Thanks," I said. I looked at Pogue, who was smiling.

"It got me thinking," Reid was tapping his chin. "If Claim of Power," he looked at Pogue and then at me, "got you to light up, I could only imagine the light show you put on during sex."

"Reid!" Caleb and Tyler both yelled. Sarah held Caleb by the arm. Tyler stepped forward and hit Reid in the back of the head. I could feel my whole face turn red. Pogue picked me up.

"You will never know," Pogue was looking at Reid. "Thanks Baby Boy." He walked over to his seat and sat down with me on his lap.

"So Pogue what does the light show...," Reid started to say but he was cut off.

"I'd stop if I were you Mr. Garwin," Gorman was seating down. "Samantha you realize that you are the one who can free the boys from the curse."

"Yeah after the tingling started I kind of knew," I moved closer to Pogue. He was rubbing my hip.

"Yeah the tingling was new," Tyler took a seat and leaned forward. "Why did my sister have lights shooting out of her?"

"The five lights represent the five family's connection to Samantha. She is connected to all of you," Gorman was explaining. "The tingling sensation was the completion of the Covenant."

"I also heard a voice in my head," I said. Pogue tighten his hold on me. I looked at Pogue but he was looking at Caleb. I turned his face towards me. "Babe please, do not jump to conclusions. Let me explain," I whispered. I caressed his cheek. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"What did the voice say?" Tyler asked. He looked worried. Reid, Caleb and Sarah had the same look. Caleb pulled Sarah closer to him.

"She said the spell we found in the family books was a fake," I could feel Pogue's muscles in his arms flex. "It seems dear old Grandpa John felt if he had to suffer so did everyone else. She said the spell we found would kill me. She did tell me where to find the real spell and I need to be the only one."

"I knew the Putnam line was bad but I didn't realize how selfish they could be," Reid was seating down. He looked at me. "Sorry Baby Girl, you know I don't lump you into that family."

"I know but it doesn't change the fact that I am part Putnam. It makes me wonder if Chase ever had a chance," I leaned my head against Pogue's shoulder.

"Sam, he had a choice," Caleb said. "We all have a choice, good or bad, it's up to us. You're not anything like him. You chose not to use and you chose good instead of bad. Hell even Reid makes a choice to stay good."

"Thanks Golden Boy," Reid smirked. Sarah and Tyler laughed.

"You're welcome Bubba," Caleb chuckled.

"How do we know this voice wasn't a trick?" Pogue asked. He looked at me with concern.

"Her name was Joy. She was the second girl born into the Putnam line. She said to ask Gramp," I looked at Gorman. He looked away for a moment and then turned to look at me.

"Joy and I were betrothed," Gorman cleared her throat. "I grew up with Matthew and the rest of the Covenant." He looked at Caleb. "Your great, great, well I'm sure you know it's a lot of greats, grandfather Cain Danvers and I were best friends. When I began to court Joy her father didn't approve but we didn't care. We loved each other. When Ezekiel, Joy's father forbid us from seeing each other, Cain pretended to court Joy. We made plans to run away. Cain and Matthew decided to help us. We decided to leave after Joy ascended. Joy and I made plans to meet behind the Danvers house. She never showed up. Matthew and Cain searched for her but they didn't find her. The next morning Joy came to me and explained what happen. Her father performed the spell."

"Gramp I am so sorry," I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. I noticed Sarah wiping away her tears. Gorman waved his hand and a tissue box appeared in front of me and Sarah.

"I was with her when she started to deteriorate. I couldn't leave her," Gorman shifted in his chair. "After she died, Matthew changed. He started to use for everything. The Covenant couldn't control him. The Guardian they had was killed trying to stop Matthew from fighting with the workers. Cain and his father approached me with becoming the new Guardian. I already knew about the Covenant, so it made sense."

"That explains why Sam said you remind her of a grandfather. You would have been if Ezekiel hadn't interfered between you and Joy," Caleb ran his hand through his hair.

"I need to thank Chase," I said smiling. Everyone turned and looked at me as if I was crazy. "If he hadn't insisted I come to Ipswich I wouldn't have met all of you, my family."

"That's true," Sarah said. "Sam really is part of all your lives."

"I'm going to head upstairs and work on the translation for the Splitting and non-power spell," Gorman got up carrying the Coven Book. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. "Pogue make sure Samantha gets some rest."

"Later Gramp," I said. There were tears in my eyes. Gorman pinched my cheek. He walked up the stairs.

"I never knew that was how Gorman became the Guardian. That explains why he has always looked out for Caleb," Reid had a look of understanding on his face.

"He looks out for all of us," Caleb snapped. "He cares about us."

"Caleb we're not complaining man. We just understand now. Cain and Gorman were best friends. It must have been hard for Gorman to see all his friends die but yet he still lived on. It makes us appreciate the sacrifice he has made for all of us," Tyler explained.

"Babe, their right," Sarah was holding Caleb's face. "I know you've been dealt a lot of information, but it's been good information. Gabby thinks of you as a son and Sam thinks of you as her brother. Gorman's been like a father to you. Now you know that Gorman has been watching out for you not because he had to but because he wanted to."

"Thanks," Caleb kissed Sarah. I'm so glad my brother has Sarah to balance him out. He takes being the oldest seriously. Sarah brings out his fun side.

"What time do your parents leave Baby Girl?" Reid asked. I looked at my watch.

"Crap," I said. I sat up. "They leave an hour for the airport. I need to get home."

"I'll drive you home," Pogue got up with me in his arms.

"Sam why don't you teleport you and Pogue to the house. Sarah can drive your car to the house," Caleb suggested. The guys gave him a weird look. "Yeah I know, but it's not like Sam uses all the time."

"We'll see you guys at the house," Pogue pulled out my car keys and tossed them to Caleb. I summoned the family books and they landed on my lap. My eyes flashed lavender and we were standing in my room. Pogue put me on the bed and sat down next to me.

"I can't believe everything we found out," I said. I waved my hand and the books disappeared. "Thanks for not trying to stop me when we started looking for all the books and stuff." Pogue got up and pulled me into his arms. He moved my hair away from my face.

"You are one smart girl," Pogue leaned down and kissed me. His lips were gentle. His tongue slowly massaged mine. His hands were in my hair and my hands were under his shirt. I followed the contours of his muscles on his stomach and then I let them slid around to his back. His lips found their way to my jawline and moved down to my neck. Someone cleared their throat. We pulled a part to see my mom trying to hide a smile.

"I came up to leave your laundry," my mom held up a basket of clothes. "I miss doing this for you, so I thought I would do it before your father and I left."

"Thanks mom," I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Mrs. Melina," Pogue looked embarrassed. "I um….I think I'll head downstairs." Pogue headed for the door.

"Pogue," my mom stopped him before he left. "Michael wants to talk to you. I believe he is in the kitchen." Pogue nodded and walked out of my room.

"Are you and dad packed?" I went to the basket and began to put my clothes away.

"Yes we are. We are actually going to leave in about twenty minutes. We are going to have dinner with the other parents before we leave," my mom went to my dresser and put my socks and tank tops away. "I like Pogue. I think you two look great together."

"But," I said looking at her from the corner of my eye. I was in the closet hanging clothes.

"There is no but," she was standing at the doorway of the closet. "Your father and I talked and we both love the fact that Pogue and the other boy's lookout for you. We trust you and know you have a good head on your shoulders."

"I feel like this is a trick," I finished putting my clothes away.

"Not a trick just a little untraditional," she walked over to my bed and sat down. She patted the spot next to her. I looked at her skeptically but I sat next to her. "We know we can't control what you do out here. We trust you to make the right decisions. But we know there might be things you will do that we might not like."

"Mom, I don't understand what you mean," I was confused.

"Your dad is going to tell Pogue that if you stay at his place, we are okay with it," she tapped my chin. I didn't realize my mouth was open. I closed my mouth and was a little speechless.

"Why?"

"If you're with Pogue then we know you're safe," she was laughing at my expression. "Sam don't look so shocked. We aren't saying go and have sex. We are just saying it's okay to stay at your boyfriend's house."

"Okay," I was still shocked that my parents were okay with the idea of me staying at Pogue's.

"Aren't you going to pack a bag?" my mom asked.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"I'm your mother," my mom shrugged. I walked into my closet and packed a bag.

"You're really okay with this?" I said lifting the bag.

"Yes, I am. Pogue is a good kid and so are you. Come on let's get downstairs. Your dad's been waiting for you guys to get back," my mom got up and walked to the door. I followed her down the hall. I hooked my arm through hers.

"Are you still coming out for Thanksgiving?" I asked. We came down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. We could hear people laughing. I left my bag by the table next to the front door.

"Mom do you have to tell those stories," Tyler was complaining. "No one cares that Reid and I use to take a bath together. We were like one or two."

"That is not why we are laughing," Caleb said wiping his eyes. Sarah was holding her side.

"It's not that funny," Reid said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's so funny?" I asked. My Tia and Tio had their arms around each other.

"Tyler and Reid used to make their own whirlpool when they would take a bath," Sarah could barely talk. I tried not to laugh. I threw my arms around Reid.

"It's okay Bubba," I said hugging him. My mom was hugging Tyler.

"It's okay Tyler," my mom said. "I think it's a cute story." Pogue and my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Sammy Bear," my dad said. I walked into my dad's open arms. He engulfed me into a bear hug.

"Daddy," I said. I could feel the tears waiting to fall. "I'm going to miss you. Thanksgiving is too far away."

"We will be back before you know it," my dad pulled away and wiped my tears. "Don't cry Sammy Bear." I nodded and looked away.

"A penny for your thoughts," my mom said.

"A nickel for your kiss," my dad said.

"A dime if you tell me that you love me," I said. My parents looked at me. "I learned a lot of things this weekend. It's just a lot to take in."

"I know baby, but you got a lot of great things," my dad said. He gestured around the room.

"I know," I wiped away my tears.

"What was that whole penny and dime thing?" Reid asked.

"It's something we say to each other," my mom said.

"I think it's time to head out Gabby," Tio said. He got up and headed down the hall.

"I'll call you when we land," my mom said as she gave me a hug. I gave her a tight hug. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom," I said. "Be careful." We pulled a part. She walked over to Reid and gave him a hug. My dad wrapped me into a big hug.

"I love you Sammy Bear. I will see you in a few weeks. I promise," my dad said. I pulled away and wiped away more tears.

"I love you too daddy. I can't believe how much I am crying. I didn't cry this much when I left," I chuckled as I wiped at my eyes. Pogue walked over and handed me a tissue. "Thanks."

"Pogue remember what I said. Take care of my girl," my dad said. My dad shook Pogue's hand.

"Don't worry sir, I remember and I will definitely take care of her," Pogue put his arm around my shoulders.

My parents finished saying good bye to everyone. My Tia and Tio were driving them to the airport after dinner with the other parents. Reid suggested we watch a movie before heading back to the dorms.

"You are going home with me tonight," Pogue whispered in my ear. I was sitting on his lap. I looked up at him and smiled.

"How long do we have to wait until we can leave?" I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. He pulled me closer and kissed my jawline until he got to my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe and then trailed kisses down my jawline to my lips. I sat up and deepen the kiss. I had my hands in his hair. He had one arm wrapped around my back and the other around my hips.

"Seriously do you have to do that in front of me?" Tyler said. Pogue and I pulled a part and turned to look at Tyler. He had his hands covering his face.

"I agree," Caleb was making a face. "That's my baby sister man, can't you control yourself." Sarah was giggling.

"We don't have to wait," Pogue whispered in my ear. He got up with me in his arms. We walked out of the family room and headed down the hall.

"Hey, where are you two off to in such a hurry?" Reid yelled.

"We're going to watch a light show," Pogue yelled.

* * *

**A/N Thank you once again for your reviews and messages. I'm sorry it took so long to update.**


	19. Chapter 19

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"When is the pizza getting here?" Pogue asked as he looked for his keys.

"Thirty minutes or so," I laughed. "Are you starving Pogo?" I tickled his right side. He turned around and kissed me.

"Not for food," he whispered. His husky voice was in my ear. I bit my bottom lip.

Pogue turned and opened the door to his apartment. The scent of lavender was in the air. I looked at Pogue and smiled. My mom was here at some point. It was most likely after I put the spell on the wedding rings. Aunt Beatrice must have been with my mom, because my mom doesn't know where Pogue lives or have a key. We walked into the apartment. There were flowers on the coffee table with an envelope. I dropped my bag by the hall closet. It's kind of weird having the parents know I'm staying the night with my boyfriend.

"I've never heard of a burglar breaking in and cleaning an apartment," Pogue laughed. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the envelope. "It has our names on the front. It looks like my mom's handwriting." I looked around him to see the envelope.

"It is," I said. Pogue looked at me. "The lavender smell is my mom. I know she doesn't have a key to your place, which only leaves your mom." He handed me the envelope and went to lock the door. I opened the envelope and pulled out two notes. I opened them and there was one for each of us.

"Pogue there's a note for you and me," I said turning to hand him the note. He shook his head no and sat down on the couch. "Okay, I'll read mine first."

_Sam,_

_There are basic toiletries in the bathroom for you in the cabinet. I think I got everything. __There are snacks and beverages for you both. I promise I won't take my ring off and neither will your father. Tell Pogue I hired a maid to come in twice a week and she will also do the grocery shopping on Wednesday. Just leave a list of the things you guys need. Be safe and take care of each other. Try not to give your brothers a hard time. Tyler and Caleb love you and only want the best for you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"She knows me so well," I said laughing. "I'm not that bad. Do you want me to read yours?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "If she is going to chew me out, it won't sound as bad if it's your voice." He took off his jacket and threw in on the recliner. I pulled my jacket off too and threw it on top of his.

_Pogue,_

_Gabby and I stocked the fridge and cupboards. I can't believe you had nothing in the house to eat or drink._

Pogue came up behind me and moved my hair to the side. He began kissing my neck.

_Pogue I know you live alone, but sweetie what if you had a guest? I did your laundry and put it away. I also bagged Kate's clothes. They are in the closet. Please return them before Sam finds them. _

"Shit, I forgot about Kate's stuff being here. I haven't been here for almost three weeks," he grumbled.

_Also, your father hired a locksmith to change the locks on Tuesday around four. Please be home to meet the guy. I will see you and Sam soon. Take care of each other. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Why don't you call Kate and see if it's okay to drop off her stuff before class tomorrow?" I suggested. I put the notes back into the envelope.

"I have something better in mind," he whispered in my ear.

He spun me around and captured my lips with his. His tongue invaded my mouth and began to explore. He moved one hand to the back of my neck and the other made its way to the small of my back. My hands were pressed against his chest. I moved my hands up and over his chest. The feel of his rock hard chest made my heart beat a little faster. I rested my hands on his broad shoulders.

He kissed my jaw line all the way to my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe. I squeezed his shoulders. He moved his hand from the back of my neck down my body to the small of my back. He gently kissed along my jaw line. He slowly moved his hands down and let them follow the curve of my butt. He squeezed my butt just enough to make me gasp. He quickly covered my mouth with his. He cupped my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my arms around his neck.

He walked down the hallway as he continued to kiss me. I pulled myself up so I could deepen the kiss. My hands were in his hair. I kissed him along his jaw line and began to nibble on his ear. He stopped walking and pinned me against the wall with his body. He moaned my name which caused a shiver to run down my spine. His hands were in my hair and his kisses were intoxicating. He sucked on my bottom lip. I pulled him closer as his lips made their way down my neck. We were both breathing hard.

I slid my hands down his chest and abs. I pulled his shirt up and slid my hands underneath. I followed the contours of his abs. They felt so good under my hands. I couldn't get enough. I pulled his shirt past his chest. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it. I kissed his neck and trailed kisses down his chest. I could hear a grumble in his chest. I moved my lips to his neck and could feel the grumble move through his throat and a low growl came out of his mouth. I nibbled on his bottom lip.

He grabbed the bottom of my blouse and pulled it up. I kissed him and let my tongue slowly massage his. He undid two buttons and growled. He kissed my neck and I could hear buttons hitting the floor and wall. He slowly pulled the blouse away from my left shoulder and kissed it. He trailed kisses along my collarbone and slowly pulled my blouse away from my right shoulder. He kissed my shoulder and made a slow lazy circle with his tongue. He threw the blouse over his head. He kissed the top of my breasts. I arched my back as he continued to kiss my chest. His lips felt wonderful on my skin. He kissed my neck as his hands cupped my breasts. His finger traced the edge of my lace bra.

My hands were in his hair and I pulled his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and walked into his room. I kicked off my shoes and felt him kick off his shoes too. He gently laid me on the bed. He was hovering over me. I scooted up the bed as he crawled above me. I could feel the heat radiating from his body. He kissed me softly at first but I could feel the hunger in his kiss slowly creep up. His kisses became more intense. My hands moved down his chest and around to his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I pulled him closer as he kissed my shoulder. I kissed his spot, where his neck and jaw line meet. I let my tongue slowly lick that spot. His hands were instantly in my hair. He was kissing me like his life depended on it.

"Damn it Lil Bit," Pogue cried as he pulled away. His forehead was on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked breathless. I was playing with his hair.

"You're supposed to say stop," he was breathing hard. I could feel his breath on my skin. "We can't do this, not now." He lifted his head and looked me in the eye.

"Stop," I whispered. I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He was kissing me back but then he pulled away.

"Please babe," he begged. "I only have so much self-control and you are slowly making me lose it." I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

"I could say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie," I giggled. I moved my hands up and down on his chest.

"Very funny Lil Bit," he chuckled. He used his elbows to support his weight. He was caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"If you don't want me, I'll understand," I said sadly. I pulled the strap of my bra down over my shoulder. I arched my back, rubbing my breast against his chest. Pogue groaned as he kissed my shoulder and got real close to my face. Our lips were barely touching.

"Trust me, I want you," he gently bit my bottom lip. "But can you honestly tell me that you're ready to take the next step." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes he was still looking at me.

"I'm sorry Pogue," I felt guilty for leading him on. "Your right, I'm not ready."

"Don't be sorry. We both got carried away," he kissed the tip of my nose. "I never want you to feel pressured. I'm not going to lie and say I never thought about having sex with you." I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "But I also don't want to do anything until you're ready."

"Thank you," I said. I didn't know when I would be ready. It could be tomorrow or next week or even next year, but I knew that it would only be Pogue that I wanted. He smiled.

There was a knock at the door. He gently put his weight on me as he got up. I could feel how much he wanted me. I could feel my cheeks turning red. He helped me up. We walked down the hall to the front door with Pogue arms wrapped around me. He was behind me, kissing my neck. I reached for my blouse but the buttons were gone. I held it up.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment," he laughed. There was another knock at the door.

"It's probably the pizza we ordered," I said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

"Hey, what am I supposed to wear?" he asked smiling.

"You look great without a shirt," I kissed his chest.

"Mmm," he put his hands on the wall holding me in place. "So do you." He kissed me. I started to lift the shirt but he stopped me. "Only I get to look at you."

"Then don't tease me," I laughed. He handed me his wallet and looked down.

"I need a cold shower." He gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my bag. "I'll put this in our room." I laughed at I walked to the door. I liked the sound of our room. I pulled my hair out the shirt and knotted the bottom of the shirt behind my back. I looked through the peephole. It was the pizza guy. I opened the door.

"Hi," I said. The guy looked a few years older than me. He was probably on a few inches taller than me. He had light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hhhello," the guy stuttered. He was staring at me, but not in a creepy way. He handed me the pizza.

"Thanks, how much?" I asked as I took the pizza. I put the pizza on the counter and walked back to the door. His cheeks were red.

"Oh um, it's a," he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. "Fifteen even," he said. He was shifting from one foot to the other. "What happen to Kate?" I looked through Pogue's wallet and found a twenty.

"Kate and Pogue broke up. Here you go," I said handing him the money. It wasn't the first time someone asked that question. I will probably get asked that for a while. "You can keep the change."

"Thanks," he said smiling. "The only reason I asked is none of the guys at work really like Kate. I mean she's pretty but she is rude and hates to tip."

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized. I know it wasn't my fault but I still felt bad. "I'm Sam Melina." I held out my hand.

"It's not your fault. I'm Chuck Peterson. Thanks for the tip," he said smiling as he shook my hand.

"You're welcome, have a nice day," I said closing the door. I locked the door. My phone was vibrating, making it look like it was dancing on the coffee table. I grabbed my phone, it was text.

***Sarah- Call me asap BP SPEAKER**

I called Sarah. It barely rang when she answered. "Sam, why weren't you answering your phone?" Sarah sounded frustrated.

"My phone was on vibrate. What's wrong?" I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Your brothers are about to head over to Pogue's place because neither one of you were answering your phones," she sounded irritated.

"Oh," I giggled. "We were a little preoccupied."

"That was the first thing they were worried about," she groaned.

"How many things were they worried about?" I asked pulling two sodas from the fridge.

"Just two, one was Pogue preoccupying you and two was Chase," she explained.

"I'm so glad my sex life ranked higher than Chase," I spit out. "Listen, tell them don't come over here. Besides nothing is going to happen, Pogue has been a complete gentleman. To be honest I'm hurt that they don't have any faith in me or trust Pogue," I sobbed.

"Don't cry Sam," Sarah said. "They are just being overbearing, controlling, over protective and nosey brothers." I could hear a door close and open. "Ok, I'm alone. What were you guys really doing?" Sarah whispered.

"Are you sure you're alone?" I asked sitting down on the couch. I opened my drink and took a sip.

"Yeah," she giggled. "I knew you would figure out that you were on speaker."

"I figured BP was brother problems and speaker was I would be on speaker." I really need to talk to Tyler and Caleb.

Sarah giggled. "Spill girlie, what were you doing?"

"We had a really great make out session but he pulled away," I could hear the sadness in my voice.

"So you weren't lying about Pogue being a gentleman," she was giggling. "He really backed off?"

"Yeah, he did," I said proudly. "He knew I wasn't ready to take the next step. Pogue hasn't pressured me once." I pulled my legs up and wrapped an arm around them.

"Pogue really loves you," Sarah said. "Crap, hold on. No Sam you haven't done anything to make them not trust you. Just take a deep breath. Please stop crying."

"Is it Tyler or Caleb," I asked. I know it's a bit mean but they need to relax.

"Caleb, give me a minute please," Sarah requested. "Ok he's gone."

"You are bad," I said laughing. I looked up to see a shirtless Pogue walking towards me. The gray sweatpants he had on were riding low around his hips. "Hey I left my school bag in my room. Do you mind taking it to the dorm for me? I'll get it in the morning."

"Sure, no problem," she said. "We can all meet in the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Sounds good, later Sarah," I was smiling at Pogue.

"Later Sam," she said before hanging up.

Pogue hovered over me and shook his head. Droplets of water rained down on me. I laughed watching him shake his head. He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away he dropped down next to me.

"I take it the guys threaten to come over because we didn't answer our phones," he grabbed his drink and a slice of pizza.

"Yeah they did," I turned to look at him. "How did you know?" I grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"I noticed my phone vibrating. Sixteen missed calls and ten text messages," he said laughing. "I called Caleb and I could hear Sarah in the background, by the way nice touch on the crying. The guys feel really guilty about making you cry." He grabbed another slice of pizza.

"They should feel guilty. They don't trust us to be responsible," I said harshly. I took another bite of my pizza. I leaned against the arm of the couch and put my feet on his lap.

"They were worried something might of happen to us," he said rubbing my legs. Even though I was wearing jeans, his touch felt good. "We did attack each other," he had a huge grin on his face. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"So are you going to explain about teleporting me to your room in the hospital?" I took a sip of my drink.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked pointing to my pizza.

"Yeah, I'm just taking my time," I answered. I looked at the pizza. "You're changing the subject." I finished my soda and tossed the pizza back in the box and wiped my hands on the napkin.

"I will explain I promise," he said. He took another bite of his pizza.

"Let me get something to drink first," I stood up and walked to the fridge. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good," he said. I grabbed a water bottle and walked back to the couch. "Stop," he said holding out his hand. I stopped and made a face. "Turn around."

"What? Do I have something on me?" I asked as I slowly turned. He motioned with his finger for me to step closer. I shrugged and took a couple of steps. He stuck his finger in my jeans at the waist and pulled.

"Lil Bit you are way too skinny. These jeans use to hug your curves," he looked at my waist and then at my face. "I've noticed for the last two weeks something has been going on with you. I mean I know you're eating but there are times when you just pick at your food, which you are doing right now." He put his drink down. I sat back down put my feet on his lap again. He turned to face me. "Talk to me Lil Bit." I took a deep breath.

"I was going to tell you about Chase being my brother, even though I promised I wouldn't. I was nervous because I didn't know how you would react. Plus I was lying not to just you but to the guys and all the families. I felt horrible about not telling you guys and I felt horrible about betraying Chase." I took a breath. "Remember two weeks ago we talked about your biggest issues with Kate were you didn't trust her and she constantly lied to you," I asked. He nodded. "That was the day I was going to tell you. After we talked I couldn't tell you. It made me just as bad as Kate for keeping it from you guys."

"I wish you would have told me, but I understand why you didn't," he grabbed me at the waist and lifted me up and placed me on his lap. I was looking at my hands. "You are not Kate," he whispered. He turned my head so I was looking at him. He hazel eyes looked so beautiful.

"I wanted to tell you Pogue, really I did. Friday I finally worked up the nerve to tell you and the guys. I was in the bathroom and Kate walked in. She threatened to tell you about Chase and I stooped down to her level and brought up David Barker. I hate that I let her get to me," I let out a frustrated breath.

"Kate threaten you?" his eyes flashed fire, then black before finally going back to their normal hazel color. I grabbed his face so we were eye to eye.

"Hey don't get worked up over this," I whispered. "She knows she has lost you and this is her way of trying to cause problems."

"From now on we tell each other everything, no secrets," he pulled me close to him. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. He tighten his hold around my waist.

"If we would have grown up together, I wonder if we would have relationship problems." I said. I started to play with his hair. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I don't know and I don't think I care. We're together now and that's all that matters," he kissed my nose. I stuck out my pinkie and he hooked his pinkie with mine.

"I know you feel like your ten years old when we pinkie swear. But there is nothing wrong with being ten," I said laughing. He made a face but then smiled.

"You are the only person I will ever pinkie swear with," he kissed me. "Okay I have to make a confession before we talk about the whole teleporting thing." He had the cutest guilty look on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Well I know I told you I wouldn't go to the garage," he had a guilty look on his face. "This past week wasn't the first time." He gave me a quick kiss. "You are so beautiful." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Thanks, but don't change the subject," I said. I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"After I got out of the hospital, I went to the garage," his voice was low. "I've been working on my bike since I got out of the hospital." He looked away and played with my fingers.

"If you have been working on your bike, then how did you get the frame you showed me last week?" I was bit surprised and impressed he went to all this trouble to lie to me.

"I um yeah I had um," he was at a loss for words. "George had a frame, so I used that one." He gave me a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, but you are…" I didn't get to finish talking. Pogue began kissing me. I tried to pull away but he held me in place. I began to laugh, "Stop." He pulled away slowly.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best girlfriend in the world?" he had a goofy smile on his face.

"You Mr. Parry are very bad," I said laughing. "Have you taken your bike out?" I kissed his cheek. He buried his face in my hair.

"Yes," he said into my hair. His hot breath spread through my hair. I could feel it on my shoulder.

"Did you go with or without a helmet?" I asked pulling away from him.

"With of course," he scoffed. "I figured you would be upset about me riding my bike. I didn't want you to kill me for not wearing a helmet." He was rubbing my back, making slow lazy circles with his fingers. I took a drink of water.

"I'm glad you know me so well," I was bit smug but also disappointed. Well not completely disappointed. I'm happy he wore a helmet, but now my gift for his birthday is useless.

"Hey what is it?" he asked as he lifted my chin.

"Your birthday is Thursday and I got you a gift but now I have to exchange it," I gave him a smile. "But I think I know what to get you."

"Oh, hmm, well I borrowed the helmet from George," he said. "Did I forget to mention that?" he laughed. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"You are a brat," I was laughing.

"Thanks for the helmet," he kissed my cheek. "I'm sure I will love it."

"You do realize you're in trouble for riding your bike," I stated. He gave me a funny look.

"Why? I wore a helmet," he said. He was playing with my hair.

"You promised me that you would listen to the doctor. He told you to wait until he cleared you to ride your bike," I said smugly.

"Crap," he said. I kissed his cheek. "Technically I didn't break my promise."

"Please explain," I said laughing. "I can't wait to hear it."

"Mr. Simms said I was good to resume my normal activities," he put his finger to his chin. "I believe your Tio is a doctor and he did say I was good."

"Your right my Tio is a doctor and he did say you were good to start some of your normal activities. I know swimming is one of them," I said. "But the agreement was Dr. Keaton had to give you the okay."

"But it's my birthday," he said in a sad voice. He was almost pouting. "Are you really going to hold that against me?" I kissed him. I wanted to try and stay mad at him but I just couldn't do it.

"Fine, but next time I will hold you to your promise. Agree?" I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Agreed," he was smiling. I love his smile.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" I asked. He was running his hand up and down my thigh. The light little kisses he was leaving on my neck were very distracting.

"Reid wants to meet tomorrow at Nicky's to plan it," he said as he moved on to kissing my collarbone. He undid the knot to the shirt and slid his hand up my back. "Mmmm, your skin feels so good," his husky voice was wreaking havoc on my hormones. All I could think about was letting my hands and lips explore his body. I took a deep breath to clear my head.

"Tell me about the teleporting," I asked in a small voice. He was slowly moving his fingers up my back. It was sending chills all over my body. He laughed softly. His breath grazed across my neck.

"Okay," he moved me off his lap and got up. "Do you need another drink?" I shook my head no and grabbed a slice of pizza. I watched him walk to the fridge. He looked good walking away but even better walking towards me. I finished my pizza and took a drink of water. He sat down next to me. I turned and put my feet on his lap.

"Let me see, where to begin," he was tapping his finger against his chin. I laughed because tapping his chin reminded me of Reid. "Well the first time was when Chase attacked me. But I don't remember teleporting you."

"I think it was a combination," I said after drinking some water. "Chase was using so much, he was pulling from my power. I don't think he even realized what he was doing until it was too late. That's how I ended up watching what happen with Sarah, Caleb, Kate and you. But you were the only one who could hear and talk to me. Chase didn't even acknowledge me."

"I was worried and anger when Caleb told me about Kate being in the hospital. I took off racing to get to her and Chase attacked. Then your face," he cupped my cheek and ran his thumb over my lips, "was the only thing I could see. I was afraid Chase would know how important you were to me and go after you. I remember closing my eyes and when I opened them, you were there with your head on my chest. As hurt as I was, I remember your hair smelled really good but I couldn't figure out the scent."

"Honeysuckle," I whispered. He smiled and gently placed his lips on mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. Even though Pogue is a big guy with a muscular build, he's surprisingly gentle. I opened my eyes to see his hazel eyes looking at me. My stomach did a flip. I wonder if I will ever get use to those gorgeous eyes looking at me like I am the only person in the world.

"The first moment I saw you in the cafeteria, I knew you were the one. But I couldn't do anything because I was dating Kate. The guys kept telling me to make a move but I didn't know how you felt. After my run-in with Chase, I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore," he said. "Even if you didn't feel the same, I needed to be honest with myself."

"I tried to deny my feelings for you too. I'm not that girl who chases after someone else's boyfriend," I tilted my head. "But you did make me that girl without me knowing it."

"I know, but technically I didn't have a girlfriend. I did break up with her," he tried to sound innocent and hide the smile that was trying really hard to break through. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I just didn't get a chance to tell her at the time. I had already teleported you to my room. Besides when you thought it was a dream you didn't have to fight your feelings for me. So in a way, I helped you." He smiled as it explained everything.

"Of course I didn't fight my feelings for you. I thought it was a dream," I scolded. I know I should be upset but I was actually flattered.

"If it makes you feel better I was breaking up with her with you guys walked in on us at the hospital," he scooted back but he was holding my hand. "When I saw you walk in, my whole body felt like it was going to combust if I didn't touch you."

"It felt like my body was moving towards you all on its own," I said laughing. "Even though I knew you had a girlfriend, I didn't care when I thought it was a dream. It hurt in the morning because you were gone, but I loved going to sleep in your arms."

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you," he said. "How did I end up in your room that night? Usually you were in my room."

I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, I was dreaming about you. When I woke up, there you were."

"Holding you was definitely better than a pillow," he scooted closer to me and pulled me down the couch at the same time.

"I think that was one of the best nights we had," I was smiling. "You explained my nickname, which by the way was really hot."

"That was a good night," he smirked. "Are you mad about the teleporting?"

"No, I am actually flattered," I answered.

I was looking up at him. Somehow we ended up lying down on the couch. He was supporting his weight with his elbows. I wrapped my legs around his waist. When he looked at me, it reminded me of the first time we met. Those bedroom eyes of his were hypnotizing. I felt my breath catch in my throat. He gently kissed me but then it quickly became rough but it felt really good. The taste of him was in my mouth. I quickly pulled him closer. His hands were in my hair. I moved my hands down his chest and around to his back. I slowly moved them to the small of his back. I let my fingers play with the waist band of his sweats.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Damn it," he yelled. I couldn't help the laugh that came out. He got up and grabbed his phone. "Hello." I got up laughing. He covered the phone. "It's not funny Lil Bit." I winked at him.

"Who is it?" I asked a bit curious.

"Caleb," he said. "No, thanks for the invite but I think we are staying in for the night."

"Hey," I whispered. "I'm going to take a shower." He gave me a kiss.

"No, man everything's cool. Lil Bit is tired after everything that's happen this weekend," he said as he looked at me. He covered the phone. "Can you give me something to put on, it's a little cold." I nodded yes. I walked towards the hall and took off my bra and tossed it to him. He smiled and shook his head. "Yeah we can meet in the morning for breakfast," he said to Caleb on the phone. I shrugged and took off the shirt. I used my left arm and hand to cover my breasts. I tossed him the shirt. His mouth was hanging opening. He groaned and quickly covered the phone. I could hear Caleb talking but I couldn't make out the words. "You are killing me babe." I laughed as I walked into the bathroom. "I a um a hit my toe on the table that's why I made a noise." I closed the door and got undressed.

I turned on the shower and let the water get warm. I looked in the cabinet and found the toiletries my mom mentioned. I got under the warm water and let it run down my hair, back and legs. It felt good to let the knots loosen. I quickly washed up and got out. I put mousse in my hair and looked for blow dryer. I couldn't find one so I used to dry my hair. I wrapped the towel around and walked into 'our' room holding my dirty clothes. I stopped when I entered the room. Pogue was sitting on the bed. He found a black wife beater to wear. He looked good in it. He had a smile on his face and was swinging my bra with his finger.

"Well you were in the shower," he said getting up from the bed. "I got a lecture from Caleb and Tyler." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I told them we are not having sex and even if we did I wouldn't tell them. Because that is one conversation I do not want to have with them, Reid maybe, only because I don't have a choice, but not Caleb and Tyler."

"I'm sorry. They are really into this whole big brother thing. I'll talk to them," I giggled. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Why are you holding your clothes?" he asked taking them out of my hand.

"They're dirty and I didn't have a bag to put them in so I can wash them later," I said. He walked to his closet and tossed them in the hamper. "Okay."

"I was surprised you did the whole striptease thing," he was running a finger down my arm.

"I feel comfortable with you. It's not like when Reid walked in on me getting dressed," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I may not be ready for sex but I am comfortable with you to be intimate."

"Good," he leaned down and kissed me. "Get changed and I'll pick out a movie for us to watch."

"Okay," I picked up my bag as he closed the door to the room. I pulled out my pajamas and quickly changed. I looked around the room. The window had ight gray curtains. The dresser and night stand were black. The bed was a queen size with a black frame and head board. The comforter and pillows were dark gray. The colors were dark but I liked it.

I opened the door and walked down the hall. The smell of popcorn filled the air. I sat down on the couch and curled up my feet. Pogue was in the kitchen. I grabbed my water and settled back to enjoy the movie.

"I thought we could watch 'The Fantastic Four', have some popcorn and relax." He put the bowl on his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Good choice," I grabbed some popcorn. "What did you mean you wouldn't have a choice in telling Reid if we had sex?" The previews were playing on the TV.

"Reid has this bizarre way of knowing when people have sex. It weird," he sounded slightly annoyed. "We even tried to trick him, but he knew." I laughed. He leaned away from me. "What?" he asked with a small smile.

"He outed one of your moments," I said with a smirk. "By the expression on your face, I'm right. But it was something that no one knew about."

"You and Reid are a lot alike, it's kind of scary," he was laughing. "How do you even know it was me?"

"Your tone and expression, pretty much gave it away," I laughed. I notice his expression changed and I didn't like it. "No, I don't want to know about the people you've been with." I held up my hands. "It really doesn't matter to me," I said. He opened his mouth but I put my hand over his mouth. He kissed my palm and then held my hand.

"You don't care?" he asked shocked. He was playing with my fingers. "Most girls want to know every detail."

"Knowing doesn't change the past," I felt bad for him. I could just imagine having this conversation with Kate. She probably tortured my Pogo endlessly. "I don't believe in cheating."

"What do you mean you don't believe in cheating?" he was looking at me but his eyes were slowly traveling down my body.

"Stop undressing me," I said laughing. I turned his face away from me. He was laughing.

"I can't help it. You have no idea how beautiful you are," he gave me a quick kiss.

"Of course you think I'm beautiful, I'm your girlfriend," I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "The reason I don't believe in cheating is after you cheat, you still want to be with your boyfriend or girlfriend. So why cheat? But that's just my opinion."

"I like your opinion," he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently pushed me on my back. He pulled away to look at me. "Thanks for staying the night."

"Thanks for inviting me," I was playing with the end of his hair. "I still can't believe my parents encouraged me to stay the night."

"Your dad and I had a long talk," he pushed my hair away from my face. "He knows that we love each other and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Is that all he said?" I know there was more to their conversation. I have a feeling it's one of those girlfriends' dad and boyfriends' talks.

"No," he said. "There was more but it was between your dad and me." He moved to the side, so his back was against the couch. I turned my head to look at him.

"Ok, I won't ask," I said. I turned to watch the movie.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear. "I know this whole relationship thing is new to you, but it's new to me too. I've never had anyone that I could completely trust and be honest with me." He wrapped his arms around me.


	20. Chapter 20

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Thanks for bringing my bag Sarah," I took the bag and sat down. The cafeteria was almost empty. There were a few people in line for food and a couple of people sitting at the back tables.

"No problem," Sarah said. "Where's Pogue?" she was rotating a cup between her hands.

"He is dropping off Kate's clothes," I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I was glad I had straightened my hair.

"Poor Pogue, I hope Kate doesn't cause a scene," Sarah had a worried look on her face.

"We ran into Caleb at the dorms. He said he was dropping something off for Tyler," I said. "I asked him to go with Pogue. He should be able to keep the peace and make sure there's no blood shed."

"You're not worried that Kate will throw herself at Pogue," Sarah asked in concern. I just laughed.

"She can try all she wants. I trust Pogue, besides Caleb is with him," I looked at the door. I was hoping the guys would be here already. I'm hungry.

"So how was last night?" Sarah asked excited. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You are way too happy in the morning. Aren't you ever in a bad mood?" I scoffed.

"Not really," she said laughing.

"Well calm down, nothing happen," I laughed. "We made out and watched a movie."

"That's it," she sounded surprised. "When you guys left the house, I thought, well you know."

"We came close to it, but he knew I wasn't ready. We talked," I said as I dropped my voice to a whisper. "He explained the teleporting and I explained why I teleported him to my room."

"What?" Sarah yelled. The few people in the cafeteria turned to look at us.

"Shhh," I said waving my hands at her. "Not so loud."

"Sorry," she whispered. "When did that happen?" We both looked around to make sure no one was near us.

"That night after we went to the hospital, I was dreaming of him and he just appeared," I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face. "Last night it was so great to just cuddle and not worry about when it would end."

"Plus you know all those times it wasn't a dream," she had the same goofy smile on her face as I did on mine.

"Are you thinking of my brother?" I asked. Her face turned slightly red. We both giggled. I got up. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. Do you want one?"

"No, I already had a cup. Thanks anyways," Sarah answered.

I walked over to the drink section. There were three girls getting coffee. I poured my coffee and added cream and sugar. I went to pay but Kira was blocking my way.

"Looks like Pogue got tired of you," Kira gloated. She had her usual duo with her, Megan Smith and Ally Perkins but Jan Winters was standing behind her. That was new I don't remember seeing Jan with Kira before.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what are you talking about?" I took a sip of my coffee. I don't care for Kira. She's one of those stuck up girls who think they are better than everyone else.

"I hear Pogue spent the night with Kate. A couple of girls saw him leaving her room a few minutes ago," Kira said smugly. "How pathetic, you actually thought he wanted you."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes and walked around her. I paid for my coffee and headed to the table Sarah was sitting at. I could feel Kira and the trio following. As I took my seat I closed my eyes to find Aaron. I knew he was probably up to no good and I needed ammo against Kira. It only took a few seconds to find him. I lifted my head and smiled.

"Your boyfriend cheats on you with his ex and all you can do is smile," Kira snapped.

"What are you talking about Kira?" Sarah asked in a harsh voice. I was surprised Sarah could speak so rudely. She is always so happy and bubbly, Reid thinks it can be sickening sometimes. But I like it. Everyone needs a friend who is always upbeat.

"Not your concern public. But I'm sure Caleb is probably getting tired of you by now," Kira sneered with her hands on her hips. Her minions were smiling and snickering at Kira's comments.

"You have no idea what my brother likes, which is why he would never date you," I retorted. "Don't worry about where Pogue spent the night. You should be concerned about your boyfriend." I took a sip of my coffee. I needed to time my plan perfectly and keep Kira here for just a few moments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira looked ready to spit fire. She looked at her friends but they just shrugged their shoulders.

"I do recall seeing him in the library last Thursday with a cute brunette," I answered sweetly. "His mouth and hands looked quite busy."

"You liar," Kira hissed. "You're just saying that because Pogue's with Kate."

"Let me see if I have this correct," I couldn't help the smirk that was on my face. "If a guy is seen with a girl then that means they are hooking up." I was trying not to laugh at her absurd analogy.

"Especially if they are in a room alone or some dark place," Jan added. She smiled at Kira.

Lord give me the strength not to smack these pain in the butt girls. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasted enough time to bust Aaron and Kira's bubble. I opened my eyes and smirked.

"Your right about Pogue being at Kate's room this morning," I admitted. Kira had a triumphant smile on her face. "But he was with me," I smirked, "all night, until this morning when we arrived at school." Kira's smile started to fall. "But the person you should worry about is Aaron. He is in the janitor's closet with the same brunette just down the hall. You have about fifteen seconds according to the stories I've heard, to catch him at just the right moment. Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen." She quickly turned around and raced out of the cafeteria. Her little minions followed after her.

"That was awesome," Sarah said laughing. I was laughing too, but I did feel a bit bad for using my powers to get back at her.

"I've never seen Kira move that fast," Reid said. "Morning, Princess." He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Bubba," I said. I looked at Sarah. "Three, two, one." I pointed to the cafeteria door. There was a loud scream followed by yelling.

"Priceless," Sarah was laughing and holding her side. I was laughing too.

"Ahh, I missed something good. Didn't I?" Reid pouted. He sat down in a huff and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Bubba," I stood up and messed up his hair.

"Sam," Caleb snapped.

"Hi Big Brother," I walked over and gave him a hug. He gave me a quick squeeze. Damn it he's mad. I walked to Tyler and hugged him too. "Morning Bro," I said. I can't believe they are both mad. I walked to Pogue and he gave me a kiss. "Trust me, she deserved it," I said to all four of them. I closed my eyes as they flashed lavender to give them a quick look at what happen. I opened my eyes and turned to Sarah. "Come on Sarah, I'm starving. Pogo do you want anything?" I had my arm looped through Sarah's.

He looked at Caleb. "No, I'll get it myself Lil Bit," Pogue winked at me. Sarah and I walked to the food line.

"Sam," Caleb called. I barely used and he is having a fit.

"Let it go Caleb," Pogue said. "Now is not the time to bring it up."

"Fine," Caleb grumbled.

"Your brother is going to pop a vessel if he doesn't relax," Sarah handed me a tray. She grabbed one for herself and we made our way down the line.

"Well as his girlfriend and my best friend, it's your responsibility to take care of that for him," I grabbed some pancakes, bacon and a bottle of water.

"Trust me, he was relaxed last night," Sarah was bright red. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh. "You need to talk to him and Tyler though." Sarah paid for our food. "Maggie told me, Tyler was getting on her nerves last night. That's why she isn't here right now." She grabbed my arm. "This is Tyler were talking about. He's the sweet one. If he is getting on anyone's nerve, then you know something is wrong." We were walking to the table as Reid passed us.

"Caleb's on his period," Reid whispered. "Good luck Baby Girl." He kissed my cheek. "Come on Baby Boy, I'm hungry."

"We'll talk later," Tyler snapped as he passed me. He and Reid went to grab some food. I noticed Reid hit Tyler behind the head. You know something is wrong when Reid is hitting people behind the head. He's usually the one getting hit. We got to the table and put our trays down. I sat next to Pogue. He kissed my temple and grabbed a pancake. I laughed and so did he.

"Sam we need to talk," Caleb demanded, "now." He was sitting directly across from me.

"I mean it Caleb, leave her alone. Let it go," Pogue hissed. They were staring at each other. The tension between the two of them was thick. Sarah and I looked at each other. She motioned with her eyes for me to do something. I rolled my eyes.

"Both of you knock it off," I said looking at them. "Go get something to eat." They continued to stare at each other but it wasn't as intense. "Caleb we can talk after school," I said waving a hand in front of his face. "Tyler wants to talk too." Caleb looked at me and nodded. They both got up and walked towards the food line.

"I don't know what is going on with those two. Normally its Reid and Caleb, but never Pogue," Sarah looked confused. I had my eyes on Pogue and Caleb as they continued to the food line.

"Maybe Caleb and Tyler are mad at me because of the Kira thing," I suggested. Reid and Tyler were walking to our table.

"That can't be it," Sarah said. I looked at her and shrugged. I didn't know what it could be. "Can't you just read their minds?"

"You know I can't. It's an invasion of privacy," I said. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Okay I have thought about it, but I won't do it."

Reid took a seat next to me. Tyler sat across from me. He wouldn't look at me or Reid. They must have gotten into it too. I wonder if I can actually wait until after school to talk to both of them. This whole thing was making my stomach hurt.

"They didn't have bacon when I went through the line. I love bacon," Reid was grumbling and pouting. I shook my head and placed the bacon on his plate. "Thanks, Princess."

"You're welcome Bubba," I gave him a smile. I could feel Tyler staring at me "What's wrong Baby Boy?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Did you use this morning?" Tyler was leaning forward and whispering.

"Yes," I said timidly. "But I showed you guys want I did before I went to get food."

"I'm talking about earlier," Tyler had a pissed off look on his face.

"Pogue's going to kick your ass," Reid sang in a low voice. I looked at him and he shook his head. He had a smirk on his face.

"Caleb saw Chase this morning and then he felt someone use. Reid and I both felt it, but Pogue said he didn't feel it," Tyler looked around.

"No, I didn't use," I looked at Tyler and raised an eyebrow. "Is that why Caleb's mad? He thinks I used on Chase?"

"Yeah, he thought it was Reid," Tyler looked uneasy. "But Reid didn't use last night or this morning. We were sound asleep until we were woken up by someone using." I looked at Reid but he wouldn't look at me. Tyler looked uncomfortable about something.

"Your holding something back Ty. Tell me," I crossed my arms over my chest. Damn it, I can't believe I picked up this stupid habit of theirs.

"Caleb saw Chase at the edge of the woods this morning when he was driving home," Tyler's cheeks turned pink. I looked at Sarah. She had her head down and was trying to hide a smile. "Chase disappeared and then we felt someone using. We thought Chase might have gone after you. When Caleb asked Pogue this morning, he might have implied that Pogue was covering for you."

"It was bad Baby Girl. I thought Pogue was going to hit Caleb," Reid had a small smile on his face. "I'm not saying I want that to happen. Being best friends, brothers and all that stuff, it would be wrong for us to fight." Yeah, like I'm going to believe that devilish smile on his face.

"Wait a minute, I promised all of you that I would be honest and not keep anything from you," I said in an angry whisper. "But now you are accusing me and my boyfriend of keeping things from you." I could see Pogue and Caleb paying for their food. They were laughing and smiling. It looked like the tension from before was gone, as if it never existed.

"We didn't exactly accuse anyone," Tyler explained as he turned red. I could see the guilt written all over his face. I stood up.

"That's the reason Pogue told Caleb to leave it alone and why Reid said Pogue is going to kick your butt," I had my hands on my hips. "Don't even try to lie to me Tyler Aidan Simms." Tyler's eyes got big. I leaned forward bracing my arms on the table and got close to Tyler. "Yeah, I know all of your middle names. If Chase came near me or Pogue, I would have called you guys no matter what time it was," I whispered angrily. I was mad. They were willing to accuse me instead of asking. "Even if I did use, you guys wouldn't know. You guys have never felt when I use. Now I know how Reid feels." I picked up my bag, grabbed my water and left the table just as Pogue and Caleb reached us.

"Lil Bit, where are you going?" Pogue asked concerned. I turned around.

"I just need some fresh air," I tried to smile but I just couldn't. "Eat your food Pogo. I'll see you in second period." I noticed Reid pointing at Tyler as I turned around to leave.

"Damn it Tyler," Pogue barked. "I told you guys to leave her alone. We would talk about it later."

I heard Pogue but I didn't wait to see what happen. I was a few feet away from the door when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned when someone grabbed my arm. Pogue looked mad but concerned. I hate that he has to be in the middle of me and my brothers. I didn't want to cause arguments between them or make them feel they have to take sides.

"I'll go with you babe," Pogue caressed my cheek. I leaned into his hand and kissed his palm.

"Please stay and eat. I'll feel bad if you don't," I begged. I noticed he had his school bag in his hand.

"I'll go with her Pogue," Sarah said as she walked up to us.

"I'd rather go with you, since Caleb saw Chase this morning or we can sit at another table," Pogue moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my neck.

"I know about Chase. Besides Sarah's wearing her ring and you know I can protect myself," I said smugly. "I need to get some space from them," I jerked my head in Caleb and Tyler's direction.

"Are you sure?" Pogue asked. He leaned his forehead on mine. I nodded yes. He opened his bag and pulled out a napkin with a pancake inside. "You promised you would eat."

"Only you would think of my promise right now," I laughed. I took the pancake and gave him a kiss. "Thanks." Tyler and Caleb were walking towards us.

"Go, I'll meet you at the lockers," Pogue opened the door for me and Sarah.

Sarah and I walked out into the cold morning. We looped our arms together and walked towards the school building. I ate half the pancake and Sarah ate the other half. There were people running to get out of the cold. I really didn't care that it was cold. The fresh air felt great. It cleared my mind, making it easier to understand why Caleb and Tyler were acting so weird. I get that they worry about me but they go about it the wrong way.

"How much trouble are they in?" Sarah asked. Her teeth were chattering.

"I don't know yet. I'm more hurt than angry," I said through chattering teeth. "We are really dumb. We never have a jacket when it's cold."

"I blame the guys," Sarah laughed. "Hey isn't that Maggie?" Sarah pointed towards the front door of the school.

"Maggie," I shouted. We quickened our pace to catch up to her. By the time we got to the door we were laughing from the sound our teeth were making.

"Hey girls, where are the guys?" Maggie asked as we walked into the building. She looked around.

"They are having breakfast in the cafeteria," Sarah answered. "You're safe from Tyler for a few more minutes." We walked down the hall to our lockers. We got the usual stares and whispers.

"I heard Pogue's seeing Kate again."

"Pogue was coming out of Kate's room this morning."

"The rumors must be true. Pogue's done with the new girl."

"Yeah, I heard Caleb and blonde broke up last night."

"Maybe I can get Caleb to take me to Pogue's birthday party."

"I don't know what Tyler even sees in Maggie."

"I can't believe the two new girls get to date the Son's."

"Look at them, they think they own the place."

The three of us looked at each other and busted up laughing. I couldn't hear the rest of the whispers. We got to the lockers and began taking books out of our bags and exchanging them for the ones in our locker. I looked at Maggie and she kept looking around.

"Why are you mad at my brother?" I asked Maggie. She rolled her eyes and let out a huge huff of breath. "That bad?" I tried not to laugh at her expression.

"Tyler was mad because you were at Pogue's. When you didn't answer your phone last night, he called Pogue," Maggie was leaning against the locker. "I told him not to call you. He told me you got sick after you guys dropped me off on Saturday. I told him you were probably still recovering."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling good," I lied. Sarah looked at me and then looked away. I felt bad lying to Maggie but it was Tyler's call about letting Maggie know.

"He got mad at Pogue," Maggie shook her head. "Tyler wanted to talk to you but Pogue told him you were asleep. After listening to him rant about you being too young to sleep at your boyfriends place, I kicked him out of my room." I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of my mouth.

"That hypocrite," I said still laughing. "He's been sneaking out of the house to see you. I helped cover for him with my Tia and Tio."

"This was why I was upset with him. I love him, but sometimes he can be such a pain," Maggie closed her locker. Sarah and I looked at each other and then looked at Maggie. It was weird hearing Maggie say she loved Tyler. I don't think I have ever heard them say it to each other. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"I have to say, you have really come out of your shell. You used to be quiet and a bit timid to talk around us," Sarah looked like she was proud of Maggie.

"I have to agree. But I like it. Plus it is a bit weird hearing, you love Tyler," I said. "Don't get me wrong. It's great, we just never heard you guys say it out loud." I took a drink of my water.

"Last night was the first time we said it. It was such a great moment, until your brother," Maggie said harshly as she pointed a finger at me, "ruined the moment by going on and on about you and Pogue." Leave it to my brother the idiot.

"I'm sorry Maggie," I gave her a hug. "Do you want me to beat him up?"

"Let me think about it," Maggie pulled away and put her hand to her chin. "Let's wait until after Pogue's birthday party. The guys throw great parties."

"Really?" I asked. I can't even imagine the parties they might throw.

"Well I'm not sure who throws the party. But they are great," Maggie said. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

Sarah and I looked at each other. "Reid," we said at the same time and laughed. It figures Reid would throw the parties.

"It sounds like we are in for quite a party," Sarah was closing her locker when Maggie shrieked.

"Tyler that is not funny," Maggie smacked Tyler in the arm. Yeah, she's still mad at him.

"I'm sorry Maggie," Tyler apologized. "Not just for scaring you now, but for last night too. I was such an idiot to ruin last night with you." Reid had a smirk on his face and was about to say something but Sarah gave him a dirty look and I put my finger to my mouth telling him to stay quiet.

"Okay," Maggie said shyly. "But we still need to talk." Tyler gave Maggie a quick kiss.

"I hate that we don't have first together," Pogue's husky voice was in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I never get tired of hearing him. I leaned back and felt his chest against my back. "I've been with you for almost seventy-two hours and it still wasn't enough time." He wrapped his arms around me. I closed my locker and turned in his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He smelled so good.

"I'll see you in second period though," I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Walk me to first." I was pulling his hand walking backwards. He quickly matched my steps and turned me so we were walking with his arm around my waist.

"You look really hot in the school uniform," he whispered in my ear.

"That's exactly what you said this morning. We were almost late for breakfast," I was laughing at his expression. He was looking me up and down like I was something delicious to eat.

"Hey it's not my fault that your hips looked good swinging in your skirt," he said moving his hand over my hip. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"You are so lucky the guys are in front of us. Caleb and Tyler would probably blow a gasket," I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

We passed by a group of girls who gave me a few dirty looks. They began to whisper and point. A few guys waved at Pogue and called out his name. As soon as Pogue turned away a couple of them blew kisses and winked at me. We were outside of my classroom. Tyler, Reid, Caleb and Sarah walked in. Pogue pinned me against the wall.

"Don't pay attention to any of those girls. Especially the guys," Pogue said.

"I didn't think you noticed," I said a bit shocked. My hands were on his chest.

"Of course I did. But none of those girls come close to you and there is only one guy for you," Pogue whispered. "I'll be here after first period."

"Okay," I said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Mr. Parry, please kiss Miss Melina on your own time. Now get to class," Mr. Hanson ordered.

"Yes sir," Pogue tried to hide his smile. I bit my lip and walked into class. Tyler and Caleb didn't look happy. Reid and Sarah were laughing. I quickly took my seat between Reid and Tyler.

"You are on a roll Baby Girl. By the way great job with Kira," Reid whispered.

"Yeah, I feel bad about that though. I hate stooping down to her level, but it was funny," I giggled. Tyler shifted in his seat and sighed.

"What's wrong now?" I whispered to Tyler. He looked at me than looked away.

"Hey just so you know, Pogue threaten Caleb and Tyler. They are not allowed to talk to you unless it's about school," Reid was looking straight ahead. "They have to wait until after school."

"My Pogue," I was shocked. I don't think I have ever heard Pogue threaten the guys before or heard any stories about him threatening them. "I can't believe he did that. I knew he was mad."

"Yeah, it was kind of awesome to see Golden Boy put in his place," Reid chuckled. Tyler was trying to ignore us. But I could see him looking at us out of the corner of my eye. He kept shifting in his sit.

I took out my notebook and began to take notes. I was writing and answering questions but I wasn't really paying attention. I felt bad about Pogue arguing with Caleb, especially with Tyler. I looked to my left and Caleb was turning away from me. I felt a stab of pain in my heart. Maybe I'm overreacting maybe this is how brothers react when their sister dates. Maybe they are worried that the crazy person, AKA my brother Chase, who tried to kill them might be after me. I gathered my stuff and headed down the steps to the door. Pogue was waiting by the door.

"How was class?" Pogue asked. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall.

"Okay," I answered. "Reid took a nap, Tyler and Caleb ignored me, Sarah kept dropping her pen and Kira was giving me dirty looks all through class. Other than that it was okay."

"I had to hear Aaron complain that he wasn't too happy about getting caught," Pogue chuckled. "Hey, Kira must have pushed your buttons. I know you don't like being mean to anyone but sometimes you don't have a choice." We walked into second period.

"Are things okay with you, Tyler and Caleb?" I asked. I took my seat next to Sarah. Pogue and Caleb were in the row below us to the right.

"We're good. Don't worry," Pogue gave me a quick kiss and went to take his seat. Kate walked in and took her seat on the other side of Sarah.

"Hi Sarah, hi Sam," Kate said. Sara looked at me and I shrugged. For the past three weeks Kate has sat behind us filing her nails and texting on her phone.

"Hi," Sarah and I said at the same time.

"Sam," Kate said as she took out her notebook.

"Yes, Kate," I said politely. I was curious about what she had to say. Most of the time she only talks to Sarah and ignores me.

"Pogue's birthday is on Thursday," Kate said a bit bitchy. She opened her notebook. "You might want to get him something for his bike. I mean you'll soon find out that his bike is the number one thing in his life."

"Thanks for the info Kate," I said. "I already got him something for his bike actually he's getting two gifts, plus a couple of gifts from my parents." I took out my notebook.

"Do your parents know he rides a motorcycle?" Kate asked smugly. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't laugh.

"Yeah, my dad had a bike when he was younger. I can't wait to see what they got Pogue." I whispered. The teacher began his lecture. "Pogue was lucky the frame wasn't damaged or bent. If that was the case he would have to get a new bike."

"You seem to know a lot about his bike," Kate said giving me a big smile. But her body language looked like she wanted to rip out my hair and scratch my eyes out. "You don't care that you'll always be last on his list." I laughed softly.

"What do you mean last?" I couldn't help but ask. I thought about the past month. Pogue and I were together a lot but of course he was hurt and couldn't ride his bike. But then again he worked on his bike and took it for a ride behind my back. It didn't hurt our relationship. Sarah looked at me but I couldn't read her expression. I don't need Pogue glued to my side. Our relationship is great. He's happy and I am definitely happy.

"We'll you will always come after his bike, friends, family and swimming. Not to mention his jealousy moods, those always start an argument. But if you don't believe me, you could ask Sarah," Kate pointed to Sarah. "She knows about them. I'm just giving you a heads up."

"Miss Tunney, Miss Wenham and Miss Melina, please see me after class," Ms. Lang said. She gave us a piercing look.

"Yes ma'am," we said at the same time. Ms. Lang continued her lecture.

I looked at Pogue and he raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and continued to take notes. That's what I get for talking. Poor Sarah, she wasn't even talking and she still got in trouble. I never got into trouble back home, I don't get it. Now it's one more thing for Tyler and Caleb to hold over my head. I took a quick glance at Caleb. He had a pissed off look. Tyler was whispering to Reid and it didn't look good. Reid and Tyler gave me a look that said they were not happy.

I wrote on the edge of my notebook, Sorry Sarah : ( She bumped shoulders with me. I'll talk to the teacher and let her know that it wasn't Sarah talking. I wrote down the homework assignment. I looked at Pogue when the bell rang. He pointed to the door and I nodded. I gathered my stuff and followed Sarah and Kate to the teacher's desk.

"I don't appreciate interruptions in my class ladies," Ms. Lang stated. She was sitting at her desk.

"Ms. Lang, please don't punish Sarah. Kate and I were the ones who were talking," I said. I stood in front of her desk while Kate looked at her nails.

"Is this correct Miss Tunney?" Ms. Lang asked looking at Kate. I could see out the window that it started to rain. There were dark clouds moving in.

"Yes ma'am. Sam and I were the ones who were talking," Kate didn't look happy.

"Miss Wenham you may leave" Ms. Lang gestured towards the door. Sarah gave me a small smile and left. "As for you two, I hope the conversation you were having was important enough to interrupt my class. I'm sure you can't answer two of the questions on the board. Am I correct Miss Tunney?" Ms. Lang turned to Kate, who had a deer in headlights look.

"Um," Kate was at a complete loss for words.

Ms. Lang had a smug look on her face. "That's what I thought. I want you both to..."

"Excuse me ma'am, but I can answer the questions," I said a little irritated. I can't believe Ms. Lang lumped me into the same category at Kate. Just because Kate can't answer the questions doesn't mean I can't.

"Are you sure Miss Melina?" Ms. Lang asked skeptically

"Yes ma'am," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine answer number two," Ms. Lang stood up and walked to the board. She pointed to the second question with a confident look.

"The stock market first started to fall on Black Thursday October 24, 1929. It lasted four days, ending on Black Tuesday October 29, 1929. The crash of the stock market helped contribute to the Great Depression," I said smugly.

"Number four," Ms. Lang said pointing to the board.

"During the Roaring 20's investing in the stock market was common. Those that didn't have money borrowed on margin. Many banks used depositors' savings without their knowledge. When it came time to honor depositors' withdrawals, the Bank didn't have enough money. This is one reason the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation, FDIC was later created," I continued to look at Ms. Lang.

"Well it seems Miss Melina that you were listening as well as talking. You are excused," she waved her hand to dismiss me. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. I turned around and walked out the door.

"How much trouble did you get into?" Sarah asked concerned.

All four guys were looking at me. Pogue looked concerned, just like Sarah. Reid had a smirk on his face. He probably thought it was cool to get in trouble. Caleb and Tyler were upset to say the least.

"I didn't. She said we couldn't answer the questions on the board," I walked down the hall with Pogue's arm around my waist. "Kate didn't, but I did." I had a smirk on my face. Pogue looked at me and laughed.

"Reid, you've been hanging around my girl too long," Pogue brushed his shoulder against Reid's. "She has that same smirk as you, but it looks sexy on her."

"At least she didn't go to the Provost Office," Tyler chuckled. I looked at him a little shocked. He winked and smiled at me. Well one down, one to go.

"Hmm," Reid was tapping his chin with his finger. "I've always wanted to redecorate the Provost Office." Caleb pushed Reid in the shoulder.

"Do not give my baby sister any ideas Reid. I mean it," Caleb threaten. He was trying hard not to laugh. I brushed my shoulder against Caleb's arm. Yea, they are not mad anymore. We still need to talk, but at least they're not mad at me. Then again the day is early.

"Come on Golden Boy, it's our Senior Year. We need to leave our mark at this school," Reid had a smirk on his face. "Something that says we were here."

"Reid, I think you left your mark on plenty of places with almost every girl at Spencer," Pogue said laughing.

"As well as every girl at Ipswich High," Caleb added laughing.

"A few of the waitress at the diner and at Nicky's," Tyler chimed in laughing.

"What the hell is this pick on Reid day or what?" Reid rumbled. I walked over to Reid and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's ok Reid," I said. "You're still my favorite." I looked up to him as he stuck his tongue out at the guys.

"Thank you Princess," Reid wrapped his arms around me. "At least my Winter Formal date still loves me."

"Winter Formal?" Pogue asked surprised.

"Um yeah, you need to ask Baby Girl," Reid said a bit uneasy.

"Lil Bit?" Pogue asked with an amused smile on his face. The bell rang and Reid let me go. He gave me a kiss and took off.

"I'll explain later. Love you Pogo," I blew Pogue a kiss. He shook his finger at me, but he was smiling so I knew he wasn't upset.

I opened my locker and got my stuff for my next classes. I put my camera bag inside my book bag and looked for the folder that contained my photos. I looked twice but it wasn't in my locker. I put my bag in my locker and looked through it.

"Crap," I said as I closed my locker.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sarah was standing next to me.

"I left my photo assignment at home," I said. "I thought it was in my locker but I remember taking it home to finish the captions."

"What's going on?" Tyler was standing next to me with his arm around Maggie.

"I forgot my photo assignment at home," I answered.

"Can't you turn it in tomorrow?" Pogue asked as he gave me a quick hug.

"If she does, then she loses a whole letter grade," Tyler explained. Pogue looked at me and I nodded yes.

"It's okay, it won't hurt my grade in the class or my G.P.A.," I said. Pogue grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. We headed to class with Caleb next to me.

"I could drive to your house and get your assignment," Pogue offered.

"That's sweet but you can't miss class for me," I gave his hand a squeeze. "It will be okay."

"What were you and Kate talking about?" Caleb asked. He didn't sound mad, so I assume Sarah must have told him.

"Pogue," I answered looking straight ahead.

"Me? What did she say?" Pogue asked a bit upset.

"Kate told me your birthday was Thursday and to get you something for your bike," I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "She also said that your bike, friends, family and swimming will come before me." Pogue stopped walking and pulled me to a stop too.

"Caleb we'll meet you in class," Pogue said. Caleb nodded and gave me a small smile as he walked away. "Please tell me you don't believe anything she said to you." He was holding my face between his hands. I couldn't help but smile.

"Pogue if I believed her than I would have told you as soon as I came out of class," I removed his hands from my face and held them. "I won't lie, the thought did run through my mind. But you did work on your bike and took it for a ride without me knowing and we still spent time together. We don't need to spend every waking moment together. That's not healthy."

"What if I wanted to spend every moment with you?" he asked smiling.

"You will probably get tired of me and look for someone new," I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"I could never get tired of you. Come on let's get to class," he kissed me as he grabbed my hand. We walked into class and I took my seat next to Caleb.

I took out my notebook and textbook. The teacher was still at the door. Pogue was playing with my hair and he kept leaning over and gently blowing in my ear and on my neck.

"You smell so good. Let's skip the rest of the day," Pogue whispered in my ear.

"Mr. Parry, you are needed in the Provost Office," Ms. Walsh said.

"Yes ma'am," Pogue said getting up. He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Pogue, what's going on?" I asked concerned.

"Did I tell you that you are the best girlfriend ever?" He gave me a wink as he grabbed his stuff. He walked out of the classroom. The teacher began talking but I turned to Caleb.

"Caleb, why is Pogue going to the Provost Office?" I asked a bit suspicious.

"Um, I'm not sure," Caleb answered but he wouldn't look at me.

"Liar," I whispered. "But I'll let it go for now." I really don't like these double standards.

Class went by without further incident. Kira continued to give me dirty looks. I knew she was going to try to get even with me. We had a pop quiz towards the end of class. The questions weren't hard. It was basically off the book we read the week before. The bell rang and I started to gather my things. Caleb grabbed his bag and pointed to the door. I noticed Pogue by the door. He gave me a smile. I was walking down the stairs when Kira stuck out her foot. I unfortunately noticed it too late and started to fall. I felt someone's arms around my waist. I was able to hold onto my bag as the person behind me pulled me back. I could feel the person's chest against my back.

"Whoa, I got you," said a deep voice from behind me. I steady myself before I turned around.

"Thanks," I said a little embarrassed. Out of the corner of my eye Pogue and Caleb were rushing over to me.

"No problem. What guy wouldn't want a gorgeous girl in his arms," he smiled. The guy had perfect white teeth, curly blond hair and green eyes. He was about six feet tall with a lean build. He was definitely good looking. He also still had his arms around me. I took a step back but he kept one hand on my waist.

"I'm Samantha Melina," I said. Pogue was at my side. "This is my boyfriend Pogue Parry," Pogue stuck out his hand, "and my brother Caleb Danvers." Caleb was eyeing Liam.

"Liam Davies, I just transferred in," Liam said. He shook Pogue's hand and then Caleb's.

"Thanks for catching my girl," Pogue had a smile on his face. He put his arm around my shoulder but Liam still had his hand on my waist.

"My pleasure," Liam and Pogue were sizing each other up. "It was nice meeting you all." Liam finally moved his hand from my waist. As he turned to walk away he winked at me. Yeah, this will definitely be a problem.

"Lil Bit you okay?" Pogue asked. He caressed my cheek.

"Yeah, Kira tripped me. I should have known she was going to do something," I leaned into Pogue.

"You sure you're okay," Caleb asked. I nodded yes. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch sis," Caleb messed my hair. "See you later Pogue."

"Okay big brother," I said. Pogue grabbed my hand and we walked to my Photography class. "Pogo talk to me. I know something is on your mind." We were approaching my class.

"I don't know what it is but I don't care for that Liam guy," Pogue's voice was calm. I had a feeling he was trying to hold in his real emotions. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he caught you before anything happen to you. But he seemed only too happy to keep you in his arms." I tugged his arm to stop him.

"You're not jealous of Liam are you?" I asked a little concerned. He was avoiding my eyes.

"No," he said looking around. I leaned against the wall and pulled him towards me. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at him biting my lip. "That's not fair," he said in a husky voice. I could hear the need in his voice. He rubbed his thumb over my lip. I kissed his thumb and he let out a groan that made my stomach tighten.

"I'd say get a room but she's my sister," Tyler said. We turned to look at him.

"Baby Boy your timing sucks," Pogue was glaring at Tyler. I giggled.

"Well we meet again," Liam said as he approached us. "Hello Samantha and Pogue. Do you both have this class?"

"No," Pogue said. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and rubbed his back. "Lil Bit and Tyler have this class."

"Liam this is my brother Tyler Simms," I said gesturing to Tyler. "Ty, this is Liam Davies. He just transferred here." They shook hands.

"I thought Caleb was your brother?" Liam asked confused.

"Sam has two brothers, who are very protective," Tyler said. He had his arms crossed over his chest. It looks like Pogue isn't the only who doesn't care for Liam.

"Yes I see that," Liam said with a small smile. "I guess I will see you both in class." He was looking at me and smiling when he said that.

"I don't like him," Tyler stated watching Liam walk into class.

"Me either," Pogue said. "Especially the way he keeps looking at Sam." He used my name. That means he is mad.

"Well it's a good thing I have my brother in this class," I said, "and a boyfriend who knows I only want him looking at me." Pogue gave me a quick kiss.

"I know," he whispered. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay," I whispered. Pogue took off towards his class. I looped my arm through Tyler's. "Let's go Baby Boy." We walked into class and took our usually seats. Crap, I forgot to ask Pogue why he had to go to the Provost's Office.

"Sam where did you guys meet Liam," Tyler whispered. Our teacher was talking to Liam.

"He is in my English class," I looked to make sure the teacher wasn't watching us. "Kira tripped me and Liam caught me."

"She tripped you?" Tyler was upset.

"Yeah, I didn't see it till it was too late," I shrugged. "Ty, why did Pogue get called to the Provost Office?" Tyler shifted in his seat.

"I promised I wouldn't lie to you," he was looking at his folder. "So I think I will plead the fifth." He was trying to hide a smile but was failing miserably.

"Okay," I said with a smirk. "I'll ask Bubba, he'll tell me." The teacher was done talking to Liam. I got up and went to her desk.

"Ms. Morgan, I wanted to know if I could turn in my assignment tomorrow," I said. "I know I will get a lower grade."

"Miss Melina, you are in luck," Ms. Morgan pulled out a purple folder. "Mr. Collins said he found your folder in the cafeteria. He turned it in this morning." She handed me the folder. I looked through it. All my photos were inside. I handed the folder back to Ms. Morgan.

"I will have to thank him when I see him," I tried not to panic. "Thank you Ms. Morgan." I walked back to my seat. The guys are going to flip when they hear about Chase. If I thought they were over protective before, this will send them into lock down.

"What did Ms. Morgan say about turning in your assignment tomorrow?" Tyler was flipping through his photos. He had pictures of Maggie when she wasn't paying attention. They looked really good. He took them by the pool at our house. The pool in the background brought out Maggie's features.

"I plead the fifth," I said smiling.

"Okay, fine don't tell me," Tyler was smiling. "Hey I put us down for tomorrow in the darkroom. I have two or three rolls I need to develop."

"Thanks, I have two rolls," I looked around the room. I could feel someone staring at me. I had a pretty good idea who it was but I didn't want to encourage him.

"Doesn't he know it's impolite to stare?" Tyler murmured.

"Class please turn in your assignment," Ms. Morgan was at her desk. Everyone was taking their time getting up to turn in their assignment. Tyler got up and walked to the teachers desk. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out.

***Chase- I hope you're not mad that I turned in your assignment.**

Tyler was talking to one of the guys from swimming.

***me- I'm not mad just surprised. Thanks for helping me out. But it doesn't change anything.**

I put my phone away. I have to tell the guys, but not here at school. I can't even imagine what they will do knowing Chase was in my house. Tyler was still talking. I pulled out my camera and took a few shots of Tyler. He was standing next to the window. His eyes were bright and deep blue against the rain that was falling. I focused my lens to take a close up of Tyler but instead got a blur of blond and green.

"I get the feeling that your brothers and boyfriend don't care for me," Liam was standing in front of my camera. He leaned on the table with his elbow. I put my camera down.

"Sorry about that, they are a bit protective," I said. He hasn't met the worst one of them all, Reid. I tried to get Tyler's attention but he wasn't looking in my direction. "How do you like Spencer?" I put my camera down and put my hands in my lap.

"It's gotten a lot better since this morning," Liam was staring me straight in the eye. "You have very beautiful eyes Samantha." He was smiling at me but it felt more like he was leering at me.

"Thank you," I looked away and then looked at my camera. The intensity of his stare as well as his proximity to me made it a little uncomfortable. I'm use to people staring because of my eyes but it felt different with Liam. I couldn't explain it but I didn't like it.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I don't mean to stare or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Well you're a little too late for that Liam," Tyler was standing behind Liam. I wasn't surprised by Tyler's attitude towards Liam, especially when it concerns me. Tyler had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I believe that is my cue to leave," Liam stood up. "I'll see you later Samantha." I gave him a polite smile.

"What took you so long?" I whispered relieved. "I felt like a mouse cornered by a hunger cat."

"Sorry, one of the guys was asking about Pogue's birthday. When I turned around I noticed he was talking to you," Tyler sat down. "Actually it was kind of creepy the way he was looking at you."

"There's something about him, but I can't figure it out. I thought Bubba was bad the first day I met him, Liam makes Reid look like a choir boy," I was adjusting the lens on my camera.

"Reid as a choir boy?" Tyler was laughing. "I have to tell him that one."

"Liam picked up that you and Pogue don't like him," I snapped a picture of Tyler.

"He's very perceptive," he said picking up his camera. He turned quickly and snapped a shot of me.

"I hear the 'Sons' throw amazing parties," I said taking a picture of the rain.

"There okay I guess," Tyler was smiling. The teacher walked over to our table.

"Sam, I am pairing you up with Liam for our next assignment. It's just a couple of black and whites but I would like you to include the town in the shots. About ten photos, so five each and they are due next Monday," Ms. Morgan wrote something down on her clipboard. "Tyler, I am pairing you up with Cassie Conner."

"Ms. Morgan usually Sam and I are paired up. Ever since we found out we're related it's kind of helped us to get to know each other," Tyler said. It was true but also a white lie. Tyler and I talk everyday and sometimes stay up late talking.

"I know Mr. Simms and it has really shown in both of your photos, but I think you both need to branch out and get a feel for other photographers' styles," Ms. Morgan gave a polite smile and walked to the next table.

"This is bad. Pogue is definitely not going to like this," Tyler said. I put my head on the table.

"I will love you forever if you tell him for me," I was looking at Tyler and giving him the sad puppy look.

"Sorry little sister but that is one thing I do not want to do, besides you're going to love me forever anyways," he said with a big smile.

Tyler assignment partner, Cassie came over to talk to him. I was looking out the window when he pinched my cheek. I swatted at his hand as I picked up my head. We were both laughing. The bell rang and we gathered out stuff. I kicked Tyler's foot as he took a step. His foot jerked up high.

"Ahh, flat tire," I said laughing.

"You are such a brat," Tyler tried to pull my hair but I was able to whip it around so he couldn't reach it. I made it out the door before him.

"Samantha," Liam was standing outside of the classroom.

"Hey Liam," I was still laughing as Tyler finally caught up with me. I stopped when Liam called my name causing Tyler to bump into me. He caught me before I could fall forward.

"Very smooth Sam," Tyler was laughing but stopped when he noticed Liam.

"I was wondering when you wanted to meet up and work on our assignment," Liam said. He was adjusting his school bag on his shoulder.

"Can I get back to you on that? Pogue's birthday is this week and I need to finalize some plans," I didn't feel the discomfort with him like I did earlier. Maybe I was imagining it.

"Sure, that's fine," Liam pulled out his phone. "Do you mind putting in your number? I'll call you later to see when it's a good time for us to meet up." I looked at Tyler out of the corner of my eye. He nodded yes, so I took Liam's phone and put in my number.

"Bye Liam," Tyler said as he guided me down the hall to the cafeteria. "At least he wasn't staring at you."

"Yeah I am happy about that. It wasn't just weird but it was creepy," I noticed Maggie was waiting for us by the cafeteria door.

"Sam I just heard about Pogue and Aaron getting into a fight before first. I can't believe Aaron had the nerve to call you…" Maggie suddenly got quite. Tyler was waving his hands and put them down when he noticed I was looking.

"What did Aaron call me?" I asked looking at Tyler. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders and took off into the cafeteria.

"Maggie, are you positive you love Tyler. I mean there are plenty of guys who would love to date you," I looped my arm through hers and walked into the cafeteria.

"Sorry Sam but I do love him and sorry again, I thought you knew," Maggie had a worried look on her face.

"It's okay, Pogue should have told me. I know the guys were only covering for him," I said. We walked towards the table, everyone was already sitting at. Reid started to sing the death march as I got closer to the table. He added some words.

"_Poor Pogue, he should have told the truth. Now Baby Girl will finally dump you. Winter Formal night, I get to have my way, with Baby Girl all night," Reid sang._

"Shut up Reid," Pogue, Tyler and Caleb growled.

"Nice song Bubba," I said smiling. "You and I," I gestured to Pogue and me, "will have a conversation later."

"I got you lunch babe," Pogue had a cute little smile on his face. He pushed a tray towards me. It was a chicken salad and ice tea.

"Thanks," I sat down across from him. "I have something to tell you."

"I'm not going to like it, I can already tell," Pogue moved away from the table crossing his arms over his chest. Standard pose when the guys don't like something. Unfortunately I picked up this bad habit.

"Yeah, I got paired up with Liam for a photography assignment. Tyler tried to talk Ms. Morgan out of it but she wouldn't budge," I could see Pogue's jaw tighten. "He wanted to know when we can work on the assignment. I told him your birthday is this week and I need to finalize some plans first. I gave him my number so he can call me later."

"Don't worry Pogue," Tyler said. "Since we have to do the same assignment my partner and I will just tag along with Sam and Liam." Pogue took a deep breath.

"That's a great idea," Reid said. "I want to see who this guy is anyway. Any guy that thinks it's okay to touch or stare at my Princess needs an ass kicking."

"You do that all the time," Sarah said laughing.

"Yeah, but it's okay if I do it. Not some stranger," Reid said standing up. "I see my homework assignment has just walked in." I turned to see a cute brunette walk in the cafeteria. I think she's a junior. She's been hanging on Reid for the past two weeks.

"Ashley Thomas doesn't do homework," Maggie said. "She barely knows what a book is." Everyone was laughing.

"That's my kind of girl," Reid said with smirk. Tyler leaned over and explained to Maggie. Her cheeks turned red.

"It's the only homework Reid ever does," Caleb said laughing. Reid gave Caleb the finger before walking away like he owned the place.

"Lil Bit, eat," Pogue pointed to my tray. I gave him a smile and started to eat.

"Okay, so who is Liam?" Sarah asked. She was eating a salad as well. Maggie and Tyler went to get food.

"The new guy in our English Class," Caleb answered. "He helped Sam when Kira tripped her."

"Kira should blame Aaron not you," Sarah was upset.

"Liam held Sam a little too long and he flirted with her in front of Pogue," Caleb said as he looked sideways at Pogue.

"Did he know that Pogue is your boyfriend?" Sarah asked me. She was wiping her mouth.

"Yes, I introduced him to Pogue and Caleb. He met Tyler before Photography class," I took a drink of tea. "When Tyler turned in his assignment, oh I was going to tell you guy's something but Maggie and Tyler are coming back." They looked over to Tyler and Maggie who were talking.

"What happen when Tyler turned in his assignment?" Sarah asked as Tyler and Maggie put their trays down.

"Liam came over to talk to me. He said he got the feeling that my brothers and boyfriend don't like him. I said you guys are a bit over protective," I took a drink of my tea. Pogue smiled. "He did apologize."

"I told him it was a little late for that," Tyler said. "He stared at Sam practical the whole time in class."

"Well he can stare all he wants," Pogue said looking at me. "Lil Bit has a boyfriend." He smiled and winked at me.

"That's true," I said smiling. "He's hot and a great kisser."

"Really Sam, did you have to go there?" Caleb said looking at me. I knew he wasn't mad.

"Sorry," I said laughing.

"At least you didn't have to see them before class. Most people use the janitor's closet or go to the dorms," Tyler said staring at Pogue.

"I suggest neither for you little sister," Caleb said but he was looking at Pogue too. I looked at Pogue and mouthed sorry. He just rolled his eyes. I picked up my tray as Pogue stood up.

"Here I'll take your tray babe," Pogue said as he reached for it. He grabbed his as well before leaving the table.

"Thank you," I said. I watched Pogue take the trays. Liam was emptying his tray. They were talking and Liam looked over to where we were at but Pogue looked like he was laughing.

"Is that the Liam guy?" Reid asked. He was standing behind me with his hands on my chair.

"Yeah, that's him," Tyler said. Maggie and Sarah turned to get a look. Pogue was walking back.

"Ready to go Lil Bit," Pogue looked relaxed. I nodded yes and grabbed my bag. Caleb and Sarah got up too.

"We'll catch up to you guys," Caleb said. Pogue nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria. Reid followed us out.

"So did you work on your homework Reid?" Pogue asked. Reid had a smirk on his face.

"I need to redo my homework again later tonight," Reid ran his hand through his hair. "You know just to make sure everything is correct."

"Maybe Pogue needs homework?" I asked innocently. "I mean I could probably ask Ashley Thomas what she has you working on. I'm sure Pogue would appreciate it."

"No, Pogue doesn't need anything. He's smart boy," Reid said harshly. Pogue was laughing.

"I don't know Reid maybe Lil Bit is right. It never hurts to do homework," Pogue squeezed my hand.

"Not funny man," Reid punched Pogue in the shoulder. I was laughing as we entered the pool area.

"Why do you get to do homework and I don't?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Reid was ready to explode. "Besides Pogue and I did homework last night." Caleb, Sarah and Tyler walked in.

"Damn it Baby Girl you better be joking?" Reid had his hands curled into fists. "I mean it Pogue do not corrupt her." I put my hand over my mouth. Pogue was laughing and so were Caleb, Sarah and Tyler. "Fuck, I sound just like Caleb." Reid ran his hand down his face.

"This moment is priceless," Caleb laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry Bubba," I gave him a hug. "I was just playing, don't be mad."

"You are a brat Princess," Reid said. "I will definitely get you back for this." He smacked me on the butt.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my butt.

"Ha," Reid shouted. "Not so funny now." Tyler and Caleb were walking into the guys locker room laughing. Sarah and Maggie were laughing as they entered the girls' locker room.

"Reid your lucky I trust you," Pogue had a small smile on his face.

Reid pushed Pogue towards the locker room. I stuck my tongue out at Reid. As I entered the girls' locker room I noticed Liam going into the guys' locker room.


	21. Chapter 21

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Samantha," Coach Foster yelled. I looked around and Sarah was pointing behind me. Damn it, I didn't have enough time to hide. I could hear the coach's footsteps.

"Yes Coach Foster," I said turning around. I was still in my shirt and skirt. My tie was hanging loosely around my neck. Some of the girls in the area around me stopped to listen to my conversation. Others took their time getting ready.

"Have you thought about joining the swim team? We are just starting light practice," the coach asked with a small smile as she sat on the bench flipping through her clipboard. I shot a quick glance at Sarah. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I did think about it Coach Foster, but I'm still not interested," I said. I had my swimsuit and towel in my hand. "But I will be there to cheer the team on. My boyfriend and brothers are on the boys' team and I'm friends with some of the girls on the team." I gave her my sweetest smile. She wasn't buying it. The unhappy face she was making looked like she had a bad taste in her mouth. I knew I was in trouble when the corners of mouth turned up into an evil smile.

"I figured as much," she stood up and pulled a paper from her clipboard. "Provost Higgins would like a word with you. I suggest you get dressed and head to his office." She handed me the paper and walked away with a smug look.

"Crap," I hissed. I fixed my tie, put my vest on and grabbed my blazer.

"What did she want?" Sarah asked. She was in her swimsuit and her towel was hanging over her arm.

"She wants me to join the swim team. I turned her down again. I think this is the fifth time," I said closing my locker, "now Provost Higgins wants to talk to me." I put my blazer on and grabbed my bag. "Do me a favor and tell the guys and please tell Pogue not to worry."

"I'll let the guys know," Sarah gave me a quick hug. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Thanks," I headed out of the locker room and out of the pool area. I noticed Liam was just entering the pool area. I pretended not to hear him call my name as I walked out the door into the hallway.

The halls were empty. I decided to go to my locker and put my camera away. My mind started to wander. I thought of Gramps. He and Joy never had a chance. The whole idea of girls born into the Covenant was never a concept. The only acknowledgement of girls at all is in the family books. But of course they would be there. They are about the whole family history. Then again so is the Coven Book, it's older than the Book of Damnation. Something didn't make sense but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I closed my locker and headed to the Provost Office. The only sounds were my foot steps and the low murmur of voices from the various classrooms I passed. The song Reid sang at lunch popped into my head. I smiled as the song replayed in my head. I have to give Bubba credit. He was quick to come up with that song. Ms. Williams was at her desk. She looked up when I walked through the door.

"Samantha," she was smiling and gesturing for me to come over to her desk. "How are you? Are the boys and your cousin Tyler treating you good?" I laughed.

"Yes, they are being perfect gentlemen. Besides if they weren't my Uncles would set them straight," I leaned on her desk and pointed to the Provost door. "The Provost wanted to talk to me. Is he free?" She made a face. "What?"

"He called your Uncle Glenn last week," she whispered. "Provost Higgins wanted your Uncle to talk to you about joining the girls swim team." I laughed softly.

"I can imagine how that conversation went," I can't believe he called my Tio.

"Yes, well the Provost wasn't happy," she was laughing too. She looked at her phone. "He's still on the phone. Oh by the way," she swatted my hand like a mother scolding a child.

"Ouch," I said pulling my hand away. I was rubbing the top of my hand. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me Chase Collins is your brother?" she gave me a stern look.

"Sorry," I said. "He's my half-brother. We just met this past July." She pulled out a box of chocolates and offered one to me. "If I keep eating these, I'm going to need a bigger uniform." I took a bite letting the caramel coat my tongue. Ms. Williams laughed.

"Samantha you are as skinny as a twig. You need a little more meat on you, so you don't slip through Pogue's hands," she was still laughing.

"Have you been talking to Pogue, because he said the same thing," I finished my candy.

"I did see him this morning," she said with a disapproving look. "I know he was only defending you but he shouldn't let Aaron Abbot get to him." She looked at her phone again. "He is still on the phone."

"You seem to know all the gossip in this place," I said smiling. "What did Aaron say to make Pogue upset?" I could tell she was debating about saying anything to me.

"Well look at that he is finally off the phone," she hit the intercom button before I could say anything. I shook my fist at her, causing her to laugh. "Provost, Samantha Melina is here to see you."

"Ah very good, please send her in Ms. Williams," he said. She gestured for me to go on in to the office.

"Thanks for the candy Ms. Williams," I walked into the Provost Office. He stood up as I entered. "Good afternoon Provost Higgins." I walked to the chairs in front of his desk. He motioned for me to have a seat. There were a few folders on his desk. I looked out the window. It was still raining but not as heavy as before.

"Miss Melina, it has come to my attention that Mr. Chase Collins is your older brother," Provost Higgins sat down. I didn't expect the Provost to have knowledge of my relationship with Chase. But then again Chase was here earlier, having dropped off my assignment for Photography class.

"Yes sir, Chase is my half-brother," I was a bit curious about where this conversation was going.

"You're also related to Tyler Simms," Provost Higgins was looking at one of the folders on his desk. I noticed the folder had my name. "He's your cousin and you also socialize with Mr. Danvers, Mr. Parry," he opened the folder with my name and pulled out some papers, "and of course Mr. Garwin." He made a face when he said Reid's name. I wonder how much trouble Bubba has given the Provost.

"Tyler and Caleb are more like brothers to me," I sat back in my chair with my hands in my lap. "I'm dating Pogue and Reid is my best friend. But I'm sure my Uncle Glenn explained all of that to you last week when you called him," I said as innocently as possible.

"Yes, well your brother was an excellent swimmer at Hastings. We had hoped he would swim here. Especially after his Family Trust made a generous donation," Provost Higgins looked out the window before turning back to look at me. "Your cousin is an excellent swimmer here at Spencer, as well as his friends. They are of course State Champions for the last two years and we here at Spencer are looking forward to another State Championship."

"Yes, sir I can't wait to see the guys swim," I really was looking forward to cheering them on. "Sir, I'm a bit confused as to what my family and friends have to do with me being called to your office."

"Your brother and cousin are remarkable swimmers, it's no surprise you're just as good a swimmer as they are," he was looking through another folder. "Coach Foster seems to think you would be a great addition to the girls swim team." Of course she would think that.

"Sir I am flattered that Coach Foster thinks so highly of me, but I'm not a swimmer," I can't believe I'm here so the Provost can 'talk' me into joining the team.

"Your brother did mention that to me," Provost Higgins opened another folder and looked through the paper work. "It's a shame he had to leave school to take care of some family business. But he felt that your association with Mr. Danvers, Mr. Parry, Mr. Simms and even Mr. Garwin would lead you to the swim team."

"Like I said Chase is my half-brother and doesn't know what I am interested in," I took a deep breath. "Thanks for the talk, but I really need to get to class." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Miss Melina, I would appreciate it if you thought it over," he was standing with his hands on his desk. I shook my head. His stance reminded me of my dad. I remember watching my dad in court. Most attorney's use that stance to project authority. I wanted to say no but I got the feeling he was going to continue asking me until I caved in and said yes. Fat chance of that happening.

"I will have an answer for you tomorrow Sir," I opened the door and walked out.

I heard Ms. Williams giggling like a school girl. Her giggle made me smile. She had her hand on her chest and her face was flushed. Pogue was leaning on her desk smiling and laughing. His hair was slightly wet. His tie was loose around his neck and the top two buttons were unfastened. I could hear Pogue's husky voice whisper something to Ms. Williams, which made her giggle again. Pogue ran his hand through his hair as he turned his head in my direction. The smile on his face made my stomach do a flip.

"Lil Bit," Pogue looked relieved. He had a smirk on those gorgeous lips.

"Hmm, do I have to worry about you two," I said gesturing between the two of them.

"You caught me," Pogue said laughing. "See ya later Ms. Williams." He picked up his bag and grabbed my hand.

"Bye kids," Ms. Williams was still giggling. I gave her a smile as we walked out the door.

The halls were crowded and noisy. Pogue pulled me into an empty classroom. At least I thought it was empty. Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Sarah were standing by the teacher's desk with looks of concern.

"What's going on?" I asked. I put my bag down. Pogue was behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He put his chin on my shoulder.

"Chase was here and I'm not talking about just this morning," Caleb had his arm around Sarah. She was leaning on him. "We saw him leaving the locker room. The coach told us he had some family business to take care of and was packing up his stuff." Caleb's jaw was tighting. His whole body looked tense.

"I know about Chase, the Provost told me the same thing," I wrapped my arms around Pogue's arms. He intertwined our fingers. "But I knew about Chase before the Provost told me." I could feel Pogue's body tense up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sarah asked lifting her head from Caleb's shoulder.

"I was going to tell you guys later," I confessed. "I found out he was here at school during Photography class." Tyler was pissed. His arms were crossed over his chest and I could feel the anger roll off of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tyler said through clenched teeth.

"Please don't be mad," I whispered to Pogue. He let out a deep breath. His body slowly started to relax.

"Baby Girl talk," Reid had his arms crossed over his chest. He winked and nodded his head for me to go ahead and talk.

"Chase turned in my Photography assignment. I didn't say anything at first because I knew you guys would go into lock down mode." I was looking at Caleb when I said it. "The Provost confirmed that Chase was here. He also knows I'm related to Chase."

"What else did the Provost say?" Tyler asked still upset. He was leaning on the desk behind him. The rain was picking up. There was a low rumble of thunder.

"He wants me to swim for the girls' team," I answered. "There's something that's bugging me though. Not only did Chase turn in my assignment but he texted me." Tyler moved away from the desk he was leaning on. "When Tyler went to turn in his assignment, Chase texted. He hoped I wasn't mad at him for helping me with my assignment. I told him I wasn't mad but it doesn't change anything. I don't trust him but I also get the feeling that he is gone, at least for now."

"How do you know that?" Caleb asked fuming. I couldn't tell if he was angry because Chase was here or because he contacted me.

"I know it makes sense that Chase is here," I let go of Pogue's hands. "Pogue ascends in a few days and of course it's a perfect opportunity for Chase to attack, but he won't do anything." Caleb opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand. "I can't explain it but Chase isn't ready to attack any of us. He could have gone after any one of us but he didn't."

"Sam just because he didn't do anything today doesn't mean he won't tomorrow," Tyler hissed irritated. He slammed his hand on the desk. "Are you really that naïve to still believe in him?"

"That's not what I'm saying Tyler," I let out a frustrated breath. "I can't explain it, but there's something that keeps bugging me about Chase appearing just as we learned about the Splitting Power Spell."

"Sam I have to agree with Tyler," Caleb looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. "Chase can't be trusted at all. Look right now we need to get to class. I suggest we finish this conversation later." He grabbed Sarah's hand as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Caleb please," I begged. I wanted him and Tyler to understand that I wasn't siding with Chase.

"We can meet at our place," Pogue suggested. He grabbed our bags and pulled me towards the door. Tyler and Caleb were about to say something but Reid beat them to it.

"That sounds like a plan. We can meet after swim practice. Baby Girl can hang out with Sarah in the dorms," Reid patted Tyler on the shoulder. We walked out of the classroom and went our separate ways.

"You do realize Tyler and Caleb are pissed at you," I gave his hand a squeeze. We were a few feet from class. The halls weren't as crowded.

"They'll just have to get over it," Pogue stated with a big smile. We walked into class and took our seats. "I told you we should have ditched," he whispered.

"They would kill us," I said smiling.

"But they would have to catch us first," Pogue said smiling. The bell rang. Pogue kissed my cheek as Mr. Avery walked into class and closed the door.

"Okay class, settle down," Mr. Avery walked to his desk and picked up some papers. "Please complete the packet. You will mix the chemicals and record the reactions. Be careful when writing your chemical reactions. You will have a pop quiz in the last ten minutes of class. I suggest you work quick and efficiently. If you don't finish the packet, you can't take the pop quiz and you will fail the quiz."

"Sir, do we get to pick our lab partners?" Kayla Walters asked. She was on the swim team. She was tall, about 5'10 with blond hair and blue eyes. She had that lean swimmer body. Kayla shot a glance in my direction but the smile on her face clearly showed she was looking at Pogue.

"Everyone knows I have the best looking partner," Pogue whispered in my ear. He kissed the spot just below my ear. My whole body got warm and my stomach did a flip.

"You may Miss Walters, but if possible please choose the person next to you," Mr. Avery went to his desk and grabbed a clipboard.

"We need a couple of beakers," I said looking at the packet. Pogue stood up but I shook my head. "I'll get them." I got up and walked to the cabinet with all the supplies. I noticed Kayla smiling as she walked over to Pogue. "This should be interesting," I murmured. Pogue was looking at me with a sexy smirk. I smiled back as Kayla stopped beside him.

"Hi Pogue," Kayla said smiling and running her index finger up the arm of his blazer. Pogue looked at her finger and brushed it away.

"Go away Kayla," Pogue said looking at her. I was trying not to laugh. Pogue turned and was looking at me but I was looking at Kayla. I grabbed the beakers and closed the cabinet.

"I thought we could be partners Pogo," she had one arm around her waist and the other was twirling her hair. She just used my nickname for my boyfriend. I looked at Pogue and raised an eyebrow as I approached our table. "Your stroke is the best, I thought we could talk and do the classwork together." Wow! Your really making suggestive comments while I'm standing right here.

"Kayla," Pogue hissed. I could see his jaw line tighten. He was about to stand up but I put my hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze. Poor Kayla, she thinks she knows Pogue. You can't flirt with him and completely ignore his girlfriend as if I don't exist. That is one quick way to royal piss him off.

"I'm sorry Kayla, but Pogo already has a lab partner," I said as sweetly as possible. "I'm sure you understand." Pogue looked at me and winked.

"I was talking to Pogo," Kayla said with her hands on her hips. "Not some want a be swimmer." Pogue was about to say something but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Look Kayla you don't know me and I don't know you," I kept my voice low so I wouldn't cause a scene. I removed my hand from Pogue's mouth. He kissed my palm and held my hand. "Don't call my boyfriend Pogo, he doesn't like it when people call him that unless of course your one of his brothers or me. Don't flirt with him and then treat his girlfriend like she's invisible that pisses him off. But if you knew Pogo at all you would know this about him. Like I told you earlier, I'm his lab partner. Bye." Pogue turned his back to Kayla, trying not to laugh.

Kayla was fuming. Her whole face was red. She gave me a dirty look and mouthed the word 'Bitch' to me before turning on her heel and walking back to her table. I took my seat and began reading the instructions for our work.

"That was hot babe," Pogue whispered as Mr. Avery walked by. I took my blazer off and put the lab coat on. I put on the goggles and began to measure the liquids.

"How long ago did you two hook up?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye. He was putting on the goggles. The look of surprise on his face was all the proof I needed to know something happen. I recorded the reactions.

"I thought you didn't want to know about my past," Pogue looked uncomfortable. He kept shifting his weight on the chair making it squeak.

"Your right I don't," I gave him a big smile. Normally I wouldn't but that stupid bitch got me curious. I can't believe I let her get to me.

We measured and recorded the chemical reactions. I only talked about the work we had to do for class. Pogue tried to flirt with me but I just smiled and pointed to the paper. I could see Kayla looking over at us. She gave me a dirty look. I ignored her and continued to work on my packet. Pogue was looking at me and turned to see what had caught my attention. Kayla smiled and winked at him. He turned to me and looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure. He took a deep breath.

"About eight months ago Kate and I were broken up for about a month or so," Pogue looked uncomfortable like before. I looked him in the eye. He was telling the truth but there was more and I didn't know if I wanted to hear it. "Kayla and I were drunk and things hap…" I held my hand up to stop him from saying anymore. A mental image danced around in my head of Kayla and Pogue. Damn it, I should have kept my big mouth shut. I looked at the packet I was working on.

"Do you think this reaction looks right?" I asked sliding my paper to him. "It looks right but I think I'm missing something." I pulled out my book and flipped through the pages. "I might be over analyzing it. It's probably fine." Pogue put his hand on my book. I tried to move it but he won't budge. I still couldn't look at him. He reached for my hands but I pulled them away and put them in my lap.

"Lil Bit, talk to me," he whispered with concern. He tried to lift my chin but I turned my head. "Please," he pleaded. I know I was being stupid and childish. I'm the one who asked about Kayla. But it also made me wonder. If we broke up, would he hook up with some random person? I looked at his beautiful eyes full of worry and concern.

"It's not you, it's me. I just…" I was looking at my hands. He grabbed my face.

"It's over," he mumbled. I was shocked he said that. I could feel my heart break. I didn't know what to say. He looked hurt but also angry. I can't cry in front of him. I can't let him know how much this hurts.

"Mr. Parry, please release Miss Melina," Mr. Avery said. Pogue reluctantly let me go. Almost everyone in class was looking at us. "Thank you. Please hand me your packets and take the quiz." We handed Mr. Avery our packets and grabbed the paper that was on our table. "Mr. Parry, I want to see you after class," Mr. Avery said as he walked away from our table.

"I can't believe you," I whispered. I was hurt he wanted to end things. Pogue tried to get my attention but I ignored him. I could feel the tears spring to my eyes. I quickly answered the questions and took the quiz to the teachers' desk.

"Miss Melina since you've finished and there is only five minutes left of class, you are free to go," Mr. Avery took my quiz. I walked back to my table. I gathered up my stuff and took the lab coat off.

"Please say something," Pogue whispered as I picked up my bag.

"Number two is wrong," I whispered looking at him. A few tears fell. I wiped them away and walked out of class.

There were a few students wandering around the halls. I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed to finish my homework. I took a deep breath to clear my head and to stop the stupid tears that were threating to fall.

"It's one thing to see a hot ass but when it's attached to a fucking gorgeous girl," Reid was behind me whispering in my ear. "I have to thank God for making me a man. If only you were single, my world would be complete." I turned around throwing my arms around him and I let the tears fall. He quickly held me.

"Ohhh Buubbba," I cried. I couldn't say anything else. I felt bad for crying all over his blazer.

"Shhh, it's ok. Everything will be fine," he rubbed my back and stroked my hair. "Let's get out of here." I nodded. He kept his arm around me and held me close. I wiped my eyes and kept my head down. We walked out the door and heading to my car. It wasn't raining anymore but the clouds were dark. It looked like they were ready to open up and pour at any minute. "I'm going to text Pogue and let him know I'm taking you back to the dorms."

"Nooo pleeeaase don't," I choked out. We were a few feet from my car. I need time to sort everything out. Pogue just broke up with me.

"Baby Girl I have to let him know. If I don't he will be pissed at me. Normally I wouldn't care but I know what it feels like not to know where you are," Reid stopped at my car and put his hand out for my keys.

"He broke up with me," I said reaching into my bag. I tossed him my keys. He hit the alarm and opened the door for me. I got into the passenger seat as my phone vibrated. I turned in the car to see Reid on his phone.

***Sarah-Are you ok? I heard what happen with Kayla and Pogue.**

"No that's bullshit Pogue. You should have told that stupid fuckin bitch to drop dead," Reid was running his hand through his hair. "You were the one who slept with her. I told you she was nothing but trouble. Then you go and break up with Sam. What am I suppose to think?"

***me-I'm ok, I'll talk to you after school. Reid's taking me to the dorms.**

"Cal, I'm taking Baby Girl to her dorm room. I'll see you at practice after Sarah shows up. I don't want leave her alone," Reid was by the driver's door. "Okay, as soon as Sarah gets there I will meet you downstairs. Just keep Pogue away and make sure he doesn't call or text until she has time to calm down." Reid closed his phone and got into the drivers' seat. He didn't say anything as he started the car.

I leaned back into the passenger seat and closed my eyes. My head was hurting from all the crying I did. My body felt like it was floating. It was nice and warm. There was a rush of air. I opened my eyes and Reid was carrying me into my dorm room.

"Thanks Reid," I whispered. He sat down on the bed with me on his lap.

"Talk to me Baby Girl, what happen?" he moved my hair away from my face. I could feel the tears.

"It was my fault," I said looking at my hands. "I told him I didn't want to know but Kayla was pawing Pogue and I got curious so I asked and he broke up with me." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let the tears fall.

"Pogue loves you, hell I can see that. There is no way he would break up with you. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning," he tapped my lips. I took a deep breath.

"We got to class and I went to get more beakers," my voice was shaky it felt like I was going to cry at any minute. Reid reached over to the night stand and handed me some tissue. I wiped my eyes and nose. "Kayla walked over and was running her finger down Pogue's arm. She was calling him Pogo." I wiped away the few tears that fell.

"Pogue hates that, unless of course…" he was saying.

"You're his brothers or me. I told her that. I knew they had hooked up because she said he had the best stroke. But it was the way she said it," I took a deep breath.

"I told Pogue not to fu..." Reid took a breath. "I told him not to hook up with her. She's one of those girls who wants to date a 'Son' but doesn't really give a shit about us. It's all about appearances. What else happen?" He wiped away a few tears and caressed my cheek.

"I asked about her and at first he didn't say anything. This is where it's my fault. Pogue wanted to tell me about the girls he has been with but I didn't want to know. It doesn't change anything. But eventually he told me it happen when he and Kate broke up," I said. I leaned my head on Reid's shoulder. "I really don't care who he was with before me, but it got me thinking that if we broke up would he get with some random girl. Then I felt bad for thinking that of Pogue." I lifted my eyes to see Reid's reaction.

"Baby Girl, guys are, well we are," Reid was scratching his head.

"Dogs?" I asked with a small smile on my face. He looked down at me with a smirk.

"Not all of us but most. Pogue isn't like that, especially when it comes to you. But I still don't understand why you think Pogue broke up with you?"

"He tried to talk to me but I ignored him and tried to concentrate on the class work. He grabbed my face and I told him it wasn't him, it was me. Then he said it's over," I buried my face into Reid's chest and cried. He held me close and didn't say anything. His body was tense and I could feel the anger he was trying to hold in.

"Are you sure he used those exact words?" he asked a bit harshly. He was rubbing my back. I nodded yes.

"It's my fault," I whispered.

"No it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I can't believe Pogue would do this, stupid asshole," Reid said through clenched teeth. I took a deep breath.

"It is my fault, if I was more experienced with relationships, maybe I would have handled it better," I said. I could feel a lump in my throat.

"What do you mean experienced?" he asked pulling away from me.

"Pogue is my first boyfriend," I was looking into his eyes. He was looking into mine too but he seemed to be searching for something.

"First boyfriend, as in first boyfriend this school year or first boyfriend ever?" he was looking at me funny.

"First boyfriend ever," I answered.

"How is that even possible?" he asked amazed. "I mean look at you, have you even seen you. Baby Girl you are hot, I mean scorching hot. So hot you can't be touched hot."

"I just never met anyone that made me feel, I don't know how to describe it but Pogue makes me feel that way." I got off his lap and sat next to him on my bed.

"Fuck, was I your first kiss?" he asked a bit scared. "I mean if I was I'm flattered but if I would have known I would have made it more special." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You weren't my first kiss Bubba," I shook my head. "Only you could turn my heart break around and make it about all about you. That's just one of the reasons your my best friend and why I love you so much. But if it's any consolation you were way better than my first kiss." He gave me that smirk of his.

"Anytime you want to go down memory lane, just let me know," he put his arm around me. He tensed up and looked worried.

"I'm still a virgin. Pogue hasn't pressured me at all," I felt comfortable talking to Reid about my lack of experience.

"You know I could help you with that," he whispered in my ear. He licked my ear and kissed my neck.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I pushed him away laughing. "Reid thanks for being my shoulder to cry on. I don't think Tyler and Caleb would have been this understanding."

"Hey I am always here for you," he pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"I'm surprised you're so calm. Normally you go ballistic when someone hurts me," I said eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't get me wrong, I like that we can talk without you plotting to hurt someone on my behalf, especially since it Pogue. He's your brother no matter what happens between us."

"Trust me I want to rip Pogue a new one, for allowing that bitch anywhere near you. Kayla is nothing but a trouble maker. She's been after Pogue since sixth grade. The only reason they got together in the first place was dumb shit was drunk," he shook his head and let out a deep breath. "But I think that you and Pogue need to talk. I think there is a misunderstanding." I looked at him a bit shocked. "Fuck that sounded just like Caleb."

"Yeah it did," I was trying not to laugh. "But how is there a misunderstanding? He said it's over." I could feel tears pushing at the back of my eyes.

"True but you said it's not you it's me, that's a line guys use to break up with girls or get out of the awkward one night stand," his body shuttered.

"She woke up before you could leave?" I asked laughing.

"It's not funny Baby Girl. The girl was a clinger," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "She had our china pattern picked out and our kids' names." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"My poor Bubba," I was laughing softly. "One day you're going to meet the right girl and all those things won't scare you."

"That's fine as long as it's after college," he said. I pulled away to look at him. "I can't deny the college world of Reid Garwin."

"Your right, what was I thinking," I said hitting my forehead. "I'm going to take a shower. I think the hot water will relax me." Reid opened his mouth but I put my hand over his mouth. "I know you could relax me better than a hot shower." The door opened and in walked Caleb, Sarah and Tyler. Reid got up and raised his hands before anyone could talk.

"Go take a shower and I'll explain everything," he gestured for me to leave. I quickly grabbed my towel and shower supplies. I didn't look at anyone. I was afraid I would start crying. I walked out the door and I could hear all three of them trying to talk at once.

"Everyone shut the fuck up," Reid yelled. "I'll explain."

I kept my head down so the girls in the hallway wouldn't have more fuel for their fire of gossip. I walked into the girls showers and thankfully it was empty. I quickly undressed and got into the shower. The water was cold but I didn't care. I let the cold water wash over me until I could feel it warm up. When it got too hot I adjusted the temperature. I let my conversation with Pogue replay. Maybe Reid was right, I might have overreacted to what Pogue said. It's possible he was asking if it was over because of what I said. I held my head in my hands.

I am so confused. I really hate feeling this way. The water was running down my back. I could feel the knots on my shoulders and neck. I turned around to let the water work on the knots. I felt that familiar tug when Pogue used to teleport me when I thought it was a dream. I pushed the tug away. There is no way in hell I am letting him teleport me while I'm taking a shower. I washed my hair and body. I let the water run down my whole body. I turned the water off and dried up. The showers were still empty. I felt a lot better.

I'll call Pogue after I get changed. I grabbed my stuff and headed to my room. The halls were almost empty. I noticed there was a note on the door.

_Baby Girl,_

_The guys and I went to swim practice, Sarah came with us. _

_I'll call when we are on our way to pick you up before we _

_head to Nicky's._

_Reid_

I opened the door and locked it before I forgot. I put the note on my night stand. I went to the bathroom and put my shower stuff away and tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper. I took my towel off and dried my hair again. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body when I was done with my hair. It was a little cold in the room. I used to straighten it. I know it was wrong but I really didn't want to spend over an hour doing my hair. I walked in the room and went to my dresser to pull out a purple lace bra and matching panties. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple baby doll top. I threw everything over the desk chair. I let my towel drop and then I heard a voice. I turned around using my arms to cover me up.

"Sorry Lil Bit but when I couldn't teleport you I got worried," Pogue's husky voice sent goose bumps all over my body. He was sitting on the couch in the corner. I didn't even see him when I entered the room.

"Damn it Pogue you scared the hell out of me," my voice was shaky but my stomach was doing flips looking at him. He was still wearing the school trousers but he had a white wife beater. He looked so yummy. I almost forgot that we were broken up.

"Sorry," he was staring at me with such hunger and need in his eyes. I couldn't move. I was conscious that I was standing naked in front of my personal Adonis. He got up and walked slowly towards me. He bent down as he approached me and picked up my towel. I could feel his eyes look over every inch of me as he got back up. He was standing over me as he wrapped the towel around me but he kept the towel open at the front. "Reid explained everything to me. I wasn't breaking up with you. I thought you were breaking up with me. I was going crazy when you wouldn't talk to me. I didn't know what to do. Tyler and Caleb kept me away so I wouldn't make it worse."

"So this whole thing is our fault. We both misunderstood each other," I could feel a couple of tears slide down my cheeks. I bit my bottom lip. Pogue wrapped one arm around me, keeping the towel between his arm and my back. My naked body was held tightly against him as he wiped the tears away.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry," he rubbed his thumb against my lip. "That's very distracting, especially when I am trying to be a gentleman and not take you right now."

I kissed his thumb and he closed his eyes. I closed my mouth around his thumb and slowly caressed it with my tongue. He moaned as his head fell back just a little. He gently pulled his thumb out of my mouth and kissed me. The kiss was all fire and heat. His tongue and breath invade my mouth. He pulled me closer and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He moved his hand to cup my breast and he slowly rolled my nipple between his finger and thumb. I moaned at the sensation that went through my whole body. He kissed along my jaw line and down my neck until his tongue began licking my nipple. I arched my back as my hands were in his hair. He sucked on my nipple slowly, letting his tongue flick it over and over.

He threw the towel over his head and walked to my bed. He placed me on the bed. I quickly undid his belt and pants. He kicked off pants and kissed me. My hands went down his chest and stomach. I let my hands slide down further. I was waiting for him to stop me but he didn't. My right hand slide until I reached his penis. I let my hand slide past the tip. I felt his whole body shutter. He was kissing my jaw line and neck moaning my name. I continued down the shaft of his penis. I felt my eyes grow big at the size of him. I mean I've never seen one before let alone touched one, but I've heard girls talk and Pogue would definitely be considered very well endowed. I began to worry about how he was going to fit inside me. I notice him reaching for his pants and going into each pocket. He pulled out a condom. My hand stroked him again and he pulled away. I placed my hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I felt embarrassed. I didn't know what to do.

"Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong. We just can't right now," he kissed me softly but I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I felt the tip of his penis press against me and I moaned. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm doing this all wrong," I lowered my head and got a look at what Pogue was packing. "Wow!" My man is huge. Okay, now I feel stupid. I covered my face. I could feel my whole face turning red. Pogue rolled to the side and I could feel it on my leg. I actually liked the way it felt on my skin. Pogue was laughing softly.

"Please don't cover your face," he pulled my hands away from my face. "I shouldn't have let it get this far." He pulled the blanket at the end of the bed and covered us up. I turned so we were facing each other.

"You don't want me?" I asked a little hurt. It's not my fault I'm a virgin. Okay, maybe it's my fault but that's because I wanted to wait for the right guy.

"I am pretty sure you can feel how much I want you," he said kissing my forehead. "But you're not ready, yet. I want your first time absolutely perfect."

"Is anyone's first time perfect?" I asked curious.

"Some are but I'm talking about you," he kissed me softly. "I don't want to overwhelm you with everything at once."

"Okay," I said a little flustered. "What do you propose?" I caressed his cheek.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," he said. His voice was husky and sexy as his breath brushed across my neck. His fingers slowly moved over my breast. "I'm going to give you a taste of how sexy and beautiful you are." His fingers moved down my stomach. A shiver ran down my spine. The trail his fingers travelled left my body hot. He ran his hand down my thigh and then up between my legs. His finger caressed my opening. My back arched and a throaty moan escaped my lips. I closed my eyes. "Relax and breathe baby. Don't close your eyes look me." We were looking into each other eyes. He slowly let his finger go further into me as my legs parted. I throw my leg over his hip. He slowly caressed me until he got to the opening. He gently slid his finger in me. "You feel how tight you are," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. His hand was caressing my breast. He took my nipple into his mouth and gently sucked. I let my hand move down his chest to his penis. I ran my fingers up and down him at the same pace he was caressing me. He moaned.

"Pogue," I moaned as his finger moved to my clit. My hands moved to his chest. I was biting my lip. He rolled me on to my back. He grabbed both of my hands and pulled them above my head. He moved his finger down and slid inside me. He was pulling his finger in and out. He placed his thumb over my clit and began to make slow circles. "Mmm Pogue." I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes beautiful, I want to see you," he whispered. He had that sexy smirk on his face. I could see the hungry and pleasure in his eyes. He moved his finger in and out at a faster pace. The slow circles continued to torture me. I felt my whole body tingle and the sensation became more intense. I moaned as a small fire began to spread in my stomach. Every muscle down there was tightening up. My legs felt wobbly. The fire kept building and building. "Let yourself go babe. Let that sensation take over you." He gave me a soft kiss and I lost it. I could feel my body opening up and releasing. He let go of my hands and I threw them into his hair. I moaned as my back arched up. My hands slid down his back. Pogue deepened the kiss and swallowed up every moan that escaped my throat. My body came down from its high. Pogue was looking down at me smiling. I was panting, trying to catch my breath. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible," I said with a little laugh. He kissed me.

"Hmm, I think you need more practice," he said kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Really," I said laughing. "Maybe we should set up a practice schedule." Both our phones started to vibrate. We looked at each other and reached for our phones.

***Reid-Put the Pogo stick away. Big Bros on the stairs**

"Crap. My brothers are on their way," I said looking at Pogue.

"Shit! Sarah was supposed to text when they left the pool not when they are a few feet away," Pogue jumped up and started to get dressed. "By the way you need to pack a bag." I grabbed my stuff and started to get dressed.

"Why?" I asked. I was pulling up my panties.

"Your first practice is tonight," he said laughing. He was pulling up his boxer briefs.

"Okay," I said with a huge smile on my face. I noticed Pogue watching me.

"What are you doing? Get dressed," I scolded. I was putting on my bra.

"Your body is very distracting," he said smiling. He put on his pants. I was pulling up my pants when I heard Reid shouting in the hall. Pogue was putting on his shirt, when we heard the jiggle of keys. I just finish putting my blouse on when Pogue grabbed me. He was kissing me when the door opened.

"Ahh, they made up," Reid said. "My work here is done." Pogue and I separated. I tried not to smile too much. I got this weird feeling that everyone could tell what we were doing earlier.

"Sam you okay?" Tyler asked. He was eyeing Pogue.

"Yeah, I'm good. It was a complete misunderstanding," I said leaning my head on Pogue's chest.

"I need to head home and change," Caleb said. He was watching Pogue and me. I felt self-conscious. "Sam, are you good?"

"Yeah Leb, I'm good I promise," I walked to my closet. "Why don't we meet at Pogue's? He still has to change."

"Good idea," Sarah said smiling. She was looking at me. I could tell she wanted details. "Let's go Caleb." She walked out the door. Caleb shrugged and followed her out.

"I have to change and tell Maggie to meet us at Nicky's. I'll see you guys later," Tyler gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Reid, are you coming?" Reid had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Baby Boy I'm coming," Reid shot Pogue a look and then looked at the bed. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed the used blanket. Tyler walked out the door. "See you later Princess." I shook my head. Reid walked out the door smiling.

"He knows something is going on," Pogue said. I grabbed some clothes and my uniform for school. My mom insisted I have a clean uniform every day. I have a two week supply of clean uniforms.

"I hope he doesn't say anything to Tyler and Caleb," I was packing my toothbrush when Pogue wrapped his arms around me.

"I think you should pack for the rest of the week. Your practice sessions are going to be very intense and long," he whispered in my ear. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. He had his hands on my butt and slid them up my back and into my hair. "Lil Bit, we should probably leave before Tyler and Caleb figure out what we are doing." One of his hands found its way to my breast.

"I agree but this," I said tapping his hand, "has a mind of its own."

"Okay, maybe I don't want to go," he had a guilty smile on his face. I pulled away and walked to my closet. "We could hide out at my family house, no one's home." I pulled out a few more uniforms.

"I'll make a deal with you," I grabbed my black zip up hoodie.

"What's the deal?" he asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I will stay at your place for the next few days, if we leave right now. I don't want to argue with the guys." I was standing by my bed.

"Let's go," Pogue grabbed his school bag, my uniforms and duffel bag. He walked out the door and waited for me to lock it. "You know we could skip Nicky's tonight and stay in," he suggested innocently.

"Do you think Reid will let that happen?" I asked as we walked down the stairs. There were a few girls who waved hi or smiled at us as we walked by.

"Hell no, he'll be on our asses all night," Pogue let out a deep breath. I couldn't help but laugh. I hit the alarm to my car and Pogue put everything in the back seat.

"Crap," I said looking at my phone. "Liam called. We were supposed to meet up and work on our photography assignment." I started the car and backed out. I headed to Pogue's apartment.

"Liam is going to have to wait until tomorrow. Your mine for the rest of the night," he was playing with my hair.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I'll call Liam after I talk to Tyler. The drive was quick. We took out the stuff from the back seat and walked up to his apartment. Pogue opened the door. I walked and took a seat on the couch. He put the stuff he was carrying on the recliner.

"While you're taking your shower, I am going to get some homework done," I pulled out my economics book. Pogue gave me a kiss.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home," I grabbed his face and kissed him. Pogue took off towards the bedroom.

I settled in and worked on my homework. Most of the stuff I had to work on was minimal but the econ homework didn't make sense. I was so absorbed into my work I didn't realize someone was knocking at the front door.

"Who is it?" I asked looking through the peephole. It was Reid. He was making faces. I tried not to laugh. "What's the password?"

"The best kiss you've ever had," he said with a smirk. I opened the door laughing.

"Hi Bubba," I gave him a kiss. He closed the door. "Where's Tyler?" I walked over to the couch and grabbed the last of my homework.

"He's downstairs talking to Maggie. It 'slipped' his mind that we were supposed to talk about you and Chase," Reid said making a face. "I figure we iron out Pogue's party plans and discuss everything else tomorrow." He went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "By the way, the password should have been 'Foreplay'. Where's the Pogo Stick?"

"That's not funny," I said putting my homework away. I tried to keep calm. I can't believe he is bringing this up. "He was taking a shower earlier, but I think he is getting dressed."

"Look I'm glad you and Pogue worked things out. Really I am," he said taking a seat on the couch. "I want you to you know be safe. No glove, no love." He took a sip of his drink.

"Okay, I'll make sure next time we are safe," I stated. I tried to stand up but Reid was holding my arm.

"What do you mean next time?" he groaned. "We weren't gone that long. Poor Pogue he has no stamina."

"We did not have sex, but we did fool around," I said pulling my arm away. "And Pogue's stamina is fine. Don't go there Bubba."

"Don't go where?" Pogue asked. He was standing by the door frame of the hallway.

"Nothing," I said looking at Pogue and then at Reid. I got up and walked to Pogue. "How was your shower?" I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It could have been better," he said. He looked at Reid. "Hey thanks for telling me I was acting like a jerk and also for texting Lil Bit earlier. It would have been awkward with Tyler and Caleb."

"I believe the word was asshole," Reid said. "Look I'm happy you two worked it out but please take it slow." I turned to face Reid.

"Coming from the guy who does homework all around the school without actually opening a book or turning in homework in class," I was looking at Reid as his face turned a light shade of pink, "or creeping around on the girls floor after late night activities."

"How did you know about that?" Reid looked surprised.

"My first night at school, Chase walked me back to my room. When he left I heard him talking to a guy named Reid. I figured it was you after we meet," I said. "Besides aren't you happy I'm with someone like Pogue instead of someone like…. I don't know Aaron or Liam?" I felt Pogue tense up but he quickly relaxed.

"That is not funny Sam," Reid was pissed. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I pushed him too far.

"I'm sorry Reid, I was just joking," I said. "Please don't be mad. I'll play a game of pool with you." He hugged me back.

"I also want a dance," Reid said as he put his chin on top of my head. Pogue shook his head no. I shrugged and waved my hand at him.

"Okay, I will dance with you," I looked up and smiled.

"I get to pick the song," he said with a mischievous smile.

"You can pick the song. I promise," I said. I stuck out my pinkie. Reid hooked his pinkie with mine and blew Pogue a kiss.

"Shit," Pogue said as he threw his hands in the air. He looked at Reid and pointed his finger at him. "You can dance with her, but watch your hands," Pogue was smiling. There was a knock at the door and Pogue went to answer it.

"I got off the phone with Travis, he is set to DJ and Big Mike will take care of the bar," Tyler said as he walked in. He went to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Hi Sam," Maggie said as she walked in.

"Sam we can get the decorations on Thursday, while the guys are at swim practice," Sarah was about to sit on the recliner but stopped when she notice my stuff. "Why is your stuff here?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at Pogue and he grabbed my stuff and walked towards the bedroom.

"Why is he taking your stuff to the room?" Caleb asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Really do we have to start now? Can't it wait till, I don't know, next year when I'm in college. Sarah looked at me and mouthed 'sorry'.

"I'm staying here for a few days," I said in a small voice. I moved so I was partially behind Reid. He threw his arm out so it was in front of me and then wrapped it around my waist.

"Why are you staying here?" Tyler asked confused. Maggie was holding his hand. She smiled and winked at me.

"Because I asked her to stay with me," Pogue was leaning against the door frame. He was staring at Caleb. I could feel the tension between the two of them. Tyler let go of Maggie's hand and stood next to Caleb. All three of them had their arms crossed over their chests.

"It doesn't look right for a girl to stay at her boyfriends," Caleb was struggling to get the words out.

"Fuck, really Caleb," Reid groaned. "It's your funeral man." He let go of me.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked angrily staring at Caleb.

"Hey Maggie let's go to Nicky's. It'll be safer there," Reid kissed my head. "Kick some Golden and Baby Boy ass Princess." Reid threw his arm over Maggie's shoulders. Tyler tossed Reid his keys.

"It's a good thing that Sarah and Pogue are staying to help Sam," Maggie said taking a quick glance at all of us. Reid was laughing.

"There not staying to protect Princess," he said still laughing. "There here to protect Tyler and Caleb from my Princess. She may be little but she packs a mean punch." They walked out of the apartment.

"Sam," Tyler said calmly. "Why are you staying here? Everyone is back at the dorms." His power was close to the surface.

"It's not like you don't see Pogue. You don't have to spend the night. Besides I'm pretty sure your parents won't like it," Caleb said. He sounded calm but I could feel his anger and power pulsing as one.

"Caleb's right, you don't have to spend the night," Tyler said a bit rushed.

"You both have a lot of nerve telling me about spending the night anywhere," I kept my anger on a short leash. "Tyler you were sneaking out to see Maggie the whole time we were on house arrest. I even helped you and I never said one word to you." Pogue was standing behind me. He had his finger curled around the loop of my pants.

"Thanks by the way I really appreciated the help," Tyler was turning red.

"Caleb you were spending the night in my dorm room with Sarah," I could see the red seeping across his cheeks. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Don't deny it. I found condom wrappers last week. Aunt Evelyn called me four times this past month asking if I enjoyed our morning jogs. She thought it was great that we were spending time together."

"Yeah thanks for not busting me," Caleb was shifting from one foot to the other.

"It seems to me you both owe Sam an apology," Sarah said. She was slightly red. "You guys probably should ask before you accuse her." She hit Caleb and Tyler on the arm. "Don't forget Pogue too."

"We actually had a conversation without yelling," I said happily. The guys bumped fist and apologized to Pogue. I hugged Tyler first because he elbowed Caleb out of the way. I was laughing as I hugged Caleb. Tyler was walking to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Tyler slowly turned around.

"I was going to get your stuff so you can take it back to the dorms," Tyler looked at me like I was dumb to ask.

"Why?" I was looking at Tyler. Caleb was still holding me but I could see him shaking his head at Tyler.

"I just think you should stay at the dorms," Tyler's whole face was red. I turned to face Tyler. Caleb kept his arms around my shoulders.

"I agree," I said with a sweet smile. Pogue opened his mouth but I held my hand up. "I think I should stay at the dorms. Actually I think we should all stay in our own rooms."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked in a small voice.

"If I can't stay at my boyfriends, then I think all you guys should stay in your own dorms or rooms, including Bubba," I could just imagine that conversation with Reid. I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face. Sarah was trying not to laugh at Tyler's face. "No sleep over's or late night visits either. Don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."

"Pogue it looks like you have a ride to school. That's great since you don't have your bike yet," Caleb let me go and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"We probably should go rescue Maggie from Reid," Pogue was laughing. I walked over to Pogue and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Baby Boy," I pushed him towards the door. "I hope Reid isn't teaching her how to play pool." Tyler looked at me and headed out the door. "You can ride with us."

"Okay," Tyler said a bit defeated. Caleb and Sarah were leaving the parking lot just as we got to my car.

"Maybe I should drive," Tyler said teasingly.

"Hey I'm a great driver," I said starting the car. "Pogue likes my driving."

"You're a great driver babe," Pogue didn't sound convincing. I just rolled my eyes.

"You drive like an old lady," Tyler said laughing. I shot him a dirty look in the rearview mirror.

"Next time you can walk," I turned into Nicky's and parked next to Caleb. I got out and Tyler was in front of me. I stepped on his shoe and his foot came out. "Flat tire, sorry," I said laughing. I walked past him but he grabbed me and put me in a headlock and messed with my hair. "Stop your ruining my hair." I was laughing the whole time.

"Who's the best big brother ever?" Tyler was laughing. He was tickling my sides.

"You are, now let me go," I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting. Tyler was laughing as he let me go. I pushed him away from me. I tried to give him a dirty look but I was still laughing.

"What am I?" Caleb asked hurt. Sarah and Pogue were standing back watching.

"Chopped liver?" Pogue suggested laughing.

"No, Caleb is the best big brother ever," I gave him a big smile.

"You said I was," Tyler said turning around.

"I had my fingers crossed," I said showing him my fingers. Tyler took a step towards me, so I screamed. Caleb threw his arms around me before Tyler could do anything. I stuck my tongue out at Tyler. The three of us were laughing. Tyler took another step towards me and Caleb spun me towards Pogue, who wrapped me up in his arms. Caleb was blocking Tyler. All of us were laughing.

"Okay, enough picking on Lil Bit," Pogue said laughing. He kissed my cheek.

"This is what it would have been like if Sam grew up with all of you," Sarah said laughing.

"All we're missing is Reid," Caleb was still blocking Tyler but they were both laughing.

"You called," Reid said walking out of Nicky's with Maggie right behind him. Caleb and Tyler bumped fist. Maggie walked over to Tyler and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey Bubba," I gave him a small wave. "Are we still on for pool?"

"Yeah," Reid said looking at me. "It looks like Baby Boy and the Golden Boy are still walking. You let them off with a warning." Sarah was laughing at something Caleb was saying.

"I'm thinking of changing my mind. Tyler was picking on me," I said. Reid walked over to Tyler and smacked him on the head.

"Ouch," Tyler said rubbing the back of his head. "You are such a brat Sam."

"No I'm not," I said smiling. I turned to walk over to Sarah but Pogue pulled me back.

"Are we going in?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah let's head inside," Caleb said.

"Hell yeah," Reid said. "Baby Girl and I have a game to play and then we are going to play Aaron and Ryan."

"Let's get inside," Pogue grabbed my hand and we walked inside. I turned to see if Sarah and Caleb were behind us when I noticed Tyler talking to Liam. Reid was following us inside.

"Smooth Parry real smooth," I said laughing. The tables were full so we walked to the pool tables.

"What? It was cold outside," Pogue had a guilty smile on his face. I shook my head.


	22. Chapter 22

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

Chapter 22

The weather was surprisingly nice as we ate lunch outside. The sky was light blue with only a handful of white puffy clouds. There was hint of a chill in the air but come nightfall I knew it would be cold. We were all sitting under a tree using the guys' school blazers as blankets. A breeze drifted by making me shiver. Pogue wrapped his arms around me. His back was against the tree and I was sitting between his legs. Sarah was leaning against Caleb's chest. She rested her head on his shoulder. Tyler had his head on Maggie's lap. She was playing with his hair as a small smile played on his lips.

"Tomorrow Pogue turns eighteen," Caleb said. "Remember we are meeting at six in the morning at the diner for breakfast."

"Does that make Sam jailbait?" Sarah asked laughing. I gave her a dirty look.

"If it does, she is still mine," Pogue stated. He kissed my cheek.

"I don't know if I should take Amber or Justine to the party," Reid said as he approached our group. He threw his bag by my feet, gave me a kiss and lied down on the ground. He used my knees as a pillow. "What do you think Princess? Who should I honor with a night full of Garwin fun?"

"Why not take both?" I suggested. I leaned my head back on Pogue's chest. He smelled so good.

"Don't encourage him," Pogue whispered in my ear. He gently bit my ear making me inhale a quick breath. I turned my head as I bit my lip to keep from moaning. "Are you thinking of last night?" I was barely able to nod. Last night we took our time exploring each other into the earlier hours of the morning. "The kitchen, the living room, the hallway or the bedroom?" his husky voice invaded my ear and sent shivers through my whole body. I could see a sexy smile on his lips.

"All of them," I whispered. Pogue's arms tighten around me as he softly kissed my jaw line and neck.

"Sam, I think you've been hanging around Reid too much," Tyler laughed. Pogue growled in my ear and I let out a deep breath. I love Tyler but he knows how to ruin a moment.

"Why do you say that?" Reid asked. He lifted his head to look at Tyler.

"My baby sister would never have suggested you take two girls to a party," Caleb said as he played with Sarah's hair. "A month around you and she is encouraging you to have a threesome." Caleb laughed.

"What's wrong with a threesome?" Reid asked. He moved his head around on my knees trying to get comfortable. I laughed and pushed his head away. He lightly hit my leg and rested his head on my leg again.

"I don't see anything wrong with Reid taking a couple of dates to my party," Pogue blew in my ear. I turned to look at him.

"Really," I asked tapping his chin He stuck his tongue out at me. "You know I can think of a few things you could do with that tongue," I said with a smirk.

"Sam," Caleb, Tyler and Reid yelled. Pogue pulled me closer. Reid and Tyler were sitting up. Maggie and Sarah were trying not to laugh as they shook their heads at me.

"You're in trouble," Pogue whispered. "I told you we should have stayed in bed."

"What?" I asked innocently. I looked at the guys. They had the same facial expression. I wrapped my arms around Pogue's.

"That type of comment has Reid written all over it," Tyler was eying Reid. He looked ready to pound on him. Maggie was holding Tyler's arm and rolling her eyes.

"Don't look at me Baby Boy," Reid replied. "What the hell has Pogue been teaching her?" Before anyone could answer the bell rang.

"Sam, we'll talk later," Caleb stated getting up. He pulled Sarah up and grabbed both their bags. I smiled and nodded. Crap big brother is going to lecture me and Tyler didn't look happy either.

"Sam we can walk to Spanish together," Maggie said as she got up. She patted Tyler on the back. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She covered her mouth and giggled.

"I can't believe they switched your schedule so fast," Sarah was putting her bag over her shoulder. "I had to wait a week before they could fix mine." She was holding Caleb's hand as we walked up the stairs.

"That's what happens when you piss off a founding family member," Tyler opened the door for us to walk in. "My dad was so angry about the Provost and the coach bothering Baby Girl on Monday, he called the other dads and Mr. Danvers law firm. They took care of everything and the Provost had to apologize." Tyler insisted on 'escorting' me to the Provost Office yesterday. He only went to witness the Provost apologizing.

"Garwin," Aaron was walking over to our group. His usually followers were right behind him. I opened my locker and switched out my books. Pogue stood in front of me. Caleb took a step closer to Sarah, blocking both Sarah and I from Aaron's path. Tyler stood in front of Maggie. Reid looked at me, shrugged and gave me a wink. Crap, this could be trouble.

"Abbot," Reid said with a smirk. He put his bag down and crossed his arms over his chest. I could see the spark in Reid's eye. He was hoping Aaron did something so he would have a reason to fight. I wanted to say something to keep him from doing anything stupid, but then again this is Reid we are talking about here.

"I want a chance to win my money back," Aaron was standing in front of Reid trying to look intimidating. "Tonight unless of course you're scared," Aaron looked around Reid and looked straight at me. "That includes you too Samantha," he said pointing at me.

"Watch it Aaron," Pogue growled. I closed my locker and stared at Aaron and rolled my eyes.

"Hiding behind Parry won't save you," Aaron blew me a kiss. Pogue lost it. Reid threw his arm out to stop Pogue from going after Aaron. Caleb and Tyler joined Reid in holding Pogue back. I walked around and went in between Reid and Aaron.

"Who's hiding? I was getting my books for class," I could feel Reid's hand on my back. It felt like he had a fist full of my blazer. "You know what classes are? You sleep through half of them and the other half staring at all the girls that won't give you the time of day," I said callously as I adjusted my bag over my shoulder. Aaron's little followers were staring at the guys behind me with their hands in fists.

"I'm feeling generous today," Reid said. He moved me to the side and let go of my blazer, but I could feel another hand grab my jacket.

"Lil Bit," Pogue whispered in my ear. I reached behind and removed his hand from my blazer. I took a step back and Pogue wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Since when," Aaron grumbled. He friends laughed but they kept their eyes on the guys. Aaron kept looking at me with that sickly smirk of his.

"We'll play one game. Baby Girl and I will even give you and whoever a two ball lead," Reid said. I couldn't see his face but I could hear the cockiness in his voice. He had his arms crossed over his chest but I knew Reid was enjoying setting Aaron up for failure. One thing was for sure never bet Reid when he is being generous. It will bite you in the ass.

"Deal," Aaron was smiling. "Be prepared to loss Garwin. I plan on winning back all my money and more. You and Sam are going down. Unless Sam just wants to go down," Aaron winked at me. Pogue took a step towards Aaron but I pulled on his arm. Tyler and Caleb took a step towards Aaron too but Maggie and Sarah were holding them back. Reid pushed Aaron but I grabbed Reid's blazer before he could do anything else. As much as Aaron can piss every one off, I didn't want Reid in trouble.

"Walk Abbott," Reid snapped. "Before Pogue kicks your sorry pathetic ass." Aaron and his friends laughed as they walked away. Reid turned and I let go of his jacket. "Next time I'm punching him."

"Hey Maggie you ready for class?" I asked as Pogue placed his chin on my head. I could feel him relax. "Aaron is just asking for an ass kicking."

"I might have to give him what he's asking for," Pogue mumbled.

"Yeah, let me grab my book," Maggie smiled as she walked to her locker.

"Pogue, please don't fight," I whispered. Pogue pulled away from me. I looked up at him and caressed his cheek. "I know he's a jerk and likes to piss you guys off. You've already been called to the Provost Office because of him." He let out huge deep breath. I looked at the other three. "Caleb, Tyler and especially you Reid, no fighting with Aaron, just ignore him for me please." Caleb and Tyler nodded while Reid looked the other way. He wouldn't look at me.

"Reid," I said sternly. He finally turned around. His lips were pressed together. I could see the anger in his eyes. For a minute I thought they flashed black when he turned around but I didn't feel his power.

"Fine, I promise," Reid scoffed. I stuck out my pinkie. He hooked his pinkie with mine. I smiled and he let go. "But I can only take so much of his shit," he said grabbing his bag angrily.

"I promise to behave as long as Aaron doesn't provoke me," Pogue gave me a small smile. I shook my head slightly. I opened my mouth to say something but Pogue kissed me. His hand was under my chin holding me in place. Our tongues caressed each other. I wanted more from the kiss but I could feel him pulling back. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"You are such a tease," I groaned in a whisper. I noticed everyone was at their lockers. "That's okay two can play this game." I got up on my tippy toes and pulled his face down. I licked his lips and sucked on his bottom lip. I kissed him and then pulled away. "Bye, see you later," I waved and walked over to Maggie and looped my arm through hers.

"Now who's the tease," Pogue growled. He grabbed his bag off the ground. I noticed the bulge in Pogue's pants before he placed his bag in front of him. Reid turned and made a face.

"Seriously man, can't you control yourself. We're not in seventh grade," Reid was trying not to laugh. Caleb didn't look happy but Sarah was laughing.

"Shut up Reid," Pogue snapped as he punched Reid in the arm. Tyler had just kissed Maggie when he turned to see Reid rubbing his arm where Pogue hit him.

"What did you do now Re-, whoa what the hell Pogue," Tyler yelled. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Let's go," Maggie said in between giggles. I nodded and started to giggle too.

We turned around and walked to our class. I could hear the guys teasing Pogue. There were a few smacking noises and a few cuss words. Maggie and I were still giggling as we walked into class. We took our seats and pulled out our books. I was looking for a pen when my phone started to vibrate. I checked the caller ID and laughed softly.

***Pogo – PAYBACK**

I looked around to make sure I didn't get caught using my phone. I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face.

***me – I'm so scared…NOT…Bring it on Big Boy**

I showed Maggie the texts and we both laughed. I closed my phone and put it away. Maggie nudged me and pointed to my right. I turned to see James Watkins take the seat next to me.

"Hi James," I said. I had seen him in the halls from time to time but never said more than a few words to each other.

"Hi Sam, Hi Maggie," James had one of the best smiles. She waved at him and then gave me a look. I didn't know what she was trying to tell me.

"I didn't know you took Spanish this period," I opened my book, to find the page we were reading. I guess I wouldn't know since I just transferred into this class late yesterday. I felt something graze my cheek. I turned to see James staring at me. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. The look in his eyes was one of a guy lost in the desert who just found a nice cold glass of water.

"You had something on your cheek," he whispered. I felt his breath brush my cheek.

"Um thanks," I said feeling awkward. I felt Maggie poke me in the ribs. I rubbed the spot and smacked her hand when she tried to poke me again.

"I thought you had Spanish last period?" he asked still staring at me.

"Yeah I had to change my schedule around," I felt a bit uncomfortable from the looks he was giving me.

"Pogue Parry's birthday party is this weekend," James sounded nervous. "His parties are usually really great." He was looking me straight in the eye. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me." My mouth felt dry. I could feel my brain trying to find the right words to tell him no, but everything that popped into my head sounded mean.

"I um I'm going to the party with Pogue," I said. "I'm sorry I guess I thought everyone knew Pogue and I are dating." I could see his cheeks turn slightly red. I felt bad but there wasn't anything I could do or say to make the situation better.

"I heard that you guys were hanging out," he said. "I didn't know you guys were dating, since he barely came back to school. You know being in a motorcycle accident and stuff." He was staring straight ahead at the board. "How did that happen?"

"Tyler and Pogue are best friends. So it was only natural I would spend time with Tyler's friends," I said looking straight ahead.

"He seemed to move on fast from Kate" James retorted. I heard the bitterness in his voice.

I didn't say anything else to James. I turned to Maggie and looked at her paper. I quickly dug in my bag and pulled out the paper we were given yesterday and began to work on it. I couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Every time we have talked he seemed so nice, now you mention Pogue and he acts weird. I took a deep breath and let it go. I can't make everyone get along.

I finished my worksheet but I wasn't happy with some of my answers. I started to go over my answers and change the ones I felt needed more improvement. Maggie was tapping her pen on my book. I gave her a look but she didn't notice. I could feel James glance in my direction but I just ignored him. I continued to check my work before handing in my paper. The chair next to me squeaked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see James getting up.

Maggie let out a huge breath. I could see a small smile on her face. She continued to tap her pen and then she started to tap her foot against my bag. I was almost done reviewing my answers when Maggie starting tapping her pen faster. I gave her a dirty look. She tried to hide her smile. I grabbed her pen and tossed my paper on her desk.

"You are picking up some bad habits from Ty," I said laughing softly. Maggie laughed too.

"I guess you finally figured out he likes you," Maggie tapped my head. I shook my head. I am such an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm a bit slow in that department," I shrugged my shoulders.

She got up and walked to the teacher's desk. I heard the seat next to me squeak. I could see James taking his seat. I placed Maggie's pen on her desk. She was talking to the teacher so I put her book in her bag and I did the same with mine.

"Sam," I stopped what I was doing when I heard James. "I want to apologize." I turned to see him looking at me. "I shouldn't have acted that way."

"What did Pogue do to make you dislike him?" I couldn't help it, I had to ask. He raised an eyebrow. I tried not to laugh. "I could see it in your face."

"He dated my cousin Kayla last year," he was putting his stuff away. "She really liked him and it broke her heart when he dumped her to get back with Kate." I could hear the longing in his voice. He was in love with Kate. I looked down and closed my eyes. My power washed over me quickly. I searched his mind, even though I knew it was wrong, in the very back of his mind I could see him talking to Kate. They must have been freshmen. Whoa, they made out a lot. Different rooms flashed through his mind. I pushed back my power and took a deep breath.

"James, I get the feeling you like Kate," I tried to avoid his eyes. I felt guilty for snooping through his mind. "You don't have to answer, especially since it really is none of my business." Maggie was making her way back to her seat. I picked up Maggie's bag and set it on her desk. I turned to grab my bag but James had it in his hand.

"How did you know about Kate?" James asked looking a bit stunned. He handed me my bag. He blinked a couple of times as he ran a hand through his hair. "Kayla was the only who knew."

"Thanks," I raised my bag a little. "Kayla didn't say anything," I said reassuring him. "I just got this feeling when you said Kate's name." Maggie took her seat next to me. She didn't say anything. We only had a minute or two until the bell rang. I could see Pogue peeking through the window at the door.

"I guess you never get over your first crush," James whispered as he tried to hide his face. He picked up his bag and took a couple of steps towards the door. He turned around as the bell rang. Maggie and I got up to head towards the door.

"Sam, I'll let Pogue know you'll be out in a minute," Maggie brushed my shoulder. I nodded as she walked by. I could see Pogue eyeing James who looked nervous.

"I just want to apologize for being a jerk earlier," James was looking at the floor as he talked. I waved my hand under his face causing him to look up.

"Hey no harm, no foul," I said smiling. "But I do think you should ask Kate to the party this weekend." I shifted my bag on my shoulder.

"You think she'll actually go to her ex-boyfriends birthday party," he sounded skeptical, but I could see a smile playing on his lips.

"It never hurts to ask," I think Kate and I need to talk. After everything Chase put her through, I feel like I need to make amends.

"Do you think Pogue will mind?" he was looking at the door where Pogue was talking to Maggie.

"I guarantee he will not have a problem with Kate being at the party," I just need to make sure Bubba doesn't ruin anything. "I have to head to class but think about what I said. You should ask her."

"Thanks Sam," James gave me a hug. I hugged him back. I gave him a smile as he released me. We walked to the door.

"James," Pogue said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Pogue," James said as they bumped fist. "Sorry about holding up Sam. I just needed a little advice on something. I'll see you guys later."

"Sure no problem," Pogue smiled and I waved bye to James. "That was a little weird." He looked confused. I pulled him in the direction of our class. "Should I be worried?"

"He might ask Kate to your birthday party," I said cautiously. I heard the sharp intake of air. "I think it would be nice for the two of them to go together. You don't have a problem with Kate going with James to the party, do you?" I was looking at Pogue out of the corner of my eye. He didn't make a face when I mentioned James and Kate.

"No of course not," he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Kate can date whoever she wants, I don't care. I'm just concerned about you. If you don't want her there, I'll make sure she doesn't come." We were just outside the class room. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you're over Kate and I'm glad because I really don't want all the drama," I was looking into his eyes. "Chase did a lot of damage where Kate's concerned. I don't have a problem with her at all. As a matter of fact, I think Kate and James would look great together." I tilted my face up. He smiled and kissed me gently and softly. His tongue glided over my lips. My whole body was on fire. He pulled away with a sexy smirk on his gorgeous face.

"You taste so good," his husky voice sounded so sexy. He kissed my jaw line and gently blew on it. His breath felt like velvet causing me to bite my lip. His lips kissed my ear and found the spot just below my ear. He kissed the spot and blew on it. The sensation made my stomach tighten. He pulled away and smiled. "Let's go to class." He tugged me into class. My whole body was screaming NO but there was nothing I could do about it. We took our seats and I felt frustrated. I looked at Pogue and he had the biggest grin on his face. "Payback," he whispered.

I let out a frustrated breath. I leaned over to him and whispered, "I'm ready." My voice was breathy. His head turned so fast I thought it was going to spin off.

"Are you serious," he whispered. I nodded biting my lip because I was afraid I would moan a very loud YES. He grabbed our bags in one hand and grabbed my hand with the other. We stood up and were about to walk out of class when a young looking woman walked in. We sat down but just touching each other made it hard for me to sit completely still. I slowly pulled my hand away.

"Good afternoon class, I am Ms. Thomas. Your teacher is out sick today. Please take your seats," She moved to the side of the classroom. "We are going to watch a film I believe there will be a test on it either Thursday or Friday. So please pay attention." She walked over to the TV monitor and started the movie. She turned off the lights.

Pogue looked at me and I shook my head no. We moved our seats apart. We were sitting at the table in the very back of the room. Just the heat coming off his body was setting mine on fire. I was mad at Pogue for getting me like this but I could tell he was getting worked up too. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. My head was resting in my hands when I felt his hand on my thigh. He was running his hand up and down my thigh. I brushed his hand away. I could hear the soft growl that escaped his lips. That brought a huge smile to my face. At least I wasn't the only one frustrated.

I took off my blazer and placed it on the table. I could feel Pogue's eyes on me. I figured I'd have a little fun. I put my hands under my hair and stretched. Letting my hair slowly fall back into place. Pogue loves to play with hair. As I stretched, I made sure to stick out my chest. Pogue's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. I leaned down to get into my bag. I let my hair fall into Pogue's lap. I found my lip gloss. As I started to get up Pogue lightly tugged on my hair. I gave him a smile and opened the lip gloss. I didn't bother using the applicator. I just used my finger to apply the lip gloss. I did it very slow and took my time.

"Please stop," Pogue whispered. "It's driving me crazy." I turned to look at him and blew him a kiss. I ran my hand up his thigh and let my fingers graze across the bulge in his pants. He grabbed my hand and licked my palm and blew on it. Damn it, the whole thing looked and felt sexy as hell. I pulled him close to me.

"Payback is a bitch," I whispered. I kept his hand in mine and used my blazer as a pillow. I put his index finger in my mouth and let my tongue slowly swirl around his finger. I could hear a hiss of air pass through his lips. It wasn't loud but I could tell I was winning. I slowly pulled his finger out of my mouth and then gently sucking the end of his finger.

He pulled his hand away but he let it fall in my lap. He moved under my skirt and slid his hand between my legs. He made slow circles over my panties. I bit my lip to keep quiet. His finger slide under my panties and he slowly moved over my clit. I froze. It felt so good, I couldn't move. His finger moved to my opening and then back up. He removed his finger and I could see him put it in his mouth. I'v heard girls talk about guys doing that and I thought it was gross. But watching Pogue do it, was just hot. He pulled his finger out of his mouth as the lights went on. I've never been the girl to do things like this, but with Pogue I feel comfortable and strong. He makes me feel safe and secured.

"Dorm room," we whispered to each other. He grabbed our bags, ready to leave as soon as the bell rang.

"You will watch the rest of the film tomorrow," Ms. Thomas said as the bell rang. Pogue grabbed my hand as we exited the classroom.

The halls were packed but it didn't prevent us from weaving our way through. I tugged on his hand to slow him down. But he just kept going. I started to giggle as I watched him move around people.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"You," I giggled. "Your legs are long and mine are short. I'm trying to keep up but I have to run just to match your walking stride." He turned and picked me up with one arm and continued to walk. This caused me to laugh even more. We made it the entrance hall.

"Here you go beautiful," he put me down and kissed me. That was the wrong thing to do. The kiss started to heat up. I pulled away.

"Down boy," I said trying to catch my breath. "We should hurry before we get caught." We were a few feet away from the door when we heard that pesky voice.

"Pogo and Princess," Reid's voice was filled with smug confidence. I usually don't mind it but at the moment I hated it. "Where are you two **head**ing off to?" we turned to see Reid with his arms crossed over his chest with that damn smirk. I noticed he emphasized the word head. "Princess your class is in the library with me and Tyler."

"Lil Bit wasn't feeling good. I was going to take her back to the dorm," Pogue was ready to snap at Reid but he knew that would just make things worse. "I wanted to make sure she was comfortable and gets some rest before you guys play Aaron tonight." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"What a sweet boyfriend you are man," Reid smiled but it was that devilish smile that was moving in for the kill. I gave him a dirty look. "I'm sure Princess will be really **com**fortable with you tucking her in and taking care of her **needs**."

"Yeah, well we are going to the dorms Bubba," I pulled Pogue towards the door. Reid didn't say anything which was odd but I wasn't going to point it out.

"Wait," Reid said snapping his fingers. "Pogue you have a math test this period." I could see Pogue's face drop. "Tell you what bro, I'll take Princess to the dorms, so she can rest and you take your math test." Reid put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Actually I don't want to leave her by herself, you know just in case. I want to make sure she goes straight to bed," Pogue pulled my hand so I could be closer to him.

"Don't worry about it Pogue, I will stay with Princess," Reid said as he pulled me closer to him. "Trust me I will take very good care of her. I've been told I have a great bedside manner. I'll make sure I get her in bed." Pogue was going to pull me but I through my hands in the air.

"Pogue go to class and take your test," I said a bit frustrated. I pulled on his blazer until he was eye level with me. "We have all night," I whispered. He smiled and kissed me.

"Alone," he said still smiling. "I love you." I caressed his face.

"I love you too, go" I said smiling. I swatted his ass as he left. He has a fine ass. "Okay, Bubba," I said turning to face his smug face. "Let's go to Study Hall." I grabbed his tie and pulled him roughly towards the library.

"I love a woman who can order me around," Reid said looking down, "especially when she has a fucking hot body." He smacked my ass as we entered the library.

* * *

After classes, I spent an hour on the treadmill working out the sexual frustration Pogue and I created. Sarah, Maggie and I pulled into Nicky's. I parked next to Caleb's Mustang. Reid made sure Pogue and I had no alone time, but that didn't bother me. Pogue and I had all night to ourselves. Now that I'm ready to take the next step with Pogue, I'm scared.

"Sam, are you sure it's okay for me to stay over tonight?" Maggie asked. She pulled back her hair. She looked a little down. Her roommate Jan was still giving her a hard time about dating Tyler.

"Maggie, Sarah and I already told you its fine," I said giving her a reassuring smile. I looked at Sarah. We talked about having Maggie move in with us.

"Maggie," Sarah said as she turned in her seat to face Maggie who was sitting in the backseat. "Sam and I talked it over and we think you should just move in with us." Maggie looked shocked.

"Yeah, there's no reason for you to put up with Jan's crazy moods," I said with a laugh. "Besides I haven't stayed at the dorm since my second night. Tyler and I spent a month at home." I was looking at Maggie in the rearview mirror. I turned so I could face her. "I haven't even slept at the dorm this whole week. I'm comfortable at Pogue's. His place feels more like home to me." Sarah made a face. "Of course my first home is always with Sarah." I turned and smiled at Sarah. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"When should I move my stuff in?" Maggie asked shyly. Sarah and I whoop and hollered. We really like Maggie and we were debating asking her to move in. I'm glad we did ask.

"We could have the guys move your stuff tomorrow or Friday," Sarah was bouncing in her seat clapping. "This will be fun."

"I'm so happy you decided to room with us," I said. "You can use my bed until we figure out the sleeping arrangements. I'm staying at Pogue's for the rest of the week." Maggie and Sarah looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I looked at them both waiting for an answer.

"Have you and Pogue had sex?" Sarah asked turning slightly red. Maggie's cheeks were light pink. I looked down twisting my fingers.

"No," I couldn't look at them, I felt embarrassed. I looked out the windows avoiding their eyes.

"You know you can talk to us," Sarah spoke softly as if she wasn't sure how I would respond. I looked up to see concern and understanding in Sarah and Maggie's eyes. I let out a deep breath.

"I'm ready to take the next step but I'm scared," I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"What scares you the most?" Maggie asked taking my hand.

"I…I'm not sure what to expect. I mean….does it hurt?" I felt embarrassed.

"It hurts the first time but just in the beginning," Sarah said smiling. "Even though it hurts, I know this might sound weird, but it's a good hurt."

"That's true, it hurts but it feels good," Maggie's was turning a darker shade of red. "Tyler was very understanding."

"Was my brother your first?" I asked a bit shocked. I mean I figured Maggie was a virgin but I never bothered to ask. "Sorry Maggie that was wrong of me to ask. It's none of my business." I gave her an apologetic smile. Maggie and Sarah laughed softly.

"Don't be," Maggie smiled. "I'm glad I waited until I found the right person." I held up my hand to keep her from saying anymore. "Don't worry," Maggie laughed. "I will not tell you anything about your brother." I looked at Sarah.

"I'm not going to say anything about Caleb," Sarah held her hands up laughing.

"Thank you," I took a deep breath. "I really don't want to know about my brothers." My whole body shivered. Sarah and Maggie started laughing. "Ha ha, very funny," I grumbled. "Let's get inside before the guys come out." We got out of my car and I hit the alarm.

"Princess," Reid was walking towards us with his arms wide open. He gave me a kiss and then hugged me. "Mmm you smell good." I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey Sis," Tyler messed with my hair as he walked over to Maggie. He gave her a hug and a kiss. "You guys ready to go in?" he asked with his arm around Maggie.

"Sure, but where is Caleb?" Sarah asked looking around the parking lot. I looked around too because Pogue got a ride with Caleb.

"Where's Pogue?" I asked looking at Reid and then Tyler.

"They were talking to Big Mike about the party," Reid answered. "Let's go in before it starts to rain." I kept an arm around Reid as we walked in behind Tyler, Maggie and Sarah. "Damn Baby Boy is walking in with two beautiful girls."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible," Tyler said as he continued to walk with an arm around Maggie and Sarah.

"It takes two of them to equal only a quarter of you," Reid whispered seductively in my ear. I laughed at his attempt to sweet talk me.

"Already flirting," I said. "Okay, Reid what do you want?" I knew it was something big because he wasn't even taking his time to butter me up.

"I'm hurt you don't trust me," he said placing his hand over his heart. Tyler was holding the door open for us. The music was loud and it was packed for a Wednesday night.

"Baby Girl," Nicky yelled from the bar. He had a huge grin on his face. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready to talk Bubba," I poked him in the stomach. He gave me that devilish grin of his.

"Not just yet," Reid kissed my hand and walked to the pool tables. I shook my head and laughed.

Tyler and the girls were heading to an empty table. I walked over to the bar. Nicky was serving a customer at the other end of the bar. I walked behind the bar and served myself a soda.

"You have to be the best looking bartender I have ever seen," Liam was leaning against the bar. His eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were warm but I could sense something else.

"Hi," I said. Pogue and Caleb were talking to a guy that I assume is Big Mike. Reid was at the pool tables with Tyler. Maggie and Sarah were at a table talking to one of the waitresses.

"I was wondering when we could finish up that project?" Liam leaned in a little closer to me. I poured him a soda to give us some space. "I had fun working with you on Tuesday, even though it was a bit awkward with your brother glaring at me the whole time."

"Sorry about that," I said giving him an apologetic smile. "Tyler is a bit over protective but he's a great guy."

"Whiskey sour and two drafts light Sam," one of the waitress called out.

"I'm sure he is," he gave a big smile. "So do you think we could get together tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is my boyfriend's birthday and his party is Saturday," I replied as I poured drinks for one of the waitresses. "Sunday would work better for me. I hope you don't mind." I gave her the drinks.

"Oh, I didn't know," he said sadly. He didn't look happy. "Sure, I'll give you call to set up a time," he gave me a smile and walked away. I noticed Nicky walking over to me.

"You know Nicky hates when people go behind the bar," a voice to my left said. I turned to see Kira and her little minions staring at me.

"Baby Girl," Nicky said as he gathered me into a big hug. "I see you have already served yourself." Nicky had a huge grin on his face.

"Uncle Nicky," I said returning the smile. "Of course, you did say I could serve myself anytime I want. I also filled an order for you too." When we came to Nicky's on Monday, I talked to him about helping me with Pogue's birthday gift. Since we were behind the bar talking I started making drinks. Nicky was impressed and said I was the only one allowed behind the bar. Reid was not happy.

"Why does Sam get treated special?" Jan whined behind Kira. Nicky turned when he heard her.

"My bar, my rules if you don't like it, there's the door," Nicky stated angrily pointing to the door. He motioned for a waitress to take their order.

"Hey you okay Uncle Nicky," I have never seen him snap at a girl before, the guys sure but never a girl.

"Yeah, just tired of hearing their whiny voices go on and on," Nicky took a swig out of a bottle from under the counter. "That red head loves to complain about you to that Aaron kid. I've heard him say some stuff about you. But you don't have to worry about him. I won't let him do anything to you." He gave me a side hug.

"I almost feel sorry for him," I said. Nicky gave me a look. "I said almost. The guys don't like him either."

"How's Pogue treating you?" he asked looking towards the foosball table. Caleb and Pogue were playing a game.

"Pogue's great, no complaints," I had a big smile on my face thinking of Pogue.

"Good," Nicky was smiling. "I talked to George and everything is set for tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," I gave Nicky a quick hug. "I can't wait to his face when he sees his bike."

"I can't believe he hasn't bothered to check on his bike the last few days. When George told Pogue the front wheel was bent, he told George to order the part when he got a chance. Don't forget to order my breakfast," Nicky was wiping down the counter. "I love those pancakes."

"I will make sure they are nice and hot for you," I walked around the bar. "Thanks again Uncle Nicky."

"Anything for you," he said with a big grin. I headed to the pool tables. Pogue, Reid and Tyler were talking.

"Pink lace," Tyler said with a smile. I followed their line of sight to see a beautiful blonde with huge breasts and a small skirt by the bathroom alone. I noticed the guys had money on the table.

"Boys that girl isn't wearing anything under that little thing," Pogue said with a smile. He slapped down a twenty.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time you guys have done this?" I asked. I unzipped my black hoodie and put my hands in my dark blue jeans. I was looking at all three of them. I stood on the other side of the pool table blocking their view. "Reid what was your guess." Pogue looked a little scared and Tyler looked worried. Reid just smirked.

"Blue cotton," Reid said. "What do you think?"

"Babe," Pogue said standing straight up. I waved my hand at him.

"Please, she's beautiful and it's only natural to look," I took a sip of my drink. I looked at the girl once more and tilted my head. "I am going to say red mesh," I said looking at the guys. "Boy cut. It gives her the feeling of wearing nothing." I pulled out a twenty and placed in on top of Pogue's money.

"Let's see who's right," Reid smirked. I could feel his power start to come to the surface.

"Please allow me," I said. My eyes flashed quickly to lavender and then back to normal. The girls skirt flew up and revealed red mesh boy cut panties. I smiled as the guys' mouths fell open. I picked up the cash and laughed. I handed Tyler a twenty. His cheeks were red.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch," Reid said hitting Pogue in the chest. "The day you fuck up this relationship, I will go after Princess."

"Trust me, I'm not fucking up anything," Pogue pulled me towards him. "Are you mad?"

"No," I answered. "Like I said, it's normal to look as long you," I tapped his chest, "don't ever touch." I smacked his ass and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Let's go home," he whispered in my ear. I was thinking the same thing but there was no way we could sneak out.

"I would say yes but Reid and I have a game of pool to play. But I promise afterwards, I am all yours." I kissed him softly and then sucked on his bottom lip.

"I'd say get a room, but she is my sister," Tyler had his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going to check on Maggie. And you," he said pointing at me, "behave and no more using." I saluted him as he walked away shaking his head.

"Let's play," Reid grabbed a couple of pool sticks. I kissed Pogue and went to rack the balls. Reid handed me a stick. "How about we make this game a little interesting?" He had a sly grin on his face.

"Reid don't even start," Pogue said walking over to me. I was leaning on the pool stick. Pogue put an arm around my waist.

"What do you mean by interesting?" I asked with a smirk. I patted Pogue's chest when he tighten his arm around me.

"I win you have to do a lap dance, I lose I have to do a lap dance," Reid was smiling ear from ear. Pogue took a step towards Reid but I held onto his arm.

"Reid you are so lucky Lil Bit is holding on to me," Pogue growled.

"Okay," I said. Pogue looked at me like I was crazy. Reid just smirked. "But if you cheat, you lose. We each take a turn breaking and the one who knocks in the most wins."

"You can't be serious," Pogue snapped at me. "I won't allow this, no bet." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Pogo, listen to the rules," I whispered. "Trust me." I turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's play," Reid said as he started chalking his stick.

"What are the rules?" Pogue asked upset.

"Whoever knocks in the most balls during the break wins," I smiled. "I win and you owe me a lap dance. I lose I have to give a lap dance. If either one of us cheats, we forfeit." I held out my pinkie for Reid. He hooked his pinkie with mine and smiled. Pogue was chuckling behind me. "Since you cheated the last time we made a bet, you go first."

"Cool," Reid walked around the table to line up his shot. He closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes Reid," Pogue said harshly. "Actually keep them closed so you can forfeit." I took off my hoodie and tossed it on one the stools by the pool table.

Reid gave Pogue the finger. I laughed when Pogue gave Reid the finger back. Reid chalked his stick again and rolled the cue ball to the right spot. He pulled the stick back and forth trying to get the angle. I just smiled as he took his time. Pogue was behind me rubbing my shoulders. I could hear him shifting back and forth. I kept my eyes on Reid's eyes. Not that I didn't trust him but it's Reid. He finally took his shot, knocking in two balls. He almost knocked in three but the ball didn't fall. He looked at me smiled and winked.

"Nice shot Bubba," I walked around the pool table and grabbed the chalk. Caleb, Sarah, Tyler and Maggie were walking over to the pool tables.

Caleb looked at me and Reid. I was avoiding eye contact while Reid had his arms crossed over his chest with that damn smirk on his face. I lined up my shot. I could feel Reid watching me so I was looking at him when Caleb walked over and placed his hand on the pool stick.

"What's the bet Reid?" Caleb snapped. His jaw was locked and he looked pissed off. I stood up looking at Reid.

"It's nothing bad, besides Pogue knows about it," Reid said smugly. I shook my head as Caleb looked at Pogue.

"Hey I don't see you stopping the guys when they make bets," I stated. Tyler looked at me like I was crazy. "Reid and I made a friendly bet and my boyfriend is perfectly fine with it." I put an arm around Caleb. "Come on big brother, let me break and I will tell you the bet. I promise."

"How about you forget the bet and we grab something to eat," Caleb put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked in a small voice. "You can even make sure that neither one of us cheats," I whispered. We looked in Tyler and Maggie's direction.

"Fine," Caleb said letting out a frustrated breath. "Kick his ass, so I won't have to worry about the bet." He gave me a quick squeeze and walked over to Pogue. "You're okay with this," Caleb was pointing at Reid, me and the pool table.

"Yeah," Pogue said with a smile. "As long as Reid doesn't cheat, it's good."

I chalked my stick again and moved the cue ball. I studied the different angles and took a deep breath. I lined up my shot and once again I could feel Reid watching me. He winked at me and smiled. I pulled the pool stick back and took my shot. I was looking at Reid the whole time. I blew him a kiss. I smiled as soon as the cue ball took off. It hit perfectly on the ball. The break was great. I knocked in two balls right away. The third ball fell short but the cue ball rolled by knocking it in. I stood up and leaned on the pool stick.

"I need a drink," Reid snarled. Pogue walked over and hugged me.

"I was worried for a minute," Pogue whispered. "I didn't think that last ball would fall." I laughed.

"Okay, explain the bet," Caleb was leaning against the pool table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why the hell are you and Reid betting anyway?" Tyler shouted. Maggie was standing next to Sarah. It seems all I have done is piss off Caleb and Tyler.

"We are going to the bar to get a drink," Sarah said. She and Maggie took off towards the bar.

"The bet was who ever could break and knock in the most balls wins," I kept my arm around Pogue. "Reid owes me a lap dance if he lost and I would have to give a lap dance if I lost. But I didn't say who would get the lap dance. Neither one of us was allowed to use." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"That was the only reason I agreed to the bet. Reid wasn't pay attention to the exact words Lil Bit said. He was just thinking about winning," Pogue said. "Besides if Lil Bit was close to losing I would have used. That wouldn't have been against the rules."

"Maybe it's a good thing that Reid is mad," Tyler whispered as he pointing to the entrance of the bar. Aaron walked in with his friends Ryan and Bordy. "It will force him to concentrate more on the game than Aaron."

"Especially after what happen in the pool," Pogue said as Reid was walking towards us with two beers in his hands.

"What happen in the pool?" I asked looking at Pogue, Caleb and Tyler.

"I plead the fifth," Tyler, Caleb and Pogue yelled. They laughed and bumped fist. Reid smiled at the guys and handed me a beer.

"Thanks Bubba, but I don't drink," I said handing it back to him. He pushed it back to me.

"Nicky would only give me a beer if you were having one too," Reid took a drink and through an arm around me. "I may have lost the bet but you still owe me a dance Princess."

"That is true," I said. "Plus you get to pick the song." I smiled at Reid and tapped his chin. Pogue gave me a dirty look. "The guys were just talking about what happen in the pool." I was playing with the zipper of Reid's hoodie. He wasn't paying attention to the guys shaking their heads no.

"You guys suck," Reid shouted finally looking up. "What happen to not telling Baby Girl that Aaron and I got into it?" He gave the guys a dirty look and then flipped them off.

"Reid we didn't…" Caleb started to say.

"We didn't …." Tyler stepped forward but was cutoff by Reid waving a hand at him and Caleb.

"What happen?" I asked. "Don't lie Reid, you suck at lying to me." I pulled away from him to rack the balls.

"Okay, but it really wasn't my fault," Reid started to say. "You know I never break a pinkie promise to you but that dick wouldn't shut the fuck up. I ignored him in the locker. We even kept Pogue away." He ran his hand through his blond hair. "I walked out to the pool before the guys and Aaron was there talking about you in the nastiest way possible." He took a drink of his beer. "I tried to walk away but he mentioned meeting you the first day you got here. I remembered the bruise on your arm and I lost it." I held up my hand.

"You know what I'm not mad. I know you guys were upset when you saw the bruise on my arm and that was before you really knew me. I can imagine the crap he was probably saying," I really wasn't mad. Aaron just has a knack for pissing them off and causing problems. I walked over to Reid and kissed his cheek. "Let's kick his ass and I will get you more beer." Reid hugged me and turned to face Pogue.

"I'm telling you man, you fuck up just once and Princess is mine," Reid said with a cocky attitude. He swatted my ass and went to grab a pool stick.

"I'd like to do more than spank that ass," Aaron said from the other side of the pool table.

"Bend over then," Reid was swinging the pool stick from side to side. "By the look of the scoff marks on your jeans, you know the position." Reid had a smug look on his face.

"Fuck you Garwin," Aaron hissed. He took a step towards Reid but Caleb and Tyler blocked him off. Pogue was behind them. Ryan and Bordy were standing behind Aaron with their fists clenched.

"No, that's okay sweetheart. I'm not that desperate," Reid blew Aaron a kiss. That pissed off Aaron even more. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue were laughing.

"Are we playing or what?" Ryan yelled from behind Aaron. "Or are you girls just gonna stand there and giggle?" Bordy bumped fist with Ryan and they smiled. Aaron had an ugly smirk on his face.

"I don't know," I said walking away from Pogue and next to Reid. "Are you girls done smiling and touching each other?" Bordy opened his mouth but I held my hand up. "I don't even want to hear your pathetic come back. Just decide whose playing. I owe my partner here," I bumped my hip against Reid, "a dance."

"Sucks to be you Pogue," Aaron laughed. "Sam doesn't have time for you." He was walking around the pool table with the cue ball.

"Jealous," Reid said as he walked by Aaron. I walked over to the beer that I had on the counter. Aaron was about to say something.

"Close your mouth Aaron and let's play," I said. Reid was laughing as he took the beer from the counter. He had an arm around my waist. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue positioned themselves around the table.

"Hundred bucks a ball and five for the win," Reid was looking at Aaron. I was leaning my head on Reid's chest.

"Sounds about right," Aaron said confidently. "How about a side bet Sam?" he licked his lips and blew me a kiss.

"Sure why not," I could hear Reid growl in disapproval. He tighten his arm around my waist. "I win, you drop dead." Everyone laughed but Aaron.

"Whatever," Aaron mumbled.

"Pick three solids and three strips. First two numbers get removed after the break," Reid was all business.

"Eleven, thirteen and fifteen for the strips and one, two and five for solids," Aaron said taking a pool stick from Ryan. Reid nodded.

"Ladies first," Ryan said gesturing to me.

I smirked and walked to the pool table. I held out my hand for the cue ball. Aaron walked over and placed the ball in my hand. I placed the ball on the table and chalked my stick. I tilted my head looking for a good angle. I could feel Aaron standing behind me. I tried to ignore him but it felt like he was breathing down me neck. I could feel him staring at my ass.

"Back up Aaron," Pogue said heatedly. Aaron moved away from me when he noticed Pogue walking towards me.

Reid bumped into Aaron almost knocking Aaron to the ground. Caleb was standing close to Ryan and Tyler was next to Bordy. I shook my head and lined up my shot. I could feel Pogue behind me, which helped me relax. I was about to take my shot when Aaron moved in my line of sight. I smiled and took my shot. It was basically a repeat of when I played Reid earlier. I knocked in two solids and one strip, the eleven. Reid removed thirteen from the table. I walked around the pool table looking for my next shot. I called my next shot and made it. I hit the cue ball a little hard and didn't leave enough room for my next shot.

"Tap it to the right Princess," Reid whispered as he walked by me. I did exactly as he instructed. It blocked Aaron and Ryan from taking a shot. Pogue was to my left and Caleb was to my right. They both smiled. Tyler was next to me. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Nice job sis," Tyler sounded excited. I couldn't help but smile.

"Where are Sarah and Maggie?" I asked not taking my eyes off the table.

"After Aaron started shit today at the pool, we figured it would be best for the girls to stay at the bar with Nicky," Tyler rested his chin on my head. I watched Aaron try to take a shot but he scratched which Reid knew would happen. Reid smirked as he grabbed the cue ball.

"Princess, I could use a shot of whiskey," Reid whispered in my ear.

"Make two and I will get you two shots," I whispered back. We looked at each other and smiled. Tyler was laughing.

"You two have been around each other far too long," Tyler said laughing. Reid walked over to the pool table and lined up his shot. I didn't hear what he called. I was looking at Pogue when Reid took his shot. I heard Tyler laugh softly. Pogue shook his head slightly and tried to hide his smile. Caleb shot Reid a dirty look.

"How the fuck did he make that shot?" Bordy asked stunned. Ryan shook his head. Aaron was pissed and unfortunately for Kira, she picked the wrong time to come over.

"Hey I'll be right back. I'm gonna get Reid his shots," I told Tyler. He nodded and I headed to the bar. Pogue followed me to the bar. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Let's leave after this game is over," he whispered in my ear. I love his husky voice.

"Agreed," I said giggling. I turned in his arms and snuggled closer to him.

"What can I get you Sam?" I turned around and smiled. Diane was one of Reid's favorite waitresses. She sneaks him drinks when Nicky isn't watching.

"Two shots of whiskey and four cokes please," I pulled out some money to give her as a tip.

"Hey Sam it's your turn," Caleb shouted a few feet away. I nodded and gave Pogue the money for the tip. I gave Pogue a kiss and headed to the pool table. Reid was leaning against the table.

"Princess, where's my drink?" Reid asked with his arms wide open.

"I love you too," I smiled but I was already looking at the table. There was one solid and four strips. "Pogue is bringing the drinks," I said walking over to Tyler. He handed me the pool stick.

I walked around the pool table looking for a good shot but the cue ball was behind two strips and I didn't have enough room to jump over the strips. Reid was walking around the other side of the table looking for a shot too. Aaron walked by me, letting his hand grazed my ass. I moved to say something but I stopped. I noticed a small space where I could bank the cue and move it to a good spot where Aaron and Ryan couldn't make a shot. I walked over and lined up the shot. Reid raised his eyebrow until he figured out what I was going to do. He smirked and nodded. Just as I took my shot someone grabbed my ass. The cue ball went in the wrong direction setting up Aaron's next shot. If he played it right he could clear the table.

"What the fuck Bordy?" Tyler yelled. "You touch my sister again and I will kick your ass." Tyler took a few steps towards Bordy. I stepped in front of Tyler. Reid was heading toward Bordy too.

"Tyler," I shouted, but he was focused on Bordy. "Ty let it go, don't worry about it." I gave Bordy a dirty look. I tried to calm down Tyler. Reid was about to get into Bordy's face but he came over to me and Tyler.

"Ty, don't worry about it," Reid shouted. He pushed Tyler towards one of the stools. "He'll get what's coming to him." Tyler was still staring at Bordy.

"Hey why is Baby Boy pissed off?" Caleb asked setting down some drinks on the counter behind Tyler. Pogue was behind me. I looked at Reid but he was watching the pool table.

"Okay, if I tell you please don't start anything," I pleaded. "I'm tired of all the fighting. I just want to have fun without any drama." I looked at Caleb and turned to look at Pogue. I looked at the pool table Aaron made his shot and was lining up the next one. "Please for me," I begged.

"I promise," Caleb said sticking out his pinkie. I smiled and hooked my pinkie with his. I looked at Pogue but he was watching the pool table. I nudge him in the rib.

"Fine, but I don't like it," he said not taking his eyes off the table.

"I was taking my shot and Bordy grabbed my butt and messed up my shot," I said with my arms crossed over my chest. "Reid and I had to hold Tyler back from going after Bordy." Pogue took a step towards Bordy, but Caleb grabbed his arm. "Please Pogue," I said. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Don't bother Pogue," Tyler said giving Pogue a look. _"When Sam's isn't watching, we can get Bordy." _Pogue nodded and had a devilish grin on his face.

"You guys do realize I can **hear** you," I said emphasizing the word hear.

"Sorry old habits die hard," Tyler said smiling. I punched him lightly in the arm. Pogue turned around and was sticking out his bottom lip.

"That's not fair," I whined grabbing Pogue's face and kissing him. "Bubba here's your shot," I handed him one but he waved his hand for both shots. I shook my head and gave him both.

"Here's to winning the game because Aaron is going to fuck up on this next shot," Reid said confidently and he took the first shot of whiskey.

"Fuck you Garwin," Aaron said. He hit the cue ball but it missed the ball and banked off the rail and settled in a perfect position for Reid to knock in the seven ball. Ryan and Bordy groaned in frustration.

"So fucking predictable," Reid laughed. "One more shot," he took the last shot of whiskey and slammed the glass down on the counter. "My good lucky kiss," he kissed me and smiled. "Now to win the game and collect our money." I could taste the whiskey on my lips. I grabbed a soda and took a drink. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I finished the whole drink.

"I think he enjoys kissing you way too much," Pogue whispered him my ear.

"Probably, but I enjoy kissing you," I whispered back. Reid made the seven ball and was setting up his next shot to sink the eight ball for the win. "Does it bother you? If it does I'll tell him to stop." I never gave it much thought of Reid giving me a kiss on the lips. It just seemed a natural thing and Pogue never said anything. Reid was taking his time taking the shot.

"No," Pogue said surprised. "I never thought about it until now, but honestly it doesn't bother me." I gave him a smile and decide to talk to him later. Reid finally took his shot and sank the eight ball.

"Nice doing business with you," Reid said picking up the money. Aaron walked over to Reid as he was counting the money.

"You got lucky," Aaron spat out. He bumped Reid's shoulder and walked away.

"Let it go Bubba," I said rubbing his shoulder. I turned to Pogue and placed my hand on his chest. "Let's go to the bar baby, I'm hungry and I know you are plus it's my treat." I took my half of the winnings from Reid and turned around and headed to the bar. Pogue had his hands on my hips.

"Who won Baby Girl?" Nicky asked. He was putting a burger, double fries and two cokes on the counter.

"Uncle Nicky," I said shocked. "Of course Reid and I won."

"Here's your food and you better put that money away," he said shaking his finger at me. "You know your money is no good here." He had a smile on his face.

"I'm leaving a tip for the waitress," I said flagging down Diane. "Send a couple of beers to Reid. Please," I whispered as I gave her a tip. She looked at the tip and her eyes got big.

"No problem," she smiled and walked away.

"Thanks Uncle Nicky," I said grabbing the drinks. Pogue grabbed the food and we headed to the back table were everyone was sitting.

The dance floor was packed and everyone was having a great time. I noticed Liam was playing pool with James. Liam smiled when he saw me. I smiled back. I could hear Pogue munching on the fries. We sat down next to Tyler and Maggie.

"Ahh, I want fries," Tyler whined as he took a handful.

"Between you and the fry monster I'm surprised there are any left," I said laughing. Tyler stuffed the fries in his mouth before I could take them away. Maggie made a face but she was laughing at Tyler. Caleb and Sarah were playing foosball. It looked like she was winning from all the yelling and screaming she was doing. Basically Caleb was letting her win.

"Your brother can eat. He had three baskets of fries before we got here," Maggie said. "Plus two burgers and …. Reid what else did Tyler have?"

"We all had pizza after practice. It was only two pizzas though," Reid was checking out a red head that was on the dance floor.

"Two slices of pizza isn't that bad Maggie," I said trying to defend Tyler.

"No Princess it was two pizzas not two slices," Reid said correcting me. He waved to the red head girl. She smiled and waved back. He turned his back to her. She was still looking at Reid through the crowd on the dance floor.

"You are a pig," I said poking Tyler in the stomach. "Bubba the red head is still looking at you." Reid smirked.

"It's called the Garwin charm," Reid smirked.

"Instead of calling him Baby Boy you guys can call him Fatty Boy," Maggie said laughing.

"Hey," Tyler said laughing. He pushed my hand away. "Don't worry I won't get fat." He kissed Maggie on the cheek. "I know a few ways you can help me burn off some calories." Maggie's cheeks turned bright red.

"Eww, really Ty," I said making a face. "I don't want to know that." I leaned into Pogue who was laughing.

"Coming from the girl who was trying to sneak off with her boyfriend during study hall," Reid said. I kicked him under the table. "Ouch, damn it Baby Girl that hurt." I gave him a dirty look.

"Where were you going Sam?" Caleb asked. I turned to see him and Sarah taking a seat at our table. Diane walked over and placed two beers in front of Reid.

"Thanks babe," Reid pulled out some money and gave it to Diane. She smile and walked away. He was watching Diane walk away as a slow smile made its way on his face. "Thanks for the beer Princess," he had that stupid smirk on his face. "I believe I have a red head to meet." He bowed his head and took off with a beer in each hand.

"Sam," Tyler was looking at me but I couldn't tell if he was mad.

"Lil Bit and I wanted some alone time and Reid saw us by the front entrance. He reminded me I had a math test, so we went to class," Pogue said looking at the guys. Tyler and Caleb both clamped their jaws shut. I wanted to laugh but I knew they would take it the wrong way.

"Go ahead with the lecture," I waved my hand at Caleb and Tyler. "Or should I just start it," I cleared my throat and used my best Caleb voice. "You have to understand Sam this is all new for us. We never had a sister before and we," I motioned my hand to Tyler, "are just a bit over protective." Sarah was trying hard not to laugh. I could hear Pogue laughing softly behind me. I looked at Tyler and crossed my arms over my chest and tried to imitate his voice. "Sam, really come on do you have to make out with Pogue every chance you get. Normally I say get a room but your my sister and it's weird. Not to mention you're picking up some bad habits from Reid." Maggie didn't even try to hide the fact that she was laughing. She was laughing so hard, it looked like she was crying.

"I don't sound like that," Caleb said staring at me. "But what you said is true." He looked a little hurt. I started to feel bad. I know he means well but sometimes he is so controlling.

"Yeah I agree with Caleb," Tyler said with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't sound like that either. But you do make out with Pogue a lot. Every time I turn around he has his tongue down your throat."

"Watch it Baby Boy," Pogue huffed. "You guys have to except the fact that this is new to her too. She's never had to worry about brothers catching her kissing her extremely handsome boyfriend," I couldn't help but softly laugh at what Pogue said, "or protecting her from all the idiots like Aaron. Don't put her on a pedestal because she will jump off."

"Thank you baby," I kissed his cheek. He knows me so well. I stood up and grabbed Tyler by the hand. "Come on Baby Boy," I smiled and grabbed Caleb's hand too. "Let's go Golden Boy." I pulled them outside and away from the door.

"Why did you bring us out here?" Tyler asked making a face. Caleb put his hands in his pockets.

"It's seems all I do is make you guys upset," I started to say. "I heard so many stories of how sweet Tyler was but now he gets in people's faces if they say anything against his precious little sister." Tyler opened his mouth but I held my hand up. "The other stories are about how Caleb kept all you from getting into trouble but lately he's had a few fights of his own."

"Sam, people change," Tyler rubbed my arm. "Maybe I started standing up to people because of you, but that doesn't mean it's your fault if I get in trouble for it."

"I guess having you here made all of us change but not in a bad way," Caleb put an arm around my shoulders. "Pogue was the jealous type, he's not anymore. Reid's not using as much," Caleb squeezed my shoulders. "Having you around is a good thing."

"Trust me if I thought I was changing you guys in a bad way I would move back to California," I snapped my mouth shut. Damn it, I wasn't supposed to say it out loud.

"You would have left," Tyler looked hurt. Caleb looked stunned.

"No, I couldn't leave you guys," I felt bad for hurting them. "In the beginning I thought that way but I got so attached to you guys," I put one arm around Caleb and the other around Tyler. "I could never leave you guys. Trust me if I could pick any two people in the world to be my brothers, I would always choose you two. I just don't want to fight about the same things over and over."

"Me either," Tyler and Caleb said at the same time. We all laughed.

"Good because I love you both and I can't imagine my life without either of you," I leaned my head on Caleb.

"You know if you tried to leave, we would have gone after you and dragged you back," Caleb said. Tyler put out his pinkie. I hooked mine with his and Caleb hooked his with ours. "You're stuck with us Baby Girl."


	23. Chapter 23

***I don't own any of the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Reid and that red-head were practically having sex on the dance floor," I said laughing as Pogue and I walked through his apartment door. After my talk with Tyler and Caleb, we walked back into Nicky's and Reid was on the dance floor. He was kissing and grinding all over the dance floor with the red-head he was flirting with after our pool game. His hands were on a mission to explore every inch of her body.

"That's Reid," Pogue took his jacket off and tossed it on the recliner. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. I picked up his jacket and hung his jacket and mine in the closet. I took off my shoes and socks. Pogue was in the kitchen. "Reid has a theory about dancing." He was opening a bottle of water.

"What theory?" I asked taking the water bottle from him as he was about to take a drink. I took a drink as he growled at me. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips.

"Dancing is like having sex," he said with a sly smile. He walked by and took the bottle from me. He kissed my lips lightly and finished off the bottle of water.

"Hmm, is that why you didn't want me to dance with him?" I looked at him as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Let's just say if his theory is true, I would prefer we test that theory instead of Reid," he was looking me up and down licking his full luscious lips. My body slowly started to get hot as his eyes traveled over my body. "You are so beautiful," he said brushing my hair away from my face. "Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure your real." I leaned into his hand as he caressed my cheek.

"I know what you mean," I wrapped my arms around his waist. "The first moment I met you I nicknamed you Mr. Bedroom eyes." I laughed softly and looked at his beautiful eyes. "That little smirk you have on your face right now makes my stomach do flips." He lowered his lips to mine and I bit my bottom lip. His lips were so close to mine as he stared into my eyes.

"I love how your eyes change colors. I know they change depending on the color of clothes you wear but when it's just us it's different. They change to this amazing blue color that I can't even describe to this incredible purple color," he kissed me softly and then pulled away. He looked deep into my eyes. "I get the feeling they only change to those colors just for me." I could see his hazel eyes change to more of green.

I got on my tippy toes and pulled his face closer to mine. I kissed his lips gently. My body was screaming for me to hurry up but I took my time kissing him. I bit his lower lip and sucked on it. His tongue slowly moved into my mouth and began to slowly explore every inch. Our tongues did their own dance around each other. My hand slid up to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slowly. I touched his rock hard abs. My fingers moved over each one. I loved the feel of his body. I moved my hands up to his strong chest. His pecks were amazing. I moved up to his broad shoulders. We broke our kiss as he quickly removed his shirt.

He captured my lips and kissed my jaw line to my ear. His hands were in my hair. I removed his belt and slid my hand around his waist to his lower back. I followed the contours of his strong muscular back. My hands moved around to his chest, up to his shoulders and immediately went to his hair. I love the feel of his hair on my fingers. His hands left my hair and moved over my breast and down to my waist. He pulled my shirt up and I quickly took it off. He kissed my neck and traveled down my jaw line to my lips.

His hands were at my waist then moved to my lower back. They slid up my back to my bra. He undid the clasp and pulled the straps down letting my bra fall to the ground. His hands cupped my breasts as his thumbs moved back and forth over my nipples. A moan escaped my lips as my nipples hardened between his index finger and thumb. His husky low laugh brushed across my neck and ear. He kissed my jaw line and then quickly moved his hands to cup my butt. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He carried me down the hall to the bedroom. His lips were on my neck and chest. He lowered me to the bed and continued to kiss me as he undid my jeans. As he pulled my jeans down his lips moved down my neck, my breasts and to my stomach. He kissed my hips. My hands were in his hair. He pulled my undies over my hips and down my legs. He was kissing and sucking my hips and thighs. He stood up to remove his pants, but I sat up and moved his hands.

I undid the button and zipper of his pants. I kissed his abs and licked the contours of them. His hands were in my hair. I pulled down his pants and underwear. I kissed his hips as my hands wrapped around his hard thick member. The whole week we explored each other's bodies. Well Pogue did more of the exploring. He wanted me to wait until I was sure. I placed the tip of him in my mouth and let my tongue swirl around him. He moaned as I took more of him in my mouth. I moved my tongue around him and slowly moved him in and out of my mouth. I could hear a hiss of breath come from Pogue. His hips began to move back and forth causing him to go deeper into my mouth. My tongue licked along the length of him. I caressed his thighs and hips. He quickly pulled himself out of my mouth and dropped to his knees.

"Have you ever done that before?" he asked holding my face. He looked hungrily in my eyes. My hands were wrapped around his wrists.

"No," I said in a small voice. "I'm sorry if I did it wrong." I felt embarrassed. I wanted to show Pogue I was ready for the next step but instead I showed how little I know about sex. I looked away.

"Hey," he said trying to get me to look at him. "Please look at me." I shook my head no. He let out a frustrated breath. "You didn't do it wrong." He kissed my lips causing the butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"Then why did you pull away so fast," I finally looked at him. I was so confused.

"I was ready to explode. These lips and that tongue were sending me over the edge," he rubbed my lips with his thumb. "Trust me, you didn't anything wrong. You were doing everything right." I looked down trying not to smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said looking at him. I grabbed his face and kissed him.

He picked me up as he got up. He put me down further up on the bed. He settled himself next to me without breaking the kiss. We were on our sides but he moved me to my back and placed his leg between mine. His hand ran down my body till he reached my opening. He was kissing my neck and collarbone. I had my hands in his hair. He gently slid his finger along the slit. Once he moved his finger back up and down, he slid inside me. He moved slowly inside me. He ran his thumb along the opening until he reached my clit. His rubbed his thumb over my clit slowly. I moaned and arched my back.

I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine. My tongue pushed past his lips and explored his mouth. He slid another finger in me. My back arched and I moaned at the pleasure he was giving me. He continued to move his fingers in and out at a slow pace. His thumb was moving at the same pace over my clit. A moan escaped my lips but was captured by Pogue's mouth. He pulled away nibbling on my bottom lip. He picked up the pace as he moved his fingers in and out. His thumb continued to work on my clit. I was close to the edge. I could feel him smile as he kissed me.

"You close baby," he said as he quicken the pace. I could only nod. "Open your eyes Lil Bit." I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Please don't stop," I begged. My hips were moving with the pace Pogue was moving his fingers.

"I won't," he said. He kissed my breast and licked my nipple. That's all it took to send me over.

"Pogue," I moaned as I came. My inner walls tighten around Pogue's fingers. He kissed me swallowing my moans. Pogue slowed down the pace as my body rode out my orgasm. My legs were shaking as he slowly pulled his fingers out of me. He bit my bottom lip before pulling away.

"I love your lips," he said looking at me as I threw leg over his leg.

"Is that all you love," I said caressing his face slightly out of breath. He looked down and laughed.

"Babe I love every inch of you. I could have forever and it still wouldn't be enough time to get my fill of you," he laughed softly. He leaned back and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a condom. I could feel how ready he was for me. "Are you sure you're ready?" I smiled and reached for the condom with my teeth and ripped it open. A huge smile appeared on his lips. He kissed me and I could feel his hand by my legs. He moved himself between my legs.

"I love you Pogue," I said caressing his face. He was using his elbows to hold his weight.

"I love you Samantha," he said as he lightly kissed my lips. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. "If it hurts or you want to stop, let me know. I promise I'll be gentle and go slow." He kissed me softly on the lips as he slowly entered me. I could feel how I stretched around him. I gasped and placed my hands on his shoulders. He stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I whispered. It hurt but it felt good. "Don't stop." He slowly entered me and then just as slowly pulled out. When he entered me again he moved further inside me and pulled out slowly. I was amazed how my body could stretch to fit him.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful hazel eyes looking at me. He moved in and out of me going further inside me at a slow pace. It hurt and I could feel a few tears in my eyes, but it also felt good. He wiped the tears from my eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I moaned. He kissed me and continued to move inside me. "Aaa." I felt when the thin layer broke. My virginity was gone. I moved my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He kissed my neck and captured one of my nipples in his mouth. He gently sucked and nibbled. He moved my hands down his ribs and around to his back. I slowly moved my hands down his back and he continued to move in and out of me. I cupped his nicely firm ass as he quickened the pace.

"You feel so good," he moaned. I could feel his hot breath across my breasts and stomach.

I wrapped one leg around his waist as I moved my hands back up to his shoulders. The hurt went away and was replaced with pleasure. He felt so wonderful inside me. I had one hand on his shoulder and the other was in his hair. His forehead was on my shoulder as he fully went inside me. I cried out and dug my nails into his shoulders. He kept moving in and out at a slow pace. He went deeper inside me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out loud. My walls tighten around him. I opened further to accommodate his length and thickness. I started to orgasm.

"Look at me babe," he whispered as he licked my lips. I opened my eyes. "You're so wet baby, I love the way it feels all around my dick." He pulled out and then slowly pushed inside me but he went all the way in me. I moaned at the way he felt in me. I could feel how wet my orgasm washed over him. Pogue moved at such a pace that it intensified my orgasm. I cried out as my inner walls tighten around him as he moved inside me.

I grabbed Pogue's face as he pulled out and quickly thrust inside me a little bit harder. My eyes rolled back from the pleasure I felt. It hurt but it felt great. He started to move faster and faster, in and out of me. He pulled out and quickly thrust inside me. I cried out as my inne walls throbbed and tighten around him. He was looking at me the whole time. I could feel it building up again. With each movement it brought me closer.

"Pogue, don't stop baby please don't stop," I moaned. We were looking at each other.

"You close babe," he kissed my lips quickly.

"Yes, yes oh baby yes," I groaned as my nails dug in his shoulders. He moved faster and faster. My hips were thrusting up to meet his pace. It felt incredible.

He moved deeper and deeper in me. My body felt like it was on fire. Pogue rubbed my nipple between is thumb and finger. He was kissing my neck. He licked and sucked on the spot below my ear. I moaned turned my head to give him better access. He moved his lips down to my breasts and back up. My release was building up slowly. I could feel it in my stomach. He was so thick and big, I couldn't imagine anything better than Pogue. With each thrust it felt better and better.

He kissed me slowly but the kiss turned greedy with hunger quickly. My hands were in his hair keeping him close. He tasted better with each kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist causing the sensation to intensify. He must have felt it too. He was moving faster and faster. In and out and in and out with an incredible pace I didn't want him to stop. He pulled his lips away and was looking at me with such intensity I couldn't look away.

"Pogue," I moaned. His forehead was on mine. I exploded around him. I could feel how wet he made me. I arched my back and cried out in pleasure. He thrust a few more times and as I rode out my orgasm.

"Aaa Lil Bit," he groaned. I kissed him as he thrust inside me. "Samantha," he moaned. I loved the sound of my name on his lips. I felt a warm sensation fill me. I had never felt such pleasure. I could feel him throbbing inside me as he released.

He pushed inside me a few more times before he collapsed on top of me and gently pulled out of me. He rolled to his side and then sat on the edge of the bed. I was on my back trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes. I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me deeply and sucked on my bottom lip.

"How do you feel?" he asked rubbing my stomach. I smiled and playing with his hair.

"Wonderful. Fantastic. Incredible," I said looking up at him. I turned to get closer to him but I cried out a little. His eyes got huge. "Sore, very sore," I winced. "Is that normal?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, it's normal but you'll be fine. I promise," he kissed my nose. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?" He looked worried.

"No," I answered. "Why do you think you hurt me?"

"I kind of lost control and went a bit too roughly for your first time," he looked guilt. "I was afraid I would scare you." He kissed my lips and then moved down to my neck. He rolled on his back and took me with him. I was on his chest.

"Well since it was my first time, I wouldn't know if it was rough or not," I kissed his chest and left my hands roam over his body. I had one leg over his waist. He had a hand in my hair. "Now that you tested Bubba's theory, what was your conclusion?"

"One, never mention his name when you're naked," he said shivering. I giggled. "Two, you know you're the best dancer I have ever seen," he kissed my nose, "which proves the theory that you are definitely the best in bed." He kissed my lips and cupped my butt. His hand slid to my lower back.

"Okay, I won't mention him," I laughed getting up. I sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. I could feel every aching muscle humming in pleasure. Pogue was moving his hands up and down my body.

"How do you feel?" he asked massaging my back and shoulders.

"Sore," I giggled. I turned to look at him. "But I feel great. Is that weird?" I had my arms wrapped around my midsection as I got up. I was looking at him on the bed. He was on his side watching me.

"No, it's not weird," he said as he got up sitting on the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked looking me up and down.

"I am going to take a shower," I said biting my lip. He looked so good.

"Do you want some company?" he had that sexy smirk on his lips. I wiggled my index finger letting him know I wanted him to join me. He took a couple of steps towards me when his phone started to ring. "Damn it," he said walking over to me. He gave me a kiss. "Go ahead and start the shower. I'll join you in a minute." He walked down the hall.

I walked into the bathroom and noticed I still had my makeup on. I turned on the shower to let the water heat up. I went to the sink and began to take off my makeup. I brushed my teeth and noticed a few red marks on my neck and breasts. I smiled thinking of how Pogue gave them to me. I was still sore but it felt good. I rinsed out my mouth and climbed into the shower. I let the water run down the top of my head all the way to my feet.

I washed my hair and body. I heard the shower door open as I rinsed off the last of the body wash. Pogue kissed me with such hunger I thought I would have teeth marks on my lips. I turned us around so he was under the water. I grabbed the body wash and began the fun job of washing his body. He was washing his hair as I washed his shoulder and chest. I was biting my lip as I washed his abs. This wasn't the first time we have taken a shower together, but it was the first time after our first time having sex. I washed each leg as he watched me. I turned him around had washed his back, his fine ass and the back of his legs. I saved the best for last as he turned around to rinse his backside. I could see he was ready for another round. I washed him slowly. His head fell back and a moan passed his lips. I could my feel myself getting wet just by touching him.

He removed my hand and turned us so I was under the water. He began attacking my lips with such ferocious kisses I knew our lips would be bruised. He moved me from under the water and lifted me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. As I slid down him, his hard thick erection entered me. My inner walls throbbed as they stretched for him. A moan of pleasure echoed through the bathroom. He had me pressed against the wall of the shower. I was nibbling on his ear and kissing his neck and jaw line. I heard the hiss that escaped his lips. He was pushing in and out of me but I wanted him to give me more.

"Faster," I moaned in his ear. He looked at me and smiled.

He was slamming into me at a faster pace. I leaned my head against the wall looking at him. He moved his lips to my nipples and began biting and sucking. I moaned as I grabbed his hair and gently pulled. He growled and bit my nipple a little hard. The biting sent me over the edge. My inner walls throbbed and tighten around him as my orgasm washed over me. I felt myself slip but he pushed me back up and kissed my neck and jaw line. I grabbed his face and kissed him. I couldn't get enough of him. I sucked on his bottom lip and moved my hands over his shoulders but it wasn't enough.

"I want more of you," he growled. His voice scared me a little but it also excited me. I nodded yes.

He grabbed my hands and placed them above my head. I couldn't move. He pulled out so only the tip was in me. I watched his eyes as he slammed into me. It hurt but I liked it. His eyes never left mine. I bit my lip as he slammed into me again and again and again. He released my hands after he pushed into me going faster and faster. My inner walls tighten as my legs began to shake.

"Don't stop," I cried out as I rode out my orgasm as my walls throbbed all over him. I never knew this feeling could feel so damn good. I loved that as big as he was, I could take him in me. He was pulsing and throbbing inside a few seconds after I did. My head was on his shoulder, as I tried to catch my breath. His breathing wasn't any better as he thrust inside me one more time.

"Babe are you okay?" he asked out of breath. I wanted to say quit asking me that but I knew why he was asking. I lifted his head and kissed him.

"I'm always okay when I'm with you," I kissed him again but winced when my muscles immediately began to throb when he pulled out. He lowered me to the ground. He grabbed the body wash and gently washed me. He turned me around so my back was against his chest.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be inside you," he had his hands between my legs rinsing me off. His finger slid up and down my slit. His other hand was rubbing my inner thigh. He slid a finger inside me. He moved his other hand over my clit. His finger and thumb began to roll my clit. His finger flicked my swollen clit and I leaned my head against his chest and moaned.

"If I would have known how it feels to have you inside me, I probably would have jumped you earlier," I said panting.

He turned me around keeping his fingers inside me. He kissed me and shut the water off. He moved his fingers in and out of me at a fast pace. His thumb was moving over my clit. His kisses were hungry. My legs trembled and my inner walls tighten around his fingers. I cried out as I released in his hand. He moved his fingers slowly in and out of me as we both enjoyed it.

"Shit," he yelled. He jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. "I am so sorry Lil Bit. I just got caught up in the moment I didn't think." He was pacing around the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed. I was completely confused. I grabbed another towel and wrapped my hair. He was still pacing with his hands running through his hair.

"I forgot to put on a condom," he said walking out of the bathroom. We did forget. I could him swearing in the bedroom. I took the towel off my hair and used to dry it a little.

"Pogue," I said walking into the bedroom. He was by the dresser pulling out a pair of boxers. I walked over to him and grabbed the boxers out of his hand. "Hey," I said grabbing his face so I could look into his eyes. "It's okay, don't worry."

"How could I not worry Lil Bit?" he asked grabbing my wrists and holding on to them. He moved one hand to my stomach. "What if you get pregnant? I mean I know I want to marry you and have a kid but it's not just us. It sets off a chain reaction for all of us."

"Look in my drawer under my pajamas," I said letting go of his face. He opened his mouth. I shook my head. "Open the drawer and then we will talk." I opened his drawer and pulled out one of his shirts. I put it on and giggled when it reached my knees. Pogue opened the drawer. He looked at me as I removed my towel from under the shirt. He moved the stuff around. I could see the smile on his face as he moved my undies. Typically boy, I will never understand their fascination with underwear. He pulled out a round case.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up.

"Birth control pills," I sat on the bed and patted for him to sit next to me. Instead he scooped me up and placed me on his lap.

"Explain," he said upset. He dropped them onto my lap. I looked at his chest and abs and realized he is still naked. I bit my lip. "Don't do that, I can't concentrate when you do that," he said moving his thumb over my lips.

"I started my period when I was thirteen and for the most part everything was normal," I looked at him to see if he was still upset and of course he was. "When I turned fifteen I started to have problems. They found a tiny tumor," he gasped and held me tight. "It wasn't cancerous or anything like that," I caressed his cheek, "but it did cause me to become irregular. The doctor put me on the pill to regulate my periods."

"Are you sure it wasn't cancer?" he asked. I could see his eyes gloss over. "Don't lie to me." I kissed his lips.

"I promise Pogue it wasn't cancer. But I do get a checkup every year to make sure that there are no more tumors. Tio Glenn double checked with my doctors that everything is fine. But you can't tell my brothers. This would just freak them out and definitely send them into crazy over protection mode."

"Pinkie promise?" he asked sticking out his pinkie. I hooked my pinkie with his. "I can't even think about losing you when I just found you. Samantha, this," he gestured between us, "we, us is the best thing that has ever happen to me. I didn't know what love, I mean real love was until I looked into your eyes." He looked at me and shook his head. "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" he looked scared.

"No," I laughed wiping the tears away. "You've said my name twice and I didn't realize how much I like hearing my name cross your lips. But I like it when it's just the two of us. It makes it more intimate, special." I wiped away the last of the tears. "I'm glad we get to discover being in love together." He picked up the round case and tossed it on the dresser.

"Let me grab something to wear before we get into bed," he said getting up and putting me down. I grabbed his hand and led him over to the side of the bed. I pulled back the covers and pushed him on the bed. He had that sexy smirk on his face. I pulled off the shirt and tossed it to the side.

"I don't think you're ready for bed," I said eyeing his hard erection.

"Really, what do you have in mind?" he asked pulling himself up higher on the bed. I smiled and straddled him. I slowly lowered myself on to him, taking him completely inside me. I could feel how sore I was by the way he stretched me to fit him. He hissed and grabbed my ass. "Lil Bit," he moaned as I slowly began to ride him. I lowered my head and captured his lips. He moved his hands to my hips and pushed up to meet me.

"Ahhh Pogue," I screamed. He rolled us over and began to slowly slam into me. I gripped the sheets to keep from digging my nails into him.

"This." Slam. "Is." Slam. "Mine." Slam. "Only." Slam "Mine." Slam. Slam. Each slam into me had me crying out in pleasure. He moved faster and harder into me. I wrapped my legs around him and rolled us over so I was back on top.

"My turn," I whispered. I rode him slow but I quickly picked up the pace. I wanted all of him inside me. It felt so much better on top.

"Fuck me baby," he said as he smacked my ass. The vibration increased the sensation. It made me go faster and harder. He smacked me again making me moan.

He grabbed my breasts and began to suck and lick them. I could feel myself getting close. He moved his hips to meet mine. He was hitting my spot causing me to moan louder each time he hit it. I went over the edge. My walls tighten around him and hot liquid poured over him. He rolled us over without missing a beat. He kissed me and then moved lower. I hissed as he pulled out of me. He was kissing and sucking on my stomach and hips. He reached my inner thighs and kissed them. He quickly put a finger inside me and moved in and out. I could feel how wet I was for him. My hands were in his hair. He had my legs over his shoulders. He put another finger inside and attacked my other inner thigh. I cried out as his fingers moved faster than before going in and out.

"Mine," he said as he put a third finger inside me.

"Pogue," I cried out. He was licking and sucking on my clit. I grabbed a fist full of hair as he nibbled on my clit. I was breathing hard. His fingers went faster and faster, in and out.

"Mine," he growled.

"It's yours Pogue, all yours," I cried. I couldn't imagine anything better. I'm all his. I could feel myself getting close to my release.

"Don't come yet baby," he whispered and then began sucking and licking my clit. I tried not to but he was hitting my spot over and over. I was on the verge but he pulled his fingers out and quickly slammed into me before I could say anything. He knew what he was doing. He had my legs up by his shoulders. We released at the same time. My hands were pulling on the sheets, gripping them tighter and tighter as he gave a few last thrusts.

"Oh baby," I said breathlessly. He pulled out and rolled off of me. He slid his arm under me and pulled me closer. I had my head on his shoulder.

"Lil Bit, you are incredible," he said kissing my head.

"Aren't you glad I'm all yours," I laughed softly. My fingers were moving over his chest and abs at a slow lazy pace.

"Mine all mine," he said pulling me closer he turned on his side and pulled the blankets over us. We snuggled closer.

"Hey, I almost forgot," I said trying not to yawn. "Who called earlier?"

"He who must not be named while you are naked," he said is a sleepy voice. He had his eyes closed. I laughed. "It was just to remind us about breakfast in the morning."

"Oh yeah," I said hitting my forehead. "I forgot its your birthday tomorrow." He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You're kidding right," he said a little hurt. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Well I have been busy with school," I said with a shrug. "Plus I do have an assignment due next week." He rolled me over to my back and began to tickle me.

"Very funny Lil Bit," he said kissing my neck. He moved down so he was laying down between my legs with his head on my breasts. I was playing with his hair. He rolled us over and my head was resting on his chest.

"Funny is my middle name," I said yawning. He was playing with my hair. I smiled as his hands wrapped around me. I felt so safe and secure.

* * *

"Water, I need water," Pogue's voice was barely audible. He was hanging half way off the bed. He was still throbbing inside me. I smiled and lay down on his chest trying to catch my breath. I reached over to the nightstand and handed him a bottle of water. He opened the bottle and quickly finished it. "More," he whispered. I climb off of him and gave him two more bottles and sat next to him on the bed. I pulled the blanket closer to my body. I grabbed a water and took a drink.

"I told you to stay hydrated," I said laughing softly. After our fourth or fifth time, I went to grab some water. Pogue refused saying I was the one who needed to keep up. I caressed his cheek and moved his hair away from his face. He slowly got up and sat next to me. He had the sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked out of breath. His elbows were resting on his knees and his head was in his hands. He turned to look at me with a sly little grin on his face.

"Of course not," I leaned over and kissed him. "This last time was your fault. I was asleep and you woke me up." He gave a lazy smile.

"True," he said licking his lips. He pulled me down on to the bed and wrapped his arms and legs around me. "But technically it wasn't my fault," he said yawning.

"How is it my fault?" I asked snuggling closer to him.

"You looked so beautiful sleeping. Your naked body looked incredible in my bed. It wasn't my fault," he said kissing the top of my head.

I looked up to say something but he was out. I looked at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. Pogue could sleep for another hour before we had to leave and meet everyone. I wiggled my way out of his arms and legs. I got up and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and let it warm up. When I looked in the mirror I found my breasts marked as well as my inner thighs. There were a few marks on my neck. I can hide my marks but I think Pogue is going to have a hard time at swim practice.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. I could feel the aches and pains especially on the lower half of my body. I quickly showered and dried off. I used to straighten my hair. I applied my usual make up. I walked back into the room to Pogue's snoring. I opened the drawer taking out a light pink bra and matching boy cut undies. I tip toed to the closet to change into my school uniform.

I peeked into the room after I changed, Pogue was still out. I heard the faint sound of my phone. I hurried to the living room to look for my phone before it woke up Pogue. I found it on the counter by my car keys.

"Hello," I whispered. I checked the time on the microwave, five fifteen.

"Did I wake you Princess?" I could picture Reid with that smirk on his face.

"No, but Pogue is still asleep," I whispered walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Did you wear him out?" he asked laughing softly.

"Something like that," I said with a smug grin. I know he couldn't see my face but I was hoping he could hear it in my voice.

"I don't want to know," he said quickly. "Are you okay? I don't want details but I want to know if he…..um….were you careful….I mean….shit…..you know," he sounded worried. I couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"Reid, I love you," I said between giggles. "I'm fine and yes we were careful and no you don't have to kick his ass. He treated me like a lady." Well for the most part but I'm not going to complain.

"Good," he said. I could hear him take a deep breath. "I was thinking about our bet last night and I think we rushed into it too fast. How about we make a new bet?" He's a sore loser.

"I know I am probably going to regret this but," I said hesitantly. "What's the bet?"

"Okay Princess," he said excitedly. "You have to get Pogue up and in your car in twenty minutes exactly. He can't know about the bet we are making or you lose." I thought about it.

"What's at stake?" I asked. I didn't trust him.

"Your my date to the party on Saturday, plus if you lose you strip for me and I get to pick the outfit," he said. I could just picture the evil smile on his face.

"Wait, you want me to strip naked," I said. I pulled back my hair and sat up. "Pogue would kill me and then you."

"No, you will strip down to your underwear, duh," he sounded offended that I would think so little of him. "I just get to pick the outfit you take off."

"If you lose," I know I shouldn't bet him. But Reid makes it such a challenge. "You have to strip down to your underwear at the party and give me your gloves. I will return them after you strip. You can't call and delay Pogue either or you lose." I figured if I made the bet it shouldn't be too hard to get Pogue in the car. But if I lose Pogue will kill me. Then Tyler and Caleb will kill me. How hard is it to get Pogue up and ready in twenty minutes?

"Wait, in front of everyone or just you?" he asked a bit hesitant. I think I have Mr. Reid Garwin scared. That's a first.

"Everyone Bubba," I answered. I checked the time. Five thirty-two. "I'll let you know when at the party. After you're done, I will give you the gloves."

"I'm not ashamed of my body," Reid said smugly.

"Considering most of the female population at Spencer has already seen it up close and personal, in the flesh," I added with a snicker.

"True," he chuckled softly. "Well?"

"It's a bet," I said with confidence. I was already forming a plan.

"Your twenty minutes starts now." He hung up.

I am a dead woman if I lose. Reid won't really make me strip, then again its Reid. Crap. I walked into the bedroom and quickly walked over to Pogue. He looked so cute asleep.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Pogue, happy birthday to you," I sang softly into Pogue's ear. He smiled and stretched. "Come on birthday boy, we need to leave in twenty minutes if you want pancakes for breakfast." He sat up and pulled me into a tight hug. His hands were in my hair.

"Thank you," his husky voice and warm breath were in my ear. "How did you get out of bed? I could have sworn that my arms and legs were locked around you. Thanks for leaving your hair down." He was kissing my neck while he loosen my tie and undid the buttons to my shirt. I pulled away laughing.

"You did have me locked up but I have my ways," I fixed my buttons and tie. Pogue let out a frustrated growl. "You have," I said looking at my watch, "sixteen minutes before we have to leave." I was straightening my skirt when Pogue made a move to grab my arm. I screamed and was able to move out of his reach. I was laughing as I made it to the bedroom door.

"It's my birthday. I want you in my bed until I get my fill of you," he had that sexy smirk on his face as he hit the bed with his hand. I bit my bottom lip. Damn it those lips of his are so damn sexy.

"Hmm," I licked my lips. "If I remember correctly you tapped out after a couple of hours," I said with a smirk. He stood up with the sheet hanging loosely around his waist.

"I got my second wind," he said in a husky voice. He is so sexy. I can't believe he is all mine.

"I'll make you a deal," I said breathlessly. He raised an eyebrow. "You get ready, we'll have breakfast, go to school, I will stay here tonight as planned and we stay in bed for as long as you want." I could see his eyes light up and that sexy smirk playing on his lips. "But you need to get ready and in my car in thirteen minutes." He dropped the sheet and walked to the dresser. The sight of my personal Adonis naked made me moan.

"Are you changing your mind?" he asked with a smirk. He grabbed his underwear and undershirt from the drawer. The view was breath taking.

"Maybe," I bit my bottom lip. He walked towards me and pulled me towards him and he crashed his lips on mine. He growled when I pulled away. "I'll grab your bag. You have ten minutes." I walked down the hall but I felt like I was drunk. I bumped into the wall. I grabbed our bags from the living room. I could hear his deep husky laugh. I heard the shower go on. My phone started to vibrate.

***Sarah – Did you forget the presents?**

Crap. I hid the gifts from me and my parents at the dorm.

***me – Would you mind taking them to the diner for me? Please**

I was supposed to put them in Tyler's car but I completely forgot.

***Sarah – I already put them in Caleb's car.**

***me – Thanks you're the best!**

I went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I tossed the bags over my shoulder and headed to my car. I hit the alarm and got in. I pulled out my phone as it vibrated.

***Best Kiss Ever – Eight minutes Princess**

***me – I'm not worried. When did you change your name on my phone?**

I turned on the radio to listen to some music while I waited for Pogue. Reid was hosting the party which of course was his idea. The girls and I were going shopping after school for party supplies. I was glad we were staying at Reid's after the party. If the guys get drunk they could just go to their room. I found a song I liked and began to sing. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID, Best Kiss Ever. I looked at the time, of course Reid would call.

"Hello Reid," I said a little out of breath from singing.

"Mmm, I love when you say my name like that, all out of breath," Reid moaned. I could almost see that smirk on his face.

"You ready to lose another bet Bubba?" I couldn't help the laugh that was bubbling at the surface.

"Princess you got lucky last night," Reid chuckled. "Does Pogue know about the new bet?"

"Nope," I looked at the time, five minutes left. "I have a question to ask you." I wanted to ask him earlier but everyone is always around.

"Shoot," Reid replied.

"Why did you get upset when you thought Pogue and I were having sex?" I rushed out the words so fast, it sounded like one long word. Reid laughed.

"Wow, Princess," he said still laughing. "I think I understood your question, by the way four minutes. I only trust you with two people in that way. One is me of course," he said in a happy voice. "The other is Pogue. I know he won't hurt you but if he does, it's you and me babe."

"Thanks, Reid," I said. "But I don't know if you can handle me."

"It's the other way around," he scoffed. "No one can handle me. So what makes you think I, Reid Garwin sex god, can't handle you?" he asked conceitedly.

"I hear I am incredible. As a matter of fact, I was told I was the best," I giggled when I heard him moan.

"Don't tell me things like that," he groaned. "Now I'm going to root for biker boy to fuck up."

"No you're not, you love me too much," I laughed.

"Three minutes," he said. "I am so close to winning, I can taste it. Are you ready to lose Princess?"

"Wow you are so over confident right now Bubba," I was slightly worried. I had less than three minutes and Pogue was still inside. "Where are you? My brothers don't know about the bet, do they?" Tyler and Caleb would definitely kill me and Reid. I don't even want to think about it.

"Are you kidding? They are inside the diner. They would kill both of us," he said a little worried. "Actually they would blame me and then kill me."

"I'd cry if they killed you. But I would blame you too," I said laughing.

"A minute left Princess," he said happily. "If you did, I'd haunt your fine ass."

"Why do you always bring my ass into the conversation?" I was looking around for Pogue. I turned towards the back of my car and saw him throwing the trash away.

"Do you have another body part you want me to haunt?" he asked in a husky voice. "Thirty seconds, damn I'm going to win."

"Have you ever heard don't put all your eggs in one basket?" I smiled when I saw Pogue walking to my car.

"I don't like eggs," he said laughing softly. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three…" Pogue opened the door. "Two…"

"I'm ready," Pogue had a big smile on his face.

"Fuck!" Reid yelled. "Damn it Pogue, you couldn't wait one more fucking second." Pogue looked at me confused.

"Love you Bubba," I said laughing. I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Pogue asked curiously.

"Reid's still pissed about losing last night," I started to explain. I turned on my car and backed out of my spot. "He called this morning to make sure you didn't try and stay in bed. He bet me I couldn't get you up and ready and in my car in twenty minutes." Pogue chuckled.

"You dangled yourself in front of me, so you could win your bet with Reid," Pogue looked slightly shocked but also impressed. He was wearing the school uniform put had the tie hanging loosely around his neck. I bit lip. He looked so hot.

"No that's not what I did," I started to rack my brain trying to figure out what I would say so I didn't get into trouble. "If you think that's what I did then I'll tell Reid and lose the bet." I turned right on Fowler Street, heading to the diner.

"What was the bet?" he asked facing me. I tried not to smile.

"Instead of Reid doing a table dance," I said with a smirk. "He has to do a striptease down to his boxers and I get his gloves at breakfast. He gets them back after the striptease." I could see the smile on Pogue's face.

"If you lost?" he asked. I turned into the diner parking lot. I could see Caleb's Mustang and Tyler's Hummer. Everyone was inside. I parked next to Caleb.

"The same bet as before, the one you agreed to," I said. I turned the engine off. "I would have to do a lap dance."

"I know there's more," he said looking at me. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"I would have to wear an outfit he picked and strip down to my underwear," I said in a small voice.

"You agreed to this bet," he asked angrily. I looked away. "What else?"

"I wasn't allowed to tell you about the bet and Reid wasn't allowed to delay you. I knew you wanted to skip school and spend time alone. I just used that to my advantage," I said. He opened the door to get out.

"Get out," he snapped. Crap, I'm in trouble. I got out of the car and joined him at the front of the car. "I don't know if I should be mad or happy with you," Pogue caressed by cheek and gently kissed me.

"Aren't you happy that you get me all to yourself tomorrow? Don't you want me?" I asked biting my lip. I could tell he was a little angry with me for betting Reid.

"You're not playing fair," he groaned rubbing my bottom lip. "You know I want some alone time. You're just trying to get out of trouble." I gave him a smirk.

"Is it working?" I asked still smirking.

He quickly grabbed my face and kissed me. He bit my bottom lip making me gasp. His breath and tongue invaded my mouth. My tongue quickly caressed his tongue. He moved one hand to the small of my back and the other to the middle of my back. My hands were in his hair pulling him closer. He kissed my jaw line and lightly sucked and licked my neck. I brought his lips back to mine. I gently sucked on his bottom lip and kissed him.

"What were we talking about?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know," I said out of breath. Our foreheads were touching. My hands were playing with end of his hair. His hands were on the small of my back holding me close.

"Do you think we can make it home before they see us?" he asked reaching for my hand. I giggled as he pulled me around to the passenger side of my car.

"Hey birthday boy, are you done making out with Baby Girl?" Reid shouted. We turned to see Reid sticking his head out of the diner door. "Sarah and Maggie won't let us order until you guys are sitting down."

"I'm going to say no," I whispered laughing. I put my arms around Pogue's waist.

"We'll be right there Reid," Pogue yelled. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the diner. "Tomorrow no phones, no answering the door," he whispered. I looked up to see him looking me up and down. "No clothes," he whispered in my ear. I bit my bottom lip. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Sam, you okay?" Tyler asked. I turned to look at him. "Your cheeks are red. Are you getting sick?" He gave Pogue a look. I put my hand to my cheek.

"No just cold outside," I said smiling. I sat next to Reid.

"Or Pogue was making sexual comments," Reid said with a smirk. I hit his arm and Pogue reached behind me and slapped Reid in the head.

"Shut up Reid," Pogue growled. Tyler and Caleb gave Reid dirty looks. Maggie laughed and Sarah mouth 'details'. I nodded slightly.

"Ouch, that hurt biker boy," Reid was rubbing the back of his head. "You two," he was pointing at Tyler and Caleb, "are giving me some dirty looks. But Pogue is the one sleeping with Princess. Actually I'm pretty sure they aren't doing any kind of sleep…" I slapped my hand over Reid's mouth.

"Reid," Tyler, Caleb and Pogue shouted. They all looked ready to smack Reid. There weren't that many people in the diner but they did turn to look at us.

"Okay Reid, hand them over," I said as calmly as possible. "I was going to let you keep them but not anymore." I removed my hand from his mouth and held it out in front of him.

"Sam, what's going on?" Caleb asked. He had his arm around Sarah. The waitress came to our table. She looked a year or two older than us. She was pretty, in the girl next door kind of way. Her light blue eyes looked really light compared to her black hair, which was in a ponytail. Her body was thin but she had slight curves. Reid kissed my palm.

"We'll finish this later," I whispered to Reid. He blew a kiss and smirked. His piercing blue eyes made me smile when I really wanted to hit him.

"Happy birthday Pogue," the waitress said. The way she looked at Pogue, pretty much said she knew him.

"Thanks Stacey," Pogue gave her a nod. He pulled me closer to his side. "This beautiful lady is my girlfriend Samantha Melina."

"Hi Stacey," I gave her a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey Stacey, I'll take the slammer, eggs sunny side up," Reid said. He took a drink of his coffee. Reid had a smile on his face. But there was something off with his smile.

"Sure thing Reid," Stacey wrote down his order. She gave Reid a dirty look. She turned to Maggie and Tyler.

"Hey you okay?" I asked Pogue. I rested my head on his shoulder. Maggie and Tyler were ordering. Sarah was quickly looking at the menu.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Are you?" he looked at me and then at Stacey. Sarah and Caleb were ordering.

"Kiss me," I said looking up at him. He gave me that sexy smirk that makes my heartbeat faster and my stomach flip. He leaned down and gently kissed me. "Do you still feel the same way about me as you did this morning?" I was biting my bottom lip.

"No," he said shaking his head, "more, always more." He rubbed his thumb over my lip.

"Ahem, are you two ready to place your order?" Stacey asked. She didn't look happy. Reid was chuckling softly.

"Lil Bit, you ready to order?" Pogue asked. He was playing with my hair.

"I'll have pancakes and water," I said handing her my menu. She scoffed at my order but wrote it down. She turned to Pogue and gave him a big smile.

"What can I get you birthday boy?" Stacey asked in what I assume was her sexy voice. I leaned against Reid laughing softly at Stacey's attempt to flirt with Pogue. He wasn't even paying attention. He was still playing with my hair and looking over the menu.

"Pogo she's waiting," I said tickling his ribs.

"He doesn't like being called Pogo," Stacey said with a smug look.

"That tickled Lil Bit," Pogue chuckled. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "Only my brothers and Lil Bit are allowed to use that nickname." Pogue was looking at Stacey. "I'll have the slammer, eggs over medium and orange juice." He handed her the menu and turned towards me. "Okay I want my gifts." He had a huge smile on his face. He was rubbing his hands together.

"Us first, us first," Sarah said loudly. She was clapping her hands. Caleb shook his head laughing.

"Happy birthday bro," Caleb handed Pogue a bag. Sarah was bouncing in her seat. Pogue opened the bag and smiled.

"Thanks Leb and Sarah," Pogue pulled out an iPod.

"Let's hope you don't have to replace this one," Caleb said smiling. I looked at my lap. I still hate the fact that Chase attacked Pogue. Actually I hate the fact he attacked my family. I could have lost Caleb and Pogue because Chase wanted power. I can still see Pogue lying on the road. I felt someone nudge me. I looked at Reid and he gave me a small smile.

"Don't think about it," Reid whispered. I gave him a smile and nodded.

"We're next," Maggie said. Tyler handed over a wrapped box. "It's from me, Tyler and Reid." I took the box and gave it to Pogue. He smiled and ripped the wrapping off the box.

"Cool," Pogue opened the box and pulled out a watch. "Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." He put the watch on and showed everyone.

"Here you go birthday boy," Stacey put down a plate of food in front of Pogue. "Can I get you anything else?" she was smiling and leaning over towards Pogue while she talked to him.

"Yeah, you can get the food for the rest of us," Reid said tapping his fork on the table. "I do believe I ordered my food before Pogue." Reid's mood was slowly going downhill. The only time he gets up early is for food and sex.

"I wasn't talking to you Reid," Stacey gave Reid a dirty look. She turned around and left.

"I can't stand her ass," Reid said tossing his fork on the table. "She sucks as a waitress."

"Knock it off Reid," Caleb sounded frustrated. "Now is not the time." Reid gave Caleb a dirty look.

"Maybe Pogue should open more presents well we wait for our food?" Maggie suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sarah said. She pulled out a box with wrapping paper but stopped when she saw Stacey.

"Here's your food asshole," Stacey said placing a plate in front of Reid. "I hope you choke," she whispered.

"Like you did two months ago," Reid said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Before you swallowed." Tyler looked away trying not to laugh. Caleb shook his head at Reid. Pogue coughed but I wasn't sure if he was trying not to laugh. Maggie and Sarah looked away. Stacey continued to hand out everyone's plates. She handed me my pancakes and walked away.

"Reid," I hissed. "Was that really necessary? That was mean."

"Sorry, but she deserves it. I can't explain right now but I promise you I have a reason," Reid grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay, I'll let it go," I gave him a small smile. "For now, but eventually you're going to tell me."

"You can tell me later," Pogue said. He gave Reid a look that I couldn't quite figure out.

"I think you should tell all of us," Maggie said irritated. "I feel like you guys leave me out of things. So from now on Tyler, I want to know everything." Tyler coughed and grabbed his drink.

"Can we talk about this later?" Tyler asked in a low voice. He looked around at the guys but they were looking everywhere else but at him. Sarah and I looked at each other.

"Fine," Maggie said crossing her arms over her chest. "But we are talking about Tyler." She gave him a look that said she meant business. She looked around and her hand flew to her mouth. "Pogue, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday." Her whole face was turning a deep shade of red.

"Maggie, you didn't ruin anything," Pogue said looking at her. "I'm having a great time. I actually like the fact you put Tyler in his place." Maggie nodded her head and smiled.

"I think we should eat before the food gets cold," I said pointing to our food. I looked around for a fork.

"What are you looking for Sam?" Caleb asked as he took a bite of his food.

"I can't find my fork. I thought it was right here but I don't know what happen to it," I looked under the napkin but it wasn't there. "Oh well, I'll just use my spoon." Pogue laughed when I cut my pancakes with my spoon.

"Lil Bit, I'll just have Stacey bring you a new fork," Pogue looked around for Stacey.

"It's okay," I said pulling Pogue's hand down. "I don't want to cause more drama with Reid and Stacey," I whispered. Reid was eating his food and talking to Tyler and Maggie.

"Sam and Maggie don't forget we are going shopping for decorations after school," Sarah said as she took a drink of her orange juice. "Do you mind driving Sam?"

"Of course not," I gave her a smile and took a bite of my food. A different waitress came by to ask if we needed anything. "Yes, I would like a full stack of pancakes to go. Plus extra syrup, thank you." I turned to take a bite of my food, but everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked with my spoon of pancakes by my mouth.

"That's a lot of food to eat," Tyler said looking at me with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" He stood and leaned across the table to feel my forehead. "You don't feel hot."

"Ty, I'm fine," I said trying not to laugh. Caleb looked worried as well as Sarah. "You guys I'm fine." I turned to see Maggie and Reid with the same looks as Caleb and Sarah. I took my bite of food and leaned my head on Pogue.

"If Lil Bit was sick, you know I would tell you guys," Pogue said irritated. Everyone nodded and continued to eat their food. "Babe, you're not sick or anything are you?" Pogue whispered in my ear.

"If I was do you think last night would have happen," I whispered as I looked up at him smiling, "or this morning." A slow smile spread across his face.

"True," he whispered. "Maybe we should stay in just to make sure." His husky voice sent delicious chills down my body. "I could check your temperature to see how hot you get." I giggled.

"Please tell me Pogue isn't whispering sweet nothings in your ear," Reid said making a face.

"I'm sorry Bubba," I said turning to look at him. "Do you want someone to whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" I tried to give him my most innocent face.

"As long as it's you, sure," Reid gave a smirk and winked at me. I leaned my head so my lips were close to his ear.

"Sam," Tyler said in frustration.

I ignored Tyler and whispered in a breathy voice in Reid's ear, "Sweet nothings." I gently blew in his ear. Reid turned before I could move and kissed me.

"Yeah, you can whisper sweet nothings to me anytime Princess," Reid said with grin.

"Hey kids," Nicky said as he walked up to our table.

"Hey Nicky," Caleb and Tyler said at the same time.

"What's up Nicky?" Reid nodded his head as he spoke.

"Nicky," Pogue said as he shook his hand.

"Hi Nicky," Sarah and Maggie said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Hi Uncle Nicky," I said smiling. I stood and gave him a hug.

"Baby Girl," he said as he hugged me. He pulled away with a huge grin. "Can we talk real quick?"

"Sure," I said nodding. "I'll be right back guys."

"You kids have a good day. Happy birthday Pogue," Nicky said as we walked away. He waited until we were by the cash register before he said anything. "Here are the keys. George took if for a test drive. It runs great. It's parked by your car."

"Thanks Uncle Nicky," I said. The waitress that took my order for pancakes was at the register. "Hi, I ordered the full stack of pancakes."

"They are ready. I was going to give them to you when you left. Do you want them now?" she asked. She reached under the counter and pulled out a container.

"Actually you can give them to my Uncle," I said. She put the container in the bag and handed it to Nicky. "I'll pay our bill now, so we won't have to worry about it later."

"Sure thing let me ring that up for you," she said. I handed her my credit card that my Tio insisted I have.

"Thanks Uncle Nicky for helping me out," I gave him hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you Baby Girl," he smiled. He took his food and left. The waitress handed me the receipt to sign. I quickly signed it and turned to walk back to my table.

"What was that all about?" Pogue asked curiously.

"I'll explain in a minute," I said laughing. "Are you guys done eating?" Everyone nodded. "Cool, now Pogue can open my gift and parents' gift." I sat down as Sarah handed over two wrapped boxes. Pogue took one gift and handed me the second gift. "The one is your hands is from me."

"I wonder what it could be," Pogue said with a big grin. I shook my head at him.

"He guessed my gift a few days ago," I said. Pogue kissed my cheek and ripped the wrapping away. He placed the box on the table and pulled out a helmet. It was a newer model of the one he had before the accident. The front had the Ducati name in gray.

"Lil Bit, this is the one I was looking at like a month ago. You only saw it for a few seconds. How did you remember?" Pogue was an awe of the gift. He turned to look at me. I could see the excitement in his eyes.

"I ordered it the day you showed me," I said smiling at him. He quickly grabbed my face and kissed me. He pulled away and was smiling.

"Thanks babe," he caressed my face. "I love it."

"I'm glad," I said. "Now you can open my parents' gift." I handed him the wrapped rectangle box. "I hope you like it." I took the helmet and placed it on my lap. Pogue took his time unwrapping it.

"I don't remember any of Pogue's ex's parents giving him a gift. Princess, I think your parents are the first to ever give Pogue a gift," Reid said. Tyler gave him a dirty look.

"I'm honored that it's Lil Bit's parents that are the first to give me a gift," Pogue removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. Sarah got up and gathered all the wrapping paper. He lifted a leather motorcycle jacket out of the box. Across the front was a gray streak. It went from the middle of the upper right arm and across the front of the jacket down to the middle of the upper left arm. Pogue was quiet for a few moments. "I love it. I can't wait until my bike is done. I should probably call your parents."

"I'm glad you love it. But I think you should wait and call my parents later. They are still a sleep. Time difference," I said pointing to my watch.

"I'll call them after school," he said with a big smile. "Let's pay our bill and head to school."

"I got it bro," Caleb said looking for the waitress.

"Actually, I already took care of it Big Brother," I said getting up. I pushed in my chair. Pogue was getting up but he didn't look happy.

"Why did you pay?" Pogue asked as he put on the jacket my parents got him.

"It's your birthday," I said rubbing his chest.

"But you've already did so much for my birthday," Pogue grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Okay, then next year you can give me a big gift," I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I have one more surprise for you." I pulled him towards the door.

"Sam you don't have to pay for breakfast," Caleb said walking towards me and Pogue. I stopped and gave Caleb a hug. "It feels like we just forgot your birthday. I mean we couldn't do much for mine because Pogue was in the hospital but I feel like a horrible brother."

"Cal please don't make a big deal out of it," I was laughing. I pulled away but kept my arm around his waist. "Do you two feel the same way?" I gestured to Tyler and Reid.

"Yeah," Tyler said rubbing his neck. "We missed so much by not growing up together. I agree with Caleb, I feel like a bad brother. "

"Baby Girl, it does feel weird. It's like we skipped over your birthday," Reid ran his hand through his hair.

"Why don't we have a belated birthday for Sam on Sunday?" Sarah suggested. I clapped my hands excited.

"We are all staying at Reid's," Maggie said looking at everyone. The guys were nodding.

"I like that idea plus we can celebrate Caleb's birthday too," I said. "All my favorite people will be there and we can just have a lazy day." I looked up at Caleb.

"I like that idea," Caleb said smiling at me. "What about you Tyler?"

"I think that sounds great," Tyler said putting his arm around Maggie. "I like the lazy day idea too. Just hanging and having fun."

"We can watch movies and eat a bunch of junk food," Reid said rubbing his belly.

"I have one more surprise for Pogue," I reached for his hand and pulled him outside. Everyone followed us as we walked out of the diner.

"Babe, you don't have to give me anything else," Pogue was dragging his feet.

"Trust me," I laughed. We were almost to my car. I stopped in front of Pogue. "Close your eyes." He smiled and raised an eyebrow but he closed his eyes. "Caleb, help me please." I pointed to where I wanted to go. He helped lead Pogue to his surprise. Everyone was standing behind us smiling.

"Wow," Tyler said. Maggie waved her hand at him to be quiet.

"I can't wait for my birthday," Reid said with a smirk.

"Shhh," Sarah said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Okay baby, open your eyes," I was holding his hand. Caleb let go of him and took a few steps back until he was standing next to Sarah.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Pogue yelled excited as his face lite up. He picked me up spinning me around with his arms tightly holding my body against his. "How did you do this? George said it would take a while to get the part." He put me down holding me close to his side.

"I called him last week," I was smiling. "I had Nicky bring it over. That's why I ordered more pancakes." He walked over to his bike. I motioned with my hand that I still had his helmet. He gave a shy smile as he took the helmet.

"Pogue I am telling you," Reid said throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Your girl doesn't mind picking up the tab once in a while, gives awesome birthday gifts and doesn't bitch about your obsession with your first love, your bike." He gestured to Pogue's bike. "You step out of line once and I'm taking Princess away from you in a heartbeat."

"Dream on Bubba," Pogue said with a smile. "I'm not stupid." He walked over and bumped fist with Reid. I tossed Pogue the keys.

"I'll meet you at the front steps," I said before he kissed me. "Be careful."

"I will," he kissed me again and hopped on his bike. The bike came to life and I could see Pogue's smile get bigger behind the helmet. He backed out and saluted us before he took off.

"You do know that we will probably beat him to school," Tyler said from behind me. I turned my head and smiled.

"I know," I shrugged my shoulders. "He deserves it." I looked at Reid. "Ride with me Bubba?"

"Hell yeah," Reid said with a smirk, "alone with my favorite girl and no one to interrupt us." I laughed as he opened my door.

"Maybe Sarah should ride with you Sam," Caleb put his hand on the door before Reid could close it.

"Caleb," I whined. I gave him a look that said to stop being so over protective.

"Sorry, your right," Caleb let go of the door. Sarah grabbed his hand and led him to his car. Tyler and Maggie waved and walked to Tyler's Hummer. Reid was walking around the front end of my car when Caleb stopped him. They were talking and Caleb lightly punched Reid. They were laughing so that was a good sign. Reid opened the passenger door.

"Don't worry Caleb, I'll be gentle," Reid said with evil laugh.

"Damn it Reid," Caleb yelled as Reid closed the door. I started my car and backed out the parking space.

"That might be a problem," I said.

"What might be a problem?" Reid asked as I turned right on the road heading towards school.

"Being gentle," I said with a smirk. I looked at Reid as he raised an eyebrow at me. "I like it rough." I gave him a wink and turned back to look at the road as I drove.

"Aaa man," Reid groaned. "Now I'm definitely rooting for Pogue to fuck up."

* * *

**A/N Leave a review if you like, but you don't have to**


	24. Chapter 24

***I don't own the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Are we meeting at your dorm room or by the cars?" Maggie asked as we waited by the doors near the pool area. We got out of Spanish ten minutes early.

"We can meet by my car after school. I can drive us back to the dorms. We can change before we go shopping for the decorations," I said adjusting my bag.

"At least we can drop off the decorations at Reid's before going to Nicky's," Maggie put her bag down. "Did you see Pogue's locker?" Maggie was shaking her head. I laughed. "I can't believe all those girls left him birthday messages."

"I only saw it for a few seconds this morning. Pogue was having too much fun riding his bike this morning. He didn't make it to school until after the first bell rang," I shook my head laughing. "I think he had Reid take everything down before I could see it at break."

"I'm surprised Pogue even showed up for school," Maggie laughed. I put my bag down.

"I couldn't leave Lil Bit standing on the steps all alone," Pogue said walking through the doors of the pool area. He walked over to me with a big smile. I noticed Reid was behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Someone might come along and take her," Reid said stepping around Pogue and wrapping his arms around my waist. He gave me a kiss and pulled me closer to him. "I'm flattered you would wait for me Princess, but it is Pogue's birthday and he is your boyfriend." He tapped my nose with his index finger. Pogue was standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. "By the way, my gloves look hot on you."

Tyler walked out of the door and gave Maggie a big smile. Caleb had his arm around Sarah's shoulder. I laughed and patted Reid's hands. He let me go and laughed I walked to Pogue and pulled his arms away from his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I placed my head on his chest and smiled as his arms wrapped around me. He smelled so good. I gave him a quick squeeze and looked at him. He was sticking his tongue out at Reid, who was giving him the finger.

"Real mature Pogue," Tyler said laughing as he grabbed Maggie's hand. She looked at Reid and Pogue's mini war and giggled. Pogue threw his arms out, in a challenging way to Reid. Pogue was trying not to laugh. Reid had a smirk and an evil gleam in his eye. Tyler grabbed my bag and Caleb pulled me away from Pogue and Reid.

"Are you ready to lose again Bubba?" Pogue was laughing. He blew me a kiss and pulled Reid's bag, knocking it to the ground.

"You lost the bet. She kissed me first," Reid looked at me and winked. I shook my head at both of them. I can't believe Pogue was betting Reid. I should be mad but Pogue didn't get too mad when I bet Reid.

"Let's get out of here before those two get us all in trouble," Caleb rolled his eyes at Pogue and Reid. Pogue had Reid in a headlock. Caleb pulled Sarah and I down the hall. Tyler and Maggie were right behind us.

"Those two have too much energy," I said taking a glance behind me. They were both smiling and laughing as they tried to knock the other down. The halls were still empty. Most students were still in class.

"They were like that in gym too. The coach was pissed," Tyler said shaking his head.

"I'm surprised they didn't get detention," Caleb said. Sarah laughed. She leaned her head around Caleb.

"Detention would be another class for Reid to sleep in," Sarah was laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Sam," a voice yelled. I turned to see who was calling me.

"What do you want Liam?" Tyler asked annoyed. He dropped his bag and mine on the floor. He had an arm around Maggie and one hand on Liam's chest. Maggie tapped Tyler's hand that was on her shoulder. He dropped his hand from Liam's chest. Caleb was staring at Liam.

"Hi Liam," I said. I looped my arm around Tyler's arm. "What's up?" I smiled and tried not to hit Tyler for over reacting. Sarah shifted her bag causing Caleb to look away from Liam. Brothers, they are such a pain sometimes. Good thing I love them so much.

"I know its Pogue's birthday but I was wondering if we could finish our project today," Liam asked hopefully.

"I'm meeting my project partner at Nicky's," Tyler stated. "Why don't you meet my sister there, around seven," Tyler suggested. He looked at Liam and then at me.

"That sounds good to me," I said smiling. I could see Reid and Pogue walking towards us. Reid's smirk turned into a grimace when he saw Liam. Pogue continued to smile. He gave me a wink, which made me smile even bigger.

"Sounds perfect, we can develop our pictures tomorrow," Liam said smiling at me. "Unless you want to do it this weekend," he proposed. He was looking me up and down before he stared into my eyes. I took a deep breath. His green eyes were intense. It was like they were holding me in place. I could sense coldness trying to engulf me but something was shielding me. Pogue kissed me and whatever was holding me in place was gone. The coldness hit me.

"Hi beautiful," Pogue's husky voice sent a warm feeling through my body. My teeth chattered. Tyler was talking to Reid and Maggie. Caleb and Sarah were talking and laughing.

"Hi handsome," I gave him a smile and wrapped an arm around his waist. I could feel the coldness leaving me as Pogue wrapped his arms around me. I shivered and pulled myself closer to him. "Sorry, I didn't realize how cold I was." Pogue pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Can we talk about this later Liam?" I asked. Pogue rubbed my arm and back.

"Sure," Liam said. His smile faltered as he looked at Pogue. He nodded and walked away.

"Hey are you okay Lil Bit?" Pogue asked concerned. He was cupping my cheek as he tilted my face up to look at him.

"I don't know," I whispered. I didn't want my brothers to worry. "I suddenly got cold and it felt like," I looked around to make sure the guys weren't close enough to hear. "It felt like I couldn't move. It was like something was holding me in my spot." Pogue took a deep breath and looked up towards the ceiling before letting it out. He lowered his head to look at me with such anger and rage in his eyes.

"Was it Liam?" he whispered angrily. He was looking at me as if he was searching for something. His hazel eyes flashed fire before going back to their normal color.

"I don't know," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my cheek on his chest. I could feel his power close to the surface. "Please control your power," I whispered as my body shook from the overwhelming feelings coming from Pogue. The strong urge to use mixed with his anger was pushing Pogue close to the edge. "Please Pogue," I pulled him closer to me. I tried to hide the fear I was feeling from him.

"Shit," he whispered. I could feel his breath in my hair. "I'm sorry Lil Bit I didn't mean to scare you." He held me close. "We have to tell the guys." I nodded.

"We should probably get to class," Caleb said. I could hear movement behind Pogue and me. The hall way was busy with students trying to get to class. We were so engrossed with our conversation neither one of us realized the bell rang.

"Yeah, we should get to class," Pogue said. He kissed the top of my head. He grabbed our bags and we walked to class. He kept one arm around my waist. We walked into class just as the bell rang. We quickly took our seats.

The lights were turned off and the movie from yesterday was playing. Pogue pulled me closer to his side. My body was slightly shaking. I leaned in closer to Pogue. I could feel him claiming down. I put my hand on his chest. His heartbeat was rapid but was slowing down. I rubbed his chest and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I knew Pogue and I would have a connection because of the Life Force, but I never experienced it. He told me about the connection he felt when I passed out after Chase attacked. His anger and rage coursed through me earlier with such force, it scared me. I wasn't prepared to feel so much at once. His heartbeat was slowing to an even slower pace. Our heartbeat was becoming one. I heard him sigh and relax.

The movie was over and the credits were rolling. Pogue tilted my head up and kissed me. It wasn't like any kiss we had before. It wasn't rushed or heated. There wasn't hunger or need. When he pulled away the lights turned on. We just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said. He placed his hand over mine. "The thought of someone hurting you," he looked away and then looked at me with such fear. "I can't lose you Samantha." I couldn't help the smile on my face. I love hearing him say my name.

"I know Pogue," I said. He shook his head.

"You don't know," he whispered. He rubbed my back.

"Yes, I do," I pulled our hands from his chest and placed them on mine. I made sure his hand was close to my heart. "You feel that," I asked. He nodded. "I feel everything you feel. I felt your anger and rage earlier. I also felt your fear when you thought of someone hurting me."

"The Life Force," Pogue whispered. The bell rang and everyone started to grab their bags. I gave him a kiss and grabbed my bag. He picked up his bag and held my hand. "Is that what scared you?"

"It was both," I said. He rubbed his thumb over my hand.

We walked through the hall towards the library. Several girls wished Pogue a Happy Birthday as we walked down the down. He smiled and acknowledged the birthday wishes. I tried not to laugh at the girls that blew kisses at him. He completely ignored them. We were standing by the doors of the library.

"What do you mean both?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Well," I looked away. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Lil Bit," he said turning me to face him. I looked into his beautiful eyes and knew he would understand.

"You scared me, but feeling what you were feeling scared me too," I took a deep breath. "I know you told me how it felt for you to feel what I was going through but I just wasn't prepared to feel so much. But I have to admit, I loved when you said my name," I caressed his cheek and smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I still like being called Lil Bit." I could feel and see how relieved he was that I wasn't scared of him.

He kissed me gently. His tongue brushed over my bottom lip. I let his tongue enter my mouth. My arms went around his waist. His hands were in my hair and on my face. I pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. He moved one hand to my lower back and pulled me closer. Our tongues were caressing each other. Neither one of us tried to dominate the kiss. We pulled away at the same time, but he pulled me back and gave me light feather kisses.

"Get a room," Reid's complaining voice came from behind me. I looked at Pogue and smiled.

"Not a bad idea," Pogue had a smirk on his face. "It is my birthday and I'm sure Lil Bit and I can think of a thing or two to occupy our time." I hugged Pogue and tried not to laugh.

"You're lucky it's me and not Tyler," Reid said. One of his admires walked by and blew him a kiss. "I'll be right back." He had that smirk that girls love on his lips. "Hey Tiffany, lets finish what we started at lunch." He winked at us and took off down the hall throwing his arm around Tiffany's shoulder. They turned down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"He's such a whore," Tyler said walking towards us. He kissed my cheek and grabbed my bag.

"That's our lovable Reid Garwin," I smiled. Tyler motioned that he was heading into the library. I nodded and turned to Pogue. I straightened his tie. "I'll see you at Nicky's." He gave me a light kiss. We both froze. Someone used. We looked around and Liam was coming around the corner.

"Did you feel that?" he asked. Liam looked in our direction and smiled. I waited until he walked into the library.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Do you think it was Liam?"

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him," he said looking at me suspiciously. "When I say we, I mean the guys and me." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a good thing that I have Baby Boy and Bubba with me. Heaven forbid poor little ole me has to deal with the big scary guy," I said in my best southern accent. I had my hand held against my forehead. "I do declare, I wonder if Bubba will hold me until the scary guy is gone."

"Ha ha very funny," Pogue said with a smirk. I couldn't help the giggle that came out.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," I said with a smile. He gave me a kiss.

"Let Tyler and Reid know something is up. Be careful," he whispered. "I'll try to get out of class as soon as possible." He grabbed his bag and headed to his class.

I walked into the library and I could feel someone watching me. I looked around for Tyler. He was sitting at one of the back tables. He looked up and smiled at me. I gave him a smile back and walked over to his table. Liam was sitting a few tables over doing his homework. There were a couple of girls a table away staring at Tyler like his was the last man on earth. Tyler had no clue these girls were drooling over him. I pulled out my chair and sat down. I still had that feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around but I didn't notice anyone looking.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked as he handed me my bag. "You look a little flustered."

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my bag. "I'm okay." I pulled out my Econ book. I put my bag down and noticed Liam looking in our direction.

"Are things okay with you and Pogue?" Tyler was looking at me. He pushed his book to the side. "I noticed you guys were in a deep conversation after fifth." I looked away. "Sam you know you can talk to me."

"Please listen and don't jump to any conclusions," I whispered. Tyler looked worried. He looked around and put his finger to his lips. I looked around and Liam was still looking in our direction. He smiled and gave a little wave.

"I'm thinking of taking Tiffany to the party on Saturday," Reid said as he took the seat next to me. "What do you think Baby Girl?" He had his arm around my shoulders. He looked at Tyler and then at me. "What'd I miss?"

"Sam was about to tell me something before you got here," Tyler whispered. He pointed to his left. Reid looked and made a face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Liam trying not to look at our table. He still had a smile on his face.

"What the fuck is he looking at?" Reid snapped. He started to get up but I stood up first. Maybe if I talk to Liam I can figure out if he is the one that is using. I won't let anyone hurt my family and friends.

"Stay here," I said putting my hand on Reid's shoulder. "Please. Just let me talk to him. He can't do anything with you guys right here." Reid scoffed but waved his hand for me to go. Tyler nodded and gave me a small smile. I smiled at both of them.

I walked over to Liam's table. He had his head down, but by the smile on his face, he knew I was walking over to him. I wanted to shake my head but I needed to stay focused. I didn't bother asking if I could sit down. I pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. I placed my hands on the table. He looked up and smiled. I returned his smile. I didn't get that weird feeling I did earlier, which made me feel a little better.

"Hi Sam," Liam said. He put down his pen and moved his papers to the side. He put his hands on the table. When he stretched his arms, his fingers lightly grazed my hands. I kept my facial expression the same. I didn't show any reaction to his touch.

"Hi Liam," I said keeping my smile in check. I didn't want to give him any reason to misunderstand why I came over.

"What brings you over her?" he asked innocently. He looked at me with those emerald eyes.

"I was hoping you could tell me," I said. I clasped my hands together. I didn't take my eyes off of him.

He chuckled softly. "I thought it was pretty obvious." He continued to smile and look at me with this expression I couldn't quite describe.

"Enlighten me," I could feel Tyler and Reid staring at us. I don't think they took their eyes off of us. Liam chuckled again and shook his head.

"I'm attracted to you," he said straight out. "The first moment I saw you walk into class, I knew you were the one for me." I could feel my face getting warm. He didn't have any boundaries.

"I'm flattered," I was a bit surprised with his bold statement. "The first moment you saw me, I was with my boyfriend Pogue." He held up his hand. I wanted to finish what I was going to say but I closed my mouth and gestured for him to talk.

"I know you have a boyfriend," he said. The facial expression that crossed his face looked like he swallowed a bug. "But can you honestly tell me that you don't feel anything for me." I raised my eyebrow at him. He was one cocky son of a bitch. "You're not attracted to me at all." He had a smirk on his face.

"Liam," I said taking a deep breath. I let it out and sighed in a bit of frustration. "Of course I think you're good-looking, but I'm not attracted to you in that way." I leaned back in my chair but I kept my hands on the table. "I love Pogue. I've been in love with him since I first met him. That hasn't changed." I could see Reid stand up, but Tyler stood up to. He was motioning for Reid to sit down. My poor Bubba, I could sense the protective side of him coming out.

"Are you sure he feels the same way about you?" Liam whispered. I gave him a dirty look. He held up his hands. "I'm just asking if he loves you as much as you say you love him." I opened my mouth to defend Pogue but I quickly closed it when I heard his voice.

"Yes, I do love Lil Bit, more than you will ever know," Pogue was standing by the table. He looked upset but I couldn't tell if it was with me or Liam. Pogue placed his hands on the table and got in Liam's face. "I've been cool with your little crush on my girlfriend. I've even let the way you look and drool over her go. But to question if I care about her or if I love her, is where I draw the line. I could go all caveman on your ass and say, 'I'm only going to say this once, stay away from my girlfriend. Unless it has to do with school, stay away'." Pogue and Liam were staring at each other. I was afraid to move. The look in Pogue's eyes was deadly. "But I'm not going to act like a jealous boyfriend. That would be disrespectful to Lil Bit and our relationship."

"What if she has feelings for me? Are you willing to let her go if she does?" Liam pushed his chair back and stood up. He was face to face with Pogue.

I looked around because even though the library is quiet, it was really quiet. The bell rang but no one moved. Everyone was watching Pogue and Liam. Caleb, Tyler and Reid were watching us but they didn't make a move to come over to our table. The tension in the air was thick. Neither one of them was backing down.

Pogue smiled and laughed softly. "I give you credit. You're a confident bastard." Caleb had his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning back in his seat. Reid and Tyler were sitting down too but they were pushing away from the table. Caleb said something and Tyler leaned over to talk to him. The only tension I felt now was coming from Liam. Pogue was calm and relaxed.

"Does that mean you're willing to step aside if Sam wants me and not you?" Liam looked my way and then looked at Pogue. I couldn't believe that Liam felt so confident that I would choose him.

"Yes, I would. But it's not going to happen. But be my guest," Pogue took a step back from Liam and gestured for him to go ahead. "It'll be funny watching Lil Bit turn you down. I trust my girl."

"You have no problem with the fact that she thinks I'm good-looking," Liam said with a grin.

"No problem at all," Pogue said with a grin of his own. "A very smart person once told me, 'It's only natural to look at someone of the opposite sex that is good looking.' Like I said before I trust my girl. She isn't the type of girl who cheats." He reached out his hand to me. I took his hand and stood up. I intertwined our fingers. I was so proud of Pogue.

"Liam we only have two more photos that we need to take," I said looking at him. "I can take those tonight at Nicky's. You can develop your pictures and I'll develop mine."

"We still have to put the photos together with captions," Liam looked hopeful, but I really didn't want anything to do with him. "I could stop by your dorm room sometime this weekend and we can work on it."

"Sorry I'm with my boyfriend and family all weekend," I said. "Pogue's party is this Saturday and the girls and I are decorating. Tyler's meeting with his photo partner Sunday around four. You could drop off the photos and the captions. I can put it together Sunday night."

"Lil Bit," Pogue said with smile. He looked at me and winked. I bit my bottom lip. "You should probably meet with Liam when Tyler meets with his partner," Pogue had a smirk on his face. "Very distracting," he said. He rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. "Babe you might as well get everything done early." He nuzzled my ear. "You will definitely be busy later that night."

"Okay," I giggled. "We can meet in the library at four." I placed my hand on Pogue's chest. I could feel his heart beat under my hand. He was still calm.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at four," Liam said with a smile on his face.

"We should go," I said looking at Pogue. "You have practice and the girls and I are going shopping for decorations." I pulled his hand to leave but Pogue didn't move.

"Actually we don't have practice and you and the girls are going shopping tomorrow. So I get to spend more time with you," Pogue lightly kissed my lips. "Later Liam," Pogue said as we walked away. He stopped and turned to Liam. "Don't forget to come to the party on Saturday." We turned and walked to the table where the guys were standing with their bags.

"What the hell was that?" Reid hissed. "You let the guy off without a warning."

"Calm down," Pogue said as he placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "I don't trust him either, but I meant what I said. I'm not going to disrespect Lil Bit or our relationship. He can try but I trust Lil Bit." Pogue looked at me and smiled. I felt better knowing he wasn't mad at me.

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my brother Pogue?" Reid was looking at Pogue suspiciously. I could see Tyler figured out what Pogue was up to.

"You are evil," I said laughing softly. "You had that up your sleeve before you took off for your last class." Caleb nodded and then Tyler. Figures Pogue would tell Caleb, I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Reid snapped. My poor Bubba was clueless. I would make a blond joke, but the look in his eye said I should stay quiet.

"Think bone head," Tyler said as he handed me my bag. Reid was rubbing the back of his neck. "Even you said there was something weird about him." Tyler held the door open for us as we left the library. The halls weren't crowded and we headed to the front entrance that leads to the parking lot.

"Where are the girls?" I asked as we walked through the doors.

"They took my car and headed to the dorm," Caleb answered. "They were going to finish their homework and meet us at Nicky's later."

"Okay, now I get it." Reid said hitting his forehead. "Pogue was trying to get under Liam's skin to see if he was the one that was using," Reid whispered. We were walking down the steps of the school. "By the way, I checked Aaron's story about those text messages he supposedly got from Baby Girl."

"Reid, that was a month ago," Caleb said. "You told us there was nothing on his phone." Tyler hit the alarm on the Hummer. Caleb opened the back door and put his bag inside.

"There wasn't," Reid threw his bag in the backseat of the Hummer. Tyler rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "I checked his cell bill. The number wasn't Baby Girls. I tried calling the number but it's disconnected." I hit the alarm on my car and Pogue placed our bags in the backseat.

"That doesn't surprise me," Pogue said after closing the car door.

"Do you think it was Chase?" Tyler asked. He looked at me.

"No," I said. Caleb opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand. "Remember the bruise I got."

"The one Aaron gave you that looked like a hand print," Tyler said bitterly.

"Yeah, that's the one," I wanted to punch Tyler but it would just cause an argument. "When Chase saw it he was pissed off. Just like you guys were when you saw it." I leaned against my car.

"But he attacked you," Caleb whispered. The surrounding parking spaces around us were empty but that didn't mean someone couldn't catch a word we said if they passed by.

"I know that," I said in a small voice. "But I could feel how angry he was that someone hurt me. It's the same with you and Tyler." Reid gave me a dirty look. "Bubba I know you were angry too. As well as Pogue," I added before he could say anything. "I know you guys don't want to hear it but he is my brother. I know he did horrible things to everyone, but I …." My body shook and my knees buckled. I fell to the ground. My heart was pounding. Pogue looked scared as he kneeled next to me. Reid was pushing my hair back. Tyler and Caleb were looking around with their hands balled into fists.

"Lil Bit, are you okay?" Pogue pulled me up slowly. Reid stepped back to let Tyler check on me.

It was just a flash but I could see Gramps being held in a chair. He was hurt and I could barely make out someone using on him. This person was enjoying inflicting pain on him. The person wanted Gramps to call for the guys. The plan was to kill them once they showed up. I can't let that happen. My heart started to race. Gramps please hold on. I shook my head trying to focus on what I needed to do.

"Gramps," I said as my voice cracked. "I have to go, he needs me, now." I tried to pull away from Pogue but he held on to me. Tyler reached for my arm to hold on to me too but I was able to move away. _Reid, help me!_ I shouted as loud as I could in my head, hoping he would hear me. I looked at Pogue and pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad." I pushed away from him and used before he could touch me. I transported to the colony house. I was standing on the front steps and I could hear movement inside. The door was wide open.

"Where did you put the books old man?" It was a woman's voice but I didn't recognize it. She had a slight accent that I couldn't place.

"I don't have them. You can do with me what you want," Gramps sounded out of breath. "You will never succeed in summoning the books." There was a noise and I heard Gramps cry out in pain. My power surged to the surface and I embraced it. It coursed through my body with each step I took.

I could sense someone was in the basement. I used to seal the basement. They could still transport out or come up through floor but either way I would know. I walked towards the living room and could see a woman with red hair and black eyes looking at Gramps. I could barely see her profile. Gramps had a gash above his right eye. His arms and legs were tied to a chair. My anger was mixing with my power. The woman stepped into the light. She looked around my mom's age. But her clothing looked from another era.

"I have waited centuries for this curse to run its course. Once the men are destroyed, we the women will finally have all the power. I only wish my daughter Eve was here to see our hard work has paid off. She deserved so much more than what was given to her," the woman was glaring at Gramps.

"My dear Laura, because of your selfish needs, Eve paid the price with her life," Gramps said. Laura raised her hand but then she put it down. "How did you get the Book of Damnation to only show that sons were born into the Covenant? When Joy Putnam was born, the men of the Covenant thought she was a curse and therefore could release the men of their curse."

Laura laughed. "The men thought they could control the power and we the women were just the slaves. They tried to limit our power but I was too strong for them all. Not all black magic is bad," Laura laughed as she slowly paced in front of Gramps. "Your Book of Damnation is nothing compared to my Coven Book. Once I have it back I will destroy your little pathetic Covenant as well as your dear little Samantha. Your precious little boys will die today as they try to save you. Of course it will be after I spill her blood so I can stay here permanently. I could get use to this century."

"I think you underestimate Samantha and what she is capable of doing," Gramps said. He sounded like he was getting weaker.

"I've seen your Samantha. She has no idea how to use her power. She is weak and just as pathetic as the men of your Covenant. My Eve would have crushed her with just a twitch of finger. Now, I want my book back. If I don't get it, I will personal take out one member of your Covenant until it is just you and Samantha. Where is my book?" Laura used on Gramps. He tried to hold in his scream, but he eventually cried out in pain.

"I think there is only room for one female witch and it's not you," I said with such anger that the chair in the corner exploded. I walked into the living room. Gramps gave me a little smile.

I sent an energy blast towards Laura. I knew she would block it but it distracted her enough that I was able to transport Gramps to Aunt Evelyn. The person in the basement heard the commotion and ran up the stairs. They hit the seal I placed at the top of the stairs. I heard them fall down the stairs. Laura set a blast towards me. I blocked it but I didn't see the second blast until it was too late. I landed on my back. I rolled over and I was on my hands and knees. I felt something hit my side and flip me. I sent an energy ball at Laura, she laughed as she deflected it to the wall creating a small hole. I shot energy lines and pulled her legs out from under her. She landed on her ass and I flung her through the wall. She landed in the front yard.

I grabbed my side as I walked to the front door. I took off my jacket and threw it to the ground. Laura was barely getting up when I threw a fallen tree branch at her. My anger slowly turned to rage as I pictured the gash on Gramps face and the way she took pleasure in hurting him. I quickly sent a blast of energy towards her and then wrapped her in energy lines. With a flick of my wrist I sent her slamming into a tree. She was on her hands and knees laughing softly.

I was holding my side hoping I didn't break a rib. I created a shield around me. The person in the basement was breaking through my seal and should be coming around the house in a few minutes. I didn't know if I could hold them both off but I was going to try. There was no way this woman was going to hurt anymore of my family. She stood up with an evil smile on her face. Her eyes were pitch black and there was a cut above her right eye. She wiped her eye and noticed the blood. When she looked at me, I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. Even though I could feel how much more powerful she was than me, I wasn't scared. It actually made me feel more powerful.

"You know you will never be able to defeat me. I am more powerful than you can even imagine," Laura took a step towards me but stopped.

I could feel someone behind me. The energy blast her accomplice sent in my direction bounced off my shield and rebounded back. As I turned to see who it was, I heard Pogue's motorcycle. Tyler's Hummer wasn't too far behind. The woman who was helping Laura was hit with her own energy blast and disappeared.

"Gorman was right, I did underestimate you," Laura turned when she Pogue come to a stop. "You're stronger than I thought. But your power is nothing compared to what my Eve possessed." She limped when she took another step in my direction. She held her left arm close to her body. She was moving her fingers but I couldn't tell what she was doing. Her focus was still on me but she took a quick glance at Pogue.

"Sam!" Pogue yelled. He took off his helmet and ran towards me. I dropped my shield. He stopped when an energy ball flew by him. Tyler's Hummer skidded to a stop and the guys jumped out. Laura threw an energy blast at them but I threw a shield around them.

"Stay away from my family or I will kill you," I said with such fury that I shocked myself. Pogue was a few feet away. I took a step towards him but I kept my eye on Laura.

"You can't protect them all," Laura taunted. She disappeared but I could still feel her presence. It wasn't a strong presence. It almost felt like it was fading. I quickly walked to Pogue and fell into his embrace.

"What were you thinking?" Pogue growled. He was cupping my face. I dropped the shield around the guys. "You promised not to take off without me. How could you leave me like that? How could you leave your brothers?" The guys were walking towards us. Their eyes were black and they were looking around.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't have a choice. She was going to kill Gramps. I…" Laura reappeared behind the guys. She threw an energy ball but this one was different. It wasn't clear at all, it was black. "No!" I yelled. Pogue turned and dropped his arms. I could feel when he let his power take over. I used my power to move the guys out of the way. The energy ball came towards me but I was able to hold it. It was black magic. I could feel the dark power swirling inside the ball.

"That's impossible," Laura shrieked. Her eyes flashed fire and then back to black.

She took a step back but stopped when I put a shield around her. I added my power to the ball of energy and threw it at her. I removed my shield from her and the energy ball engulfed her. She was fighting to get out but it wasn't working. Her eyes flashed red and then back to black.

"I warned you to leave my family alone. I know I can't kill," I spit out with venom, "yet. But I will find away." I opened my right hand and slowly closed it. The energy ball started to get smaller. _Reid, keep them back. Laura is using black magic. It will turn anyone's power dark if they touch it. _I looked at Reid and he nodded.

"Sam," Caleb said. "What are you doing?" He tried to take a step towards me but Reid held him back.

"Don't Caleb," Reid said pushing him back. He put a hand on Tyler's chest to stop him from coming near me. "Stay where you are Pogue. That energy ball contains pure black magic. If we touch it at all, it will turn our power dark."

"It's not over Samantha," Laura yelled. She was trying to blast her way out but the energy ball couldn't be penetrated.

"Go back to where you came from Laura," I took a deep breath and slowly closed my fist, making the ball of energy shrink. I closed my eyes and fist. When I opened them, Laura was gone. I looked at the colony house and waved my hand to fix the damage Laura and I caused. "I know you guys are mad, but I had to save Gramps. She was going to kill him." I turned to face them. "She's not dead. I don't have that kind of power. I just sent her back where she belongs." I let my power fade and blinked, knowing my eyes were back to normal. I immediately felt Pogue's hand on the small of my back. I could feel Reid taking a step closer to me.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped," Tyler said angrily. "You're not alone in all of this Sam. We're family. We help each other and protect one another." He was standing in front of me with his hands in fists. I felt his anger mix with mine. Only I was angry at Laura.

"Sam," Caleb hissed as he stepped between me and Tyler. He looked ready to kill me. I was ready to take a step back when he pulled me into a hug. I could feel the love and protection radiating off of him. It was invading my whole body pushing the anger I felt earlier away. I wrapped my arms around his body and held him close. "Let it out, I know you can show us," he whispered in my ear.

I let my power take over and let them see Gramps hurt and bleeding. I played the part of Laura waiting to ambush them as they came to help Gramps. I could feel the tremors of panic as they realized Laura wanted them all dead along with me and anyone else that stood in her way. I didn't hold anything back. I showed them everything up until they showed up. I felt Caleb hold on to me tighter. I held the cry of pain I felt from my side. I pulled back my power and felt my body relax. I pulled away from Caleb. He looked torn. I couldn't look at him. Tyler looked defeated. He looked lost. I stepped back and felt Reid's arm wrap around my waist and Pogue had his arm around my shoulder. He was holding my hand, rubbing small circles.

"I need to see Gramps," I said. My voice didn't have any conviction or emotion. I felt drained but there were things that needed to be done. "Chase isn't the only problem we have to worry about now. We need to be ready in case Laura returns."

"We'll take you," Reid said. I looked up at him and noticed a red mark on his face. I reached up and touched it. He winced but didn't pull away. "It doesn't hurt too badly. It's a little present from Tyler." I looked at Tyler but he looked away.

"It would have been from me," Pogue said looking at me. "But Tyler beat me to it." I leaned my head against Pogue's chest. I took a deep breath.

They all seem in their own world. I could feel Pogue and Reid were calm and relaxed but Caleb was worried. Tyler was a bundle of emotions. They were safe for now but Laura was bound and determined to take my family away. Caleb's phone rang and he reached in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and quickly opened his phone.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Caleb asked nervously. He was rubbing the back of his neck. "How bad is he?" I was looking at Caleb trying to get a read on what he was saying. He took a deep breath. "We'll be right there." He hung up. I opened my mouth but he shook his head. "Gorman is fine. My mom is taking care of him. But he needs to see you." I nodded and started to walk to Tyler's Hummer. Reid took off ahead of me and Pogue.

"Lil Bit," Pogue said in a low voice. "I won't say anything right now, but you and I will talk later." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you." All I could do was nod. I couldn't let my feelings out. I needed to hold on for just awhile longer, after I see Gramps. Pogue helped me into Tyler's vehicle and even buckled me in. He closed the door and walked to his motorcycle.

Tyler was in the backseat with me. Reid was driving and Caleb was in the passenger seat. Tyler reached for my hand and held it. I knew he wanted to ask me something. It was on the tip of his tongue. He was having a mini war inside his head about whether to ask me or not. He looked at me as if he was going to say something but decided against it. He looked out the window and continued his mini war. I took pity on him.

"Go ahead and ask Ty," I said. The sadness in my voice made them all wince in pain.

"Why Reid?" Tyler asked just as sad as I sounded. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. My side was hurting but it wasn't as bad as before.

"I'll answer your question but I won't discuss my answer. We can talk about it after I see Gramps. Agree," I asked him but I looked at Caleb too. He and Tyler nodded in agreement. Reid gave me thumbs up. "Reid is the protector. When something happens, he is the first person I make contact with. It's not something I can control. It just happens," I answered. "But I have a theory." Tyler looked at me and nodded for me to continue. "When something happens to me, you, Caleb and Pogue are more emotional. You all let your feelings for me interfere with your better judgment. Reid loves me just like you guys do but the protector side of him kicks in. He is the only one that can think clearly and do what I need done." I watched as Caleb and Tyler let what I said sink in. We were close to the Danvers mansion. Pogue was following behind us.

As soon as the car stopped my door was thrown open. Pogue started to unbuckle my seat belt. He picked me up and set me down. I wanted to roll my eyes but it wouldn't change the fact that he will always worry and do his best to protect me. I pulled on my power and let it fill me. I held out my hand a small bag appeared. I opened the bag and took out a handful of yellow powder. I gently blew on it as it floated into the air and moved around. It disappeared quickly as it swirled away. I tighten the bag and it disappeared.

"What was that?" Reid asked. I looked at him and he motioned with his eyes. I blinked and felt my power fade.

"It's for protection. When I placed protection spells on our parents' wedding rings, I also placed protection spells on the houses. Caleb's was the only house I didn't get to," I said as I walked to the front door. Aunt Evelyn opened the door just as I was about to knock.

"Sam," Aunt Evelyn hugged me tight. "Gorman explained what happen. I'm so glad you're okay." She pulled away to look at me.

"I'm fine Aunt Evelyn," I said looking into her eyes. She held my chin and looked at me with skeptical eyes. "I promise. I just need to see Gramps." She held my gaze for a few more seconds. She must've been satisfied with what she saw because she let me go.

"He's in the living room. He wouldn't let me move him until you got here," she stepped back and I ran to Gramps. He was lying on the couch propped up by pillows. His eyes were closed but they opened when I took a step towards him.

"Samantha, where you able to send her back," Gramps asked. His voice was weak and he looked pale. I sat on the ground next to the couch. I grabbed his hand and could feel his pulse beating erratically.

"Yes, I sent her back but I'm not sure how long it will hold her," I said. "How are you? Did I get to you in time?" I could feel the tears pushing behind my eyes but I pushed them back. I need to stay level headed. I could hear the guys walking into the room.

"I'm fine. Evelyn is quite capable of taking care of the supernatural wounds," he said with a smile. "When the boys were younger they gave each other a lot of cuts and bruises. No need to worry about me my dear." He patted my hand.

"Who is this Laura person?" Reid asked. He took a seat on the one of the chairs. Tyler and Caleb were on the couch opposite of me and Gramps. Pogue was sitting on the chair next to the couch Gramps was resting on.

"Remember the story of how the Covenant became cursed because a woman named Laura wanted her daughter to Claim of Power," I said. I shifted so I was resting against Pogue but still holding Gramps hand.

"How could she still be alive?" Tyler asked. He looked in shock. Aunt Evelyn walked into the living room carrying a tray of drinks. She placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Thanks mom," Caleb said. He moved over so Aunt Evelyn could seat down.

"The same way that Gramps is still with us," I said looking at him. "Laura was the Guardian for her Covenant. Well, she is still their Guardian. The power she has is dark. She has used so much black magic that I don't think she can control her power. It's an automatic reaction for her."

"How were you able to touch that energy ball full of black magic if we couldn't?" Pogue asked. His hand was on my shoulder and he was playing with my hair.

"Laura and I are connected. We are the last of the female line. She may hate me right now, but she can't kill me yet," I took a deep breath. "She needs me for something. I'm not sure for what but I know she wants to use me against you guys. She said something about spilling my blood." I heard Aunt Evelyn gasp.

"Evelyn there is no need for you to worry. Samantha is stronger than you know. I believe Laura now understands that she was foolish to underestimate Samantha," Gramps smiled but he looked so tired.

"Sam," Aunt Evelyn was looking at me. "I called your parents as well as Glenn and Rosalind. They all agreed with Gorman that it's best if they stay away if this Laura person is after all the Covenant men. At least until we figure out how to stop this Laura person. But our main concern is you. Since all the homes have been protected as well as Pogue's apartment, we think you should stay at home instead of the dorm rooms." I knew this was coming. I hate that any of the parents have to worry about something they have no control over.

"What did our parents say?" Tyler asked. He was looking at Aunt Evelyn.

"They feel that you two are smart enough to make your own decisions," Aunt Evelyn didn't look happy. "I would prefer all of you stay here but I know Reid is planning a party for Pogue." Aunt Evelyn turned to Pogue. "Happy Birthday Pogue," she gave him a smile. "I'm just concerned for all of you. I know I can't lock you up but I would like to request that you all try to stick together as much as possible."

"Mom, we do that now," Caleb hugged Aunt Evelyn. "But if it makes you feel better, we all decided to stay at Reid's Friday night. I'm sure we can hang out there until Monday morning." Aunt Evelyn kissed Caleb's cheek.

"Yeah Mrs. Danvers," Reid said and he moved forward. "We'll stay at my house all weekend."

"There's something that's been bothering me about the family books and The Book of Damnation," Caleb said as he took a drink from the tray on the coffee table. I took a glass too and gave it to Pogue. Tyler took a drink but he looked uncomfortable.

"What bothered you?" Tyler asked. He took a quick glance at me but he wouldn't look at me.

"Why do the family books show the birth of girls into the Covenant but not The Book of Damnation?" Caleb asked. He looked around at all of us.

"Laura erased all the females born into the Covenant from The Book of Damnation. She didn't want anyone to figure out how to remove the curse," I took a sip of my drink. Tyler reached into his pocket.

"It's Maggie," Tyler said hitting his head with the palm of his hand. "I was supposed to pick her up a half hour ago." He answered his phone. "Hey Maggie, sorry for not calling you earlier," he got up and walked towards the hallway.

"Damn it, I still have to meet Liam to finish our project," I said putting my drink down. "Gramps, I will come by tomorrow to check on you." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. "Aunt Evelyn, I promise to have one of the guys with me. Please make sure you wear your ring at all times." I walked over to her. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"If I had a daughter, I hope she would be just like you," she said holding me tighter.

"Thank you Aunt Evelyn," I pulled away and she kissed my forehead. "Take care of Gramps for me." Tyler walked back into the living room.

"Maggie and Sarah are going to meet us at Nicky's," Tyler said as he put his phone away. "We can wait for you to get ready Caleb." Tyler wouldn't look at me and it was working my nerve.

"Spit it out Tyler," I said irritated. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. "If you're mad then just say it."

"Why is it always you that is put in danger? I'm tired of Reid being the only one that knows what is going on. I thought Chase was bad but this is worse," Tyler grabbed my hand. "I know you said that you can't control it, but as least give me a chance to prove that you can rely on me too."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I collapsed in Tyler's arms and cried. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. Everything that I have been through since I moved to Ipswich played through my mind. No matter what bad things I've been through, I still ended up with a family that loves me. I know Tyler hates being left out. They all do, but I won't stop protecting them. My body was shaking from the heavy sobs that were raking over my body. The worst thing that could have happen today would have been losing Gramps. I need to be thankful that I was able to get to him so quickly.

"I'm…sorry…Tyler," I sobbed. I took a deep breath but I couldn't stop crying.

"Maybe we should stay in tonight. We could have the girls come over here," Caleb suggested.

"What do we tell Maggie when I'm hit with lighting?" Pogue asked. I could feel his hand on my back. I started to relax. "Oh by the way Maggie, we're warlocks and tonight I ascend. So when you see lighting don't worry. It's just going to hit me and give me more power." Reid scoffed. "I think you need to tell her Tyler."

"I don't think you should involve any more innocent people," Aunt Evelyn said. I heard her move but I couldn't see where she was standing.

"I can't tell her," Tyler said. He voice sounded shaky and scared. "What if she hates me and never wants to see me again. I can't lose her. I love her." I wasn't crying anymore but my breath was still catching in my throat. I took deep breaths to calm down.

"Don't you trust her?" Reid asked. He sounded disappointed in Tyler. I wanted to stay something but I was trying to calm down. Tyler kissed the top of my head.

"No Reid, I don't trust her. Why would I trust Maggie?" Tyler said sarcastically. There was loud noise that came from behind Tyler. He spun around, taking me with him. Maggie was standing next to a broken vase. Her eyes were filling with tears. Her hand was over her mouth. "Maggie?" Tyler gasped. She took off running. I let go of Tyler and pushed him in Maggie's direction. He stutter stepped but eventually started to run after her. Pogue pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop her but she got suspicions when Tyler wouldn't answer her questions," Sarah looked worried. She walked to Caleb and hugged him. "Maggie grabbed your keys and the only thing I could do was jump into your car. I was in such a hurry I forgot my phone."

"It's not your fault babe," Caleb said reassuring Sarah. "We were just discussing whether or not Tyler should tell Maggie." There was a loud scream coming from outside. Caleb let Sarah go. "Stay here." He took off towards the front door.

"Lil Bit stay here," Pogue was looking at me. I could tell he didn't want to leave me. I nodded. He and Reid followed Caleb towards the front door. I grabbed Sarah's hand pulling her towards Gramps and Aunt Evelyn. My power roared to life as I through a shield around all four of us.

"Samantha," Gramps was barely audible. I turned to look at him. "Do you sense anything?"

"Chase tried to blast open the front gate. The power ricocheted off the protection barrier and threw him back. That scared Maggie but when she turned to look at Tyler, she screamed when she noticed his eyes were black. She is about to scream again. The guys are running towards her. Their eyes are black, she'll scream right about now." There was a blood curling scream. I let my shield down and pulled my power back. "Sarah when Maggie comes through the door, catch her. I think she is going to faint." Sarah walked to the front door just as Maggie came staggering into the living room. She was shaking and looking over her shoulder. Sarah touched her shoulder and Maggie jumped back. She knocked over one of the stuff animals and let out a little scream. She looked at us before she crumpled into Sarah's arms.

"Maggie," Tyler yelled as he walked into the house. All four guys walked into the living room. Sarah and I were placing Maggie on the couch opposite of Gramps. Tyler quickly walked over to her and held her hand.

"Gramps you need to rest," I said looking at him. I waved my hand and sent him to the guest room.

"Samantha did you just use on Gorman," Aunt Evelyn asked a little upset.

"Sorry Aunt Evelyn but he needs to rest and we need to concentrate on Maggie," I said. "Please don't be too upset."

"I'm not upset sweetie," Aunt Evelyn smiled and gave me a wink. "Maggie will be fine Tyler," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think it would be best if you kids stayed here tonight. It would make me feel better and I know the other parents would feel the same way." She walked away but stopped and turned. "Caleb you might want to take Sarah back to the dorms to pack a bag for her and Maggie." She walked out of the living room.

"I think we should wait because Maggie is going to wake up in a minute or two," I said to Caleb and Sarah. "I think she'll be a little more comfortable if Sarah and I are here. What happen with Chase?"

"Nothing really," Reid said. "Tyler yelled that Chase tried to break through the gate but was knocked on his ass. Maggie ran past us and screamed. Caleb and I went to check on Chase but he was gone." Reid was opening and closing his hands. Sarah had her head on Caleb's chest. She was looking at Maggie.

"Where am I?" Maggie asked in a small voice. She looked at Tyler and tried to move away from him. She was terrified and her hand was covering her mouth. She looked at Sarah and then at me. I took a step towards her and gently sat on the couch next to her. She threw her arms around me. I motioned for Tyler to move away.

"It's okay Maggie," I said. Sarah was sitting on the other side of her rubbing her back.

"Please don't let them hurt me," she cried. She was holding on to me. I took a deep breath. Tyler looked heartbroken. My heart ached for him. Pogue had his hand on Tyler's shoulder trying to comfort him. Reid was standing back but he was in protective mode.

"Maggie, remember when you told Tyler he needed to tell you everything. You felt like you were being excluded from stuff," I used the most calming voice I had. Maggie needed to feel safe if she was ever going to understand and accept us. She nodded yes.

"Maggie have you heard the stories of the guys ancestors being a part of the Salem Witch Trials?" Sarah asked. She continued to rub Maggie's back. Caleb stood next to Tyler. He whispered something to him and it seemed to help Tyler relax.

"Yyyess," Maggie choked out. She pulled away to look at me and Sarah. "The stories…they…they are true." Sarah and I nodded yes. "Sam….are….you a witch?" I felt so bad for Maggie. I nodded yes and she froze. She held her breath and then slowly let it out.

"Maggie," I said. My voice cracked. I wanted to cry for scaring her. "I'm still the same person and your still one of my best friends. Being a witch doesn't change who I am or the guys." I took a deep breath. "Please don't be afraid." She looked at Sarah.

"I'm not a witch Maggie, but the guys and Sam would never do anything to hurt you or me. Do you honestly think Sam would let anything happen to us?" Sarah gave a little laugh and waved her hand. "I know it's scary at first but this is something they can't control. They are born into this power."

"But Tyler didn't trust me," Maggie whispered. "I heard him. He didn't trust me enough to tell me." She sounded so hurt and sad.

"I do trust you Maggie," Tyler said as he took a step forward. Maggie tried to move away from him but she was stuck between Sarah and me.

"Tyler back up," Reid said as he grabbed Tyler's arm.

"Maggie do you trust me," I asked looking her in the eyes. She nodded yes but she was looking at Tyler. "Maggie, look at me," I said trying to get her to turn. "Look at my eyes and tell me what you see." I let my power surge to the surface and I could feel it all over me.

"Your eyes," Maggie said. She wasn't scared but curious. "They are…lavender. Sam does it hurt?" she asked touching under my eyes. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my lips.

"No, it doesn't hurt," I said. I pulled my power back and let me eyes return to their normal color. She had an awe look on her face.

"Why are they different then the guys?" she asked blinking. She was looking me straight in the eyes.

"I don't know. I thought at first it was because I'm a girl but Laura threw that theory out the door," I said a bit upset. "Before you bombard me with a bunch of questions," I said laughing. She smiled and I knew everything would be okay with her. "When you walked in earlier, you kind of walked in at a really bad time." I looked at Tyler but he was staring at Maggie. "Tyler does trust you..."

"But I heard him Sam," she said. I raised my hand to stop her.

"I know what you heard but," I thought about it for a moment. "Maggie, please don't freak out but I'm going to show you something. Remember I am right here and so is Sarah." I let my power surge to the surface and quickly let the conversation between Reid and Tyler play. I heard Maggie gasp but then she relaxed. She squeezed my hand when Tyler said he didn't want to lose her because he loved her. I pulled back my power and looked at Maggie. "He does trust you but it was the thought of losing you that kept him from telling you. I know it's a lot to take in but if you're willing to listen, I know for a fact my brother is willing to tell you everything."

Maggie looked at Tyler and reached out her hand for him. Tyler slowly took a step towards her and took her hand. She got up off the couch and followed him to the den. She looked back at me and Sarah. We both gave her a smile. She looked nervous but I couldn't sense any fear.

"Why don't we head to the dorms? I'll go with you and Sarah," Reid said to Caleb. "Sarah can get a bag for her and Maggie. I'll grab one for me and Tyler. Baby Girl you might want to head upstairs and take a bath or shower. You look exhausted." He caressed my cheek and gave me a little smile. I felt Pogue wrap an arm around my waist.

"Come on babe," Pogue whispered. "I'll help you get a bath ready. It'll relax you." He kissed my temple and I nodded my approval. "Leb, do you mind stopping at my place and getting a bag for me?"

"No problem," Caleb answered. "Baby Girl, do you need a bag too?"

"Yeah, but I think Sarah should get my bag," I said a little embarrassed. "I really don't want Reid going through my underwear."

"Hey I wouldn't touch anything," Reid said with a smirk. "Well at least not more than once."

"Funny Bubba," I moved away from Pogue and walked over to Sarah. "I think you know where everything is at," I said. I looked around to make sure the guys weren't paying attention to our conversation. "The dresser by the window has my birth control pills," I whispered. "Please don't let Caleb see them."

"I won't," she whispered. She raised an eyebrow. "But you and I need to talk." I knew she wanted to ask all kinds of questions.

"I'll bring your car back here Princess," Reid said. "I promise not to drive too fast." I didn't bother to say anything.

Pogue led me upstairs to my room. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the tub. I put my hair in a ponytail. I took off my shirt and I could feel Pogue's eyes on me. He walked over to me and touched my side. It was red but it didn't hurt. It looked worse than it felt. I took off my skirt and heard Pogue hiss. I looked down and noticed a bruise forming on my hip. It started to hurt. I don't even know how I got that one. He took off my bra and panties. He lifted me up and placed me in the tub. The hot water felt good against my skin.

"I'm going to head downstairs and get you something for the pain. I love you Samantha," Pogue gently kissed my lips. I held his face when he pulled away.

"I love you Pogue Parry and I am so sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry for not having more faith in you. I promise to try harder and not exclude you," I could feel his breath on my face. He gave me that sexy smirk of his.

"I'm going to hold you to that Lil Bit," Pogue kissed me and the pain in my hip was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

***I don't own the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 25

After my bath and after Aunt Evelyn kicked Pogue out of my room, we all decided to stay in. With everything that we went through I was surprised Aunt Evelyn didn't lock us up and throw away the key. She gave each of us a look that made us take a step back. She went upstairs to check on Gramps.

"Hi Cassie, its Tyler Simms your photography partner," Tyler was sitting on the couch talking on his phone with his arm around Maggie. She had her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I was calling about tonight." He looked a little uncomfortable. "I won't be able to make it tonight." Tyler was nodding his head to whatever Cassie was saying. Reid made an inappropriate jester to Tyler. Maggie grabbed Tyler's hand before he could respond to Reid. "Sorry, but I have a family matter that I need to take care of tonight. I know we have a couple of photos that we need to finish. But I was thinking you could finish the pictures with Liam Davies." Tyler was playing with Maggie's ear and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "No, my sister is unable to meet up with Liam either, like I said we have a family thing." He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone and kissed Maggie. "Cassie is fine working with Liam."

"I'll call Liam," Pogue and Reid said at the same time. They looked at each other. "Why do you get to call?" they said in unison. Caleb and I were laughing at them. Tyler was shaking his head. Maggie rolled her eyes. Sarah didn't look amused. "I'm calling," they said pointing to themselves.

"Neither one of you is going to call him," Sarah said with her hands on her hips. "You're acting like little kids." I was sitting next to Caleb with my head on his shoulder. Sarah stuck out her hand to me. I gave her my phone. "Hi Liam," she said politely. "No, it's Sarah, Sam's friend." She made a face but I wasn't sure why. "No, Sam's fine. But she is unable to meet you tonight. There is a family matter she needs to deal with tonight." She started to walk around the room. "No, Tyler isn't meeting up with his partner either, but you could meet up with his partner Cassie Conner," she rolled her eyes. I had to cover my mouth because the faces Sarah was making were really funny. "She will be there at seven and yes, Tyler already talked to her." She gave a smile and then she was frowning. "Liam you don't have to call Sam. She's fine," she was nodding her head. "Okay I will let her know you will call her later. Bye Liam," Sarah shook her head as she ended the call. "He really has it bad for you Sam." Pogue shrugged but Reid wasn't happy. He looked at Pogue and gave him a devilish grin. I need to keep an eye on Reid.

"I'll deal with him later. I have enough on my plate," I said. Caleb was tense. Tyler didn't look happy either.

"Children will you please come into the Library," Aunt Evelyn called down the hall. I got up and pulled Caleb up. Tyler helped Maggie and held her hand.

"I wonder what we did wrong," Reid said as he bumped my shoulder. Caleb put his arm around Sarah. I walked down the hall trying not to laugh at Reid. He was making faces behind Caleb's back.

"Good you're all here," Aunt Evelyn said as we walked into the library. Pogue was sitting on an oversized chair and pulled me to sit on his lap. Sarah and Caleb sat on the other oversized chair. Tyler and Maggie were on the chaise longue and Reid was leaning against the wall.

The library was beautiful. Three of the walls were covered with bookshelves and books. The chairs and couch were in a circle but it was loosely formed circle. In the corner was a small desk. The room looked like it was designed for relaxation and comfort. Aunt Evelyn was at the desk. She was smiling and looked a bit relaxed. There was a chair behind the desk and a recliner next to it.

"What's wrong mom?" Caleb asked. He moved Sarah closer to him.

"Sam, sweetie do you mind bringing Gorman down?" Aunt Evelyn asked. I waved my hand and Gramps appeared in the recliner. "Nothing is wrong honey. I have all your fathers on the line plus Gabby." She gestured to the phone on the desk. "Thank you Sam, I think its best that Gorman not walk down the stairs at the moment." Gramps made a face. "I explained everything to them including Maggie knowing the truth." Maggie turned red.

"This should be a very interesting conference call with the parents," Reid mumbled. He shot me a look of boredom. I gave him a smirk and a wink.

"I am sending the plane to pick up Michael and Gabby. I have to stay until tomorrow night but Rosalind and I will be back in Ipswich by early Saturday morning," Tio Glenn was all business. He sounded worried and frustrated.

"Thank you Glenn, Gabby and I really appreciate it," my dad sound relieved.

"Meredith and I will be there tomorrow morning," Uncle Joseph said. He sounded upset.

"Glenn, Michael and Joseph please allow me to …," Gramps started to say until he was cutoff.

"Beatrice is looking for flights. We should be there sometime tomorrow," Uncle Wayne said. He sounded slightly out of breath.

"How is Sam?" It sounded like they asked at the same time. Pogue held me tightly against him.

"I'm fine everyone. Not a scratch on me," I said a little loudly. They all wanted to come home but hopefully Gramps can convince them it would be safer for them to stay away.

"Please, gentleman and Gabriella let me explain something to you," Gramps looked a little flustered.

"Sorry Gorman, please explain," my dad was the first to respond. I was watching Gramps. He normally looks in control, but now he looks fragile. I should have killed Laura for what she did to Gramps. I took a deep breath to calm down.

"Thank you," Gramps said as he took a deep breath. I tried to get up but Pogue was still holding me. "You should all know that when Laura threw the energy ball full of dark magic at the boys, Samantha gave us an upper hand when she added her own power to the energy ball." Reid looked at me. Caleb and Tyler looked worried. "Samantha created a link to Laura. If and when she shows up, Samantha will know." Sarah and Maggie gasped.

"I don't like this link between Sam and Laura," Caleb said. "What if Laura can sense Sam?" Sarah grabbed onto Caleb's arm. She looked scared.

"Can Laura track Sam?" Tyler asked looking at Gramps. Maggie was holding one of Tyler's hands in both of hers.

"Laura is still a Guardian of her coven. She has the ability to track anyone of you," Gramps was looking at Tyler and Caleb. I removed Pogue's arms from around me and walked over to Gramps. "Samantha let your power come to the surface. But do not embrace it." I looked at Gramps and did as he asked. "Concentrate on Laura." Pogue and Reid were staring at me as if to do whatever they could to protect me.

"Lil Bit your eyes are white," Pogue said apprehensive. He moved to the edge of the seat. Reid took a few steps towards me but stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Gramps, what am I …." I felt something extremely potent. It was strong and the actual force of it was pulsating through my body. It was overwhelming and powerful.

"What's going on?" my mom yelled through the phone.

"Gabby," Aunt Evelyn was looking at me with nervousness in her eyes. "She's fine physically. Her eyes are white but she doesn't look like she is in any pain."

"Samantha, I need you to concentrate only on Laura," Gramps sounded afraid of something.

"I can feel her," I said a little too happy. "She's back in her home country and is confined to her coven's territory." I moved my hands out in front of me. "Ostende mihi, unum, qui vult, me perdere." A hologram of a village appeared. It showed the whole village and then slowly moved as it found Laura walking to her home. She was back in her own century but the books she carried looked like our family books. I moved the hologram until I could see the books. They were the family books of her coven. "She is looking for a way to come back but I know what her power feels like so once she uses I will know."

"How was she able to travel from her century to ours?" Tyler asked leaning forward to look at the hologram.

"That requires a lot of power. How is that even possible?" Reid was looking at the image and moved his hand through it.

"Remember, Laura knows how to use and manipulate dark magic," Gramps replied. "She's waited centuries for the right girl to be born. That is another mystery that needs looking into. I'm not quite sure about some of the translations I have found," Gramps said looking a bit frustrated.

"Maybe we all need to work on the translations," Caleb suggested. He looked around at the guys. They were nodding their heads as well as Maggie and Sarah. I closed my hands and the image of Laura and her village disappeared.

"Samantha, I want you to slowly release the image of Laura and contain your power," Gramps was talking in a calm voice. I nodded and released the image I had of Laura. Just as it faded, I was hit by a brick wall of emotions. I stumbled back from the force.

"Whoa," I said as my hands balled into fist. "Gramps, I feel everything." I stumbled backwards but was caught. I looked to my left and noticed Reid was holding my arm.

"Samantha let it go," Gramps sounded scared. "Please, let it go. I don't think we want a repeat of what happen to you a couple of days ago." I could feel how scared he was but I couldn't stop. I felt everything.

"The parents feel better knowing we can detect Laura if she gets too close but also a little worried that I will have to face her again," I said as the emotions washed over me.

"Sam, how are you able to control it?" my dad asked. "Last time it knocked you out."

"I listened to Gramps," I said with a smirk. "I am concentrating on one person at a time." I let Tyler and Caleb's feelings move through me. "My big brothers need to breathe." I said with a laugh. "I won't overdo it. I promise." I pushed my power back and closed my eyes. I could feel everything returning to normal. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I think you might be using too much Sammy Baby," my dad said sounding concerned.

"Daddy, don't worry. I would never do anything that would hurt me," I said. I looked at Pogue and immediately felt bad. "I'm fine Pogue," I knew he was worried. I could feel his heart rate beat rapidly. I quickly thought of all the times I have used since being here in Ipswich. The amount of times I have used is probably four times the amount I have used since discovering my power. The only times I have used majorly has been in the act of protecting my brothers, Bubba and Pogue.

"Michael and Gabriella," Gramps grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Samantha isn't in any danger of using as the boys are but I do want her to embrace her inner witch. I would like to start her training on Monday. She will learn spells and incantation. Of course the boys are invited to learn as well." The guys made a face when Gramps suggested learning spells.

I was actually excited about learning more spells. I've only done protection and reflective spells. I wanted to learn everything. I heard my Uncles and parents agree on training me to learn about being a witch. I looked around the room and everyone seemed relaxed. Tyler reached into his pocket.

"Tia Gabby," Tyler said surprised. "No it's fine." He looked at Caleb and motioned for him to follow. "Sure, just give us a moment." They walked out of the room. Pogue's phone rang.

"Thank you Evelyn for calling us. We will make sure to call every day for updates," Uncle Wayne said.

"Reid," Pogue gestured to Reid. "Mr. Melina wants to talk to us." Reid let me go and followed Pogue. Why are my parents talking to the guys? I walked out into the hall and noticed Pogue and Reid closing the door to the den. I felt like everyone was keeping something from me. I know what I could do but fortunately I have a sense of right and wrong.

"Sam," Aunt Evelyn was standing in front of me. "Your Uncles said bye. They will call for updates regarding Laura." She pushed my hair away from my face. I gave her a smile but I was still slightly preoccupied with the guys talking to my parents.

"Sorry Aunt Evelyn," I gave her a hug. "Thanks for calling the parents and explaining everything." She pulled away from me and looked troubled. "What's wrong?" I was holding her hands. Sarah was standing next to us.

"Mrs. Danvers," Sarah placed her hand on top of mine.

"Sam, sweetie," Aunt Evelyn patted my cheek. "I'm just concerned about all of you kids." She smiled at Sarah and put her arm around her. She looked at me. I could see the fear in her eye. "Please tell me the truth, are you really okay?"

"Yes Aunt Evelyn," I gave her hand a squeeze. "I promised the guys as well as all of you parents that I would always be honest. I'm fine. Now that I know what to expect, I want to make sure I learn everything I can about being a witch." She still looked afraid. "Aunt Evelyn I promise, I really am fine." I kissed her cheek. She gave me a smile and nodded. I walked over to Gramps.

"Samantha," Gramps was looking at me suspiciously. Maggie walked over to one of the book shelves.

"Gramps," I said smiling. "I'm okay. Please don't worry." I was holding his hand. "You need to rest and relax." Tyler walked into the room and went straight to Maggie. They were holding hands and whispering.

"You need to take care of yourself too," Gramps said squeezing my hand. "We'll start training next Monday at the colony house." He looked tired. "I'm fine. Don't worry my dear." He patted my cheek. Reid walked into the room. He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"How are you doing Gorman?" Reid asked. He was avoiding eye contact, which means he is trying to hide something from me.

"I'm fine," Gramps looked at me and then looked at Reid. "I take it that Caleb and Pogue are still talking to Samantha's parents." Reid looked in Tyler's direction but Tyler was busy with Maggie. I hit Reid in the ribs.

"Yeah, they are still talking to them," Reid said rubbing his ribs. He took a couple of steps away from me.

"Tyler is Caleb still on the phone with Gabby," Aunt Evelyn was looking at Tyler. She knows something is going on and that we are keeping something from her. I could see it in her eyes.

"Yes he is but he'll be here in a moment. Pogue needed to talk to him," Tyler said. He looked at me and I knew he was lying. I think Aunt Evelyn knew too.

"What did my mom want?" I asked. I wasn't about to let him off the hook.

"Hey are we heading out for Pogue's ascension now or later?" Reid asked. "I'm kind of hungry." He was rubbing his stomach. "Or we could get something afterwards. I mean pizza sounds really good." He was smiling and looking around. Tyler and Reid were sticking together in order to avoid my question.

"Where are you going for his ascension?" Maggie asked. She followed Tyler over to the couch. "Is there a certain spot you need to have this ascension at?" She was looking at Tyler.

"We had our first ascension at Putnam Barn. It was just Gorman the guys and our parents," Tyler explained. He put his arm around Maggie.

"Actually it was only the dad of whoever was ascending. The moms weren't allowed to go. It's not something a mom wants to see," Reid said. "Caleb ascended at Putnam Barn when he was fighting that asshole Chase." He turned and looked at me. I looked away. "It only makes sense to go there for Pogue's ascension." I don't think I will ever be able to live it down, my brother Chase tried to kill my brother, boyfriend and best friend. He threatened everyone else in my family.

"Why go to the one place that belongs to someone so evil?" Sarah asked. She was walking to one of the chairs. Sarah was right. That place was tainted with Putnam blood.

"Putnam Barn has been the one place everyone in the Covenant has ascended," Gramps said looking at me, "whether it was for their thirteenth birthday or their eighteenth. Even though the last few Putnam descendants have had some problems, it is still a site of power." The descendants didn't have problems, they were just evil. Chase and the sperm donor only wanted power. Well Chase still wants power.

"Sam, where were you on your thirteenth birthday?" Maggie asked. I was leaning against the wall. I don't think I ever told them this story. The only one who knows is Chase.

"I was camping with my parents," I said with a smile. "The week before our camping trip, I through a huge fit about being too old to sleep in the same tent as my parents. My dad and mom finally gave in two days before our trip." I remember they gave me a wrapped box with a purple bow. Inside was my very own tent for the trip.

"Were you scared?" Sarah asked. She was playing with her fingers. She looked nervous.

"Not at first because I had no idea about the Covenant or the powers I was about to receive. I remember there was a storm but I ignored it and tried to sleep. I was lying on my back," I looked at Reid as he made a sound. I shook my head. "An energy bolt hit me and I was screaming. My dad and mom were yelling and trying to get into the tent but they couldn't unzip the tent." I hugged myself remembering their frantic yells.

"That's awful," Aunt Evelyn said as her voice cracked. She wiped away a few tears. "At least when the boys went through all of this, they knew what would happen. The men knew what to expect, but you and your parents…" she covered her mouth and she cried. She sunk down into one of the chairs. I quickly walked over to her and kneeled if front of her. I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry, I normally don't cry but I… I…" she continued to cry. My mom came to mind hearing Aunt Evelyn crying. Reid and Tyler looked uncomfortable. Sarah and Maggie had tears in their eyes.

"It was awful but my parents were able to help me. They got to me and held me," I was trying my hardest to comfort her. "Please don't cry. I know you're thinking about William and everything you two went through, but Caleb will never be like his father in that aspect." I pulled away from my Aunt. She nodded and gave me a little smile.

"Thank you Sam," she grabbed my face between her hands. "I feel such a strong connection to you that my heart aches for any pain you might go through." She kissed my forehead. "Remember, if you ever need to talk, I will be here for you." I nodded and for the first time since I fought with Laura, I felt that motherly love. The one that makes you feel safe. That no matter what happens, as long as you have your mom everything will okay.

"You boys need to leave soon," Gramps said. He sounded tired. I kissed Aunt Evelyn on the cheek and walked over to Gramps. He gave me a smile but he didn't look good. "I'm fine Samantha. I just need to lie down and rest."

"We should get ready to leave for Putnam Barn," Tyler said. He gave Maggie a kiss and headed for the door but Maggie was holding his hand. Reid was opening the door when Pogue walked through.

"You guys ready to go?" Pogue asked as he came into the room. "Caleb is almost done." He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "We'll be back soon," he whispered.

"I'm going with you guys," I said a little confused. "Did you think I was staying here?"

"What?" Pogue asked shocked. He backed away and was looking at me like I was crazy. "You're not going Lil Bit. End of discussion," Pogue said. He looked so angry and pissed off. It reminded me of the saying, if looks could kill. He crossed his arms over his chest. Tyler turned around with a lethal look in his eye.

"Sam you're not going anywhere. I don't even know why you said that," Tyler said shaking his head at me. He put his arm around Maggie but she pushed his arm away. She walked away from him and stood next to Sarah who just stood up. Caleb walked into the room and went to his mom.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked. His was searching her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine son," she patted his cheek and smiled. "But I don't know about Tyler and Pogue." She pointed to the guys. "Just for the record I agree with Sam."

"What's going on?" Caleb turned to look at the guys. "What did I miss?"

"I must also agree with Samantha. You boys could use all the help you can get," Gramps said with a smile. "Samantha, do you mind helping me to my room?"

"No problem Gramps," I gave him a kiss and waved my hand. I sent him to his room.

"I am going to check on Gorman and make sure he's okay," Aunt Evelyn said with a smile. "Good luck boys," she was laughing as she left the room.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Caleb yelled. He was looking around for someone to answer him.

"I am going with you guys to Putnam Barn for Pogue's ascension," I said walking to the door. Pogue looked ready to tackle me if I got to close to the door.

"Don't even think about walking out that door Samantha Marie Melina. I mean it," Caleb said with such authority I actually took a couple of steps back. I didn't realize Reid was behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist. Damn it, he used my whole name.

"Maybe we should hear Baby Girl out," Reid suggested. Pogue, Tyler and Caleb were shooting daggers at Reid. They were pissing me off.

"Why is it such a big deal if Sam goes?" Maggie asked innocently. She was looking at Tyler.

"She can't go because I said she can't," Pogue said as a matter of fact. Reid held me tight so I couldn't take a step towards Pogue.

"What?" I yelled. I could feel my power close to the surface. But I pulled it back.

"Pogue is right," Tyler said. "You are staying here." He looked at me and smirked. I have to give him credit he actually thought he was the boss of me.

"No, I'm not," I said angrily. They need to reel in the over protective crap.

"You heard Pogue and Tyler, I don't have to repeat it," Caleb hissed. He is pulling out all the stops as big brother. I wonder what my mom said to him.

"You, you and you," I said pointing to Pogue, Tyler and Caleb, "are not my daddy. Don't think for one second you guys can tell me what to do or not to do." My hands were on my hips and Reid was holding me back. "And you," I said pointing to Pogue, "just lost your boyfriend privileges." Tyler and Caleb turned and glared at Pogue. Sarah and Maggie took a couple of steps back. I wrapped my arms around Reid's and leaned my head back on his chest.

"Son of a bitch," Tyler yelled. He was pointing at Pogue. "You and our sister… you… you had…"

"Sex with our little sister," Caleb snapped. Pogue backed up with his hands out in front of him.

"Crap," I whispered. My big mouth only knows one thing and that is to cause problems. "There are more important things to worry about than me and Pogue," I said loudly trying to get my brother's attention.

"Pogue is in so much trouble," Reid was laughing softly in my ear.

"Not funny Bubba," I whispered hitting him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Look that is neither here nor there," Pogue said trying to calm my brothers down. They both hand their hands in fists. "We need to concentrate on Lil Bit not going to Putnam Barn." Tyler and Caleb looked at each other.

"You're right," Tyler said taking a deep breath. "But you and I," Tyler said pointing to Pogue and himself, "are going to have a serious talk." I know it's wrong but the look on Pogue's face made me smile.

"Smile all you want Baby Girl," Caleb said annoyed. "You and I are going to have a very long talk." My smile turned to a frown. I looked up at Reid and he had a huge smirk on his face.

"You're enjoying this way too much Reid," Pogue snapped. He looked pissed. I did feel bad for getting him in trouble with the guys.

"Anytime someone else is getting yelled at," Reid said with a laugh, "and I have my favorite girl in my arms, it's a great day for me." He kissed my cheek and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Pogue and mouthed 'Sorry'. Pogue gave me a smile and nodded.

"Tyler," I said looking at him. I patted Reid's hands so he would let me go. "You asked me to give you a chance to prove I could rely on you. Well here's your chance." I was standing in front of him, holding his hand. I turned to Caleb and grabbed his hand. "Caleb, I know you worry. Especially after everything we've learned, but please try to understand." I was looking at both of them. I could see the fear in their eyes. Caleb was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Sam," Caleb looked defeated. "I know you can take care of yourself but it doesn't stop me from worrying." He held my hand between his two hands. "I know I can be overprotective and overbearing but it's meant with love." I couldn't help but smile. He really is trying. It's not easy being the oldest, especially when you're looked at as the leader of our group.

"Thanks Cal," I gave his hand a squeeze. I turned to Tyler hoping he listened to what I said. "Ty, please understand."

"I do," Tyler said in a huff. He was still trying to fight the urge to demand I stay home. I could see it in his eyes. "Caleb's right, we only act this way because we love you. Even though I want to lock you up and keep you out of danger, I know you can take care of yourself." He kissed my forehead. "It doesn't mean I'll stop worrying." I laughed softly. They pulled me into a hug. I love my brothers. Even though they are a pain, I love them anyways.

"I can't believe you two gave in so easily," Pogue grumbled. "I still say no. You're not going Lil Bit." Pogue was looking at us with a disapproving look. Tyler and Caleb raised their hands and walked away from me. "You're not going. I don't care what you say or try to do. YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING." I could feel the anger swirling inside him.

"Okay," I said raising my hands. "I won't go. It's your ascension and you have every right to have whoever you want with you. I understand, you don't want me there," I said with a nod. I walked out of the library and down the hall towards the kitchen. I was halfway down the hall when I heard a bunch of footsteps behind me. I tried to keep the smirk that was fighting to come out on my lips. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed a soda. I opened it and was taking a drink when Pogue walked in and leaned against the counter. He hand his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean, you're not going?" Pogue asked suspiciously. Caleb was sitting on a stool and Sarah was leaning against him. Tyler was standing by the doorway with Maggie. Reid walked in the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out a couple of drinks and passed them out. He had a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I thought I made myself clear. I'm not going," I put my drink down and hugged myself. "You obviously are worried about me because of this afternoon."

"Damn straight I am," Pogue snarled. He continued to lean against the counter. Reid and Caleb shook their heads at Pogue.

"Even though I took care of Laura and her lackey all by myself," I said tapping my chin. Reid smiled and blew me a kiss.

"Don't forget you also saved Gorman," Sarah chimed in. "Oh yeah and the guys from Laura." She gave me a sly smile.

"Thank you Sarah," I said with a smile. "I saved Gramps and stopped Laura's energy ball from hurting you guys. But that was just probably luck." I said with a shrug. "Kind of like when Chase attacked and I used my shield to protect everyone." I shrugged again.

"Okay," Pogue said raising his hands. "I'll admit, you can take care of yourself, but that's not the issue." He was staring at me like I should know what he's talking about.

"I'm sorry," I said clueless, I had my hand on my chest. "What's the issue?" I took a couple of steps towards him. "Are you worried that I won't be able to handle watching you ascend?" I was confused. I was looking at him and then it clicked. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Hey Sammy Bear," my dad said. "Is everything okay?"

"You tell me," I said harshly leaning against the counter.

"I was just worried about you," my dad said tenderly. "After what happen to you earlier, I couldn't let it happen again." For the first time in my life, my dad sounded scared and lost.

"Daddy," I said in frustration. Pogue took a step towards me, but I held out my hand for him to stop. "I know you're terrified of something happening to me but did you really have to pull the guilt trip on Pogue." I wanted to let myself be angry and tell him how hurt and disappointed I am in him and Pogue but I couldn't. They are all the same. They act like this out of love.

"I'm sorry Sammy Bear. Please don't be mad at Pogue," my dad said. I could hear him moving around. He was probably pacing. "He was only trying to protect you." I took a deep breath. "How much trouble am I in?" he asked in a small voice.

"I don't know dad, I don't know," I said. I could hear the sadness in my voice. "There will come a time, when loving and protecting me won't be enough to justify yours or anyone else's actions."

"May I please talk to Pogue," he asked in a pleading voice. I handed the phone to Pogue and walked away.

"Princess, you know your dad and Pogue had your best interest at heart," Reid said giving me a hug.

"Yeah, I know," I said pulling away. "I'm not mad, just disappointed that they don't have any faith in me." Reid gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. I walked over to Maggie and pulled out a butterfly ring.

"You okay little sister," Tyler asked. He rubbed my arm.

"Yeah, I will be," I said smiling. "Maggie, I have this ring I want you to wear." I gave her the ring and she put it on.

"Thanks Sam," Maggie was admiring the ring.

"Maggie do you trust me?" I asked taking a step away from Tyler.

"Of course I trust you," Maggie said a little shocked. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Don't Sam," Tyler was glaring at me and shaking his head. "I mean it." I looked around and noticed Pogue wasn't in the kitchen. _Caleb and Reid, I need you to hold Tyler. _I glanced at them and they nodded. Maggie was looking at me and Tyler with a confused look.

"Maggie," I said. "Remember that I'm only doing this so you're protected." She looked at me and then at Tyler.

"Sam," Tyler hissed. He released Maggie and was about to take a step towards me.

_Now!_ Caleb and Reid rushed Tyler and pinned him against the wall. I sent a low energy blast at Maggie. She used her arms to cover her face, but the shield protected her. She dropped her arms and smiled.

"That was awesome," Maggie said laughing. The shield disappeared and Maggie gave me a hug. "Does this mean I have powers too?" she asked looking at me with a big smile. I laughed and shook my head. She was so excited.

"No," I said laughing. "Sorry, but it does mean your protected." I pulled away from her. Caleb and Reid still had Tyler against the wall

"Maggie, are you okay" Tyler asked. Caleb released Tyler. Reid held him a few seconds longer before he released him. Tyler pulled Maggie into a hug.

"Of course I'm okay," Maggie said as they pulled a part. "Do you honestly think your sister would hurt me?" She looked at Tyler searching his face. "Please tell me you trust Sam?" She was holding his face.

"I do trust my sister," Tyler said moving Maggie's hands from his face. "I hate the thought of you being hurt." He gave her a kiss. I looked away and Pogue was walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey," Pogue said as he handed me my phone. I nodded and put my phone away. He took a step towards me. I grabbed my drink and took a sip.

"We have an hour until Pogue ascends," Caleb said looking at Pogue. They bumped fist.

"Okay," Sarah said. She was walking towards the hallway. "Let me grab my jacket. Sam, I'll grab yours and Maggie's too." Maggie and I nodded.

Caleb started to stand up. "I don't know if…"

"I'm going and don't even try and stop me," Sarah turned around and had her hands on her hips. "Sam made sure that I am protected." Sarah raised her hand showing him the ring.

"You're right," Caleb agreed. He was walking towards Sarah. "I think you should go." Tyler looked stunned. "My sister gave you a protection ring and we all know it works. Plus, I would feel better knowing you and Sam are close by." Sarah looked shocked. Her mouth was open to say something but she closed it. She opened her mouth again but Caleb put a finger under her chin and closed her mouth. "Go grab the jackets," Caleb said smiling. Sarah smiled and took off down the hall.

"Lil Bit, can we talk," Pogue whispered. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Sure," I said. "Let's go to the den." I walked out of the kitchen passing Bubba. He looked at me and mouthed 'be nice'. I smiled and winked at him. I walked down the hall till I was standing in front of the door to the den. I opened the door and turned the light on. I heard the door close behind me. When I turned around, Pogue was running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said taking a few steps towards me. I took a few steps away from him. He looked hurt. "Your dad and I wanted to protect you. After everything that has happen, we just wanted you safe." His emotions were written all over his face.

I put my head down and placed my hands on my hips. I took a deep breath and looked up. I slowly let my breath out. If the roles were reversed, I would do the same thing. My dad and Pogue were only trying to protect someone they love. I looked at Pogue and walked towards him. I didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on his chest. It took him a few seconds, but he wrapped his arms around me. He took a deep breath and rested his head on mine. I inhaled deeply, letting Pogue's scent invade my senses.

"I'm not mad at you or my dad," I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice but it wasn't working. I didn't want to argue. "I'm disappointed that neither one of you have any faith in me." I looked up at him as I pulled away. "If the roles were reversed, I would've done the same thing." He gripped my chin and tiled my face up. "But I meant what I said to my dad earlier. All this protection won't justify yours or the guys' actions much longer."

"I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't have faith in you and being over protective," he was looking at with such sadness in his eyes. "I can't go through it again, not knowing if you're okay." He looked away and when he looked at me again. I could see the pain and fear in his eyes. "When you were unconscious, it was the worst time in my life. I could feel you were healing but waiting to hear your voice and see these beautiful eyes," he caressed my cheek. "It felt like forever, but when you woke up, I knew I could never go through that again." He leaned down and kissed me.

I could feel a fire burning in my stomach. Our tongues danced and moved to their own rhythm. My hands were in his hair pulling him closer to me. His hands slid down my body until they cupped my ass. He gave my ass a squeeze and then lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We pulled apart to catch our breath. He crashed his lips to mine and pinned me against the wall. His hands were under my shirt. His thumbs were rubbing my nipples over my bra. The moan that escaped my lips was quickly swallowed by Pogue's eager mouth. His hands were cupping my breast. Squeezing them and trying to go under my bra. I kissed along his jaw line and he pushed his hips against mine. I could feel how hard and ready he was for me. I attacked his favorite spot under his ear. A growl escaped from him, causing me to smirk. He dipped his finger under the material of my bra. His thumb and index finger were rolling and pinching my nipples.

"Hey are you guys ready to leave," Reid's voice caused us to stop and pull away from each other slightly. "You guys are so lucky it's me and not the other two." He had a huge grin on his face as he started to back out of the room. "You might want to take your hands out of her bra," Reid whispered. "Maybe take a cold shower." He was laughing softly as he closed the door. Pogue and I looked at each other and smiled. He put me down.

"Are Pogue and Sam ready to go?" Caleb asked. He sounded like he was right outside the door. Reid was right, it was a good thing it was him and not Tyler or Caleb. We quickly straighten out our clothes.

"They are ready alright, Pogue had his hands full," Reid said sounding smug. "Princess was definitely giving Pogue a piece of her…"

"I'm going Tyler," Maggie yelled. Pogue grabbed my hand and opened the door. Maggie walked by us with Tyler right behind her.

"No you're not," Tyler yelled. He widened his stride and was quickly in front of her.

"You can't stop me," Maggie had her hands on her hips. Caleb and Sarah were in front of us as we caught up to Tyler and Maggie Reid came up behind me and leaned against the wall.

"You're not going," Tyler said blocking the front door. He had his arms crossed over his chest. They were staring at each other. Neither one of them looked like they were going to budge.

"Sarah's going and so is Sam," Maggie stated. "Not to mention, your sister made sure I will be protected." She was standing in front of Tyler. "It's not just you. This is my family too." She placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Even if I begged you to stay here," Tyler said caressing her face. "You won't stay. I can see it in your eyes. You'll find a way to go." A small smile crossed his lips. "When did my shy timid girlfriend become so vocal and strong?" He was looking at Maggie with such love and fascination, her cheeks were turning pink.

"The moment you trusted me with your family secret," Maggie said. Tyler pulled Maggie into a kiss. The kiss started off innocently but it started to turn into something more. Tyler and Maggie were kissing and touching like they were the only two people in the room. Sarah and I turned away. I buried my face into Pogue's chest.

"Baby Boy," Reid said loudly. Tyler and Maggie pulled away from each other. "Why don't we take care of Pogue's ascension and then you can take care of business." Maggie turned red.

"Sorry," Tyler said as Maggie covered her face. He didn't look sorry at all.

"Sam, here's your jacket," Sarah said trying not to laugh. I took my jacket and just held it. The moment was weird and awkward.

"Thanks," I said. I was trying not to laugh. "Maybe we should head out." I put my jacket on but I couldn't look at Tyler or Maggie. Watching my brother and his girlfriend felt a bit awkward, this is probably how he feels when he sees me and Pogue.

"We have half an hour before Pogue's ascends," Caleb said looking at his watch.

"We can take my car," Tyler opened the door and walked out with Maggie. "Caleb and Sarah, you guys can ride with us."

"Sounds good to me," Sarah said as she walked out the door with Caleb.

"The three of us can go in my car," I suggested. Reid, Pogue and I walked out of the house. Pogue closed the door and grabbed my hand as we walked to my car.

"Reid," Caleb yelled from Tyler's car. "Are you coming with us?"

"I'll go with Baby Girl and Pogue," Reid said hitting the alarm button on my car. He opened the back door and I let out a squeal when he picked me up and placed me in the back seat.

"Babe you okay?" Pogue asked. He was looking at me from the front passenger seat.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. Reid hopped into the driver seat and started my car. He put the car in gear and followed Tyler. "But I did learn one thing," I said as I played with the zipper on my jacket.

"What was that?" Pogue asked. He looked curious.

"Now I know how Caleb and Tyler feel when they catch us kissing," I said with a giggle. "I mean I don't get upset like they do but it did feel like the little sister spying on her big brother." I laughed and so did Pogue.

"Hey at least it was just Tyler you saw making out, imagine if it was Reid," Pogue made a face and his whole body shook. I laughed even harder.

"I could imagine making out with Princess," Reid said as he winked at me in the rearview mirror. I winked back and laughed. Pogue stopped laughing.

"You're lucky I can't hit you," Pogue snapped as he looked at Reid. He looked mad but I could see the little smirk on his lips. His phone started to ring. He pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hi mom," he looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, we are heading there right now." He gave a smile. "She's right here," he said with a little laugh. "I love you too. Here she is," he said. He covered the mouth piece. "My mom wants to talk to you." He handed me the phone.

"Hi Aunt Beatrice," I said. "How are you?" I smiled at Pogue.

"I'm fine sweetie. I was wondering if you could call me afterwards," Aunt Beatrice sounded scared. I looked at the clock. Pogue would ascend at two minutes past nine.

"Of course, I will call you once we are heading back to Aunt Evelyn's house," I said. It must be hard for the parents not being able to protect us from the pain of ascending.

"Thank you Sam," she said sounding relieved. "Take care of him and take care of yourself too."

"I will, I promise," I said. "Bye Aunt Beatrice."

"Bye honey." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Pogue.

"Is everything okay, Princess," Reid asked. He was watching me from the rearview mirror. Pogue was looking at me too.

"Everything is fine. Aunt Beatrice wants me to call her later. She just wants to make sure Pogue is okay," I answered.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I was concentrating on Pogue. I was hoping his ascension would go smoothly. Pogue must of sense my apprehension. He reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked out the window. I could barely make out the burnt down barn. We were still following Tyler, except the lights were off on both cars. I was looking at Pogue when we stopped. He kissed my hand and got out of the car. Reid opened my door and helped me get out. As soon as my door closed, Pogue took me into his arms. I held on to him. I didn't want to let go.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Please don't worry Sunshine," he whispered in my ear.

"That's a new nickname," I whispered. Reid was standing a few feet away.

"Right now everything seems dark," he said. "But I know at the end of the dark tunnel is sunshine. You are my Sunshine," he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Hey," Tyler was standing behind Pogue. "You have about ten minutes. Caleb wants to talk to you." Pogue nodded and pulled me close to him. He kissed the top of my head before walking over to Caleb.

"Okay Sam, spit it out," Tyler said as soon as Pogue was out of ear shot. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm worried and nervous. I just want this to go smoothly. No Chase, no Laura just no nothing," I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Plus watching you and Maggie make out, gave me a little understanding of what you and Caleb feel when you see me and Pogue," I said with an embarrassed smile. "It was awkward seeing my big brother making out with his girlfriend."

"I feel the same way when you and Pogue are making out," Tyler said kicking a few pebbles. "But I have to admit, you guys look great together. Pogue has changed a lot. He's happy and there is definitely less girlfriend drama." We both laughed.

"Thanks," I said hugging him. "Maggie sure has changed." I was looking up at him. His face lite up and the smile on his face looked like his cheeks were going to hurt.

"I always thought I wanted a certain type of girl," Tyler said as we were approaching everyone. "But with Mag's, I get the girl plus this amazing person who challenges me and makes me open my eyes to other possibilities."

"Remember I said the girl you end up with needed my approval," I asked as we reached our group. Tyler nodded and then looked at Maggie. "She definitely has my approval." Tyler gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks sis," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Are you two okay?" Maggie asked gesturing to me and Tyler. She was standing next to Sarah. They were both looking at us. Reid, Caleb and Pogue were two feet away talking.

"Perfect," Tyler said smiling. He gave me a quick squeeze and walked over to Maggie. She snuggled closer to him. They really did look great together. Maggie definitely can hold her own against Tyler.

"Does it hurt to ascend?" Maggie asked looking at Tyler. She looked worried. Sarah looped her arm through mine and bumped my shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Tyler answered. "Caleb is the only one who has ascended." He looked at me. I was biting my bottom lip. "Sam, don't worry. Pogue will be fine." I nodded but I was still worried. I was also nervous.

"Okay Pogue, you have about five minutes," Caleb said. I turned around to look at Pogue. "You might want to walk a few feet towards the barn." Caleb and Reid were walking towards us.

"Pogue," my voice cracked. I took a step towards him but Caleb and Reid stopped me.

"Stay there Lil Bit," Pogue yelled. He held out his hand. "It'll be okay. I promise." He was looking at me as he walked away.

"Sam, he only has four minutes," Caleb said. I was looking at Pogue.

"I have her Caleb," Reid said. I felt his arms wrap around me. "He'll be fine Baby Girl," he whispered as he held me close to him.

Dark clouds started to roll in. The roar of the thunder could be heard slowly moving towards us. The lightning turned the sky into a bright light and then quickly plunged back to darkness. I was looking at Pogue as he took deep breaths. It started to rain but I stayed where I was and continued to look at Pogue. The thunder roared like a bomb going off. The sound made me jump and hold on to Reid even tighter. I couldn't take my eyes off Pogue, just standing there waiting for his ascension.

"Three minutes," Tyler yelled. Pogue nodded as we continued to look at each other. The rain picked up and began to pour. I turned towards Caleb.

"Leb, does it hurt?" I asked. "I need to know." I was pleading for an answer. I could feel how scared and worried Pogue was for me, but he was trying to block me out.

"Ten times worse than when we were thirteen," Caleb answered. He looked like he was apologizing for what Pogue was about to go through.

"Two minutes," Tyler yelled. Lightning lite the whole sky as I turned to look at Reid.

"The Life Force," I yelled. I tried to move away from Reid but he held me tight. He pinned my arms behind me.

"Sam," Reid caressed my cheek. "Can you block out Pogue?" I closed my eyes, but I could feel everything Pogue was feeling. I opened my eyes.

"I'm trying but it's not working," I screamed. Reid released my arms and grabbed my face.

"Sam," Caleb yelled. He was next to me but Reid held out his hand to stop him. Tyler noticed something was going on and took a step towards us.

"Stop," Reid yelled. "You guys need to back up. I don't know what's going to happen." Caleb grabbed Sarah and backed up. Tyler took a step back taking Maggie with him. She was holding on to him. "Concentrate on me Baby Girl, hold on to me."

I could feel Reid pull his power to the surface. Energy bolts shot out of the sky like lightning and hit Pogue. I could feel the pain he was in, I tried to hold it in but I was screaming. It hurt more than anything I have ever felt. Pogue was lifted into the air and he yelled out in pain. I held on to Reid but I could feel my knees buckling from the pain. I yelled out again in pain. Reid held me tighter trying to block out Pogue's pain. I could finally feel my power surge to the surface. Pogue was floating in the air. Energy bolts kept hitting him but I didn't feel the pain. I held on to Reid until Pogue was on the ground, but he looked like liquid. Then he quickly turned solid and was back to himself. I pulled away from Reid and ran towards Pogue. My power was fading with each step I took.

"Pogue," I yelled when I was a few feet away. I dropped to my knees and threw myself at him. My arms were around his neck. "Oh god baby, are you okay?" I asked half scared. I pulled away to look at him. I had his face between my hands.

"I am now, Sunshine," Pogue said sounding tired. He had his arms around my waist. "Are you okay?" he asked searching my face.

"I am now," I said smiling. Caleb, Reid and Tyler were standing around us. "Can you stand up?" He nodded yes. He stood up but he swayed to his right. Caleb caught him. Reid wrapped an arm around my waist when I got up. "Where are the girls?" I asked looking around for Sarah and Maggie.

"They are in Tyler's car," Caleb answered. "Sam, Tyler and I will help Pogue to your car." They walked a few steps but then they stopped. "Sam, I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me about the Life Force." Caleb looked upset and his head was hanging a little low. The rain was still coming down hard.

"It's not your fault," I said as my teeth started to chatter. We were walking to my car. Reid pulled me closer to him. "No one thought about it." I looked at Reid as we walked to my car. "Thank you Reid, I don't know if I would have been able to block everything without your help."

"I think a nice hot bath or shower will do," Reid said with a smirk. "I could wash you and you could wash me." He kissed my forehead.

Reid opened the back door to my car. We moved out of the way so Pogue could get in. Caleb and Tyler ran to Hummer. I could see Sarah and Maggie in the back seat. I climbed in the back seat and closed the door. I reached into the back and pulled out a blanket. Reid climbed into the driver seat and started my car. I threw the blanket over Pogue as he put his head on my lap. Reid was following Tyler back to Caleb's.

"Baby, are you okay?" Pogue asked. He was holding my hand between his hands. I could see the concern in his eyes and hear it in his voice. His whole body was shaking.

"Thanks to Reid I am," I answered. "It didn't occur to me that I would feel your ascension because of the Life Force." I was moving his hair away from his face. "I do feel bad that he had to use to help me block out your ascension. But after concentrating on him I eventually was able to block everything out." I pulled the blanket to cover his arms.

"Princess, don't feel bad," Reid said. He was looking at me in the rearview mirror. "It's my job to protect you."

"Thank you Reid," Pogue said. His teeth were chattering slightly. "I felt horrible that I couldn't protect Lil Bit." Pogue kissed my hand.

"Don't worry about it bro," Reid turned down the road that led to Caleb's. "If the roles were reversed, I know you would do the same for me."

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Do you hurt anywhere?" Pogue shook his head no.

"I just want to get to the house and get out of these wet clothes," he said caressing my cheek. Reid pulled out his phone. "We could slip into a hot shower and then into a warm bed and …"

"What the hell is he doing at the house?" Reid was yelling into his phone. "I'll tell her right now." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "Yeah, I'll calm down. Bye."

"What's going on Reid?" Pogue asked sitting up. He pulled me closer to him.

"Liam's at the house," Reid spit out. "That jackass wanted to make sure Baby Girl was okay." Reid made the turn into Caleb's driveway. "There's the asshole's car." Reid parked behind Tyler. We could see the girls running from Tyler's car to the house. Caleb and Tyler were right behind them.

"I need you guys to let me handle this," I said holding Pogue's hand and grabbing Reid's arm. "Please, we have an opportunity to find out if Liam is the one using."

"Are you fucking serious?" Reid snapped as he pulled his arm away. He eyes flashed fire before going back to their normal color. "I'm tired of you guys being nice and letting some asshole dictate how we should act or behave." He opened the door and got out. I let go of Pogue's arm and got out the car. It wasn't raining as hard.

"Reid," I yelled. I walked over to him and pulled his arm to stop him. He spun around with anger in his eyes. "I'm tired of you guys dismissing everything I say." I was talking with my hands, which wasn't a good idea. I could feel my power close to the surface. "The only time the dictating assholes listen to me is when I lose my temper." I felt Pogue's hands on my hips.

"We only act that way because we love you," Reid snapped. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know you guys do. Every time this happens," I said waving my hands and arms around. "I know I would do the same thing for your guys."

"So what are you saying?" Reid asked taking a step closer to me.

"Let me do this, without arguing or fighting," I said taking his hands into mine.

"Too late for that," Pogue whispered. I wanted to say something to him but I decided to hold my tongue.

"Do I at least get to kick his ass or tell him off after everything is over?" Reid asked optimistically. "You know he deserves it after staring at you and practically stalking you."

"Yes, I promise," I answered. "But not until then Bubba." Reid gave me his infamous smirk. He is so bad sometimes. I held out my pinkie. He hooked his pinkie with mine. He quickly released my pinkie and grabbed my face, giving me a quick kiss. I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes.

"Reid," Pogue said letting out a frustrated breath. He pulled me back until my back was flush with his chest.

"What?" Reid asked as he walked towards the house. I shook my head.

"You know," Pogue said turning me around. "It's my birthday and Reid is getting kissed. There is really something wrong with this picture." His hands were in my hair. He kissed me but pulled away before the kiss could led to something more.

"If you remember correctly," I said biting on his bottom lip. I gave it a quick suck before letting his lip go. "You got a wonderful gift that lasted all night," I was looking at him smugly, "and most of this morning." He caressed my cheek. I could feel my muscles tighten in my stomach. He turned us around and pinned me against my car. The look in his eyes was lustful. I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping. His body was pressed against me and I could feel how much he wanted me. He rubbed his thumb over my lips. He had a smirk on his beautiful lips as he slowly lowered them.

"You guys can do that later," Reid yelled. He walked over to us. Pogue groaned as he moved away from me but he kept me close to his side. "Baby Girl come talk to this asshole before I break my promise." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"Reid," Pogue hissed as he followed behind us. "You need your own girlfriend."

"I have one," Reid said looking over his shoulder and winking at me. "But for some reason she wants to date you." I lightly punched Reid in the arm.

"That's because Lil Bit has taste," Pogue said with a smug look. We walked into the house. I could hear Caleb talking as we entered the living room. The girls weren't in the living room and neither was Aunt Evelyn.

"Look," Caleb said irritated. "I don't like the fact that you showed up…"

"Uninvited," Tyler added with his arms crossed over his chest.

"To check on my sister, when she doesn't need you to," Caleb had his arms crossed over his chest too. He looked ready to punch him.

"I just wanted to make sure Samantha was okay after what happen in the library," Liam said staring down Caleb. Or at least he was trying to, but Caleb wasn't intimidated.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Tyler asked taking a step towards Liam. "That Pogue and Sam would have a fight and you would crawl over and pick up the pieces." The veins in Tyler's neck were bulging out. He looked ready to kill. I walked over to where the three of them were talking. I stood in front of Tyler and Caleb.

"Hi Liam," I said. I didn't know if I should me mad or pissed off that he was here. I could feel the anger rolling off my brothers. "What are you doing here?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I needed to see you," Liam said taking a step closer to me. Caleb and Tyler took a step forward and ended up pushing me into Liam's arms.

"Get your hands off my sister," Tyler yelled. Caleb tried to pull me away but Liam had his arms around my waist. Reid was taking a step towards us but Pogue held him back. He didn't look happy but he stayed where he was at.

"Stop!" I yelled. I turned around to face Tyler and Caleb. "The only reason he has his arms around me is because of you two." I was pointing my finger at them. "You two pushed me into him." I was mad at the way they were acting.

"Boys," Aunt Evelyn's commanding voice echoed off the living room walls. "Library. Now." She pointed down the hall. They guys looked at each other and slowly walked out of the living room. "I'm sorry Liam. The boys are very protective of Sam. Chalk it up to brotherly love." She gave us a smile as she handed me a towel. She followed the boys down the hall to the library.

"Wow, Mrs. Danvers sure knows how to handle those clowns," Liam murmured. I turned around and glared at him.

"Watch it Liam," I snapped. I tapped his hands that were still on my waist. "You're not so innocent in this either." I backed away from him. "Sit down and explain why you're here. Actually, how did you know I was even here?" I took off my jacket and placed on the coffee table. I wrapped the towel around me and sat on the edge of the chair.

"I overheard Maggie say that you guys were here at Caleb's," he gave me a sly smile. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean Pogue looked pissed when he realized he has competition for your love." He moved closer to me. I was stunned at his confidence. He actually thinks he has a chance with me.

"Liam, there is no competition. I love Pogue," I said. I pulled the towel closer to me. "I'm sorry if I did something that gave you the wrong idea. It was completely unintentional." He reached for my hand but I pulled it away.

"I know you feel something for me," he said with a chuckle. "I can wait." He stood up and looked at me. "You're worth the wait." He held out his hand but I shook my head. He smiled. "Will you at least walk me to the door?" he said with a little pout. His bottom lip was sticking out. I rolled my eyes as I got up and kept the towel around me.

"Liam, I wish you would just forget about me," I said. "You're only going to end up hurt." We were standing by the front door. He grabbed my chin and tilted my face up to look at him. I could see the hunger in his eyes.

"I can feel a connection between us," he said looking at my lips. "Just open your mind to the possibility that you might have feelings for me too. If I feel a connection to you, then you might feel one for me." He looked into my eyes. I know that look. I see on Pogue all the time.

He slowly lowered his head. I knew he wanted to kiss me but that was not an option. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I heard him laugh softly as he kissed my forehead. I let my power come to the surface and I was in Liam's head. He was talking to someone but I couldn't see their face. I know it was a guy but the voice didn't sound familiar. The guy said he wanted to hurt me and then disappeared but not before I saw Liam use. Oh, he wasn't here to hurt us, he was here to protect me. I could feel his emotions. He actually loved me. He wanted my trust before he explained how we're connected. I felt him pull away. Reid is going to lose it. I don't even know how Pogue will react.

"Liam," I said as I put my hand on his chest. I could feel his rapid heartbeat. I took a step back from him. "I have a boyfriend that I love very much. This right here," I said gesturing to us "makes me feel uncomfortable, almost like I'm cheating on him." I couldn't help that I kept shifting my weight from one foot to the other. "I don't like that feeling. I think you need to leave." I opened the door for him.

"I'm sorry Sam, that was the last thing I wanted to make you feel," Liam raised his hand to touch my cheek but dropped his hand to his side. "I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want. I can wait for you." He smiled at me but I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Bye Sam."

"Bye," I said as he walked out the door. I locked the door after I closed it. I turned around to see the guys and Aunt Evelyn standing by the living room. The look in Pogue's eyes brought tears to mine. He looked hurt, but it quickly turned to anger.

"Lil Bit," Pogue's voice shook. I could hear the rage in his voice. "You…you can't." He sounded like he was pleading with me to tell him that he was wrong. "It can't be true. Please tell me it's not true." His hands were balled into fists. I ran to him, throwing my arms around him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, like I might disappear from his arms.

"What's going on?" Reid asked. He sounded so confused.

I closed my eyes and let the guys and Aunt Evelyn see and hear what I saw in Liam's head. At first they didn't say or do anything until they saw Liam talking to a guy. I heard Tyler gasp and Caleb let out a frustrated sigh. Pogue kissed the top of my head. When they saw Liam use after the guy said he wanted to hurt me, they were confused. Tyler and Caleb were quiet when they felt the protection and love Liam had for me. Pogue held me tighter but Reid was angry. When they saw the look in Liam's eyes and the connection he had to me. Tyler and Caleb were ready to punch something. Aunt Evelyn didn't show any emotion.

"You have got to be fucking kidding. How in the hell does that son of bitch have a Life Force with Baby Girl?" Reid yelled. I took a quick glance at Reid. His face was red and the veins in his neck were bulging out.

"Lil Bit, are you sure his connection is the Life Force?" Pogue asked. I could hear how angry he was. He pulled away to look at me.

"Yes," I answered. "When I felt his heartbeat, I knew it was true. I just don't understand how he could be. I mean you are my Life Force. I feel it down to the very bone of my body." I caressed his face.

"Caleb, what is this Life Force you kids are talking about?" Aunt Evelyn asked. She looked at us confused before finally looking at Caleb. He ran his hands down his face.

"Aunt Evelyn, the Life Force is when two people are basically destined to be together," I answered for Caleb. I knew he felt guilty about not telling her everything. If he did then my mom and his dad would also be included in the Life Force talk. "Pogue is my Life Force and if we had grown up together it would have been a gradual connection. When I was unconscious, Pogue felt the full extent of our connection." Pogue had his arm around me.

"I was going crazy when she was unconscious. I didn't know if she was going to be okay," Pogue said. He was rubbing my back. "Gorman helped me connect with her and it was this amazing feeling. I could feel her body healing. Our heart beats as one. We can feel every emotion we have and unfortunately she also felt my ascension." Aunt Evelyn's eyes got big. Her hand was over her mouth.

"Sam," Aunt Evelyn whispered. She reached out for me. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm okay," I quickly said. "Reid helped me block out Pogue. At least now I know what to expect when I ascend." Pogue's arms tighten around me. He definitely doesn't like me going through any type of pain.

"Does everyone have a Life Force?" Aunt Evelyn asked as she looked at Caleb.

"No mom. It's very rare for anyone to have a Life Force," Caleb replied. He gave her a smile. "Actually, Sam and Pogue are the first that we know of that have ever been connected because of the Life Force." Aunt Evelyn looked at me and Pogue. She cupped my face and smiled.

"Pogue be careful with this one. I have a very strong feeling that these boys will not take kindly to you if Sam gets hurt," she said with a smile. "I think it's been a long night and I am going to bed." She gave us a kiss good night. She was walking up the stairs when Reid hit the wall.

"This is such bullshit. How in the hell could this happen?" Reid was pacing around. He looked ready to punch someone. The rain outside began to pick up. He looked around for one of us to give him an answer. "Fuck it, I'm going to ask Gorman." He headed for the stairs.

"He's a sleep Reid," I said in a frustrated voice. "We have to wait until morning to ask him." I let out a frustrated sigh. "You take one step towards his room and you will regret it Garwin." Reid looked at me with wide eyes. He took a step towards the stairs and then another one. "Last warning," I said annoyed. He raised an eyebrow and took another step. I let him go halfway up the stairs before throwing a shield around him.

"Sam," Caleb said exasperated. "No using in the house." I looked at Caleb and smiled.

"Don't you even think about it Baby Girl," Reid shouted from inside the shield. "You're not the only one who knows how to use." His eyes were black and the smirk on his face was a challenge.

"Baby Girl, now is not the time," Caleb said. "Let's just dry up and get some food." He kissed the top of head. I knew he was right. This whole Liam thing has me angry and frustrated beyond belief. How is this even possible? I never read about two Life Forces for one person.

"Fine," I said irritated. I removed the shield. "I'm sorry Reid for taking my anger out on you. But I meant what I said, stay away from Gramps. We'll ask him in the morning." He nodded.

"You're right," Reid admitted. "This can wait till morning. I'm going to take a shower." He gave me a smile and headed upstairs. I felt bad for using on him. After everything he did for me tonight. He only wants answers like the rest of us.

"Why don't we all head upstairs, change and meet down here in thirty minutes. We can grab something to eat and watch a movie," Caleb suggested. We all nodded and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

"Reid," I called out as he walked out of his room. I had just finished taking a hot shower and was heading down to meet everyone. I had a pair of purple pajama bottoms and a matching purple tank top. My hair was in a ponytail but if Pogue had his way, it would be down in about ten minutes. He loves when my hair is loose. It makes it easier for him to run his fingers through it.

"Princess," Reid had a smirk on his face. "Don't you look good after shower?" He had a devilish grin as he tapped his chin. "You probably looked better dripping wet. Naked and wet." He eyes got glossy and he licked his lips. He was wearing gray pajama bottoms and a white wife beater. He walked towards me with the same confidence from the first time I met him.

"You are so bad Bubba," I shook my head trying not to laugh.

"What do you need me to do? Trust me I have no problem doing anything to your body." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I just wanted to apologize again for acting like an idiot. I let the whole Liam thing get to me and I took it out on you. I'm sorry Bubba," I leaned into him and let my head rest on his chest. I could hear the steady beat of his heart. "It was completely wrong of me to take my frustration out on you." I let out a deep breath and relaxed in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I have a sure fire way of releasing all your frustrations," he said with a slight chuckle. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "If you would kindly walk…"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Pogue laughed. He was walking towards us wearing black sweat bottoms and a black wife beater. The beater was stretched nicely over his chiseled chest. Reid held me tighter against his chest.

"Sorry dude but I saw her first," Reid said playfully. "Not to mention she fits perfectly in my arms." He turned me away from Pogue and kissed my shoulder. "Plus, she taste too damn good to give up. Sorry Pogo, but you're going to have to find another place for your stick." Pogue took a couple of steps towards us. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Technically, I saw her first," Pogue said as he pulled me away from Reid. "Lil Bit may fit nicely in your arms but we were made for each other and believe me, you have no idea how wonderful she really tastes." I smacked Pogue's arm playfully. "Sorry babe but you do," he kissed my nose. "As for my stick," he said rolling his eyes. Reid had a smirk on his face.

"Pogue," I cried looking at him. I could feel my face getting hot. I buried my face in his chest. Pogue laughed and rubbed my back.

"That's okay, we'll see whose arms she ends up in," Reid laughed and patted Pogue on the back. "Princess I will see you and Pogo stick downstairs."

"Baby," Pogue whispered. "What is going on in that beautiful little head of yours?"

"You are supposed to have a conversation with Tyler and I have to talk to Caleb," I said still hiding my face. "Do you think there is a chance that they won't remember? I mean it's not like we are the first people to have sex," I could feel my face turning red. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Lil Bit," Pogue whispered. He tried to get me to look at him but I kept my head down. "Baby, don't worry about it. The guys are just being over protective because they love you." He pulled me close to him and rubbed my back. "If you want I'll talk to them and tell them tonight is not the time to deal with all of this stuff." I wrapped my arms around him and thought about it.

"You are the best baby," I said into his chest. "Have I told you that lately?" I hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, you have but I don't mind if you want to say it over and over," he chuckled. He pulled away and lifted my chin. "I don't care what Liam feels for you," he moved his hand to cup my cheek. "We belong together and that will never change." He brought his lips to mine in a light kiss. My hands were on his chest and they were moving up to his shoulders. His hands were moving down my back.

"Maybe it's a good time for us to have our talk little sister," Caleb's voice was a little too close to my ear. Pogue and I pulled apart but he kept me close. Sarah was giving Caleb a dirty look.

"Caleb, I think that is one conversation we should have later," Pogue suggested. "After everything we have been through, it's really not a top priority." Caleb looked at Pogue for few seconds until his gaze finally settled on me.

"Sam," Caleb said. "I'm not going to lecture you. I trust you and I trust Pogue. I know that you are smart enough to use protection. I won't go all big brother on you." He opened his arms and I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Caleb," I said happily. "Thank you for being my brother." I felt truly happy and content. Caleb and I have a very different relationship than Tyler and I.

"Let's head down stairs and get some food," Sarah suggested. Caleb and I pulled away from one another smiling.

"Yeah, let's go before Reid eats everything," Pogue said. "Come on Sarah," Pogue held out his arm for her. "I'm sure Maggie needs a quick rescue from Tyler and Reid's inevitable food fight." Sarah smiled and looped her arm through Pogue's. Caleb had his arm around my shoulder as we walked downstairs.

* * *

***A/N I want to thank everyone that has left a review. I really appreciate your feedback. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites as well as following the story.**


	26. Chapter 26

***I don't own the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

**A/N Sorry for not updating for almost a month.**

* * *

Chapter 26

His arms were wrapped around me and tighten as he pulled me closer. We were lying on our sides. My cheek and hand were resting on his chest. I moved my hand over his chest. Something is wrong. This wasn't the chest I go to sleep with and wake up to. I turned around in the arms that were still holding me. I opened my eyes to see the most gorgeous sight.

"Morning Sunshine," Pogue was on his side smiling at me. I could feel my heart beat faster at just the sight of my Adonis. He reached over and moved a strain of my hair behind my ear. His touch felt like silk on my cheek. Those gorgeous hazel eyes made me melt.

"Morning handsome," I said smiling as I stretched. I reached over and caressed his face. I felt his hands expand over my stomach. They slowly started to move up my body. I looked down and realized those were not Pogue's hands. I quickly tried to pull the hands away from me. "What the..." Who the hell is holding me? Pogue reached for the hands and tried to pull them away.

"Damn Princess," Reid's voice grumbled behind me. "It's too early to get up." He tightened his hold on me and pulled me closer to him.

"Bubba," I said with a sigh of relief. "You scared me." I tapped his hands so he could let me go. I looked around and everyone was still asleep. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed six in the morning.

"No," he said. "I'm comfortable." He pulled me closer to him. I could feel his little Bubba wide awake. Pogue sighed as his eyes flashed fire before turning black. He used and I appeared next to him. My hand was on his chest and I was looking at Reid across from me.

"How the hell did I end up in Reid's arms?" I whispered. Reid raised his head and smirked at Pogue.

"That's cool," Reid said rubbing his eyes. "But I still won the bet." He blew a kiss and went back to sleep.

"What bet?" I asked Pogue. I placed both my hands on his chest and was resting my chin on my hands. He took a deep breath and rolled to his side.

"The bet was by the end of the night you would be in his arms," Pogue looked at me and shrugged.

"The last thing I remember is lying in your arms," I said scratching my head. I remember feeling Pogue's arms around me as we watched a movie. I love the way his arms make me feel safe and wanted. I was so comfortable. After the long day we all had, I just wanted Pogue to hold me.

"You fell asleep halfway through the first movie," he said as he kissed my nose. "We were watching the second movie and I got up to make popcorn. When I came back, Reid was holding you." He looked a little upset. I leaned towards him and gently kissed his beautiful lips. My hands moved over his chest. This is the chest I love sleeping on and waking up to in the morning. I pulled away just enough to see his face.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I pouted. I scooted closer to him.

"I didn't want to wake you," he said rubbing my back. "You were so tired. I didn't have the heart to wake you." He looked upset. He turned his head so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Are you mad?" I asked. I was playing with his hair. He lowered his eyes a little and licked his lips. Damn that was hot. He slowly lowered his eyes until he was looking straight into mine. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"No," he whispered. "I just missed having you in my arms." He caressed my cheek. "I don't like that feeling." He pulled me closer to him. "I need you. I need to be close to you."

He kissed my forehead and his hand slid down my back giving my ass a gentle squeeze. I gasped. I pulled his face towards me and kissed him. My tongue explored his mouth and my hands were in his hair. He moved his hand up and under my tank top. His hand cupped my breast and slid under my bra. He rolled and pinched my nipple between his thumb and index finger. I could feel the heat from his body spread all over me. He pulled away from me. We were both breathing hard.

"We need to be alone. Now," he whispered in a husky voice. The sounds of everyone sleeping were a reminder that we're not alone.

"What do you suggest?" I asked throwing my leg over his hip. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Let's go," he whispered. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He pulled me up from the floor. I looked around to see everyone still in the same spot they were in before we started to watch movies.

Tyler and Maggie were on one of the couches curled up. Caleb and Sarah were on the other couch wrapped up each other's arms. Pogue and I slept on the floor with a bunch of blankets and pillows. Reid was next to us, still asleep and wrapped up in blankets. Pogue and I tip toed past Reid and headed for the hallway. We were a couple of feet away from the stairs when Aunt Evelyn stuck her head out into the hallway.

"You two are up early," she said smiling. "Did the smell of bacon wake you both up?" By the look in her eye, she knew we were up to something. I tried to keep a straight face. I can only imagine the lecture I would get from Caleb about having sex in his house.

"Actually, it was the smell of coffee that got us up," Pogue said standing behind me. His hands were on my shoulders.

"That's not what got you up," I whispered as I rubbed my nose. I took a step back and felt how up Pogue really was. He is going to need a cold, a very cold shower.

"Why don't we help you with breakfast Mrs. D?" Pogue suggested. We were still standing a few feet away from the stairs.

"Sounds good," Aunt Evelyn said with a nod. She went back into the kitchen. We took a couple of steps towards the kitchen when she popped her head out again. "Pogue, do you mind going to check on Gorman. He is usually an early riser."

"Sure thing," Pogue answered. Aunt Evelyn went back into the kitchen. "This will give me a chance to relax a certain part of my body." I turned around to see the huge bulge in Pogue's sweatpants. I looked at him and bit my lip. "Don't do that?" he groaned softly. "That just makes it worse." I pulled his face towards me and crashed my lips on his. He pulled me closer as our tongues massaged one another. I grabbed his ass and squeezed. He has a great ass. I pulled away from him and gave him a smirk.

"I promise to make it up to you," I said running my hands up his chest until they were around his neck and playing with his hair.

"I'm going to hold you to that Lil Bit," he whispered. He kissed my nose and took off upstairs.

I took a deep breath and walked down the hall. The smell of coffee and bacon got stronger as I entered the kitchen. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I walked up to Aunt Evelyn and gave her a side hug. She gave me a smile. I noticed she had peeled potatoes. I searched the drawers and found a cheese grater. I opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a plate. Aunt Evelyn was humming as I shredded the potatoes to make hash browns. She pulled out a pan and added some oil. I gave her a smile. She nodded with a smile and continued to hum.

"Do you have a warmer for the food?" I asked. The pan was hot enough to make the hash browns. I added the potatoes to the pan and seasoned the potatoes.

"I do but I think it's in the pantry on the top shelf," she said wiping her hands on a towel.

"I'll get it Mrs. D," Pogue said as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over and gave me kiss on the cheek. "You look so hot cooking," he whispered in my ear. His body rubbed against me. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. "Gorman is ready to come down Lil Bit." He walked over to the pantry and opened the door.

"Okay," I turned the heat down on the pan. I grabbed a cup and poured some coffee. I walked to the table and waved my hand. Gramps appeared and he was smiling. He looked a lot better today than yesterday. "Morning Gramps, here is your coffee." I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Samantha," he said taking the cup. He took a sip. "Just the way I like it." He gave my hand a squeeze. I walked back to the stove to finish the hash browns.

Pogue was pulling two cups from the shelf and poured coffee. He was adding sugar and creamer. I went back to making hash browns. Aunt Evelyn started humming again and it was really a nice tune. Pogue handed me a cup and gave me a kiss.

"I'll make scrambled eggs," he said opening the fridge. I took a sip of my coffee. We worked on breakfast and added the food to the warmers. The mixture of smells made my stomach growl.

"I didn't realize you were that hungry for me," Reid said as he slid his hands around my waist. His face was in my hair. "Damn, smells so good," he whispered in my ear. "The food smells great too." He kissed my cheek. I was waiting for Pogue to react.

"Reid quit groping my niece and set the table," Aunt Evelyn said. She was moving the bacon to the warmers. Pogue smacked Reid on the back of the head as he passed him.

"Ouch," Reid said rubbing his head. "What was that for?" Reid was pulling out plates and silverware.

"For last night," Pogue scoffed. "I didn't sleep at all." He took the pan to the table and poured the eggs into the warmer. Aunt Evelyn was watching the boys with a sly smile on her lips.

Reid looked at Pogue and smirked. "Sorry to hear that bro," he said as he set the table. "Cause last night was the best I have ever slept." Reid was laughing softly.

"Bubba, please take the hash browns and place them in the warmer for me," I turned off the stove and washed my hands.

"Sure thing Princess," Reid said. He took the plate and placed the hash browns on the warmer. I don't know what Pogue did but Reid gave him the finger.

"I'll go wake up the kids," Aunt Evelyn said as she put her cup down. Pogue was putting the dirty pans in the sink.

"No, Aunt Evelyn," I said drying my hands. "I'll get them." I giggled and Reid shot me a look and a smirk. Pogue looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave him a smile and walked out of the kitchen.

"Baby Girl is up to something," Reid said as I walked out of the kitchen.

"This should be interesting," Pogue said with a laugh.

I walked down the hall with a big smile on my face. I tip toed into the room and made my way to Tyler and Maggie. They were farther away. Tyler was still asleep with half of his body hanging off the couch. I tip toed over to Maggie and gently nudged her. She opened her eyes and I placed my finger over my mouth. She rubbed her eyes and I motioned for her to get up. She tried to move Tyler's arm but he tighten his hold on her. I waved my hand and teleported her to my side.

We tip toed over to Caleb and Sarah. She had her back to Caleb's front and he had his arms around her. I gently shook her. She slowly opened her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but Maggie and I quickly waved our hands to shhh her. She rubbed her eyes. Maggie gestured for her to move Caleb's arms. She tried but it didn't work. I teleported her so she was next to us. Maggie helped Sarah get her balance. I waved them over to the end of the couches.

"Okay girls," I whispered. "Stand back, because the guys are going to freak out." I waved my hands and two big water guns appeared in my hands.

"Sam," Sarah whispered. "Are you serious?" She had her hands on her hips.

"It's wrong isn't it," I whispered putting the guns down by my side. I suddenly felt guilt. Maybe pulling this bratty little sister act was a bit much.

"No," she whispered. "Move a little to the right." She had a devilish grin on her face. I felt the guilt wash away and quickly replaced with being a bratty little sister.

"You'll have a better angle," Maggie whispered with a smile. Sarah and Maggie moved away from me. They were almost in the hallway. I looked at my brothers and waved a hand to remove their blankets.

I started shooting the water guns at them. "Wake up," I said loudly. "Breakfast is ready." Caleb threw his hands out in front of them. Tyler covered his face.

"What the…?" Caleb shouted. He was trying to move away from the steady stream of water hitting him in the face and chest, but he wasn't having much luck.

"Shoot at his feet," Sarah suggested laughing.

"Damn it," Tyler yelled trying to stand up. He ended up falling on his face.

Maggie was laughing and pointing at Tyler. "It looks like he peed."

The girls and I were laughing. I kept shooting water at them. Caleb stood up but fell down, landing on his butt. They were finally able to stand up. They were looking around until they spotted me a few feet away from them. The look in their eyes was lethal.

"Sam," they both yelled. Tyler was red in the face and Caleb's eyes flashed fire before going back to his normal brown. They were breathing hard as water dripped down their faces.

"Morning," I said as innocently as possible. Sarah and Maggie were backing away laughing.

"You're dead," Tyler yelled. He took a step and lunged at me. I was able to move out of the way. He landed on some blankets and pillows. I took a couple of steps away from him and ended up in Caleb's grasp. He had me by the arm. I screamed and blasted water in his face. He released me as I pulled away and I almost fall. I stumbled into one of the end tables.

"Run Sam," Maggie shouted. I turned and headed for the hallway. Maggie and Sarah were laughing so hard they were crying. Tyler got up and growled. I screamed and took off down the hall with Tyler right behind me. I waved my hands and the water guns disappeared. I looked back to see Caleb right behind Tyler.

"Pogue," I screamed as I entered the kitchen. I jumped into his arms as Tyler and Caleb ran into the kitchen. He held me tight and twisted away from them. Reid jumped in front to stop them from coming after me.

"Boys," Aunt Evelyn said in a scolding voice. Sarah and Maggie walked into the kitchen as quietly as possible. "Why are you making Sam scream?" She gave them a once over. "Why are you boys getting my kitchen floor all wet?" She put her hands on her hips and looked fierce.

"Lil Bit, you are bad," Pogue whispered. He kissed my nose and put me down. He kept me behind him.

"Mom," Caleb said running his hand down his face. He looked at me with a pissed off look. "Sam sprayed us with water as we were sleeping." He pointed at me and gave me a hard look.

"Caleb's right Mrs. Danvers," Tyler said running his hand through his hair. "We were sound asleep when that brat…"

"Watch it Baby Boy," Pogue rumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest. I rubbed his back.

"Fine," Tyler hissed. "When Sam started shooting us with water." He shook his fist at me. "You are in so much trouble Baby Girl." Pogue took a step towards Tyler but I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him relax and take a deep breath. He rubbed my arms and gave them a squeeze. I looked around Pogue to see Aunt Evelyn looking at me.

"Sam is this true," Aunt Evelyn asked trying to keep a straight face. I bit my lip and thought about my answer. I gave her a big smile.

"Yes, it's true Aunt Evelyn," I answered happily. "But they deserved it." Caleb and Tyler were giving me dirty looks. I gave them a smile and waved at them. Reid turned his head to keep from laughing. He gave me a smirk and wink.

"What did they do to deserve it?" Aunt Evelyn asked as she took a sip of her coffee. It looked like she was trying to hide the smile that was on her lips.

"They were treating me like a kid sister who needs constant care because I am too weak to take care of myself," I said with a smirk. "I figured I would show them how a little sister acts," I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well you boys always wanted a little sister," Aunt Evelyn waved a hand at me. "Breakfast is ready." They were so pissed off at me, I could feel their anger. It just made me smile bigger. They took a few steps towards the table. "I don't think so," Aunt Evelyn said waving them away. "Go change and then you can have breakfast." She walked past them to the table laughing. I couldn't help it, I laughed too.

"Laugh all you want little sister," Caleb said bitterly as he walked away.

"Payback is a bitch," Tyler retorted with an evil grin. He was following Caleb out of the kitchen.

"Wooo, I'm so scared," I responded. I was hugging myself and shaking my knees. Caleb took a step towards me. I screamed and hid behind Pogue.

"That's what I thought," Caleb said with a smirk, "all talk." He gave an evil laugh as he walked out of the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him. Pogue and Reid were laughing at us.

"Pretty brave when your boyfriend's around," Tyler said laughing. I touched my thumb tips together and stuck my index fingers up, making a W for whatever.

"Let's eat," Reid said shaking his head. We took our seats at the table. Pogue was sitting next to me and Reid was on the other side of me.

Aunt Evelyn was talking to Sarah and Maggie. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. Pogue and Reid piled their plates with food. I put some food on my plate and kept an eye out for Caleb and Tyler. I had a feeling they were going to do something. Speak of the devils and they will appear. They walked into the kitchen with a little too much confidence. Caleb and Tyler walked over to the table and took seats across from me. They were dressed in plain black shirts and dark jeans.

Caleb and Tyler were putting food on their plates but they were giving me dirty looks. I gave them a big smile and took a bite of my bacon. Caleb shook his head at me. Tyler gave me a smirk that made me nervous. They both had a look in their eyes that had me a little worried. I looked around to see everyone enjoying their breakfast.

"What are you kids planning to do today?" Aunt Evelyn asked. She took a sip of her coffee. Reid opened his mouth but Aunt Evelyn held up her hand. "No need to lie about going to school." Pogue, Sarah, Maggie and I all laughed. Caleb and Tyler were still being sticks in the mud. They kept shooting dirty looks my way. I wanted to laugh.

"Come on big brothers," I said as sweetly as I could. "You guys need to lighten up. It was just a joke." I smiled and shrugged. The look in Caleb's eyes gave me the chills. He already figured out how to get me back. I could see it in his eyes. I looked at Tyler and he had the same look.

"I hope you boys aren't planning to retaliate for this morning," Aunt Evelyn said sternly.

"We have something planned," Caleb laughed. There was something in his laugh that made me look at him. I think I underestimated my big brother. He may seem like the level headed one but I think he could give Reid a run for his money.

"Nothing to horrible," Tyler snickered. Yeah, I can't believe I thought Tyler was the sweet and innocent one. The look in his eye was anything but sweet and innocent.

"Do I have to remind you boys of the last time you planned things?" Aunt Evelyn asked. She had a look on her face that I couldn't quite read.

"That's not fair," Caleb protested. "We didn't intentionally try to hurt each other." Reid and Pogue both looked away.

"I don't care Caleb, leave Sam alone," Aunt Evelyn exclaimed. She took a sip of her coffee. "Besides, I think you and Tyler got off easy. You have both been overbearing and treating Sam like a child who can't think or take care of herself. I don't want to take a chance of one of your plans backfiring." She was looking at both of them. Tyler put his head down.

"We only acted that way because we love her. We don't want anything to happen to her," Caleb explained. "We know she only pulled that stunt this morning as a joke and yes," he shrugged, "we have a couple of ideas to get her back, but we would never take it too far." Reid scoffed at Caleb's statement. He gave Reid a dirty look.

"Do I need to remind you of Tyler's fractured wrist when he was seven?" Aunt Evelyn asked with a small smile on her face. "He left ice cream in all three of your backpacks. You boys decided to put shampoo in the tub and he slipped." Sarah and Maggie looked at the guys with shocked faces.

"Poor Baby Boy," I said. I gave Reid and Pogue a smack on the arm.

"Hey," Reid cried. "He got us back. It's not like we all haven't been hurt at one time or another." He bumped his shoulder against me.

"Caleb that is awful," Sarah said pushing his shoulder.

"There's more to the story than just," Caleb said. Then he imitated my voice, "Poor Baby Boy." I gave him a dirty look. He smirked and took a bite of his bacon.

"My Ty Ty," Maggie said leaning on his shoulder. "You guys are bad." She gave the guys a dirty look.

"There's more," Aunt Evelyn said as she poured herself more coffee.

"Pogue's broken nose and two black eyes when he was twelve," Gramps said. "All because he lost his balance and knocked you three into the pool during the sixth grade promotion dance." Pogue rumbled a bad word that I couldn't quite make out. "You lot super glued his bedroom door. When he finally got it open, he got smacked in the face." Reid snickered and I tapped him in the arm.

"I am so screwed," I whispered in my hands. Pogue gave my thigh a squeeze. I placed my hand over his. I have a feeling growing up with these guys wouldn't have been boring.

"I'll protect you Sunshine," he whispered and kissed my temple.

"Caleb, remember your concussion when you fell from the tree house. You were nine," Aunt Evelyn put her cup down. "One of the boys cut the rope," Aunt Evelyn was leaning on the table. "You boys were fighting over who would ride the ATV, by the Colony house. You jumped on and when you took off, everyone got sprayed with mud."

"Let's not forget Reid's green hair when they were thirteen," Gramps said with a smile. "I was giving the boys a lesson on controlling their power," he looked around as he talked. "Reid was using and accidentally dropped water on the boys when he was moving it. These boys put food coloring in his shampoo." Maggie put her hand over her mouth. Sarah turned her head. Caleb and Tyler didn't even bother to hide the fact they were laughing.

"That was not funny," Reid grumbled.

"Poor Bubba," I said caressing his cheek. Pogue turned his head and laughed.

"Thank you Princess," Reid said. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "You're the only one who cares." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Okay," I said still leaning on Reid. "If you guys are going to get me back for this morning, just make sure you don't break any of my bones. Please don't give me black eyes or dye my hair." I sat up looking at my Caleb and Tyler. "I'm sorry I woke you up by blasting you with water. I promise not to spray you with water guns." Caleb and Tyler looked at each other and then looked at me.

"Oh, that's really sweet little sister," Caleb said smiling.

"Thanks for the apology Baby Girl," Tyler said.

"You're welcome," I replied. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

Tyler and Caleb looked at each and then looked at me. "We are still getting you back," they said smiling.

"What?" I asked. I knew it was too easy. Crap.

"But we plan on being a little less aggressive," Tyler said with a slight chuckle. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just be careful," Aunt Evelyn said with a laugh. "So what are you kids doing today?" She took a sip of her coffee and shook her head.

"Well we still need to get decorations for the party," Sarah answered. She took a bite of her eggs.

"Plus, we need to need to finish our photo assignment," Tyler said gesturing to him and me. "We could meet up with them after school or have Cassie and Liam come here to finish it." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Liam, here with all of you," Sarah scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so," Maggie added. She looked at Tyler like he was crazy.

"Speaking of Liam," I said turning to Gramps.

"Why are we speaking of that tool?" Reid snapped. I could feel the tension in the air. Pogue's hand gripped mine a little too tight. I took a quick look at him. His jaw was tightened and he looked ready to punch someone. I had a feeling that someone was Liam.

"Samantha," Gramps said as he put his coffee down. The look in his eyes showed concern. "Did something happen last night?" I waved my hand removing my plate and The Coven Book appeared.

"Last night Liam showed up," I moved my hand over the book. The pages flipped until they opened to the Life Force.

"I for one am not going to listen to this crap about Liam," Reid pushed his chair back from the table. "A good ass kicking will set him straight." He tried to get up but I used to keep him seated. "Damn it Baby Girl," Reid hissed. "Let me up, NOW!" He tried to use but he couldn't break my hold.

"No," I said in a calm voice. "You need to hear what Gramps has to say." I could feel him staring at me. "You do not get to run away. As my protector, you need to know everything that is going on."

"Reid, you're being an idiot," Pogue barked. "If anyone should be pissed about some guy trying to take Lil Bit, it's me." Pogue moved his arm to rest on the back of my chair.

"I'm not fucking mad about that," Reid growled as he tried to get out of the chair. Aunt Evelyn opened her mouth to say something but I noticed Gramps shaking his head.

"Then what," Tyler asked as he leaned forward. Caleb was staring at Reid. I let Gramps see what happen between Liam and me. As he watched, I listened to the conversation.

"He's afraid that Liam might be lying and he actually is out to hurt Sam," Maggie stated. Everyone turned to look at Maggie. "Sarah and I were talking about it last night after Caleb told us but Liam." Her cheeks were red. "I think Liam could be trouble."

Sarah took a sip of her water. "We know that he has this strong connection to you Sam," she leaned forward, resting her hands on the table. "When Maggie and I walked into the house last night, we could see how much Liam cares for you." Pogue growled flexing his hands and arms. "I know you don't want to hear this Pogue, but what if Liam really does want to protect Sam." Gramps sighed as he finished watching. I pulled my power back.

I thought about what Sarah said. I replayed the conversation I had with Liam. This whole thing is crazy. There is something missing and I can kick myself for not being able to figure it out. It doesn't change anything though. I still love Pogue and I know deep down in my heart we belong together.

"You cannot be serious Sarah," Caleb outraged. "We don't even know him or what his true intentions are concerning Sam." He was looking at Sarah with such anger; I'm surprised Sarah didn't curl up into the fetus position.

"I know you boys don't want to hear this," Gramps interjected. "But I believe both girls are correct." I turned my head to see Gramps motion for the book. I passed it over to him. "Samantha just showed me the conversation with Liam." He looked at the book and was reading something. "Samantha did you read this section?" I didn't have to look at the book to know what he was referring to.

"Yes," I answered. I took a deep breath. "The Life Force only happens once and cannot be broken. So how do I have two Life Forces?"

"I don't understand how Liam could feel this connection to Lil Bit," Pogue said. I could feel him trying to hold his anger in.

"Princess, do you think you could let me go?" Reid whispered.

"Sorry Bubba," I said a bit embarrassed. I released Reid and looked at Gramps. Reid rubbed his hands together.

"I don't quite understand it myself," Gramps replied. "I feel as if we are missing a vital key of information." He was looking through the book when it immediately closed. It reappeared in my hands.

"Whoa," I shouted. Everyone looked at me. "I didn't do it." I felt like a little kid who got caught in the cookie jar.

"Lil Bit," Pogue pulled me close to him. "Are you okay?" He was holding my face between his hands.

"I feel fine, but I didn't call for the book," I felt scared, but I was hoping you couldn't see it on my face.

"I think our friend Laura is trying to summon the book," Gramps was looking at the book. It felt like someone was trying to tug it out of my hands but the book was resisting. It moved closer to me.

"Well that makes sense," Reid said looking at the book. I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Laura's magic is dark," he looked at me like I should understand. "Come on Princess use that beautiful head of yours." He tapped my head. I looked around and everyone had the same confused look I know was on my face. And just like that, the light bulb went on.

"Reid you are a genius," I said smiling. I can't believe I didn't think of this at all. Pogue was still tense. He was holding me but he wasn't relaxed.

"I don't think I have ever heard Reid and genius in the same sentence," Caleb snorted. Reid shot him a hard look. "Sorry, it's just hard to imagine you having a brilliant idea that didn't involve gambling."

"You owe Reid an apology," I said looking at Caleb. "He figured out that with Laura using dark magic, the book won't respond to her." Reid gave Caleb a smug look.

"Sorry," Caleb said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes. These two are so much alike.

"But Laura had the book before? How was she able to have it, if she has dark magic?" Tyler asked with a confused look.

"Laura's magic didn't start off dark," I answered as I placed the book on the table and let my power turn the pages.

"Everyone's magic is pure," Gramps said. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Even Reid's?" Maggie said and then quickly covered her mouth. She was turning a dark shade of red.

"Haha, very funny Maggie," Reid said in a sarcastic tone. Tyler gave him a dirty look. Pogue reached around me to smack Reid in the head. Caleb tried not to laugh.

"Knock it off Reid," Tyler said under his breath. He put an arm around Maggie to comfort her.

"Will you guys stop it," Sarah demanded. She was looking at the pages turning.

I was about to say something when it got very quiet. I looked around and everyone looked frozen. I moved back in my seat and put my hands in my lap. "Okay, what's going on? You guys are never this quiet." I was looking at Pogue but he looked motionless. I waved my hand in front of his face, still no reaction.

I looked around but everyone was motionless almost frozen. That's when I felt her. I looked around but she wasn't here. I waved my hand and hid the book. My power raged through my body. I stood up and through a shield around everyone at the table. I could feel the protection around the house was still in place. I moved to the kitchen and into the hallway. I could feel a dark energy coming from outside near the lake. I walked out to the back porch looking towards the lake and saw a figure just past the protection line. I got this weird feeling that this is the person that Liam used on. But it felt like there was something or more like someone else nearby. I quickly glanced around at the surrounding trees along the property line. It looked clear but I know I felt something. I bit my lip debating if I should continue to the edge of the protection shield. The thought of Laura coming near my family was the push I needed to confront the person by the lake.

The air was cold and crisp. I could feel it hit my skin with tiny picks. There were clouds moving in but they were slowly creeping across the sky. They were dark, almost dangerous looking. I took the steps one at a time. My bare feet took a few minutes to get use to the cold. Walking across the cold wet grass wasn't as bad as I thought. The anger inside me kept the coldness at bay. I kept my eye on the figure by the lake, in case he tried to attack the protection shield. He had on a black jacket with a black hoodie underneath. The hood was over his head. I couldn't see his face. His hands were in fist and it looked like he was wearing fingerless gloves. The closer I got the more exposed I felt. I was still wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Hello Lil Bit," the guy said. I was a few feet away from him. I just stared at him, not really knowing what to say to him. He gave a slight chuckle. "Sorry, I mean Samantha. Only your boy toy calls you Lil Bit. The want a be bad boy calls you Princess or Baby Girl." He tilted his head to the side and looked me up and down. When Pogue does it, my heart races but when this guy does it, I feel violated and dirty. He pulled down the hood of his jacket. The dark brown curls and his light green eyes made him look handsome. But the smile on his lips, made him dangerous. I took a look at his eyes and felt like I have seen them before. He looked about two or three years older than me.

I scanned his mind. There was no thought or regret about doing it. Normally I feel it's an invasion of privacy but he over stepped that boundary. A vision of Liam crossed his mind. Wait this one was different. It was the same one I saw in Liam's mind before he threw the energy ball. But this guy said, _"I'd rather kill her than love her." _Please don't let this be another person who feels a Life Force for me. Gregory Davies, this is his name.

"Hello Gregory," I wrapped my arms around myself. The air felt like it got colder. Gregory's eyes were black. I lowered my head and laughed softly. I looked up and he was starting at me. "You and your cousin Liam have the same green eyes."

"Yeah it's a Davies family trait," he licked his lips and blew me a kiss. "Okay short stuff, do you want to come willingly or are you going to put up a fight?" There were energy lines flowing freely from his hands.

"Neither," I said laughing. "Why would I go anywhere with you?" I kept looking at him and then it hit me. "Of course," I said laughing. "Liam is the Life Force and you are the protector." Reid is going to flip out.

"You're smart, but it doesn't change the fact that you are leaving with me," he said looking over his shoulder. "Damn it now I have to hear, his royal pain in the ass, lecture me." Liam was walking towards us. He looked angry and I could see his body shake.

"Gregory!" Liam shouted. He continued to walk towards us. I could feel Laura's energy, but not her. How is that possible? "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was a few feet away when an energy ball flew by him. He stopped walking and Gregory turned around with energy balls in his hands.

I looked around and but there was no one in sight. There was a loud booming sound. I stumbled backwards. I turned around and waved my hand, removing the protection shield from everyone at the table. The spell Laura placed on everyone at the table was broken. I could hear Pogue yelling for me. I turned around to face Liam and Gregory when a man stepped out of the trees. I could hear Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Pogue running towards me. The guy by the trees threw an energy blast at me.

"Sam," Liam yelled as he ran towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell to the ground. I landed on top of him. Gregory was throwing energy balls at the guy. Reid jumped over us throwing an energy blast. "Sam, are you okay?" Liam was holding my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered. "Thanks for protecting me."

"Lil Bit," Pogue cried. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. Caleb and Tyler ran over to help Reid and Gregory. Liam got up and was looking at us.

"Pogue, I'm sorry," I said ashamed. "When you guys were frozen or whatever it was, I came out here to make sure Laura didn't come back." He pulled me behind him and didn't say a word. Liam stood next to him helping create a barrier between me and the guy by the trees. I could see Reid and Gregory combine their energy blast and throw it at the guy. Caleb and Tyler were jogging over to us.

"Sam," Caleb said sounding relieved. Pogue stepped aside as Caleb and Tyler stood in front of him. Liam waited a few seconds before moving. Caleb wrapped his arms around me. "Damn it Sam, you scared the crap of me. I thought…I thought…" he held me tighter. I could feel his body shake.

"I'm sorry Leb," I felt bad but I was only trying to protect them. I held on to him.

"Sam, what the hell were you thinking," Tyler yelled at me. I pulled away from Caleb and wrapped my arms around Tyler. He tried to pull away. "No," he said. "You can't just hug me and say sorry as if that will make everything better." He held me by my shoulder as if he was going to push me away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head on mine. I felt Caleb put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't give a fuck who you think you are," Reid was yelling. "I am Baby Girls protector." We all turned to see Reid in Gregory's face. "You and your asshole cousin stay away from her. If either one of you comes near her…" Gregory pushed Reid.

"Listen up Blonde," Gregory's eyes were black. "As much as I would love to walk away, I can't. This fucked up Life Force has me here too." Reid's eyes were black and they both had their hands balled up in fists.

Pogue and Liam both stepped between Gregory and Reid. Pogue pulled Reid away and was whispering to him. Liam pushed Gregory away from us. I could see Liam and Gregory talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Reid nodded and walked over to me, Caleb and Tyler.

"You okay Princess," Reid asked. He placed a hand under my chin. I could still see the anger in his eyes but his face showed concern. Pogue was standing behind him but he wouldn't look at me. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He turned when Gregory threw an energy ball at Liam, but it disappeared before it could hit him.

"I'm okay Bubba," I said with a smile. "The shield held up and protected me." I looked at Liam and his cousin. "We might as well invite them in and finish our conversation. I know you guys aren't happy about it but they are involved whether we like it or not. But I need to you guys to listen and not fight. Especially you," I said poking Reid in the chest.

Reid smirked as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm a lover not a fighter." He wiggled his eyebrows. Caleb hit him in the back of the head.

"That explains why you're always getting your ass kicked," Tyler said mischievously. Pogue laughed and shook his head.

"Sam," Liam walked over to us. Gregory was right behind him. "Do you think we can talk?" he asked in a pleading voice. Gregory rolled his eyes.

"You can talk to her when you and your cousin explain why you're here," Pogue rumbled. "Right now, Lil Bit and I are going to change." He held out his hand for me. As soon as I took his hand, he pulled me towards him. I felt him use his power. We were standing in my room.

"How mad are…" I started to ask, but I was cut off by Pogue's lips.

He plunged his tongue in my mouth and dominated the kiss. We were moving backwards. My tank top was pulled down, trapping my arms to my side. I felt him untie my bra. He bent down, pulling my tank top down as well as my pajamas. He never broke the kiss. My senses were on overload. I could taste and smell him all around me. He lifted me up and my clothes fell to the floor. I pulled at his shirt. I needed to feel his skin on mine.

"I want you," his husky voice brushed across my lips. He grabbed my hands and held them behind me. He pulled out the tie that was holding my hair. He released my hands and I pulled his shirt up breaking our kiss. He pulled his shirt off. I barely had time to catch my breath when he was kissing me again. My hands were in his hair. His chest felt so strong against my skin. I kissed along his jaw line and down to his neck.

"I want you too," I whispered. His arms tighten around me. I pulled his sweatpants over his firm ass. I kissed along his sculptured chest, pulling his sweatpants and boxer briefs down. He kicked off his clothes as we continued to walk backwards.

"I need you," he groaned as he pressed his body against mine, pushing me into the wall of the shower. I don't even know how we got into the shower. The water was running over our bodies. His lips and tongue moved to my jaw and slowly down my neck. My hands were in his hair. The growl that was rumbling through him set by body on fire.

"I need you too. What do you suggest we do about it?" I said biting my lip. The growl that escaped his lips and the hunger in his eyes turned me on. His fingers were rubbing my nipple between his thumb and index finger as his mouth took my other nipple into his mouth. He flicked my nipple with his tongue and then began to suck on it.

His other hand moved down my body. My legs immediately parted for him. I could feel the smile on his lips as he began to make slow circles with his thumb over my clit. My body arch towards him and then my hips moved along with his thumb. He slowly put one finger inside me and moved in and out of me. I moaned so loudly, I could hear it echo in the bathroom. He kissed me as he slid a second finger in me. I knew I wouldn't last long. He picked up the pace and moved in and out of me faster. I could feel the fire in my belly start to spread. He kissed down my neck as he moved a third finger in me.

"Pogue," I moaned as I my inner walls began to tighten around his fingers.

"Come for me baby," his husky whisper of a voice said. I was panting and getting closer.

"Oh Pogue…damn…mmm…" I couldn't get a cohort sentence out. My hips were moving along with his fingers. I could feel how tight everything felt around his fingers. He was holding the back of my neck looking at me. I arched my back and felt my release. I was gasping for air. His thumb and fingers were still in me as I rode out my orgasm. I pulled his lips towards me and kissed him. I was biting his lower lip when he gentle removed his fingers.

He lifted me up and slid me down the wall. I wrapped my legs around him as he lowered me on to him. We both moaned as he slid inside me. We were looking at each other as he let me stretch around him. He kissed me gently and nibbled on my bottom lip. I couldn't help the moan that filled the room. I felt his full length slowly move out of me. He was almost all the way out when he slowly moved back into me. I bit my bottom and arch my back. The feeling was incredible. He lowered his head and kissed my neck. He gently bit my neck and I lost it. I could feel myself tighten around him. He thrust inside me, hitting my spot not once but twice and my release ran over his long hard length as he quickened his pace.

"Damn it, fuck…Sam…your…so…good…" he moved his arms under my arms and clamped his hands on my shoulders. He began to slam into me, thrusting harder and faster. I had to hold on to him. Each thrust felt better and better. I tighten my legs around him, pulling him closer to me. My hands were in his hair and I was nibbling and biting his neck. I gentle sucked on his favorite spot below his ear. I began to nibble and suck on his ear.

"Pogue," I moaned. His name was all I could say. My nails ran down his back. He thrust inside me hitting my spot again. My walls clamped around him. The feeling of his length and thickness was pushing me over the edge.

"Fuck baby," he moaned in my ear. "Again, baby, come for me again." That was all I needed to hear as I released hard and fast. All I could see was stars as he slammed in and out of me. He thrust inside me and I could feel his warmth spill into me. "Sam," he moaned my name like it was the only thing that kept him safe. I loved how my name sounded on his lips. He kissed me with such care; it made my heart fill with nothing but love for him.

"Oh baby," I whispered. He pulled out of me. "Aaahh," I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me with worry.

"Sore," I said. He nodded and gently put me down. My legs felt like rubber. He held me up.

"Hold on to me and I'll wash you," he said throwing my arms around his neck. I bit my lip and nodded. He growled and kissed my lips. "Don't do that," he said with a devilish smile. "If you keep doing that we are never going to leave the room." I gave a little laugh. He quickly washed my hair and body. But he took his time between my legs, breasts and ass. I shook my head and laughed. He lifted me out of the shower.

"Hey, I want to wash you," I protested as he wrapped a towel around me.

"No," he said with a smirk. I opened my mouth to say something but he gave me a quick kiss. "If those lovely hands touch me in all the right places, I will make love to you until I get my fill." He grabbed my chin and kissed me slow and thoroughly. "You know I haven't even scratched the surface."

"Okay," I said grabbing his face between my hands. "But you have to tell me why you were so mad at me earlier." He nodded and I released him. He got back in the shower. "Talk baby." I pulled the towel off and began to dry up.

"Babe, I will tell you once I am dressed," he said. "I promise." I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay," I said. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the closet to pull out my clothes. I could hear the shower turn off. I quickly got dressed. I was towel drying my hair when Pogue walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. I was biting my lip as my eyes roamed over his perfect abs and chest when my door was thrown open.

"Baby Girl what is taking so…" Tyler stood with his hand on the doorknob staring at me and Pogue.

"I'm going to get dressed," Pogue said as he walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "I'll meet you downstairs." He walked past Tyler. "Later Baby Boy," Pogue said walking out of my room whistling.

I walked to the bathroom and hung up my towel. I picked up the dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper. I peeked into my room and Tyler was still by the door. I bit the inside of my cheek and put mousse in my hair. I brushed my teeth. I know I was stalling but I couldn't help it. I have never seen Tyler so quiet and still. I walked back into my room and grabbed my black converse. I took a deep breath after I laced them up.

"Ready to go downstairs Baby Boy," I asked as I grabbed my phone. Tyler finally looked at me.

"Yeah, let's head down. Um, Liam and his cousin are in the living room. They explained that they are part of one of the last remaining Covenants," Tyler kept his eyes straight ahead. I stopped walking and he took a few more steps before he stopped.

"No secrets remember," I reached out and tapped his arm. "Talk to me Ty."

"Are you happy?" he asked in a low voice. "Does Pogue make you truly happy?"

I know I had a shocked look on my face. "Of course I'm happy with Pogue. I love him. What brought this on?" I looped my arm through his.

"I was listening to Liam and Gorman talk. And um, he was telling Gorman, you know," Tyler looked uncomfortable and sounded even worse. We were walking down the stairs. I could hear Gregory talking. There was the sound of glass breaking.

"Reid, please do not use in the house," Aunt Evelyn said sounding frustrated. "That goes for you too Gregory." Tyler pulled be back when I took a step away.

"Look," Tyler whispered. "Liam was explaining how he feels about you. It got me thinking that you don't have a choice once you meet your Life Force." He ran his hand through his hair. I leaned against the wall with my arms across my stomach. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad it was Pogue and not some stranger. But are you happy with your Life Force being Pogue?" He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you feel like you didn't have a choice?"

"I guess we never really talked about this before," I took a deep breath. "To be honest, I felt a connection to Pogue the first day I met him." I remember when he put his jacket on me. I smiled at the memory. "I fought against my feelings for him because he was with Kate. He tried to fight it too, but we both know he cheated and let me think it was all dream." I laughed softly thinking about the times he teleported me to his hospital bed.

"You don't feel like your choice was taken away?" he asked curiously. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face.

"No, I don't. I'm happy….actually I love my life," I whispered happily. "I have two wonderful brothers, my own personal bodyguard and the best boyfriend in the world. Not to mention Aunts and Uncles that I love." I messed his hair up. He swatted my hand away laughing. "I don't feel like my choice was taken away. I went out on dates with a few guys back home, but I never felt for them what I feel for Pogue. He makes me feel," I shrugged and laughed. "I can't even describe it, but it's more, so much more with him." Tyler pulled me into a hug.

"Good, because I would hate to think that you regret coming here," he whispered letting out a deep breath. "Now that you're in my life, I can't imagine you not in it." He kissed the top of my head. "Plus, I want to apologize for being a jerk to you. I know I blew it out of portion about you staying at Pogues and about having, you know," I could feel the heat from his cheeks.

"Sex," I giggled.

"Yeah, that," he chuckled. "I know Pogue would never hurt you."

"Of course not," Pogue said walking down the stairs. He had a smile on his face. "Tyler, I would never intentionally hurt Lil Bit." He caressed my cheek. "I love her." Tyler let me go and looked at me. I could see the apprehension in his eyes. He nodded and kissed my forehead. He turned to Pogue and stuck out his hand.

"I know man," Tyler said. "I owe you an apology as well." Pogue shook his head no. "Please, let me. I acted like a jerk."

"You acted like any brother would," Pogue stated. He released Tyler's hand. "If the roles were reversed, I would have done the same thing." He patted Tyler on the back.

"Thanks bro," Tyler said. I felt my body relax. The tension that they once had was finally gone.

"You can't protect her, you blond idiot," Gregory yelled. The three of us turned towards the living room.

"Fuck you," Reid shouted. "I can protect Princess a hell of lot better than your stupid ass." It sounded like something exploded.

"I'm going to check on Reid," Tyler said backing away. He turned quickly and took off to the living room.

"We should probably see what's going," I said grabbing Pogue's hand.

"Babe," Pogue said pulling me back. "Are you sure about this?" I grabbed his face and kissed him. I gently bit his bottom lip.

"I know you feel like you didn't protect me earlier but there was nothing any of you could do," I was holding his face between my hands. "Laura had someone use a very powerful spell." I kissed his lips.

"You know me way to well," he said smiling. He leaned down and kissed my neck.

"I do," I said pulling him down the hall. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "That is way we are not heading back upstairs." He started to pout. "But I promise we will have tonight, all to ourselves." He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm holding you to that promise," he whispered in my ear. "We were supposed to stay in bed all day. Completely naked," his husky voice sent delicious chills all over my body.

"About time you two showed up," Reid said irritated. "What the fuck took you so long?" Pogue let out a frustrated breath. I held his hand around my waist before he could take a step towards Reid. Sarah, Caleb, Tyler and Maggie were sitting on the long couch. Aunt Evelyn and Gramps weren't in the room.

"Bubba," I snapped. Liam shot a dirty look at Reid.

"Wow," Maggie said looking at Reid. Sarah was holding Caleb's arm.

Tyler pushed Reid towards the hallway. "Reid, outside now," he hissed. Reid looked at Tyler as if he was going to do something. "Now," Tyler yelled. Reid gave Tyler a hard look but walked towards the hallway. Maggie got up but Sarah grabbed her hand. She sat down next to Sarah.

"So now that the asshole is gone," Gregory said smiling. "Let's talk about keeping Sam safe. I have a few ideas…"

"Don't," I barked. I lost it. "Don't talk about Reid." I took a step towards him but Pogue pulled me against him. "You don't him and you sure as hell don't know me." I tried to pull Pogue's arm away from me but he wouldn't let go.

"Really," Gregory stood up. "Explain." Liam grabbed Gregory's shoulder but he shook him off. Caleb got up and stood next to me. His hands were balled into fists.

"Did you figure out why you couldn't get past the protection shield?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. His expression changed just for a split second. I smirked. "You wanted me to go with you no matter what. You planned on taking me, even if you had to hurt me." I heard Pogue and Caleb growl. "Reid would never hurt me. His first priority is always to protect me."

"Then why am I standing in the living room?" Gregory asked smugly.

Liam let out a deep breath. "You really are an idiot," he said looking at Gregory. "Once you protected Sam, you were able to pass the shield." Liam looked pissed. "I'm betting that if you are dumb enough to try to do anything to Sam," he was in Gregory's face. "You will be knocked on your ass by her brothers, protector, boyfriend or me. But I'm going to say the shield will throw you outside the perimeter of the protection spell before any of us can get to you." He took a step back from Gregory. "But it's your ass."

"I say we just kick his ass anyways," Reid said walking back into the living room. He walked in front of me. Tyler was next to him. I grabbed the back of Reid's shirt just in case. Pogue was still holding on to me, but I had a feeling it was so he wouldn't knock Gregory on his obnoxious ass.

"I think we should all sit down and figure out what is going on," Gramps said walking into the living room. Aunt Evelyn was right behind him. "Laura seems to have increased her power." Gramps took a seat on one of the chairs. "I suggest you all sit down," he said gesturing to the couches, "instead of flexing your muscles."

Maggie and Sarah pulled Tyler and Caleb to one of the long couches. Caleb shot me a look and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Pogue and Reid's hands and pulled them to the other couch. Liam and Gregory took the loveseat and Aunt Evelyn took the chair next to Gramps. Liam was directly across from me which wasn't too bad, except that put Gregory across from Reid. They were staring at each other. Neither one of them would look away. The tension between them was almost visible. The only thing between them was the coffee table.

"Baby," Pogue whispered in my ear. "Hold on to Reid. If he jumps, shield his ass and I will hold back the other asshole." I gave him a small nod as I intertwined Reid's fingers with mine. Reid started to calm down. He began to rub small circles on my hand with his thumb.

"What are you looking at?" Reid snapped. I looked across and Liam was staring at our hands. He looked upset. Pogue squeezed my shoulder as he let out a frustrated breath.

"Nothing," Liam said as he looked at me. He smiled and turned to Gramps. "I still don't understand how Sam has two Life Forces." He was sitting at the end of the couch. His elbows were resting on his knees while his hands were clasped together.

"Why don't we just ask our bitch of a Guardian?" Gregory asked in harsh voice. "I mean Laura started this whole drama, we might as well join together and force her to fix it." He had his feet resting on the coffee table.

"She's not going to fix anything," Tyler hissed. "She wants my sister dead." He tried to get up but Maggie was holding on to him.

"Relax Baby Boy," Caleb ordered. Tyler gave Caleb a dirty look but settled back with his arm around Maggie's shoulders and his other hand between her hands.

"We could use that to our advantage," Gregory said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you suggesting that we use my girlfriend as bait?" Pogue growled. He stood up before I could grab his hand.

Gregory shot up out of his seat. Liam stood up and pushed Pogue and Gregory away from each other. Reid stood up and pushed Liam away from Pogue. My power quickly flared to the surface causing me to through my shield out without even thinking about it. All four of them took a step back as soon as they felt the shield. I was standing up but there was something pulsating in the background. Whatever it was it stayed just out of my reach.

"Enough," Gramps yelled. His strong commanding voice echoed in the room.

"Look we don't know you and I sure as hell don't trust you." Caleb was sitting on the edge of the couch. "If you think I'm just going to let you walk in here and dictate how to protect my sister, you are fucking crazy." Sarah was holding on to his arm. "And if you think we are going to sit by and let you dangle my sister in order to catch Laura…" His eyes flashed fire but they quickly went back to their normal color. Tyler moved away from Maggie as he watched Caleb.

"Caleb," Aunt Evelyn gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth. She looked scared.

"Caleb, relax," Sarah said as she ran her hand up and down his arm. He took a deep breath. It looked like his was calming down. I could still feel his power close to the surface. I could feel Liam and Gregory staring at me.

"I'm okay mom, don't worry," Caleb smiled and patted Sarah's hand before intertwining their fingers.

"Princess," Reid said my name in almost a whisper. I turned to look at him. "Do you think you can drop the shield?" he waved his hand between Liam, Gregory and himself. I could feel the smirk on my lips as I raised an eyebrow at him. "With your eyes that color and those lips just like that, it's sexy as hell Princess." He gave me a wink.

"Are you serious?" Liam asked sounding frustrated. "My Guardian is after my Life Force and all you can do is flirt with her?" Liam moved forward but the shield pushed him back. Pogue opened his mouth but Gregory cut him off before he could say anything.

"What do you expect from a kid that can only think with his dick?" Gregory added. He looked at me and smiled. "Like I said, he can't protect shit." He looked at Reid and laughed.

Reid was about to take a step forward but I stopped him. "I told you not to talk about Reid. You don't know him. This is my last warning." I dropped the shield and Liam nodded before taking his seat. Pogue took a deep breath and sat down. I could tell he wanted me to seat down too.

"Listen up, pint size," Gregory said leaning down to get in my face. His eyes were black. I could feel all the guys including Liam tense up. "I'll talk about who I want and when I want. You don't like it, too bad." He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

Pogue tapped my butt. I turned to look at him. He had a big smile on his face. "Don't be gentle baby," he said with a wink. I laughed softly. I could hear Reid laughing next to me.

"What are you laughing at Goldilocks?" Gregory asked. He took a step towards Reid.

"I warned you," I said. I pushed my power out towards Gregory. He flew backwards yelling. Right before he hit the wall, I encased him in a shield. I let him float around the room. Tyler, Maggie, Sarah and Caleb were laughing. Reid pushed Gregory into the wall. Liam moved to the edge of the couch but he didn't say anything.

"Sam," Aunt Evelyn scolded. "I know he can be a pain but bouncing him around the room is wrong." She had her hands on her hips. "Put him down young lady."

"Fine," I said. Gregory was floating in the hallway. I waved my hand and he fell to the ground. "Sorry Gregory, I hope you didn't hurt anything." He marched into the living room pissed off.

"You are going to regret that," Gregory said walking towards me.

"Enough," Gramps snapped. He waved his hand and Gregory was sitting next to Liam. "Samantha, please sit down. I don't want to force you." He looked irritated. Crap.

"Sorry Gramps," I apologized. "I shouldn't have lost my temper." I sat down next to Pogue. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright Samantha," Gramps said. He turned to Gregory. "If I let you go will you behave?" Gregory was giving me a dirty look.

"Yes," he hissed. Gramps waved his hand and Gregory was able to move. He was still looking at me when he mouthed 'I will get you'. I laughed and was in his head. _Bring it on Jack._ He raised an eyebrow.

"Now that you children have settled, maybe we can get back to the matter at hand," Gramps motioned to me. "Please summon The Coven Book."

"Gramps if the book shows the births of the girls into the Covenant," I said as the book appeared. The pages flipped open to the Splitting Spell.

"Then the dark magic Laura used to curse the men of the Coven also wiped out the existence of the females born into the Covenant from the Book of Damnation," Gramps explained looking at me.

"I was thinking the same thing," Caleb said. "There was something off about the Family Books and Coven Book." He moved closer to the Coven Book. "Why are you looking at the Splitting Spell?" Tyler, Reid and Pogue moved forward to the look at the Coven Book.

"The Splitting Spell has a portion regarding the Life Force," Liam answered.

"Lil Bit," Pogue grabbed my hand. "Are you hiding something from me?"

I caressed his cheek. "No, I promise. I noticed it this morning before everything happen," I kissed his cheek. "I promised you guys that I wouldn't perform the spell without your blessing. I may be brat sometimes, but I would never go behind your back."

"Sometimes," Tyler scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," I cried. Pogue pulled me into a hug.

"What two families are you connected to?" Gregory asked. I turned to look at him. He was looking at me with such an intense look, I felt self-conscious.

"Simms and Putnam," I answered. "Why?" His eyes got big and he looked at Liam.

"You're related to Laura," Liam said sounding shocked. Gregory hit him in the arm.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tyler asked loudly.

"We don't know that for sure," Gregory hissed.

"How?" Reid asked moving forward.

"Don't even think about lying?" Pogue snapped as he pointed a finger at Liam.

Caleb stood up. "What are you two hiding? You said Laura was your Guardian, so how is she related to Sam?" Sarah was holding his hand. I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten.

"Laura had a sister. Carol Becker didn't have the power and was forced to leave her family after her eighteen birthday. She went to stay with another Coven, she fell in love with Grant Putnam. They were married and had a son," Liam looked at Gregory.

"It's seems Laura didn't want you to know about your true birth right," Gregory said. "You're connected to every Coven. This explains why your power is so strong."

"Is that the reason she wants to spill my blood?" I asked moving closer to Pogue.

"Yes," Gregory said shaking his head. "With you out of the picture, she has the right to claim your power. She will be the last in the line of the females of the Covenant, plus she is a Guardian. Once she claims all that power, we the last males of the Covenant won't stand a chance."

* * *

**A/N I would like to thank everyone that has read the story and left reviews. Also thank you for sending me PM's. I really appreciate it.**


	27. Chapter 27

***I don't own the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" Sarah asked as she finished my makeup.

We were in my room at Reid's house. We were getting ready for Pogue's party. Maggie was in the bathroom finishing her makeup. After our talk about Laura and I being related, the guys made sure I was never alone. Gramps was worried that the news would upset me. I was beyond upset. This woman not only wanted me dead but she wanted to kill my family.

"I'm great," I lied. "I'm curious to see what a party thrown by the 'Sons of Ipswich' looks like." I laughed as I turned around to look at Sarah. "You look beautiful Sarah." She was wearing a dark blue halter with black jeans. Her hair was up in soft curls.

"You look amazing. The green blouse brings out the blue in your eyes," she said smiling. "Pogue won't be able to keep his hands off of you." I looked in the mirror. My hair was straightened. The light green strapless top was a gift from Aunt Meredith. I was wearing black jeans as well. Maggie was wearing black jeans too. We decided to dress comfortably. I had Reid's fingerless gloves on.

Maggie walked out of the bathroom with a smile. "Wow, you guys look great," Maggie had a big smile on her face. Her pink strapless blouse brought out the light brown in her eyes. Tyler said she had caramel in her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Your one to talk," I said. "Maggie you look beautiful. Tyler is going to drool when he sees you." Her cheeks turned the same color as her blouse.

"Why are you wearing Reid's gloves?" Sarah asked lifting one of my hands.

"He lost a bet and has to strip tonight. He gets the gloves back afterwards," I said with a little laugh. The girls were laughing when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you lady's ready?" Tyler asked as he stuck his head into my room. He looked at each of us but stopped when he saw Maggie. "Wow," he said in a husky voice. Maggie's blush got deeper. Sarah and I giggled. I could hear the music playing downstairs.

"We'll meet you both downstairs," Sarah suggested. She grabbed my hand and we walked past Tyler. I closed his mouth as I walked by.

"I'll be surprised if they make it downstairs," I said still giggling. We walked down the hall and were going down the stairs when I stopped. Sarah stopped but then she looked over the railing. The music was still playing but it wasn't loud enough to drown out Pogue and Kate.

"Pogue," Kate said. She sounded happy, almost excited.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Pogue asked sounding upset.

"I can't believe her," Sarah hissed. I walked over to the railing and looked down.

Kate was wearing a strapless purple dress that stopped almost mid-thigh. Her long black straight hair was pushed back. Her makeup looked flawless. Her heels were a good six inches. She looked gorgeous. I could see why Pogue dated her, even loved her. I felt underdress after seeing her. She took a step towards Pogue and raised her hand to touch his face. He took a step back.

"It's your birthday Pogo," she said putting her hand down. "I would never miss your birthday." She was looking up at him smiling.

"Don't call me that," Pogue snapped. I could feel his anger.

"Crap, he's pissed. Let's go down before he does something he'll regret," I said. Sarah looped her arm through mine and we walked down the stairs.

"Sam, you look so gorgeous in this color," Sarah said as we reached the bottom. "I can't believe I didn't see this when we went shopping." I gave her a smile.

"Thank you, but have you looked in the mirror," I asked looking at her. "You look gorgeous. My brother will probably keep you locked in his room all night." Sarah giggled.

"I figure I try to defuse the situation before Pogue blows a gasket," she whispered. Sarah is definitely a good friend.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Lil Bit," Pogue said breathlessly. I have never heard him so taken aback. His eyes were looking me up and down. A slow smile started to spread on his face. I couldn't help but look him up and down too. He was wearing black jeans with his steel toe boots. His shirt was black and fit perfectly over his chest and shoulders. His arms looked so good. I could picture those arms wrapped around my naked body, well his hands touched every curve.

"Excuse me but I was talking to Pogo," Kate said with her hands on her hips. Hear voice brought me back from my fantasy.

"Don't call him that," I snapped.

"Don't call me that," Pogue snapped. We said it at the same time and then laughed. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Damn babe you look so good. Do we have to stay down here? I could think of so many things I want to do to you." His husky voice sent chills down my body. I felt my cheeks get hot. I really am lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend. His lips looked so good. I wanted to kiss them and never stop.

"Stop," I laughed. "Sorry Kate." I really wasn't sorry. I can't believe she is still chasing after him.

"Sarah," Caleb said. We turned to see him and Reid coming towards us. "Babe, you look….wow," he held her hands. He was looking her up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Sarah said. Caleb gave her a kiss and then pulled away to look at her again. Caleb and Reid were both wearing black jeans. Caleb had a dark blue shirt that matched Sarah's blouse. Reid had a long black sleeve with a dark green shirt over it. He was wearing a black beanie.

"What about me?" Reid asked. He had his hand on his chin and one leg was on a chair. I laughed as he posed.

"You look very handsome Bubba," I said walking over to him. He pulled me into a hug.

He pulled away and looked me up and down. "Damn Princess, you look fucking hot," he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Let's go upstairs and see how long it takes to get undress," he said with a wink. I laughed and hit his arm.

"Not in this lifetime Bubba," Pogue said walking over to us smiling. He reached for my hand and pulled me into his arms. "But I will let you have the first dance." I pulled away and looked at him. "I have you all night," he said with a wink.

"Excuse me," Kate snapped. Everyone turned to see Kate with her hands on her hips. She looked pissed.

"What the fuck do you want?" Reid asked stepping towards her. I reached for his hand and held it so he couldn't walk any further. "Can't you see we are having a family moment?"

"Since when has Pogue ever let anyone flirt with his girlfriend?" She looked at Reid then at Pogue. "You would get all angry and pissed off if a guy talked to me like that, but you don't say anything when Reid talks to Sam like that." She started tapping her index finger against her chin. "Oh, I get it now. It doesn't bother you because you really don't care about her the way you care about me. You loved me and didn't want any guy around me but with Sam, you don't give a shit." She had a smile on her face. I could feel Pogue's anger and Reid's as well.

"Wow, you really are full of yourself," Caleb answered. He was standing behind me. "I'm so glad Pogue dumped your ass." Reid had a smirk on his face.

"You're not the only one," Tyler said walking down the stairs holding Maggie's hand.

"You really are a bitch," Reid said. "You have no idea how relieved we are that you are out of lives. You should leave before I throw you out." He had a deadly look in his eyes.

"Well I'm not here to talk to any of you," Kate said bitterly. "Pogue, please I really need to talk to you." She was batting her eyelashes at him. He tighten his arm around my waist.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of everyone," Pogue's voice sounded harsh and brass.

Caleb tapped Pogue on the shoulder. "It's cool man," Caleb said. He tapped Reid on the shoulder. "We need to check on some stuff before the party." Liam and Gregory walked into the house. "Hey, we are going to check on some stuff, why don't you guys join us?" Caleb gestured to Liam and Gregory.

"Sure," Liam said taking a look at everyone. "Gregory, I'm sure you wouldn't mind checking that the bar is set up." Gregory looked at Kate and then at me and Pogue. He smiled.

"Naw, that is right up my alley. It would be my pleasure," he said walking past Kate. "Hey Goldilocks, let's get a shot." Reid gave him a dirty look.

"Princess, you want to join us," Reid asked.

"Thanks bro, but Lil Bit is staying with me," Pogue said. "Anything Kate has to say she can say it to both of us." Reid nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go Jack," Reid said with a smirk. Liam pushed Gregory forward. I could hear Reid and Gregory calling each other names.

"Don't trust yourself being alone with me," Kate purred to Pogue. She leaned against the small table in the hallway.

"No, I don't," he answered. She gave me a big smile. "I might throw you out the door, not caring that you are a girl." She narrowed her eyes at him. He moved his arm from my waist and placed his other hand on my back. I rubbed his chest and kept my arm around his waist.

"Pogue, relax," I said looking at him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I will, just stay next to me," he said rubbing my back. I looked up at him and he moved a stain of hair from my face.

"Thanks baby," I said as he tucked it behind my ear. I could feel him relaxing a little bit but his muscles still felt tense.

"I thought you hated being called baby," Kate snapped. She was staring at us.

"There were a lot of stupid names I hated for you to use, but Lil Bit is not you," Pogue snapped.

"She has a name or did you forget it," she said laughing. I was getting irritated.

"What do you want Kate?" Pogue asked frustrated.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked looking at me. Pogue let out a deep breath. I could tell he was ready to lose it.

"Kate say what you have to say," I said exasperated. "It's Pogue birthday party and we would like to celebrate with our friends and family."

"Fine," she said moving her hair over her shoulder. "I know there is something going on with you and the guys too," she said glaring at Pogue. "I mean honestly who gets bitten by hundreds of spiders. I know you had something to do with it. I want answers and I want them now." I was surprised it took her this long to figure something was going on.

"What are you talking about" Pogue asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Don't play dumb with me. There is something going on," she yelled. "Chase said you guys were nothing but trouble but I didn't believe him and now he is gone."

"What does my brother have to do with any of this?" I asked. If she only knew that it was Chase and not the guys that sent her to the hospital.

"You're probably the reason he left," she yelled pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked angrily. "You cheat on your boyfriend with my brother. Now neither of them want you." I took a step towards her. Pogue had his hands on my hips. "Did you ever think that this is Karma biting you in the ass?"

"You should worry about Karma sweetheart," Kate was in my face. "You steal my boyfriend and turn your brother against me, not to mention my roommate." Her eyes were wide and full of anger.

"Sam didn't steal me Kate," Pogue snapped. He moved me to the side so he was standing in front of Kate. "You chose to open your legs to any guy that paid you a compliment." Kate slapped Pogue but it didn't faze him. I held on to his hand just in case. "You want to blame Lil Bit but it wasn't her fault that we didn't work out. We were over a long time ago but neither one of us wanted to admit it." Pogue moved away from her and shook his head. "If anyone is to blame it's us, you for cheating and me for putting up with it." He was holding my hand and I was rubbing his arm.

"Are you saying you didn't cheat on me with her?" she yelled pointing at me.

"I'm not going to lie," he said looking at me. I took a deep breath. "I wanted to but Lil Bit wouldn't give me a chance. She's not that type of girl. Even though it is none of your business, I'm going to say this once." He turned to look at Kate. "I trust Lil Bit. She would never hurt or cheat on me. So you can think what you want but I love Sam. As for being bitten by spiders, I don't know what to tell you." He turned to walk away but Kate grabbed his arm.

"That's it," she shouted. "We were together for two years and that is all you have to say to me." Pogue pulled his arm away from her. There were a few people who walked in and were looking at us.

"The dance floor is to your left," Reid yelled walking toward us. "The drinks are in the back." He gestured to the living room and kitchen. "Don't mind the skank."

"Fuck you Reid," Kate hissed. She was glaring at Reid.

"Been there," he said giving her a dirty look, "done that." He stood next to me. "Besides I don't know where you have been." She gasped at his response and then looked at me. I could see the daggers ready to shoot out of her eyes.

"Kate you have two options," Pogue said through clenched teeth. "Lil Bit actually doesn't care if you stay. She has a good heart and wants to be nice to you. I prefer option two." He got in her face. "Leave." She stepped back and looked hurt for about a second. But then she squared her shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks Sam. I think I will stay and enjoy the party," she smiled and walked away.

I let out a frustrated breath. "Why can't I just be a mean person?" I asked looking at Pogue and Reid. "You both tried to warn me that Kate was a bitch and I shouldn't give her the time of day," I said pointing to Kate, who was making her way to the kitchen. "But no I have this stupid belief that people can change." I walked away from Pogue and Reid.

My head was spinning and I felt like everything was out of control. Kate wasn't the problem. It was me. I was shutting the guys out and trying to deal with Laura all by myself. This is the one thing they asked me not to do but I couldn't imagine any of them getting hurt because of me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. Kate was flirting with Gregory and running her hands up and down his arms. I shook my head and laughed. She moves on fast. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me out into the hall.

Reid was in my face. "I love you but sometimes you can be a fucking pain in the ass," he said angrily. "We need to talk," he said pulling me down the hall. He opened the door to his dad's office.

"Reid," I yelled as he closed the door. He locked the door and turned around. If he could shoot fire at me, I would be burning right now. I looked around the room and noticed Pogue, Tyler and Caleb were leaning against the desk. Sarah and Maggie were sitting on the small couch.

"Baby Girl what's going on?" Caleb asked concerned. "Pogue told us what happen."

"Yeah," Tyler said. "You've been acting weird since yesterday." He looked worried. "You know we are here for you." I looked at everyone before finally looking at Pogue.

Pogue walked over to me. "Talk to me baby," he said searching my eyes. He was holding my face between his hands. "I hate not know what's wrong." I smiled and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for exploding about the Kate thing. It's not her that got to me, she was more like the last straw," I said pulling Pogue's hands from my face. I turned to face everyone. "I'm sorry you guys. I guess finding out that I'm related to Laura affected me more than I thought." I looked at Pogue. "As much as I hate what Chase did to you," I said to Pogue. "And to you Caleb and Sarah," I said looking at them. "Chase and Laura are a part of me. If they can change into these horrible people, what are the chances that I won't end up like them?" I felt Pogue give my hand a squeeze.

"Sam, you're not them," Sarah said. "You have such a good heart."

"Thank you, but they didn't start off bad," I answered. I gave her a small smile.

"No they didn't," Tyler said. "But they wanted power." He walked over to me and took my hand. "You don't. The only thing you want is to protect us and keep us all safe."

Caleb walked over to me and raised my chin until I was looking him in the eye. "You may have the same blood as them but you have Tyler's blood too," he said looking at me. "I can't imagine what you must be feeling or what's going through your mind. But we are your family and we will always be here for you."

"Even if I go bad," I asked. The lump in my throat made it hard for me to talk.

"You won't go bad Princess," Reid said. He was standing next to Caleb.

"I won't let you," Pogue said with such conviction that I could feel it throughout my body. I looked at them all and nodded.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you all earlier," I said. "The one thing I promised you guys I would never do was take everything on my own. But the thought of not one but two members of my family coming after any of you was too much to handle."

"Sam, I know I'm new to this entire thing," Maggie said standing next to Sarah. "But I'm here for you." She gave me a smile.

"Thanks," I sobbed. I took a deep breath to keep the tears from spilling. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Pogue asked. They were all looking at me.

"You all are here listening to me, when we should be out there having fun," I complained. "Let's go have fun."

"Princess is right," Reid shouted. He walked to the door. "Let's dance, get drunk and see who ends up in my bed tonight." The guys shook their head, while the girls laughed.

"We'll be right out," Pogue said as everyone started to walk out. He waited until the door was closed before he turned to look at me. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" He was holding my face between his hands.

"I wanted to but then I felt guilty for ruining your party," I whispered. He took a deep breath. "Please just see it from my point of view." I gave him a quick kiss. "I promise not to keep things bottled up." He pulled away from me.

"I need some air," he said before walking out the door.

"Crap," I said. I fell down on to one of the chairs. I took a deep breath.

"Hey," Reid said walking into the room. "I saw Pogue and he suggested I take you out on the dance floor." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"How mad is he?" I asked biting my lip.

"He'll be fine. I promise," Reid said crossing his heart. "Let's go dance."

We walked out of the office and Reid turned around and locked it. He grabbed my hand and we had to weave our way out through the hall. It seems the time we were in the office, the place got packed with Spencer kids and Ipswich kids. The music was loud and so were the kids. Reid pulled me in front of him as we walked towards the living room. There were girls dancing on the coffee and end tables. We finally made it into the center of the room when Reid pointed to the DJ.

"That's Travis," Reid yelled. "I'll introduce you in a minute." I nodded. He walked around some more people before we went around a table and were behind the table with the DJ.

"Reid," Travis bumped fist with Reid and gave him a guy hug. "Who's this?" He asked looking me up and down.

"This is Samantha Melina. Pogue's girl," Reid said. "Sam this is Travis Carter." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Travis," I said. He was looking me up and down. He stopped for a second on my chest before looking at face and winking.

"Yeah it's really nice to meet you too," he said with a big smile.

"Trav," Reid said hitting him in the back of the head. "Do you have the song?" Travis rubbed his head and gave Reid a dirty look.

"Yeah I have the song," he said. "Sorry man, but she is gorgeous." He looked at me and smiled. "Are you sure Pogue is the right guy?" I laughed.

"Yes, he is," I said smiling. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Anything for you," he answered. Even though we were talking he didn't miss a beat. The music kept going. I stepped closer to him so I could talk to him without Reid hearing.

"Reid lost a bet and has to strip down to his underwear," I said into his ear. "I was wondering if you could play Ginuwine's 'Pony'." He looked at me and smiled.

"That's a good song for him," Travis looked around when someone called his name. "Shit," he said. He motioned to Reid and pointed to his right. "Let me know when and I will play it." He gave me a kiss on this cheek.

"Come on Princess, it's time to dance," Reid said in my ear. We were walking around the table when I noticed Kate approaching Travis with two girls next to her.

"Hey Bubba," I said when we stopped to let a couple go by.

"Yeah," he shouted over the music.

"Where is your date for tonight?" I asked curiously.

"I couldn't decide, so I figure I would entertain a few prospects before settling down for the night," he answered with a shrug. I just shook my head and laughed. "Why, do you want the honor of being my date?" he kissed me and smiled as he pulled away.

"Hey," Maggie yelled. She was dancing with Tyler and Sarah.

"Hey," I said dancing over to them. Reid was behind. "Where's Caleb?" I asked Sarah.

"Over there with Pogue," she said pointing to the corner. I nodded and turned to dance with Reid.

_She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_

I Reid pointed to me and I laughed. We were dancing to the music. Sarah was laughing and having a great time. Tyler and Maggie were in their own world dancing away. Sarah pointed and I could see Caleb moving through the crowd.

_Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air_

Caleb made it to where we were dancing and quickly took Sarah into his arms.

_She told me to come but I was already there  
Cause the walls start shaking The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long_

Everyone was singing the words. We were having fun dancing. Reid had his hands on my hips and we went low and came back up. I had my hands on his shoulders as we moved to the beat of the music. I looked over to where Pogue was leaning against the wall watching us dance. Kate walked up to him and was running her hand up his chest. I waited for him to do something to stop her but I didn't see him move.

_My mind was aching  
And we were making it  
And you shook me all night long_

I couldn't see him. There were too many people in the way.

_Yeah you shook me all night long  
Knocked me out I said you  
Shook me all night long_

I finally was able to get a clear view but Pogue wasn't there anymore. I continued to dance until the music changed to a slow song. I looked around but I didn't see him. Tyler and Maggie were wrapped in each other's arms dancing to the song. Caleb had Sarah wrapped in his arms. Reid spun me around until I collided with a strong chest. I looked up biting my lip. Pogue was smiling at me as he rubbed his thumb over my lips.

"Very distracting," he said wrapping his arms around me. I slid my hands up his chest and over his shoulders. I was playing with his hair.

"I'm sorry," I said. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have stayed and talked instead of walking away." He leaned down and kissed me. He held me close and I melted into him. He nibbled on my lip before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said caressing his cheek.

"Before you ask," he said with a chuckle. "I was watching you and Reid dance when I felt someone touching my chest. I brushed her hand away and came to get you."

I smiled and pulled his face to mine as I kissed him. He kissed my nose and then my forehead. I rested my cheek and hands on his chest as we slowed danced. For the life of me, I have no idea what song was playing. All I could hear was the beat of Pogue's heart. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. We stayed that way for another minute before the music was lowered.

"Okay everyone, make room for the cake that my lovely friends are bringing out for the birthday boy," Reid announced. There were two girls walking towards us carrying the cake Sarah, Maggie and I picked out. The candles were already lite. "On the count of three let's sing Happy Birthday to one of best friends. One, two, three." Everyone erupted into a chorus of Happy Birthday. The girls were standing in front of us smiling. The song ended with a lot of congratulations, whistles and clapping.

"Thank you everyone," Pogue shouted. They started chanting wish, wish, wish and something else that I couldn't make out. "My wish was already granted," he said looking at me. "But I can think of one more thing I want," he said giving me a quick kiss. He blew the candles out and everyone clapped.

"Sam, don't worry about cutting the cake," the brunette girl said. "I'm Amber and this is Justine." She nodded her head to the blonde. "We told Reid we would cut the cake." She had a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, Amber," I said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Amber yelled over her shoulder as they carried the cake away.

"I'm going to grab a water," I said to Pogue. "I'll be right back." He held me close as people wished him a Happy Birthday.

"I'll go with you," he suggested. "I like keeping my wish close to me." He gave me a wink. I laughed as we walked through the crowd.

"Pogue," someone shouted. It sounded like a girl but with the loud music I wasn't sure. We looked around to see who was calling him. We were in the hallway heading to the kitchen.

"Hey short stuff," Gregory said walking towards us. "I hear you and Goldilocks are quite the tag team in pool." He had a beer in one hand and a shot in the other. The girls walking by were checking him out. He gave a few of them a smile and they giggled as they passed us.

"We've played a few a games," I said a bit skeptical. Pogue was behind me with his arms around my waist.

"What do you want Jack?" Pogue asked irritated. His was rubbing my stomach with his thumbs. Damn it, a warm feeling started to spread in my stomach from his touch. I leaned my head back and rubbed his arms.

"What is up with calling me Jack?" Gregory asked angrily. He threw back his shot and chased it with beer.

"It's short for Jackass," Liam said as he stood next to Gregory. He was holding a beer. His eyes were a little glossy.

"Jackass," Reid said coming up behind me and Pogue. Gregory shot Reid a dirty look. "Princess we have a game to play and pockets to empty." I raised an eyebrow at him. I was comfortable and if I had my way Pogue and I would find a dark corner.

"Who is stupid enough to challenge you?" I asked laughing.

"Garwin, are you and Sam playing or what?" Aaron yelled. He was standing next to the game room.

"Or do you have to ask permission from your bitch?" Ryan shouted. He was pointing at me. Pogue growled and Reid took a step towards him.

"Since when has Reid ever asked you for permission Ryan," Caleb said standing in front of Ryan and Aaron. Tyler was right behind him. There was a crowd gathering around the guys.

"Fuck you Danvers," Bordy yelled. He was standing behind Aaron and Ryan. Reid was in Aaron's face and Ryan was staring at Caleb. I was standing next to Maggie. I could see Sarah in the kitchen. She noticed the crowd and quickly walked over to us.

"You talk a lot shit behind your friends," Tyler said. "But you can't back it up." Bordy tried to get through Aaron and Ryan but they were holding him back. Pogue was behind Reid and Caleb. Surprisingly Liam and Gregory were standing next to Pogue.

"Look, are we playing or what?" Aaron snapped. He was staring at Reid.

"Yeah," Reid snapped back. "We could use the extra cash." He pushed past Aaron, knocking him a few steps back.

Pogue waited a few seconds before reaching for my hand. "Lil Bit, you don't have to play," he whispered in my ear. I felt someone was watching me. I looked around but I didn't see anyone.

"I'm okay Pogo," I said smiling. "Just stay close to me." The feeling of someone watching me wouldn't go away. "I have a feeling Aaron is up to something."

We walked into the game room and there were people standing against the wall taking bets. I shook my head and pulled Pogue's arm around me. Kira was standing next to Aaron rubbing his chest and kissing his neck. I turned away before I got sick. Caleb, Tyler and Reid were standing by the pool stick rack. Liam and Gregory were walking over to them. I looked around for Sarah and Maggie.

"You ready to kick some ass Princess?" Reid asked handing me a stick.

"Definitely," I said taking the stick from him. "What's the bet Bubba?"

"Fifty bucks a ball. Best two out of three," Aaron whispered in my ear. I turned around to see his smug face licking his lips.

"Sounds good to me," I said tapping him in the head with my pool stick. I walked over to Pogue and stood in front of him. "I can't figure out what Aaron's up to but keep your eyes open." I went on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"I was hoping we could find a nice dark corner," he whispered in my ear as he began to nibble on it.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said laughing. Sarah and Maggie walked into the game room and took a couple of seats by the bar.

"Bitches break first," Ryan said smirking. Aaron and Bordy were laughing. Kira was giving me dirty looks.

"That's good," Liam chuckled. "You guys know your name." Everyone in the room laughed. Ryan glared at Liam.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Bordy asked. He looked around but no one answered.

"There friends," Sarah answered. Caleb put his arm around her. She moved closer to him.

"Kira will hold the money," Aaron stated. Reid turned around and got in his face.

"Fuck that," Reid snapped. "I don't want my winnings covered in tramp smell." He was still pissed off at Kira for tripping me in English.

"Watch your damn mouth Garwin," Aaron yelled. Kira was smiling at Aaron.

I quickly walked in between them. "Hey no need to argue," I said placing one hand on Reid's chest and the other on Aaron's chest. "We'll pick someone else." Kira gave me a dirty look and I think she flipped me off.

"I wouldn't mind Sam holding anything I got," Aaron licked his lips. He was looking at my chest.

"Not in this lifetime," I said removing my hand from his chest. "I say Gregory holds the money." I moved closer to Reid. He put his arm over my shoulder.

"Hell no," Aaron protested. "I don't know him and I definitely don't like him." He raised his hands and took a step back.

"That's perfect," I quickly said. "He doesn't like you or Reid."

"Hey," Reid said sounding hurt.

"Sorry Bubba," I apologized. "But I love you and that's all that matters." I tapped his nose.

"What makes you think I want any part of this?" Gregory asked gesturing to the pool table and us.

"Because deep down, all the way to the very tip of your heart," I said in a sing song voice. "You like me." Pogue and Liam laughed at the shocked look on Gregory's face. I walked over and patted his cheek. "It's okay Jack, you're starting to grow on me too," I said walking away. I walked over to Caleb and Tyler and stood between them.

"Fine, if he holds the money," Ryan said walking to Reid. "We break."

"Yeah," Aaron said as he chalked his pool stick.

"Anything you say bitches," Reid said with a smirk. He walked to the other side and racked the balls. Caleb put his arm around my shoulders and Tyler had his arm around my waist.

Aaron took his shot and broke. His shot moved the balls around but nothing went in. Reid had a smirk on his face. He looked at me but I nodded my head for him to go first. He walked around the table looking for a shot. I looked around and noticed the guys were strategically placed around the pool table. Pogue was at one end with his arms crossed over his chest. Liam was on the other end. Gregory was standing across from me. Pogue was watching Bordy. Gregory was watching Ryan. Liam was watching Aaron and Reid.

Reid called his shot and made a solid. Aaron and Ryan gave their money to Gregory. Ryan mumbled something as he walked away from Gregory but he didn't walk fast enough. Gregory pushed him into Aaron. They almost fell but were able to get their balance. Reid didn't notice any of it. He was busy walking around the table for his next shot. Justine walked in but I didn't pay any attention to her. I was looking at Pogue. I could the muscle in his jaw tighten. I looked back at the table as Reid made a combo shot. Some of the people against the walls were cheering and others were groaning as they handed over money. Aaron and Ryan once again gave Gregory some money. Justine walked by Reid and said something. He looked at her and smirked. She walked by Ryan and took a seat at the bar.

"Did you see that?" Caleb whispered.

"Yeah," Tyler answered. "Shit, figures that bitch would be helping them."

"I can't believe she is still mad," Caleb said as he removed his arm from my shoulders. "I'll go tell him," Caleb said taking a step towards Reid.

Tyler kissed the top of my head. "I'll do it Caleb." He made his way over to Reid. Caleb put his arm around my shoulders.

"What did I miss?" I asked looking at Caleb.

"Justine just winked at Ryan," Caleb whispered. I looked at her and sure enough, the bitch blew Ryan a kiss. "Justine had a huge crush on Reid in the eighth grade," Caleb whispered. "Reid was supposed to take her to the movies but he stood her up. He hooked up with a sophomore instead."

"She never for gave him apparently," I whispered. Reid was ready to take his next shot. Justine walked up behind him and grabbed him. His shot went to the right. Tyler was standing behind him.

"What the hell Justine?" Reid shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," she said rubbing his arm. Reid shook his head and was about to say something when Tyler whispered in his ear. You could see Reid's face change from happy to furious.

"Shit," Reid snapped. "Stay the hell away from me," he said pointing at her as he walked away.

Ryan kissed Justine on the cheek and laughed. I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes moved the carpet a little so Justine would fall. I heard the laughter as I opened my eyes. She was on the ground. Kira walked over and helped her up.

"Lil Bit," Pogue growled as he walked past me. I looked at him and mouthed 'sorry'. He tried to look mad but I could see the smile he was trying to hide. He looked at me and shook his head. Reid stood a little in front of me. Pogue nodded towards Reid. I wrapped my arms around Reid's waist.

"Hey, hot stuff," I murmured into his back. He turned in my arms and hugged me.

"Thanks for tripping her," Reid whispered in my ear. He kissed my temple.

"Anytime," I said. Ryan finally took his shot and made it. We walked over to Gregory and gave him our money.

"Sam," Gregory said pulling me towards him. Reid kept his hand on my waist. I looked up as Gregory leaned down. "I know you feel like someone is watching you." I pulled away to look at him. "Whoever it is, they won't touch you. I promise." I looked into his eyes and I could see that he meant it. I nodded and started to walk back over to where Caleb and Tyler were talking but instead I walked over to Pogue. I could see Gregory and Reid talking.

"Baby," I said rubbing his arm. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked taking me into his arms. I looked at the table and Ryan was trying to figure out how to knock in the twelve ball without scratching.

"I feel like someone is watching me," I said. He tilted my chin up so we were looking at each other.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to you," he said kissing the tip of my nose. "Is that what Gregory was telling you?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, he sensed it too. I'm not scared or anything," I said looking at him. "I have you." I leaned up and kissed him. My hand went up his chest and around his neck. He pulled me closer to him.

"Hey we're playing pool, not making a porno," Aaron yelled. Pogue and I pulled apart to see everyone watching us.

"It's my birthday and I can kiss my girl when I want," Pogue yelled at Aaron. "Kick his ass so we can finally get away from him." I smirked and walked to the pool table. Ryan made the twelve ball but scratched.

"Thanks Bubba," I said as Reid handed me the cue ball.

"You can clean up Princess," Reid whispered. He was standing next to me. I could see Pogue talking to Tyler and Caleb. "Don't worry about anything. I got your back." He bumped my shoulder and laughed.

"I know," I said placing the cue ball on the table. I felt Reid move behind me.

The room got quite. I tilted my head to make sure my shot was lined up. I smirked when Aaron was in my line of sight. I called my shot and made it. I ignored the people making bets. I moved to my next shot and noticed Reid was my shadow. Liam wasn't too far away. I walked around the table. I called my shot and made it. Ryan and Aaron were paying Gregory.

"You guys should just stay here," Gregory said with a smile.

"Combo shot," I said with a smirk. I notice Bordy walking towards me. I called my shot just as Caleb and Tyler blocked Bordy. I made my shot. I called my shot for the eight ball and made it. Aaron and Ryan were pissed. Reid smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Next game we drink for each shot made," Ryan yelled as he racked the balls.

"I don't drink," I said loudly.

"Too bad," Aaron replied. "Those are the rules." He grabbed a beer and took a drink. Reid was walking towards Aaron when Pogue pulled him back.

"Baby Girl," Tyler said walking up to me. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to drink because these assholes want to change the rules." Caleb was standing next to me.

"Here you go," Bordy said handing me a beer. I looked at it with disgust. I turned to place it on the counter when Amber walked by.

"Don't," she whispered. Her hand hit the bottle and it fell. "I am so sorry Sam. Damn it, I am such a klutz." She picked up the bottle and went to the bar in the corner. She threw it in the trash.

"Here you go Sam," Sarah said handing me a beer. Caleb looked at her in shock. I closed my eyes and heard something from Sarah. _Got your back._ Pogue was walking towards me but I shook my head. Reid was talking to Gregory and Liam. I looked at her and took a drink. I smiled and looked at Tyler and Caleb.

"Ty," I whispered. "I need you and Leb to follow my lead." They looked at each other before turning to look at me.

"Okay," Tyler answered.

"Anything you say," Caleb responded a little uncertain.

"No matter what," I said sticking out my pinkie. They quickly hooked their pinkies with mine.

"Your break," Aaron yelled pissed off.

"Princess," Reid said gesturing to the table. I smiled and lined up my shot. The break was good. I knocked in a strip. Everyone took a drink. Tyler handed me the beer bottle and I took a drink. I don't understand how people can drink this stuff.

"Let's up the ante and say we take a shot instead of just drinking beer," Ryan said innocently. I looked at Sarah and Maggie. They gave me a smile. Amber was standing next them nodding her head.

"Sure why not," I said looking at Aaron. Reid looked at Pogue then at me.

"Baby, I don't think that's a good idea," Pogue said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Trust me," I patted his cheek. "Everything will be fine." He didn't look like he trusted me but he kissed me anyways. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Caleb walked over to Sarah. I don't know what he told her but she had a huge grin on her face. I looked at the table for my next shot. Reid walked over to me and just stood next to me. His hand was covering his mouth. His other hand was in a fist. I took a drink of my beer and handed it to Reid to hold. I went to the table and took my shot. It went in but I hit the damn ball a little bit too hard. Now I didn't have shot. Ryan and Aaron were paying Gregory when Reid handed my beer back.

"Why the hell are you drinking?" he asked angrily. He gave me a dirty look as I smiled and took a drink of my beer. "It's not funny. You know you're not a drinker, which makes you a light weight."

"Alright, come get your shots," Aaron yelled over to us. Reid took his time before he looked at them.

"She's not taking shots," Reid said in a warning voice. He had one hand clenched in a fist and the other looked like it was going to snap the pool stick in two.

"Sam is not drinking a shot," Caleb snapped.

"What is that?" I asked walking over to them. Reid grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Sam," Tyler said loudly.

"It's Jager," Ryan answered ignoring the guys. He held out two shots glasses for me and Reid.

"Lil Bit," Pogue growled. Liam and Gregory took a couple of steps towards us.

"I said she's not drinking any shots," Reid hissed at Ryan. He let go of my hand but stood in front of me, blocking my path to Ryan and Aaron.

"I'm not drinking that," I said with a hand on my hip. Half the people in the room were watching us bicker. The other half continued with their conversations.

"Finally," Reid groaned. "She actually starts to listen to me." He turned to look at me.

"Well she has to take a short of something," Bordy stated. "Those are the rules."

"Fuck the rules," Reid, Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, Liam and Gregory yelled. Everyone got quite. I put my hand over my mouth. I knew if I laughed it would just make it worse. Sarah and Maggie had a hand over their mouths too. Amber hid behind the bar.

"Wow, you guys need to relax," I said walking over to the bar. "So girls what Tequila's or Vodka's do you have for me?" Amber slowly came up from behind the bar.

"Is the coast clear?" she asked a bit scared. She had a bottle of Grey Goose in her hand. She looked around and I noticed her eyes got really big. I turned to see the guys coming towards us.

"Thanks," I said giving it to Maggie. She opened it before the guys could take it.

"You are not drinking," Reid said getting in my face.

"Reid, maybe we're over reacting about this whole thing," Tyler started to say. He stopped talking when Reid got in his face. Crap. I closed my eyes. _Sorry Ty, but trust me._

"Baby Boy," Reid snapped. I opened my eyes and Sarah handed me a shot. I quickly drank it and placed the shot glass on the bar. Damn, that did not taste good. Reid turned around a second too late. I couldn't see anyone but the guys. They pretty much blocked my view.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Reid snapped. "You're going to get sick because you don't know how to drink. You're a fucking amateur and anyone of these assholes could corner you."

"Trust me," I said. He was in my face but I wasn't about to let him intimate me.

"Damn it Baby Girl," Reid shouted as he took his beanie off. Caleb looked at me and shrugged.

"Do me a favor," I whispered.

"No," he yelled. His eyes were ready to shoot me down. He was glaring at me hard. All his anger was rolling off of him. "I can't believe you went along with those idiots idea of taking a shot."

"We didn't see Sam or Reid take a shot," Ryan yelled somewhere behind Gregory and Liam.

"Bring Reid his shot," I yelled to them.

"Why won't you fucking listen for once," Reid said a little bit calmer. I could see Caleb grinning. Sarah poured me another shot.

"Here's Garwin's shot," Aaron said handing Pogue a shot glass. Reid turned around and I grabbed my shot. As soon as Reid turned to face me I drank it.

"Drink," I said placing the glass on the bar.

"No," Reid hissed. We were staring at each other. Aaron said something that made Gregory turn around and get his face.

"Drink Bubba," I said through clenched teeth. I can't believe how stubborn he was being. He has no trust in me. Caleb whispered something to Pogue and they both laughed.

"I said no," Reid was clenching his teeth too. I looked at Pogue and mouthed 'sorry'. I grabbed Reid's face and I pulled him towards me. I didn't give him time to react. I just kissed him. He quickly parted his lips for me. Jerk. I let my tongue brush against his before pulling away. He licked his lips and quickly drank his shot.

"Asshole," Pogue and Liam said.

"Let's finish the game," Reid said with a smirk. I shook my head and pushed him towards the table.

"I'm actually going to stay out of this one," Tyler said. He kissed my cheek. "I trust you little sister." He went over to Maggie and hugged her. "Hey Amber is there any more beers back there?"

"No, I'll go grab some," she said walking around the bar.

"Did you really have to do that?" Caleb whispered. Pogue wrapped his arms around my waist.

"He wouldn't listen and there were too many people around," I whispered.

"Caleb, you know how he is," Pogue whispered. "Besides, I'm kicking his ass later." I looked at Pogue. Good luck Reid.

"I'll help you," Caleb said. He was opening and closing his hands into fist. "Next time just punch him."

"Shot time Princess," Reid said with a smirk. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Caleb and Pogue's faces. "What?" he asked with a huge grin.

"They're planning on kicking your ass," I said. Sarah handed me a shot.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked. I took the shot and made a face. I took a quick drink of my beer.

"Just finish this damn game," Caleb snapped. He ran his hands down his face.

"Take it easy big brother," I said. "It'll be over soon." Amber walked in carrying a few bottles of beer. Reid gave her a once over and went behind the bar to help her. When Amber turned around Reid had her against the wall.

"Hey, don't mess with my bartender," I said knocking on the counter. Reid gave me a dirty look. Amber laughed and walked to the end of the bar.

"You're lucky I love you," Reid smirked. He walked around the bar and smacked Amber on the ass. "She's my date." He walked to the pool table.

"Hey Amber," I said walking over to her. "You know that I don't think of Reid that way." I felt bad for kissing Reid in front of her.

"Please," she said smiling. "I know how he is but thanks for thinking about me." I gave her a hug.

"By the way, you're a genius for giving me water instead of alcohol," I whispered.

"Thanks," she said looking in Reid's direction. "I think you need another shot."

"Hell, I think I will take two please," I said happily. Pogue looked at me and I winked at him. He shook his head smiling.

"Here you go Sam," Amber said giving me two shots. Sarah and was standing next to Caleb.

"Thank you," I said taking a shot. I drank the second one and made a face. Aaron and Ryan were laughing at me. "I'll have a beer," I said to Amber. She smiled and gave me a beer. Ryan was looking at me. Pogue noticed and stood in front of me.

"Babe, maybe you should just stick with the shots and leave the beer alone," Pogue suggested. I made a face and shook my head no. Ryan whispered to Aaron and they turned to look at us.

I didn't pay any attention to the game. I just drank when they yelled shots. Pogue was standing next to me. I was slurring my words and I could walk a straight line. Aaron and Ryan kept trying to get me to take a shot of Jager, but I said no. I stuck to my 'Grey Goose'. I looked at the table and there were only two strips and once solid left plus the eight ball. Aaron took his shot and it was too far to the left.

"Your turn Princess," Reid shouted over the noise in the play room. I jumped off the stool and grabbed Pogue's arm.

"Whoa, I think I moved too fast," I said looking at Pogue. He looked at me weird as he put his arm around me. "I can walk," I said looking at him. "I think." I started to laugh. Pogue had to look away. I could have sworn I felt someone use. I looked around at the guys as well as Gregory and Liam. "I thought I felt someone use," I whispered to Pogue. He nodded and walked over to Reid and Gregory.

"Let's make a side bet," Aaron said leaning across from me.

I placed my elbows on the pool table and rested my chin on my hands. "What do you have in mind?" I said slowly. Reid came up next to me.

"You have three balls…" Aaron started to say.

"No I don't," I laughed interrupting him. "I'm a girl." I stood up and moved my hands down my body. I turned to a group of guys that were standing behind me. Some of them looked up when I turned. Reid gave them a dirty look for checking out my ass. "Do I look like a boy?" I asked moving my hair over my shoulders and sticking my chest out a little.

"No," they answered in unison.

"Hell no, you're fucking hot," Derek Olson said looking me up and down. He was on the swim team with the guys. He was about five ten with black hair and brown eyes.

"Watch it Derek," Reid growled. "Quit looking at her ass too." I turned around to face Aaron.

"Okay, what did you want again?" I asked twirling a strand of hair around my finger. I was biting my lip.

"Um," Aaron was looking at my mouth and then he would lower his eyes to my chest. Ryan walked over to him and nudged him.

"What the fuck Aaron?" Reid yelled throwing the chalk for the pool stick at Aaron.

"Quit throwing things at me Garwin," Aaron yelled. He turned to me and smiled. "I will bet you a dance that you can't make a shot."

"When I make the shot," I said still twirling my hair. "You have to take two shots of Jager."

"Deal," he said with a big grin.

I laughed and moved to take my shot. I called my shot and tapped it in. "Drink," I said smiling at Aaron. Ryan went to pay Gregory and Reid brought me a shot to drink. Aaron quickly drank both shots. The face he made was funny.

"I bet you can't make the next shot," Ryan said walking back to take his shot of Jager.

"What's the bet?' I asked slightly slurring my words a little to make it sound like I was buzzed.

"A kiss," he answered quickly. Pogue and Reid took a few steps towards Ryan. He really is an idiot. Like I would ever bet a kiss, because just my lucky I would lose the bet. There is no way I would agree to something that outrageous.

"Wait," I said to Pogue and Reid. "Ryan if I make it, you have to kiss Aaron." Pogue and Reid made a face but didn't make a move towards Ryan. Everyone in the room groaned and made a face.

"Fuck that," he replied. He threw his hands in the air.

"How much do you boys have in your pockets?" I asked leaning against the pool table. They quickly emptied their pockets on the pool table. Gregory grabbed the money to count it.

"How much is there Jack?" Reid asked. I noticed Liam stayed in the background and was watching us. I could tell he was pissed that I kissed Reid. Liam glared at Reid.

"Three hundred and two dollars," Gregory answered giving Reid a dirty look.

"I bet Princess can make these last two shots," Reid said crossing his arms over his chest. "If she misses, you get all the money without having to take a single shot." The room erupted in loud chatter. I tilted my head. Bordy tried to walk by me but Liam cut him off.

"Deal but if she misses, she has to dance with me," Aaron said smirking. It still looked like a grimace.

"Deal," I said before anyone could say something. I wanted to finish this game and dance, but not with him. "Liam do you mind picking me up so I can sit on the edge." He picked me up by the waist. He gently put on the edge of the pool table. "Thanks."

"I'll stay right here so you won't fall," he said looking into my eyes. I nodded. I turned to my right to position myself to take the shot. I could see Pogue wasn't happy that Liam was helping me. I called my shot and made it. Liam helped me down. He kept his hands on my waist a few seconds longer than needed.

"Um, Liam you can let me go now," I said tapping his hands. His cheeks got red.

"Sorry," he whispered. He let me go and took a couple of steps away from me.

"Pogue," a girl shouted. I looked in his direction. Stacey and another girl were standing in front of him. Stacey threw her arms around his neck. Pogue looked uncomfortable. "I called your name earlier but I guess you didn't hear me." I laughed and winked at him. He glared at me.

I went around to the other side of the table to take my shot. I called my shot and had to almost lie down on the table to take the shot. I could feel Pogue looking at me. I took the shot and watched the cue ball hit the eight ball. Crap I don't think I hit it hard enough. I watched the eight ball roll to the corner pocket. It slowed as it made its way to the pocket. I held my breath as it slowly dropped into the pocket. I let out a huge breath. Reid snatched up the money and of course gloated. Aaron got mad and pushed Reid. Gregory and Liam had to break them up. Caleb and Tyler went to help when Ryan and Bordy got involved. Pogue grabbed me off the table and pulled me behind him.

"It's never a dull moment," Maggie said laughing. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. This made her laugh harder.

"I want to dance," Sarah said as the guys broke up the confrontation.

"Me too," Amber said. She took a drink of her beer.

"Me three," I said rubbing Pogue's back.

"Not me," Maggie said making a face. We laughed as the guys walked over to us.

"Here's your half Princess," Reid said before kissing Amber. I shook my head and took my money. I gave half to Gregory.

"What's this for?" he asked shrugging.

"You were part of the game," I said giving Pogue the other half. "You kept track of the money." Pogue pulled out his wallet and put the money away. "Let's dance." I said grabbing Pogue's hand.

"I'll meet you in there," Pogue said giving me a kiss. "Caleb and I are going to grab some beers."

"Okay," I said looping my arm through Sarah's. I looked for Maggie and noticed she and Tyler were making out. Sarah laughed and pulled me towards the hall.

"Amber, are you coming," Sarah shouted.

"Not yet, but she will," Reid said with a devilish grin. Sarah and I laughed. Amber hit him in the arm. He kissed her before she walked over to us.

"Let's go," she said laughing.

"That's fucking bullshit," Aaron yelled. We stopped and looked in their direction.

"She wasn't even drinking alcohol," Ryan yelled behind Aaron. He was holding the 'Grey Goose' bottle.

"You said she had to drink and take a shot," Gregory yelled back. "You never said it had to be alcohol." He looked intimating as he glared at Aaron. "If you have a fucking problem with it then we can take this outside." Aaron took a step back.

"Let's go," Sarah said as she pulled us out into the hall. We made our way to living room.

We moved our way to the center of the dance floor. The music was had a great beat and everyone was enjoying it. I moved to the music and laughed as Sarah danced and sang the song. Amber joined her and before long they were holding their hands up to their mouths like microphones. Gregory was grinding on some red head. Liam was standing against the wall. Pogue, Caleb, Tyler and Maggie walked into the living room and stayed against the wall. I blew Pogue a kiss and continued to dance.

We stayed on the dance for a few more songs before Caleb and Pogue joined us. Pogue was holding my hips and I danced to the music. Reid finally showed up on the dance floor and was grinding on Amber. The song blended into 'Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls'. Pogue wrapped his arms around my waist and moved along with me.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me Don't cha_

We heard someone singing and looked to our right. Kate was singing and dancing with two girls I didn't recognize. She was looking at Pogue.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha _

She turned and started to dance against him. Pogue moved us to the other side of Caleb and Sarah. Pogue was pissed but I thought it was funny. Sarah stopped dancing and was standing in front of Kate.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

"What's wrong Sam?" Kate shouted over the music. "Afraid of some competition?"

"Go away Kate," Sarah said angrily. Reid stopped dancing and pulled Amber a little behind him.

"Kate, what is your problem?" I asked walking towards her. Pogue was holding onto my waist.

"You're my problem," she said getting into my face. "You may act all sweet and innocent but everyone knows your messing around with Reid behind Pogue's back."

"Wow," I said. "You really are delusional. Reid is my best friend and a brother to Pogue." I felt Pogue's grip tighten around my waist. "We," I said gesturing to the guys and the girls, "are having fun and celebrating my boyfriend's birthday." I wanted to punch her but I knew that wouldn't solve anything in the long run. "I have tried being nice to you and against Pogue's advice I still invited you to come tonight." The people around us were still dancing but they were listening to every word we said. "Leave because honestly no one wants you here." She took a step back and looked at everyone.

"It's not over," she hissed before walking away. I leaned against Pogue and looked up at him. His jaw muscle was twitching.

"We could get her kicked out of Spencer," Reid said mischievously. "I have a few ideas."

"I say we ignore her and have fun," Caleb said taking Sarah into his arms. I turned in Pogue's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You okay," Pogue asked as we swayed side to side.

"Yeah, but I owe you an apology," I said biting my lip. He had a huge smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I'm waiting," he said still smiling. I laughed softly.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you," I said tapping his chin. He kissed my finger.

"Hell yeah," he chuckled. I rested my hand on his chest.

"I am," I said as my index and middle finger walked up his chest. "Sorry for not listening to you about Kate," I smiled as he licked his lips. I ran my index finger along his jaw line and moved it gently along his bottom lip. I ran my finger down his chin and then moved it along his neck until I was playing with his hair.

"When does the party end?" he said looking at me.

"Not soon enough," I said as my heart began to beat fast. "I noticed that Stacey cornered you earlier," I said giggling.

"That is not funny," Pogue complained. "I felt so uncomfortable when she practical jumped on me." He made a face and shook his head.

"It's okay," I caressed his cheek. "It made me laugh." He started to tickle my sides. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I said laughing.

"That's better," he said smiling. "Are you ready to go upstairs?" he whispered in my ear and nibbled my earlobe.

"Almost," I moaned. "But I do have a bet to collect on." He pulled away to look at me and shrugged. I moved my hands in front of his face.

"Gloves," he said laughing. I nodded.

"Bubba," I yelled. Reid pulled away from kissing Amber and gave me a dirty look. "It's time." I waved my hands at him. He groaned

"Now," he asked looking at Amber.

"What's going on?" Amber asked confused.

"Reid lost a bet and now he has to pay," Caleb said joining in on the conversation. "This should be good," he said laughing.

"Fuck," Reid said walking over to Travis. I followed him and gave Travis a thumb up. Travis laughed and nodded. "How will I know when to start?"

"Oh you'll know Bubba," I said laughing. Reid climbed onto the high coffee table.

"What are you doing Reid?" someone yelled.

"I am going to entertain the ladies," Reid said smirking. "I know there are quite a few ladies who haven't had the pleasure so I thought I'd give them a preview." There were so many girls screaming and hollering for Reid to take his clothes off. Travis waited a few seconds and then 'Pony by Ginuwine' started to play.

_I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner_

Reid pointing around the room and girls started to scream.

_Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off_

Reid made a gesture and moved his hips around. I was laughing and Sarah was hiding her face in Caleb's chest.

_Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off_

Reid took off his beanie and threw it at me. I put it on and clapped. His shirt came off next and he swung it around as he rolled his hips and made a humping gesture. He threw his shirt to Amber. Pogue and Caleb were laughing.

_If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

The crowd started to sing the chorus. Tyler and Maggie walked up singing the chorus. Pogue was singing in my ear and nibbling on my ear lobe. It was driving me crazy.

_If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

Reid was already shirtless. I don't know when his shoes and socks came off but they were by my feet. I was dancing and moving against Pogue. His arms were wrapped around my waist as we danced.

_Sitting here flossing_

Reid put his shirt between his legs and moved it back and forth. I started laughing.

_Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you_

Reid pointed to me and winked.

"Hey," Pogue yelled flipping Reid off.

_You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh_

"Who in the hell picked this song?" Tyler asked.

"Lil Bit," Pogue replied.

_If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

"It's the perfect song for his ass," Tyler said laughing.

_If your horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it_

Reid unzipped his pants and then zipped them up. The girls were going crazy. He raised his hands and moved a gesturing move with his hands to encourage the girls to scream even louder. They didn't need any more encouragement. They screamed and some even threw money at him.

_If we're gonna get nasty, Baby  
First we'll show & tell  
Till I reach your ponytail_

He dropped his pants and rolled his body and rolled his hips.

_Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until I reach your stream  
You'll be on my jockey team_

"His ego just went through the roof," Caleb said shaking his head.

"It could have been worse," I said laughing.

"What's worse?" Pogue asked.

"It could have been one of you," I said pointing to Caleb and Pogue. They both laughed as we watched Reid take a bow. He pulled his pants up and jumped off the table.

"Who's next?" Reid yelled. I gave him his beanie, shirt and shoes. He started to get dressed.

"Are you having a good birthday baby?" I asked as Reid put his shoes on. Amber was talking to Sarah while she held Reid's other shirt.

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Why?" I frowned. I felt bad.

"I am having a great time. This is the best birthday ever," he said smiling. He kissed me and sucked on my bottom lip.

"Hand them over Princess," Reid said interrupting our kiss. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him. Caleb and Sarah were dancing a few feet away. I didn't see Tyler or Maggie.

"I could think…" Reid started to say.

Pogue hit him behind the head. "Don't even finish that sentence," Pogue said laughing. I took the gloves off and gave them to him.

"Thank you," Reid said putting his gloves on. He looked at Amber. "Let's grab a beer." He grabbed her hand and they took off.

"Do you mind if I dance with Sam?" Liam asked from behind Pogue. 'Love Song by 311' started to play. Pogue looked at Liam for a few seconds.

"Sure," Pogue answered. "I need a drink anyways." He kissed me before he left. I looked at Liam before I took his hand that he was holding out.

_However far away _

_I will always love you _

_However long I stay _

_I will always love you _

_Whatever words I say _

_I will always love you_

"You look beautiful Sam," Liam said as we danced. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I said smiling.

"I just wanted to tell you that," he looked so sad. I felt bad.

_Whenever I'm alone, with you _

_You make me feel like I am free again _

_Whenever I'm alone, with you _

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

He caressed my cheek. "I know you don't feel anything for me but I can't help what I feel for you," he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Liam," I could feel a lump forming in my throat. I rested my head and my hands on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. "It's not your fault." He had one hand on my back and the other cupping my cheek. He kissed the top of my head and held me close._  
_

* * *

**A/N Thank you to rukoitalian65 for suggesting I change the rating. **


	28. Chapter 28

***I don't own the characters from the Covenant. I only own the original characters in this story.**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and PM's. I really appreciate your feedback.**

* * *

Chapter 28

"Thanks short stuff," Gregory said pulling into the driveway that led to Reid's house. "For helping get Liam back to the dorms. He told me about the talk you two had earlier. I really appreciate the fact you didn't lead him on." He glanced at me before looking forward. "This is the first time Liam has gotten drunk."

"At least he didn't get sick," I replied with a laugh. "I don't know how he will feel in the morning." I took a deep breath. "Listen Gregory, I may not love Liam the way he wants me to, but I do care about him." Gregory stopped the car. There were a few people leaving or making their way to their cars.

"I know you care about him. If you didn't you wouldn't have acknowledged his feelings," he said turning to look at me. He had one hand on the steering wheel. "I want you to know, I meant what I said earlier. I won't let anything happen to you. The protector in me won't allow it." He smiled and for once he didn't look like the cocky jackass from earlier.

"Thanks Gregory," I said reaching over to give him a hug. He was caught off guard. I laughed at his frozen state. He finally returned my hug. "I care about you too."

"Yeah, I am pretty irresistible," he chuckled. I slapped his arm as I pulled away.

"You and Reid are so much alike," I said laughing. "I think that is why you guys don't get along." Gregory made a face which made me laugh harder.

"It's not funny Sam," he pushed me away. I opened the door and climbed out laughing.

"I will see you later Gregory," I said. "Please have Liam call me. I want to make sure he survived."

"I will," Gregory said rolling his eyes. "Later Sam." I waved bye and closed the door.

Travis was loading his equipment onto the back of a truck. There were a couple of girls hanging out by the truck watching him and smiling. Caleb was helping one of his teammates from swimming into the back seat of a car. The girl driving looked angry while the other girl in the passenger seat was making eyes at Caleb. He wasn't even paying attention.

"Sam," I turned when I heard my name. Travis was waving to me. I walked over to the truck. The girls that were by the truck gave me a dirty look. I ignored them and gave Travis a smile.

"You got everything packed and ready to go?" I asked looking at the back of the truck.

"Just loaded the last of it," he responded smiling. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah, I had a great time. But more importantly Pogue had fun," I answered. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Caleb walking towards us. "Thanks for playing that song for Reid. It was the prefect song for him," I said with a laugh. An image of Reid dancing and taking his clothes off flashed in my mind. I shook my head at the image.

"No problem," he leaned against the truck. "Reid's party is a few weeks away, unless your birthday is coming up." He slowly looked me up and down.

"Thanks for everything Travis," Caleb said from behind me. He put his arm around my shoulders. "We'll be in college when it's Baby Girl's birthday." A girl turned around and looked at me and Caleb. "Hey Jane, I didn't know you were here." The girl was about five foot nine. Her dark blonde hair was in loose curls. Her dark hazel eyes were locked on Caleb.

"I'm not surprised," she answered in clip tone. "It seems your girlfriend doesn't allow you to talk to any of your friends." She leaned on the truck and pushed her breasts up so they were almost falling out.

"I guess it depends on the friends," I responded. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I felt Caleb shift his weight. Travis was looking at Jane with a dark look in his eyes.

"I am a friend," she answered and winked at Caleb. "Aren't I Caleb?" she licked her lips. Caleb shifted his weight again. I took a quick look and noticed how nervous this conversation was making him. "But the question is who are you?"

"Jane Martel, this is Samantha Melina," Caleb replied before I could say anything.

"So?" she shrugged. "That really doesn't explain who she is and why you're hanging all over her." She gave him a half smile and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Sam is Tyler's cousin and Pogue's girlfriend," Caleb said. "But I consider her my little sister."

"Wow," she exclaimed. "Pogue finally dumped Kate." She ran her hand through her hair. "It's about time he dumped her cheating ass. That explains why Stacey wanted to come tonight."

"Where is Stacey?" Travis asked looking around. The only people left were Caleb, Travis, Jane, some other girl that I didn't know and me.

"She was inside talking to Pogue," Jane answered. "He wanted to talk to her." She looked at me and gave a fake concerned look. "I'm sure nothing is going on between them."

"Jane," Caleb muttered. "Why do you have to cause trouble?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked as innocently as possible. I smirked at her response.

"Because Stacey is your friend," I indicated. "But it's cool, I trust Pogue and whatever they had in the past, is just that. The past," I stated as I looked her in the eye. She glared at me.

"Maybe you should get Stacey and leave," Caleb suggested. He pulled me towards the front door. "Thanks again Travis," he called over his shoulder. "Let's go sis."

"Later Caleb," he shouted. "Bye Sam." I turned and waved good bye. Jane was right behind us.

We walked up the steps and into the house. Reid and Amber were heading upstairs. Sarah and Maggie were holding on to Tyler as they took off their shoes. As we walked into the living room, Stacey was on the floor curled up holding a half empty bottle. Jane walked over to her. I think she is going to need a crane to get that girl up.

"It looks like the party is over," I said walking over to Tyler and the girls with my arms open. Tyler had a goofy smile on his face. Caleb had his hands on my shoulders.

"There's my baby sister," he said smiling. He opened his arms and pulled me into a hug.

"Baby Boy," I laughed. "I think you are ready to go to bed." I looked at the clock. It was almost four in the morning. Caleb had Sarah in a hug.

"Did you and Gregory have a hard time getting Liam back to the dorm?" Maggie asked. She was standing next to Tyler shaking her head.

"No, it was easy," I replied. Tyler pulled Maggie into our hug.

"My two favorite girls in the world," Tyler said in a loud voice. "I have my two best girls in my arms," he sang. Maggie and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay Ty Ty," Maggie pulled him closer to her so I could step away.

"Caleb do you mind giving me and Stacey a ride home?" Jane asked tapping Caleb on the shoulder. He was kissing Sarah and reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jane but I've been drinking," Caleb said before turning around. "I could call you a cab though." He kept his arm around Sarah. Jane looked at him and then looked Sarah up and down.

"Lil Bit," my favorite husky voice called out. I turned to see Pogue walking into the living room with a sexy smirk on his face. I bit my lip watching him. "When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago," I answered. "Caleb and I were talking to Travis." Pogue walked over to me. He looked so good. He kissed my lips softly.

"Did someone say my name?" Travis asked walking into the living room. He shook hands with Pogue.

"I thought you were leaving," Caleb asked turning away from Jane. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

Pogue wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. "Mmm," he whispered. "Let's go upstairs and break in that new bed of yours." I turned in his arms and put my hands on his shoulders. He kissed my jaw line.

"I'm waiting for Jane and Stacey," Travis replied gesturing to Jane, who was standing next to Caleb and Stacey who was on the floor. "I told Jane I would give them a ride home." Everyone turned to Jane.

"Oh, well…I…I…didn't think…umm…you would remember," she said stumbling over his words.

"How could I forget? You asked right before Sam came over to talk to me," he chuckled looking at Jane like she was crazy. I tried not to laugh. Caleb looked irritated.

"What happen to Stacey?" Travis asked kneeling down next to her.

"I don't know Travis," Jane huffed. "Ask Pogue, he wanted to talk to her." Pogue lifted his head and looked at Jane.

"What are you talking about? How the hell should I know what happen?" Pogue asked looking at Jane waiting for an answer.

"Well Stacey said you wanted to talk to her and she never came back out," Jane explained looking at Pogue. She raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. I didn't care for her attitude but I wasn't going to say anything. It seems there was some animosity between Jane, Pogue and Caleb. Sarah looked at me and I shrugged.

"I never said I wanted to talk to her," Pogue corrected Jane. He sounded irritated. "I was talking to Tyler, Sarah and Maggie after Lil Bit and Gregory left to take Liam back to the dorms." He let of me but kept an arm around my waist. "Stacey came up to me and said she wanted to talk in private. I said no and she walked over there," he stated pointing to where she was on the floor. "I finished my conversation and went to use the bathroom. When I came back, my girl was here and that's all I needed." He pulled me closer to him. I rubbed his back. I could feel the tension in his back.

"Whatever," Jane spit out. "Come on Travis. I want to go home." She walked by us in a pissed off mood.

"Bye guys," Travis said breathlessly as he carried Stacey. He gave a small smile as he passed us. I felt bad that he had to carry her out. Pogue wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't believe she is still trying to cause problems," Tyler stated loudly. "It's been two years and she still acts like a bitch."

"Okay, what did we miss?" Sarah asked. She looked at Caleb but he looked away. Pogue buried his face in hair.

"Tyler?" Maggie asked. He gave her a goofy smile.

"I'm drunk, I have no idea what is going on," he said kissing her cheek. I shot him a look but he just smiled.

"Really, because I could have sworn you said it's been two years and she is still a bitch," Sarah retorted with a shake of her head.

"Shs man ec leb fur nt hell pin hok n me nd sta c," Pogue mumbled in my hair. I could feel his hot breath seeping through my hair.

"What?" Sarah, Maggie and I asked at once. We looked at each other and then looked at our boyfriends.

"She's mad at me for not hooking up Pogue and Stacey," Caleb answered running his hand down his face. He looked at Sarah. "I dated Jane two years ago. Pogue had broken up with his girlfriend Kimberly." He looked around at Pogue and Tyler.

"There was a party," Tyler continued the story. "Stacey got drunk and she hooked up with Reid." I closed my eyes and remembered Pogue's birthday breakfast. Stacey and Reid were insulting each other. Reid said he would explain later.

"Jane got mad at Reid for sleeping with Stacey knowing that she liked me," Pogue added. He took a deep breath. "I never would have hooked up with her though. One, she is not my type. Two, she said she liked me but ten minutes later she is sticking her tongue down Reid's throat. Three, she is not my type." He was counting the reasons on his hand.

"You said that already," I pointed out before hitting him in the arm. He laughed.

"I explained those reasons to Jane," Caleb sighed. "It was a huge argument. She accused me of thinking my friends were too good for her friends. She wanted me to end my friendship with Reid because he ruined Stacey's chance to date Pogue. I refused to allow her to dictate who I could be friends with and broke up with her." Sarah rubbed his back. "I think what really sent her over the edge was when I told her it was Stacey's fault for sleeping with Reid."

"Stacey's fault?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I was looking at Caleb. Pogue took a step back and raised his hands.

"Hell yeah it was her fault," Reid scoffed coming down the stairs. He was wearing sweat pants and a black wife beater. "In my defense Princess, I was drunk and a naked girl was holding a condom." He shrugged as he walked into the living room.

"Where is Amber?" Tyler asked looking around.

"She's taking a nap," Reid winked at him.

"Why am I not surprised that is your argument," I laughed. "You are bad Bubba." I rubbed the back of my neck. Sarah looked like she was lost in her thoughts. "Did you know Stacey liked Pogue?" I asked tilting my head as I looked at him.

I could see that infamous smirk of his, pulling at the corner of his mouth. He tilted his head to the side. His hair moved over his eyebrows as he tapped his index finger over his chin. We looked at each other for a few seconds before he stood up straight. I could tell he was up to something but I couldn't quite figure it out.

"You know what," he started to say as he got in my face. "I resent that you are implying that I would willfully and intentionally hurt another human being for my own selfish enjoyment," he snapped. I looked at him and laughed.

"I have no idea how you could even say that and keep a straight face," I responded. "Not to mention," I said tapping his lips. "I am not going to kiss you Bubba. You can be as confrontational as you like," I moved my finger over my lips and licked them. "But these lips are off limits to you." I blew him a kiss and walked away.

"Not even a little kiss?" he asked pouting. Pogue walked by and smacked him in the head.

"I can't believe you even thought that would work," Pogue laughed. He tapped Caleb with his elbow. I could see Pogue gesturing to Caleb out of the corner of my eye. Poor Bubba, they were plotting to get him.

Reid rubbed the back of his head while looking at me. He smirked, "Princess can't deny all of this," he gestured to himself, "for that long. She loves me," he stated. He blew me a kiss and I laughed. Pogue and Caleb looked at each other and then at Reid.

"If I were you," I said looking at Reid. I was holding Caleb and Pogue's arms. "I'd run Bubba." Caleb and Pogue lunged forward.

"Shit," Reid yelled as he took off down the hall. We were laughing.

"I'm going to make sure they don't break anything," Tyler said. He kissed Maggie and walked out of the living room. We could hear the guys shouting and laughing.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked bumping Sarah's shoulder. She still looked like she was somewhere else.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. I looked at her. "Don't look at me like that Sam. I swear nothing is wrong." Maggie walked over to us and looked at Sarah. "Stop it you two," she cried as she walked away. I reached for her hand.

"Hey," I softly said. "Talk to us." I held her hand in hopes she didn't pull away. I could feel her anxiety.

"Please Sarah," Maggie pleaded. "We're your friends." Maggie held her other hand.

Sarah let out a deep breath. "I felt stupid for not knowing about Jane," she huffed. "The way she kept looking at Caleb," she whispered looking away. There were tears in her eyes.

I wonder if I was in her shoes if I would feel the same way. I mean would I question Pogue's love based on his ex. I do remember rethinking Pogue's feeling for me but that was only for a second. I was stupid enough to allow Kate's words to have merit.

"Are you jealous or insecure?" I asked a bit harshly. Sarah flinched at my words.

"Sam," Maggie scolded me. I shook my head at her.

"Because if you are either, then you are not the Sarah I know," I stated. "The Sarah I know wouldn't care if an obnoxious bitch made eyes at her boyfriend." The guys were still running around the house. "He trusted you enough to share his most guarded secret. Not some girl who probably only dated him because he had money and then turned around and through it his face because he has money."

"I agree with Sam," Maggie nodded. "She just wants to cause trouble and get under Caleb's skin and the best way to do that is to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Bravo Maggie," I clapped. "I think you just hit the nail on the head."

"Actually, I think you are both right," Sarah finally spoke. "I feel stupid for allowing some stranger to make me feel that way." She smiled and pulled Maggie and me into a hug.

"You are stupid," I laughed. "But you're our stupid." We were laughing when the guys came into the room. Reid and Tyler were drinking a bottle of whiskey. I looked at Maggie as she looked at Tyler.

"What are you two up to?" Maggie asked turning to face Tyler and Reid. She placed her hands on her hips. I looped my arm through Sarah's as we turned to watch Maggie, Tyler and Reid. Pogue and Caleb walked into the living room laughing.

"We were thinking of playing a game of strip poker," Reid said with a smirk. "But Baby Boy started to freak out because of Princess," he made a face, making Sarah and I laugh.

"I have to agree with Tyler," I said wrinkling my nose. Caleb walked by Reid and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ouch," Reid shouted as he rubbed his head. "What the fuck was that for?" Pogue walked by Reid shaking his head.

"For suggesting my sister strip," Caleb answered. He smiled at Sarah as he put his arms around her. She hugged him back.

Pogue had his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him. I am so lucky to have him. When Liam got drunk after we danced, it was Pogue who suggested I go with Gregory to take Liam back to the dorms. I looked around and smiled. Caleb and Sarah were laughing at Reid. Maggie had her arms around Tyler. Everyone was happy, but I could feel something was just a bit off. I pushed it to the back of my mind. Whatever it was, we would deal with it.

Sarah yawned. "I am tired. It has been a long day," she said covering her mouth. Maggie and I yawned and shook our heads. "Sorry guys," she said with a giggle.

"Let's go to bed Lil Bit," Pogue whispered in a husky voice in my ear. He licked the rim of my ear.

"Come on Tyler," ordered Maggie. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay," he answered. He waved to us as they were leaving.

"Put the bottle down Tyler," Maggie said as they walked out of the living room.

"Okay," he replied. He took another drink and handed the bottle to Reid. He winked at Reid and walked away.

"That little shit," Reid cried and took a drink. He walked towards the hallway. "I have taught him well." He wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Taught him what," I asked confused. I turned to look at Pogue. Sarah was looking at Caleb.

"It's a Reid thing," Pogue answered. "I'm tired." He kissed my cheek and pulled me towards the hallway. Pogue looked at Caleb and Reid and for a split second they looked nervous.

We walked up the stairs with Caleb and Sarah behind us. I leaned on Pogue as we walked. Reid was in front of us still drinking a bottle of whiskey. When we reached the top of the stairs two things happened. One, Maggie and Tyler were kissing as they entered his room. Two, Amber opened the door to Reid's room. She was wearing one of Reid's shirts. She ran towards him and jumped on him. Tyler tripped going into his room causing him and Maggie to fall. He twisted so he landed on his back. Maggie screamed. Reid dropped the bottle of whiskey and with the momentum of Amber jumping on him; they fell at the same time as Tyler and Maggie. Unfortunately Amber wasn't wearing anything but Reid's shirt. They fell and her shirt went up and everyone got a glimpse.

"Damn, that's got to hurt," Caleb winced with a laugh. Pogue laughed. Tyler and Maggie poked their heads out of his room. They were on the floor.

"You should always wear underwear when staying at someone's house," Sarah whispered trying not to laugh. Amber was pulling down her shirt as she straddled Reid. He had his hands behind his head with a smirk on his face.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked laughing. I turned to look at Pogue and laughed even harder. I poked him in the stomach. "Why do you have your eyes covered?" Sarah couldn't hold it in any more, she busted up laughing.

Caleb was holding his side laughing. Pogue pinched his lips together and ignored us. I tried to stop laughing but he kept making these funny faces. Tyler and Maggie were laughing.

"It's not funny Lil Bit," he scolded. He still had an arm around my waist. He peeked down at me and then peeked to where Reid and Amber were standing. He removed his hand from his face. His cheeks were red. "I thought it was rude to look at Amber naked," he said looking at me. I nodded. "What?"

"This is coming from the guy," I laughed, "who bet my brother and Bubba twenty dollars on what color some girls panties were," I looked and Reid and Tyler. "Which all three of you lost that bet to me I might add."

"Don't forget the waitress," Reid added. "I may have lost the bet, but damn she had a nice ass." Amber hit him in the stomach. He laughed and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm going to bed," Caleb said laughing. "I will see you guys later." He shook his head at Pogue as he playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Night," Sarah said laughing. She was walking past Pogue and laughed even harder.

"Night," Tyler and Maggie yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and crawled back into his room.

"It's still not funny," Pogue mumbled. He was looking at me with a slight frown. He squeezed his arm around my waist.

"I for one thank you Pogue," Amber said smiling. Reid had a smirk on his face. He grabbed Ambers hand walked towards his room.

"You're welcome," Pogue sounded a bit uncomfortable. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Night Reid and Amber," I called out as Pogue and I walked to my room. "Okay Mr. Parry, I think I owe you an apology." He opened the door to my room and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder. I started laughing.

"Yes, Miss Melina," he said smacking me on the ass. "I believe you do." He pulled off my shoes as he walked to the bathroom. I was smiling when he put me down. He caressed my cheeks as he leaned down and kissed me. He licked and nibbled on my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I pulled away from him. "I shouldn't have laughed. You were being very respectful." I had my hands on the back of his neck, playing with his hair. "Thank you for not looking at Amber." The smirk on his face made my heart skip a beat. I still can't believe he is all mine.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. His lips moved against mine as we both parted our lips and let our tongues explore each other. I could feel his lips smile against mine when I moaned. His hands were on the small of my back. They slowly moved up my back as our kiss intensified. I grabbed his hair and his head, pulling him closer. His lips moved to the side of my mouth, allowing me to breathe. The trail of kisses down my jaw to my ear was driving me crazy.

Pogue suddenly pulled away. My hands slid to his chest. He gave me a small smile and walked away. My face and mind were both confused. He walked out of the bathroom and started to pace around my room. I followed him out but he held his hand out when I was a few steps away from him. I stayed where I was at and watched him pace. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a huge breath. My mind was going a mile a minute. Nothing came to mind to explain the way he was acting. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize he was standing in front of me. I gasped when he held my face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm also sorry for pulling away earlier." He was staring into my eyes. I could see concern in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked pulling his hands away from my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rubbed his back. I could feel the tension in his back muscles. His heart was beating faster than normal. I pulled away to look at him.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. The concern in his eyes from earlier was replaced with worry. "Please don't hate me," he begged. My hands were enclosed in his strong warm hands.

"I could never hate you," I said. My voice sounded worried. I hope he didn't notice. I pulled my hands away and cupped his face. "You can tell me anything Pogue."

He took a deep breath. "After you left, I went to my room to grab some stuff to put in your room." He pulled my hands away and led me to the bed. He sat down and I sat next to him. He was still holding my hands. I could feel my stomach knotting up. I was biting the inside corner of my mouth. "I turned on the light and Kate was naked in my bed." He rubbed his thumbs over the back of my hands.

"What happen?" I asked in a whispered voice. This explains why I felt something was off earlier. I was looking at our hands. I couldn't look at him. The thought of her naked in his bed just made my stomach churn. She was never going to give up.

"I asked her to leave, but of course she refused," he sighed. "Baby, you can look in my head and see everything that happened." I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm meant everything that didn't happen." He caressed my cheek. "You know I only want you and that is never going to change." He kissed the tip of nose. "She refused to leave and I didn't want to deal with her. I left the room just as Reid was walking up the stairs. He asked if she was still in the room and I said yes."

"How did he know?" I asked completely puzzled. If Pogue didn't know she was in there, then how did Reid.

"Her friend Rachel was talking to Amber and let it slip. Amber told Reid and you know Reid," he said smiling. I could just picture Reid's reaction. "We were going to wait and tell you in the morning. I thought it would be better to tell you now." He picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Yeah, that sounds like Reid," I said looking at him. He looked at me curiously. "She's never going to give up." He opened his mouth but I covered it with my hand. "I know you love me but it doesn't change the fact that Kate wants you back." He kissed my palm and I removed my hand from his mouth.

"We'll just avoid her," Pogue suggested. He pulled my closer to him.

"No we won't," I stated. "We will not give her the satisfaction of thinking she has any power over our relationship." He looked at me and laughed.

"I love you Samantha Melina," he pulled me close and kissed me. My heart felt like it would burst. I love when he says my name. His tongue gently massaged mine as his hand cupped my cheek. He slowly pulled away. "Your heart is beating so fast. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

I laughed knowing my cheeks were probably red. "I love when you say my name. The sound of my name coming out of your mouth just makes me happy," I answered. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. The smile on his face made my heart skip a beat.

"Maybe I should say it more often," he chuckled. He gave me quick kiss.

"No," I exclaimed. He looked at me weird. "I like being called Lil Bit." I could feel my face getting hot. "I remember when you explained my name." He laughed softly.

"I remember that night. It's one of my favorites," he smirked.

"It probably sounds dumb but I like the fact you only call me Samantha on rare occasions," I continued. "It makes it special." I leaned my head on his shoulder. Being this close to him also makes me feel safe. Even though the house is full of people, it still feels like just the two of us.

He wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his heartbeat. I moved my hand up his chest till I reached his neck. My fingers played with the end of his hair. "Let's take a shower Lil Bit," he said picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom. I laughed but was quickly silenced by his lips. I could feel the heat in his kiss. The desire and need for him pulsed through my body. I pulled his mouth closer. He set me down but didn't break the kiss. I heard the water running but we didn't move. Our tongues danced against each other to their own beat.

I pulled his shirt up and ran my hands over his abs and chest. The feeling of his skin under my fingers was soft yet hard from his muscles. He pulled his shirt off and I kissed and licked his chest. He kicked off his shoes and I could see reach down to pull his socks off. I quickly worked on his belt. His hands were faster at getting my pants off. He captured my lips in another searing kiss. He moved his hands to remove my blouse. He slowly unzipped it. The blouse fell to floor. I didn't even realize my bra was gone until I felt his hands on my breasts. His lips moved to my nipples. I sucked on one as his index finger and thumb rolled my other nipple.

I moved my hands into his box briefs. I gave his gorgeous ass a squeeze and then brought my hands around to take his long hard length into my hands. He moaned causing a vibration on the nipple he was sucking on. I bit my lip and lost myself in the sensation it brought me. My index finger moved over the tip of him. I licked my lips at the liquid that was on his tip. I moved it around the head of his length. I stroked him a few times as he moved his hand over my stomach. He continued down to my center as his tongue flicked my nipple. I pushed his underwear down until they fell to the floor.

I felt a tug and then heard a ripping sound as my panties fell to the ground. "Sorry," he whispered as his mouth moved to my neck. "They were in the way." I could help the smile that spread on my lips.

His fingers moved up and down my slit until his thumb stopped on my clit. My head fell back as I moaned. He wrapped his arm around me as he made slow circles with his thumb. He moved one finger inside me. I gasped and then moaned as he moved slowly inside me. I pulled his mouth to mine and explored his mouth. The taste of him was intoxicating. My hands were in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He moved another finger inside me and I moaned in his mouth. I could feel his lips pull into a smile.

He moved slowly inside me. My hips moved against his hand. His thumb flicked my clit and then made slow circles against it. I could feel the heat building up inside me. His lips moved along my jaw. He nibbled on my ear. My breath caught in my throat as he quickened his pace. His long fingers hit my spot and the fire inside me started to spread. I moaned as his fingers continued to hit my spot.

"So close…ahhh…Pogue," I moaned. My body felt ready to explode. My hands moved to his shoulders.

"Come for me baby," he whispered in his husky voice. He worked my clit at the same pace as his fingers were moving inside me. He kissed me and held my head. He pulled away and was looking me in the eyes. "Keep your eyes open," he whispered. "You close Lil Bit, almost there baby," he gave me a quick kiss.

My inner walls tighten around his fingers. "Pogue," I moaned as I felt my release coat his fingers. He moved them inside me a few more times. I squeezed my thighs together as I rode out my orgasm.

"Open up baby," he growled. He lifted me up and carried me into the shower. My legs wrapped around his waist. He had me against the wall and slid me down on to him. I could feel the last of my spasms close around him as he thrust inside me. "Oh god," Pogue cried out. "You feel so good…so tight…damn." He kissed me and moaned in my mouth. I smiled pulling him closer. He slid in and out of me at a slow frustrating pace. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip. As he slid back into me, he moved at a slow pace. Inch by inch I felt him fill me up. Once he was fully inside me I moaned his name.

"Please don't stop," I cried out.

"Tell me what you want," his husky voice brushed across my face. He bucked his hips causing me to moan.

"Mmmm…hard….ahh…fast," I moaned fisting his hair. I moved my hips and he hissed. "Now Pogo now," I groaned. He smirked. He quickly pulled out and thrust back inside me in one long fast stroke. "Ahhh," I cried out. He continued to thrust and pound into me. He held my hips as he pounded inside me.

"Lil Bit," he moaned as he continued to slide in me. "Fuck," he growled. "You're ready baby." My inner walls tighten around him and squeezed as I came hard. I leaned my head on his shoulder as my orgasm hit me fast and hard. I was still riding out my orgasm as Pogue came in a long pleasure fill thrust. He thrust inside me a few more times.

"Pogue," I moaned as I lifted my head.

"Lil Bit," he moaned before kissing me. He rolled his tongue against mine in a slow delicious way. He nibbled on my lip. "I could stay here forever," he whispered in my ear. Your body, damn your body feels so good."

"Maybe we should say in the shower," I said with a laugh.

"Okay," he laughed.

* * *

The sunlight washed over the floor causing a prism of rainbows. I snuggled closer to Pogue. His hand was making lazy circles on my shoulder. The rise of his chest as he was breathing was relaxing. We didn't move or say a word. We were completely content in each other's arms. The morning was peaceful and relaxing. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer. My hand moved over his chiseled chest. They slowly made their way to his well-defined abs. I followed the contour of each ab.

"Mmm…that feels good," Pogue sighed. His hand was playing with my hair.

I moved my hand to the waist band of his sweats. His breath caught in his throat as my fingers moved under the waist band of his boxer briefs. My fingers brushed along the length of him. He was rock hard and ready. I bit my lip at the way he felt in my hand. My thumb moved over the tip of him and moved the pre cum over the head.

He quickly grabbed my hand and rolled us. He hovered over me with my hands above my head. "Maybe we should stop," he said kissing my lips. "We won't have time to finish." He was kissing my neck and grinding into me. He finally released my hands and I wrapped them around his neck.

"Your right we should stop," I moaned moving my hips against him. I nibbled on his ear. I moved to his favorite spot below his ear. I licked him and he moaned. I gently blew on him and he growled. He moved my shirt up and pulled my panties down in one swift move. I couldn't control myself as I felt the wetness between my legs.

"I want you," he groaned as I used my hands and feet to remove his sweats and underwear. He reached down and ran a finger through my center. He brought his finger to his mouth sucked on it. "Mmm…you taste so good." I could feel the tip of him at my entrance. "I need you," he growled as he pushed all the way inside me. I moaned his name as I through back my head and arched my back. He kissed me while I stretched and adjusted to him.

He pulled out and slammed back into me. "Mmm….again," I begged in a breathless voice. He looked at me smiling as he slammed back into me. I moaned his name as I pulled his lips to mine.

His moved his hips in a circle and then snap them as he thrust inside me. Then he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into me. He kept this delicious rhythm going as I bit and nibbled on his ear and neck. Every other time he would hit my spot. I started to pant. He had my legs spread wide as he nibbled and sucked on my nipples. I moved my hand to rub my swollen clit. I was so close. Pogue hit my hand away. I chuckled which quickly turned into a moan as he pinched and rolled my clit between his finger and thumb.

"Look at me baby," he groaned as he moved faster inside me. He smiled. "Your close," he smirked. He pounded into me, hitting my spot over and over. I could feel my stomach muscles tighten as warmth spread down to my center.

"Pogue," I moaned. I was so close now; I could feel myself ready to explode. He went faster and faster as my inner walls tightened around him. "Oh god," I cried out.

"Yes, that's it baby," he hissed. "Come for me baby." I felt myself explode around him. My back was arched as I rode out my orgasm. He slowed his pace and I could feel my inner walls contract around his length. I was panting trying to catch my breath. He lowered my legs and kissed me. He turned me over slowly moved into me. We both moaned at the new feeling.

I moved back against him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up flush against his chest. He moved my hair and began kissing my neck as he thrust inside me. He hand one hand cupping my breast and the other between my legs. I moved one arm around him and held on to his shoulder. I moved my other hand to his thigh. I turned my head and captured his lips with mine. My tongue invaded his mouth. I could taste myself on his tongue.

My body shook as I could feel my release close to the surface. I moaned as he flicked my clit. "Again, please," I begged as my orgasm was right on the edge. He rubbed my clit at the same pace he was thrusting into me.

"Together," he groaned in my ear. He licked the rim of my ear. "Now baby," he growled. We both came at the same time. He tighten his hold on me. He gently rubbed my clit as my orgasm washed over me.

He pulled out of me and I groaned at the slight discomfort. We collapsed on the bed facing each other. He had a huge smile on his face. He moved my hair away from my face and kissed my cheek. We were both breathing hard. He held my hand and rubbed slow circles. Our breathing was slowly returning to normal. He kissed me and sat up. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on as well as my panties. He pulled his sweats on and sat back on the bed. I came up behind him and slid my hands up his back and over his shoulders. I kissed his neck and moved my hands down his chest.

He grabbed my hands and kissed them. "Imagine if we had more time," he chuckled. I smiled against his skin.

"Mmm…that leaves a lot to imagine," I whispered. I licked his spot and gently blew on it. He growled and turn around so quick, I screamed loudly.

"Shhh," he whispered. "You're going to wake everyone up." I was breathing a little hard.

"You scared me," I whispered back. He gave his sexy smirk.

"Sorry," he laughed softly. "But that drove me…"

My bedroom door burst open slamming into the wall. Pogue turned shielding me with his body. I could feel his power and well as mine. Caleb and Tyler were standing in their underwear. Their eyes were black.

"What happen?" Caleb yelled. Tyler moved around the room looking in the bathroom.

"Are you guys okay?" Tyler asked as he walked to the window.

"Why did you bust the door open?" Pogue asked. He was still in front of me with his arms out.

"Princess," Reid said walking into my room. "Are you okay? I heard you scream." I looked at Reid and then covered my eyes.

"Bubba, you're naked," I yelled from behind Pogue.

"I was in the middle of something when you screamed. I came running to check on you," Reid answered. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Damn it Reid," Caleb yelled. "Put some clothes on." He was somewhere close to me. "Asshole," he muttered.

"Cover up," Tyler scolded. "Please tell me you didn't use in front of Amber?" he whispered.

"I'm not that stupid. Of course I didn't use," Reid hissed.

"Really you couldn't at least put your sweats or underwear on," Pogue hissed at him.

"Afraid Princess might see something she likes," Reid laughed. I heard movement and then a smack. I felt the bed dip next to me.

"You wish Bubba," Pogue snapped. I felt Pogue kiss my forehead. "He's covered up babe." I moved my hands and opened my eyes. Pogue was looking at me smiling. His hazel eyes were so beautiful. I smiled at him.

"So why did you scream?" Reid asked holding a towel around his waist. He was sitting on my bed.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Caleb and Tyler were looking at me. "Pogue scared me," I answered looking at my hands.

"Did he try to make you touch him?" Reid asked in a serious voice. I looked up and he was wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"No," I said laughing. "I licked him in a certain spot and he turned to pin me. I wasn't expecting it, so I screamed." I felt Pogue put his arm around my waist.

"Sam," Caleb and Tyler yelled at the same time.

"Hold on," Reid shouted at Tyler and Caleb. "Quit jumping to conclusions." He turned to look at me. "Princess can you lick me in the same spot you licked Pogue?"

"That's it," Pogue yelled as he dived for Reid. He was able to pull the towel from Reid.

"You know I don't mind be naked," Reid smirked as he walked out of my room. "Morning Sarah," he said.

"Reid," Sarah yelled.

"Damn it Reid," Caleb hissed.

"Morning Maggie," Reid said.

"Oh my god, Tyler," Maggie yelled.

"Asshole," Tyler mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

I looked at Caleb and Tyler.

"Good luck," Pogue said as they walked out the door.

* * *

Amber left after breakfast. As soon as she was out the door, Reid immediately used to clean the house. I shook my head when his eyes went back to their normal color. We were sitting in family room. Pogue and I were on an oversized chair. Sarah and Caleb were on the love seat. Tyler and Maggie were on the couch. Reid was on the other oversized chair.

"What's wrong Maggie?" Reid asked with a smirk. Tyler threw his shoe at him.

"Nothing," she answered looking at her hands. Her cheeks were slowly turning red.

"That wasn't nice Baby Boy," Reid scolded Tyler. He tossed him back his shoe. "Come on Maggie, you've seen a naked guy before." Reid put his feet up and leaned back to relax.

Maggie looked up at Tyler. Her face was completely red. Tyler shot Reid a dirty look. Caleb let out a frustrated breath. Pogue pulled me closer to him.

"Stop while you're ahead Bubba," I said shaking my head. I could see the devilish gleam in his eyes.

Reid sat up with his hands between his legs. "Please tell me Baby Boy isn't still spanking it," he was looking at Maggie and Tyler. Everyone looked at Tyler. He was ready to kill ready. I could see it in his eyes.

"That's not what I said...I mean it's…," Maggie babbled. She was wring her hands I her lap.

"What she is trying to say," Sarah interjected. "She wasn't use to seeing one so small." Caleb looked at Sarah with his mouth open. Pogue was trying hard not to laugh but when he looked at Reid's shocked face, he lost it. He was laughing hard.

"Good one Sarah," Tyler said laughing. He pulled Maggie closer to him.

"Thank you," she answered as she closed Caleb's mouth. "No offense Reid," she said moving closer to Caleb. I was surprised Caleb was still quiet.

"I am not small," Reid said moving to the edge of the chair. His hands were on his knees.

"Whatever you say," Maggie said looking at Reid for the first time. She looked a bit more confident than before.

"Screw it," Reid said standing up. "I'll prove it." He started to unbuckle his belt.

"No," everyone yelled putting their hands in front of their faces. I got up and hit his hands away from his belt.

"You already know what you're packing," I said holding his hands. I could hear Pogue laughing. "Are you really that insecure?" I buckled his belt.

"It's a guy thing," Reid put his arms on my shoulders. "Trust me; if anyone said these guys were small, they would whip it out to prove how big they are." He looked over my head at the guys. I turned to see Pogue, Caleb and Tyler shifting uncomfortably.

"And they say girls have body issues," Sarah said looking at Caleb.

"Wow," I said turning to face them. "This is definitely one conversation I do not want to have with those two." I gestured to Caleb and Tyler. I shivered at the thought. "That just gave me the creeps." Pogue stood up and pulled me towards him as he pushed Reid backwards.

"Enough of Reid's anatomy," Pogue said laughing. Reid laughed too as he scooted back into the chair. "I believe we were going to celebrate Caleb and Lil Bit's birthdays," Pogue said. We took our seat in the big chair.

"I don't why we are celebrating mine," Caleb protested. He moved to the edge of the couch. "We missed Sam's birthday not mine."

"Cal," Pogue stated putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder. "I was in the hospital, Lil Bit was in California," he said looking at me.

"Yeah," Tyler said. "Reid and I were at the dance. Where we a…"

"Lost Sarah," Reid added. "But she was a… well… I mean..."

"She was caught in a…suspended state of…," I said picking up where Reid stopped. "A battle between my two brothers," I said with a nod. I looked at Caleb and mouthed 'sorry'.

"I still can't get over that Chase is your brother," Maggie said. She looked around when everyone got quiet. "Sorry."

I looked at my hands and shook my head. Only Chase could cause a room full of people into silence. I reached over to the side were we placed the gifts earlier this morning. "Here you go Leb," I handed him a box that looked like it was wrapped by a two year old.

"Thanks Reid," Caleb said laughing. He turned the gift over in his hands.

"Hey, it's not my fault Princess refused to help me wrap it," he said with a smirk.

"You asked as we were walking down the stairs this morning," I replied. Caleb laughed and started to open his gift.

"I offered to help you back into your bed so we could unwrap ourselves," Reid answered. His voice was dripping with innuendos. Pogue gave him a dirty look. "Of the wrapping paper I used." He looked at Pogue and shrugged. "Calm down Pogo stick, I wasn't suggesting anything inappropriate."

"Yes you were," Sarah, Maggie and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Thanks for the iPod," Caleb said to Reid. "But do I even want to know what happen to the one you borrowed?" He looked at Reid curiously.

"No," Reid answered.

"You don't," Tyler added.

I looked at Tyler and then Reid. Caleb opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked at me and was going to say something but I laughed and shook my head no to him. He nodded and closed his mouth. I handed him another gift.

"Thanks Tyler and Maggie," Caleb said as he got up. He slapped Reid in the shoulder. "Thanks again Reid." He slapped Tyler in the shoulder and gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek. He sat back down and opened his gift.

"It's a newer model of your old watch," Maggie stated as Caleb turned the watch over in his hand.

"Before you say anything," Tyler said raising his hand. "No, you don't want to know." Maggie turned a deep shade of red. Pogue and Reid started laughing. Sarah patted Maggie's hand but she had a huge smile on her face.

"Here you go," I said trying not to laugh. "This is from Pogue and me." He took the two rectangular boxes. Pogue scooted forward.

Caleb smiled and handed the small gift to Sarah to hold. He quickly opened the big box. He moved the tissue back out of the way. "How did you know?" he asked lifting the jacket out of the box. He held up the black leather jacket.

"Pogue noticed you looking at it when we shopping," I answered. He got up and gave Pogue a guy hug. He pulled me to my feet and hugged me.

"Thanks little sister," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek. He sat down and Pogue pulled me onto his lap. He nibbled on my ear, making me laugh.

"Get a room," Reid whispered laughing.

"Sam," Caleb said my name really low. "How did you…when did you…?" I was hoping he would like the pictures.

"Well, after learning about all of you guys," I said gesturing to them. "I felt like we got cheated on our child hood." I got up and kneeled next to Caleb. "I know what we would've had," I said pointing to a picture of Caleb on his dad's shoulders. Next to it is one of me and my dad with me on his shoulders. "And what we do have," I said. The next picture was of us. It was taken at the colony house. I had my camera hidden so I could get some candid photos of all of us.

"You guys look like brother in sister," Sarah said looking at the photo.

"Yeah we do," Caleb and I said together. I laughed as he kissed my head.

"Hey, what about us?" Reid asked with a hurt look. I looked up and noticed Tyler, Maggie and Reid were standing behind Caleb looking at the pictures.

"Do you honestly think my girl would forget you guys?" Pogue asked in a mocking tone. He handed Tyler and Reid each a picture frame.

"There are one of each us swimming in a pool," Tyler said looking at the photos. "This one was taken the day I found out we were related."

"My Princess knows me so well," Reid said showing everyone his picture frame. "One of her in the bathtub and one of me in the tub," he laughed. "But this is my favorite." Everyone looked. It was a picture of Reid kissing me at Nicky's.

"Tyler's photo partner took that one," I said smiling. "I thought those would be perfect for you Bubba."

"Where's your Pogue?" Maggie asked looking at him.

"They are at home," he said smiling. "It's a picture of me on my dad's bike and one of Lil Bit on her dad's bike." He sat back down on the chair. "The other one is of us in front of my bike."

"Hey," Caleb said looking at me. "Why did was open my gifts first?" I got up and sat on Pogue's lap.

"Age before beauty Big Brother," I said laughing. He scowled at me but I knew he wasn't mad.

"Where's Sarah's gift?" Tyler asked. He took a seat next to Maggie.

"She's taking me to Boston next weekend," Caleb answered. "I am also meeting her folks for the first time." He sounded a little nervous.

"They are going to love you," Sarah said kissing his cheek.

"Of course they are," I added. "Who wouldn't love you my Big Brother?"

"Just remember, no sex in their house," Reid added. "Parents do not appreciate that kind of stuff." He shook his head as his body shook.

"I take it you know from personal experience," Tyler looked at Reid and laughed. Reid nodded and smirked.

Pogue handed me a gift. "Thanks baby," I said kissing his cheek. "This is from Bubba," I said looking at the card. I opened the small box and gasped. "Oh," I exclaimed. "Bubba they are beautiful, but you shouldn't have." I turned the box so Sarah and Maggie could see. Reid bought me diamond earrings. They both gasped and then ooo and aaa as they each looked at the earrings.

"Hey don't tell me how to spend my money," Reid scoffed. Sarah was handing me the box back but Reid took it from her. "Look, I know you aren't one of those girls that like flashy jewelry," he said as he kneeled next to me. He took the earrings out of the box and proceeded to put them on me. "But I am one of those guys who like to spoil the people I love." He looked at me when he finished.

"Thank you," I said as I placed my hands on either side of his face. He smirked when he realized I was going to kiss him. I gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome," he responded. I leaned against Pogue as he handed me another gift.

"That one is from me and Caleb," Tyler answered before I could ask. I looked at the long box and knew it was either a necklace or bracelet. I opened the box and gasped for a second time.

"Ty and Cal, it's beautiful but…" I could feel tears pushing to come out. "I don't know what to say." I looked at both of them. Caleb reached for the box and took the diamond tennis bracelet out. Pogue pulled me close to him.

Caleb shook his head and he placed the bracelet on my left wrist. "You really need to accept gifts more graciously," he laughed as he closed the clasp. I bit my lip as I looked at the diamonds sparkle. I opened my mouth to say something but Tyler spoke first.

"Just say thank you, little sister," Tyler chuckled.

"Thank you both," I said smiling. I could feel the tears right on the edge ready to fall. I got up and gave them both a hug. I am so lucky to have them as brothers. I sat back down on Pogue's lap.

"Sarah," Pogue said as he rubbed my back. "Do you or Maggie want to go next?"

"We gave Sam the earrings and bracelets she wore last night," Maggie said smiling.

"I guess that just leaves me," Pogue said wide eyed. "Here you go," he pulled out a small black velvet box. He placed in my hand. When I looked at him, my vision was a little blurry from the tears. I took a deep breath and opened the box. Nestled in the black cushion of the box was a platinum band with round diamonds set in a channel setting all the way around the ring.

"Pogue," I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek.

He took the ring out of the box. "I know we are too young to think about getting married," he started to say. "But I know we will one day." He kissed my left hand and slowly placed the ring on my middle finger. I gave him a hug and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Pogue," I whispered. I could feel everyone looking at me. I lifted my head and wipe at my eyes and smiled. "Thank you everyone. I really appreciate all the thought and care you put into getting me these gifts." I looked at each one of them. "I am so thankful I have all of you as my family."


End file.
